Stars in The Sky
by spiffy the scribbler
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year, and he's ready for anything. Well, almost everything. Old enemies, new ones, Harry's got his plate full. Especially when the girl he loves makes her way back into his life. HPCC OOCness! [ABANDONED]
1. What They Think

Harry Potter woke with a start in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. He blinked warily; the sunshine was being rather cruel to his pupils through the window. Meanwhile across from him, Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing to notice he had woken up.

'We should've woken him up! She-'

'He was bloody exhausted! And if she wanted to see him that badly, she would've understood that was _clearly _asleep, and 'sides, she can see him at school anyway,' huffed Ron, folding his arms and sinking lower into the seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'It would've been more_ romantic_ if she had talked to him before!'

Ron glared. 'Romantic? ROMANTIC? They broke up last year for a reason, you know.'

Harry watched the two exchange words fiercely until he realized who they were talking about. Him and Cho. 'Yeah, that's right,' he said, agreeing with Ron.

But Hermione was unphased. 'So, you wouldn't want to see Cho at _all_?' She shrugged. 'Fine. I _won't_ tell you why she wanted to see you when we got to school, and I _will_ tell her that you aren't interested in the least, because you're over her.'

Even at the sound of Cho's name, Harry was instantly more awake than he had been previously. 'Cho's looking for me? Cho Chang?' Memories of last year came to mind. Cho had broken up with him, why he had a good idea. She still wan't over Cedric. She still loved Cedric. Quite obvious, really. It didn't stop him having feelings for her though. And like hell he was over her. There wasn't a day over the holidays he hadn't thought about her. And every time her did, a smile had somehow made it's way to his lips.

Hermione's face turned sour. 'Oh, yes of course Cho Chang!' she said exasperatedly. 'Do you know of any other Cho?' She shook her head. 'Honestly Harry. She seemed really nervous, and kind of excited to see you, _and_ I heard she's signing with a professional Quidditch team too, but you wouldn't want to know, _would you?_'

Harry sat up and tried to form sentences as fast as his head was going. 'Well- I—I- Of course I want to know. It's got to do with Quidditch,' he lied. He'd rather not seem like he was a love-sick puppy in front of them just yet. Hermione, however, saw right through him.

'Aha!' she exclaimed. 'You _do_ want to see her!'

Harry shrugged innocently. 'I barely talked to her after we… You know. I'd like to be at least _friends_ with her.' He made a motion toward Ron, who was finding something outside the window apparently quite frustrating and muttering to himself. He looked like he wanted to torch the train. Harry knew he wasn't very happy about Cho at the moment.

Hermione raised a brow, then tilted her head toward the glowering Ron next to the window. '_Of course_ you do.'

Harry felt the train begin to stop. He stood up, and pulled Hermione out of the carriage and into the hallway. 'What did she say? What did she want? Was she really happy to see me?' It seemed he had a case of word-vomit.

Hermione blinked, then nodded quickly, trying to keep up with him. 'Calm down. She wants to see you when we get to the station. She said she'd look for you on the platform, but you know, it might be nice if you looked for her, because it's always courteous for guys to be-'

'Yeah, yeah, of course.' Harry's smile threatened to split his face. Cho wanted to see him. Cho Chang, the girl he had loved behind closed doors when they had split, wanted to see him.

'Wait.'

Harry's euphoric session was interrupted as Hermione spoke.

'Don't get your hopes too high, Harry.' She tried to find words that wouldn't hurt. 'I mean, it might not be what you think. I don't want to see you get hurt. But, it could be what I hope it is. You never know.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Of course.' Well _that_ had certainly burst his bubble. It certainly hadn't crossed his mind, either. But if Cho wanted to see him, she'd see him. Students began to pile out of their carriages. He turned to Hermione. 'We'd better get going.'

* * *

Cho Chang sat uncomfortably in her seat as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. What if Harry didn't want to see her? What if he just wanted to be friends? Well. She had to admit, she'd rather him a friend than nothing at all. Her younger brother David shook her shoulder. 

'Cho? Cho! We're here,' he said. He slid the carriage door open and stepped out.

She turned to him. 'Oh. Right.' Cho stood up and took a deep breath. _This was it._

The day Cho had broken up with Harry, was the day she had regretted most for the rest of the year, and over the summer, right up until now. Back then, she was unsteady, unsure of how she felt about Harry, and not quite sure she was ready to let Cedric go just yet. Though her boyfriend, Cedric was more a friend, than anything. When she needed someone, anyone, he'd be there. He'd been a great friend, and both him and Cho had thought they had wanted to be more than that. But all the time she'd been with him, the image of Harry was always at the back of her mind.

Since the day he had died, Cho had kept a secret. A secret that might've meant salvation for her relationship with Harry. She was going to break it off with Cedric. If he had lived, of course. She had thought it over, and over, and finally decided that it was Harry she wanted to be with. If Cedric happened to win the cup, she would break up with him on the day. If he hadn't, she'd wait it out a little longer, then tell him. But neither had happened. Instead, he'd died. And that changed everything. It had jeopardized- no, _torn_, her and Harry apart.

But now she had a chance to make amends, and maybe even… Well. She tried not to get ahead of herself. But she couldn't help wanting Harry. God, she'd wanted him for weeks, and hadn't been able to so much as send a letter.

When she finally stood up, and walked out onto the platform, Cho almost immediately looked around for Harry. And then there he was. Standing by a bench and a lamp, he looked almost as nervous as she felt. Shockingly, he'd changed over the summer. He looked taller, his shoulders broader, and his face harder; more angular, and handsome. His hair was as hopeless as it had always been, but as she moved closer, she could see his eyes better. They were the same, deep green as before, but she could swear they were different. Experienced; they had been opened just that much wider, so to speak.

She had to muster enough courage to call his name. 'Harry!'

He looked up, and wide on his face as the sky was blue, was a smile. Oh, shit. She felt her knees go weak for a moment, before she firmly instructed them to walk. As she made her way to him, she nearly tripped on her own feet. And she was supposed to be a coordinated athlete. Ha. Yeah, right.

When they were finally face to face, Cho noticed that she had to slightly look up into his face. 'You've gotten taller,' she said to him.

Harry's smile only grew broader. 'Er, yeah. I was going to say you had gotten shorter, but I doubted it.'

Oh. He was funny too. Cho was going to need more mental parchment if she wanted to list all his good attributes.

She shifted nervously. 'So. We should get to the carriages.'

Harry looked over her head toward the carriages and nodded.

As they walked, Cho was aware of a devastating desire to throw herself onto the expanse of his chest and yell she loved him and beg forgiveness. Of course, she didn't. But that didn't stop her suddenly reaching for his hand and holding it.

Only a select, observant few saw it. Even fewer spread a whisper about it. But nonetheless, very few would see Harry Potter holding hands with Cho Chang.


	2. Hands

When they reached the carriages, Harry helped Cho into a carriage, and then carefully stepped inside it himself. They sat across from each other, an awkward silence making it's way into their midst. Harry stared at her for a while, looking, observing. She had, if it was possible, only gotten more beautiful, and Harry swore there were lights in her eyes. Her hair looked as silky as it had always been, and it framed her face beautifully. His mouth seemed paralysed, and he couldn't stop staring. Fortunately for him, Cho spoke first.

'I'm really sorry, Harry,' she blurted. As soon as she said the words, her face turned pink.

Harry's tongue refused to function properly. 'Uh, fowha?' How reminiscent of the first time he had asked her out.

Cho, however, seemed to understand him. 'Well, for last year. I know, you're probably over it, and it's nothing now, but I really am sorry. I wish I could take it back, and-'

Harry's ears perked up. 'Wait, what did you say?'

Cho couldn't seem to help herself. 'That I'm really sorry, and you're over me, and well, I wish-'

'I'm not,' he said quickly. Well. Word-vomit was addictive.

Cho's face lit up. 'You're not?' she said slowly.

Harry got up to sit next to her. This time, he took her hand and held it close. 'Look, Cho, I missed you all summer. I know I probably should have tried to get in touch with you, or even talk to you when we were still at school, but-'

Cho couldn't believe her luck. Harry had felt the same way. But she had so much to tell him… She launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his shoulder and felt no reluctance to hug back from him.

Before Harry realized what was happening, the sweet smell of Cho filled his senses, and he found his arms making their way around her. He had an urge to bury his nose in her hair, and keep her pressed against him. 'Cho?'

Her eyes were closed, her heart at peace. Like Harry, she unknowingly took in his smell, luxuriating in the fell of his arms around her. She pulled away for a moment, and then looked into his face. Such a wonderful face too.

And then their lips were together, both of them desperately roaming, searching for what they had been missing for the past months. Harry's hands found their way into her robes, and had yet to battle the barrier known as her uniform. But he was content to let his hands roam, memorizing, familiarizing.

His tongue slipped past her lips, and Cho let a deep moan escape her throat. It felt as if they'd been in the carriage for hours. Their tongues played, learned, and found each other. She let a hand caress his nape, then speared it into his hair, letting the soft texture tickle her palms. Her other hand worked it's way into his shirt, and she traced the lines of his belly.

Harry broke the kiss to press hot, open-mouthed kisses against her throat. He stopped here and there, stopping to suck and gently scrape his teeth against her skin. Then he felt Cho freeze. He lifted his head, and brushed his lips against hers. 'What's wrong?' he breathed against her mouth. He had to resist the urge to nibble on her lips.

She lightly traced his cheek. 'We're here.'

Harry didn't want to stop, but she was right. But he wanted to let his lips kiss lower, to have his hands all over her, and to hear her-

'Harry,' she giggled. It took him up until now to realize that he was now fully atop Cho on the plush carriage seat. He found a hand inside her sweater, dangerously close to… Well. You might be able to guess. And the other was fingering the edge of her skirt. Well well WELL. Look who's a closet pervert.

Cho smiled knowingly. 'We have to go.' She gently pushed Harry off, who was quite reluctant, and adjusted her uniform, smoothing out her skirt and fixing her hair. Harry, meanwhile, couldn't take his eyes off her. When Cho plucked out two pins of her hair and held them between her lips as she put her hands up to her hair, she noticed Harry looking at her, a small smile on his face.

She looked at him, confused. 'What?' But it was rather muffled, due to the presence of bobby pins in her mouth.

Harry really didn't have anything to say. She was just… Perfect. And he loved to simply look at her. 'Nothing.'

Cho raised a brow, but shrugged. When done with her hair, she reached over to fix Harry's hair, and redo his tie, fussing over him. Harry wanted to say he liked her doing that sort of that thing, but refrained from doing so.

* * *

When they both finally stepped out of the carriage, all freshened up, Hermione, who was followed by Ron, approached them. Hermione greeted Cho warmly, while Ron nodded and said a quick hello. They were joined by a friend of Cho's, Eri Lee.

They walked up to the castle together, and when they had to go to their house tables, Cho turned to Harry to kiss his cheek, but apparently, Harry wanted a little more. When she leaned up, he took her lips in his, and kissed her until her knees were on the verge of dropping her. She pulled away and smiled up at him. Then she pressed her lips to his temple and whispered, 'I'll see you later.' Then she walked to her table with Eri. Harry stared after her, and she turned around, walking backwards to smile at him.

When he remained standing there, even after she had sat down, Hermione had pulled on his arm until he moved to sit down. A broad grin was plastered to his face. Ron waved his hands in Harry's face. 'Hellooooo? Earth to Harry!'

Harry finally snapped out of his trance, and looked at Ron. 'What?'

Ron shook his head and leaned on one hand on the table, covering his eyes. Hermione seemed slightly more understanding. 'What happened in the carriage?'

As memories went throught his head, his face turned quite a deep shade of red.

Hermione's eyes darted to the corner of his mouth. 'Is that… _lip-gloss?_' She gasped. 'Harry…'

He quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand, but Hermione was right. It _was_ lip-gloss. Why, oh why had Cho managed to miss that?

Ron suddenly groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

'Ron!' exclaimed Harry. 'What's wrong?'

Ron looked at Harry. 'Bloody hell! Everyone is getting some. Sean's with Parvati, Dean's going after some girl in Hufflepuff, and now you with Cho bloody Chang.'

At this, Harry turned defensive. 'Do you have something against her?'

Ron put his hands up in surrender. 'No, no 'course not. It's just, you know.'

Harry blinked. 'No, I don't.'

Ron seemed incredulous. 'Oh, come on Harry. She's… Beautiful. She's popular. She's hot. The hottest girl in school. I mean, the entire male population of Hogwarts drools over the ground she walks on. She has a bloody _fan-club.' _

At the sound of the words 'fan-club', Harry inwardly cringed. Not that he was worried he had any serious competition, he just didn't want to imagine Cho receiving fan mail and gifts from random guys. He turned to look over his shoulder to look at her. She saw him looking, and smiled back at him. Oh. Well. He didn't blame them.


	3. Dirty Harry

After the feast, Cho made her way to the Ravenclaw common room, until she was caught by surprise when Harry caught her on the staircase. 'Harry!' she exclaimed. She kissed him, then saw that something was wrong. 'What is it?'

Harry sighed. 'Why is it I never noticed you had a fan-club?'

Cho tilted her head. 'You didn't know?' Her arms were around his neck and while his were around her waist.

Harry shifted. 'Not really. I don't like the idea of packs of random schoolboys congregating around my girlfriend. I don't like the idea of you getting chocolates that I didn't give, and boys flirting outrageously with you-'

Cho pressed a finger to his lips, then leaned up so her lips were at his ear. 'Well, someone's getting protective.' She kissed his ear then smiled. 'Don't worry. Even if I do get chocolates that aren't from you, I won't eat them. Promise.' She kissed her way to his cheek. 'And they can flirt all they want. It won't get them anywhere,' she said against the skin of his cheek, then pressing a soft kiss there, and then gently tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

Harry brought her closer, completely forgetting they were out in the open. 'My, my Miss Chang, you're quite wanton. Besides, I've been missing this for way too long,' he murmured against her neck. He nuzzled the soft skin there, while Cho giggled madly. He nibbled on her collarbone, and Cho squealed.

She could feel him smirk against her skin. Then, a sudden loud voice startled her. 'Hey Harry!!' yelled Ron from a few staircases above them. Cho tried to tell Harry, but he seemed rather preoccupied at the moment. 'Harry!' she hissed. She feebly tried to push him off, but soon gave up. Oh, what the hell. It wasn't like she actually wanted him to go.

'Mm,' was all he said. He hadn't even gotten this close to her last year. Not physically, not spiritually. Just, not at all. Back then; they were both uncomfortable, unsure. But now, Harry was so sure of himself, he let his hands roam just _that much lower._ And earned himself a rather enjoyable squeal.

'_Harry!_' Cho squealed. He was being quite bold. Cho found herself enjoying it, and ended up giving in and leaning into him. It was only until Ron reached them she once again physically made an effort to stop Harry. Only a few steps behind Ron, was Hermione. It was her shrill exclamation that finally got Harry to look up.

'_HARRY!'_ Hermione screeched. 'What on _earth?_ Goodness, you seemed rather… Busy there.'

When Harry looked up, a look of utter satisfaction was all over his face. Cho took the opportunity to wriggle the other way around to have her back to his chest. Her face was flushed, and she was quite breathless.

Ron, however, seemed fixated on Cho. 'H-hi,' he stammered.

She made an attempt to wave a hand, and ended up having it kissed by Harry.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. 'Harry! Have you been here the whole time? When we realized you weren't at the common room, Ron went mad! We've been looking for you for ages! Oh, sorry Cho, hello. Harry just didn't reply when we kept calling his name from,' she pointed up, 'up there, and he kept ignoring us-'

'I wasn't ignoring you!' piped up Harry. 'I didn't _hear_ you!'

'_Clearly,_' remarked Hermione. 'No offense to you Cho, of course.'

Cho nodded. She turned in Harry's arms, and kissed him once more. 'You should probably go. I probably should too.' She stepped out of his arms, but had one hand still in Harry's and was abruptly pulled back into a kiss. 'Mmf- Harry!' she squealed in between kisses.

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ron had a hard time taking his eyes off them. Hermione finally sighed and cleared her throat firmly.

Cho pulled away, and put a hand over Harry's lips. 'Really. I should go.'

Harry took her hand by the wrist and pressed his forehead against hers. 'I don't want you to go.'

Cho smiled warmly. 'Mm, as tempting as that sounds, I really can't. I'm Head Girl Harry. I'm supposed to set an example.'

At this, Hermione gave a triumphant look. Harry, however, looked dumbstruck. 'You're _WHAT?'_

Cho sighed. 'You weren't listening at the feast?'

Hermione cut in. '_I_ was.'

Cho smiled at Hermione, and then turned to Harry one last time. 'It's nice to know someone pays attention.'

Harry was left speechless as Cho kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

'Mate, you have GOT to teach me,' said Ron as all three of them watched Cho walk up to the Ravenclaw Tower. It seemed he had finally found his tongue.

Harry grinned. 'I don't think I want to, Ron.'

* * *

The next morning, Cho woke up with a wonderful feeling. God, she couldn't believe it. She'd gotten back with Harry Potter, had him lust after her, _and_ given him a vicious snogging all in one night. Her best friend Eri was still asleep, but decided against waking her up. She glanced over at her clock. It was still 7am anyway.

She quickly dressed into her uniform and robes, and headed for breakfast. Excitement made her rather hungry. As to be expected of the hour, the Great Hall was barely populated. A few small, huddled groups here and there, and a few students going solo dotted the massive room. Cho didn't think any more of it and made her way to the virtually empty Ravenclaw table, save for a couple of first years at the front.

Cho piled her plate high with a generous serving of bacon and eggs, plus a small stack of pancakes and a muffin. Or two. When she finally set about demolishing the mountain on her plate, a voice startled her from behind.

'Big appetite?'

She turned to find Harry leaning over her shoulder. With a mouth full of pancake, she kissed his cheek.

'Ooh. Sorry.' She put her hand over her mouth. _Someone_ was being a piggy.

Harry grinned, and wiped the corner of her mouth with the pad of his thumb, and then sat down beside her.

Cho couldn't help but blush prettily. She swallowed her mouthful and forked a bit of egg. 'Hungry?'

Harry eyed the egg on her fork carefully.. 'You don't intend to feed that to me, do you?'

Cho turned to fully face him and positioned the fork. 'Open wide.'

Though nervously reluctant, Harry obediently opened his mouth, and in went Cho's forkful of egg.

She smiled triumphantly. 'That wasn't so bad, was it?'

The pair leaned in for a kiss when they heard someone yell, 'Cho!'

Cho looked up to see Eri at the doors of the hall, and was presently making her way towards them.

Harry gulped. 'I should go.'

But Cho kept his hand firmly locked in hers. 'No, don't.' She moved closer to him. 'Don't worry.'

'Well, Cho,' said Eri slyly from behind the pair. 'Always get the good ones, don't you?'

'Oh, shut up.' Cho rolled her eyes and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. 'I don't even want to know what you mean by that,' she said, as Harry began to pick at her plate.

Eri sat down on Cho's empty side. 'Well. I'm assuming you two are officially back on?' she asked as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. 'Not that I need to check. Jeez, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds?'

Harry decided it would be wiser to not reply. Not with a mouth full of food. He'd probably spray Cho and Eri all over. Not a pretty picture. So he tried to smile, but seemed to have trouble holding all that food in.

In an instant, Cho had a napkin at Harry's mouth, dabbing and wiping.

Eri raised her eyebrows. 'You know, I'm a romanticist. But you two are so sickeningly sweet, you belong in a fairytale. And that's a compliment,' she said, resting her chin on her hand. But Harry and Cho were barely listening. They were far closer than they had been a moment ago, and were whispering and murmuring.

Cho turned to her friend and grinned. 'Hey, what's the time?'

Eri pulled back her sleeve and looked at her watch. '5 past 8. Why?'

Cho's face stilled. 'Oh shit, I have to go.' She gathered her things quickly. 'I'm supposed to be tutoring Austin Wetherwood at eight.' She gave Harry one more kiss before running out of the hall.

Harry turned to Eri. 'Who's Austin Wetherwood?'

'Some seventh year from Slytherin who is hopeless at Transfiguration. I was totally against it, but Cho was all, "It's just tutoring."' she replied sourly. 'If you ask me, she's fraternizing with the enemy. Something just rubs me the wrong way with those Slytherins.' Eri shrugged. 'But, that's Cho for you. Miss Be-Nice-and-Do-The-Right-Thing. Gotta give her credit for that.'

Harry looked over at the doors to the hall once more. 'Yeah. Yeah, I guess we do.'

* * *

Okay people. I've had over 200 hits, and 2 reviews. Come on now, I appreciate feedback.

On a side note, thank you to all my faithful readers who have followed this story all the way through.


	4. Austin, Marietta and Arithmancy

Yay! 10 reviews! A little more promising than the 2 I had a couple of days ago... And also... over 680 hits! Also very promising. Keep reviewing, and keep reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

'Sorry I'm late,' puffed Cho as she pulled out a heavy book out of her bag. 'I was at breakfast.'

Austin eyed her flushed cheeks and that glimmer in her eye was just too noticeable. 'It looks like it isn't the only thing you were at.' He smirked tauntingly.

Cho shrugged it off. She was used to his rude and crude remarks, as well as the constant passes he made at her. 'Did you go over that chapter I set for you?'

Austin gave her a brilliant smile. He was always one for the ladies, and Cho… Well. She was some lady. 'Yeah. Rather go over you, though.' He'd been doing this tutoring thing for a month since last year now, and she still hadn't responded the way he had hoped. Which, compared to his previous conquests, was rather annoying.

Once more, Cho ignored the comment. 'Good. Where are you up to in class now?' Was it just her, or was he getting closer?

Austin put a hand over the pages of the book, sliding his fingers across the parchment. It was time to end this endless game of cat and mouse. 'Uh, I don't remember.' He suddenly took her hand. 'Look, I'm trying my hardest here. Could you give me a break?'

Cho blinked. She wasn't sure what he meant. Did he mean she was going too hard on him with work? He seemed like he could keep up. 'Um, Austin, if you wanted me to go easy on you and slowly go over the work then-'

Austin shook his head impatiently. 'No, Cho, that wasn't what I meant.' He began to run his fingers over her knuckles suggestively.

Cho gasped and pulled her hand away. 'Austin… I can't. I don't-'

Austin persisted, moving closer to her. 'Come on Cho. This,' he gestured with his hands, 'us, it's there. Don't fight it.'

Cho sighed. 'Austin, there is no us. There never was, and never will be. If you aren't here for tutoring, then I suppose we're done here, aren't we?' She quickly packed her things away and moved to stand up.

But Austin wasn't giving in that easily. He grabbed her hand as she stood up.

'What are you talking about? I go to you for help with Transfiguration, when I could've easily asked some other brainiac, and you play hard-to-get for ages, and you're always driving me crazy, flirting outrageously, then shying away, and now you say there's nothing between us? Cho, you can't deny it. We-'

Cho took a step back and yanked her hand out of his grasp. '_What?_ Austin, I've been tutoring you. That's _it._ I haven't been fliritng, playing hard-to-get or anything else you might have misunderstood. I'm sorry, but it isn't like that between us. I don't see you in that way, and,' she sighed as Harry flashed through her mind, 'I don't want to. I'm helping you with your Transfiguration. That's all.' Cho swallowed. _That's_ why he'd been so... Oh, gross. She couldn't help but shudder. Austin was, she'd admit, good-looking, smooth, and sometimes charming, but... There was just something about him that made her skin crawl. She'd tried to stay as far as possible, and have minimal contact, but he's always move closer, saying he didn't understand, and he needed her to explain it again.

That slimy, no-good, dirty-minded bastard. She wanted to slap him, but told herself she'd actually have to touch him to do that. Cho took another step back, preparing to break into a sprint out of the library if she had to. 'Find yourself another tutor.' She turned on her heel and walked to the doors, but was met with Austin's broad, muscular chest instead.

She looked up at him. 'Get out of my way.' Oh wait. She'd nearly forgotten. 'Please.'

Austin looked up at the ceiling, and then began to laugh incredulously. 'Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go that easy?' He braced his arms on two bookcases and leaned toward her. 'I want you Cho. And don't think I'm going to just give you up just because you say you aren't interested.'

Cho groaned and tried to get past him, but he blocked her every time. 'Get out of my way, Austin,' she repeated. God, he was more annoying by the minute.

This time, Austin reached out to stroke her face, but Cho dodged his beefy hand. He laughed again. 'You're really tough-headed, you know that?' Austin shook his head and sighed. He seemed to be somehow enjoying himself. He moved his face closer to hers. 'It's pretty hot.' He looked over her face, and into those brown eyes. They flashed dangerously. Austin smirked to himself. There wasn't anything more attractive than a dangerous girl. A hot, dangerous girl.

Cho inwardly retched. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled vaguely of pumpkin juice and something between a rotting corpse and peppermint. It was disgusting. She wondered how on earth other girls were able to stand it, especially when they were snogging. But she didn't back down. She stood her ground, challenging him, daring him to make one more comment.

And he did. 'You know what I'd like to do to you?' he whispered slyly, 'I want- _AAARRGHHH!!!_' His earsplitting yell of pain rang through the quiet library as Cho dug her knee into his groin.

She then grabbed the front of his shirt and hissed in his ear. 'Now you know what I want to do to you. Over, and over, and over again.' Cho pushed him away roughly and stepped over his pain wrung form and marched out of the library, with every boy in the room staring after her.

* * *

As Cho walked to Ravenclaw Tower, she shuddered. _That_ was an experience she'd rather not go through again. She should've known better. He was in Slytherin, for crying out loud. She should've known that he was up to something. Ugh. She really needed something to take her mind off it. 

'Cho! Hey! Cho!' a voice called from behind. Cho turned to see Eri running after her. She was trying to weave her way through the mass of students, which presently was not working. 'Ow! Hey, watch it! Oh no, not you-'

When she reached her, Eri was puffed. 'Jeez Cho. How the hell do you get through that kind of crowd without someone stepping on your foot at least twice?' Her eyes widened mockingly. 'Oh _right._ Nearly half of them are too busy looking at you or your legs.' Eri looked her over. 'Probably trying to look at both. I'm trying to decide which of the two looks better.'

Cho laughed and playfully slugged her and slung an arm around her best friend's neck. 'Probably. Come on, I need to put some stuff away at the dormitory.'

* * *

At the dormitory, Eri plopped herself onto Cho's four-poster while Cho rummaged through her trunk. 'So…' 

Cho didn't lift her head. 'So?'

Eri leaned forward on her stomach and rested her chin in her hands. 'Well, come on, spill it.'

Cho closed her trunk slowly. 'Spill what?'

Eri closed her eyes and pretended to think for a moment. 'Hm… Oh, well, you know, you've had your hands _all over him_ lately… Oh, let's see… **HARRY**!!'

At the sound of his name, Cho's began to giggle like a maddened schoolgirl. Oh, wait. She _was_ a maddened schoolgirl. 'Well…' she began, trying to remain composed, a smile threatening to crack the top of her head open, 'You know…'

''Fraid I don't Cho.' She yanked Cho's arm. 'Come on! I need details! I mean, I know you were _so_ pining for him after that… Incident and all, but Christ Cho! I was with you on the train, and I totally picked up on how you could not stop thinking about him, but he is cute, and has an even cuter butt, so I don't blame you, anyway, and then when we get to school, YOU'RE ALL OVER EACH OTHER.'

Cho lay back on her bed and smiled to herself. 'Turns out I wasn't the only on doing the pining.' She sat up and crossed her legs.

Eri rolled her eyes. 'That really isn't surprising. He wants you, gets you, then loses you, I mean YOU, Cho Chang. It'd be hard _not_ to.'

'Could you lay off me already? It's all, "You're CHO CHANG, the-"'

'Sorry. Anyway,' said Eri. 'How is he?'

'He's good. He said he wasn't over me, which was a relief-' Cho stopped mid-sentence when she saw Eri's face. '_Oh. You mean..._ As you should so unbelievably know, we haven't got to that bridge yet. I'm the opposite of easy, remember? I don't just fall into bed with people. But if you mean the snogging and everything… He's… He's…'

'Oh God…' began Eri. 'He's incredible, isn't he? Just absolutely, unbelievably, mind-blowingly INCREDIBLE, isn't he?!'

Cho let out a squeal and hid her face in a pillow. A muffled 'Yes!' came from the pillow.

Eri moaned. 'Why? WHY? WHY IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU GET THE GOOD SNOGGERS?! Probably good in a lot of other departments too, but _STILL_.' Eri hopped off the bed and leaned against the bedpost when she heard footsteps. The moment she turned around, the door opened, and Marietta stepped in.

Eri instantly glared at her. 'What the hell do you want?'

Marietta eyed the form on the bed. 'Is she asleep?'

Suddenly, Cho sat up. 'Is who asle- Oh. Marietta. What are you doing here?' She remembered last year all too well. She was another factor that had contributed to last year's events. Cho had cut herself off from her since then. Traitor.

Marietta closed the door and stepped closer. 'Can I talk to you?' She looked at Eri. 'In private.'

Cho stood up and shook her head. 'Whatever you say to me, you can say to Eri. Unlike some people,' she seethed, 'I can trust her. What's there to talk about anyway?'

Eri smirked smugly. She couldn't help being proud of her friendship with Cho. They were best friends. She always knew Marietta was a scheming little snake anyway.

Marietta looked uncomfortable, but went on to say, 'Fine. Look, Cho, about last year-'

'Oh, yes, last year. An eventful year, wasn't it?' Cho scoffed. It seemed her normally enduring patience had called in sick. She pretended to find her nails more interesting.

Marietta soldiered on. 'I'm sorry, ok? Do you have to treat me so-so… Coldly?'

Cho tilted her head, and then shook her head, smiling. 'Oh, so, after everything that went on, you're asking me if I _have_ to treat you coldly?' Cho pretended to be deep in thought. 'Hm… Well, yes I do have to, it's absolutely essential. And what's more is, I _want _to.'

Eri turned to her friend. _That_ was not something Cho would've said normally. Marietta seemed to have sparked a very dangerous fire in Cho, and Eri knew it. 'Cho,' she interrupted. She'd better intervene. If she didn't, Marietta could be a crisp within a very short period of time. Not that she minded, but Cho would face the consequences, especially as Head Girl.

Cho, however, glared fiercely at Marietta. She appeared to have not heard the "I'm sorry" part, and if she had, she clearly didn't care.

'Cho, take it easy,' soothed Eri. She knew Cho far too well. She was patient, and kind and all but push her buttons, and you could very well end up at St. Mungo's faster than you could say Quidditch. Cho was a dangerous person to be around if she was furious _and_ didn't like you. But Eri could handle her. 'She isn't worth the trouble.'

'I'm sorry, Cho,' repeated Marietta.

And yet, Cho heard no remorse in her tone. 'Good for you,' she said simply. 'Now please leave. A sixth year like you isn't supposed to be in the seventh year dormitory.' Might as well exercise her Head Girl authority.

Without another word, Marietta left.

'Well. That was fun.' She walked to her bed and heaved her trunk open.

Cho turned to her friend and tried to smile, but couldn't. 'I'm not going to forgive her yet. Possibly not ever.'

'That's so… Not like you. But anyway,' she sighed, trying to lighten the mood. 'There's a trip to Hogsmeade today, seventh years only. Want to go?'

Cho grinned. 'Definitely.'

Harry sat under a tree on the grounds by the lake, reading some book Hermione had forced him to read. "It'll help with your Arithmancy!" she'd said. But all he could think about was Cho. First chapter: The art- Cho. Second Chapter: Advanced arith- Cho. Third Chapter: Cho. Fourth Chapter: Cho.

He shut the book and looked around. It was pretty quiet. Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes. And when he opened them again moments later, a freckled face was there.

'AAHH!!'

Ron stepped back quickly. 'Sorry mate. Had to check you were still alive from that book Hermione gave you.' He sat down beside Harry. 'Hey… What happened in the carriage on the way to school? You never told me. I can make a pretty good guess though. When I asked Hermione, she kept telling me to never mind. But,' he shrugged, 'I'm a guy. I can't help it.'

Harry put his glasses back on and shrugged. 'We talked. Among other things.'

Ron's ears immediately perked up. 'Other things? WHAT other things?' He paused. Realized. 'You snogged, didn't you?!'

'You said you could make a good guess!' laughed Harry. 'So guess!'

Ron sighed. 'It's as I thought… I'M ALONE!!'

Harry shook his head. 'Hey, I'm still working on it, you know. My relationship with Cho isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. It's going to take work.' Harry didn't mention that he knew it'd be worth it, though. That every argument, and struggle his relationship with Cho would face, would be worth the world if he fought on for it. Oh, and he would.

Ron's face remained gloomy. 'Yeah, whatever you say mate. Hey, speaking of which, where is she? She isn't nearby is she?' Ron quickly looked around. He seemed to be rather nervous in front of the beautiful Head Girl.

Harry instantly picked up on it. 'Do you fancy her?'

'No!' Ron replied quite quickly. 'Of course not. She's just really… And those girls that hung around her a lot...'

Harry knew what he meant. Cho's former group of friends were much like her, in the way that they had a way of turning heads of boys. She had dropped most of them after she had learned of their 'loyalty' last year, leaving only one real friend, Eri.

Harry stilled. Oh no. When Cho had needed someone most, he had left her. He had left her because of a couple of mistakes they had each made, and she had probably been so alone. When she had wanted someone, anyone, he hadn't been there. He winced. She almost certainly had been in pain, and… He did nothing. Harry couldn't stop the immense wave of guilt rushing over him all at once, crashing into him, and tugging and squeezing at his heart. The picture of Cho's face stained with salty tears filled his mind, and though he desperately tried to push it away, it remained. Cho crying was something Harry most definitely did not enjoy seeing; he couldn't stand it.

'Harry?' Ron's voice pulled him back to reality, and he found that he had tears in his eyes.

'You alright?' Ron asked.

Harry blinked them away, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. How awkward would have it had been if Ron found him crying all of a sudden?

'Something in my eye.'

Ron blinked. 'Uh, ok, sure. Hey, you want to go to see Hagrid?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, sure. But where's Hermione?'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'She wants to get ahead for class on Monday. She's in the library.'

* * *

Well well, just goes to show being beautiful isn't all that it's cracked up to be! And Ron is lonely... But if you love Ron, have no fear! There'll be a little somethin' somethin' for him later...

Now. Press that button that says Review. You know you want to. Oh, and for all those who have been faithful to this story, namely TheScathed, Reddhottmustang and Chang Kuei. Thanks guys. Appreciate the reviews. So. Keep reviewing.

Oh, and to TheScathed, I'm a fast updater, but not your ordinary writer.

Hugs and candy, Cybong.


	5. Hagrid's Hut

Harry and Ron made their way to Hagrid's Hut, and saw him heaving a massive pumpkin toward an even bigger pile of them.

'Hagrid!' Harry called from higher on the hill.

Hagrid looked up and smiled, waving a hand bigger than Harry's face. 'Harry! Ron! How are you? Come on in, there's some tea I've got boiling.'

Harry couldn't help but smile back at the half-giant. He'd missed Hagrid. He remembered that fateful night he'd come on his eleventh birthday, turning his life upside down, and then shaking it like snowglobe. Hagrid was someone Harry would never, ever forget.

They followed Hagrid into the hut, and sat down.

'So,' Hagrid began. 'I see you've got a grin the size of that pumpkin outside, eh Harry? What's the occasion?'

Ron answered for him. 'He's back with Cho,' he said glumly.

'Ha!' Hagrid laughed. 'About time! I knew you two would sometime. You two are somethin' else, you know Harry?' He glanced at Ron. 'Aren't ya happy for 'im Ron?'

Ron smiled weakly. 'Yeah, but…'

'But what?' Hagrid asked. 'Don't worry Ron. Why don't you ask Hermione out if you're so… Gloomy?'

Ron's face turned the colour of his hair. 'What? Me? And Hermione? Yeah, like that's going to happen! She's so brainy, so annoying and she always has to know everything!'

Harry and Hagrid shared a look, and shook their heads. 'If you say so Ron.'

Hagrid sat down in his armchair and sighed. 'So Harry. You going to make this time around last longer?'

Harry's grin only got wider. 'I'm not going to give up so easily this time, Hagrid. She means too much for me to just let her go again.'

Hagrid nodded. 'I heard she had a pretty rough summer too. Only about two friends left, she has.'

Harry looked into the fireplace. 'Yeah, I figured. I can't believe I left her like that over-'

'A few silly mistakes, is what you left each other for. You're both only human, Harry. And I'm sure she's realized that too.'

'Yeah. I don't ever want to see her like that. In pain, or crying or anything. It just feels so… Odd. I want to be with her all the time, I want to see her face every time I open my eyes, and I can't stop thinking about her. And the thought of her being so alone, so miserable… I want to be able to make her smile, and hear her laugh; I want to see her happy. And I want her to know that she can always come to me, rain or shine, hell or high water, for anything. It's like…' Harry grasped for the right words. 'Like I want to change the world, but all for her. I want to be there for her, and…'

Hagrid was speechless, and Ron… Well, if Ron had been silent before, he was definitely mute now.

Suddenly, Hagrid beamed at Harry, sighing. 'It's a wonder you haven't realized it yet.'

Harry tore his gaze away from the fire. 'Realized what?'

Hagrid chuckled. 'Don't you worry, now. You'll figure it out.'

Harry only got more curious, but decided that he'd be able to figure it out soon enough. He looked over at Ron, who now was smiling.

'What're you on about?' Harry asked.

Ron laughed quietly. 'You might be Harry Potter, and you may have the girl, the galleons and the talent, but you're actually pretty thick right now. I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.'

After a while, Harry and Ron left Hagrid, who was beaming once more at them, and walked back to the castle.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, Harry saw Cho standing there with Eri. He ran up to her and kissed her cheek from behind.

'Harry!' she squealed. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

He grinned. 'Hello to you to.' He kissed her again. God, he doubted he'd ever get enough of her.

Cho smiled back. 'Hello.' She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him a fair bit longer.

Next to the now-occupied Cho, stood Eri, who was busy checking Harry out, her eyes running up and down.

And next to Harry, stood Ron, outwardly cringing, inwardly wishing he felt the same way Harry did about Cho, wanting someone who meant what Cho did to Harry.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry saw she was wearing tight, hip-hugging jeans, and a loose top that clung to her form deliciously. He stared for a bit, then found his voice and said 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Hogsmeade,' she replied. 'I'd ask you to come with me, but it's seventh years only this time.'

'Oh.' Harry was beginning to lose his speech at an incredibly fast rate now that his attention was on what Cho was wearing. An idea began to form in his head. 'Have fun.'

Cho's lips twisted, not quite in a smile. 'I'll try. I wish you could go.'

Harry smirked. 'Oh, I don't know. I might make a guest appearance at the Three Broomsticks or something. Take advantage of my name.'

Cho's face became more serious. This Head Girl stuff was getting fairly annoying. Here she was, snogging her boyfriend, about to go out, and he couldn't go. And it looked like he intended to, regardless of whether he was allowed to or not. And, she wanted him to. 'Harry.' She had to put up _some_ sort of compliance to the school rules. She was chosen for a reason, and did not intend to have the title taken away. Not when so much already had been. 'Harry, no. Don't even think about it. No planning, no scheming and no sneaking out to Hogsmeade for a quick snog.'

Harry looked disappointment. 'Not even a _really_ quick snog?' he asked, smiling.

Cho pressed herself against him and whispered against his lips. 'Well, you could, but I don't think I'd be able to stay satisfied with that.' She pressed her lips to his, then a soft kiss to his forehead. 'We have to go now.' She managed to pull herself away, and step backward. 'I'll see you when I get back, okay? If I see you any earlier, you're going to regret it.'

Harry raised a brow. 'Am I?'

Cho crooked a finger at him. 'Oh, yes. Very much. So don't even think about slinking out of the castle!'

Harry put a hand up in surrender. 'All right, all right. No scheming, no planning and no sneaking out of the castle. Gotcha.

Satisfied, Cho turned and walked on with the other seventh years. Little did she know that on Harry's other hand, he'd had two fingers crossed when he said that.

* * *

Yes, I know, this was a relatively short chapter compared to the previous ones, but ngh. Oh well.

REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU. 710 hits and 10 reviews is kind of irritating. Yes, I'm nagging you nearly every chapter now, but please. I'd like some sort of feedback.

Peace out! Cybong

Ooh, a cookie...


	6. Hogsmeade and Theo Chang

As soon as Cho was out of sight, Harry sprinted back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron lagged behind, yelling all the way, 'BLOODY HELL HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FOR?! SLOW DOWN!'

When Harry reached the dormitory, he delved into his trunk and pulled out two items. The Marauder's Map, and his Invisibility Cloak. As Ron stumbled into the dorm on jelly legs behind him, his eyes widened.

'But-but Harry! She said not to! She's Head Girl! You don't just go disobeying the _Head Girl_!' he began to frantically mutter.

Harry countered him. 'You didn't pay _any_ attention to what Percy said when he was Head Boy.'

But Ron went on. 'Well, I didn't happen to be going out with him, did I?! It's worse for you! The Head Girl also happens to be your girlfriend! And she said you'd regret it! You don't want to imagine what could happen there, do you?!'

Harry raised a brow. 'If I recall, and correct me if I'm wrong, Cho is _my_ girlfriend. You just said so yourself. Why are _you_ so worried?'

'B-because… Just because!' he defended pathetically.

Harry blinked. 'Uh. Ok. Whatever.' He began to walk out of the dormitory, before Ron blocked his way.

'Harry, mate, come on. She could be capable of DANGEROUS things. You haven't seen her pushed to the edge.'

'Oh, and you have? Look, just move Ron. I'll deal with whatever she throws at me. Somehow.' He moved to the left, and Ron followed quickly, but Harry dodged his arm and swiftly went right. He charged down the stairs and went straight to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Before Harry pulled on his Invisibility Cloak, Ron spoke. 'Don't say I didn't warn you mate.' He saluted. 'I wish you luck. And if you don't get back alive, can I have your Firebolt?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, sure.' And then he disappeared behind the statue.

* * *

'Cho! Oy! Cho!'

Cho turned around to see her cousin Theo running up to her. Next to Eri and her brother David, he was one of very few who remained a loyal friend of hers. Theo had all the classic Chang characteristics. Good-looks, even better grades, black hair, athletic prowess, sharp reflexes and money. Oodles and oodles of money.

'Hey Theo,' she sighed wistfully. It was rather awkward. There she was, in the middle of a candy store full of sugar-high seventeen year olds, and she was being _wistful._

He raised a dark brow. 'What's with you?' He leaned on a shelf lined with lollipops.

Cho shrugged. 'Oh,' she said. 'Nothing you need to worry about.' She looked around. 'Where's your girlfriend? Um… What's her name? Emma… Emma something… It was a funny name, I remember…'

Theo scoffed. 'Emma Wigglesworth?'

'Yeah! That's it. Wigglesworth.'

Theo shrugged and folded his arms. 'Broke up with her last year. She was getting way too… Clingy. "Oh, Theo! Theo, can you walk me to class? Theo, can you walk me to the common room? THEO CAN YOU WALK ME TO THE BATHROOM?!"' He cleared his throat. 'It was way, _way_ too much. I mean, nice ass, nice face, and not-so-nice altogether.'

Cho shook her head. 'Maybe if you stopped judging girls by how nice their behind is, you might actually get somewhere in a relationship.'

Theo brushed the comment off. 'What about you? Where's _your_ boyfriend?'

Cho was taken aback. 'How do you know I have one? As far as you should know, I broke up with the last one last year.'

Theo grinned. 'Word spreads fast when you've got a fan club just _green_ with envy. Not to mention the entire male student body of Hogwarts. Oh, wait. It's the one you dumped last year, right? What's his name? The Boy Who Lived? Harry Potter, isn't it?' he asked mockingly.

Cho slugged her cousin on the shoulder. 'Yes. What's it to you?'

Theo's started to laugh. 'I'm sorry, but I'd like to get the exclusive on the most wanted girl at school, you know, being your cousin and all.'

Cho groaned. 'And then what? You gonna tell all your little friends who so desperately want to know?' She sighed. 'Not happening.'

Theo put an arm around her shoulder. 'Come on Cho. You know me better than that.' He kissed the top of her head.

Cho looked up at Theo. He'd always been taller than her, so she wasn't deterred by it. 'Yeah, I do, don't I?' She remembered when they were younger, and she'd started to call him her big fat teddy bear. An embarrassing memory, yes, but one she treasured above many others. Though, she still did call him her teddy bear. Not that anyone other than Eri and her family knew. Theo would have died several times over if she'd told any of his girlfriends.

* * *

Harry pushed the tile in Honeydukes cellar back into place, and climbed up the stairs. He peeped through the door, and pulled off his cloak. There she was. Leaning on a shelf full of lollipops, laughing.

But she wasn't alone. Harry pulled his cloak back on, and stepped outside the cellar. She was with another Ravenclaw. A boy. Harry had never met him before, but he'd seen him. And he was pretty popular too. Harry felt a blow of anger and jealousy. The boy was tall, and very good-looking. And yet, every time Harry looked at him, he was reminded of Cho. Why on earth was that?

Harry stomped toward the pair, balling his fist, ready to punch the boy's lights out. The boy put an arm around Cho, and then kissed her head. Oh, he was going to do far more than punch him.

When Harry faced the boy, prepared to beat the living bejeebus out of him, the boy turned to face him. He seemed to be looking right at him. He flashed a perfect, white-toothed smile at Cho. 'Looks like I finally get to meet him.'

Cho gasped.

Theo reached over, and before Harry knew it, his cloak had been pulled off. How the hell…

'Ah, Harry Potter,' Theo said pleasantly, 'Nice to finally meet you.'

'Sod off,' Harry snarled.

'Hey!' Cho said. 'What's your problem? Or better yet, what the hell are you doing here?! You better give me a damn good explanation Harry, or-'

Harry let out a gruff bark of laughter. 'Ha! _I'm_ the one who has to do explaining?! You're the one who's with another guy!'

Cho's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. '_With another guy?_ Harry, what're you-' She looked at Theo. Then his arm around her shoulder. She put two and two together. '_Him?_ Oh, no, Harry, it's not what it looks like. Oh, God, that'd gross.'

Harry remained silent. …Gross?

Cho smiled and hugged Harry's arm. 'Harry, this is my cousin Theo. Theodore Chang.'

Theo held out his hand. 'Good to meet the guy who's got his tongue down my beloved cousin's throat.'

Cho thumped him hard on his chest.

'Ow. What?'

Cho scowled at him. She then turned to Harry. 'I told you that you didn't need to worry Harry. You don't.'

Harry couldn't help a rush of relief run through his veins. Her cousin… Well no wonder Theo reminded him so much of Cho. They were bloody related. 'Oh. Oh, right. Sorry.' He now felt very uncomfortable.

Theo laughed. 'Don't worry about it. Not the first time a guy's thought I was with their girl. Just the first time someone's thought that me and Cho were… Well. That'd be…'

Cho looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. 'Disgusting.'

Theo grinned. 'Yeah! That's it. No offense Cho, I mean, most guys would kill for a date with you and all, but dating my outrageously hot cousin isn't something on my to-do-list.'

Cho nodded. 'Neither.' She kissed Harry's cheek- Wait. Harry. Here. In Hogsmeade.

She slapped the back of his head. 'Yow!' Harry yelped. 'What was that for?!'

Cho grabbed his collar and dragged him outside.

Theo watched her, apparently amused, and pulled a lollipop from the shelf behind him, paying for it, then began to lick it ever so slowly. Watching Cho throw a hissy fit was always good fun. At least, for the ones watching.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' yelled Cho. She pulled Harry behind the busy candy store, leaving a disappointed Theo at the window. 'You shouldn't even be here! I _told_ you not to come, and _nooo_ you just had to go and sneak out!'

Harry put his hands up in surrender. 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you.'

'Ha! You are _so_ not sorry! Don't apologize when you don't mean it!'

'Sorry.'

'No you aren't!!'

'…'

Cho closed her eyes for an instant, and then opening them, and tilting her head slightly, regarding Harry carefully, who was looking at her like she'd hit him over the head with a plank. Slightly confused, and strangely happy.

She took Harry's hands in her own. 'I'm sorry, Harry.' Cho sighed. 'I'm Head Girl. And I need to take that seriously. I can't ignore the rules, because I'm supposed to enforce them. I don't usually enjoy telling people off and everything, and you, being my boyfriend, are not making this job any easier for me.'

Harry pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. This is what they should have been like last year. Open, understanding and honest. He stroked her hair. 'I am sorry, you know. For making it harder for you, anyway. I don't regret coming here, because you might've never told me that.'

Cho nodded, her face still pressed against his shoulder.

And all the while, Austin Wetherwood watched from afar.

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter. Theo, Cho's cousin, was a rather fun character to make. If you like him, tell me, and I might a couple of fics about him.

Next chapter, Cho and Harry get it all out on the table. Not the hot lemon you're all waiting for, sorry. But it's gonna be heaven for the romantics, and bliss for Harry/Cho fans.

Well. You know what to do now. REVIEW!!


	7. Confessions

After a couple of butterbeers and buying bucketloads of sweets, Cho snuck back to the castle with Harry through the secret passage.

When they got back, they walked together around the grounds for a while. Cho talked about herself, and her family, and Harry loved it. He wanted to know all about her, what she laughed at, what she liked and even what she found distressing, said things just so he could try and prevent anything of the sort happening. He found her endlessly intriguing, and she continued to fascinate him. The way she smiled at him when he complimented her, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about the ones she loved, and every little thing that made her Cho. He even loved the way she sneezed.

Then she told him something that everyone except him seemed to know. She was the heiress to the Chang fortune; her father was the infamous business tycoon Kai Chang, who was half-Japanese and half-Korean, the head of several magic book-publishing companies and the owner of several major Quidditch stadiums around Asia and Europe, among other things. Kai Chang was also co-owner of the English Quidditch team, though he formerly owned the Japanese and Korean teams, giving them both up when he moved to England. He had deep connections into the Japanese and Chinese authorities, and the Ministry of Magic, and knew both Fudge and Dumbledore personally.

Kai was the richest wizard to have ever emerged from Asia, and shocking the wizarding tabloids when he announced he was moving to England permanently to try and break the market there after taking numerous trips there, especially when he'd been at Hogwarts. Her mother, Kirei Chang, was on the school board; she had published several books on healing techniques, and was rather famous in the wizarding hospitals around the world. Her parents owned several estates, and nearly a quarter of Diagon Alley itself.

One thing Harry paid particular attention to, was that Cho's father had more money and connections than Lucius Malfoy. They were on speaking terms, occasionally meeting for business and the like.

'I remember I had to go to some restaurant with my family to have dinner with him-'

'You had to go to dinner with the Malfoys?!' Harry seemed incredulous, and quite proud that she had been bitter and cold to Draco the entire time, although she was polite to his parents, and showed respect to her elders.

Harry was like a sponge, absorbing every little word and fact that came out of Cho's pretty mouth. After a while, she said, 'You know, I've been talking about myself the whole time.'

Harry grinned like an idiot.

She stared at him. 'What?'

Harry tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'Nothing. I'm a good listener, aren't I?'

Cho laughed. 'Yes, you are. But I want to know about you.'

Harry shrugged as they walked along the path. 'There isn't much to tell. Nothing as interesting as your life.'

Cho frowned. 'Of course there is. Everybody's got a story to tell. All you've got to do is listen.'

At this, Harry stopped and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. 'Is that what you think?'

Cho smiled. 'It's what I know. A story is a story, good or bad.'

Harry bent his head and kissed her until her knees threatened to buckle. He had a knack for doing that. 'Well, I suppose you already know how it all began…' he started.

Harry told her about the Dursleys, though she was amazed at how he had managed to live with Muggles until he was eleven, not knowing about magic and living without it, and he told her about how Hagrid, his giant in not-so-shining armor, found him and gave his cousin a piggy tail. She laughed so hard she had to sit down. Harry sat down next to her, and realized it was the same tree he was under this morning they were sitting under.

He told her about how he'd met Ron and Hermione and how they'd come to be as they were today, and she said she admired them both because they'd been able to see him for who he was, not the Boy with The Scar, and love him all the same, no matter what. She said she loved when people saw the real her, and didn't judge her for what they knew without knowing _her_. Though it didn't happen very often, she said, it still was a wonderful thing when it did.

Harry loved talking to her like this. There was nothing between them, no barriers, and no guesswork. He could tell her anything; everything, and she'd be completely honest with him. He loved the way she listened to him, and the way she spoke to him, like she was writing in a diary. She was open, honest and he loved it. He made a silent vow to always be honest with her, regardless of anything else.

'Harry,' she said as she lay against him as he leant on the tree; her back to his chest.

'Hm?' He was busy tracing the skin on her arm. It was a wonder; the finest silk, softer than anything he'd ever felt.

She turned to face him and sat up. 'I need to tell you something.'

Harry shifted against the tree. 'What is it Cho?'

Cho looked down at her hands for a moment, and then sighed. 'Back when I was with Cedric… I never stopped thinking about you, you know.'

Harry took one of her hands and caressed it soothingly.

Cho suddenly had the strength to go on. She heaved in a breath, and told him her secret that she'd hid from everyone. 'And after a while, a few days before the Third Task, maybe about a week or so, I decided I was going to break it off with Cedric.'

Harry looked straight at her. The backs of his fingers brushed her cheek gently. Cho put a hand over his and kissed his palm. 'I'm so sorry Harry. I should have told you before.'

Harry brought his face closer to his. 'Sweetheart,' the endearment making Cho's heart soar, 'There's nothing to apologise for.'

Cho smiled shakily. 'I decided to break it off with him, because I wanted to be with you.'

Harry felt the genuine smile make it's way to his lips, and he couldn't help leaning forward to kiss her. She relaxed into the kiss, and he felt her smile. His tongue traced her lips, and she parted them, letting him kiss her deeper. Her soft hair tickled his cheeks, and they were like that for a while, Harry's tongue a very welcome visitor in Cho's mouth.

The whole time, Cho realized she'd never felt this way about anyone. Not even Cedric. She knew he'd understand. She could love him, and she would remember him, but she had to move on, and go on with her life. She couldn't let the memory of a dead boyfriend haunt her forever. Harry had helped her let go. She could imagine him, all handsome and proud, smiling and shaking his head at her.

When they pulled apart, Cho flashed him a beautiful smile that Harry knew he'd never get tired of seeing. It'd always have the same effect on him too.

'Cedric was…' she started once more.

Harry listened, knowing that this was probably the only time she'd ever said anything about Cedric after he'd died.

'He was a friend, at first, you know.' She laughed, the memory in her mind. 'After a while, Eri and Theo had gotten the notion that Cedric fancied me. Don't ask me how, they're just weird, and they always have been for as long as I can remember.'

Harry noticed how her eyes shined and her tone lightened when she talked about her friends.

'And, to my surprise, they were right. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him sometime later, and we left off from there. He was like a close friend that I made give me piggybacks and snogged with, I suppose. He was always so supportive, and comforting.'

Harry nodded and smiled. It wasn't hard to imagine Cho suddenly jumping on Cedric's back, demanding he take her to Potions or something. It was rather funny.

'Always the gentleman, he had to be. So considerate and polite, it actually got to me sometimes. I could never replace him.' Cho laughed quietly. 'He'll always have a place in my heart.'

Harry figured as much. 'I'd never actually met him before the Tournament.' He couldn't help that tiny pang of jealousy. His face showed it.

Cho smiled and cupped his face in her hands. 'Cedric has a place in my heart, Harry. Very much like you. You two aren't just in the same part of it. He knew it. I knew it. And he loved me all the same.'

Harry wanted to say that he loved her, but somehow lost his voice the second the words came to his throat. 'I don't blame him.'

Cho giggled. 'No, I s'pose not.' She shrugged. 'I mean, look at the rest of the boys at school.'

Both her and Harry cracked up laughing.

When they sobered, Harry spoke. 'I'm sorry too, Cho.'

She looked at him, confused. 'For what Harry?'

'Last year.' There. He'd said it.

Cho sighed. 'Harry, last year was a big mess for me. It wasn't any of your fault-'

'No, Cho. It might not have been my fault, or yours for that matter, but last year was a time you needed someone. And I wasn't there for you when you needed someone. You were hurt, and kept getting hurt. And I didn't do anything. I left you, right when you needed me. And I'll always be sorry for that.'

Cho smiled weakly. 'Harry. Last year was… Well, honestly, it was terrible for me. And no, you weren't there, but that wasn't your fault.'

'Yes it was. I should have seen past the obvious, if I hadn't been such a prat, and if I wasn't so bull-headed, I might've seen that you were just crying out for someone to hold on to. That you were in pain, and that you needed someone. It was like I just walked right past it.'

Cho tilted her head. 'You know what? You're right.'

Harry looked up and into her eyes.

'You weren't there, and I did need someone, but you can't put all the blame on yourself for the pain I felt for being alone. When you put it the way you did, it could've been Theo's fault as well as yours. Yes, it had hurt. Probably more than anything else I've felt before, but I realized that I needed to feel that pain to learn. It was hard, I'll admit. But those kinds of lessons are the ones you can't avoid, and I needed it. It helped me see what was really right in front of me, and let me see what I needed to do. Please Harry. You can't say that you weren't there for me, because at one point, you were. Yes, you left. But you're here now. And that's what matters to me.'

Harry saw the light in her eyes again. She'd told him it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him, hell, she didn't blame anybody. 'I'm still so sorry. I _could_ have been there for you. _Should_ have been there.'

Cho shrugged. 'So should a lot of people. But look at them.'

Harry knew what she meant. The friends she'd had, left her the second she joined DA. And they didn't come back. 'Sorry.'

'Damn it Harry! Stop saying sorry! You will be incredibly sorry if you don't stop apologizing to me!'

'…Sorry.'

'Not funny!' She swatted him on the arm and he couldn't help but laugh.

'No, really,' he reasoned in between his hardly contained laughter, 'I'm sorry!'

And she gave up hitting him and pinned him to the ground instead. 'Just show me how sorry you are,' she said, like a waft of flame against his skin. And then she kissed him.

* * *

Later, much later, after many well-cherished stories, laughs and fierce snoggings, Harry and Cho walked up to the castle.

When they walked in, they realized it was already dinner.

They strolled in, and found Ron and Hermione waiting. Well, Hermione was livid.

Cho made a move to go to her table, but Harry held her. 'I sat with you this morning at your table. Can you sit with me at mine? I want Ron and Hermione to know you for what I know you to be, not just as my girlfriend.'

Cho nodded and beamed. 'Thanks.'

The pair sat down side by side, though as Cho did, she had the attention of the surrounding male students. Harry noticed and kissed her fiercely. Ha. Take that fan boys.

Hermione kept a scowl on her face as Harry did. 'Ron told me what you did,' she finally said.

Ron got a hard kick from under the table. 'Yeow!'

Harry kept eating and replied, 'So?'

'So? SO?! You sneaked off to Hogsmeade to see the Head Girl!'

Cho put down her fork. 'Hermione, look, I know I probably let you yell at Harry and keep quiet, but it's alright now. He now,' she nudged him in the ribs, causing him to nearly spit out his food, 'knows not to. I'm not making any exceptions to the school rules and I'm not doing any favours. He's learnt his lesson, believe me.'

Hermione poked at her food roughly. 'I hope so.'

'I have,' defended Harry.

Hermione raised a brow. 'I'm sure Cho made sure you did.'

Cho grinned.

Ron suddenly piped up and said, 'So how was Hogsmeade?'

Harry nearly spat out his food again. He'd rather not go over the embarrassment of mistaking Cho's cousin as… Well.

Cho began to giggle through her mouthful of potato.

Harry gave her a pleading look, hoping she wouldn't tell.

And she didn't. But she did say to Hermione in hushed tone, 'I'll tell you later.' She winked at Harry and he winced.

Hermione seemed rather interested this time.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Theo watched his cousin smile and laugh with Harry and his friends. It had been a while since he'd seen her like that. He looked over at Harry. He was the boy his cousin loved, even though probably hadn't said so yet, and he had a damn good feeling that Harry loved her too. Harry had been able to make her happy; make her smile. Anyone who could do that was a good guy in his book. Theo silently thanked him.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter. I really enjoyed it. I was listening to Jesse McCartney's Because You Live while writing it, so that had a major influence. Normally, Jesse McCartney is a MAJOR no-no in my book, but this song isn't half bad.

I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. It's my favourite chapter so far. And now, it is ESSENTIAL you review this chapter. I'm not as good at writing these kinds of scenes as I'd hope, so I want to know what you guys think.

Hugs all around, Cybong.


	8. Theo's Thoughts

Following dinner, Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione made their way up the marble stairs to their common rooms. Harry squirmed uncomfortably the entire time, as Cho chewed Hermione's ear, telling her about what had happened at Honeydukes. Hermione doubled over in laughter.

'Oh my God Harry! Theo Chang! That's disgusting! Her cousin! Even _I know _who he is!' she cried as Harry's face turned sour.

Cho suddenly stopped walking, and right before Harry turned around, she had jumped on his back. 'Giddyap.'

Harry shook his head, completely forgetting that Hermione was in tears from laughing at his rather odd mistake. 'Where to?'

Ron pulled back his sleeve and saw that it was barely scraping 8 o'clock. 'Not even 8 yet Harry. What, are we going to stay in the common room the whole bloody time until lights out?'

Cho leaned forward and suggested, 'How about the Room of Requirement? We haven't- well, _I_ haven't been there in a while. It might show up.'

Harry walked on. 'Sounds good to me.'

As they made their way to where they found the Room, they were met with a rather formidable obstacle. Austin Wetherwood. He impeded Harry's path as he turned a corner.

'Well what do we have here?' he drawled, narrowing his eyes at Cho on Harry's back. 'God, Cho. Did you say no to _me_,' he said, gesturing with his hands, making the fact obvious that he thought he was God's gift to women, 'for _that_ little shit?'

Cho hopped off of Harry's back, and stood toe to toe with Austin. 'He has a name, Austin. Funny you don't know it.' She shook her head. 'And if anyone's a little shit, it's you.'

Austin moved to take her by the arm, but Harry gently pulled her back. He remembered Eri saying that he was in Slytherin and in Cho's year, and even tutored him, but Cho obviously didn't like him. If he was figuring it out correctly, then it seemed Cho had turned him down when he'd made a move on her. Harry couldn't help grinning.

'She said no,' Harry said.

Austin folded his arms. 'Said the boy with a scar and glasses. Stay out of this Potter. What did you do to make yourself so much better than me, anyway? What could you possibly have, that I don't? What the hell does she see in you?'

'A lot of things,' said Cho. She stepped forward again. 'Harry's more than twice the person you could ever be, in every way.'

'Yeah, right. Can he do this?' he barked, and stretched his arm to strike Harry.

Though the punch was aimed at him, Harry guarded Cho anyway, but she stopped him, stopping Austin's fist with her palm.

The look on Austin's face was priceless. 'What the hell…' He tried to push his fist out of her hand, but her arm didn't so much as waver. Then her fist closed in on his, apparently, judging by the expression on his face, crushing his fist. And Austin let out a cry of pain.

'I thought I showed you this morning Austin,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Do you want that to happen again?'

By now, Austin was nearly on his knees. 'N-no. AAHH! Let go!'

Cho released his chunky hand, and stepped back.

Austin panted heavily and cradled his injured hand. 'Jeez Cho… I was just-'

'Shut up,' said Cho. Then, like in the morning, she yanked the front of his shirt, and hissed in his ear, 'Stay the hell away from my friends and me. And don't even think about touching Harry, or any of his either. Do you hear me, Austin? You won't like what happens if you do.'

He nodded quickly, pulling himself off the ground and running down the corridor.

The other 3 teenagers couldn't help but stare at Cho, Harry's jaw hitting the floor. Then he stood beside her and took her hand. 'That was brilliant,' he whispered in her ear.

Cho smiled, still looking ahead at the corridor.

Hermione and Ron's eyes were the size of saucers, and were silent until Ron said weakly, 'How'd you do that?'

Cho turned and flashed a brilliant smile. 'Practice.'

The Room managed to appear, without any more problems, and Cho walked around the room slowly, until she came across where she and Harry had first kissed under the mistletoe. She looked up and remembered when she had said the ultimate mood killer. _'What are Nargles?' _Cho could've slapped herself. You don't just go asking those kinds of questions when the boy you happen to have the hots for is clearly smitten with you and staring into your eyes. Oh well.

That relationship was doomed to be short-lived. It was too… Awkward. They both were so tentative, and uncertain, their brief romance was fated to end badly anyway. But now… This was a different relationship altogether. _They_ were different. And she was not going to lose him again. She refused to.

'Cho?' asked Harry softly as Hermione dragged Ron away behind him.

She turned, a smile gracing her features. 'Hm?'

Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her. He had no idea why. He just knew that if he didn't kiss her that very second, his world would be changed, and not for the better. So he did. He took her by surprise, so it was only a moment's hesitation before she relaxed and kissed him back. Cho teased him, it was true, but he rather enjoyed it. Not that he'd ever tell. Hell no.

When Harry left her lips, he trailed down her neck lazily, letting his tongue trace, sucking on a certain spot for a while. Cho's head lolled back, her eyes closed, though when she opened them, she saw an upside down Ron and Hermione, the looks on their faces as if they'd been hit dead-center in the face with a skillet.

She couldn't help but giggle. Ron and Hermione were alike in so many ways, and at the same time, they were complete opposites. She wondered how long it would take Ron to pluck up the courage to ask her out. She brought her head back up and poked Harry.

He looked up, seeing Hermione and Ron's faces, and he couldn't stop his laughter either.

* * *

Theo walked alone to the Ravenclaw common room, wondering if Cho's baby brother David, who was actually in fifth year now, though she still regarded him as a baby, knew about her and Harry. And promptly bumped into the bookcase that hid the common room. The man in the painting beside it grimaced at him, and then asked, 'Somethin' on your mind, boy? Anythin' wrong?'

Theo let out a small smile, and shook his head. 'Not really. It's actually all quite good.' He said the password and sauntered into the common room, setting himself down on one of the lavish dark-blue armchairs. He stared into the warming fire, and couldn't help reminiscing.

Cho was like a twin sister to him. It was very rare that someone didn't think they were related. Put her, her brother and him all in a row, and people thought they were triplets or something. Cho was the sister he never had. He'd said the fact proudly, and growing up with her, spending time with her, was something he wouldn't trade for the world.

When Cedric had died, it hit Cho hard. And then she became so cold, so isolated, warming up for that brief stint with Harry, then retreating back into her own world when it was over. Any other time, she would have gone to him, talked to him, but she hadn't. She let herself fall deeper and deeper into a void filled with nothing. Though he had to give her credit for being able to hide it so well, he knew that Cho had suffered far too much. She didn't deserve it. If karma existed, it must've gotten her mixed up with someone at Azkaban.

He saw her over the summer, and she hadn't improved at all. She stayed in her room, and when she wasn't, she was out on the grounds of her parent's vast estate, not even flying her broom. And that was all she did over the summer. She barely talked, only answering questions directed at her with a yes or no and ignoring all else; so withdrawn from the world. She'd emerge from her room with bloodshot eyes, only telling her family what they already knew, that she was mourning. The obvious that she never spoke a word of was that she'd been crying. Theo swore that if he'd saved all her tears, all the water would've satisfied his mother's rose gardens for months. Sometimes, late at night, he'd find himself at her door, pressing his ear ardently against the smooth wood. He'd hear her sobbing, crying and after a while, it all stopped. It didn't take him very long to figure out that she cried herself to sleep every night, and probably had been for longer than he knew.

While he was virtually unaffected, Cho's sanity began to crumble away. He'd tried to talk to her, asking if she was alright, and she nodded, walking away the second after answering.

Though he'd never showed it, it had hurt to see her like that. He'd felt so useless, so helpless to stop the pain in her heart. He'd never fully figured out what caused the pain. Whether it was the aftermath of Cedric's death, the desertion and alienation from her 'friends', Eri aside, Harry abandoning her, or if it was all of them combined against her. His heart tugged and turned for her, knowing whatever he did, it wouldn't help. She'd been able to hide it from her parents, though he knew they always suspected it, with her grades. They remained top of the class, and they didn't pry. When they did, she shrugged it off.

So that day at Hogsmeade, when he'd spotted her at Honeydukes, that phantom of a smile on her face was something he'd longed to see for some time. For once in the past year, her eyes hadn't been bloodshot, fresh from crying, and she was the Cho he recognized and loved. He couldn't help snickering when he recalled her dragging Harry by the collar out of the busy candy store.

'Theo?' a familiar voice said.

Theo looked up to the source, and saw Cho's little brother David. He could've easily said David was his brother too, and people would believe him. 'Hey David. What's up?'

David sat down on the couch adjacent to the armchair, and shrugged. 'Nothing much. But Cho's back to normal.' Theo saw the smile on David's face when he said her name. David looked up to Cho, and admired her. She was his perfect big sister, Captain and star Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and top student in her year, every year, living up to the Chang family name, and he adored her. So when her world began to fall apart, David nearly did too. But that had changed. 'Thanks to Harry.'

Word really did spread fast. 'We owe it to him. I would've given an arm to see Cho smile just once.'

David grinned. 'About time too.'

Theo turned to face David fully. 'Aren't you worried?'

David raised brow. 'About what? Cho?'

Theo nodded. 'Yeah. You saw with your own eyes that she isn't invincible, kind of shattering that image you had of her, and now you know she could get hurt.'

David sighed. 'I guess we can't really do anything until that happens though. I'll hex Harry's ass if he hurts her.'

This time Theo raised a brow. 'You realize that we're talking about Harry Potter here. He led Dumbledore's Army, and is rather good at dueling, or so I hear. He's very talented. But,' he said slowly, 'I'm sure Cho would stop him before he put any serious damage on you.'

David scowled. 'Shut up.'

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Harry lay back on an old couch, Cho's head on his chest, while they all played Exploding Snap, with an occasional bet of Bertie Bott's Beans.

Harry tried to look down at the dark-haired head on his chest, but she was facing away from him, so all he could see was the top of her head. 'I thought you were supposed to enforce the school rules,' he said, stroking her hair.

Cho looked up at him. 'I'm not aware of any rule that's against Exploding Snap.'

Harry shook his head. She wasn't going to break the rules, but there was no doubt she was going to bend them.

'Snap!' Kaboom.

Ron grinned. 'I told ya I was going to win this round! Pay up 'Mione! Half that pack of beans!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the box of beans at him. Narrowly missing his head.

'Hey! Watch it!'

Cho shook her head and put down her cards. She rested her chin on her wrists, and looked at Harry.

He blinked. 'What?'

She smiled. 'Nothing.' She put out a hand and traced his face, her fingers skating across his cheek, and then gently brushing his lips.

'Wait a second,' said Ron abruptly. 'The Room of Requirement is only s'posed to appear when it's really needed, isn't it?'

Hermione's brows furrowed. 'Hm. I'd forgotten about that…' She thought for a moment. 'I can't think of any reason why it would appear now.'

'Well,' Cho suggested, leaning up by putting her forearms on Harry's chest, 'I _thought_ that I wanted it in my head. But that couldn't be it either.'

Hermione nodded. 'Odd, isn't it?'

Harry was hardly paying attention. His eyes were completely on Cho.

'What do you think, Harry?' asked Hermione.

He didn't reply.

'Harry?'

He was busy kissing the side of Cho's face, who was giggling like mad.

'Harry!'

Harry suddenly pulled away, clearing his throat. 'Oh, I- Sorry.'

Ron sniggered, earning himself a hard slap on the arm from Hermione.

Cho's cheeks were stained with a red flush. 'Sorry,' she giggled.

'_Anyway,_ as I was saying,' said Hermione, 'It's rather odd for the Room to appear now, isn't it?'

'Yeah. We didn't really need it, did we?' said Harry.

Ron put a bean into his mouth. 'Not really. Except maybe for you two. You're going to end up needing a room if you keep going the way you are.'

Cho burst out laughing and buried her face in Harry's chest. 'I can't help it!' she cried.

Harry grinned at Ron. 'What, you think I can?'

Hermione, who rather frustratedly (A/N: Yes, I know. Not a word. But, right now, I couldn't care less. Even though normally, I'd be all obsessed about it.) said, 'You're going to have to try. There's _school_ to think about, you know.'

The other 3 roared with laughter, including Cho, and upon noticing Hermione's fuming expression, she sobered enough to speak, but Hermione spoke first.

'It's a little rich coming from you, isn't it?' It was obvious Hermione admired Cho's academic achievements, and for her to laugh so amorously about it was quite the shock.

Cho tilted her head and shrugged. 'The secret of it all, I suppose, it to be relaxed about it.' Cho sat up and turned to face Hermione. 'It can't all be work and no play.' She saw Ron's _I-told-you-so_ smirk, and added, 'although, mind you, the ratio of it should be evened out. No majority rules, but a little bit more work doesn't hurt either.'

Ron's face fell, and Hermione gave a victorious _I-told-you-so_ right back at him.


	9. Speeding Much?

This is a reply to one of my anonymous reviewers, by the name of joe282: I purposely made their relationship a little fast-tracked, to be able to slide in some plot events very easily, like in this chapter, Cho is a bit concerned with the speed of their relationship And in the first chapter, I kind of revealed what they ahem _really_ thought after their spat, which is why they're so… Shall we say, keen? Anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry and Cho spent Sunday together, ambling around the grounds, and slipping in and out of random broom closets and private little nooks about the castle for a snog or seven, some a little longer than others, but Harry knew that after each time, with every breath, every kiss, he fell for her a little harder. It flitted across his mind that they were rushing somehow, going too fast, but after all the time wasted, Harry didn't want to spend another day without her, and he supposed she felt the same way. 

They came across the Quidditch pitch, and climbed up onto the stands.

'I've only actually been up here a couple of times, you know,' Cho said, looking out onto the unusually empty airspace. She leaned on the edge of the stand, and looked over the edge. 'I became Seeker in my second year, so…'

Harry had the urge to hold onto her waist in case she leaned too far over. 'I've never been up here.'

Cho turned. 'Really? Oh, you became Seeker in your first year, didn't you?' She smiled at him and turned back to the bare pitch. 'I heard that hasn't happened in years.'

Harry stood up from the bench and stood beside her. 'Yeah. McGonagall saw me at my first flying lesson. And then I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team before I could say Golden Snitch.'

She smiled again, facing away from him. 'Do you remember the first time we noticed each other on the pitch?'

Harry paused, but didn't take his eyes off her. He remembered. It was the first time he'd really noticed Cho, and thinking about it, he wondered why he hadn't earlier; he'd played her before that. Doubtless it was because he was too busy trying to take it all in; who he was, what he was, and not to mention taking in all his teachers taught him. Harry had only been able to get even a ghost of what really happened the night Voldemort murdered his parents in third year, and even now he was still picking and finding pieces and putting his life together.

'Harry?' Cho was facing him now, her face concerned.

He put his arms around her. 'Yeah. I couldn't forget if I wanted to.' He pulled her closer and he savored her warmth, her smell. Harry noticed that she somehow always managed to smell, well, nice. It was a wonderful mixture of the scent of a misty, crisp fresh morning, and a flowery fragrance he couldn't quite place. Harry noted that sometimes she even smelled like fresh baked cookies, or cupcakes. He'd be sure to ask her why someday, but he loved it all the same. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Cho pressed herself against his chest. 'Mm-hmm. You beat us, too.'

Harry looked down at her and had to admit, she was the one Seeker who posed a serious threat in the game. Aside from Cedric, who'd had a fair advantage when he'd beaten him; Harry had never played in the rain before, and the stormy weather gave no favors, never forgetting the Dementors of that year either, so Harry didn't quite place it as a loss.

'You were good though.'

Cho stifled a laugh. 'Yeah, I'm sure it was the match of the year,' she said sardonically.

'I mean it.' Harry didn't look like he was joking.

Cho's expression softened. 'Thanks.'

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Ron, who although had beaten every Gryffindor sixth year at Wizard's Chess in the past hour or so, collecting various winners' booty such as sweets and Chocolate Frog cards, had an undying scowl on his features. 

'Come _on_ Hermione. For five bloody minutes, can you close that book, and play some chess with me? FOR FIVE BLOODY MINUTES!' he yowled. (A/N: Yes that _IS_ a word. My dictionary says so.)

Hermione didn't so much as look up from her fanatically thick book. 'Ron, is it so hard for you to find some other less barbaric way of amusing yourself? Read a book. Write a story. Or, God forbid, talk to that girl over there that you've been eyeing for hours.'

Ron seemed offended. Yes, he had been staring at a very pretty fifth year across the room, but it wasn't what it looked like! 'That's insulting! I'll have you know, Wizard's Chess is an ancient game of nobility and wisdom! The greatest players are legendary! They'd show you a thing or two. And I have NOT been eyeing her, she just happens to have a very eye-catching scarf on.'

Hermione choked on a laugh. '_Now_ who sounds brainy?'

Ron groaned and buried his face in his folded arms. 'This is hopeless.'

Hermione shut her book violently, rousing Ron, and put it aside. 'I'll tell you what. I'll play 3 games, 3 games, no more, no less, of chess with you.'

Ron's face brightened instantly. But why 3 games?

'But,' she said, making Ron cringe. If anyone knew how to strike a hard bargain, it was Hermione. 'If I win best of 3, you buy me a butterbeer or two at Hogsmeade next weekend.'

Ron twisted his mouth funnily. 'Me? Buy you butterbeers? At Hogsmeade?' It sounded like a date to him. He suddenly changed his expression and shrugged. 'And… If you lose?' he asked slowly.

Hermione shrugged back. 'Up to you. Anything I suppose, _except_ me doing _any _of your homework or assignments.'

Now that she had brought it up, Ron wished she hadn't said it. Getting Hermione to do his homework would have been a wonderful prospect. But he could think of a few alternatives. 'How 'bout we play, and I'll get back to you on that?'

Hermione smiled. 'Deal.'

And so they commenced their opening game. At first, Hermione was rather horrified at what the chess pieces did to each other. 'Vicious little things, aren't they?' she'd said.

After a while, Ron realized that Hermione was far better at chess than she'd let on. She'd managed to match each of his moves, and countered all of his strategies. 'When did you get so good at chess?' he asked, quite annoyed, eyes still on the board.

Hermione shrugged. 'There's a Muggle version of this, you know. It's exactly the same. Just not so… Violent.'

Ron looked incredulous. 'Where's the fun in that?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Boys,' she muttered to herself.

A little later, a small crowd had gathered around the pair. Word had somehow gotten around of their little bet, and people, it seemed were rather curious who would win. Hermione had brains, plain and simple. If anyone could contest a good strategy, it was Hermione. But Ron was something of a local champion, having never, ever lost a game.

Sometime later, perhaps a little less than an hour, Ron had emerged the winner. He grinned. He decided against being smug about it, knowing she was just as worthy of the win as he.

Hermione shrugged it off, sighing and collecting her pieces. 'Ready?'

Ron blinked at her. They'd both just gone through a brain stretching chess game, and she was already geared up for another. He couldn't help smiling. He'd have to ask her how on earth she did it one day.

Ron stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. 'Let's play.'

* * *

Cho and Harry sat up at the Quidditch stands for a long time, talking. Harry loved to just talk to her, and it seemed Cho did too. She didn't have to be so careful about what she said, and he took in all she said. A girl likes attention, you know. 

They cuddled and kissed, and for the first time, in a very long time, Harry didn't care about anything else. The world had suddenly felt like it had frozen; time idly pausing for him to be able to treasure the moments with Cho. Voldemort might as well have been waiting in line to cross Harry's mind.

That was another thing he loved about Cho. She had the uncanny ability to calm him, to put all his worries to rest, giving him time to catch his breath, even when his world was on turbo. Of course, back in his fifth year, that had hardly been the case. He'd been all fidgety and nervous, like a first year about to try on the Sorting Hat, whenever anything to do with Cho came up.

And yet, there was, it seemed, something they hadn't talked about. Though always there, it had rarely occurred to either of them. She brought up the one cloud in his rosy sky. 'Do you think we're going too fast?' she abruptly asked, her face suddenly unreadable. 'I mean, really, are we just charging head first into this, us, I mean?'

Harry faced her. 'Is it a problem?' He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to admit it, but she sounded like she was going to break it off.

Cho looked down into her lap. 'Well, no. It's just…' she trailed off, shrugging. 'We just didn't have the most gracious of goodbyes last time. We were arguing, and I couldn't even face you anymore… You probably didn't even want to see me anyway… I mean, if we rush into all of,' she gesticulated with her hands, '_this_, and it doesn't…'

Harry hadn't taken notice of it until now, but this was the second time Cho had been rather insecure since the beginning of the year. Like she was unsure of what he would say, as if what he did would change the world indefinitely. It made _him_ uncomfortable to see her this way. 'Cho, what does _this_ mean to you?'

She looked up at him, her eyes softer, more vulnerable than he'd ever seen them. 'It… It isn't that it you aren't important to me-'

'Am I?'

'Yes!' she practically shouted. She was on the verge of screaming 'I love you!' along with it, but she held the words in her throat, though she couldn't help the fierce blush touring her face. 'I- Yes,' she said more calmly. 'Of course. What kind of question is that, anyway?' she said rather coldly.

Harry, meanwhile, felt like he'd just been crowned king of the world. A grin that threatened to crack the top of his head open was fastened on his face, and he couldn't help doing a mental backflip. He repeated her outburst again and again, and it was a joy every time. He barely heard the cold note in her voice. 'Well. If I'm that important to you, why would you want to take it any slower?'

Cho's brows furrowed. 'Harry…' He was right, she would admit, she wanted him, quite badly too, but she doubted Harry had any previous relationship experience. 'Harry, it doesn't work that way…' She didn't want him to think the wrong thing. 'There's a fine line between what someone _wants_ in a relationship, what someone _needs_ in a relationship, what someone _has_ in a relationship and what someone _can get_ in a relationship. You don't know what it's like-'

Harry was somewhat distracted counting how many times she'd said the word 'relationship' just then, but he'd understood the gist of it. 'No, I probably don't,' he said quickly, before she said relationship again.

Cho's expression became one of… Amused frustration was what Harry would have said to describe it. She smiled at him, but he could tell by her eyes that she was trying quite hard to be tolerant. 'So…' he began slowly. 'What is it _you_ want, need, have, and can get, in this relationship?' Harry said similar to the way a therapist would have, and leaned forward.

Cho didn't know whether she should have scolded him, or kissed him for not taking it seriously. She appreciated that about Harry. They could go from loving, to funny, and back to loving again in a second. 'Well,' she said. 'That's something _you _have to figure out.'

Harry was speechless. Unbelief flooded him and she laughed. 'But- You just-'

She stopped laughing for a moment, still smiling though, and said, 'Don't worry about it just yet. But, if you really want to know what in Merlin's name I'm on about, ask Hermione. She'll tell you.'

Harry felt like banging his head on the bench he sat on.

* * *

Ron gnashed his teeth together as Hermione grinned smugly. She had won the second game of their triple game series, and that meant she still had a chance. He should've taken her out early in the game, thrashed her if necessary, but she had battered him senseless. Or rather, his chess pieces. He rolled his eyes, muttering angrily under his breath. 

Hermione looked at him innocently. 'Did you say something Ronald?'

'No,' he said lowly, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching. He grabbed his broken pieces and stared at her. 'Round 3.'

* * *

Cho ran out of the stadium, laughing all the way, with Harry dashing after her. She turned and stopped while Harry slowed to a stop, panting. 'Don't-,' he said in between inhales and exhales. 'Run-,' inhale, 'So,' exhale, 'fast.' He leaned his arms on his thighs and tried to catch his breath. 

'Aw. Tired already?' Cho teased. She looked at her watch and took his hand. 'We'd better get back. It's getting late. I'm starving.'

Harry stood up straight and adjusted his glasses, his breathing coming back to normal pace. 'Yeah, ok.' If anyone other than Voldemort could kill him, Harry had a sneaky suspicion it was Cho. And she didn't even need a wand.

* * *

'**NOOOOOOO!!!!**' yelled Ron. '**H-how?! No! Why?! You can't- I can't- AAHHHH!!!**' 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Oh come off it Ronald. It isn't the end of the world.'

Ron scowled. 'You know, it just **MIGHT BE**!'

At that moment, Harry and Cho walked in to the hall hand in hand.

'What might be?' asked Harry. He sat down next to Hermione, and Cho next to him.

Ron shook his head, mumbling to himself.

'We had a bit of a wager,' explained Hermione. She told him about their little deal, and how Ron had lost to her in the last two games.

'So now he owes me a couple of Butterbeers,' she said brightly.

Harry turned to Ron. 'It isn't that bad mate,' Harry said in an attempt to console Ron. 'It's just… Butterbeer.'

Ron was still scowling. 'Yeah. Just butterbeer.'

Hermione shrugged. 'Well, it _is._ I can't think of any reason why you'd think it was anything else.'

Ron sat up quickly.. 'Well- I mean- Yeah. What you said.' It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to take Hermione out for a couple of drinks. It was just that he _couldn't._ Not when he felt so intensely about her. He was dead nervous, and he'd rather ask her himself when he was damn ready in his own bloody time. He'd prefer to take the girl of his dreams, loud and bossy as she was, out on a date of his own free will, not out of some stupid bet.

Then, students began to pile into the hall, McGonagall's voice ringing from outside. 'Ok students, everyone in the Great Hall! Hurry now please!'

She hurried to the front of the hall, teachers trailing behind her, and stood patiently, waiting for them all to find their seat.

'What's going on?' asked Ron.

Cho shrugged. 'No idea. And I should know.'

When the other students had found their places, Dean and Seamus sitting behind Cho, who upon noticing, gripped Harry's hand a little stronger. He turned, and saw the other two who apparently had their eyes glued on Cho. It would take some getting used to, this girlfriend scoping.

'Well, you're all probably wondering why on earth would we gather you all here now,' began McGonagall, 'So close to dinner too.' A loud 'Hear hear!' came from the back of the room. 'Don't worry, you'll all be fed when I've finished.' Grumbles followed.

'In exactly one month's time, as you all should know,' she said, eyeing the students carefully. 'Is Valentine's Day.' Murmurs ran through the hall.

'And in celebration,' she continued, 'We have decided to hold a Valentine Ball for all students fourth year and above. And, it being a _Valentine_ event, you must find a partner to accompany you, most likely your Valentine. And if not, well…' She sighed. 'It might not be the same without one. Remember, Valentine's Ball! So bring your Valentine!' She clapped her hands cheerfully. 'And another thing,' she ccntinued. 'There will be a another way of giving Valentine gifts this year, instead of the usual stalker tactics so popular among you all.' She eyed the boys in particular.

'There will be Cupid Messengers available,' she clicked her fingers and a seemingly baby on wings appeared on the air next to her, clutching a bow and arrow. 'To send to each other. You may collect as many as you require, and they are able to not only send letters, messages and gifts, but if you prefer, they can sing!' She said the last part quite cheerily. 'These adorable little things are able to do quite anything, really. And yes, students who are below fourth year may use these as well.' She shrugged.'That will be all, and if I do recall correctly, it's time for dinner.'

The usual feast of food appeared on the tables, and the students ferociously tucked in.

As Harry picked up his fork, he turned to Cho. 'Do you want to go with me?'

Cho smiled. 'I'd love to.' She leaned over and kissed him quickly before she set her attention to the food. She smiled at him briefly, before the same thought that had troubled them floated back into both their minds. _Were they going too fast?_

* * *

Ok, there ya go! Really tired right now... But I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow...

REVIEW. OR... Or... Aw, fiddlesticks.


	10. Crup Tails

Just as a warning, this is a fairly long chapter in comparison to the previous ones. I think I got carried away.

A note to one of my reviewers, and it's probably better _**ALL readers read this**_. About school starting in September, I had completely forgotten, and I needed the Valentine Ball as part of the plot, and if I were to add that when it actually occurred, it'd be a little late. So if I suddenly mention the Christmas holdiays after Valentines, that's my explanation. It shouldn't be too disruptive to your reading.

* * *

The next day, Harry nearly slept in, that is, before Ron yelled and hit him with a pillow. 'Oy! Harry! Wake up! We've got Care of Magical Creatures in an hour! And I haven't eaten breakfast yet!' Ron ran out of the door and down to the common room.

Harry blindly reached for his glasses on the bed, grumbling. 'Wha-'

'HURRY UP HARRY!' yelled Ron from downstairs.

Harry rolled over and looked up to the top of his four-poster. '_Are we going too fast?'_ she had said. Harry had barely thought of it once they had dropped the subject, but when the thought had unavoidably made a path to his brain, it wouldn't leave him alone. True, their relationship had been rather fast, and they had made more progress than most couples would in months. But, Harry reasoned, they had history. They'd been together before, and known each other for a while. And yet, he couldn't help wondering, what happened now?

Harry got up and pulled on his robes, and trudged down the stairs where Ron was tapping his fingers nervously on a table. 'Finally! Let's grab somethin' to eat before class.'

They jogged to the Great Hall where Hermione was sitting, pouring syrup over her pancakes. 'Good morning,' she said cheerily.

'Mornin'' piped Ron through a mouth full of food.

'Morning,' said Harry gloomily.

Hermione raised a brow. 'What's the matter? You were rather euphoric last time I saw you.'

Harry leaned closer to her to tell her, so that only she could hear, about what had happened the day before, and what he was worried about. He told her what Cho had said and asked what she meant.

Hermione put down her knife and fork and explained. 'Well Harry, what she means is that with any relationship, there is a difference between what the two people have together, what they _can have_ together, and what they want and need from each other in that relationship.'

Harry blinked. 'Say that again.'

Hermione sighed and explained once more, slowly this time, until Harry understood. 'So…' he said, 'What she means is…'

'That you can very well have what you want in a relationship, but you might not always get what you need, and what you _do_ have can always be made into something more.'

'Then… What am I supposed to do now?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Do all the things a _normal_ couple would do at this point in time. Go out on dates; get to know each other, you know. That sort of thing. Unlike what you've been doing lately; snogging the lips off each other's faces…' She glanced at her watch. 'Oh, we'd better get down to Hagrid now. Class starts in ten.'

Harry gulped down a swig of orange juice and followed Hermione out of the Hall with Ron trailing not far behind, who only turned back to grab slices of toast smothered with marmalade.

* * *

Cho closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to see Eri sitting on the armchair opposite her in the Ravenclaw common room. 'Hello.'

'Hello yourself. How long have you been awake?'

Cho wriggled upwards until she sat up straight in the cushy chair. 'Not long. I woke up about an hour ago and had a quick breakfast.'

'What do we have first?' Eri pulled out a folded schedule out of her pocket. 'Aw, shit. Ancient Runes, then Divination-'

'That's _your_ schedule. I don't do Divination. And I've got to help a sixth year Care of Magical Creatures lesson instead of Ancient Runes. Something about severing Crup tails…'

Eri groaned. 'Ngh. Whatever. Same thing.'

Cho raised a brow and stood up. 'We're going to be late.'

'No kidding,' said a voice from behind her.

She turned and found Theo walking down the stairs from the boys dormintory. 'Ancient Runes first, right?'

'Er, I've got something on this morning, so you guys are on your own today. No copying my notes because you fell asleep.'

Eri's face fell.

'Oh, well then,' Theo continued, 'Cho and me have Herbology, while you,' he drawled, 'Use your non-existent inner eye in Divination.'

Cho and Theo shared a quick look before laughing and walking out to the common room entrance, or rather exit. Eri came running behind them. 'Hey! Wait up!'

Cho stopped and Eri ran up beside her. 'God, best friend MY ASS. Just waltz out with your cousin and LEAVE me. It's fine, I'm ok. DON'T wait for me.'

Cho grinned and nudged her gently. 'Oh come on, I didn't mean to. Theo's a very good distraction, you know.'

Theo looked offended. 'Well, just excuse me!'

'Oh, shut up Teddy.'

He gasped. 'Don't call me that!' he hissed under his breath as a couple of very attractive Hufflepuff fifth years walked by giggling.

Cho rolled her pretty brown eyes. 'Oh, God. Don't you have some half-naked girl waiting for you in a broom closet somewhere? Stop corrupting innocent little girls.'

Theo smirked. 'Ha! Hardly little, I'd say.'

Cho slapped the back of his head.

'Ow!'

'Miss Chang!' yelled out Professor McGonagall from further up in the passageway. She hurried toward her, her robes swishing all the way.

'Professor!' she said, a little surprised. 'Is something wrong?'

Theo cursed incoherently while rubbing his head.

McGonagall smiled warmly. 'No, of course not dear. I'd like a word with you in private is all.'

Cho nodded and followed her into her office, leaving Theo and Eri to walk to class without her. Also in the office, was Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore, who, she suddenly recalled, was neither at the start-of-term feast, nor at any other meal. She hadn't seen him at all.

'Professor Dumbledore!' she exclaimed. She wanted to ask where he'd been, but thought better of it.

'Good morning, Cho,' he said kindly. 'You must be wondering why you're here.'

Cho nodded.

McGonagall sat down in her chair behind the desk. 'Well, seeing as we have a ball, I think it rather appropriate to have a few dance lessons for the students.'

Cho stilled. _Dance lessons?!_ 'B-but, we had-'

'Yes, we had the Yule Ball, but do you think any of the students actually remember how on earth to move their feet? Most of the students that attended the ball have long since graduated anyway,' she said.

Cho sighed. 'Well… I guess.' She stared at her feet for a moment before asking, 'But Professor, why are you telling me this?'

McGonagall smiled. 'Don't you worry, I'm aware you're perfectly capable of conducting yourself on the dance floor. That's why I'm putting you, and Head Boy Justin Reefell in charge of it. Of course I'll be there, but I'd like you two to-'

'**WHAT?'** Cho very nearly shrieked. The words strangled in her throat, so she had to do with a very loud exclamation instead.

McGonagall looked at her disapprovingly. 'Miss Chang, you are Head Girl, a model student and seventh year. You, of all people, should lead by example.'

'To _dance?_' she asked dubiously.

Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly. 'You're rather light on you're feet dear. Wonderful at dancing.'

McGonagall smiled sincerely and turned to Cho.

'Why of course.' McGonagall smiled cunningly. 'Don't worry; I will be there, as I was saying, to teach and supervise. All you and Justin have to do is assist. Show them the steps, give demonstrations, and the like. You can figure the rest out.'

Cho was startled by McGonagall's level-headedness when what she was proposing seemed so ridiculously preposterous to her. 'B-but… I can't-…'

'Nonsense,' McGonagall cried impatiently. 'You _will_ be there, this afternoon in the room to the left of the South Astronomy tower. Is that clear?'

Cho's lips twitched. 'Of course, Professor.' She marched out of her office and down the stairs. Sometimes, she had already learnt, being Head Girl could be a real bitch.

* * *

Hermione was the first to spot Hagrid among some fairly excited Crups.

'Oooh! I've seen those before!' cried Hermione eagerly. 'They look exactly like Jack Russel Terriers, except for their forked tail, which is usually cut off anyway… Wait.' She looked over the adorable creatures. They still had forked tails. Every last one. 'We aren't going to-… Oh, Hagrid, we aren't going to sever them ourselves, are we?'

Hagrid grinned. ''Course y'are!' He petted one of the Crups. 'These little ones here are common pets! You gotta know how to take care of 'em! All it takes is a simple Severin' Charm!'

Hermione gulped, her enthusiasm gone.

Harry and Ron stepped closer, each picking one of the dog-like creatures. The one Harry picked up immediately began to lick his face.

'He likes you, he does!' beamed Hagrid.

Ron, however, did not seem to have the same affect on the Crup he had picked up. He petted its head, and then was abruptly bitten on the hand. 'H-hey! Oi! HAGRID!!' He waved his bitten hand, with the Crup hanging on tight, waving it about. **'AAAHHH!! HERMIONE! DO SOMETHING!!'**

Hermione sighed. 'Oh for God's sake Ronald. It's a cute little Crup puppy. What on earth did you put on this morning to make it bite you?!' She gently coaxed it off Ron and began to baby it herself. 'Who's a good doggie? Yes! Yes you are!'

Ron rubbed his bitten hand and scowled. 'Brutal little devil, he is!'

Hermione gasped. 'Ron! He heard you!' She looked down at the Crup in her arms. 'No, no, silly little Ronald doesn't know what he's talking about!'

Harry grinned at them, while the Crup in his arms nestled comfortably.

Hermione looked over at Hagrid. 'How old are they?'

Hagrid ran a couple of fingers through his beard. 'Oh… 'Bout seven weeks now they are. Ready to have their tails severed! I'll be teachin' you some other things on how to care for 'em too, don't you worry.'

More students began to gather now, pointing and petting the puppy Crups.

'Alrigh' gather round now! We're goin' to be learnin' about care of Crups today! As some o' you know, Crups need their tails severed, so Muggles can't tell the difference, 'cept maybe that they'll be particularly vicious toward 'em.' Hagrid picked one up and scratched it behind the ears. 'Now, I can't perform the severing charm myself, so I've asked one of the more talented seventh year students to come down and help, and she's doing this using time out o' her own schedule to show you, so show some respect.' Hagrid looked up the hill. 'Matter o' fact, here she comes now.'

* * *

Cho trekked down the grassy hill toward Hagrid and the class. She had been asked to help with this class personally, and being Cho, she'd accepted, even though she'd miss Ancient Runes and would have scrolls worth of notes to catch up on. She only hoped Theo and Eri had gotten them down. Without falling asleep halfway through.

As she came closer, she could see the Crup puppies running around excitedly. She grinned. Crups were always fun. Something else she noticed as she walked toward the class, were some familiar faces. She froze in her tracks. This was Harry's class.

'Cho!' Hagrid called. 'Come on now! Don't be shy!'

Cho swallowed a feeling of somewhat dread and nervousness down before making her way down to where they were gathered. 'Good morning,' she said, half-smiling, half-frowning.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the male students in the class, meanwhile, felt their jaws hit the damp ground. The girls, however, watched her eagerly, including Hermione.

Hagrid beamed. 'Alrigh' everyone, you probably all know who this is, eh?' he said happily. 'If in some strange case you don't, this is Head Girl, Cho Chang.' Everyone blinked. Well, at least they'd have no problem with her name. 'I'll leave this part to you Cho.'

Cho nodded and put her bag down. 'Um, hi.' She tucked a strand of her smooth black hair behind her ear, giving a quick glance and smile to Harry. 'Most of you have probably noticed that these are,' she picked up a Crup, which instantly began to snuggle against her, 'Crup puppies. Meaning they'll still have their forked tails.' She used one hand to show everyone the tail.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes off her. He didn't want to blink. Didn't want to breathe. He didn't want to miss a word she said. He gulped. This was going to be a very long lesson.

'Now, the first thing Hagrid's told me you all have to do, is to perform a simple severing charm on these tails. I'm not going to get you to do it straight off on the puppies, that would be somewhat stupid.' Cho put the puppy down and motioned toward a wooden box to her left. 'In those boxes are practice branches. They're all marked somewhere, and you have to sever them at that spot. Once Hagrid sees you're capable of doing it proficiently, then we'll move on.' She looked all of them carefully. Some looked more nervous than they needed to be. 'Um, by any chance,' she asked warily. 'Does anyone have any trouble with the severing charm itself?' She looked around again. There were a few, she could tell, but they seemed rather ashamed of it. She smiled gently. 'It's okay if you do. We'll work on it before you start practicing on the sticks.'

Harry stared at her in admiration. He didn't have any problems with the Diffindo charm, but he could certainly think of a few who did. And she wasn't impatient about it or anything. She didn't really seem to mind.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Neville Longbottom raised his hand. 'I-I can't do it.' He turned a bright shade of red. 'The severing charm, I mean.' He stepped forward and tried to look at Cho, but couldn't quite meet her eyes.

Cho smiled kindly at Neville. 'That's okay. Um, Hagrid-'

Hagrid nodded. 'S'alrigh'. Jus' use that tree over there.' He pointed to a particularly large one beside the vegetable patch.

Cho led Neville to the tree, and stood beside him. 'Well, show me what you can do.'

Neville's hand quivered as he pulled out his wand. 'Hurry up Longbottom!' yelled Draco from the back.

Cho instantly had her own wand out and turned swiftly. 'Incarcerous!'

Draco was instantaneously bound in ropes, crying out rather pathetically. 'CRABBE! GOYLE!!' The said two pulled and tugged at the ropes, but it was useless. Draco struggled, but the ropes kept their hold. Draco tried to walk but tripped over and he fell face first into the ground

She smirked cheekily. 'Goyle, isn't it?' she asked one of the meat tanks staring aghast at Draco rolling around on the ground.

He nodded quickly.

'Stand him up.' She turned to Neville. 'Okay Neville, show me what you can do with the severing charm. You know the incantation?'

'Y-yes, b-but are you sure?' Neville seemed rather reluctant.

Cho shrugged. 'Fire away.'

The rest of the class couldn't help but let out a few sniggers, even Hagrid chuckled. Draco meanwhile, had the look of utmost fear on his face. 'M-my father will hear about this! Just you wait!'

Neville raised his wand slowly.

'I'll get- AAHH! N-no! You can't-'

'Should I get him to cast Silencio too?' Cho asked. 'Wonder what'd happen then…'

Draco went silent.

Neville's hand trembled as he pointed his wand at Draco. 'I-… Uh, Diffindo!'

The ropes were slashed down the middle, Draco's eyes still shut. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. 'Ha! Maybe Longbottom isn't such the lout after all!' he sneered smugly.

Cho had her wand at his throat the very next second. 'That's enough Malfoy,' she said sternly. Then more quietly, 'Or would you like me to tell everyone what a _gentleman_ you were when I had dinner with your family?' Cho seemed to have a way with annoying men.

After a few dismal whimpers, Draco once more became silent.

Cho withdrew her wand. 'I thought so. Now, Neville,' she said, turning to him, 'I don't think you have any problems with that spell that I can see.'

Neville nodded feebly, nervously smiling.

'So grab a branch out of the box and we'll move on from there.'

The class congregated toward the wooden crate and each pulled out a stick a little larger than a wand marked near the end where they were meant to cut.

'Alrigh' class!' began Hagrid. 'Use the charm on the sticks, and on the mark. You won't be so much as touchin' the little beauties if you don't! And, you do it like so.' He motioned to Cho.

Cho picked up a stick and demonstrated. 'Diffindo!' The branch cut dead center on the mark.

The other students held their sticks and tried the same. Loud shouts of 'Diffindo' could be heard for a while. Hagrid went around the class looking at their practice severs. Hermione's by far, was the best. She had cut a _teensy_ wee bit off the mark.

'If you din' get it the first time, go and get another stick and try again!' said Hagrid encouragingly.

Ron had missed the mark by a couple of inches, while Harry, who had been slightly more successful, missed by about a quarter of an inch.

'Blimey thing…' Ron cursed as he went to grab another stick.

Harry grinned, looked at his own stick, and then looked up at Cho at the front of the class playing with a Crup puppy. She felt his gaze and lifted her head, smiling. She stood up and walked to him, grabbing another practice stick as she went by.

'How'd you go?' she asked.

Harry showed her the stick, and she examined it carefully. 'Hm. You didn't miss by very much…' She handed the larger portion of the stick back to him. 'Show me how you did the spell.'

Harry put out his wand. 'Diffindo!' The stick snapped cleanly.

Cho nodded. 'You're waving your wand a little too much,' she laughed. 'You're trying to sever something, not conduct a choir. If it were a larger object you were trying to cut, it'd be okay. But you're going to do this on a Crup.' She took his hand that held the wand. 'Try just a quick little swipe, or flick, or whatever you want to call it, in the right direction.'

Harry grinned at her. 'It used to be me teaching you, remember?'

Cho smiled softly. 'A little hard to forget.' She punched his arm playfully. 'Do what you're told.'

Harry couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she walked to the front of the class. _Do what you're told._ Why did he like being treated like a naughty boy? At least, by Cho.

'Harry!' Hermione cried. 'Look! Look! I did it!' She picked up another stick and performed the charm. And it was almost as good as Cho's, just not quite in the center.

'That's great,' he replied, half distractedly.

Ron ran up to her. 'How'd you do it 'Mione?'

Hermione shook her head, and showed him once more. Then Ron tried imitating her, achieving slightly better results than his first time.

'Ok!' yelled Hagrid. 'Hermione over 'ere seems to have gotten it righ'!' He picked up a Crup. 'Cho will show you how it's done!' Hagrid handed the Crup to Hermione and she walked to where Cho was standing. 'The rest o' you, keep goin'!'

'Um…' Hermione began. She still was rather uncomfortable about cutting the Crup's tail off. She shifted edgily.

Cho noticed her fidgeting, and smiled sympathetically. 'I didn't like doing at first either,' she offered. 'The idea of chopping a cute little doggie's tail off didn't exactly appeal to me.'

Hermione smiled weakly. At least she wasn't the only one.

'But it's got to be done. I was a bit shaky about it for a while, and then I realized that the Crups don't really feel it. They might as well be playing fetch for all they care while it's being done.'

'Really?' asked Hermione. That was quite comforting.

Cho nodded. 'Yeah, so I didn't feel so horrified after I found that out. So,' she picked the puppy up from Hermione. 'You've got to sever it right before the fork. Not on it, and nowhere before it. Otherwise, they're definitely be feeling it. I'll mark it like the sticks so it's a bit easier.'

Cho pulled out a pot of ink from her bag on the ground and put a dab of ink on the Crup's tail. It seemed to be grinning at her. 'I'll show you first, then we can go and get another Crup for you, alright?'

Hermione nodded.

'Diffindo!'

The tail was sliced off clean, and the puppy didn't so much as bark. It stood there, panting and grinning as if nothing at all had happened. The end of its tail, however, had a few drops of blood.

'Then all you've got to do is gently bandage it.' Cho snatched a roll of gauze off the table and wrapped the Crup's tail tenderly. 'And that's all you've got to do, really. Nothing too complicated.'

Hermione nodded again and walked over to where the Crups were playing.

After the class, in which nearly all the students had successfully managed to sever their Crup's tail, Harry ran up to Cho as they walked up to the castle.

'Hey Cho…' he began, taking her hand.

'Hm?' She faced him, still walking.

'Uh…' Dates. Getting to know each other. Doing what couples do at this point in time. Hermione's words rang through his head. 'D'you want to take this slower?'

Cho stopped, and shrugged. 'Well, in a way, it's kind of late for that.' She recalled Harry's hand on her behind. 'But-'

'I mean like, going out on dates and everything. I mean, we could just take it a little easier for now…'

Cho tilted her head and smiled. 'I think I know what you mean.' She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. 'And I guess that's a good place to start. Or continue.'

Harry grinned and kissed her cheek, the action never failing to bring about a smile on her face and a pretty blush to her cheek. 'What do you have next?'

'Herbology,' she replied. 'You?'

Harry shrugged. 'No idea. D'you want me to walk you to class?' There. Quality couple time. Nothing said know-me-better like time spent together that didn't involve a fierce snogging.

'Sure.'

Ron and Hermione passed by the pair and called out, 'We'll see you at Cha- AAHH!' A Valentine Messenger, better known as Cupid, zoomed past her head and flew over to Cho.

'Art thou Miss Cho Chang?' it asked in a sweet, high-pitched voice.

Cho nodded.

A pink envelope appeared in the messenger's pudgy hand. 'From a Mr. Cormac McLaggen,' it squeaked before handing her the letter. 'I will wait for thy reply to Mr. McLaggen.'

Harry knew who Cormac was. He was a year above him, in Cho's year, and was in Gryffindor house, although hated by all Gryffindors alike. He'd tried out for the Keeper position last year, losing out to Ron, speaking of which who came trudging down with Hermione to where the pair stood. 'It was one of those Valentine Cupid things, wasn't it?'

Harry nodded. 'Are you going to open it?'

Cho shrugged. 'Might as well.' She gently pried the envelope open, in such contrast to what Harry would have done; ripping it viciously, and pulled out an even pinker letter. 'It's scented.' She showed it to Harry, who took a sniff. It smelled strongly of lavender and some other sickeningly sweet smell Harry didn't know.

She smoothed out the scented parchment and read aloud.

_'Dear Cho Chang,_

_Would you please go to the Valentine Ball with me and be my Valentine?_

_Cormac McLaggen'_

Cho blinked. 'Well that was rather short. Precise and to the point, but short.' She pulled out a quill and ink. 'To Cormac,' she said aloud as she wrote. 'I'm sorry to tell you that I already have a date for the Ball, and a Valentine. From Cho.'

Harry raised a brow.

'What?' she asked. 'Would you prefer I write Love Cho instead?'

Harry shook his head quickly. 'No, no From Cho is fine.'

Cho folded the letter and put it back into the envelope, and handed it back to the Cupid. It saluted her and said as it zoomed off, 'Such beauty hath graced her! Eyes of the darkest mahogany, skin of the fairest the sun hath ever seen! Rose petal lips, so lush and full, her hair the silkiest mane!' The Cupid went on, but the others were to dumbstruck to listen.

'I... Um... I'm going to Herbology.' Cho began to make her way toward the greenhouses followed closely by Harry.

* * *

On the way to the greenhouses, Harry and Cho remained silent for a while.

'So,' Harry finally said. 'That was... Odd.'

Cho nodded. 'I don't even know who C-Cor... Corman is.'

'Cormac,' Harry corrected her. 'Cormac McLaggen.'

Cho looked at him. 'You know him?'

Harry told her about him, at least, what he knew.

Cho frowned. 'Oh. I didn't know he was in Gryffindor. The way you decribed him, I'd think he were in Slytherin.'

Harry shrugged, then pointed toward the greenhouses that now stood right in front of them. 'Well, I'd better go.' He kissed her, planning a very brief kiss, but soon found that he couldn't find it in him to part so quickly. He pulled her closer, her arms twining about his neck, slightly bending under him. Harry's tongue swept inside her mouth, and she responded in kind. Her hands gripped the collar of his robes tightly, and she pressed her mouth against his, wanting more.

'Miss Chang!' The voice Professor Sprout abruptly stopping their path of desire, they pulled away instantly, Cho trying her utmost hardest to ignore the hot flush creeping up her neck. So much for slowing it down. Harry meanwhile, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. 'I-I'm going to...' He pointed toward the castle. 'I'll see you later.' He kissed her cheek and made for the castle.

Cho was left with Professor Sprout. She shifted uncomfortably, smoothing out her uniform.

Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows, then sighed. She opened the door to the greenhouse and encouraged her in. 'Go on. At least you aren't late.'

Cho nodded and walked in, ignoring the look of utter shock on her classmates faces. She'd forgotten. The greenhouse was made of glass. Very transparent glass.

She sat down next to Theo who was making little dirt mounds.

'How was Care of Magical Creatures?' he said casually, disregarding the fact she'd just had a serious snog outside the classroom.

Cho breathed out heavily. 'Oh, you know. Eventful.'

* * *

Pretty long, I know. Anyway. I have to go now. GO AND REVIEW, MY FAITHFULS! GO! 


	11. Meet The Fan Club and the Head Boy

Harry ran to the boy's dormitory and checked his schedule. Charms. He dropped his Care of Magical Creatures equipment on his bed and hauled out his Charms things, and then ran out of the tower toward the Charms classroom.

On the way, he thought of Cho. They'd agreed to take it slow. In a way. Of sorts. He was happy to take her out and spend time with her. He hadn't gotten the chance to, last time. Well. Madame Puddifoots at Hogsmeade disaster on Valentine's Day aside.

Harry opened the door to the Charms classroom and cautiously walked in. No doubt he was already late. Professor Flitwick turned around from writing on the board.

'Mr. Potter!' he squeaked. '5 minutes late!'

Harry sat down next to Ron. 'Sorry. I was… Held up.'

Professor Flitwick sighed and returned to the board. 'Now class…'

Harry's mind wandered back to Cho. And that stupid Valentine Message from Cormac. Then Harry wondered. She was gorgeous. She had a fan club. How many more of those Cupid things would she get? Harry shook his head. He had to get over it. Cho was his girlfriend. They were going to the Valentine Ball together. Jealousy was not a good thing. But still… It was normal to be at least a _little_ protective of her, wasn't it?

After class, Harry asked Hermione the same question, as well as telling her what happened after Care of Magical Creatures.

'Well,' she shrugged. 'I suppose it's quite normal, to a certain extent. But go overboard, and you could be in a bit of a mess. Although, it could be a good idea to send one of those Cupids yourself. Might be a nice change from those creeps and random guys she's going to get them from.'

'Yeah, I suppose I should.'

Hermione stopped. 'It'd be nice if you did it because you _wanted_ to, not because you have to or because you should.'

'N-no, I do want to send one. I do. I just hadn't thought of it.'

Ron elbowed him. 'Yeah, right. Whatever you say mate.'

Harry looked at him, taken aback. 'Oh, and who're _you_ taking to the ball then? Eloise Midgeon?'

Ron's smile disappeared as quickly as it had made an appearance. 'I don't have one. Yet,' he said quietly.

'Yet?' asked Harry interestedly. 'Who d'you plan on asking?'

Ron's voice lowered. 'You know how I'm s'posed to take 'Mione out for a few drinks, yeah?'

Harry blinked. 'You mean- you're going to- Hermione?'

'Shhh! Ron hissed.

Hermione was only a few feet away, talking to Lavender Brown.

Harry grinned. 'You'd better do it soon. Before someone else asks her. Let's see… Does the Yule Ball come to mind?'

Ron scowled. 'Yeah yeah, don't worry. The next Hogsmeade trip is in a week or two. I'll ask her then, alright?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of course.' He looked at his watch. 'Good, it's lunch. I had a goblet of orange juice for breakfast. I'm starved.'

Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall, although Hermione didn't follow. Instead, she headed to Ravenclaw Tower. A girl, Hermione recognized her as Parvati's sister Padma, saw Hermione standing in front of the bookcase that was the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

'Hermione?' she asked, leaving her group of friends.

Hermione looked up and smiled. 'Padma! Haven't seen you in a while!'

Padma beamed. 'Yeah, likewise. What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I'm looking for Cho. Cho Chang. You know who she is, right?'

Padma shrugged. 'Oh yeah, of course. Kind of difficult not to. Only the most wanted girl in school and star Ravenclaw Seeker. What d'you need her for?'

Hermione knew she shouldn't have said it, it was Harry and Cho's business, but she couldn't help herself. Besides. It was bound to get around sometime, if she didn't already know. 'Well, she's going out with Harry-'

Padma gasped. 'They're back together? Are you _serious?_ They are so cute together!' She turned around and yelled to her friends, 'Hey guys! Cho's going out with-!'

'Shh!! No! I don't really think I was supposed to say anything,' Hermione said anxiously.

Padma quieted. '_Oh._ Whoops. Sorry. I just thought-'

Hermione shook her head. 'It's alright. Just don't say anything to _anyone._' But it was too late. Padma's yell of Cho's familiar name had reached the ears of every boy within a 20-foot radius. A couple of older looking boys, followed by some younger ones ran up to them.

'Who's Cho going out with? Who?' asked a lanky, rather husky voiced one.

'Yeah! Who's she going out with?' insisted one of the younger boys.

Hermione turned bright red. 'N-no one. No one at all.'

Padma mouthed the word 'Sorry' to Hermione who gulped nervously.

But the group was not fazed. 'Come on!' they persisted. 'Tell us! Who's she with? Not that dingus Michael Corner?'

'No!' said Hermione quite fiercely. Harry would kill her if he got word that she had said anything of the sort. 'She… She's not-'

'We _heard _you say Cho was going out with someone,' another boy who came up from behind them said.

'What's it to you if I am?' asked Cho from further down the corridor.

Hermione couldn't help a sigh of relief. She turned to see Cho walking toward her with Theo and Eri, said pair turned toward the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione began, 'Oh, I've been looking for-'

'Who're you goin' out with Cho?' repeated a boy from the now rather large crowd of Ravenclaw boys.

Cho shrugged. 'No one.' She stepped to face the cluster of boys. Just because she had a fan club, it didn't mean she had to like it. Or the boys in it. Well. Some of them. A lot of them were actually quite nice, though they all had the common factor of being smitten and or infatuated with her. Nice or not. Although, this group hardly made up half of the full number of boys that counted as fan boys. It didn't even count as all the ones in Ravenclaw. 'Aren't you all supposed to be at the Great Hall for lunch anyway?'

They stared at her. Hermione doubted they were listening. They were too busy gawking at her. Cho made a moved to leave with Hermione, but when they didn't move, she folded her arms. 'Well get a move on! Or do you all want detentions instead?' Being Head Girl _did _have its perks.

They boys began to scatter, running into each other as they tried to leave, but an older boy yelled out, 'I'll go to detention if you're there!'

Cho's lips twisted in a wry smile. 'Move it along Jarkens! Or I'll make it a double detention!' She turned to Hermione. 'Sorry. About them,' she jerked her thumb toward the mass of boys making their way to the Great Hall. 'They can be… obsessive.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head. 'It's all right. I shouldn't have said anything, but I was looking for you, and Padma kind of yelled out and everything.'

Cho shrugged. 'As much as I like my personal life being private, it's bound to get around anyway. Everyone's does.'

Hermione nodded. It was true. Unless you were an extraordinary secret keeper, didn't like to brag or talk at all, and had serious strategic planning about where and when to snog in your relationship, news about it was inevitably out of your control. No doubt the house elves knew as well.

'Have you had lunch yet?' asked Cho.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not yet. But I needed to talk to you first.'

'D'you want to walk to the hall?'

Hermione nodded. 'Probably a good idea.' They began to walk and Hermione adjusted the strap of her bag uneasily. About every pair of male eyes as they walked were on her and Cho, well, Cho, and were probably wondering what on earth what she was doing with her. She brushed the thought aside. 'Um, well,' she began. 'It's about Harry.'

Cho's brows creased. 'What is it?'

Hermione acquainted her with the news of Harry's slight jealousy, and what he'd said to her previously. Better Cho knew that she was giving him advice this time around. 'And another thing… You might've noticed by now, but trouble has a disturbing fondness for Harry.'

Cho grinned. 'Are you telling me this as a warning because I'm his girlfriend, or because I happen to be Head Girl _and _his girlfriend?'

Hermione stifled a laugh. 'Both. I hope you aren't going to bail him out all the time though.'

Cho shook her head quickly. 'No, of course not. I already explained to Harry the… Situation, you could say. I'm not going to let him off because we're going out. He gets the same treatment as everybody else. I can't be playing favorites.'

Hermione sighed in relief again. 'That's a relief.'

'I might have to treat him a little harsher than everybody else if people start to think I'm going easy on him though,' said Cho disdainfully. 'Oh, by the way, there are dance lessons after lunch today for the Valentine Ball. You should go.' She rethought her words. 'Well, you should get Ron and Harry to go with you when you do. I have to help out with it.'

Hermione giggled and smiled. 'Those two are about as light on their feet as a centaur on ice!'

The pair cackled with laughter as they stepped into the Hall, and Harry and Ron turned to see them walking toward them. Ron leaned over the table and whispered, 'They're scheming against you Harry!'

Harry grinned and shook his head. 'I doubt it.' He looked up at Cho as she stood behind him. She bent down and pressed her lips to his cheek.

'You better be at dance lessons later,' she murmured. She bit his ear gently. 'I've got to talk to Professor McGonagall.'

Harry watched her make her way to the front to where McGonagall was sitting. What dance lessons?

After a few words with Cho, McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands so the entire hall turned to see what was going on.

'Now everyone,' she said loudly. 'I announced the Valentine Ball yesterday for fourth years and above, and it being a ball, there will be dancing. I do not mean that jumping around and screaming that you all are so familiar with. I mean, timed, rhythmic dancing.'

Outbursts could be heard around the room. 'Pay attention!' she said firmly. When they were quieter, still the odd murmur or two, she continued. 'Now, after lunch, in classroom 172, there will be dance lessons.'

More mundane murmurs. 'I expect _all_ students in fourth year and above to be there. Our new Head Boy and Girl will be assisting me. Cho,' she waved her hand at Cho who was standing next to her. Hoots and applause. 'And Justin.' A tall, sandy-haired boy from Hufflepuff stood up. 'That will be all.'

Cho blinked. The way McGonagall said such serious things and then cut herself off was really starting to vex her.

* * *

Cho went back to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat between Eri and Theo who were currently arguing. About what, she had no idea.

'What's the problem now?' asked Cho as she sipped some pumpkin juice.

'_Eri_ here, wants me to go to those stupid dance lessons.'

Cho raised a brow. 'You're going to go. Whether you want to or not.'

Eri pumped a fist under the table. 'And, can you say,_ I told you so!_'

Theo scowled. 'Who's going to make me?'

Cho scoffed. 'I will, if I have to.'

Theo knew better than to question that. He could easily find himself on fire if he did. Or some other dangerous thing like that. Cho liked doing that sort of thing to him. He had yet to figure out why.

The next table on, Ron groaned. 'Dance lessons? **DANCE LESSONS**? McGonagall's lost her nut!'

Hermione shrugged. 'As much as I doubt that last part, it doesn't change the fact that you're going to be there.'

Ron pushed the food on his plate around sulkily. 'What about Harry?'

Harry shrugged too. 'I'm going. I don't really have a choice.' He didn't mention Cho wanted him there.

Hermione patted Harry's hand. 'Cho's going to be helping out with it.'

Ron's eyes widened. 'You mean, like, she's going to be dancing? With us? She's going to teach us?'

Hermione sighed. 'Oh, I don't know! She just said she was going to be helping out. Probably a lot like this morning at Care of Magical Creatures, I suppose.'

Harry grinned. So that's why she wanted him there. He suddenly frowned at the thought of himself stepping all over her toes.

* * *

This chapter had originally been INSANELY LONG. As in, chapters 12 and 13 were attached to it, so I decided to break it up a little.

Do I really have to tell you to review? BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T- I mean, please review.


	12. Dancing: An Introduction

As they left the Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the masses of students heading to the dance class. When they arrived at the classroom, an enormous room with a giant window covering an entire wall, students were already lined around the other walls, while Cho, who had taken her outer robes and sweater off, leaving only her white shirt, tie and skirt, stood at the center of the room with the Head Boy Justin Reefell, who had opted for the same choice in clothing, except for the skirt, and now the other students were doing the same. She stood next to a large vinyl record player, her arms folded. She spotted Harry, and gave him a quick surreptitious wave, only twiddling a couple of fingers, so that the others wouldn't see.

Harry waved back, before nearly getting knocked down by a large hulking figure. He rammed into Harry's shoulder, the force of the blow causing him to lurch forward, catching onto the back of a chair just in time. Harry looked up and saw the square-jawed face of Austin Wetherwood glaring back at him. 'Watch it Potter,' he sneered, before walking to another group of Slytherins.

Harry straightened, and was tempted to pull his wand out, but got dragged along through the crowd by Hermione instead.

'There are some seats by Ginny! Come on!' she said as she pulled on his arm. Harry had no choice but to let her pull them to their seats.

When they were finally seated, Harry beside Ron and Hermione, her next to Ginny. On Ron's other side sat Dean, Seamus and Neville.

Harry had his eyes glued on Cho, who was now sitting on a chair that he could swear that was not there before, legs crossed, and a lollipop in her mouth. He definitely knew _that_ hadn't been there either.

* * *

Cho groaned. 'Where the hell is she?'

Justin shrugged, and leaned on the back of her chair. 'Am I supposed to know McGonagall's minute-by-minute schedule?'

Cho sighed, pulling the grape flavored lollipop out of her mouth. 'Well, she was the one who wanted to give dance lessons.' She leaned back into the chair. 'And she's the one who's late for it.'

Justin turned and hopped off the back of the chair. 'Why are you so irritated about it? Do you loathe being here that much?'

Cho twisted in the chair. 'Yes.'

Justin sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. 'But you're good at dancing, aren't you?'

Cho didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes were on the door, a scowl on her face as a very pretty blonde Slytherin girl walked in, disdainfully sneering back at her. The girl suddenly turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room, followed by just about every Slytherins, including Austin and Draco.

Justin eyed the pair shooting death glares across the room. 'Jocelyn Bloghton?'

Cho didn't reply. She tore her death-inducing gaze away from the blonde Slytherin and put the grape lolly back into her mouth. 'Bitch,' she said through the lollipop.

Justin looked at her, then to Jocelyn, and then back to Cho. 'How long have you two hated each other's guts? Can't you just… Ignore each other?'

Cho nearly snorted in laughter. 'I try to. As often as possible.'

Justin stood up and stretched. 'Thank God. No doubt you'd both have wreaked chaos in the halls every time you met.'

At that moment, McGonagall marched into the room, Cho and Justin immediately standing up like soldiers called to attention, while the others quieted.

'Oh, lovely,' she said. 'More people than I expected!'

'What happens to the ones who didn't come?' yelled Ron from the back.

'Well Mr. Weasley, they'll just have to sit down at the Ball the whole time, won't they?'

Ron groaned loudly. 'I could've just- YEOW!' Hermione pinched his arm painfully. 'Oh, do grow up Ronald.'

Ron rubbed his arm scornfully.

* * *

'Now,' sang McGonagall. 'In every girl, lies a graceful swan.' She waved her arms gracefully. 'In every boy, lies a lion, waiting to pounce!' The girls giggled excitedly while the majority of the boys had begun to scowl and fold their arms stubbornly.

McGonagall placed the needle on the record, and music began to play. 'Miss Chang, Mr. Reefell!' She pushed the said two together. 'You know what to do! A simple 1-2-3 is all for now.'

Justin warily put his hand on Cho's waist and she hesitated before her hand found his shoulder. They began to step in time to the music, moving side to side, twirling, with the 1-2-3 beat McGonagall had instructed. As they danced, Cho's face was half scowling, and half laughing. She had this insane need to simply burst out laughing, as much as she spurned this damned dancing, hence the scowl.

Justin however, seemed perfectly relaxed. He didn't care for dancing, but was decent at it, so he went along, his mind most definitely wandering. To where… Well. Let's leave that to the imagination, shall we?

Harry watched Cho move around the room elegantly with Justin. He suddenly found himself wanting to dance with her. Quite badly. The need, by the way. Not the dancing. Justin's hand on Cho's waist had sparked a growing fire in Harry, although he knew he was worried over nothing. But still.

'Ah, yes,' said McGonagall dreamily. 'That's it. Now, who'd like to try? Chang, pick a partner. Same goes for you Reefell.'

As Cho and Justin parted, the boys were instantly more alert than they were at the beginning of the lesson. Cho walked around the room slowly, while Justin did the same on the other side.

'Any volunteers for Miss Chang?' asked McGonagall innocently.

Boys around the room shot their hands into the air, some waving so furiously, it was a shock nobody was injured. They staggered forward, hoping they'd be the one to be picked.

Cho cursed under her breath.

'Oh my, aren't we enthusiastic?' said McGonagall cheerily.

Harry remained motionless for a moment, staring at the somewhat troubled Cho, before abruptly realizing his hand was too, being waved in the air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron and the other boys doing the same. Even Neville.

Cho gulped and pretended to look around the classroom for a partner.

'Any prospects yet, Cho?' asked McGonagall. Her gaze scanned the room until… 'Ah yes, Potter! Front and center!'

Harry blinked, and then saw with a rather awkward feeling, that every male student in the room was glowering at him. If he had a Galleon for every scowl he could see… He was suddenly nudged by Hermione when he didn't move out of his seat. Harry scrambled to the center of the room to where Cho was standing, and brushed his fingers against hers as he stood beside her.

She bowed her head slightly and let out a small smile only he could see; it was hidden from the others by her hair.

'Now, a volunteer for Mr. Reefell?' asked McGonagall. Several girls raised their hands, including Hermione and Ginny.

McGonagall looked around the room, and pointed in Ginny's direction. 'Miss Weasley! Up you come!'

Ginny turned bright red and slowly stood up. Several girls sulked disappointedly. Justin wasn't exactly what you called bad looking. Not, perhaps, as good looking as Cedric, but a good-looking face nevertheless. She made her way to stand next to Justin, and he flashed a brilliant smile at her, although she wasn't looking. Her eyes were fixed on Harry, who was busy making googly eyes at Cho.

She had said she was over him to herself, and others, time and time again, although she had always known better. From a schoolgirl crush to something more, Ginny had kept it to herself. She hadn't exactly watched from afar, Ron had kept her in rather close proximity being one of Harry's best friends, and Ginny couldn't help a twinge of jealousy as she saw Cho touch Harry's hand affectionately. She'd heard from other students that they were back together.

The music began once more, and she turned to Justin, all the while her gaze securely on Harry and Cho, nervously smiling at each other before slowly moving to the music. She saw Harry's feet nearly flatten Cho's toes; Harry kept looking down nervously, while Cho laughed and encouraged him to keep trying. Harry began to smile, and became slightly more confident. Ginny tried to keep time, but couldn't exactly do so while locking her gaze on someone else other than Justin. Justin paid no mind, and pointed out to her what she seemed to be doing wrong, her footwork aside; it was already a lost cause since she was staring at the other couple so intensely.

* * *

'I hope squashed toes don't present a serious problem to you in future,' said Harry as he watched his feet.

Cho giggled. 'I'll be alright. I'm going to sound very tacky, but just move your feet to the music.' She let her gaze run up and down his form. Taking it slow was something she was beginning to figure out would be a little harder than she thought.

Harry nodded and he began to improve somewhat, although it was guaranteed it was not his calling to be a professional ballroom dancer.

'Yes, that's it!' said McGonagall supportively. 'Would anyone else care to join our two couples?'

Once more, more than a few girls raised their hands, while near none of the boys even responded other than a scowl.

Hermione speared her hand into the air.

'Alright Miss Granger!' called McGonagall as Hermione nearly squealed in excitement and ran to the center of the room where the other four were dancing, however badly. 'Do we have a partner for Miss Granger?' asked McGonagall, looking around the room.

Ron at first made no move to volunteer, until he saw how many other boys shot their hands into the air eagerly. Then, ignoring the angry yelling around him, ran to the front and grabbed Hermione. Her eyes widened, the shock of Ron pulling her into his arms and dancing with her quite terribly, was one she had definitely not expected. She blinked, confused, and had no choice but to go along with him. She could've stepped out of his embrace, and yelled, but she did not. Instead she clamped her mouth shut, and tried search Ron's eyes that kept avoiding her gaze.

McGonagall raised a brow then shrugged. 'Very well Mr Weasley.'

After a moment, she said hesitantly, 'Um, Ron…'

He snapped his head to face her, before his face was overrun with a deep shade of red. He stayed silent, his lips twisting slightly, and then he bowed his head, seemingly paying serious attention to his footwork.

'Ron…' she said again. 'I-… Why did you-…' she groped for a decipherable sentence.

Ron finally looked up and then opened his mouth to speak and then hastily closed it again before finally saying, 'Er, d'you… D'you…'

'Do I what?'

'Er, 'Mione… D'you want to go to the ball?' he asked slowly. 'With me?' He choked to get that last part out.

Hermione instantly beamed, and she couldn't help crying out, 'Yes!' Her loud outburst caught the attention of every student in the room. She quickly shut her mouth before saying, more quietly this time, in a delighted whisper, 'Yes!'

Ron broke into a grin and nodded quickly. 'A-alright then!' He wanted to punch a fist into the air and yell out, but Ron managed to suppress his elation into an insanely wide smile.

Their gazes constantly met, only for a few seconds, then both turned away quickly, smiling.

* * *

Yes, I took the swans and lions quote from the fourth movie, plain and simply because, in the fourth book, there is no dance lesson that ever took place. They only added it to the movie. And I needed McGonagall to say something. I had a mental blank.

Ok, yes, it's a very short chapter. The next will be longer. Promise. At least, as long as you review. 'Kay?


	13. Cho's Enemy and Ginny the Stalker

After the class, McGonagall actually managing to get most of the students on the dance floor, Ginny followed Cho and Harry out of the classroom. Ginny knew what was so painfully obvious, but she needed to see it for herself. They'd split last year, thanks to Marietta Edgecombe who'd dealt the final blow in their somewhat frail relationship, and hadn't spoken until the beginning of the year. As Cho waited by the door, more than a few boys checking her out as they passed, Harry told Ron and Hermione, who seemed rather cheery themselves, that they'd see them at dinner. The dance lesson had taken up pretty much the rest of class time they'd had after lunch, so most of the students simply lay around the castle, headed to the library, their common room or the Great Hall. Except for Cho and Harry.

They walked down to the 4th floor, why, Ginny had no idea, until they turned a corner, and when Ginny followed them she found out why. A comfortable, airy courtyard; a secluded place, sat innocently in front of her, and in it, were Cho and Harry. What Ginny saw, was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

They stood near the edge of the courtyard, Cho pressed up against a stone wall, her arms around Harry's neck, Harry's mouth on hers. Rather intensely too. A soft moan came from her throat, but was muffled through their kiss. Harry had a hand on her hip, and another cupping her jaw, steadying her for the fierce kisses he gave.

Ginny wanted to cry out, to run away and hide, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. She wanted to stop looking, to stop seeing Harry show the passionate affection for someone else that she herself had craved for so long, but the she took the scene before her in, watching fixedly. Their movements slowed, and Ginny only kept watching, salty tears drenching her cheeks. Cho put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and gently pushed him away with the other. How on earth, Ginny wondered, could she push Harry away? Why, in Merlin's name, _would_ she? Cho put her fingers to Harry's lips and whispered something Ginny couldn't hear. Harry backed away for an instant, before pressing a hot kiss to Cho's already sensitized neck, and she squealed loudly. Harry finally pulled away, grinning while Cho suppressed buckets of laughter.

They began to walk out of the courtyard together, laughing and holding hands, and Ginny dashed away toward the common room, her tears blurring her sight.

Cho and Harry instantly quieted at the sound of the running, Seeker reflexes coming into play as they looked at each other and then slowly checked around the corner. No one was there, but Harry's expression changed as he suddenly had a vague idea of who had been watching. The image of a pretty red haired girl flashed in his mind. Ginny. She'd said she was over him, but out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen her staring at Cho and him while they were dancing. Cho looked at him, and then gently squeezed his hand. 'What is it?'

Harry raked a hand through his hair. 'I think we were being watched.'

Cho's brow creased. 'By who? Austin?' He was the only one she could think of that would even have enough gall to spy on her and think he could get away with it. Otherwise she had the entire male student body of Hogwarts to account for.

Harry shook his head. 'No. Not Austin. Someone else.' Cho didn't know about Ginny, at least not very much, and how she'd felt about him. Harry wasn't sure whether to tell her, but ended up doing so anyway. 'D'you know Ron's little sister? Ginny, in fifth year?'

Cho thought for a moment, and then nodded. 'Yes, I know who she is. She was in DA with us, wasn't she? The red haired girl?' said Cho. 'I don't really know her though…'

Harry sighed. 'Yeah, that's her.'

Cho frowned. 'Why would she be watching us?' she asked. Then slowly, 'Doing… _That,_ of all things?'

Harry sighed again, more heavily this time, before saying, 'She… She liked me. According to Ron, quite a bit too.' He shrugged. 'She'd had a thing for me since my first year, but she'd said she was over me by my fourth. I didn't really… Have any feelings for her in that way.'

'And that probably means she was more into you that ever,' Cho remarked.

Harry blinked. 'What?'

Cho shrugged. 'I'm a girl, remember? It isn't hard to figure out why she said that when you didn't pay any attention to her feelings for you.'

Harry didn't reply.

Cho sighed. 'She said it to try and get over you. She had the feelings, and they weren't reciprocated-'

'Small words please Cho.'

She rolled her eyes. 'They weren't _returned_, as in, you didn't feel the same way she felt about you and therefore didn't do anything, so assuming she realized that you didn't feel that way about her, she said she was over you, and went out with other guys, like Michael Corner for instance-'

'How d'you know about-'

'He asked me out too, but I said no so he asked Ginny, and Harry don't interrupt me when I'm explaining, anyway, what was I saying? Oh right, Ginny went out with other guys, and said she was over you, so as to try and actually be over you. If it was really her that was… Well. _Watching_ us, then it's evident that she isn't. Over you, I mean.'

'I… Oh.' Harry didn't really have anything to say. But he noticed the somewhat sour expression on Cho's face. 'Cho?'

She folded her arms and avoided his eyes.

Harry rubbed her shoulder. 'Cho what's the matter?'

She met his eyes dubiously. '…Promise not to laugh?'

Harry put a hand on his heart and smiled.

Cho sighed. 'I know you didn't have any feelings for her then, and I know you're my boyfriend and everything…'

Harry liked the way that sounded. Her boyfriend. Very catchy.

'…But, you know… You could end up finding out that you have hidden feelings for her, or have pity on her and decide to try going out with her... Or something. I don't know.' Cho shifted uncomfortably.

'_Pity?'_ Harry choked out, laughing. '_Hidden feelings?_' Harry cracked up. The very idea sounded outrageous.

Cho swatted him on the arm. 'YOU **PROMISED**!'

Harry only laughed harder. He doubled over and clutching his stomach laughing. But one look at Cho's fuming face and he sobered instantly. She was looking away from him, scowling. 'Cho…' He touched her elbow, which was surprisingly soft.

She didn't look at him.

Harry softened his gaze and grasped her shoulders, and then reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. 'Cho, please. I… If I had _hidden feelings_ or whatever,' he gestured with his fingers. 'Don't you think I would have realized them after I had broken up with you last year?'

Cho still wasn't looking at him, but she shrugged. Girls, Harry realized, could be very stubborn. And aggressive. And jealous.

'Cho, I don't have any feelings for Ginny. Really, I don't. It's all for you.' Harry had no idea where that last part had come from, but it seemed to have done the job.

'It better be,' Cho mumbled.

Harry grinned. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft spot below her ear, and then trailed down until she giggled. 'You,' he said. 'Are,' his every word punctuated by a kiss. 'The,' -kiss- 'only,' –kiss- 'one,' –kiss- 'I'd,' –kiss- 'do this to.' And then Harry kissed her full on the mouth, his hands tangling in her hair.

Cho hesitated for a moment, before pulling on his tie to bring him closer. Harry broke their kiss, and Cho looked up at him, adorably. Confused, but adorable. Then he whispered the same words she'd said to him in the courtyard. 'Slow, remember?' Harry smirked slyly and then pecked her lips.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish her Charms homework, but was getting rather distracted. Ron sat nearby on the couch in front of the cozy fire, chomping on the rest of the sweets he'd won the other day. Her gaze now had a nasty habit of wandering over to him, and staying there. When he'd stop being fascinated with his sweets, he'd look up every now and then, Hermione shooting back to her homework.

'Ron,' Hermione finally said. 'Why don't you do your homework? Or something more… Productive than loading yourself up on unnecessary sugar.'

Ron looked up and, for once, got up, walked up the stairs to his dormitory, and came back down with his Charms homework. He sat down in the seat opposite Hermione, and then said, 'D'you have a quill I could borrow?'

Hermione, astounded by his rare initiative to do homework, pulled one out of her satchel absent-mindedly.

Ron took the quill and opened up his textbook. 'Thanks,' he said, looking down at the book. He sat there for a while, seemingly reading, until he looked over at Hermione, shut the book and heaved a sigh. 'Er, Hermione,' he said warily.

Hermione looked up to see Ron staring back at her. 'Y-yes?' For a moment, she couldn't think of what to say, until her old self made a long awaited appearance. 'I'm not doing your homework for you Ronald.'

Ron seemed taken aback, then shook his head. 'No, no, that's not what I was going to ask, although it'd be nice if you did, and-'

'Get to the point.'

'You don't mind going to the ball with a guy who can't dance, do you?'

'Oh.' Hermione had been expecting him to ask for help with his homework. 'No, no of course not.' Where on earth had that question come from?

Ron grinned in relief. 'Oh. That's good. Because I…'

'Can't dance?' she offered.

'Yeah. That. I don't exactly enjoy it either…'

Suddenly, they heard the Fat Lady painting swing open, and moments later, Ginny came running in, sobbing.

'Gin-' Ron began.

But Ginny ran straight up to her dormitory, ignoring him.

Ron frowned. 'Blimey. What's she on about?'

Hermione frowned too. 'I think I know.' She mouthed 'Harry'.

But Ron was confused. 'What about him? She's over him isn't-' But Hermione shook her head.

'…She's not?' Ron whispered.

'Never has been,' Hermione whispered back. 'I'll bet you all your sweets that she caught Cho and Harry snogging the lips off each other's faces.'

Ron snorted. 'Probably. Those two can't keep away from each other.' In any other situation, he'd have been angry with Harry for making Ginny cry, and not taking notice of her. But he really couldn't blame Harry this time. Ginny hadn't said anything, and Harry had been head over heels in love with Cho from the start. He'd have to talk to Ginny later. Ron knew Harry was a lost cause for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to pine and be hurt over someone who didn't feel the same way, and never would, _and_ was in love with someone else.

'Are you mad at Harry?' asked Hermione.

Ron shook his head. 'Nah. I mean, he didn't do anything to hurt Ginny, or _not_ do anything, not on purpose, and I really don't blame him. It wasn't like he led her on or anything. Ginny should've realized by now.'

Hermione felt the corners of her lips tug into a smile. He was being so… Mature. Understanding. WHERE THE HELL HAD THIS RON BEEN? 'It's good you think so.'

Ron shrugged. 'I'd rather her hurt now from seeing Cho and Harry together, so that she might finally get the picture and bloody move on to someone actually interested in her, instead of her constantly getting hurt because of Harry never noticing her.'

Hermione smiled genuinely. 'Now where on earth has this logic been hiding for the past 5 years?'

Ron grinned. 'Dunno. On holiday?'

Hermione reached over and flipped his book open. 'Holiday is officially over.' She suddenly realized how close her hand was to Ron's now that she'd opened his book. A fierce shade of red began to show, and she pulled her hand away quickly.

Ron swore he'd felt his hand _twitching_ to hold hers. But when she'd pulled it back, he'd, in short, lost the moment. '…Which chapters do we take notes on?' he finally asked.

Hermione avoided his eyes. 'Six and seven.'

'Right.'

* * *

Ginny lay on her bed, sobbing in her pillow. Why had Harry gone back to Cho? They were over. Done. Finished. And yet, she'd found him in her arms, and her lips on his. Ginny sniffled and sat up cross-legged on her four-poster. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Here she was, in love with Harry, always there, gazing and admiring, putting herself in Harry's way so he'd look at her, there when he needed her, and then all Cho Chang had to do was smile at him and he'd be on his knees. What was it about her that made Harry look at her, touch her, speak to her the way he did? What was it about her that Harry found so attractive? Ginny set aside the obvious fact that Cho was gorgeous and beautiful; the best looking girl in school, the Harry she knew would have seen past that. He could never be so shallow. Even then, more than a few boys had fancied Ginny in her year, and in others too. She was growing out to be very pretty indeed. She couldn't count the number of boys that had wanted her if she had two pairs of hands. But Harry didn't want her. And that was all that mattered to Ginny.

What did Cho Miss Perfect Chang have, that she did not? She was Head Girl, but Ginny didn't think that was what had Harry drooling over her. She was the Ravenclaw Seeker, but Ginny was Gryffindor's reserve Seeker. Cho was clever and bright, the top student in her entire year, so Ginny considered that, but Harry didn't seem to be in love with Cho's brain. God, this topic of Cho was beginning to get under her skin! Ginny groaned and fell back onto the bed. What made Harry want to be with Cho?

Ginny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed. She was not giving up Harry that easily.

* * *

'There's a Hogsmeade trip in a couple of weeks,' said Cho as she and Harry passed by the Great Hall.

A poignant image of Madame Puddifoot's came to mind. 'Is there?' Harry asked, though fully knowing there was.

Cho smiled and looked down at her feet as they walked. 'Mm-hmm.'

Harry grinned. 'D'you want to go?'

Cho giggled a little and raised her head to face him. 'With you?'

Harry laughed and put the hand that had been holding hers around her shoulders. 'Preferably,' he said as he kissed her cheek. Cho giggled madly as Harry pressed his lips to her cheek, and didn't notice Jocelyn Broghton up ahead in the doorway.

'Already got yourself a new toy boy Chang?' she scoffed as they approached.

Cho abruptly turned from Harry to see Jocelyn with a few of her Slytherin groupies. 'Oh yeah. Shame about Austin though.' She shrugged. 'Did you get back with him? Had him dangling from my finger for a while too...' Cho stuck a finger in the air, imitating puppeteering something suspended in the air. She knew Austin was one of the more recent reasons for Jocelyn to hate her. Austin had been her boyfriend, and had dumped her, after which he'd begun to be tutored by Cho.

Harry was rather perplexed, though he stayed silent. His arm came to rest at her waist, which Jocelyn eyed carefully.

'Already in her pants Potter?' asked Jocelyn contemptuously. 'Careful. You mightn't be the only one. No wonder Cedric kept her so close.' The group of Slytherins with her began to laugh very hard at this joke.

'If it's Cedric you want to discuss,' snarled Cho. She reached for her wand. 'Then I suggest you use something other than your mouth.' Her fingers brushed the handle of her wand before Harry caught her hand. Harry knew if she hexed Jocelyn on unjustified grounds, she'd be in for more than a few detentions. Jocelyn, without a doubt, would get word to a teacher if she had been, even if quite funnily, jinxed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

'If Cedric kept her close, it wasn't because she was going around like the black plague,' yelled Eri, running up to them with Theo not far behind. 'Unlike you,' added Theo.

Jocelyn's nose wrinkled disdainfully. 'Eri!' she suddenly said, her voice nauseatingly sweet. 'The outspoken know-it-all best friend! And Theo, the useless pretty boy cousin who can't keep his hands to himself!'

Eri shrugged. 'No argument with you there. At least I'm no bitch.' Theo nodded.

Jocelyn stepped forward to Cho; their heights nearly the same, and stood so close to her their noses could have been touching. 'You better watch it Chang. I'm not your only enemy.'

Cho scoffed. 'Likewise. I just happen to have more allies.'

Jocelyn stepped back and shook her head in disbelief. 'See ya 'round Chang. I warned you.' She turned to Harry. 'You too Potter.'

When Jocelyn and her group were gone, Eri said, 'I hate her.'

'Oh, and I don't?' asked Cho sarcastically. She stalked off toward the grounds.

'Why does Cho hate her so much?' asked Harry.

'Well, you know how you and Draco are, right?' asked Theo.

Harry nodded.

'Pretty much the same thing between those two. Only _they've _hated each other as long as they can remember. I can't ever remember a time when they didn't want to rip each other to pieces.'

'But…' Harry went on. '_Why_ exactly?'

This time Eri spoke. 'There are a lot, and I mean, a _lot_ of reasons for Cho and Jocelyn to completely despise each other. But there are a few, more significant reasons why that is. I'd tell you…' she said. 'But I don't think that's quite my place.' Eri shrugged. 'It's probably better if Cho tells you herself.'

'Oh. Alright then.' And then Harry ran off in the same direction as Cho.

* * *

Okay kiddies, just some info on how this story is doing stats wise.

4438 hits! 55 reviews! 13 favorites! 18 alerts!

I am ecstatic about the number of reviews! And the hits just keep on coming… But don't think you can just stop reviewing!

Thanks everyone, and now you can go do that thing you do when you finish reading a chapter.

Lots of lub! Cybong


	14. Drawings

Harry found her under a tree by the lake, not far from the one they'd been under only days before. He slowly drew near, until he heard the sound of something scratching against parchment. It didn't sound like a quill. Harry stepped closer until he at last stood next to Cho, who was sitting down, leaning on the thick tree trunk, apparently drawing. She didn't notice him there, and if she had, she didn't look up.

'Are you alright?' asked Harry.

Cho dropped what she was holding and looked up into Harry's concerned face. 'Oh. Harry.' She looked down at her hands. 'I'm sorry about that…' She sighed. 'Well. You know.' She picked up what she had dropped and continued drawing.

Harry sat down next to her and looked over what she had been doodling. Thing was, it was definitely no sideshow desk-graffiti doodle. It was a complete artist's work; she had drawn the castle down to just about every detail, and the tonal work with light and shading was incredible. What she had been drawing with, Harry noticed, had been charcoal.

'I didn't know you liked drawing,' he said, leaning over her shoulder to look.

She didn't stop drawing. 'There's a lot you don't know,' she muttered.

Harry looked at her face. She was frowning; something was undeniably vexing her, her brow was creased, and the look in her eyes was one of determination, and inevitably frustration and anger. He touched her arm. 'I'm not going to say I don't want to know if you don't want me know, because I do. I want to know what's bothering you, and what's on your mind. But thing is, d'you want to tell me?'

Cho's hand slowed against the parchment, her strokes becoming more languid. 'I…' She put the charcoal down, and put her drawing to the side, brushing off her hands. 'It's complicated.'

Harry shrugged. 'You said that about our relationship.' He stroked her hair gently. 'I mean, if you really don't want to tell me, you don't-'

'I do,' she said quietly. 'It's just…' Cho sighed. 'I'm not who everyone's got me tricked out to be. I mean, yeah, Head Girl, top student, pretty face…'

Harry chuckled. 'Don't I know it,' he said. 'And you're more than pretty,' he added.

Cho smiled weakly and shook her head. 'I'd tell you all now, really, I would…'

'But?' Harry said slowly.

'I don't want to just bombard you with all this… Stuff about me, I suppose. The last thing I'd want is for you to grow bored and tired of me,' she said, the last bit in a lighter tone.

Harry seriously doubted that would, _could_ happen. Ever. Not in this lifetime, and most likely not ever, though he did not say so. Instead, 'So don't bombard me. What's going on with you and that Slytherin girl might be a good place to start.'

Cho laughed a little. 'Probably. I've known Jocelyn as long as I can remember. We weren't friends or anything, but… Let's just say we were both on the same social rung. Purebloods, money, and power. 'Course my father didn't particularly like the first part, but he went along for business reasons and everything. "The lesser of two evils" was what he called it. Talking and playing nice with those blood purity obsessed snobs for social stakes was better than shunning ourselves from them and being assholes ourselves, apparently.' She shrugged. 'My mother didn't exactly agree, but treating everyone equally was something that's pretty well enforced in my family, and has been for generations, even if I do make the odd exception or two.'

'Your dad's got a good way of thinking,' said Harry. 'Even if it does need you to pretty much tolerate everyone, even people you don't like.'

Cho smiled. 'Yeah. Daddy's got a lot of sense, even if he is a little… Eccentric.'

When she didn't go on, Harry said, 'And?'

'Oh, right.' Cho ran her fingers through her hair. 'Sorry. What was I saying? Social standing. Anyway, my family's entirely comprised of purebloods. I don't know how, I don't know why. No one I know in my family is against blood mixing, 'cept one of my uncles on my mother's side. So, I'm pretty surprised my whole family is pureblood, even when they don't care about blood purity. My brother kind of wishes we _did_ have relatives that weren't pure. He likes a lot of Muggle stuff. But I guess that's why _that_ sort of crowd, the kind Malfoy and the other pureblood families are, the ancient wizarding families with vaults bursting with galleons, welcomed us into their circles so eagerly. Those purebloods only like mixing with other purebloods, so a family whose entire family tree consists of pureblood witches and wizards is a blessing.'

'Hermione's Muggle-born,' said Harry.

'Really?' asked Cho. 'If David knew he'd probably assail her with questions. Not that he doesn't do that to all his part-Muggle friends anyway.'

Harry could imagine Hermione explaining everything from a television to a dishwasher.

'So, hanging around those kinds of families was something I had, by then, learned to do out of habit. And Jocelyn… Well. She was just your evil fairy princess. As kids, we didn't exactly get along. She thought one thing, I thought another. We just disagreed on everything; always arguing and you could say we were rivals, and arch-enemies, I suppose. The second I had gotten something, the latest broom or something, she wanted it. Compliments of my father. ' She laughed. 'By the time we had got to Hogwarts, we were skirmishing for boyfriends too. We just hated each other, and every time we saw each other… It wasn't pleasant. As we grew older, we found more… Socially acceptable ways of hating each other.'

Harry raised a brow.

'Things only a girl would know,' she laughed. 'Subtle, more sneaky ways of getting at each other, really. You boys just pull out your wands or fists and charge.' She sighed. 'But there are other ways of doing that sort of thing,' she murmured. 'Other than the scowls and dirty looks given in the hallway.'

Harry could only guess what she meant. Hermione's jinx on the DA paper was the first to come to mind. And if Cho had been doing that sort of thing, how in Merlin's beard had she managed to be Head Girl?

As if reading his mind, Cho said, 'I've never been caught though. It's the same thing as you and Draco.'

Theo had said the same thing. It certainly clued Harry in on Cho and Jocelyn.

'But there a few, separate incidents that's really fuelled our detestation since we first met. The fire-starter, I suppose you could call it, was when we were about to be in fourth year.' She shook her head. 'The holidays before school started, there was some dinner party at her home. Unsurprisingly, I had to go. And the entire time, her older brother, who was in seventh year, kept eyeing me. My father noticed, so I was kept in close proximity to him, and away from Jocelyn's brother. Didn't really help, though.' Cho scoffed.

'And he, like the rest of his family, was a slimy git. So at school, I turned him down countless times, while Jocelyn tried to point him in the direction of some other girl, which unfortunately, didn't work. And finally one day, I kind of humiliated him in front of pretty much every girl in school. Not that he ever figured out it was me.' She stifled a laugh. 'I used a severing charm on his uniform, and hexed his school books!' She could hardly contain her laughter.

'Whenever he opened a book, his clothes shred to pieces. And when he closed it, they sewed back up. Eri gave me the idea,' she said, looking at the somewhat shocked expression on his face. 'Shocking, I know,' she said more seriously. 'He never figured it out. Only Eri and Theo knew. At least, I had thought so for a while. Jocelyn's head, unlike her brother's, wasn't filled with pudding. She knew it was me. Since then, she's tried to sabotage just about every crush and relationship I've had. She knows how to put a lid over it though. She didn't try anything last year on you and me. She's about as devious as they come, girls like her. There's a lot more, but my rapport with Jocelyn Broghton is not one of my favorite topics.' Cho was now sitting opposite Harry, cross-legged and fiddling with a piece of grass she had plucked.

'Then we should change the topic, shouldn't we?' asked Harry as he reached over and picked up Cho's drawing. Under it, was a black, leather bound folder. Harry ran his fingers over the smooth leather and came across gold lettering in the bottom right-hand corner. Cho's name was engraved in metallic gold into the leather. And tucked inside, Harry found as he tried to peek inside before it snapped shut and got grabbed away by Cho, were more drawings. Of what, he didn't see.

Cho snatched the folder back and held it close. 'Sorry,' she said meekly. 'I just… Nobody's seen them before. Not even Theo or Eri.' She fingered the lettering in the corner. 'Dad had it made for me, and he put a charm on it so it was completely private.' She shrugged and smiled a little. 'He knows I don't like people looking at my drawings, so people can only see what's in the folder if I want them too.'

Harry nodded. 'Oh, right. Er, sorry then.' He still wanted to see them though. 'Can I see your other drawing?' he asked slowly. 'The one of the castle? I was watching you before, so…'

'Oh, um, yeah, I guess so.' Cho quickly pulled out the drawing from before and handed it to Harry. 'It's not finished yet though.'

Harry took the parchment and looked over the drawing again. 'It's brilliant,' he murmured, his eyes running over the image.

Cho smiled, looking away from him, and seemed to find the ground wonderfully fascinating. 'Thanks.'

Harry's eyes squinted behind his glasses. 'How's it not finished?'

Then suddenly Cho looked up, grinning. 'Here,' she said, gently waving a hand over the parchment. It instantly came to life, birds were flying, and… Was that a student in the window waving to him? It was very much like a magical photo, only hand drawn with charcoal.

'That's incredible,' Harry breathed.

'Daddy taught me how.'

Harry blinked. 'I didn't figure you as the 'daddy' type.'

She mockingly pouted. 'Yes Harry. I call my father daddy. Is that such an issue?' she asked, rolling her eyes.

Harry put his hands up in mock surrender. 'No, no,' he laughed, handing her drawing back. 'D'you do people?'

'Sorry?'

'I mean,' Harry rephrased, 'D'you draw people? Like portraits.'

Cho shrugged. 'I've done it before, but somehow I always manage to lose interest in the subject, so it's not as good as my other ones.'

'…Can I see?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

Cho sighed and slipped the drawing back into the folder and put it aside. 'Maybe later.' She was beginning to get rather bothered.

Harry persisted. 'Why later?' She was rather fun to fluster.

'Because,' she said slowly, coming up on her knees. 'You're going to be rather preoccupied for a while.'

Harry blinked. 'Why is tha-'

Cho leaned over and kissed him, quite effectively shutting him up.

* * *

'God I hate her!' yelled Jocelyn Broghton.

'Who d'you hate?' asked Austin Wetherwood offhandedly as he walked into the Slytherin common room and sat on the arm of one of the deep green sofas.

Jocelyn turned and scowled at her ex-boyfriend. 'Not that you need to know, but that whore you've been after.'

Austin laughed and folded his hefty arms. 'I'd ask why you hate her, but I already know.' He flicked some lint off of the shoulder of his robes. 'And for one, she's got more ass than you do.'

Jocelyn glowered. 'You dumped me because I didn't have enough ass?' She scoffed in disbelief 'Is that it?! As far as I'm concerned, she's repulsive.'

'No, she's not. She is _fine_ Jo, I mean _real fine. _And you know it. Plus,if I listed every reason why I wanted her, you'd be halfway to her dorm with your wand raised and a butcher's knife.' He smirked audaciously. 'I don't want _any_ inch of her scarred.' Austin's smirk turned into a lecherous leer, and he stood up stepping closer to her. 'I've got things I want to see… And do.'

'You sleazebag,' hissed Jocelyn.

'You didn't seem to mind when we were going out,' remarked Austin. 'If I remember, you actually _enjoyed it._'

The crack of Jocelyn's hand across Austin's cheek startled a few first years coming from their dormitories.

Jocelyn turned to them. 'Get lost,' she snarled. They sprinted to the door and Austin and Jo were left alone again.

Austin rubbed his cheek tenderly. 'Aw, babe,' he cooed mockingly. 'I didn't know you liked dominating.'

Jocelyn slapped him again, harder this time. 'Shut up asshole!' Austin's head snapped to the side and he laughed. 'Alright, alright. Down girl.'

Jocelyn scowled again. 'You want her?' She tipped her head back and scoffed. 'You can have her. As long,' she said slowly. 'As she gets the _princess_ treatment.' Her emphasis on princess, Austin knew, meant that she wanted the exact opposite.

But Austin shook his head. 'Only one problem. One I'd forgotten about completely before.'

Jocelyn raised a brow.

'We have to remember who she is Jo!' said Austin loudly. 'The blood that runs in her veins… Her family, her connections, and especially her father… If we mess with her, we've got a force worse than the Ministry and the Malfoys combined to deal with,' he warned. 'And if the rumors are true, worse than You-Know-Who.'

Jocelyn cursed inwardly. More often than not, Austin was wrong. But this time, she hated to admit, he was right. Being who she was, Cho was actually, unfortunately for Austin and herself, untouchable. She knew it well enough. No matter how she'd tried to jinx, hex or sabotage her, Jocelyn had always made sure that it was nothing that was too serious. But if Cho told her father, her family… A power beyond the Dark Lord's knowledge and reach could very well be released on her family. 'So what are we supposed to do?'

Austin shrugged. 'That's _your_ dilemma. I just want her. But you,' he gestured with his hand. 'You want a hell of a lot more. I don't want to hurt her or anything. Blood, power, and money-wise, she's probably above us.'

Jocelyn groaned frustratedly. How could Austin say something like that? 'How can you just damn degrade yourself like that? Don't you have any pride?!' she shrieked. 'She is _not_, I repeat _not_ above us. At ALL.'

'Jocelyn,' Austin began calmly, 'Open your goddamn eyes! As proud as I am of my heritage, Cho's just triumphs hands down! I don't think she even _knows_ what kind of resources she has at her fingertips.' He lowered his voice. 'Don't you know? The word's spread like wildfire in our crowd. Cho's family is an ancient power, not from Britain, or anywhere else in Europe,' he murmured. 'They rule Asia from the shadows is what I've heard. They have power and influence in every city, town and village there. Who knows what they're capable of?' Austin's voice went even lower, so that Jocelyn had to stand closer to hear.

'They're beginning to say that the Dark Lord is in for a threat bigger than he knows. Father told me so.' His eyes were down, his voice barely a whisper. 'If the entire Chang family isn't on _His_ side, and are enemies, then _He's_ unleashed hell upon himself, and his followers, meaning yours, mine and even Draco's parents.'

Jocelyn swallowed. She then lowered her own voice. 'You can't be serious. Cho's not… They can't be- more powerful than the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, can they?' She cleared her throat, and stood up straight. 'This isn't the place to talk about it,' she said coldly, and she turned on her heel and walked to her dormitory.

Austin watched her go, and then ran up to his own. He had a letter to write.

* * *

Sorry this was short. It's half past 2 in the morning, and I'm watching korean dramas... Anyway. I'll make the next chapter longer... Must... Sleep...

G'night, and review. Or the other way around. Whatever.


	15. Study Sessions

Sorry this chap took a little longer than usual. I sprained my finger, and now a fifth of my hand is purple and red. So typing isn't as easy. But it's getting better. Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

The next couple of days went by uneventfully for Harry, though he thought of Cho nearly every moment through them. Yes, slow, take it slow, he remembered. But thinking about her every second of the day was alright, wasn't it?

Harry paid the usual amount of attention into his classes; not so much in Potions, a lot more in Defense Against the Dark Arts; his daily routine wasn't particularly interrupted, save for the sometimes-quick snog session with Cho before breakfast, after lunch and after dinner. Although he'd prefer to spend a lot more time with her, Harry didn't mind that Cho was busy and didn't have a lot of free time on her hands; she was in her seventh and final year now; she couldn't toss around her schoolwork for the sake of a snog with him.

He was rather contented, actually. Everything for once felt somehow right in his life. He had his friends. He had his girl. And he had Hogwarts. And Quidditch training was coming up too. Until after double Charms one day, Professor Flitwick kept him in after class. Curious, though confused, Harry waved to Hermione and Ron, and walked up to the squat professor's desk.

'Er, yes Professor?' Harry asked. He honestly had no clue as to what the Professor wanted.

Professor Flitwick disappeared for a moment, and suddenly emerged from the side of his desk. 'Ah, yes Harry,' he squeaked. 'A word, if you may.' He waved his wand and a chair came zooming from the other side of the room.

Harry nodded and sat obediently. 'Did I do something wrong sir?'

Flitwick twiddled his chipolata-like fingers and smiled warmly. 'No, no,' he said quickly. 'Of course not.' He shook his head. 'Nothing like that.'

Harry blinked. 'So…'

'Well,' Flitwick began. 'As you know, I am Head of Ravenclaw House, and I understand you are…' He searched for a word. '_Involved_ with one of my more prominent students. Miss Chang?'

Harry didn't reply. Word, he realized, traveled fast when you were going out with the almost certainly most popular girl in school. What he wanted to know, however, was _why_ everyone _wanted_ to know. Why was the personal life of Cho Chang such a hot topic? He could think of a few reasons, but couldn't be sure.

'Er, yes?' It was unavoidably going to get awkward. Harry didn't want to disclose anything… Personal, between him and Cho.

Flitwick nodded quickly. 'I don't mean to pry or anything Mr. Potter…'

And Harry had always liked the kind, if short, Charms professor too. If he was going to judge…

'…And I, for one, personally support the both of you…'

Well, that was a relief.

'…But I can't help wondering if either of your schoolwork is getting the necessary attention. Yes, I know you aren't in my house, which is why I've brought Professor McGonagall here.' At that moment, the classroom door opened, and McGonagall strode in.

She nodded. 'Professor.' She turned. 'Potter.' She clasped her hands. 'So Professor Flitwick has told you of our concern?'

Harry nodded. 'But, professor-'

'Cho is in her most imperative year, and she can't afford to have any disruptions like last year,' said Professor Flitwick.

McGonagall nodded. 'I've heard she had a very rough time last year, and it would be such a waste for someone like her to raze everything she's worked so hard for over the years here at Hogwarts. And you Potter.' She narrowed her eyes. 'You have enough on your plate. You need to focus on your academics too.'

'So many memories…' said Flitwick idly. 'Oh, Minerva, do you remember when she first arrived?'

McGonagall smiled to herself. 'So promising... All quiet and nervous though. A beauty even then.'

Harry's brows lifted. Cho?

Flitwick nodded. 'Such talent too. She could charm her quills to do her homework before I even taught it!'

'And I daresay she could charm a boy too, and she didn't need a wand for that! Not that she ever paid attention to any of them!'

Both professors laughed heartily, apparently forgetting that Harry was there, said boy, was speechless.

'And on a broom!' squeaked Flitwick. 'The best Seeker her house, and may I say Minerva, best female Seeker the school has ever seen! Potter the only one who's ever beaten her… But no matter! 1 loss to countless victories!'

McGonagall smiled. 'We'll see. I'd like to see the 2 of them out on a field together.'

'Achoo!' Harry suddenly sneezed.

'Oh!' cried McGonagall. 'Erm, off you go Potter.'

Harry began to walk to the door, but then McGonagall said loudly, 'Just as a precaution for both you and Miss Chang, and out of a hint from a few of your professors that _you_ in particular, are performing satisfactorily though not to your potential, Miss Chang will be tutoring you on Monday afternoons at 4pm and Thursday nights after dinner starting this week. During this study sessions, the both of you will study, and she will help you with any particular problems you may have.'

Harry thought this was rather paradoxical to what they had said before, but did not argue. Time with Cho was time with Cho. Whether or not he had a book open didn't matter. Although, the Thursday study sessions might clash with their nightly after-dinner snog. He supposed they could kind of smoosh the two together somehow.

'Er. Ok.' Harry turned and left the Charms classroom. Hearing praise for his girlfriend could get a _teensy_ bit annoying, but Harry sighed and knew it was inevitable. He could only hope she wasn't getting hounded about _him._ Dating Harry Potter wasn't something you could take on as a hobby. He looked at his watch. Dinner.

* * *

Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table pushing the food around her plate. She'd just been enlightened on the study time organized for her and Harry, which she was rather excited about, and yet, she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione, but no sign of Harry. Hermione caught her eye and waved. Cho waved back, and then mouthed 'Harry?' Hermione shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry.' 

And then suddenly Harry plopped down next to her, smiling at Cho, who wiggled her fingers in a wave.

'What did Flitwick want?' asked Ron as Harry piled his plate high.

'Nothing much. Him and McGonagall are just a little concerned about mine and Cho's schoolwork. Apparently, we're a little bit of a distraction to each other, and need time to study. And yet shockingly,' Harry said. 'We're going to be studying together.'

Hermione raised a brow. 'A paradox in itself, but it just might work you know. Lately, Cho's the only one who's been able to get you in line.'

Harry shrugged and looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Cho was blushing from across the room.

'Hey Cho,' said a freckled girl named Heather Glunny.

Cho turned her head and faced her. 'Yes?'

Heather leaned in closer. 'Is Harry good?' she whispered.

Cho raised a brow. 'Sorry?'

Heather giggled girlishly. 'You know!' she whispered delightedly. When Cho didn't reply, she said more loudly, 'Is he a good kisser?'

Several girls sitting near Cho, including Eri, snapped their heads in her direction, listening intently. And then another girl whispered, 'Is he?'

Eri gave an innocent look to Cho. 'You didn't exactly tell me very much.'

Cho opened her mouth, and then clamped it shut. 'I don't kiss and tell.'

The girls giggled. 'Come on Cho!' 'Is Harry Potter as good a snogger as he is a Seeker?' 'Tell us!' They said at once. And Heather spoke loudly again. 'Is he _bad?'_

Cho looked over at Harry, who was giving her a very curious look. Then she said quietly, 'I'm not complaining about anything.' And another round of giggles, even louder this time, echoed through the hall.

* * *

Harry stood by the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for Cho. As she walked out, he saw that she very much resembled the same happy Cho he'd seen a few years ago. Surrounded by girls, smiling and chatting away. She locked eyes with Harry, and stopped in her tracks, and was given a gentle nudge in his direction from Eri. 

'Get a move on,' she said, smiling. She said more quietly, 'I'll handle this lot.' She jerked her thumb in the direction of the group of girls. Cho nodded, jogged over to Harry and kissed him, getting the group of girls to let out another series of giggles and whoops as Eri ushered them away.

'What was that all about?' asked Harry curiously. Although seeing Cho smile and talk like she used to brought relief to Harry, the thought of it irked him even more.

'Oh, nothing,' she said innocently. 'They were just wondering how good a snogger you are. A few wondered if you were actually quite bad.'

Harry froze. 'And what did you say?'

'I said I wasn't complaining.' She giggled, very much like the girls had before, and pulled him into an empty corridor, and began to snog the very lips off his face.

* * *

After what seemed like several days, when in fact about only 20 minutes, they emerged into a more populated area, uniforms slightly disheveled; the pair fixing themselves up as they walked quickly. 

'D'you have your things with you?' asked Cho.

'What?'

'Your books and everything,' she answered, pointing to the shoulder bag hanging at her side. 'To study. It's Thursday, remember?'

'Oh, right.' Harry had dropped his things in the dormitory before running to dinner. 'I left my stuff at the tower.'

Cho blinked. 'Well, go get them. I'll wait in the library.' She kissed his cheek, and walked into the library, turning back once to see Harry smiling back at her. 'What are you waiting for?' she laughed, but Madam Pince pressed a finger to her lips, shooting her a glare.

'Shhh!'

Cho covered her lips with her fingers, laughing. She shooed Harry away, and found an empty table near the back. She sat down, laying her satchel on the table, and pulling out a few textbooks, several rolls of parchment, a quill and her inkpot, as well as a list given to her by McGonagall, which listed all the subjects she was to help Harry with. She pursed her lips as she looked it over. She didn't think Harry needed help with the _any_ of these subjects. _He _had taught her quite a bit back in the DA, and she felt awkward about helping him with his schoolwork. Although, she reasoned, it was probably the theory of the lessons rather than the practical side that needed work.

_History of Magic_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

Looking up, she spotted Hermione across the room; Ron was leaning over the table, half in his seat, half over the table hovering above Hermione and a roll of parchment, apparently pestering her. Cho smiled. They looked so cute together.

'He asked her to the ball, you know,' said Harry as he pulled out a chair and sat down beside her.

Cho turned. 'Really?' So the boy had finally buggered up the courage to ask her out. Not quite a conventional date maybe, but a date nevertheless. 'They'll be ones to watch then, won't they?' she smirked.

Harry lugged a book out of his bag. 'I wouldn't be so sure. Ron's not too fond of dancing.'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Typical. Anyway,' she said. 'I've been told which subjects to erm… Help you with, subjects being History of Magic, shockingly Transfiguration, and even more shockingly, Charms.' She raised a brow. 'History of Magic I can sort of understand, it's long and boring and everything, but Transfiguration and Charms?' She frowned. 'You're perfectly fine at those.'

Harry scratched his head and shrugged. 'Fine at _doing_ them. Not the essays, the theory work, and things like that.'

Cho scowled. 'No, you're just lazy.' She shook her head and turned to fully face him in her seat. 'We'll start with History of Magic. So what are you doing in class?' Tutoring Harry suddenly brought a skin-crawling memory of tutoring Austin. She pushed the old memories away harshly. This was Harry.

'Er…'

He told her what they'd been doing in class, and showed her where in the book. This was going to be a _long_ night, even if Cho was there. She saw the look on his face. 'Oh, relax. I'll try and make this as painless as possible,' she said, instantly lightening the mood.

Harry grinned. 'I know you will.'

* * *

'See Ron! Even Harry's buckling down to study! You were doing the same a few days ago!' Hermione hissed as Ron scowled back at her. 'Why can't you just _do_ your homework rather than complaining about it to me!' 

Ron leaned his chin on his hand, shrugging. 'Because.'

Hermione groaned. He had been so diligent before. Now he was back to slothful old Ron. She sighed. 'I'll tell you what.'

He looked up.

'I'll point out the bits that you really need to mention in your essay, and start it off. And then you are entirely, I repeat, _entirely_ on your own. Does that appeal to your better nature?'

Ron grinned. 'Thanks. I owe you.'

Hermione nodded. 'I know.' She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach as Ron grinned at her. What on _earth_ was happening to her? She smiled quickly and dipped her quill in ink.

* * *

Ginny stood by the library doors, peering in on the recognizable forms of Cho and Harry. They sat beside one another, and were very close. Cho had a hand over Harry's book, apparently pointing to a few things and explaining. Brainiac, Ginny thought, but instantly regretted it, knowing that was the very same thing that caused many students to make fun of Hermione. 

Harry was smiling now, nodding his head as Cho spoke. He then darted his lips to kiss her cheek, and she didn't pull away. Instead, she tried her utmost hardest to suppress a round of girly giggles as Harry inexorably moved closer.

Thoroughly annoyed, Ginny walked up to them.

'Hi Harry.'

The pair instantly pulled away from each other. Harry looked toward the voice. 'Oh. Hi Gin.' He pretended to adjust his glasses to avoid her gaze. He had a feeling it was going to be rather awkward.

Ginny smiled sweetly at him, before looking on at Cho, who was fiddling with her quill. 'Hello Cho,' she said dispassionately, forcing herself to speak civilly. Better not make the wrong impression just yet. Let them explain themselves first, she told herself.

Cho looked up, and smiled feebly. 'Oh. Hello. Ginny, isn't it?' She swallowed uneasily. So this was the girl who was nurturing feelings for Harry. She suddenly felt Harry grasp her hand under the table, his thumb running over her knuckles. She stifled a giggle.

Ginny's eyes darted to the corners of Cho's lips, which were tugging in some sort of a smile. Ginny then looked at Harry, his head down, his eyes glued to his book, one hand's fingers fiddling with the corner of his book. His other arm was moving most peculiarly. Hold on. Where was his other hand?

'Um, Harry, I've just got to look for a book. I'll be right back,' said Cho. She stood up, the hand Harry held suddenly being raised up in the air. Harry didn't let go.

Ginny wanted to wrench Cho's hand from his and jinx Cho's pretty face to the point of obliteration.

But Cho smiled at her and waved. 'I guess I'll see you around?' she said as she pried her hand away from Harry's, who was seemed to find it rather fun to agitate her; stubbornly not letting go of her hand. Cho's brows furrowed, but her lips were in a smile. 'Harry…'

His grin grew ever wider, but he reluctantly let go. 'Don't take too long.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'I doubt grabbing a book will consume substantial amounts of time,' she said as she walked away, frequently turning back to Harry who was grinning at her, pointing to the watch on his wrist.

Ginny stared intensely at the exchange between the pair. They were so… Sweet. Together. In love? No! she repeated to herself. No! They were not in love. They couldn't possibly be. She refused to believe it. She pulled out a chair opposite Harry, who looked up, surprised.

Ginny considered him carefully, his bright green eyes, the jet-black hair… He was gorgeous. 'So…'

Harry blinked.

Ginny pursed her lips and sighed, now frustrated. 'You and Cho.' She'd figure it all out before she tried anything. She had seen Harry first. She'd met him first. She'd loved him first. So why was it Cho's perfectly manicured finger he was wrapped around?

Harry instantly beamed. 'I know we kind of fell out last year because of Marietta and everything, but it's all fine now. She's amazing, it's so incredible, I can't ex-'

'Okay, okay, I get it.' Hearing Harry go into raptures over Cho wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. 'I mean, is it serious?' She hoped, prayed it wasn't, though Harry's praise of Cho already indicated otherwise.

Harry looked over to where Cho was standing, flicking through a book, her brows tangled in a slight frown, her eyes lost in the book. They'd certainly been behaving like it was serious. He'd, indeed, meant it. 'I think so,' said Harry, his mouth twisting into a small smile, his green eyes warming contentedly.

'What do you mean 'You think so'?!' Ginny said suddenly, her irate tone alerting Harry. 'God, why does everyone think she's some-some sort of holy being? She's not _perfect_!' She got herself a tough 'Shh!' from Madam Pince.

She lowered her voice and hissed, 'How did you two get together so _fast?_ Last I checked, you weren't even talking!' She didn't want to get mad at Harry, but it her displeasure at his fond talk had her temper beyond current control.

Harry frowned. He'd figured she didn't particularly like the idea of Cho and him together, but this was not something he'd expect from Ginny. 'It's fine now,' he repeated. 'We sorted it out, and it's in the past. We learn from our mistakes Gin.' He looked at her sympathetically. She'd had feelings for him, and now he was with someone that definitely was not her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed he already had. He at least could try to soften the blow. 'I really like her Gin.'

Ginny's face gave away how much it hurt her.

Harry cringed inwardly. Well saying that sort of thing obviously didn't help. 'I…' He racked his brain for the right thing to say, but nothing came.

Ginny took a deep breath and whispered, 'Goodnight Harry.'

'Ginny…' Harry said gently.

She stood up, and began to walk toward the library entrance.

'Ginny!' called a recognizable voice. Ron.

Ginny turned, and rolled her eyes. 'What is it?'

Finally having enough of the noise, Madam Pince charged toward the group. '_This is a __**library!**__'_ she hissed. _'If you must converse so __**loudly**__, do it __**elsewhere!**__'_

Ron marched out of the library, grabbing Ginny's elbow and dragging her along. Hermione, back at the table, shook her head and continued reading her book. A brother had to do, what a brother had to do. Though in Ron's case, a friend had to do, whatever he had to do too.

* * *

'Let go of me Ron!' she yelled as Ron pulled her out of the quiet library. 

'What's gotten into you?' Ron asked harshly. 'What d'you think you're doing?'

Ginny raised her chin to her taller, older brother. 'Nothing that concerns you.' She moved to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

'You said you were over him Gin,' said Ron, more gently this time. 'That wasn't true, was it? Not then, and not now.'

Ginny's face turned a deep shade of crimson. She bowed her head and fiddled with her robes uneasily. 'So what?' she said quietly. 'Aren't I allowed to like people?'

Ron sighed. ''Course you are. Blimey Gin.' He put his hands in his pockets. 'But then _move on_ when they don't feel the same way. It's useless trying to-'

'_Don't say that!'_ she said fiercely, her chin up again, tears falling freely. 'It's **not** useless.' She sniffled a bit, then, 'I'm not giving up.'

Ron groaned. 'For Merlin's sake Ginny!' He didn't want to be so harsh with the truth, but there wasn't any other way. 'Open your bloody eyes! Harry doesn't like you in that way! He never has, and never will, Ginny! He's with Cho now. And you know what? He's _in love_ _with her._ In bloody love with her! It's so obvious!'

Ginny was crying profusely now, her sobs only interrupted by the swipes at her eyes with the back of her sleeves in attempt to dry her eyes. 'Shut up Ron! Shut up! Just shut up!' she screamed. 'You don't understand! I-'

But then Ron was suddenly hugging her, stroking her head. 'Oh, come on Gin. Don't cry. I didn't mean to say it like that…' Damn, he hated to see a girl cry. Being his sister, it only worsened.

'No!!' she said, muffled in his robes. 'You don't know anything!' Though, she continued to cry into her brother's chest. Her stupid big brother.

'I just don't want to see you always getting hurt because of Harry. He's my best mate, Gin. And if anyone knows him, it's me. He's never going to see you in that way, no matter how many other blokes do.' He sighed. 'I don't want you to get hurt of something you can't help. Can't you just… Move on? To someone who's interested in you? Or just to someone else other than Harry?'

'No,' she said. She suddenly pushed Ron away and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. 'He is _not_ in love with her Ron. He can't be.'

Ron scoffed. 'Oh, d'you think so?' he asked sarcastically. 'And why ever not?'

'Because I love him.'

Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'You WHAT?'

'I love him,' she repeated.

'No, you don't,' gritted Ron. 'You _think_ you love him. I'm going to sound like a jealous lout Gin, but you stay away from Harry, d'you hear me?' Her fancying him was bad enough. And now she _loved_ him? Ron was fuming. He was beginning to think Harry was bad for Ginny. 'If I ever catch you trying _anything_, absolutely _anything,_ you are going to regret it.'

'Oh, is he _your_ boyfriend now?' asked Ginny.

Ron glowered. 'Don't mess around with Harry, Ginevra,' he ground out, using her full name. 'He's going out with Cho-'

'Don't remind me,' she retorted bitterly.

'I'm serious Ginny. Don't try anything.' And then he walked back into the library.

Ginny clenched her fists and peered into the library once more, watching Ron walk off, before her gaze snapped to Harry and Cho. _He's in love with her._ The words resonated in her mind, over and over. Harry now had an arm around Cho, who was writing something on some parchment. _In bloody love with her. _Cho had a smile on her face, her hand over Harry's, giggling whenever he kissed her face, playfully pushing him away.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

'What was that all about?' asked Hermione curiously, though she could probably make a very accurate guess. 

Ron yanked the chair outwards and slumped himself into it. 'She's bloody in love with him,' he said quietly, a familiar tone of bitterness lacing the very words.

'_What?'_ Hermione whispered sharply. Ginny loved Harry? It'd been nothing more than a crush, hadn't it?

'Yeah. And she's got it into her thick skull that she can change the way Harry feels.' Ron glanced over at Cho and Harry- was that… Were they- NUZZLING? Oh, if Ginny thought she wouldn't have a hard time, she was definitely in over her head.

Hermione smiled understandingly. 'I can't imagine that happening.'

Ron's lips twisted wryly. 'Neither can I.'

* * *

I hope that wasn't too short. Anyway. Must sleep now. I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow to do an English assignment on guess what? Harry Potter! Ahaha! Fun fun fun.

R.E.V.I.E.W. G'night all.


	16. Boys Will Be Boys

Sorry everyone, but updates are going to come slightly slower for a bit, due to school work and commitments etc.

I will try and update as often as possible, but they won't be coming in several chapters in one day like before. Anyway. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A few hours later, when Madam Pince was on the verge of hurling them out, Harry and Cho left the library, Harry slightly more knowledgeable, but still half-distracted with his arm around Cho's waist.

'I don't suppose you learned anything tonight, did you?' asked Cho.

Harry sighed. 'Well, I _did_ learn a few things…' he said slowly.

Cho raised a dark brow. 'But?'

Harry stopped walking and gently pulled her to the side. 'You remember how Ginny came up to us? When you left, she sort of had a word with me back there. Surprised you didn't hear us,' he said. 'She's getting really wound up about us.'

Cho frowned. 'So? What's she going to do, watch us snog all the time?'

Harry frowned back. 'She's my best mate's baby sister Cho. I can't just go around not caring if I hurt her or not. She began to get really… Nosy. She asked me if we were serious or not, and how we could possibly be together so fast-' Harry cut himself off and sighed. 'I just think we need to be a little… thoughtful of her. You know, let her adjust and everything. Not… _flaunt_ ourselves together in front of her so much.'

Cho sighed and nodded. 'Okay. If you really think we need to…' She sighed. 'But I had no idea we were… _flaunting_.'

Harry gave her an apologetic smile. 'Yeah. I mean,' he began, 'How d'you think I felt when I liked you, and when I finally managed to ask you out to the ball–yes, I know, after way too long- and I found out you'd already been asked.'

Cho opened her mouth to speak. 'I-'

'_And,'_ he continued, 'you started going out with him. Wasn't exactly the greatest feeling, you know, having the girl you adore be the girlfriend of someone else.'

Cho pressed her lips together, then, 'I wanted you to ask me, you know!' She folded her arms and her brows creased. 'It wasn't my fault you took forever to ask. I waited for you! What was I supposed to do when Cedric, the poster-boy Champion, asked me? Say, "Oh, sorry Ced, I'm waiting for Harry Potter, the _other_ Hogwarts champion aka your rival, to ask me. Maybe you can ask my friend Eri instead, she thinks you're gorgeous."'

Harry raised his brows. 'Why didn't you?'

Cho's eyes widened. 'I- It was- He-…' She sighed. 'What would have it looked like if I had turned down everyone's favorite champion, only to be taken by his opponent? I said I was sorry…' she mumbled. 'I wanted to go with you, but…'

Harry smiled. 'Would you have waited for me this time?'

Cho lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. 'Yes. But you only made me wait about two minutes before you asked.' She smiled, leaned up and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself toward him.

Harry kissed her back, before suddenly hearing, in such a situation, a rather awful sound.

'Art thou Miss Cho Chang?' peeped several voices at once.

Inwardly groaning, Cho pulled her lips away from Harry's to see numerous Valentine Messengers hovering in close proximity. 'Erm, yes?' She straightened herself out quickly.

Four of the Cupids pulled letters out of their cloth satchels and handed them to her, and another five handed her wrapped boxes and gifts, while the few others remained still, before one opened its mouth and said,

'From a Mr. Michael Corner to Cho Chang, a love note.' And then it began to sing.

'_O beauteous one,_

_Aphrodite's own,_

_Do me this honor,_

_And be my Valentine,_

_And accompany me to the Valentine Ball.'_

The messenger bowed quickly, before saying, 'And what say you, beauteous one?'

Cho blinked. Since when had Michael Corner written poetry? With music? Probably terrorized some poor first year to do it for him. 'Erm, I've already got a Valentine and a date for the ball. So,' she shrugged, 'No.' She looked over to the other messengers. 'Same goes for the ones who sent you, that is, if they're asking me the same question.'

A few of the Cupids looked rather disappointed. One piped up, squeaking, 'Would the lady of our sender's affections care to hear our songs and poems of love anyway?'

Cho turned to Harry. 'D'you want to leave?'

Harry shrugged and folded his arms, chuckling. 'Could stick around for one or two if they're good, but I might have to haul you over my shoulder and make a run for it. Not really in the mood for professions of love for my girlfriend from _other guys_.'

Cho laughed a little, and said to the messengers. 'Oh, all right. Just one.'

Suddenly, they clapped and cheered, 'Hooray!'

Cho abruptly took on an expression of utter shock, and Harry could tell that she was thinking, '_What the blimey hell in Merlin's beard?!' _He, then again, couldn't help thinking the exact same thing.

Cho looked blankly at the now-cheery messengers. '…Well?'

They stopped celebrating, and one drifted forward. 'From a Mr. Geoffrey Higgins to Cho Chang, a serenade of love.'

'_Dearest one, _

_I have watched you from afar,_

_Admiring you, gazing at your sweet face-_

'Oh, dear God stop,' said Cho hastily. 'I'm sorry, but d'you mind telling me _who_ Geoffrey Higgins is?' She looked at Harry. 'Do you even know who he is? And since when has any of the male student body been able to write poetry or serenades or-or **anything!**'

Harry shrugged. 'No idea.'

Cho groaned, before quickly changing her expression to one much sweeter and addressing the Cupids. 'Um, sorry.' She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away.

One Messenger said to the others as they walked away, 'I don't blame her. She's got cauldrons of them waiting at her dormitory. Breathtakingly beautiful though, isn't she?' The Shakespearean and old English manner of speaking was virtually gone, and they chatted amongst themselves excitedly.

'Who is the boy that is with her?' asked one.

'Can you not tell?!' retorted another. 'The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!' he cried, and then more quietly, 'She certainly knows how to pick them.'

'So does he!'

The Cupids tittered loudly, before checking their satchels and sighing.

'It's rather rare; one girl receiving so many Valentines… Such a girl too.'

The others murmured and nodded in agreement.

'Her charms seem to have bewitched more than half the boys here. I've got quite a few more letters and gifts for her. Better deliver them to her dorm instead. I don't want to be around when she gets angry. Pretty girls are pretty, but they're fierce when you push their buttons.'

* * *

'What was that all about?' asked Harry as Cho pulled him by the hand.

'I hate it when all they talk about is how nice I look. I'm not a bloody picture,' she spat.

Harry stopped, and pulled Cho back into his arms. 'You're a lot better than a picture,' he murmured before bending his head and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her lips twist into smile.

'Potter!' yelled a voice suddenly.

Harry looked up. _Why did they keep getting interrupted?_ Oh, excellent. Malfoy.

'Enjoying yourself Potter?' Draco sneered as he came towards them, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. 'Such a pity you aren't half as attractive as your girl!'

'Shut up Malfoy,' Harry snarled.

Draco smirked impertinently, then turned his attention to Cho. 'What're you doing with him anyway? He's nothing worth looking at, and he's that fool's Dumbledore's favorite too. He's pitiful!'

Cho gripped Harry's hand tightly. It was one thing to be a snobby pureblood brat, and another to be a snotty sleazebag. But insulting Harry was on an entirely whole new level. 'So why's _he_ snogging me and not you?'

Draco's face turned angry for a moment, then he narrowed his eyes at her. 'Clearly Chang, you're obviously blinded. How on earth would I know why you're going out with a useless dung bomb like him?' He eyed the letters in her hand. 'That club of admirers stalking you again eh?' He folded his arms and smirked. 'They wouldn't be a problem if you'd let me handle it.'

'You mean, let your meat tanks handle it?' Cho asked snidely, rolling her eyes. Wait. Back up. What was Malfoy doing, wandering the halls on this floor, at this hour? 'What're you all doing here so late?' she asked sternly. 'You shouldn't be so much as a step out of your common room now. I don't suppose a detention or two and few points off would get me an answer?'

The three Slytherins looked stunned, and then groped around for an excuse. 'W-we- He- B-but…' It was rather amusing to watch. And then Draco suddenly found a sentence. 'What's _Potter_ doing out so late then?!'

Cho didn't so much as glance at Harry. 'On detention,' she said plainly. 'D'you want to join him? I think I've got a couple of things to be done out on the grounds… Something to do with rogue Venomous Tentacula running around...'

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads furiously, while Draco scowled. 'No,' he spat.

'Didn't think so. 5 points from Slytherin. Professor Slughorn will hear about this,' said Cho, folding her arms. 'Get back to the Slytherin dungeons, or it's another 10. For each of you.'

The three boys turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction, Draco throwing a spiteful glare at Harry before turning the corner.

'…I'm not really on detention, am I?' asked Harry.

Cho looked up at him and smiled. 'Nope.'

'You're really getting into this Head Girl thing,' said Harry as they began to walk. He glanced through a window as they passed it. It was quite dark. He looked at his watch. Nearly half-past ten. 'I'll walk you back to your common room.'

Cho grinned. 'As much as I'd like that, you being in another house means you aren't supposed to know where mine is.' She paused. Hermione had known. But then again, she'd probably just followed the masses of Ravenclaws after class. Smart girl would've figured to do as much. 'But I know where yours is,' she said slyly. 'You know, being Head Girl 'n' all.'

Harry pretended to be appalled. 'That's certainly not fair.'

Cho giggled. 'I'll walk you to yours.'

'But that's my job,' said Harry uneasily. 'I'm the guy, remember?'

Cho held to his arm closely, her chin on his shoulder. 'What, d'you feel girly now?' she asked teasingly. 'I had no idea I was wearing the pants in this relationship. I can see it now,' she mused mockingly. 'Harry Potter shows his feminine side! It'd make a great article for the Prophet.'

Harry kissed her temple. 'Just take me to my common room. Please. I don't want to wake up tomorrow with my name plastered all over the morning post about my newly found femininity because my girlfriend happens to be Head Girl.'

Cho shrugged and smiled. 'Just a suggestion. Come on, we don't want to get caught by any teachers.'

* * *

Harry and Cho walked up the stairs toward the painting of the Fat Lady, who was fiddling with some trinket around her neck, but looked up as the pair approached.

'What _are_ you doing out so late, Harry?' she asked amiably, though rather nosily. 'And _who_ is this exquisite girl-' The blue stripes on her tie. The blue lining on her uniform. 'She shouldn't be here!' she very nearly screeched. 'A Ravenclaw! At the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor common room! This is- you can't! It's not done! She's-'

'-Head Girl,' finished Cho. 'I'm aware of the location of every single common room in the school, for authority and safety reasons, thank you very much.' She turned to Harry. 'You better go.' She gave him a brilliant smile and a quick kiss before she ran up the next flight of stairs toward her own tower.

The pair locked eyes from opposite staircases for a while, before the Fat Lady interrupted, virtually shrieking, 'Are you going in or not?!'

From above, Cho giggled and waved to him, motioning for him to leave.

Harry grinned back, and turned to the painting of the Fat Lady. 'Purple Flibbergibbets.'

* * *

Sitting idly in the common room as he walked in, were Ron and Hermione. They sat in front of the fire; everyone had apparently gone to bed.

'How was study with Cho?' asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. 'Not too bad. Had a couple of… Incidents, but overall fine.'

'You sure about that?' asked Ron quietly. 'Ginny didn't seem to think so.'

Harry slumped into one of the scarlet armchairs. 'Ron, I didn't mean to do anything that would, you know…'

'No, no mate, it's alright,' said Ron, his brows furrowed, eyes still locked on the fire. 'She just… I wish she'd move on, yeah? Get a new obsession. She'll be harassing Cho soon…'

Harry didn't think it wise to interrupt him with shouts of defense for Cho.

'Can I ask favor Harry?' asked Ron.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. 'Course.'

'D'you mind just…' Ron said slowly. 'Kind of watch it around Gin, alright? Go easy on her. Let her get used to it. You and Cho, I mean. She'll get the point sooner or later.'

Harry nodded again, remembering he'd suggested the same thing to Cho earlier. 'Sure.'

Silence ensued, the three not particularly in the mood to talk so much anyway. Ginny liking Harry was a delicate matter; spitting out the first thing that came to mind was quite ill-advised.

'So,' began Hermione. 'How _are_ you and Cho?' They were in need of a desperate change in subject.

Harry grinned. He was beginning to realize that his relationship with Cho would be a hot topic from now on. 'Good. I'm going to Hogsmeade with her on the next trip. That's when Ron's got to buy you a few drinks, isn't it?'

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink. 'Yeah…' Ron replied quickly. An idea floated into his mind. 'We can go together! Like a double date!'

'_We_ aren't going on a date Ron,' said Hermione matter-of-factly. '_They_ are. You just owe me a drink or two...' She didn't want to admit it, but a tiny part of her wished it _were_ a date he was taking her to Hogsmeade for. 'Let them be. We shouldn't impose on them or anything. They need their time alone.'

Harry grinned ever wider. 'Yeah.'

'Not that they don't get enough of that at school,' said Ron sardonically. 'I swear, if I ever need you two apart I'm going to need a fortress, a few enchantments, and some bloody dragons between the two of you!'

They laughed for a bit, and then Hermione suddenly checked the time on the mantle. 'Oh, we'd better get to bed. We've got double Potions first thing tomorrow.'

Ron and Harry groaned instantaneously, and dragged themselves up to their dormitory, where the other boys were supposedly asleep. Shockingly enough, they sat around on their beds, talking ceaselessly. Rather like a bunch of girly teenage witches at a slumber party, actually... About what they were talking incessantly about, the pair could only guess.

When the door opened, the boys fell silent as Ron and Harry stepped in. 'What?' asked Ron as he crash-landed on his four-poster.

Harry walked over to his own and pulled on his pajamas. 'Why are you all still awake?'

Neville was the first to speak, getting up from his own bed, and leaning on one of the front posts of Harry's. 'W-well Harry… We couldn't help wonderin'…'

'You're going out with Cho Chang!' shouted Seamus from his four-poster.

'Again!'

'Lucky bastard!' yelled Dean.

Harry didn't hide the insanely wide beaming expression plaguing his face. 'Yeah, I know.'

Ron, still face down on his bed, let out a muffled groan into his pillow. 'Fu'y oo' o'ly men'in i' 'ow.'

Harry laughed and leaned onto the headboard. 'What?'

Ron rolled over and sighed. 'You've been goin' out for about a week now. Why'd you all only mention it now?'

The other three boys shrugged.

'Dunno.'

Dean stood up and sat on the edge of Ron's bed, facing Harry. 'Flippin' warts Harry. Cho Chang…'

'Why's it such an interesting issue?' asked Harry curiously. 'I went out with her last year.'

The boys grinned ear to ear. 'Last year wasn't as… Fun, as this year. Or so I've heard,' said Seamus covertly.

'I heard you two snog at _least_ five times a day!' blurted Neville.

Harry's eyes were dinner plates. '_Five?_' Yeah, he wished. 'We've barely got time for the usual three!' Whoops. Shouldn't have said that.

'Three then!' yelled Dean Thomas.

'She's the best lookin' girl in school Harry!' said Seamus. 'Didn't she dump you last year though?'

'Last year is old news!' Dean yelled. 'Harry's snoggin' Cho Chang! Doesn't matter what happened before!' The boys hooted with laughter, and Harry couldn't help grinning with them. In a way, they were right. Last year was last year. He couldn't change it, and neither could she. Mistakes had been made, and they'd hurt each other more than they both knew. Harry really needed to get his head around those facts. He'd never be able to keep moving forward with his relationship with Cho if he didn't stop dwelling on them.

'Are you taking her to the Valentine Ball Harry?' asked Neville eagerly. 'Because if you're not…'

Harry shifted his glasses on his nose. 'Are you going to ask her?' As much as Harry was proud of Neville for having good self-confidence, he didn't want him to get his hopes up too high.

Neville turned pink. 'W-well… She was really nice and everything at Care of Magical Creatures, and if no one's taking her, I might as well try my luck. I mean, why pass the chance up?' said Neville as he fiddled with the end of his sleeve. 'I don't have anything to lose if she says no…'

'Harry's takin' her all right,' said Ron suddenly. 'He told me so back in the common room. Don't get his hopes up Harry!' he laughed.

Neville's face fell. 'Oh.' He smiled feebly. 'Oh, that's fine.' Neville shrugged. 'She's your girlfriend, so it's only right that take her anyway.'

'You can always ask Luna,' suggested Harry. 'Haven't you seen her at all?'

'I heard she's been asked already,' said Neville.

'By who?' asked Seamus incredulously. 'Who'd want to ask Loony Lovegood to-'

'It's Luna,' said Neville defensively. 'Her name is Luna. Not Loony, or Lula, or any other stupid name anyone comes up with.' It seemed Seamus had hit a rather sensitive spot.

'You like her, don't you Neville?' asked Harry benevolently. 'That's great! And, just because she's been asked, doesn't mean she said yes. You should ask her.'

'D-d'you really think so, Harry?' asked Neville, his expression lightening momentarily, before he suddenly frowned. 'But I don't think I've any classes with her. I don't want to ask her at the Great Hall during lunch or anything… There'd be too many people… And I've no idea where the Ravenclaw common room is…'

Harry truly felt for Neville. He'd just annihilated his hopes of asking Cho to the ball, and the girl he really had feelings for seemed currently impossible. _Ravenclaw common room…_ 'I'm sure Cho can get her to meet you between classes or something,' said Harry. 'She's in Ravenclaw too.'

'Really?' asked Neville brightly. 'Would she really Harry?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow for you.'

'Thanks Harry!' said Neville gaily.

'Bloomin' bogies Neville,' said Ron. 'All that trouble to ask a girl to the ball?'

'Ron, if you'd make half as much of an effort for a girl, you'd probably have a serious one by now!' whooped Dean, earning a high-five from Seamus.

Ron scowled. 'Shut up. I'm not going to slog my knickers off for some girl.'

'But you'd slog 'em off for Hermione, right?' laughed Seamus.

'Piss off!' Ron yelled. 'Lay off Hermione too,' he said quietly.

The boys backed off, though shrugging and sharing suspicious looks.

Harry, however, smiled to himself. Though he knew Ron wouldn't admit it, it was evident he cared about her, probably more than he himself knew. 'G'night Ron.'

'Night.'

* * *

_To Austin,_

_Your father and I have received your letter relating to your concern about the Chang family. Do not be rash and act upon impulse. They can, and will, pose a serious threat when provoked. You are our only son, and we have no desire for you to end up in your grave before leaving school. Do not, we repeat, do not give Cho any reason to dislike you._

_We are trying to negotiate something with Cho's father, but he seems very intent on protecting his only daughter. She is the heiress to everything that family has, and more. We are not as of yet aware of whether they are on our side or not... We will do all we can to protect you and ourselves, but we must keep in line with the Dark Lord's wishes._

_It is correct that he does not yet know the full power of what he may be dealing with, but some good fortune may bring the Changs to His great cause. _

_Your father and I have also received more alarming news. News concerning the Dark Lord's greatest hindrance. Harry Potter. According to Narcissa, he is involved with the object of your praiseworthy affections. Is this true?_

_If it is, this may prove useful in persuading the Dark Lord that the Changs are no enemy of his. Cho now has quite the power over Potter, is what we have been told. We have not yet told Lord Voldemort of this information; we have not yet had the chance. But rest assured son, we will held in high regard with him once we have informed him of this… _

_Do not worry Austin. It will all fall into place soon enough. You must be patient. Though, we must tell you, the Dark Lord is using Lucius Malfoy's son Draco for reasons that we currently cannot tell you in this letter. Be on your guard at all times Austin. We cannot risk anything that will get us on the wrong blacklists. Although, Lucius can hardly do much in Azkaban…_

_Meet with Draco as soon as possible after receiving this letter. He may want to inform you of… Things. If all goes according to plan, you may have Cho sooner than you think, but do not give her incentive to tell her father things that do not look kindly upon you._

_Mother and Father._

Austin folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. _If all goes according to plan…_ He tucked the envelope into his robes, and walked back to the dungeons. He needed to have a little chat with Draco.

'Draco!' called Austin from the further on down the corridor. He sent a quick glance at his wrist. Just scraping past midnight.

The pale-faced boy turned abruptly. 'Austin. Good. We need to talk. Crabbe, Goyle. Guard the door.' He walked even further down the dungeon passage, and stepped into a seemingly empty classroom.

Austin followed suit, though taking orders from the blonde Malfoy brat was something he certainly was not accustomed to doing. The door shut behind him, and Draco sat down behind a desk, pulling out a metal bowl and a flagon, pouring it's contents, apparently only water, into the bowl.

Austin remained silent throughout.

Draco pulled out his wand, and pricked his thumb, letting a drop of blood into the clear water.

'What the hell are you doing?' hissed Austin.

Draco did not reply, as the water rippled gently, before the ripples grew greater, and the clarity of the water diminished. It was pitch black, and then suddenly a face appeared in its depths.

'Professor Snape?' asked Austin disbelievingly. 'What're you all on about?' he demanded.

Snape's greasy face sneered. 'Quiet, Wetherwood. This is a matter not to be taken lightly.'

* * *

Please. Review. I beg of you. Very pathetic, I admit.

But... Review. For my sake, if nothing else.


	17. Early Mornings

Harry sat on his bed, wide-awake. Ron was snoring like a troll on steroids, and the others were logs. Harry sighed. It was not wrong of Ginny to like him. And it certainly was not wrong of Cho to either. It was just that he felt the same for Cho. But it didn't seem right to leave Ginny completely hanging, though, funnily enough he'd felt no guilt whatsoever when he was with Cho last year. No, no last year had gone. Come and gone, and left him that much wiser. He smiled gently to himself. Memories, though at first haunted by the past ones, refreshed themselves in his mind.

'Mm… No mum, I don't like pink robes… Ooh, butterflies…' burbled Ron in his sleep.

Harry shook his head, rolled over and tried to sleep once more.

The second he closed his eyes, they snapped back open. He sat up immediately, shoving on his glasses. Holy crap. He hadn't sent Cho a Valentine message yet. He groped around his trunk for parchment and a quill, and began to scribble something down.

* * *

'Who the-,' –yawn- 'hell is Darren Obren?' asked Cho tiredly as she flipped over another envelope. 

'Dunno,' said Eri as she popped a chocolate into her mouth. When Cho had arrived at the dorm, lying on her bed was a monumental pile of gifts, boxes and envelopes. More than a few had contained chocolate, and Cho, not in the mood for possibly tampered-with sweets, had handed just about every box containing the delicious substance over to Eri and the girls. Since then, which was several hours ago, they'd all been awake sorting Valentine gifts and letters.

'You sure you don't want any Cho?' asked Hayley Fimble on the bed to Cho's left. 'They're really good. Ooh, this box is from Ian Yates! That cute fourth year Gryffindor! He is going to be gorgeous when he gets older!'

Cho smiled weakly, but shook her head. 'It's okay. I doubt I'm going to have a short supply of it anyway.' She may have lost nearly every girlfriend last year, but it never hurt to be friendly with the girls in your dorm.

Eri lay on her bed on her stomach, pillaging the boxes in front of her. 'But you'd eat them if they were from Harry, right?'

Cho sent her friend a glare. 'Yes. But they _aren't,_ are they?'

Eri shrugged. 'You never know. Any of these could be from him…'

Cho scowled. 'We've checked every box and letter. And no sign of Harry Potter. So drop it.'

Eri shrugged again. 'They're here if you want 'em.' She waved a box of heart-shaped chocolates in her direction.

'Pass those over Eri!' said a girl named Tammy Jenkins, the only other girl who shared their dorm.

Eri closed the box and threw them across the room, landing with a skid on Tammy's four-poster. 'How long have we been at this? It's nearly quarter past two.'

Cho shook her head as she piled the last of the letters on the floor next to her bed. 'We're probably going to be doing it for a while from now on. You guys don't have to if you don't want to.' Adjoining that pile, sat another containing gifts that were, to Eri's dismay, inedible. 'You can take stuff from there,' she said, motioning to the pile. 'I don't want it.'

'Are you serious?!' asked Hayley in disbelief. 'There's that Honeydukes voucher, those little trinkets, and all that jewelry! Merlin knows what else could be in there! Are you sure you don't want any of it? At all?'

Cho smiled and shook her head like before, falling backwards onto the bed. 'Nope. Knock yourselves out.'

Eri nibbled on a chocolate before saying, 'As if you _need_ that crap from them. Your pops could get all of it for you anyway, _without_ the love poetry. Daddy's little girl…'

Cho smiled, still facing the ceiling of her four-poster.

'Good point,' said Tammy. 'You can have anything you want!'

'Gosh Cho… I can't even imagine what'd be like to be you…'

At this, Cho sat up and raised her brows. 'It's not all that it's cracked up to be, believe me.'

'Maybe not, but from everything we can see, it isn't so bad. Money, boys, grades, gifts-'

'Not to mention the killer body,' retorted Eri.

Cho cringed. 'Er, sure guys. Whatever you say.' She tucked herself snugly in her blue bed sheets. 'If you guys are going to stay up all night eating, can you turn the volume down?'

'Sure.'

And unsurprisingly enough, they were as loud as hyped up girls would be when consuming legendary amounts of Valentine chocolate.

It was nearly 4am when Cho rolled over for the last time, now more than thoroughly annoyed, letting out a groan as the girls giggled and chatted away, and had been for the past hours. She'd lay there trying to sleep while her dorm mates tittered on about nothing. She now officially regretted giving them that chocolate. 'Shut UP!' she finally cried.

The girls turned in her direction, silent for a moment, then convulsing in fits of laughter. 'Sorry Cho,' said Eri. 'Kind of impossible to shut up now.' She lifted a half-empty box of chocolate. 'Want some?'

'No!' Cho folded her arms and leaned against the headboard. What on earth was she supposed to do now? Join her hyper dorm mates and giggle about the most random things known to man until her ribs ached? Ha. So not happening.

* * *

Harry sighed and read over his letter. It had taken him a little over a few hours to finally get it in a decent, legible state, and a couple more to get his wording right. He still had a few qualms about it, but Harry knew he was no poet, and Cho would like it, _because_ he'd written it, and made an effort, even if there were spelling mistakes and badly worded sentences. Not that it did or anything. 

Harry plucked an envelope, which, was neither pink nor scented, from the bedside table and tucked the folded letter neatly inside. He wrote, as neatly and elegantly as possible for a teenage boy who'd been awake all night writing love letters to his girlfriend, Cho's name on the front of the envelope.

Harry held it gently in both hands, turning it over and over. He glanced at the clock. Nearly 6am. Would Cho be awake yet? He felt quite pleased with himself, having just written the letter, but Harry couldn't help a feeling that something was missing.

Oh, widdershins. He needed a gift.

Harry could've just given her the letter, but knowing Cho would, by now, have received countless letters, so a gift seemed a little more special. But what on earth could he get his girlfriend at this hour? Harry sat on his bed, raking his brain for an idea. Maybe he could say he forgot it. No… Maybe he could give her a great, vicious snogging instead. As much as the thought appealed, Harry pushed the thought away. Maybe he could just say he had one, but didn't intend to give it to her just yet… Because… It was a surprise! There! He could buy one at Hogsmeade when they went. He'd have to get her rather distracted to not notice he was gift shopping. Yes! That was it!

Now all he had to do was get the letter to Cho. And certainly not by way of those bloody Messengers. In fact, he was going to give it to her, _right now_. Though, he only had a couple of problems. One, she might still be asleep. Two, he hadn't the slightest clue where the Ravenclaw common room was. The hidden locations of common rooms were indeed proving to be a formidable obstacle when romancing at Hogwarts, and not just for Harry.

He dressed into his robes and trudged down the stairs, only to find Ginny sitting in front of the fire. She turned her head as soon as she'd heard footsteps. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red… She'd been crying. Harry didn't want to assume it was about him, but it was the most likely reason.

'Hey Gin,' he said. 'Why are you up so early?'

She shrugged, and then smiled. 'Just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Why are _you_ up so early?'

Harry walked and sat down in the armchair he'd sat in last night, carefully slipping the envelope into his robes as he turned his back to her so that she wouldn't see. 'No reason. Got back late, and couldn't sleep. Might as well get up.' _Went out with guys like Michael Corner… _

'Oh.' She giggled gently, before crossing her legs on the scarlet sofa. 'Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have interrogated you like that.'

Harry smiled. 'It's fine. Don't worry about it.' Michael Corner was in Ravenclaw, wasn't he? 'Hey Gin…' Harry began.

'Yes?' Ginny asked keenly. What? What was he going to say?

'You wouldn't happen to know where the Ravenclaw common room is, would you? No one except Ravenclaws are supposed to know and everything…'

Ginny blinked. Not quite what she'd expected, but it seemed he was just trying to make conversation. 'Well, actually,' she said slowly. Michael had shown her where it was, for a snog's sake. Why did Harry want to know? 'I _do_ know where it is.'

'Really?' asked Harry eagerly. 'Where?'

'Why d'you want to know?' Ginny frowned.

Harry paused. 'Neville wants to meet up with Luna, but he's too scared to go up and ask her himself,' he suddenly lied. It was the first thing that came to mind other than the real reason.

'Oh.' Ginny's expression lightened. 'Oh, right. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you then…' If she wanted to stay in Harry's good books… 'Ravenclaw Tower is in the west side of the castle,' she explained. 'The door is very distinctive, but you won't get in with a password like all the other common rooms. The door has no handle, and no keyhole. Just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle, so you'll be able to find it easily enough. But, like I said, you can't get in with a password. Instead, the knocker asks you a question. If it finds your answer adequate, you can go in. There's a reason why Ravenclaws are in Ravenclaw,' she said, the last part sounding a teensy little more unpleasant than the rest. 'D'you want me to come with you?' she asked eagerly.

'No! I mean, no. No, it's fine. I'll go on my own. Thanks Gin.' Harry smiled at her before running out of the common room.

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry go. If she couldn't get Harry to break up with Cho, she'd have to get with Harry herself, regardless of whether he was going out with her or not.

Harry jogged to the west end, and kept his eyes open for that distinguishing door. Without too much wasted time, Harry found himself standing in front of it. The door was silent for a moment, before speaking.

'Where are lost things found?' it asked.

Harry was rather perplexed. Ginny was right. There _was_ a reason why Ravenclaws were in Ravenclaw. 'Er…' When Harry did not reply further, the knocker remained silent. Oh, great. He had to now wait until someone came out of the Tower.

* * *

'Cho…' said Eri as she peered into the now-sleeping face of Cho Chang. 'Cho?'

Cho did not so much as stir.

Unlike Eri, who was now wide-awake, Hayley, Tammy and Cho had finally managed to fall asleep. Eri checked the time. About an hour earlier they'd finally run out of energy, at last letting Cho sleep in peace. Hayley and Tammy were collapsed bodies on their beds, while Cho slept snugly, wrapped in her blankets and cushioned by pillows.

'Cho,' said Eri firmly. Once again, she didn't even stir. Eri sighed and let her sleep on. Class didn't start for at least a few hours anyway. She dressed, and headed to the Great Hall. Food was always a good wake-up call.

As the common room door swung open, Eri saw Harry, sitting by the doorframe. He stood up, and turned. 'Hi Eri,' he said cheerily. Well _someone _was a morning person.

'Morning,' she replied. 'What're you doing here? At this hour, no less.'

'Erm…' Harry began, reaching into his robes and pulling out the letter. 'Is Cho awake?'

Pfft. Like hell she was. 'Not yet, unfortunately. Cho loves her sleep. D'you want to talk to her?'

Harry considered giving the letter to Eri to give to Cho, but he wanted to see the look on Cho's face when she got it. 'Er, if she's still asleep…'

'I'll go get her, don't worry.'

'No, no, don't wake her up or anything-'

'She'll be right down.' And Eri ran off, the door closing behind her. This SO gave her an excuse to drag Cho out of bed.

'Cho!' Eri called from the stairs as she ran. 'Cho!' Simply calling her name presently did not seem to have any effect. Eri stood by her bed and bellowed. '**CHO!!**'

'Mm…' Cho mumbled sleepily, otherwise having no effect whatsoever. She was one heavy sleeper.

Eri raised a brow. She reached out to Cho's shoulder and shook her viciously. 'Oi! Cho!! Wake up!'

'Aah…' said Cho as she tried to swat Eri's hand away. 'Go away…' She rolled over and tucked herself in tighter.

Eri pursed her lips. '**CHO BLOODY CHANG!!' **she roared, suddenly jumping on Cho's sleeping form. Astoundingly, although luckily, the two other girls slept on, Tammy letting out the occasional snore.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' yelled Cho as she wrestled Eri off. It was a rather pathetic fight, really. A sluggish Cho Chang tussling with a grinning Eri Lee. When Eri finally sat opposite her on the bed, Cho rubbed her eyes groggily. 'What is it?' Cho scowled and mumbled incomprehensibly.

'Harry's outside the tower waiting for you.'

'Eh?'

'Harry. Outside tower. For you. Go now,' said Eri bluntly, breaking up the sentence. She stood up and yanked on Cho's agile arm. 'Get up!'

'What's he doing here at this hour?' Cho moaned as Eri pulled her onto her feet. 'I mean, I've heard of an eager snogger, but he's just pushing it…' Eri pushed her out the dormitory door. 'I've got to get dressed…' Cho argued weakly, feebly trying to get back to bed. 'Lemme go Eri…'

Eri held her firmly and soldiered on, pushing a grumbling Cho to the Tower door.

* * *

The door finally swung open again, revealing a more than slightly disgruntled Cho, seemingly still in her pj's, and a grinning Eri. 'Here you go,' she said, nudging Cho forward gently. Eri then ran off toward the dormitory again. 

'Er…' Harry began. '…Good morning?' He could tell by the expression on her face that she clearly was not happy.

'Morning.' Cho leaned on the open door, somewhat scowling.

'I told her not to wake you, but she just went off and…' Harry trailed off. 'I didn't want to wake you up or anything.'

A suspiciously evil smirk crawled across Cho's face. Eri was going to get quite the beating later. 'Oh. It's… Fine.' She ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix the tousle that her wrestle with Eri had caused. 'Not that I don't want to see you Harry… but what are you doing here? At 6 in the morning? And how'd you find out where Ravenclaw Tower was?'

It was only then that Harry totally noticed what she was wearing. A flimsy pale blue tank top and relatively short, white boxer shorts, that rather showed off Cho's form. He could easily see she had an agile, lithe body; her limbs were supple, somehow feline. Her tank top showed but a hint of Cho's pale toned stomach, and when Harry's eyes fell to her legs, they seemed to follow an endless, long, long, shapely trail until reaching her hips. Harry swallowed. Hard.

'Up here Harry.'

Harry's head snapped back up. 'What? I didn't mean to- Well- It… Here.' He passed her the letter. 'I didn't want to send one of the Cupid things, so I came over myself,' he said quietly.

Cho's face lit up. She took the envelope, noting that it certainly was no shade of pink or red whatsoever, and she smelt no suffocating perfumed scent. Thank God. She grinned, reached over and grabbed his tie, pulling his head toward hers. She kissed him fiercely, but abruptly pulled away when Harry tried to bring her closer. 'Thanks Harry,' she said, waving the letter, stepping back into the common room. She was being quite the tease.

'Don't open it yet,' Harry said quickly. 'You can read it when I'm not around.' He'd rather her not read his little love note in front of him. And she hadn't noticed there was no gift.

Cho smiled. 'Okie dokie. No love letter reading around you. Got it.' She began to close the door, before Harry swooped and planted one right on her lips.

When he pulled away, he had a look of utter smugness painted all over his face. Cho narrowed her eyes mockingly before promptly shoving him out the door. 'I'll see you at breakfast,' she said, disappearing behind the door.

'Hey Cho!' yelled Harry suddenly, right before the door shut.

It swung back open.

Cho's head peeped out. 'Yes?'

'D'you know Luna Lovegood?'

* * *

'Harry! Harry!' yelled Neville as he ran into the Great Hall, now filled with noisy, hungry students. 

Harry waved. 'Hi Neville.'

Neville sat down opposite Harry, next to Hermione. 'Hey, guess what Harry?'

Ron was now listening too, and Hermione's ears very nearly twitched. 'What?' asked Harry, though he had a very good idea what he was going to say.

'Luna met with me just now, -thanks for that, by the way, - and she said she'd go to the ball with me!'

'Neville! That's wonderful!' said Hermione.

'Yeah Neville! That's great!' replied Harry, grinning.

Neville only grinned back. 'It's a good thing you're going out with Cho! If it weren't for her-'

Ginny, a few spots over, suddenly sputtered and coughed noisily. When she stopped, a momentary scowl crossed her features, though it was gone as soon as Harry had spotted it. 'You all right Gin?' he asked.

Ginny plastered smiled at Harry. 'Yes, I'm fine.' She continued to stare at him, even when he looked away and turned his attentions back to the breakfast on his plate.

'Hey Harry…' started Neville once more.

He looked up. 'Yeah?'

Neville lowered his voice. 'Are we still doing DA this year?'

The few students who had heard, and knew what he was talking about, also turned and listened in.

Harry blinked. The DA had not so much as flit across his mind. 'Er… I dunno.'

'We will start it again, won't we Harry?' Neville asked readily.

Harry's brow furrowed. 'Well…' Defense Against The Dark Arts was actually quite reasonable this year; Snape was teaching them practical and theory. Although, there was always his intolerance for students who could not, or had difficulty in practical lessons. He'd never help, nor advise them on how to fix the mistakes they made. 'It won't be the same as before. I'm not going to teach you guys any more spells and stuff like that, but I s'pose we can get together to practice dueling and casting and everything. If you want to.'

Neville beamed. 'Great Harry! So, when's our next meeting?'

Harry shrugged. 'Does everyone still have their galleons?'

Neville, Hermione, Ron and the others who were listening nodded. 'Don't forget, we've got Quidditch practice this afternoon mate. McGonagall told me,' said Ron. 'So today's out of the picture.'

'Can we decide this later?' asked Harry as he finished the remaining food on his plate and stood up, Hermione and Ron following suit. 'Just check your galleons. We'll come up with a date.' He picked up his bag and headed out of the Hall.

The trio walked through the Entrance Hall slowly, coming into a corridor. 'Are we really going to start the DA again Harry?' asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. 'I guess so. Not like before though, just practicing and everything… Hey Ron,' he suddenly asked. 'How are we going to have Quidditch training when we don't have a Captain?'

'Erm…'

'Potter! Mr. Potter!'

Harry stopped in his tracks and saw McGonagall stepping out of a room walking briskly toward him. 'If I may have a word, please. In my office.'

Harry nodded and Hermione said they'd see him at Potions. He followed McGonagall back into the room she had walked out of and she motioned for him to sit down.

'Now, Mr. Potter, as you may know, Gryffindor no longer has a Quidditch Team Captain. Angelina has graduated, and we are in need of a new one.'

Harry pondered as to why she was telling him this.

'Would you accept the position as Gryffindor Team Captain?'

Harry blinked, rendered speechless by the offer. 'I…'

'Being Captain requires a great amount of responsibility Potter,' she said. 'You're in charge of when your team trains, how they train, _who_ is on the team, as well as numerous other jobs. Are you prepared to shoulder these responsibilities?'

'Er. Yeah.'

'Very well. I have booked the pitch this afternoon for practice, and I expect you, and every single one of your team members to be there. Is that clear?'

Harry nodded.

'Good. Now run along. You have Potions, is that correct?'

Harry nodded again, and just about bounced out of the room. He sprinted to the dungeons and found Ron and Hermione talking to a couple of Ravenclaws he recognized as Michael Corner and Terry Boot.

'Check your galleons if you want to come,' Harry heard Hermione say as he came closer. The two Ravenclaws nodded and ran in the direction Harry was walking from, Michael giving not the most pleasant of looks to Harry as he ran past.

'Hey, Harry. What did McGonagall say to you?' asked Ron.

'I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!' he said breathlessly.

'Blimey mate! Congrats!'

'Oh, Harry that's fantastic! But you know, being Team Captain is a lot of responsibility-'

'Yeah, I know. McGonagall just gave me that speech.'

'Team Captain mate! Bloody hell…' said Ron, shaking his head.

* * *

Fancy a review? Please?


	18. Harry's Valentine Letter

Hello again. This chap's the longest I've written so far. And next to chap 17, one of the ones I enjoyed writing. You will soon find out why.

* * *

'Why didn't Snape just come in person?' asked Austin as the former Potions master's face disappeared in the water.

'If I knew, I wouldn't be here trying to figure that out,' retorted Draco. 'So are you going to help or not?' he asked impatiently.

'Hm,' said Austin. 'You're asking me if I want to help you kill Dumbledoofus, bring the Dark Lord to power, kick Potter's sorry arse, and at the same time, get Cho Chang? I'm sorry, but is that a trick question?'

Draco sneered. 'I'll take that as a yes,' he ground out.

Austin's face grew serious. 'Don't think you're above me, just because you're doing the Dark Lord's bidding Draco,' he growled. 'I'm still every bit your superior.' He smirked. 'So don't get any ideas that you can tell me what the bloody hell to do, or talk down to me. Got it, Blondie?'

Draco didn't reply at first, instead shooting sharp glares at the older boy. He murmured something akin to a low growl in response.

Austin stood up and sauntered towards the door, turning around just before he opened it. 'Bet your father's so proud now, eh Draco?' he jeered. 'How's Azkaban treating the proud Lucius Malfoy?'

Draco glowered. 'Shut up Austin,' he snarled. As Austin smirked and left the room, Draco could not help snatching up the metal bowl and hurling it against the now-closed door at Austin's back. The bowl clanked against the wood loudly, the water splashing and dripping on the door. 'Arsehole.'

* * *

'Professor Slughorn's a rather… Unconventional teacher,' said Hermione, a slight tone of unpleasantness lacing the words as she, Ron and Harry walked out of the Potions classroom.

'He's alright,' said Ron casually. 'Better than Snape, that's for sure. I'd rather have double Potions with him than Snape.'

Harry smiled feebly. 'Yeah, definitely.'

The three went to lunch, and upon arrival, were bombarded with masses of boys. Very, very angry, boys. 'Er… Harry…' said Ron.

Harry gulped. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

'So, this is the famous Harry Potter,' sneered one of the boys at the front of the crowd. He was lanky, though tall, had straw-colored hair and a pasty complexion. 'Not much…'

'A little scrawny, if you ask me,' wheezed a particularly stocky boy. 'He needs to eat.'

'I think you ate his share!' hooted a boy at the back. The boys broke into fits of laughter.

'What's going on?' asked a good-looking, black-haired Ravenclaw boy who wasn't in the crowd, as he walked up. Much shorter than Harry, he looked quite young. The boy looked at Harry, then at the boys. '_Oh,_ I get it now. You're all planning to gang up and beat up my sister's boyfriend, and then torture him and interrogate him to know what it's actually like to be with my sister. Only in your dreams will you ever know…'

''Course not David,' said Lanky Boy quickly. 'We just wanna see what kind of arsehole your sister is head over heels for.'

'I doubt he's any more of one than you are,' replied the boy, David, snidely. 'Get lost.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained silent throughout the exchange. Though the two boys probably didn't figure it out, Hermione had put two and two together to conclude that if the boys seemed to dislike Harry so much, and that this 'David' was the brother of their affections… They were more of the Cho Chang fan boys, and this was Cho's little brother in fourth year, David.

'Or what?'

'Or I'll put you _all_ on detention,' said a voice. Their gazes followed the sound to see Head Boy Justin Reefell coming their way. 'First thing,' he said, 'don't block the doors to the Great Hall. Especially when it's lunchtime. Second of all, intent on hexing, jinxing, cursing etc etc, a student, can be punishable. You all just made it worse by ganging up and actually planning on doing it.' Justin folded his arms. 'Understood?'

The crowd of boys grumbled and murmured, with a few lame 'Yeah' responses.

'Now get to lunch,' he ordered sternly.

The boys piled into the Hall, leaving the trio, David and Justin at the entrance.

'Well, being Head Boy sure is fun,' said Justin sarcastically. He turned to the other four. 'Damned Cho fan club.' He peered into the Hall as spotted a few of his friends. 'I'll be going now. Oh, and David, tell your sister that Dumbledore wants to see her before dinner tonight in his office.'

'Right. Will do,' saluted David.

Harry froze. _Dumbledore?_ It was only now he realized that he had not seen Dumbledore at the beginning of term feast, at any regular meals, or anywhere at all for the past weeks they'd been at school. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

'So… Harry Potter,' said David slowly.

'Er, yeah. David, right?' asked Harry. Because he was still in a state of somewhat shock, Harry still had not managed to make the connection that David was Cho's brother, even when he looked so much like her.

'Yeah. Cho's brother,' David said simply.

'Oh.' _Oh._ Well that explained a lot. 'Right then. Erm…'

'We'll meet you inside Harry,' said Hermione as she and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table.

'So I see you've met the fan club,' said David.

Harry scratched his head. 'Er, yeah. They're a little…'

'Defensive? Yeah, don't worry. They're just your usual obsessive, over-protective, nosy…'

Harry's eyebrows flew up.

'…Annoying, infatuated, pushy, bullying, stalker fan boys. Don't think too much about it. They go nuts when they hear my sister has some sort of love interest, or God forbid, a boyfriend. Meaning you. So don't sweat it,' David reassured. 'I'm pretty sure you could whip their arses in a duel though. You and them… DA people, some or other…'

Harry wanted to grin, but somehow couldn't. Instead he looked blankly at David, blinking. 'Y-yeah. DA. Cho tell you about that?'

David snorted. 'More like lectured me on it. Funny thing is, a lot of the spells you taught her are ones that I'm pretty sure she already knew.'

Now Harry was confused. If she _had_ known those spells… He'd be sure to ask her later.

'So…'

'Are you taking Cho to the ball?'

'Yeah.'

'Thought so.' David became silent for an instant before suddenly saying, 'Hurt my sister and you'll have hell to pay.'

'Sorry?'

David turned and faced Harry. 'If you hurt Cho in _any _way, I will personally guarantee that you will have all hell wreaked on your life.' David's expression glimmered with sudden ferocity. 'I might not be able to take you on for a duel, but I know people who are more than capable of sending your pretty boy arse to the stuff of your worst nightmares.'

This was rather rich coming from an extremely good-looking boy such as him, but a part of Harry had just been set off at David's words. 'I don't want to hurt Cho. I will never, ever knowingly or willingly hurt her.' And he doubted David could even imagine his worst nightmares.

David turned away, and looked into the Hall, half-smiling. 'Honestly Harry, I want to believe that. I really do.' He looked down. 'But last year… You hurt her… You hurt her so much…' David clenched his fist. 'I can't- I won't let you, or anyone do that to her again. She's my sister Harry… I'm sorry, but I can't help but expect you to hurt her somehow. For all our sakes, I really hope you've learned from your mistakes. I know my sister definitely made some, and believe you me, she learned the hard way.'

Harry stared at David for a moment; his head down, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white, his brow creased in concentration. 'I have learned,' was all Harry could say. He was being out-talked by a fourth year.

David choked out a laugh. 'I bloody well hope so. You could be saying that, thinking, knowing you mean it, but at the same time it mightn't actually be true. You could honestly think you've learned from past mistakes, God knows Cho did, and then suddenly you make that slip-up, finding that you in fact, haven't.'

Harry considered him for a while. He certainly had a lot to say for a 14 year old. He seemed older, more mature for his age. Unquestionably a hell of a lot wiser. 'If _ever_ I do hurt her, which I promise you, would not be deliberate, I would deserve whatever reprimanding comes my way.'

'Damn right you do,' said David, trying to sound a little brighter. He finally looked up at Harry again. 'I'll see you 'round Harry. Probably more often than you think,' he said furtively, grinning. 'Better get to lunch before my favorites are gone.' He ran inside the Hall, leaving a bewildered Harry behind, who, when he finally stopped thinking, went to join Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Cho sat in Arithmancy, her head down, presently snoozing peacefully. She was sleep-deprived, and had walked into class rather drowsy. Thankfully, Professor Vector had not yet noticed, so Theo took down notes for her as she slept. Eri did not take Arithmancy, calling it 'absolute bullocks', and 'totally boring' though her distaste for the subject was more than likely rooted to the fact that she quite frankly, sucked at it. Theo and Cho, in complete opposite, were awfully good at the number-based subject. They had taken the subject on the insistence of their parents, and knew that they might as well take it, though they found it rather boring.

'The numbers 7, 14 and 23…'

Cho shifted slightly, adjusting her head on the open book.

'…Have quite amazing magical properties, which you all should know,' Vectra said, narrowing her eyes, 'Though, there is something about this combination of numbers... Can anybody tell me what?' She searched the lines of students for an answer. 'Ah, yes Miss Chang!' she said, completely disregarding the fact that Cho's hand, nor head, was actually upright.

Theo nudged his sleeping cousin sharply, who jerked upright at the feel of an elbow in her ribs. 'Er… S-seven…? And twenty-three? They're all… Um…' Cho blinked, swallowing uneasily. '7 is the most powerful magical number, and while 14 is it's multiple of two, is still inferior to the power to that of 7, but if used correctly in consecutive order for magical purposes, 23 following 14, the combination of these numbers is extremely potent,' she said rapidly.

Vectra smiled warmly. 'Spot on Miss Chang! 5 points to Ravenclaw!'

Cho sighed in relief, and then the loud thud of her head against the desk reverberated around the room. It went by unnoticed; the students were either immersed in the lesson, or so severely distracted by something else; you were either completely interested, or bored witless; there were no in-betweens in N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy.

Theo smirked. 'What the hell were you up to last night Cho?' he whispered surreptitiously as Vectra scrawled something on the board.

Cho, face down on the desk, mumbled something, but Theo could barely hear what she said, let alone decipher the words. 'What?' he hissed.

Cho sluggishly pushed him off his chair with one hand, face still on the desk. 'Shaddup… Tell you later,' she said slightly clearer.

Theo scrambled back up, looking around to make sure no one had seen. 'You better tell me soon,' he grumbled. His eyes widened. 'You weren't pulling an all-nighter with Harry, were you?' he asked excitedly.

Cho attempted to push him off his chair again, but Theo dodged her hand, and she ended up falling off her own chair. A quiet groan could be heard from the floor. Cho pulled herself up back onto the chair slothfully and rested her head on her forearms. 'No, actually,' she said, her eyes closed. 'I was just being kept awake by chocolate-loaded girls… Nothing interesting…' One eye snapped open. 'Don't even think about asking about the chocolate-loaded girls.'

Theo sulked at her.

'…And I expect a full 3 and ½ foot report on the powers, effects, uses and origin of this number combination, and I want an extra 1 and ½ feet of examples and diagrams by next Tuesday!' said Vectra merrily. How could someone, _anyone_, be so cheery when saying something like that? Even Vectra. 'Class dismissed.'

'Oh finally, something I'm looking forward to,' said Theo.

'What?' asked Cho as she shoved her books into her bag, and not bothering to shoulder it, dragged it along the floor as she walked.

'Lunch.' Theo grinned.

Cho rolled her eyes at him before she saw Eri running up to her.

''Ello ello!' she chirped. 'Guess who's got a date for the ball?'

'Oh, do enlighten us,' said Theo unenthusiastically.

Eri ignored Theo's pessimism and just about bellowed the answer in Cho's face. '**ME!'**

Cho made no attempt to answer.

'Well,' Eri said impatiently. 'Don't you want to know who asked me?'

'My guess is all the male members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team,' snorted Theo.

If looks could kill, Theo would've been shred to very bloody Christmas ribbons by now. '_No,'_ she said curtly. 'C'mon Cho, guess!'

Cho shrugged lazily, her bag jolting even more against the ground. 'That cute guy in our Potions class you've been so shamelessly flirting with since last year?'

'That's the one!' Eri chanted. 'He sent a Valentine Messenger, those things are so cute I just want to dip them in chocolate and eat them!'

Theo stared at her, horrified, while Cho groaned, 'You are not going to have any more chocolate.'

Eri laughed it off, her laughter stopping abruptly seeing Cho's bag being lugged along the stone floor. 'What. The. Hell. Are you. **DOING**?' she shrieked. 'Th-that bag is _designer!_ _Flarrah Flimpli,_ no less! A smaller version costs the same as a good broom! Do you know how many girls would kill to have a bag like that?'

Cho kept walking, unfazed. 'No.'

Eri groaned. 'I hate it when you jus-just _mangle_ and _throw around_ and treat that stuff like it's nothing Cho! If you didn't want the bloody bag, you could've just given it to me!'

Cho kept on dragging her bag. 'If you want one so badly, I'll buy you one when we go shopping, alright?' she said.

Eri pursed her lips. Her best friend had money in amounts even goblins would envy, so having expensive taste was a given for Cho. But sometimes she just took it all for granted! 'That's not the point! It's a-'

'So you don't want one?'

'I do!'

'Well alright then,' said Cho. 'That's settled…' She still wanted to sleep. 'Hey, I'm going to skip lunch today. If you need me I'll be napping in the Head Lounge.' Cho turned the next corner and heaved herself to the Lounge on the seventh floor.

She came across a large tapestry, depicting two wizards dueling. 'Jilllythumbs,' she mumbled. The tapestry's center began to turn black; the dark color spreading to all save for the crimson border of the embroidery. Cho pulled her wand out, as in the middle of the tapestry appeared a wooden door. Checking that no one was watching, she stepped inside the wall-hanging, the door actually at the end of a narrow corridor. Cho tapped her wand in a pattern against the door. Tut tut tut-tut tut.

The door swung open, and Cho lazily stepped inside.

The Head Lounge was a relatively large, circular room, perhaps a little smaller than the common rooms. To Cho's right sat a fireplace, a fire burning warmly. Opposite, were two lavish black armchairs larger than the norm, and a daybed. A couple of squat mahogany coffee tables sat between the black furniture, and on the mantelpiece sat a portrait of the current Headmaster, Dumbledore. High up around the walls were more portraits, this time of past Head Boys and Girls. Lower, were bookcases, two desks and three other doors. On the floor was lush, dark carpet, the room was decorated sumptuously and had a very warm, welcoming feel about it. The Lounge was large, but cozy.

Cho fell onto the daybed, and pulled the cushion on it under her head, falling asleep instantly, completely failing to remember Harry's Valentine letter still lay unopened in her bag.

* * *

Theo and Eri walked to Ravenclaw table, finding seats on either side of David.

'Have you seen Cho?' inquired the younger boy, looking up at Theo as he sat down.

Theo picked up his fork and brusquely stabbed a few things out of a large dish in front of him. 'Went to the Head Lounge for a cat nap.' He took a bite. 'Why?' he asked. 'Didn't you catch her at the common room this morning before class?'

'Well, as you can tell, I obviously didn't,' said David coldly. 'I just need to talk to her is all.'

Theo shrugged his cold tone off. 'You met Harry yet?' he asked, changing the subject.

David was suddenly smirking. 'Yeah. Fan boys were harassing earlier him outside the Hall.'

Eri snorted with a mouth full of food. Very lady like. 'Heaven help the man who wins the heart of a Chang!' she recited. It was a common phrase among particular circles, that. _'Heaven help the man who wins the heart of a Chang!'_ Although an amusing slogan for those who had witnessed a man fall for the charms of a female Chang, it was also quite true, for reasons that were far too long to list, and sometimes rather obvious anyway.

'Hey!' said Theo defensively. 'Us guys have our flair too, you know!'

Eri snorted again, swallowing her food. 'Sorry, your _flair?_' She wiped her mouth roughly with a napkin. 'Don't worry; I know all about you lot.' Her expression grew angry. 'You womanizers... Players, and playboys! Taking advantage of girls who are smitten with you!' Eri had suddenly grown accusative. 'Just 'cause you're all good-looking, and you're witty and charming, and have enough money to spoil your many girlfriends rotten!'

David stared at her, his food remaining half-chewed in his mouth while Theo shrugged and grinned. 'Oh._ Yeeeah,' _he said. 'That's me.'

'But not me!' piped up David.

Theo put a hand on David's shoulder, the other waving his fork around in the air. 'Oh, it will be someday, David. It will be… We Chang men are… A rare, exquisite species… You'll get there eventually… Puberty sucks, I know…'

David, somewhat horrified and aghast, leaned away from Theo, brushing off the hand on his shoulder.

'You are so full of yourself Theo, you know that?' retorted Eri.

Theo looked at her innocently. 'Why Eri, what's with the accusations and hostility? We're _best friends!_' he said, sounding hurt. 'How can you j-just… You're so insensitive!'

Eri rolled her eyes. 'Get over it, drama queen.'

Meanwhile, David sank lower and lower into his seat. 'I can't believe I actually _socialize_ with you people…' he said, groaning, his head in his hand. 'I can't believe _Cho_ socializes with you people…'

* * *

Cho awoke a little later, though yet not an hour had passed. She sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She suddenly heard a low rumble coming from her stomach. Cho stood up and stretched for a minute, then scrounged around the lounge for something to eat. She was sure Justin kept a stash of sweets in here somewhere. After a quick burrow through the desk drawers, she checked the bookcase, and was successful. She pulled a large book down, and heard clattering from inside it. Cho grinned. She flipped the book open, which in fact was not a book at all, but a box. Inside, were boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans. She put the book down, and pulled down the next large book. Same clattering. She opened it, and this time it was filled with Chocolate Frogs. She bet her arm that the whole shelf, -it was filled with large, heavy books- was in fact, a whole categorized sweets hoard. Justin was such a neat freak.

She grabbed some frogs, and checked the rest of the shelf, and she found that she'd been right. Cho took a handful each of the ones she liked, and told herself that later she'd compensate for the missing sweets, though she doubted Justin would mind very much. She doubted he'd put them all there for himself either.

Cho went back to the daybed, plopped herself onto it, and began to demolish the small mountain of sweets she'd made. As she ate, Harry's letter drifted to her mind. She jolted up, nearly tossing the sweets to the floor, and carefully reached for her bag, pulling the envelope out.

She turned it over and over in her hands, very much the way Harry had when he'd put the letter in. She pried it open, careful not to rip it, and gently pulled the pages out. As she read, she slowly ate her sweets.

_Dear Cho,_

_Erm… I wrote this on account of hundreds of other boys writing you love letters, and me being your boyfriend not sending you anything at all. So… Sorry. I really don't know what to write._

Cho giggled and unwrapped some toffee.

…_Am I supposed to be writing poetry professing passionate love, or writing lyrics to a heart-wrenching song or something? I'm not very good at that, so I'm going to save myself the embarrassment of trying. Hm…_

_You wouldn't believe how excited I was when Hermione told me you'd been looking for me on the train to school earlier this year. Last I heard, you were going out with Michael Corner. Don't know if that's quite true or not… Remind me to ask you later if I forget._

_Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Me Excited. Yes. That's it. I was pretty damn nervous about seeing you, though, don't get me wrong. I swear, I could feel my palms getting all sweaty and everything, it- Oh. Sorry. Kind of gross. Don't think you want to hear about that… You get the picture though. So there I was, looking like an idiot because I wasn't moving toward the carriages, under a street lamp (which had stupid bug things flying around it! Bloody hell…) waiting for you. Not that I really minded or anything._

_When you stepped out onto the platform, I just felt… Relieved, really. What on earth I was relieved about, I haven't the foggiest, so don't bother asking. Kind of happy and thrilled, and all these other things rolled up into one, I guess. To tell you the truth, I was positive that you'd only gotten more beautiful. Yes, I know, you hate how all people talk about is how gorgeous you are, and how you're not a picture (Why on earth would I snog a picture?), and yes, I also realize how terrible I am at writing this mushy kind of stuff, so bear with me._

_You know, I really thought I'd lost you last year. My chance had come and gone… Like the Sussex pudding at feasts. That stuff always runs out the fastest. First come, first served. And… If you heard people calling you a human hosepipe… I sincerely apologize. You can flog me later for it. But, -please don't rip this letter to pieces after you've read this next part, I worked rather hard on it- in all honesty… You did cry. A lot. I suppose you had reason to and everything, with Cedric and all, but here I was trying to woo you and all that bollocks, and you just cried. I kissed you, and you cried. It was very confusing, you know._

Cho gripped the paper tightly. _Human hosepipe?_ So her emotions weren't very well controlled. SO WHAT? She bit the head off a chocolate frog harshly. Cho refrained from scrunching the letter, and read on.

_But aside that, I suppose the thing that irked me most about you crying, was… Well. You crying. Please don't. You can't imagine how much I hate to see it. It's very unnerving… And sad. I swear, if I weren't a guy, I'd have cried along with you. I did not just write that. I'd scribble it out, but it'd make the letter look messy, and I'd have to write it out all again. Anyhow, if you can, please try to refrain from bursting out crying in future. I know I sound like an insensitive clod, but you can't blame a guy for not wanting to see his girlfriend cry. Hey, that rhymes. And… My girlfriend. You have no idea how good that sounds._

_If ever in future by any chance, you DO cry in my presence, I swear to do whatever it takes for you to STOP. Even if I have snog you senseless, or buy you lots and lots of Honeydukes chocolate. Even if I have to hug you so tight you cannot breathe. You don't want THAT on your conscience, DO YOU? Your boyfriend, in a heart-wrenchingly desperate attempt to comfort you, SUFFOCATES YOU. I mean, seriously Cho, you can't blame me for that sort of thing. Er... I'm saying this as a joke, all right? Just in case you misunderstood and are ready to throw me off a cliff._

_Hopefully you'll just sob quietly on my shoulder for a minute longer and you'll stop. Hopefully. I might have to actually come up with something wonderful to say. I'm terrible at that sort of thing. _

Cho smiled a little, and turned to the next page of parchment. She might've been the only one who thought so, but Harry was a rather entertaining writer.

…_Ouch. My cheeks hurt. For some unknown, and surely insane, reason, I haven't been able to stop smiling. Oh my God. Ron's snoring is really getting to me. Do you know how loud he is? If the painting of the Fat Lady weren't there, he'd shake the bloody castle down._

_I'm starting to sound like a teenage girl, aren't I? Note to self; stop writing down every little detail of surrounding environment. Ooh, a Chocolate Frog- Shit. Sorry._

_Hey, when we go to Hogsmeade, as a personal favor, d'you mind not going to Madame Puddifoot's? I'd rather not re-live my, I'm sure you'll agree, __**disastrous**__ first date with you. Maybe we could go someplace else. Someplace Roger Davies isn't snogging the lips off of his girlfriend's face. If you had expected me to kiss you then last year, I'm sorry I didn't. I just felt very pressured, since you seemed to be so interested at apparently how well Roger was snogging, and I was rather worried I wouldn't be very adequate. I'm very blunt when I'm writing letters, aren't I? See, why can't I say this when I'm talking to you? Maybe I can. I'll try to later…_

_But I assure you; I will be prepared for a snog if you are ever in the want of one. Guaranteed. And if it appears I am not, you can slap me until I am. Or something. I don't know what would possess me to not be in the mood to snog you. Speaking of which, I am very much so. But since you are not going to disclose the so-called 'secret' location of Ravenclaw tower, I'm going to have to do without. _

_Hey, you know what? YOU should send me a letter! So it'll look like that people actually consider me somewhat ample enough to hold my own STUPID FAN CLUB like you! I still can't get over it, you know. Those messages they sent earlier were so… Corny. Sorry if you liked them, but they were CORNY. I agree with a lot of the content of them, but it doesn't mean I liked them. My God, Krum could write better._

…_What to write about now… Oh, I know. If you ever try to get me jealous on PURPOSE like you did before, the only thing it'll get you is a very irritated, sulky Harry Potter, because I seriously doubt I will be able to tell if you're trying to get me jealous deliberately. So if you want me to take action and give extra attention, I beg of you NOT to talk about how some other guys asked you out and complimented you. Because I will only compliment you BETTER and actually get to go out with you… And probably snog you right in front of them just to prove my point. And maybe sulk some more. I can be very sulky, you know. And I doubt you want to be on the arm of a SULKY BOYFRIEND! …Do you?_

_It's quarter to six in the morning now. And I haven't slept a wink. But I'm so nervous about this damned letter, I doubt I'd be able to if I tried. _

_Oh, and one more thing… I don't mind us going to fast. We have a lot to catch up on._

_Love (I'm not sure if I should've written love, or from, or yours sincerely, or whatever) Harry. P.S. I don't have any perfume on hand, so it won't smell as nice as the other ones._

Cho read the letter over and over, and couldn't help herself from laughing. Harry Potter was a comedic writer. Who knew?

She folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope carefully. Harry had a good knack for making her smile. She glanced at the clock. Lunch should've been finishing by now. Cho picked up her stuff, and walked to one of the other doors. She turned the handle, and stepped into her dormitory. She grinned. Head Girl definitely had perks that came in handy.

* * *

As Harry left the Hall, he couldn't help wondering what Cho thought of the letter. Wondered if she'd even read it at all.

'Harry!' called Ron from behind him. 'Slow down, would you? Are you in that much of a hurry for Transfiguration?'

Harry grinned. 'Not really.'

'Yeah, didn't think so.' Ron stuck a hand inside his pocket. 'So, _Captain,'_ he said, slurring the Captain. 'We have practice after Transfiguration.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when,

'Harry!' yelled a voice.

Ron and Harry turned. Ginny.

'What d'you want?' asked Ron, annoyed. Ginny might've been acting it cool, but he knew that she was up to something.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother and smiled at Harry. 'We have Quidditch after the next lesson, right?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. Meet us on the pitch, alright?'

Ginny nodded back, beaming. She could talk to Harry alone there. No Ron, and no Cho. Just her and Harry.

* * *

Cho walked out of Ravenclaw tower with different books for her next class, though Harry's letter had never left the bag. She walked quickly to Binn's classroom, and found Theo and Eri already waiting for her inside. Unsurprisingly, they were the only ones there.

'Have a nice snooze?' asked Eri as she filed her nails. Theo seemed rather busy reading his book.

Cho sat down beside him. 'Yup.'

* * *

I had so much fun writing Harry's letter... TELL ME VAT YOO ZINK OF IT! Ya?

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

Cybong


	19. Cho Pulls the Talons Out

Nothing to say.

* * *

Soon enough, Harry was on the pitch, alone. He'd gotten changed a little quicker, just to see the pitch empty. He ran a foot across the grass. It was where he'd caught his first Snitch. And though now different in appearance, it was where Cedric Diggory had last ever set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was, however, also where he'd first noticed Cho Chang. The Quidditch pitch, Harry decided, was a bittersweet resting place for memories both good and bad, of death and defeat, as well as of victory, joy and triumph.

'Harry!' yelled Ron from across the pitch, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team carrying the box of equipment and their brooms.

Harry turned and waved.

'Are we going to train or not?'

Harry grinned, and ran up to them. 'All right. No doubt we'll all be _slightly_ rusty, so I want everyone to basically once-again familiarize yourselves with what your supposed to be doing. Chasers, pass the Quaffle around; try weaving, and shoot some goals, but there'll only be two of you, Ron, you have to block those, Beaters, I doubt I need to tell you what to do, and Ginny,' he said. 'You're with me.'

The others flew up into the air on their brooms, while Ginny stayed with Harry.

Harry pulled out a stopwatch and the Snitch from the trunk, and held it between his thumb and forefinger. 'I know you have to wait to see it before you try and catch the Snitch in a match, but for now I just want you to go straight for it. Hunt around for it if you can't see it straight away.'

Ginny nodded eagerly.

'As soon as I let this go, I want you to count to 10, keep your eye on the Snitch, and then try to catch it as fast as you can. I'll be timing you. Ready?'

Ginny beamed. 'Yes!'

Harry smiled a little. 'Ok.' He eased his finger's grip on the golden ball, and it flit around for a moment, and then rose higher, shiftily flying in sudden, sharp movements.

Ginny mentally counted to 10, keeping her eye on the Snitch as much as possible, it flew out of her line of view more than once, and then mounted her broom and zoomed toward it.

Harry clicked the stopwatch as soon as Ginny was in the air, watching her look for the Snitch briefly, and then as her eye caught hold of the familiar golden glint, she zoomed toward it. The Snitch, as would be expected, then flew in toward a different course, zipping past Ron's head, and through the hoops. Ginny trailed it resolutely, though lagging behind the entire time. Harry frowned slightly. It was the quick movements and turns that had her in trouble, as well as broom control. Ginny clearly hadn't been practicing over the summer, and had some work to do.

Ginny swore as the Snitch effortlessly sped up in front of her. What on earth would Harry think of her _now?_ She held to her broom tighter and followed the Snitch as best she could, though no matter how hard she pushed her Comet, it took her a little over 10 minutes to finally capture it.

Harry was waiting on the pitch when she landed. Not exactly scowling, but not quite the grin either. He furrowed his brows as she handed him the Snitch.

'Well?' she asked warily.

'Well…' Harry began. 'I can see you haven't kept up to scratch over the summer. 10 minutes and 4 seconds. You're going to need to be slightly faster in a match, Gin. I know it can be hard to keep up when the Snitch is all shifty and everything…' He scratched the back of his head.

Ginny gave a look of helplessness. 'Sorry Harry,' she said abashed. 'But my broom's a little off too. I can do better.'

Harry nodded. 'I know you can. And you can catch a Snitch on any broom, as long as you've got everything else.' He put the Snitch back in the trunk. 'You can give it another try next time.' He smiled sympathetically.

Ginny nodded, slightly disappointed.

He reset the stopwatch. 'You can practice with the other Chasers now. I'll be right back.' Harry picked up his broom, mounted, and then flew up to where Ron was busily blocking shots from the other Chasers.

'You doing alright there?' he yelled.

Ron waved, swore as he dodged a Bludger, and caught the Quaffle aimed at the middle hoop. 'Yeah! They're not giving me too hard a time!' he yelled back.

Harry grinned, and the Chasers gave him a thumbs up. He stuck his own thumb up and flew around the pitch for a bit. As he flew around the stands, occasionally speeding up and slowing down, Harry reveled in the sensation of being in the air again. It was something he'd waited most of his summer for, and valued every minute of it. He whizzed up and down the pitch, and then stopped abruptly near Ginny. She looked up at him, and smiled, waving.

He felt so strongly about Cho, and liked her so much, and yet, Ginny was also in line, apparently for his affections. For once, Harry wanted to be able forget about worrying so much about others, being so considerate, and kind, and he wanted to be able to do what he fancied, without caring how others would be affected. But as much as he wanted, he knew it could never happen. He wouldn't be the same person if he did.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was now practicing with the other Chasers. He knew he shouldn't have to, didn't want to, give up on Cho for Ginny's sake. He didn't want to hurt either, but Ginny would get over him eventually. She'd move on, and find someone else, as much as it hurt now. He'd just have to watch himself for now, to let her find her own place, and adjust. At least, he'd have to find a way to do that. Harry seriously doubted if he'd ever get enough of Cho.

Harry sighed and flew down to the grass. He hopped off his Firebolt, and pulled the Snitch out of the trunk. Time Gryffindor's history-changing Seeker had some practice.

* * *

History of Magic had been a bludge; all Cho had done was re-read Harry's letter over and over. She didn't even mind the human hosepipe part any more. She'd just have to talk to him later about that… She walked out of the classroom first, with every boy staring after her, the letter in hand.

After leaving her stuff at her dormitory, and hanging at the Lounge; Theo had smuggled in butterbeers, though she had no clue how, and frankly, no desire to know, and taking some on the way, she found Justin snoring on a book. She'd beat him with her own book until he'd come around, and they'd emptied a couple of bottles each as they did homework, though Justin had pestered her incessantly about his own and how stupid Divination was. Afterwards, she went to Gryffindor Tower in the hope of finding him, but instead caught Hermione as she was leaving the Tower.

'Hey Hermione. Have you seen Harry?'

Hermione turned. 'Oh, hello Cho. He's at Quidditch training. He's just been made Quidditch Team Captain!'

Cho smiled, but wasn't surprised. Harry was by far, the best Seeker she'd seen at Hogwarts, and the best on the Gryffindor team. _And_ he was the only Seeker who'd beaten her. Ever. So it was no shock that he'd been made Quidditch Captain. She'd look forward to the day she faced him on the pitch. 'Oh, that's great! D'you know what time he'll be back?'

Hermione shrugged. 'No clue, sorry. It's his first session as Captain, he might want to exercise his authority or something,' said Hermione with a laugh. 'I don't suppose you want to wait for him, do you?'

Cho shrugged. 'Maybe. Depends how long he takes,' she said.

Hermione looked at her watch. 'It's been a couple of hours, so he should be back by now. In fact,' she said as her brows creased, 'he should've been back earlier. Maybe he's on his way with Ron.'

Cho smiled understandingly. 'Yeah, I need to talk to him about something.' She fingered the letter in her pocket. 'He gave me a Valentine letter.'

At this, Hermione beamed. 'Really? I _told_ him that you'd like one-'

Cho's jaw dropped. '_You_ told him to write it?'

Hermione froze. 'W-well, I _suggested_ it after he told me about all those other letters you'd gotten, but I didn't think he'd actually do it… I didn't help him write it or anything.'

Cho sighed in relief. 'Oh, well, I suppose that's okay.'

''Mione!' yelled Ron from the bottom of the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, except for Harry and Ginny.

Hermione looked over Cho's shoulder. 'Ron! Where's Harry?'

Halfway up the staircase, Ron shrugged. 'Back at the pitch.' He mouthed 'With Ginny!'

Hermione's eyes widened.

Cho noticed her expression change, and turned to Ron. 'What is it?' she asked, concern in her voice.

Ron gulped. 'Er… He…'

From behind Cho, Hermione shook her head vigorously and sent him a look that said, 'DON'T YOU DARE!'

Ron ignored her. 'Wiginnyapitch,' he blurted.

The only thing that Cho had heard was 'Ginny'. Her eyes narrowed. 'What?'

'With Ginny at the pitch,' he repeated, more quietly, turning red and twiddling a couple of fingers nervously.

Cho's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Oh. Right,' she said vaguely, and then roughly pushed Ron aside and ran down the staircase toward the pitch.

'Now look what you've done,' muttered Hermione as Ron walked up the stairs. 'She's going to _murder_ Harry. And Ginny's going to get hurt.'

Ron looked on at Cho as she walked, then back at Hermione. 'Ginny's about to get a reality check.'

* * *

'I don't think I could ever live up to the reputation you've put up for Gryffindor,' complimented Ginny as she and Harry walked.

'You'll be alright,' Harry replied. Talking with Ginny wasn't so bad, when she wasn't throwing the dirtiest looks known to man at Cho. 'Practice makes perfect.'

'D'you think you could practice with me, then?' asked Ginny suddenly. 'Outside of team training?'

Harry hesitated. 'Er, well… I don't know Gin.' He was in a rather delicate position now. Yes, it might be good for Ginny to have extra training, though he didn't think he needed to be there, but Cho could get jealous. God knew what she was capable of then. He didn't want Cho getting upset over something that didn't exist. He didn't want Cho getting upset at all.

Ginny froze, knowing she'd made a move too fast, too soon. 'Oh.' She swallowed uneasily, feeling mortified. She didn't want to ask if it was because of Cho. Stupid, STUPID Cho.

'You don't need me to be there when you train,' said Harry.

'Yeah I do,' Ginny replied quietly. She wanted Harry to see her, be in awe of her, and compliment her, even if only for Quidditch. Though, she noted, with the way she had gone today, she doubted Quidditch was something she _should've_ been praised on. Ginny wanted Harry to spend time with her, away from her damned brother and that Ravenclaw whore.

'No, you don't Ginny,' argued Harry, though gently.

'Don't you want to train with me?' asked Ginny rather flirtatiously.

Harry noticed the flirty tone. 'It's not that Ginny. It's a lot of things. Just… Just leave it alone, alright?'

Ginny was closer now, much closer. She'd let go of her broom and was looking up at Harry. 'But…'

* * *

Cho marched toward the Quidditch pitch, ignoring completely the cold air chilling her skin, and the fact that she was shivering. Stupid, snotty, little brat, Cho thought. Harry was her boyfriend. HERS. If she had to stomp up to that Ginny and say so, she would.

She marched through the stands, and saw Harry and Ginny rather close. Far too close. It was getting darker, but Cho could see that Harry wasn't pleased with either Ginny, or what Ginny was saying.

Eri's constant praise somehow floated into her head. _You're CHO CHANG. Please, you could have any guy you want. You have every boy in school practically worshipping the ground you walk on. Might as well bloody crown you Queen of Hogwarts or something._ Cho's brows creased slightly, before she silently ran up to the pair. Her charms were something she'd never used to her advantage before, but when the time called…

She ran up to them, and from behind, wound her arms around Harry's middle. 'Hello Captain,' she giggled, kissing his cheek, deliberately locking eyes with Ginny as she did. It was about time she'd embraced her… Prowess. She rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. To piss with taking it slow. If someone else was moving in on her territory, she was going to guard it.

'Cho!' Harry said, surprised. His hand instinctively found hers on his middle, cold though it was, and stroked it comfortingly in an attempt to warm it. Hopefully he would be able to get out of his awkward conversation with Ginny. 'What're you doing here?' he asked, smiling gawkily.

Ginny half-smiled, and half-sneered at the beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker. What _was_ she doing here? Ron just couldn't keep his trap shut, could he? 'Hello Cho,' she said, forcing a smile.

But Cho only smiled back. A knowing, quite sweet smile, actually. 'Hi Ginny,' she said, even sweeter. Cho turned her head. 'I heard someone was made Captain today,' she chanted, and pressed her lips to Harry's cheek again.

Harry grinned. 'Yeah!' he said as Cho let a hand wander up to his chest and settle on the same shoulder her chin was on, essentially wrapping her arms around him; an arm around his midriff and another slanted up to his shoulder. 'I got told this morning.'

She smiled at him, purposely ignoring Ginny's scowl and heated cheeks. 'Congratulations! Now we're both Quidditch Captains, I can kick your arse on the pitch without feeling guilty,' she said smugly. 'I'd have to make it up to you _after_ the match…' She was dangling Harry right in front of Ginny. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

Harry shrugged, pulling back her robe sleeve as he said, 'Oh, I don't know. I beat you last time, so I might have to do the making up,' he chuckled as he touched her bare arm gently, though his touch firming when his fingers felt the soft skin. It was like ice. Harry had barely noticed the cold; he was still somewhat hot from training, but Cho didn't seem to notice either. 'Your skin's like ice,' said Harry. 'Aren't you cold?'

The pair seemed to have now forgotten Ginny, who was considering the prospect tackling Cho to the ground and starting a fight with her then and there. Ginny decided against it. Not only was she was without a wand, but no doubt Harry would come to Cho's rescue, and the chances of him ever being with her, or even not liking her at all, boosted severely. That was not something that Ginny wanted.

'You'd better get back to your common room _Ginny_,' said Cho, a slight smug undertone hinting in her words. 'It's getting late. It'll be dinner soon.' Oh yeah, Head Girl _definitely_ had its bonuses. Including sending warning signals to girls who were making moves on her boyfriend. She looked at Ginny piercingly, though a smile on her pretty lips.

Ginny swallowed the urge to argue back, and then suddenly nodded. 'I'll see you in the common room Harry,' she said, before angrily picking up her broom. At least she was in Harry's house. That was something even Miss **BIG**-Head Girl could not change. She began to walk away quickly, but slowed down to listen when the other two began to talk again.

* * *

'Aren't you cold?' repeated Harry, neck craning to face her, his back still to her. She shouldn't have been outside when it was so chilly, or at least by the looks of it, she should've been wearing a couple more layers of clothing.

Cho shrugged, shaking her head. 'Not really.' She wound her arms even tighter, so that she now fit snugly against his back. She pressed herself against him, nestling her face in his shoulder, trying to keep an eye on Ginny as she walked away, but gave up to snuggling up to Harry.

Harry pulled away only moments after, twisting around to finally face her. 'You're shivering,' he said, concern all over his tone. He put a hand to her forehead. 'Are you sick?' Harry frowned. He didn't want Cho outside if she wasn't well.

Cho's brows creased slightly, still smiling. 'No, of course not. It's probably just the weather.' She stepped into his arms and hugged him again.

Harry relaxed, and put his arms around her. His warmth could make up for lack of hers. 'Sorry if I'm kind of… Sweaty. And foul. I need to take a shower,' he laughed. But Cho didn't pull away. She stayed there in his embrace, her forehead against his chin. Harry felt grimy, and clammy, certainly in no state to kiss and cuddle his girlfriend who, as far as he could tell, was as unsullied and sweet smelling as if she'd just showered.

'It's okay.' Cho only noticed now that he was, indeed quite grubby, and knew she should've minded that he was all dirty and gross, and that it normally would have put her off, but somehow she didn't particularly care. She could always jump into a bath later. 'You don't smell too bad,' she said with a giggle.

'Oh, well, in that case…' Harry brought her closer and began to hug her in a way similar to a bear-hug, in a teasing attempt to get her grimy too. He kissed her face, and pathetically tried to rub the dirt on his face onto hers. He lifted her a little off the ground, and she squealed.

'Harry!' Cho laughed, and giggled like crazy. She swatted his back to make him let go. He didn't.

* * *

Ginny, hiding at the pitch entrance, watched the pair. They were laughing, and Harry was hugging Cho and… Lifting her up in the air? Cho's feet were off the ground, and Harry's arms around her waist seemed to be responsible. Her squeals were ones of… Joy. Fun. Happiness. Ginny clenched her broom forcefully.

They were out in public, in the middle of the bloody Quidditch pitch no doubt, necking and playing like no one was watching! Like they had no cares in the world! Like they were… They were… Ginny shoved the thought away. No, no, no! It was too soon, she told herself soothingly. Too fast. They just couldn't, _couldn't_… be… in love. She told herself it all again, like she'd been doing for the past weeks.

'Aah- Hey!! No fair!' Cho's voice. Harry's laughter soon followed. 'Harry!!' Cho squealed.

Ginny stomped away toward the change rooms. She couldn't take it anymore. No more smiling, no more laughing, no more CHO! That brainy, goody-two-shoes Ravenclaw should've left Harry alone! She had her chance; she'd had Harry, and bloody lost him! She was a human hosepipe!

She stepped into the shower. That whore. Sinking her claws into the best boys at school. First Cedric, then Michael, though she'd heard that she'd never said yes to him anyway, and for the second time now, her Harry! One boy from every damn house except Slytherin! For all she knew, there might as well have been. Why wouldn't Harry notice _her,_ Ginny Weasley? She could catch another boy's eye in a snap, but _Harry_ didn't so much take a second look at her. She turned the hot water on, and pulled off her Quidditch robes.

She'd need a different, smarter, sneakier plan of action, now that Cho had pulled her claws out to play. Earlier when she'd come up to her and Harry, she'd sent clear warning signals to back off. Cho was more than a match when it came to boys; a formidable opponent. It wasn't like Cho to use her self-resources; her looks, her charms, the way she walked, even talked; everything about Cho was to her own advantage, and would prove difficult to defeat. But now that she'd begun to taunt her, to tease and dangle Harry so close to her, but too high for her to reach… Ginny knew that Cho was fighting for keeps now. She was serious, and would use every single resource to their full advantage. Ginny huffed as she stalked out of the showers, now dressed and clean. If Harry was the prize… Game on.

* * *

'We're starting the DA again, did you hear?' asked Harry as they walked to the change rooms. 'Still got your galleon?'

Cho nodded. 'Yup.' She looked down at her feet as she walked. 'You sure you still want me there? I mean, last time was kind of…'

'Yeah, 'course I want you there. Just don't bring Marietta, all right?' he laughed, then stopped himself abruptly. '…Are you still friends with her?'

Cho shook her head. 'No. Bloody hell no.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Oh, ok.' It grew silent between them, and they were a few feet from the change rooms. 'I met your brother David, by the way.'

Cho looked up instantly, sort of smiling. 'Did you, now?' She laughed a bit. 'Little squirt, isn't he?' Cho paused. 'He didn't annoy you or anything, did he?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, nothing like that. Just…' _Hurt my sister and you'll have hell to pay._ 'He really cares about you, doesn't he?'

Cho, now fully smiling, nodded. 'My baby brother…' she laughed. 'He's annoying some days, judicious on others, over-protective every day, and sometimes he's just little kiddie David.'

Harry didn't know exactly the kind of relationship Cho had with her baby brother, but he could see that she held him rather close to her heart.

They were now standing in front of the Gryffindor change rooms. 'Er… I've got to-… You know…' He pointed inside.

Cho nodded. 'I'll see you at dinner, okay?' She kissed him briefly, pulled away, and then kissed him again, longer this time, as if making up for the first.

Harry didn't let go of her hand when she began to walk away, and Cho turned and smiled, though somehow frowning. He reluctantly let go, and slowly walked backward toward the showers. If this continued, Cho would have him on his knees with a single glimpse.

She watched him nearly trip over his own feet, and he scuttled to stand upright again, a clumsy grin on his face. Cho shook her head, laughing, finally running up, pushing him into the Gryffindor change rooms, and running out herself.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. _If you ever heard the phrase human hosepipe…_ She stomped back in. Only to find Harry half-naked; his outer garments were off, his top on the bench, only his trousers remained. Cho barely noticed. Harry nearly jumped when she stormed in. '_Human hosepipe?!'_

_

* * *

_

Ooh, Cho's not happy. Harry better watch it... Anyway, for all those readers eagerly awaiting, and probably wanting to rip my head off for slowing down on the _action_, if you get my drift, next chap is one you'll want to read. This is also a warning to the people who want to avoid it. So yes.

REVIEW


	20. Halfnaked Harry and Changeroom Affairs

Again, either as a recommendation or warning, this chap is GRAPHIC. I repeat, GRAPHIC. How graphic, you'll have to read yourself. But nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

Harry was struggling to cover himself up, and had nearly no idea what the hell she was on about. 'W-what?' He was stripped to the waist, and apparently, she hadn't taken notice. Was Cho bloody _blind_ or something? A red flush began to creep up Harry's neck.

'You're the one who started the Human Hosepipe thing, aren't you?!' she said angrily, her breaths coming in short, uneven pants.

Harry stared, his hands clutching a towel desperately to his exposed limbs. Human hosepipe? What was she- Oh. _Oooh._ Oh dear. 'W-well, that was-'

'You ARSEHOLE!' she yelled. 'Well, I'm _excuse me_ Mr. I'm-Leader-of-the-DA-and-have-complete-emotional-control! I'm sorry my feelings are just A LITTLE OVER-DRAMATISED, and I'm just OVERREACTING to my boyfriend dying! A-and YOU!! You insensitive, arrogant little- ARGHH!' She groaned exasperatedly. 'I'd have thought you, you above all people might understand, just a tiny eensy weensy bit, but NOOOO you're all _"Oh, she's a pissing HUMAN HOSEPIPE 'coz she's crying over some stupid thing!"!!_ Well, next time, I'll remember to try and not talk about my own problems, 'coz you know, it's like I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO SHARE. But next time you come over to me all broodin' or whatever over Merlin knows what, DON'T THINK I'LL HAVE ANY BLOODY SYMPATHY FOR YOU!' she shouted acerbically. 'No, _nooo_ siree, I'm going to scream and yell and throw tantrums and call you names behind your back! You thick, unfeeling SCARHEAD!!'

Harry swallowed uneasily. Scarhead? '…Er… You finished?'

Cho's eyes widened and she scoffed unbelievingly. 'Like hell I am! You know-'

'Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!' disrupted Harry quickly. 'I get the point. Just,' he shrugged nervously. 'Just calm down, ok?' The garments he held were starting to slip out of his hands; they were getting rather sweaty, and he struggled to keep himself covered, though Cho didn't even seem to take notice that half of his clothes didn't happen to be exactly _on_ him.

'Ha! I am NOT going to calm down-,' she cut herself off. 'Oh look; there I go again, just SPOUTING MY BLOODY EMOTIONS AT YOU, AREN'T I? So sorry Harry darling, I'll try and WATCH IT FOR YOU! It's very-'

'Cho!' said Harry startlingly. 'Please, jus-just _try_ to breathe a little,' he said frantically. 'Sit down, or punch a locker… or punch _me,_' he said, the last part intending to be in a lighter tone. 'I dunno… Ease up, just a little bit.' Cho was scary when she was livid to the point of blowing up. Harry held tight to his garments as if they'd offer some sort of comfort.

Cho narrowed her eyes. 'And what good will _that _do me?' she spat as she folded her arms and leaned on one of the lockers. 'Get people to stop calling me a hosepipe?' She sniffled a bit.

Oh no. Sniffling. She was going to… Harry acted quickly. 'Well, it might give me an opportunity to apologise, if that counts as good,' said Harry timidly. 'And explain, if you like.'

Cho shook her head, somewhat scoffing and laughing. 'You know, just to spite you, I think I'll just-' She sniffled again. 'J-just-' Sniffle. And then came the dreaded word. '_CRY_. Just so you can call me a human hosepipe to my FACE.' She began to sob.

Harry dropped his clothes instantly, leaving only his trousers as covering, his knees nearly buckling. Her eyes weren't exactly waterfalls, but a few tears had Harry wishing he'd kept his trap shut and fall to the floor and grovel and beg for forgiveness. He would, if worst came to worst. Cho's tears twinkled in the dim light of the change room. Harry tentatively reached a hand out toward her. 'Oh, no. No, Cho, please don't cry,' he implored gently. 'No, I didn't mean to-' His words were lost in his throat as Cho sobbed, her head down, making no move to wipe her eyes. Harry touched her arm, but she pulled it away as if his touch had burned her. He wanted to comfort her, to dry her eyes and make her smile, to hold her close and stroke her hair. But it seemed she didn't.

'No,' she said quietly, in between her tears. 'Just say it to my face Harry.' When he didn't say anything, she persisted. 'Go on,' she said, somehow trivially. 'It looks as if you've done it enough behind my back. So just damn _say_ it, you stupid git.' The tears were falling faster.

Say what? Harry wanted to ask, but he knew perfectly well the answer. She'd resorted to calling _him_ names now, most likely in an attempt to provoke him, or to vent out her anger. Either way, Harry still didn't want to say it. He'd been frustrated, impulsive when he'd first said the words, but now he wanted to burn the memory away, make it disappear as if it had never happened. They'd just slipped out. He was kissing her. She was crying. He was trying to pursue her. She was bloody crying. And Harry, frankly, was angry for that. Back then to him, it was as if his chance to win the girl of his dreams had finally come, and had been slipping through his fingers like water. Harry hauled in a breath, ready to spit the words out so she'd stop crying, calm down, and perhaps let him snog her a bit, just in case she was still venting. He soon found that he couldn't. 'You… You…' The letter H slid across his lips but escaped as soon as he tried to continue the words. 'You…' He sighed. 'I can't do it,' he confessed meekly.

Cho's head shot up. 'Wh-… What?' Harry now saw the Cho that David had been talking about. Vulnerable, insecure, uncertain Cho. That flash of weakness, of imperfection, in her seemingly perfect persona. Harry began to understand now. That glimpse of her, of that side of her, somehow only made her more… attractive. She wasn't untouchable. She had her weaknesses, her fears; what made her human. It made her more real. More true, and substantial. Much closer to home than he realized.

'Wha-what d'you mean y-you _can't do it?_' she asked angrily, tears glistening on her lashes, her cheeks wet, and her lips trembling. 'You've said it before to others,' she said coldly. 'Now say it to _me._'

Harry reached out again, this time to take her hand. She dodged it, but he caught it afterwards anyway, and when she tried to pull it out of his hold, he didn't let go. 'Cho.'

Cho locked eyes with the half-naked, bespectacled boy. She said nothing, her hand suddenly limp in his.

Harry stroked her hand, and though it fidgeted a little at first, it relaxed in his touch. 'You…' he began quietly.

Cho listened keenly. He was going to say it.

'You've got me at a dead end here.' Harry's gaze fell to his hands caressing hers. 'I want you to stop crying, and not because it's annoying or anything, but to be able to do that, I've got to do what you want, which I'm perfectly fine with, but I can't do _that_, because…' Because he couldn't. The words wouldn't- _refused_ to come out. Harry knew that if he did what she asked, it'd hurt her, try as she might to hide it. And hurt her, apparently again, was something he would not do. Not now. Not anymore. Harry stepped closer to her.

'Just do it already,' Cho half-whispered. 'Go on, I'm a…?' she encouraged.

Harry's lips did not so much as twitch.

'I'm a what Harry?' asked Cho again, more firmly this time. 'Why's it so hard for you to call me names to my face and so easy for you to do it behind my back?'

Harry's eyes left her hands and met her tender gaze. 'I…' Don't want to hurt you. Don't want to see you cry. 'I…' Want to see you smile. Want to be with you. I… Can't stop thinking about you. Can't live without you. I… Love you?

'What?' persevered Cho.

Harry sighed. 'You… You're a…'

'Yes?'

'…Human hosepipe,' he mumbled under his breath, so quietly Cho's ears strained to hear it.

'What?'

'Human hosepipe,' repeated Harry, murmuring lowly this time.

Cho frowned. 'Still can't hear you.'

'Why d'you want to?!' asked Harry angrily. 'Why d'you keep pushing it, _insisting_ that I call you a name I completely regret ever thinking up and spitting out?! Why can't you just be happy with an "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."? Why d'you keep wanting me to say something that'll hurt you?!' He was standing right up to her now, his breath coming in rough, loud pants.

Cho's mouth opened, then closed, as if she had something to say, and then decided not to say it. 'Because…' she finally said, quietly. 'Because I need to hear it from you. Whether you mean it or not.'

'I don't,' growled Harry. 'And even if I did call you a human hosepipe, I wouldn't mean it anyway! I might have, SORT OF meant it then, but I certainly don't anymore!' Harry's eyes sparked green fire.

Cho looked up at him, her own eyes now tender and comforting. She put a hand to his cheek. 'Harry…' She wanted to comfort him, soothe him. A hand rested gently on his shoulder. It was warm. And… Bare? Cho looked down. A red flush crept up her neck. 'O-oh…'

Harry looked down too. Oh my. He'd just about forgotten he was stripped to the waist.

Cho's mouth was suddenly very dry. Her eyes ran over Harry's naked top-half, taking in everything that she saw. When an artist sees a beautiful thing… She can't help, but look. Harry's flat belly was corrugated, a defined six pack _at least,_ with a slight line of hair from his bellybutton, giving Cho inception to wonder just how much more hair he had _below_ his waistband. What? No! This was not the time to be thinking about sex. Cho dragged her eyes away from the area. His chest was muscular enough, not too burly, but enough to know that it might actually hurt someone to punch him there. His shoulders were broad, broader than she'd thought, and his arms were strong, she guess that his biceps, when bunched, more than likely to be larger than most melons and grapefruit. Cho took in every detail, and refused to blink. He was paler than most, but not quite to the point of being colourless.

Though apparently lacking color on his body, Harry, meanwhile, was red in the face. Cho was staring at him, or rather, his body, with the strangest intensity. He suddenly remembered ogling her at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. 'I might not be as perfect as you,' he said, smiling, adjusting his glasses. 'But I'd appreciate if you'd stop looking at me like that. You're making me nervous.'

Cho's eyes met his, and then her cheeks went an even deeper red. 'I… Oh. Sorry,' she giggled. 'I just… Sorry.'

Harry wanted to cover himself up. Or throw himself into a locker so that she couldn't see him. 'I-it's fine,' he tried to laugh, but ended up nearly choking. His hands dangled uselessly at his sides, and Harry wanted them to swell up and grow so he could use them as some sort of covering. Having his unbelievably gorgeous girlfriend see his, to him, not-so-perfect body was not enjoyable.

Silence surrounded the pair, Cho trying her hardest not to stare at Harry's exposed Adonis-like form, and Harry coloring worse than Hagrid's tomatoes. And then they realized how close they were. Harry had no control over what he did next.

He crushed his lips to Cho's in a ferocious kiss, and tangled one hand in her hair, the other supporting her at the small of her back. He pressed her against the lockers, and slanted his mouth over hers. Cho moaned softly, her hands now free to roam the expanse of his middle. She traced his the distinct lines of his stomach, the hard muscle, earning herself a low groan from Harry as he tore his lips from hers to lay butterfly kisses along her jaw.

Cho gasped desperately for air, her lungs starved, and slid a hand into his untidy hair, the locks sliding smoothly against her fingers. Her free hand roved his body, running over his chest, gently massaging, and brushing his shoulders, then skimming to his back and fingering the muscles there. She pulled him closer, so that his entire body pinned her up against the lockers.

Harry groaned again at the feel of Cho's perfect form molded against his. Damn her uniform. A hand went to the now-untucked hem of her shirt, quickly unbuttoning from the bottom the white barrier that hid her body from his eyes. After a couple of buttons, Harry stole a hand to her warm stomach, rubbing the soft skin and slowly reaching up to finger the edge of her bra.

Cho gasped, and she felt Harry's lips twist against the skin of her neck. She turned her head, and their lips met again, heated and frenzied, her tongue sliding against his so that Harry pressed her up against the lockers so hard she struggled a little to breathe. She felt his hand hesitate slightly before pressing her breast into the palm of his hand, and Cho moaned into his mouth. He squeezed, and she broke the kiss, gasping, before Harry captured her lips again. Her nipples hardened in his touch as he pinched the pebbled peaks through the lacy material. Cho moaned again, a hand clutching the back of Harry's head, the other over his hand that was on her chest.

Harry struggled to control himself, but for some reason, his want for her had risen beyond boiling point, and gone headfirst straight for need. His hand left her breast, and darted to the edge of her skirt. Cho broke the kiss, and looked down. He met her gaze. She made no protest as he stole a hand beneath her skirt, and traced her thigh. Cho let out a whimper of pleasure and Harry's hand dared wander higher. He grasped her upper thigh gently, squeezing, and then came across her underwear. He ran his fingers over the garment, gently tugging on the elastic as Cho nodded frantically. Harry wanted to see her skin flush, to hear her cries and see her lips swollen with his kisses. He wanted her ripe with pleasure, numb with it. Cho clung to him desperately, and Harry's hand slid into her panties. He dragged his open mouth along her throat, laving at the pulse point, and then settling to gently suck a soft spot on her neck.

Cho's held tighter to Harry, before he rubbed the tip of his finger along her. She was warm, and already wet. She wanted him. He wanted her, though he doubted she knew just how much. Harry touched the wet nub that peeked out from under its hood, and Cho cried out. He repeated the motion, and she moaned again, her hips tilting up against his hand. His fingers slid down, finding her opening, and Harry toyed with her momentarily, teasing her as his fingers went everywhere but there. Cho whimpered, and then reached down to the hard length against her thigh.

Harry's fingers froze, as Cho rubbed her own against his erection that had yet to be free of his pants. He buried his face in her neck as she unbuttoned and pulled his zipper down. She put a hand down his trousers, finding that he wore boxers, and gently coaxed out his member. Harry groaned into her neck. Cho rather enjoyed him like this; hot and pleasured, submissive and under her control, on the verge of insanity, controlled on her whim. She smiled to herself as she stroked him gently, feeling the heavy panting from Harry against her heated skin. His fingers were digging into her soft skin, pressing her completely flush against him. Cho continued her play, until Harry's knees began to tremble, and he pulled her hands away, and his own began to move again in her underwear.

Cho's eyes widened, and she fell back onto the metal lockers, only to be supported by Harry seconds later as his fingers teased her again, before she tilted her hips wordlessly and he slid a finger inside her. Cho cried out, as Harry tenderly added another, and worked them inside of her. She pressed her face against his shoulder, trying to suppress her cries of pleasure, but to Harry's fortune, failed miserably, and with broken sobs, moans and gasps; he tightened her nerves and pushed her on, and on, and then finally sent her over the edge.

She shattered, the tension low in her belly splitting into white-hot shards, and melting into her veins. Her body was mostly still, a few jerks here and there, her arms tight around his body, her nails digging into his shoulders that would surely leave marks later. Pleasure flooded through her, capturing her in a vise and tearing through her in a magnificent wave, and crashing onto a euphoric shore. She tightened around Harry's fingers, crying his name as her pleasure grew to a climax. Her eyes fell shut, and she found that only intensified the feeling.

Harry held her, supported her as pleasure wracked her ceaselessly, her nails into his skin, which was strangely, another turn-on. His name on her lips brought a tender smile, and then a purely masculine grin. He held her close, his fingers tracing her skin as she finally went limp in his arms. She mumbled into his shoulder, her bones had been turned to jelly, and her muscles liquid, and Harry supported her up, onto his bare chest. Cho nuzzled him there, before realizing that Harry was stripping her naked. A small part of her said that she should protest, but she knew it was only for a shower. He seemed to have a tad bit of trouble with her bra clasp, but took it off without too much trouble. He pulled off his trousers and twisted the hot water knob, letting jets of comforting hot water stream from the showerhead. He pulled open the curtain. 'Shower?'

Cho smiled at him, putting her arms around her and warily stepped in, still slightly abashed at her nakedness even though Harry had done far more than look. Harry himself took the moment to consider what had just happened. Cho had come to him angry and upset, she'd yelled, and cried, and then… He'd been quite bold to do what he did; no words at all spoken between them, save for when she'd said his name. He'd touched her, kissed her, heard his name on her lips, and… He might've not been quite so physically satisfied as she, but somehow Harry felt… Smug. Pleased. Gratified. And though a virgin, he'd initiated the contact; he'd pressed both their demands and sent her into a mind-boggling, heart-pumping, skin-flushing whirlwind of pleasure.

He'd been the one to stick his hand in her shirt, under her skirt, _and _in her knickers. Harry had no idea, but it'd normally take other guys months to accomplish what he had with their girlfriends. He was surprised by his own boldness. Something deeper inside Harry had taken control, let loose his baser instincts; his primal needs, and had enabled him to do things he'd only fantasize doing with _any_ girl. He hadn't been the slightest bit ashamed when he'd felt Cho up, or when she had seen him… Touched him. If she had continued her ministrations… No doubt he'd have been brought to his knees.

'Harry?' asked Cho, noticing his blank, though somewhat pleased expression. Her arms still around her, though probably not quite as tight as before, looser, more relaxed now that the steam and the water surrounded her.

Harry peered into the steamy shower stall, made out the rest of Cho's form, and found himself… Oh my. A certain organ began to harden. He swallowed hard, took off his glasses, placed them to the side, and stepped in.

Cho looked up at him, momentarily forgetting that they were both bare-arsed, and trying to get the fact through her head that she was in the shower, with her boyfriend. With Harry Potter. The very same Harry Potter who'd just… Her cheeks went pink. Well. He'd gone farther than anyone dared, and most likely dreamed about. He'd taken liberties that existed only in the fantasies, daydreams, and wet dreams of boys that had so much as glimpsed her. Done things that she'd have hexed, set a Blast-Ended Skrew on, and then thrown off the Astronomy Tower the person who dared even _try_. She looked down at her feet, at the water running down the drain, and fiddled nervously. He'd just made her orgasm, and she was NERVOUS.

* * *

Ron sat brooding in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione desperately trying to soothe him. 'Harry wouldn't accept any advances from Ginny, even if she made any!'

'Yeah, but she'd still carry on trying,' spat Ron. 'Can't bloody find a new bloody interest… What's Harry got her so bloody interested in him anyway?!' He should've done something, _said_ _something!_ Not just leave Ginny with Harry at the damn pitch.

'Ron…' said Hermione feebly, a hand on his shoulder. She was sitting quite close now. 'Let Ginny get over him in her own time, in her own way. You'll make it harder for all of us if you keep trying to interfere…'

At her words, Ron shook her hand off. 'I'm not interfering,' he muttered under his breath. 'Just helping…'

Hermione heard. 'I know you're trying to help, and that's great, but sometimes you have to let everything go it's own course Ron. I mean, take Cho and Harry, for example. A simple schoolboy crush, to…' Hermione sighed. 'Prospective love. And they took the long road; heartbreak, betrayal, its all there. But look at them now. It'll all work out Ron. You'll see,' she said comfortingly, her hand on his shoulder again, an understanding smile on her face.

Ron smiled back weakly. 'I s'pose…'

'It's only natural for you to want what you do for Ginny,' Hermione explained. 'But remember to never tickle a sleeping dragon. Let it sleep!'

Ron chuckled. 'Are you seriously comparing my little sister to a dragon?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

Ron raised a brow. 'Ginny wasn't scorned, for your information. She's just delusional.' He waved his hands around. 'DELUSIONAL, I SAY!'

Hermione gave up arguing with him and smiled. 'Delusional she is, then.' She patted his back and suddenly found her head very close to Ron's. She tried to moisten her now-dry lips, only to find that her mouth was dry too.

Ron swallowed hard. He looked into Hermione's face, her nose, her hair; anything but her eyes. His eyes found her lips, and he couldn't stop watching…

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out as her lips parted and Ron's eyes immediately followed the movement. She searched for something, anything. Their faces moved closer, and suddenly Hermione could feel Ron's breath on her face. Her face scrunched, and her nose twitched. …Onions? 'Eugh! Oh my God Ron!' She stood up and stepped away. 'We haven't even had dinner yet! What on earth did you eat?' She coughed harshly. 'Gross!' Hermione waved a hand in front of her nose and ran up to her dormitory.

Ron, in shock for a few short seconds, then breathed into his hand, and cautiously sniffed. _He_ didn't smell anything wrong. 'What?'

* * *

'That was…' started Cho.

Harry looked at the water streaming down her shoulders, her belly and down her long, long legs. His fingers itched to touch her again. 'I shouldn't have… Been so…' he grasped for the right word. '…Forward.'

Cho's lips twitched a little. He'd certainly been very… Forward, indeed. 'Um. It's okay… I guess. Just…' She couldn't help wondering… 'Are you a virgin?' Harry had certainly _seemed_ experienced enough. He'd touched her like he knew what he was doing, responded to her in kind when she'd moaned and writhed against him.

Harry blinked. 'Er, well…' And then Harry too wondered. Was she? 'Are you?'

'I asked first.'

'Er…' Harry was silent for a while, as the water gently beat down against his head and Cho's back.

Cho was slowly struck by realization. 'You are, aren't you?' she asked teasingly.

Harry avoided her gaze. 'W-well…'

Cho giggled a little, then the smile slowly wiped off. She'd… Gotten off… By… A virgin? '…You _are_, aren't you?'

Harry looked down, but nodded briefly.

Cho smiled, and put her lips to his ear. 'Me too.' Yes, it was true. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw bombshell, the girl that drew the eyes of every male that had blood-pumping in his veins, was a virgin. Pure. Untouched. At least, to _that_ extent. She'd gone as far as a hand up another's shirt, certainly not hers, and though that wasn't particularly far, she knew enough to get by.

Harry's head shot up. _She_ was a virgin? He was glad, yes, that she had yet to take that step, and some part of him had always known it, but for her to admit it… Harry grinned. 'Really?' he asked incredulously. 'You?'

Cho frowned mockingly. 'Is that so hard to believe?'

'Er, w-well, no, of course not.' She'd cornered him for the second time today. 'It's just…'

'Yes?'

'Well, it's just you're… You know… Miss Thing and all, Ravenclaw bombshell, got a fan club…'

'Which means I've just been falling into bed with guys?' she asked sardonically. Cho raised a brow.

'N-no! I just meant…' Harry shrugged feebly. 'I didn't know what to expect, I'd always thought you were, but I wasn't exactly sure 'cause you're, well, Cho Chang and everything…'

Cho smiled, shook her head, and turned away from him to pick up a bottle of shampoo, giving Harry a very enjoyable view, one that would have most boys with a nosebleed if it had clothes on, of her naked rear end.

* * *

'So what happened at the pitch?' asked Ron smugly as Ginny marched into the common room scowling. Hermione had finally come back down after a bit of air with her head out the dormitory window. 'Oh, let me guess, NOTHING right?' Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs. He ignored it. How insensitive could he get?

Ginny didn't reply, but kept scowling.

'Cho's not going to let go of Harry,' said Ron darkly. 'And definitely not to you.' Hermione kicked his leg. He ignored it again. 'Leave him alone, alright?'

Without responding, Ginny ran up to her dormitory hastily, the glimmer of tears hinting at her eyes.

'What _are_ you playing at Ronald?' huffed Hermione once Ginny was out of earshot. 'Are you trying to hurt Ginny _yourself_ now?' she asked mordantly.

Ron twisted his lips wryly. 'Just doing what needs to be done 'Mione.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. It _was_ a good thing Ron was trying to be a good brother, but he certainly had no clue how as to go about it. At this rate, he'd reduce Ginny to tears on a daily basis _and_ prolong the process of her trying to get over Harry. 'I thought it was you who said only yesterday to try and let Ginny adjust and to go easy on her. And yet you're the one rubbing the salt in her wounds.'

'What bloody wounds?!' retorted Ron unkindly. 'She doesn't _have_ any! She just thinks she does 'cause she's nuts about Harry, even though he doesn't feel _anything_ for her!'

Hermione sighed. 'I told you once before Ron. Just because _you've_ got the emotional range of a teaspoon-'

'Yeah yeah, I know.'

'Ginny's a girl, and not to mention a girl who's going through a lot emotional changes right now.' She shrugged. 'Women are fairly sensitive at that stage, you know.'

Ron snorted. 'Well, you're no woman,' he muttered. Ron actually wanted to point out to her everything that he found womanly and attractive, but refrained himself.

Hermione frowned at him. 'Very mature Ronald.' She sighed. 'Where on earth is Harry?'

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? ...Arousing, maybe?

REVIEW!!


	21. Beating Up Theo and Dumbledore's Advice

Again, not much to say, because I am exhausted.

* * *

'Harry!!' squealed Cho as Harry laced his arms around her middle as she rinsed off.

Harry grinned. Showering when someone else was around was not something he'd pictured himself doing before. But showering _with_ someone, that someone being Cho, wasn't bad. At all Rather fun, actually. Very fun. But… 'Aah! Ouch!' muttered Harry as he reached up to rub his eye vigorously in which some wandering shampoo had seeped into. Stupid shampoo.

Cho turned, her brows creased. 'What's the mat-' She sighed as she pried Harry's persistent hands away from his face. He was such a stubborn little boy. 'If you rub it so hard you're going to rip your eye out. Just try to hold still.' She rubbed his closed eye gently with her thumb as Harry tried his best to remain stationary. 'There. Better?'

Harry blinked the formerly irritated eye a few times, and then nodded. 'Yeah. Thanks.'

Cho shook her head smiling before she turned back to face the shower and she continued the task of rinsing herself of soap. 'What were you doing, rubbing your face in my hair or something?' she laughed as her hands slid over her shoulders.

'No,' said Harry pointedly. 'I was just- Well, I don't really know, actually, but I wasn't rinsing my face in shampooey hair, I assure you.'

Cho nodded slowly, rolling her eyes. 'Sure you weren't.' She turned her head back to face him. 'Are you done?'

'Hm?'

'Are you done? Showering I mean.'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah.'

Cho twisted around in Harry's arms and turned the water off, and pulled down a couple of towels from the bar above, handing one to Harry. 'Thanks.'

They dried off, and stepped out of the shower cubicle. Cho walked over to where Harry had dropped her clothes, now mysteriously in a folded pile, and fumbled through for her wand. Finding it tucked in her skirt, she pulled it out and pointed it to the bench, where a few bottles, -of what, Harry had no idea-, materialized. Harry blinked at her. 'What are…?' He pointed.

Cho looked at him innocently. 'Moisturizer and lotion.'

'Oh.' Harry suddenly realized how, though somewhat awkward, normal it felt to, well, _be_ with Cho. It was as if he'd done it all his life, but only just realized it. Talking with her, kissing her, showering with her, and now even dressing with her… He hadn't the slightest notion to stop doing it all. Ever.

It all felt right somehow, and Harry began to wonder whether or not Cho felt the same way he did. If she felt that way about him. If she felt that rush of exhilaration every time he drew near, and the overjoyed feeling that went all the way down to her toes like he did. If her heart raced at the sound of his voice, and her palms grew sweaty with the want to touch him, and that sense of protection, that overwhelming need to hold her close; keep her safe and see her smile. If she felt her soul lift, and her heart soar when he touched her and kissed her, wanted to be with him every moment of the day, thought about him constantly when she didn't, wanted to make his dreams come true and make him happy. The way he felt about her.

'Harry?' asked Cho. It was the second time she'd caught him spaced out in the last hour. 'Is something wrong?' She wasn't sure whether he was spacing out because he was still in shock, or because something was seriously on his mind. Either way, she wanted to know. It made her uncomfortable to know Harry was a little off it and she wasn't trying to help. 'Am I making you uncomfortable?' She _was,_ after all, rubbing lotion all over herself. Her dazzling, oh-so-naked self. Normally, if she'd so much as unbutton her collar, boys would be having nosebleeds. Talk about sex appeal. 'I can go to the Ravenclaw changerooms,' she laughed.

Harry shook his head, smiling. 'No, no I'm fine.' Though continually he stared at her as she moisturized and pulled on her now cleaner uniform that he swore he hadn't seen it so much as move from the former pile he'd left it in. Speaking of which, his own uniform was now in a clean, folded pile. Oh wait. Harry could've slapped himself. This _was_ Hogwarts. How daft he could get when he was thoroughly distracted by pretty girlfriends. 'Just wool-gathering.'

'Right.' Cho giggled and ran her fingers through her damp hair. 'You are going to get changed, aren't you?'

Harry suddenly realized he hadn't so much as his underwear on, and the only thing that he wore was the towel around his waist. He reddened quickly. Staring blankly, rather stupidly, at Cho while he should've been dressing was a little embarrassing. 'Er… Yeah.' He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly pulled on his boxers.

'If you want to go au naturale and everything…' Cho shrugged. 'I mean, I'm not complaining, but I'm not sure the teachers would approve.' She stood in front of a mirror, combed and flicked a few strands of her hair around, but didn't seem too troubled by it. She wasn't the type to fuss about every bloody strand and do countless treatments.

'Oh, yes, I find it rather revitalizing to go nude every once and a while,' retorted Harry sarcastically as he zipped his trousers and buttoned his shirt. 'I was… Distracted.'

* * *

Several minutes later, Harry was dressed, and they began to walk back to the castle –it was nearing dinner. A few steps out, however, and the pair was soon thoroughly occupied with groping and sticking their tongues down each other's throats. It seemed earlier activities had them on a rather furious snog streak.

Finally standing at the Great Hall, cheeks still slightly rosy, there was no sign of Ron and Hermione. Cho looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Theo waving his fork around rather dangerously as David dodged his maniacal arm. The pair walked over anyway.

'I hope you're practicing poking Austin's eyes out,' said Cho as she sat down beside David, who clutched his older sister's arm.

Theo ignored her sarcasm and continued ranting to David as his fork swiped dangerously near his nose. '…And I _TOLD_ you he'd nab the Snitch! Smart bugger…'

'Save me. I beg of you.' David moved towards Cho and away from Theo who continued to rant.

Cho thumped her free hand against Theo's head. 'Shut up. You're scaring people.'

Theo dropped his fork with a clatter and his hands shot to his head. 'AARRGH!' He rubbed the spot profusely. He glared at Cho accusingly. 'Violence is never the answer! We should try and- AAARGH!'

Cho hit him again, this time under the table with a nasty kick in the shins. She was surprisingly strong for a girl.

David smiled smugly at Theo, who now nursed two sore, soon-to-be-bruised limbs, scowled. 'Stupid baby brother- AAH! HEY!!' Another clout, on the shoulder. 'That actually hurts you know…'

'I know.' Cho picked up her fork.

Harry watched as the 3 Changs carried on. Although not as populated as the Weasley bunch, the Changs were just as fascinating. They argued, they tittered, beat one another up and yet they were as close as family could get.

'You're such a little wimp-'

'At least I'm SANE-'

'This potato is really good-'

Harry couldn't help but snigger. He kept watching the funny scene, until Theo attempted to jab David in the ribs, who instinctively and rather habitually, dobbed to his sister.

'Look, I'll show you-'

'Cho! Cho!! Theo's-'

Without even taking her eyes off her food, Cho reached over and twisted Theo's ear. His cries of pain alerted the entire Ravenclaw table, as well as every other house. He tilted to the side awkwardly, his face cringing in pain.

'Just leave him alone Theo.'

'Aah! Ok! I- AAH! FINE! FINE!! I GET IT! LEAVE WIMPY ALO- **AAAHH!!**' Cho's hand twisted harder. '**I'LL BLOODY LEAVE THE GIT- AAARGH! LEAVE DAVID ALONE! YES! I KNOW!'**

The pressure on Theo's ear eased, and Cho's hand retreated. 'I wouldn't have to kick your arse so often if you weren't such a piss bucket.'

Harry burst out laughing, and clutched his stomach. It was something out of a movie, and he'd gotten a live show. David grinned at him, while Theo scowled and cursed, attacking the food on his plate viciously as though it had done him a unforgivable wrong.

Cho said nothing, but held his free hand in hers. At least he had no problem with her family. Well. Some of her family.

When they'd all calmed down and had begun to eat in peace, David spoke. 'Er, Cho I didn't get to tell you before, but Dumbledore wanted to see you before dinner.'

Cho tried to frown at her brother, but her face refused to stop the slight euphoric expression she'd been carrying since they'd left the change rooms. 'A little late, don't you think?'

'Sorry sis. Couldn't find you till now.'

'Harry!'

Harry looked over to see Ron waving his arms at the Gryffindor table. He was suddenly very aware that he was surrounded almost entirely by Ravenclaws, a few stray students from other houses dotted the long table. Harry waved back at him, grinning. Table-swapping was becoming the norm for him and Cho.

* * *

After dinner, Cho headed straight for the Headmaster's office, leaving Harry to run after her.

'Cho, wait up!' Harry had his own reasons to see Dumbledore.

Cho stopped and turned. 'Hurry up.' She grinned. 'Slowpoke.'

They walked the rest of the way together, arriving at the stone gargoyle. 'Dumbledore hasn't left dinner yet, so I'm going to wait a bit. You can go if you want,' said Cho as she leaned on the wall.

'What, and leave you to the ruthless Valentine messengers?' Harry laughed as he pulled her gently off the wall and hugged her. 'Not a chance.'

Cho giggled and rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. 'Hm, I hadn't thought of that.' She toyed with the short hair on his nape. 'What're you going to do when I go to see Dumbledore?' They weren't facing each other, instead both looking over the other's shoulder because they were so close.

'I'm going to see him too,' replied Harry. 'I need to talk to him.' One hand was at the small of Cho's back, the other sifting through the ends of her sleek hair. She was so close; they were inches apart. Harry's nose tingled pleasantly. She smelled nice.

'I see you two have managed to keep yourselves amused whilst waiting for me,' murmured a familiar voice.

Harry and Cho pulled apart hastily, fidgeting nervously. They were keen to avoid the piercing, though gentle, gaze of the Headmaster.

'Ah, Miss Chang. Good, I would like a word with you.' Dumbledore's blue gaze flickered over to Harry. 'You've already guessed about what, perhaps?'

Cho looked at Harry, at Dumbledore, back at Harry and then settled on Dumbledore. 'Oh, no, no he came with me because-' There hadn't really been a reason. 'Because-'

'I wanted to talk to you sir,' interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. 'I see. It might be best if you both come in together now that you're both here, then.' He turned toward the gargoyle. '_Acid Pop._' The gargoyle leapt aside and the wall split up to reveal the staircase.

Meanwhile, Harry and Cho shared a bewildered look. They followed the Headmaster onto the staircase, and into his office.

Dumbledore walked to the large desk and motioned for them to sit down.

Harry and Cho sat down in the chairs in front of him, and Dumbledore clasped his hands together and sighed. 'So, Harry.' The golden frames of his half-moon spectacles glinted on his crooked nose. 'What is it you wish to talk to me about?'

Harry was taken aback. He'd expected to be able to talk to Dumbledore in private, but the way he was somewhat smiling, it seemed as if he wanted Cho to hear whatever Harry had to say. 'Well, er sir…' He didn't exactly want to reveal his confidence in Dumbledore to Cho just yet. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just he wasn't sure as to how she'd react. 'I erm…'

'What was it you wanted to talk to me about sir?' interrupted Cho, rescuing Harry from his awkwardness.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. She was already saving his hide. 'Well Miss Chang, I've heard some… News. About you,' he gestured, 'and Harry here.'

Cho's eyes widened. _That_ was what the Headmaster wanted to talk about? About her and Harry? She respected Dumbledore, and had nothing against him, but what did he think this was? A bloody girl talk show? 'W-well…'

'There are a few things, actually, as to what I've heard about you two. And not all of them are about this year. Firstly, I would just like to make sure I know what I'm talking about.' His blue eyes began to gently drill the pair again. 'You were… Seeing each other last year, is that correct?'

Cho nodded slowly and Harry followed suit. Why was their relationship somehow everyone's business? Why was it such a popular ear-chewer?

'And then…' Dumbledore shrugged. 'From what I have heard, you both had a few misunderstandings, and went your separate ways. Also correct?'

The pair nodded again. What _was_ he getting to?

'And now, it seems you've reconciled, and are once again involved. Did I miss anything?'

The pair shook their heads in unison.

Dumbledore smiled again. 'Good. Now Cho,' he continued. 'You are Head Girl, and out of all the students here, you have the most responsibility along with Mr. Reefell. And as you might have noticed, Harry has a knack for trouble and occasional rule-breaking. Where Harry goes,' he shrugged. 'It follows.'

Cho could not count how many times people had given this speech.

As if he'd read her mind, Dumbledore said, 'I know you may have gotten told this a number of times by now, and I'll let you know now that I'm not favouring Harry above others Cho, but I'm simply giving you fair warning.' His eyes had their signature twinkle again. 'Harry, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.'

Harry didn't reply, but looked down at his hands.

'Oh.' Cho blinked. 'Oh.'

After a while, and a somehow pointless, but amusing conversation on Quidditch, Muggle sweets and disturbingly enough, snogging limitations, which had Harry and Cho rather uncomfortable, the pair got up and moved toward the door.

'I don't want to hear anything about the two of you getting found in the wrong place after lights out for a little get-together,' chuckled Dumbledore. If heard the right way, that was another way of saying, '_Go right ahead, but just don't get caught.'_

Harry nodded nervously and took the handle of the door.

'Cho, a moment if you please.'

Harry looked at Cho. What did Dumbledore want to say to her that he didn't want him to hear?

'I'll meet you downstairs,' said Cho, gently pushing Harry out, who rather reluctantly closed the door behind him.

'Yes, sir?' said Cho when Harry had left.

'Harry is… Harry is different to other students, Cho. I'm sure you would know all about that.' He eyed her knowingly. 'He may be insufferable at times, impatient even and sometimes you'll want to know what on earth is going on in his mind. But you must be patient with him.' Dumbledore sighed. 'Most of the time, it really isn't his fault. He could seem preoccupied and busy some days, and it won't be because of schoolwork. Patience, above all things, is what you'll need. I know you mean… You mean more to him than you know. And I know that you hold him quite close to your heart now.'

Cho said nothing, but fingered the doorknob nervously.

'I also know that you are very important to him now.' He sighed again. 'Patience Cho. Try to understand him, before you judge.'

Cho nodded. '…Is that all sir?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'How are your parents?'

At this, Cho grinned. 'Good. They're the same as usual, I suppose. Mum's still a bit weird on me 'cause it's my last year, but Dad's alright.'

'Good, good. Do tell them I said hello,' chuckled Dumbldore. Kai hadn't changed one inch as far as Cho had described. Overly relaxed, laid-back, but a powerful presence and entity all the same. 'Good night, Cho. Remember, patience.'

'Patience,' repeated Cho as she opened the door and smiled at the Headmaster. 'Good night Professor.'

Dumbledore smiled at the now-closed door. He wondered if Kai knew of his daughter's love.

* * *

Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase when she came down.

'What did he say?' asked Harry, trying to hide his curiosity.

Cho shrugged innocently. 'Just asked how my parents were doing.'

'Dumbledore knows your parents?'

Cho shrugged again. 'Yep. I don't know how, so don't bother asking,' she laughed.

'Oh, well, alright then.' It may have been rash to assume, but if Dumbledore knew Cho's parents personally, they must have been respectable. Not that Harry thought they weren't. He was just somewhat dreading the day he'd meet them. He was never good with girls, let alone their parents.

They walked aimlessly, not heading toward either common room. 'I'm on patrol tonight,' said Cho as they walked hand-in-hand. She hoped Harry would get the hint.

He did. 'I thought Dumbledore said-'

'I know what he said,' said Cho mischievously, 'but if we don't get caught…'

Harry grinned. 'But where?'

Cho shrugged. 'I'm on patrol near the library, so…'

Harry's grin only grew wider.

* * *

OOOH! Fierce a'snoggin's coming up! But for now, I am tired, it is nearly midnight, and I will begin the next chapter sometime tomorrow. I have to work first, but it'll get there!

REVIEW


	22. Tipsy and In Love

'Tis a warning of smuttyness, especially for Shaneehz, but it's not what it seems... Mwhaha.

* * *

Soon enough, after checking every corner and corridor for teachers, Harry and Cho stood near the closed library doors, a somewhat gauche silence reigning over them. They'd come for a particular reason, reason being to snog the living daylights out of each other, but both were a little unsure of how far they'd get. Last time… Well, last time was a first for both of them.

'So…' Cho broke the quiet, though making sure Madam Pince wasn't anywhere nearby enough to hear or see. She had virtually encouraged Harry to come with her, and without question, she knew that she wanted him. She wanted him in every possible way, on every level. But did Harry want her?

How naive she was being, questioning Harry's desires, when he'd already shown her what he wanted quite thoroughly back in the change rooms.

'Are we going to snog out here or…?' Harry joked.

Cho smiled, shaking her head. 'No.' She looked around. 'Unless of course, you want an audience and everything…'

Harry grinned. 'Not really.'

Cho nodded slowly. 'Didn't think so.' She took his hand and led him to a narrow, deserted passageway a little to the south of where the library entrance was. The passageway had few torches; only enough to hazily light the way of anyone walking through, and wasn't particularly decorated, a couple of sleeping portraits lined the walls on either side, while the floor was bare. It wasn't fancy, but it'd do the trick. Cho pushed Harry against the wall, and sent her lips to his neck.

Harry, a little surprised, though pleasantly surprised, at her brusqueness, chuckled and let his hands wander beneath her robes. After today's earlier incidents, he'd quickly learnt that his carnal desires for Cho were not trivial, petty things that could be ignored. They were fuelled by something deeper, something more powerful than teenage hormones and pure lust, though Harry had yet to figure out what it was. It somewhat annoyed him, vexed him, this-this _thing_; the feelings, the needs and desires, the thoughts, the pure excitement, adrenaline, joy and contentment that had recently taken up residence within his body and soul, changing; influencing the way Harry thought, talked, and decided. Not to mention the incredible sexual prowess that had made its debut earlier today. And now all of it was taking over again, combining against his conscious mind, and releasing all of Harry that had been leashed in, or previously didn't exist. Harry did not fight it, or even struggle against it; having previously learnt that all that power and intensity bubbled just beneath the surface, at his fingertips for his advantage. Before, he'd had no idea what he was capable of. But now he let it reign; embraced it. Harry gently tugged her shirt from its tucked state in her skirt, and let a hand settle on the warm skin of her back as Cho smiled against his skin, softly kissing, nipping and sucking.

Cho grazed her teeth against Harry's neck, her nimble hands pushing off his outer robe, quickly undoing his tie, and making even quicker work of his shirt; it was now unbuttoned and open, though still on his shoulders. She heard Harry groan, and bit his skin playfully. He'd had control last time. Now it was her turn. Cho giggled and ran her palms over his exposed belly; her fingertips feather light against his pale skin, teasing, and making Harry pull her closer. She made a soft sound in her throat, her hands running over to where his hands lay on the small of her back, and then back to his chest. Her lips left his throat, where she'd felt his pulse hammering, a love bite or two marking the side of Harry's neck, and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone, trailing down to the middle of his chest. She felt Harry's fingers against her head, and Cho's fingers floated lower to Harry's belt, tugging playfully.

Harry, though he wouldn't admit it, wanted her to press lower, to unbuckle his belt, pull down his pants and-_Ziiip._ Before he could think properly, Cho had already unzipped his trousers. As much as Harry wanted her to, out here in a corridor where any teacher, _anyone_ passing nearby could hear or see wasn't the place he wanted Cho to go down on him. Her lips were on his stomach now. 'Cho, don't.' He had to fight to get the words out. Reluctantly, Harry grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her up.

Cho didn't resist, but pouted teasingly. 'I wasn't finished yet…' Her eyes gleamed mischievously, and abruptly, she began to button up his shirt. 'If that's what you want…' Maybe, she thought, Harry needed a little incentive. Although usually not comfortable with teasing and manipulating boys, she certainly knew how to make a boy take action.

Unsure what on earth she was doing, Harry watched her button up his shirt without opposition, but when she reached for his tie, Harry understood and caught her wrists. She was going to leave him hanging. If she thought he was going to let her get away that easily, she might as well have just run away screaming. Harry pulled her even closer, quickly turned and backed her up against the wall. She'd practically invited him here, tempted him beyond belief, and yet she was the one putting his clothes back on. Harry pushed her outer robes off, and grasped her thigh gently, the other hand leaning on the wall.

Cho smirked, satisfied with Harry's reaction. Boys, she knew, though each very different and distinctive, were sometimes very much the same. It was quite basic, really. Give a little, give some more, and then cut off. She was a little unsure of how Harry would react, whether he'd let her just go, or play along and then surprise her, or just push her against the wall and have his way with her. She guessed that the last one fit at the moment. Cho suddenly stiffened, her eyes widened in surprise, and then relaxed, closing them as Harry kissed her. She felt his tongue against her lips, and she parted them, a small moan into his mouth as his hand reached under her skirt, feeling up her thigh. Her hands had lay on his shoulders, but one moved to his face and the other began unbuttoning his shirt that only moments ago had been unbuttoned anyway.

Harry pressed closer, his mouth crushed onto hers and his hand groping beneath her skirt, squeezing when it came to that delightful behind of hers, the other hand gently caressing the bare skin of her hip. He wanted her, raged for her, but didn't want to risk anything exposed out here. Although… He left her lips, and trailed down her throat, feeling her pulse flutter, and unbuttoned her top. Trailing lower, his lips traced the edge of her bra, blue and a little lacey he noted, and kissed the top of her chest.

Cho, left panting, ran a hand into Harry's hair, encouraging him to go further. He tried, a hand currently at war with her bra clasp. Cho sighed. They would have to work on this. She reached back, and a flick of her fingers had the blue undergarment loosened.

Harry, though a little embarrassed, took the opportunity to trace his lips over her now-exposed breasts. And then the pair heard the most awful sound.

'I _told_ you that place would be patrolled!' A hiss in the badly lit corridor startled Harry and Cho. Footsteps followed.

'Well, we wouldn't have had to alter that Prefect's memory if Cho was with us. She's normally with us. Where is she anyway?'

Cho froze. She knew those voices. She'd known them since she could walk; could recognize them anywhere, anyday. Theo and Eri. And she knew what they were doing here. Every few nights since fourth year, they'd all go out after dinner to empty classrooms to chug down smuggled sweets and butterbeers, the occasional rum or firewhiskey making its appearance since Theo's 17th birthday last January, casting spells and enchantments that they certainly hadn't learnt here at Hogwarts, rather, from their families, among other things.

'Dunno. Probably shagging the hell out of Harry or something.'

'Hey! She's a virgin, you know.'

'I know. But I also know that if she's going to lose it to anyone, it's going to be Harry.'

The already present blush on Cho's cheeks suddenly grew fiery. _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_ She loved Eri like a sister, but sometimes she wished she'd just keep her big mouth shut.

'Hm. True.'

The footsteps grew louder, yet Harry and Cho were still frozen, unsure whether to make a run for it, or to jinx them when they approached. They did neither, opting to quickly button their shirts and adjust their uniforms, Harry zipping up his pants while Cho put her bra into place again. They shifted nervously, checking each other for any giveaways that would enlighten the coming pair on their current activities. Cho made sure to; if anyone had an eye for spotting little things that so much as hinted the word snog or grope, it was Theo and Eri. But she began to form a plan…

The footsteps were even louder now; Harry guessed they were just round the corner. He moved to run, but Cho kissed him again, and pulled him so that it was as if he was pushing her against the wall. Though very, very fond of Cho's kisses, Harry was somewhat confused. Shouldn't they be leaving?

Cho kissed him harder. If Theo and Eri caught them snogging and nothing else, no hints to give away the more… Carnal goings-on, then she had nothing to worry about. It'd distract them, and while she and Harry had no visual clues like unzipped trousers and braless chests, they would not suspect anything more than a good, vicious snogging.

* * *

Theo and Eri rounded the corner to see Cho and Harry snogging like beasts.

'Holy mother of trolls,' said Theo as he walked closer, eyes widening just to make sure he wasn't imagining.

'I need documentation of this!' cried Eri as she ran up to the pair who pulled away hurriedly. 'Aren't you two naughty! Sneaking out after lights out for a snog session!' she whispered delightedly. Her hands clapped together and giggled madly.

Cho avoided her best friend's eyes, looking up, down or anywhere else she could see.

Harry couldn't speak; his tongue had decided to paralyze itself to save any embarrassing thing he would say.

Theo finally reached them, sighing. 'I knew it was only a matter of time, Harry.' He shook his head. 'I'm sorry, but Cho just can't keep her hands to herself.' Theo grinned.

Cho was livid, stomping up to him and slapping him hard on the arm. 'You little-'

'Make love not war!' said Eri gleefully. 'I see you two were already on the way to doing so-'

'Eri!'

'You _were_ sucking face. It's a good start!'

Cho groaned. Her two best friends were now tag-teaming on her. What the hell would Harry be thinking? She wanted to now shrivel up and blow away. Friggin' BLOW AWAY.

'Yeah, and you suck face real good Cho.'

'How in the bloody hell would you know?'

'I am a well-worn witness of such doings, Eri. I know a good snogger when I see one. Like Harry and Cho, for instance. They're _both_ good snoggers as far as I can tell.'

'Erm…' Harry managed to say through all the hubbub. 'Shouldn't we be going? I mean, we're going to get caught.'

'Nonsense!' cried Theo. 'In fact, you should come along! And Cho, you have to come, 'cause we had a little trouble with some Gryffindor prefect, poor thing, and we'd like to avoid such situations in future. Anyway, have a few butterbeers with us Harry. Right Cho?'

Cho shrugged. 'D'you want to?'

Harry looked from Cho, to Theo, to Eri and back to Cho. 'Er. Sure.'

* * *

Eventually deciding to go to the Prefect's Bathroom on the third floor, the same one where Harry had once figured out the clue to certain golden egg, the four sat around on opposite sides of the filled marble bathtub barefooted, legs dangling in the water, except for Harry and Cho who sat together, Cho's head in Harry lap, throwing around a large sack of sweets.

'And then I sez to 'im, "You're a lousy liar, and an even worse snogger!" Rotten bastard!' laughed Eri, now somewhat tipsy after very large amounts of butterbeer. She leaned forward, nearly falling into the bubbly tub, catching herself as her nose tipped into the white foam. 'But… You wouldn't know nothin' o' bad snoggin', eh Cho?' She giggled and tipped her head back. 'Good snoggins all the way for you!'

Cho rolled her eyes, turning her head in Harry's lap towards Eri. 'Might want to slow down on the butterbeer there, Eri.' She took a bite off her chocolate cauldron. 'You might wake up in the wrong place.'

But Eri giggled madly. 'Oh, I know you wouldn't let tha' happe' to meeee!' she sang.

Theo choked on his butterbeer as Eri's voice rang through the bathroom. 'Ears are officially damaged.' He rubbed an ear before guzzling the rest of the bottle and ripping off the head of a peppermint toad. Eri began to yell at him, and Theo retaliated by yelling back.

'It isn't always like this,' giggled Cho as she looked up at Harry who was watching the scene unfold rather interestedly. She pushed herself up, leaning on one arm and kissed his cheek. She reached into the large bag of sweets. 'Eri's usually not so tipsy so quickly.' She pulled out a toffee, and Harry turned his head and opened his mouth. Cho popped the toffee in. 'Hope you aren't bored though.'

Harry sucked on the toffee for a moment, and then slid it to the side of his mouth to talk. 'No, it'd be impossible to be bored with them around,' he laughed. 'Do _you_ get tipsy often?'

Cho shrugged, a teasing smile gracing her lips. 'I _have_ gotten tipsy before, but not as often as Eri does. But getting tipsy on butterbeer isn't that bad, you know. Plus, there's no hangover.' She picked up her butterbeer and swigged, smacking her lips to prove her point, before handing the bottle to Harry, who took a long gulp, and then leaned over and kissed her.

'Oooooh!!' applauded Eri merrily. 'And I haven't even said, "You may kiss the bride yet"!'

'This isn't a wedding,' retorted Theo. 'But kudos for the snog show, you two. Just make sure Austin's around next time, I wanna see his head explode!'

Cho pulled away, pressing her forehead to Harry's temple. 'What, did you just turn five last year or something?' She grazed her lips against Harry's cheek, turning to smirk at Theo.

'I don't believe so…' said Theo, frowning, neither laughing at the sarcasm nor actually getting it. 'I turned 17, and I was born in-'

'I was being _SARCASTIC_ Theo,' said Cho, resting her head on Harry's shoulder and clutching his arm. 'It's sometimes very hard to believe you're in Ravenclaw. Brains above all, remember? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure…'

Theo's expression was blank. 'W-well… _He's_,' he suddenly shouted, pointing to Harry, 's'posed to be brave, and not smart! So there!'

Cho blinked. 'And, that has anything to do with what I just said because…?'

Eri hiccupped. 'I don't get it.'

And they all burst out in fits of laughter, the sound echoing against the marble, bubbles floating around them.

Harry grinned. If these were the kind of people Cho spent her daily life with, then he had no problems with her friends, eccentric though they were. He could only wonder what it was like at the Chang household. He shrugged inwardly, and swilled his butterbeer again, kissing the top of Cho's head.

Cho looked up at Harry, and smiled. It was… This was… She could hardly believe it, barely take it all in. At times, Harry could make her feel so much, have her heart pounding in her chest, her head pleasantly swimming, and at others, he could make her feel so relaxed, so at peace with the world that it nothing else mattered; so calm she could fall asleep on his shoulder without having to worry about whether or not her brother would come running to her dobbing in some bullying student, or if Theo would be there for her if she ever wanted needed a shoulder to cry on. Because now she had Harry, and that was just as good, if not better.

Cho let herself fall into Harry's green eyes, and began to wonder what was it about him that had her head spinning. What was it that made her want to kiss him, talk to him and jump off the Astronomy Tower screaming she loved hi-

She loved him.

It was a revelation that Cho had not expected, but had sensed it, though not knowing what it was. She loved him. She loved Harry Potter. She loved the way he stuttered when he was nervous, and that twinkle in his eyes that never went dull. The pride he had in his house, his friends and loved ones, and the ferocity and intensity with which he defended them. Cho couldn't help but remember the way he'd defended Hermione when she'd said the unpleasant. Regret it though she did, Cho did not dwell on it for long; she soon went back to the list of things she loved about him only moments later. She loved his grin, and his messy black hair that refused to cooperate with any hair utensil. His kindness; the warmth and compassion he had, his never-failing conscience and loyalty to what was right and wrong, and not to mention that signature Gryffindor courage and boldness that he, above all others, had. The way he played on the Quidditch pitch, a formidable adversary; determined and relentless. Harry's quirkiness, just that slight sense of oddity; unique and very much his own, his slight clumsiness and sometimes inept way. He was innately honorable, and fought on when what he cared for or believed in was threatened, never just laying down and taking the blows. She loved his natural integrity and competitiveness. She felt safe with him; secure and grounded, although it was as if her heart and soul was in the heavens. Cho especially loved his wonderful sense of humour; the ability to make her smile and laugh when nothing and no one else could. The knack that enabled him to make her happy, and make her eyes shine.

Harry had his faults, Cho knew. He had a terrible temper; snapping and bursting out when he was frustrated and angry, and he could occasionally be a little arrogant. But those were things that all people had, everyone had a not-so-good side, though she didn't find Harry's all so bad. Patience was what Dumbledore had said. She agreed. Harry wasn't the norm, in fact sometimes appearing quite average to most, but he had the qualities that were admired by all. Qualities that made him better, far more than the run of the mill. Traits that when seen, made her heart soar. More often than not, Cho had found herself smiling for no reason at all.

She loved him. Everything about him. Every inch of him.

'…Oooooohhh, if I were an Oscar Meyer Weeeeiiiiner….' Eri's drunken song reverberated in their ears, but did not worry Cho, though deeply disturbing Harry who's eyebrows were now floating a little higher than the ceiling and was cautiously leaning away from the pretty, half-smashed Ravenclaw. Harry's legs dangled in the soapy water, his trousers had been folded up, and the bubbles were up to his knees. 'What's an… Oscar Meyer Weiner?' he whispered, pushing back his glasses on his nose.

Cho shrugged. 'If I knew, I'd tell you.' It wasn't the first time. Eri had an uncanny ability for making up stupid, ridiculous nonsensical gibberish with funny music. 'Just don't ask Eri herself, she'll confuse you before she actually gets to the point,' she advised.

'Oh, right.' Harry nodded, still very disturbed, and perhaps scarred, from Eri's Oscar Meyer Weiner song. Very, very eccentric people, they were indeed.

* * *

Ron sat on his dormitory bed, while Hermione flicked through his Potions homework.

'Well, it isn't too bad. I've marked the places where you could improve,' said Hermione, brows creasing as she crossed something out. 'I hope Harry's done his homework.'

'Mm. Yeah,' replied Ron vaguely.

Hermione looked up. 'Is something bothering you?' Short answers were never good, even when they came from Ron.

'What?' Ron knew perfectly well what was bothering him. _She_ was bothering him. Hermione Granger. She was talking to him, looking at him so innocently, and having not the slightest clue as to why he was so… Sidetracked. She really had no idea what she did to him. 'Oh, er… It's nothing. Nothing.' As if he was going to say, "Oh, it's just you Hermione. You're bugging the bloody hell out of me coz I really like you." Ha. Not in a million years and one.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, yeah, it's nothing,' Ron insisted.

Hermione frowned, and then handed him his homework back. 'Here.'

Ron took the parchment, fingers brushing gently against hers and Hermione pulled away quickly. 'Oh, well,' she said timidly, 'it's getting late. Harry should be back soon.' She stood up and walked to the door. 'Good night Ron.'

'Night 'Mione.' Ron fell back against the pillows. He didn't know what he was going to do, at the Ball, or on the Hogsmeade date- Er, trip. He dreaded each and every day, because he knew that when as every day passed, those two days drew closer and closer. Ron sighed. Hermione Granger was something. She was really something.

* * *

In time, to Ron's eventual dismay, the first wave of terror came. The next Hogsmeade trip had finally arrived.

Harry jerked upright on his bed. He looked to the clock. 7:46am. They would be leaving for Hogsmeade at half-past nine, nearly two hours till they left, but Harry was already nervous and excited. His first date with his girlfriend since… Well. Since that catastrophic disaster that could hardly be categorized as romantic last year. Harry hopped out of bed, and scrounged around his trunk for decent attire. He didn't want to look shabby, though with his current wardrobe, he wasn't likely to look like the next Style King either. Last when he'd seen Cho going to Hogsmeade, he knew that if he couldn't help it, he might've been drooling. At least Madame Puddifoot's was out of the picture this time. And he could hold her hand and snog her silly without having to worry about what _she_ was thinking too much or if she was interested in snogging someone else other than him.

Finally settling for a pair of jeans that weren't too shabby, his usual sneakers, and a dark jumper over a button-up that stuck out from beneath at the wrists and collar, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating whether or not he should attack Ron with a pillow and remind him, not that he needed any reminder, they were going Hogsmeade today. He decided to. 'Ron!!' Harry whacked his pillow hard on his best friend's red head.

Ron grumbled and put his own pillow over his head. 'Piss off…'

Harry grinned, but it was soon swiped off as a familiar flying baby came zooming through the door.

'Mr. Harry Potter?' it squeaked.

Harry nodded. Was it- Could it be-

'From a Miss Romilda Vane.' Cupid handed Harry a heart-shaped envelope and a pink box with a red bow.

Harry took it, rather disappointedly, wishing it was from Cho. 'Er, thanks.'

The messenger beamed, and before suddenly zooming out, it said, 'Miss Vane requests you answer her letter personally!'

Harry felt his the corner of his lip twitch. '…Ok.' This was his first letter, and he was already annoyed. He could start to understand what the hell Cho went through. Oh, bugger. Romilda Vane was in Gryffindor, 2 years below him. He opened the box. Chocolates. He was somewhat tempted to take one, but remembered Cho promised _she_ wouldn't have anything that wasn't from him, and decided he'd do the same for her. Closing the box and throwing it on his bed, and tore the envelope half-open, before suddenly remembering that it could very well be hexed or cursed, or anything, really. Harry peered into the envelope, and decided it wasn't too threatening as of yet, and carefully pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_You may already know me, -and if you don't, you should!- and of course as you can tell, I know you! I, Romilda Vane, would be honored to be your Valentine, and date for the Valentine Ball! I have compiled several reasons as to why you should go with me, and I have them with me right now. You should come see them!_

_Do enjoy those chocolates I sent! They're… A little special, so __**MAKE SURE TO EAT THEM. ABSOLUTELY SURE.**__ 'Kay?_

_Love, your Romilda_

_P.S. I'm really pretty! Another reason why you should pick me!_

Harry quickly folded the letter and dropped it as if it were contaminated. He knew Romilda Vane; he'd met her on the train to school, and even invited him to join her and her friends in their compartment. And she clearly hadn't like Hermione and Ron. And the letter… _She_ was creepy. Harry wondered for a moment how she would react when he told her he already had a date, _and _a Valentine. A Valentine he adored with all his heart and soul. By the looks of it, Romilda wouldn't be too happy when Harry told her he was already taken. Harry strengthened his resolve and marched down the stairs to wait for her.

And funnily enough, Romilda was already there, standing with her hands together. 'Harry!' she squealed.

Harry tried to smile. 'Er, hi.' She was bubbly already. He doubted she'd be so bright when he rejected her.

'Sooo?' she asked, beaming. She leaned forward, as if she totally knew what he was going to say. 'What do you think? And did you eat those chocolates?' Romilda giggled and flashed a brilliant smile at him, intending it to completely blow Harry away.

Harry blinked. 'Er…' He scratched the back of his head. She was so… Creepy. 'I'm already going with someone. Sorry.'

Romilda's grin slowly faded, a humiliated expression taking its place. 'W-well, d'you have a Valentine yet, then?' She was rather persistent. 'And did you eat those chocolates I sent?!'

'Erm, yeah, I have a Valentine too. And no, I didn't eat your chocolates…' He groped around for an excuse. 'I didn't think it was right to say no to you and still eat them.' There. A perfectly legitimate reason without disclosing he wasn't eating them because he thought they were dodgy and he was vowing to only keep things given by Cho. Harry realized that saying no to people wasn't a pleasant experience.

'Oh… Oh, okay then…' Romilda twiddled a few fingers before asking, 'Who?'

'Sorry?'

'Who're you taking? And your Valentine.' Romilda was leaning toward him again eagerly. She could wipe out any easy competition, like that stupid Weasley girl.

'Erm, my girlfriend.' He'd prefer to keep it under wraps as long as possible, for Cho's sake, though word _did_ spread fast anyway.

'Y-you have a girlfriend?!' shrieked Romilda, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. '**WHO?' **she bellowed. 'Who's your girlfriend?!'

Harry blinked. It was a wonder she didn't know. Might as well. 'Cho Chang.'

'Cho? Cho Chang?' asked Romilda meekly. 'As in, Head Girl and Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang?' She knew Harry was totally above Loony and Longbottom, but Cho Chang was the cream of the social crop; popular, gorgeous and Head Girl. She didn't stand a chance against her.

'That's her.' Well, at least she knew who he was talking about. Harry turned to go back to the dormitory.

'Wait!' said Romilda desperately.

Harry stopped.

'I… Erm… Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade today?' It was her last resort.

'Yeah. Cho. Why?'

'O-oh. Nothing, then. Just curious.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Right. I'll see you, then.' He sprinted back up the stairs and slammed the dormitory door behind him. Rejection wasn't very fun to do, and he was sure it wasn't too lovely on the receiving end either. Creepy or not, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Romilda.

'What time is it?' croaked Ron from the other side of the room.

Harry grinned and checked. 'Nearly 8. Get up mate.' He walked over to Ron's four-poster. 'Come on. You owe Hermione a few rounds at the Three Broomsticks.'

Ron groaned into his pillow.

Eventually, Ron was out of bed and dressed, and Harry looked himself over in the mirror once more. He didn't look too bad; it was just that Cho was going to show up stunning in whatever she wore. The two boys marched down the stairs, though one was definitely more enthusiastic than the other. Hermione wasn't down at the common room when they arrived.

'Maybe she's having breakfast,' offered Harry.

And having breakfast she was. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, munching on a slice of toast. 'Good morning,' she said cheerfully.

Ron attempted to smile, but it turned out more like a twitch.

'Morning,' replied Harry. He sat down next to her. 'Seen Cho?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Sorry, no.' She looked over at Ron. 'Are you going to sit down?'

Ron nodded absent-mindedly. He was too distracted with what she was wearing. A cute hooded jumper, and an even cuter pink beanie. What she wore on her legs… He couldn't see, though it didn't stop him from trying. Ron couldn't even believe he used the word _cute_.

'Well then…' Hermione shrugged. 'Sit down.' Something was definitely bothering him, and had been for a while now. She just had to figure out what.

* * *

Just in case you don't remember, Romilda Vane is from Half-Blood Prince and she had a massive crush on Harry, basically bordering stalker and obsessive. She tries to give him choccies with love potions in 'em, but it doesn't work... Ngh. You can find out the rest. Anyway, she's obsessed with Harry.

REVIEW.


	23. Butterbeers All Around

Yes, this took a little time, but it was because this chap was originally 15 pages long, but I split it up so it's only 8 now and the next chap is the rest. The next chap will be up very soon, I promise.

Shaneehz: I can see you staring at your Hotmail page waiting for an update.

* * *

Cho sat cross-legged on her four-poster fully dressed, and fingering the blue coverlet nervously.

'Why the bloody hell are you so nervous?' asked Eri who stood in front of the dorm mirror, twirling around to check her outfit. 'You can't possibly be more nervous than Valentine's _last_ year.'

'Oh gee, thanks. That's so comforting right now.' Cho sighed and toyed with the tips of her hair by her shoulder. This date with Harry meant more than Eri knew. It was going to be- _had_ to be better than last year. Cho ruthlessly pushed the memory away, and stood up from the bed. 'Ready to go?'

Eri turned, and her jaw dropped. 'Whoa…' She blinked a few times, and then ran up to Cho. 'Holy piss Cho… You sure Harry's not going to get a nosebleed from that?'

'Eh?' Cho looked at her best friend, absolutely befuddled. 'What?' She'd spent a little time choosing her attire this morning, but she didn't think it was anything near eye-catching enough to bring about any nosebleeds. A tight, black singlet under a petite grey half-jacket, and the chilly weather had Cho fumbling around to wear a thin, but quite warm, snow-white hoodie. Her light denim pants hugged her hips and thighs in a way boys could especially appreciate, but Cho didn't seem to think it was anything to drool over. Her casual sneakers were hardly the stuff of fantasy, either. Her hair was up in a simple half-ponytail, the front part of her hair out loose. Around her neck was her usual chain and pendant, plus a white scarf in a knot.

'A little naughty, but cute. Very cute,' said Eri as she walked around Cho in a circle. 'Highlights your body,-are those jeans Galluci?- but doesn't give anything away and no make-up! But still drop-dead gorgeous… I like it.' She tugged on Cho's hood. 'What's under the jacket?'

Cho rolled her eyes and unzipped the white hoodie to reveal her form-fitting singlet and half-jacket. 'Does Miss Fashionista approve?'

Eri snorted and folded her arms. 'Miss Fashionista does, indeed. Miss Fashionista also wants to know what colour lipgloss you're wearing, because she likes it.' She ran her eyes up and down Cho's form again. 'Fashion passes, but style remains.'

* * *

The two girls, in due course, went down to the Ravenclaw common room to find Theo waiting for them.

'What took you-…' Theo began, but lost his train of thought as he watched Eri come down the stairs. His mouth was suddenly very dry. She hadn't always been _that_ good-looking, had she?

Eri twirled around and shrugged. 'You can't rush perfection.' She glanced over at her best friend who had sauntered over to brother and was now fussing over her his hair. 'Unless you're Cho, who can look stunning,' Eri clicked her fingers. 'Like that.'

Theo swallowed. 'Er…' She had that right. Cho could slap on yesterday's garbage and look hot. But it wasn't Cho who had him sweating at the moment… He supposed he'd always known Eri was quite beautiful, indeed very attractive, but had never really thought about it until now. Never really looked until now.

'It's fine! Leave it alone-'

'It looks like you passed it through a bloody hurricane.' Cho ran her fingers through David's hair and did her best to smooth it out a little. 'I'm sorry, but your hair looks like a standing back end of a duck.' She paused. 'Hold still.' She smoothed it out completely, and then ruffled it. There. Clean and neat enough, but little unkempt for style. 'There you go.'

David scowled, and was tempted to lick his hand and screw it all up. He had no idea how good he looked.

'It looks good,' said Eri. 'Your sister knows what she's doing.'

David harrumphed.

'Damn straight I do,' said Cho as she gave her brother a smug grin. She looked around, and saw Theo staring blankly with his mouth open. 'Theo, are you alright?'

Theo snapped his head in Cho's direction. 'Huh?'

'Are you okay?' asked Eri. She waved a hand in front of his face.

Theo nodded, although his eyes were fixed on Eri. She was a lot closer now. 'Oh, y-yeah. Peachy.' He had to get a hold of himself. 'Jumpy about your date?' he asked Cho, needing to change the subject.

Cho frowned momentarily, and then sighed. 'Like a wingless dragon on ice.' She laughed uneasily.

'Want me to stick around?' suggested Eri excitedly. 'I'll chaperone!'

Cho, mortified at the very thought, shook her head hastily. 'No, no, I'll be fine.' She didn't want Eri hovering about her and Harry today. Not any day, really, but today especially. 'You stick with Theo,' she said, as she playfully shoved Eri into Theo's arms.

'H-hey…?' Theo swallowed again; harder this time so that he swore the gulp could've alerted wizards on the other side of the world. Eri was so close he could lean down and just kiss her; she was leaning on him, looking up at him naively, her small hands on his chest. 'E-erm…'

Eri, forgetting the somewhat questionable position she was in, blinked innocently at Theo. Such a good-looking little prettyboy… She was a flirt, she knew. She could make a boy nervous and reduce him to stutters and twitches with a few compliments and eyelash flutters. And yet… She was the one tongue-tied. 'I… Um…' She tried to think of something flirty to say. 'Um… I'm stuck with you all day, then?' It was the best she could do at the moment. Eri smiled helplessly.

'Y-yeah, I guess,' stammered Theo, smiling clumsily. _HOLD UP._ Theo Chang did not stammer. Theo Chang did not _smile clumsily!_ Theo Chang did not go gaga over one girl! Theo Chang made girls go gaga over _him_. He pursued them, made them feel like they were important, fulfilled their, and his, desires to a point, and then left them at his heels for the next catch. So why was his heart about to burst out of his chest from all that pounding? He made no move to push her away yet; Eri was just as attractive as all the girls he'd snogged.

Cho and David's eyes were dinner plates. 'Um…' began Cho. 'Are you two done?'

Theo and Eri were apart instantly, avoiding each other's gaze and fiddling with some part of clothing. After a moment, Eri marched up to Cho, took hold of her arm, and pulled her out of the common room. 'Shut up.'

* * *

'What was _that_ all about?' asked Cho knowingly as Eri dragged her along.

'Nothing.'

'Uh-huh, whatever you say.' Cho grinned at her best friend. She'd seen that twinkle, that light in their eyes. She'd known them both long enough to recognize it. She pried her arm out of Eri's grip, and walked alongside her.

They were silent, both knowing exactly what each other was thinking; what_ was _that? As far as they'd both known, Eri and Theo were friends, at times rivals, but never more than friends. Weren't they?

They arrived at the Great Hall, downing a goblet of orange juice and half a muffin each, and then jogged down to the Entrance Hall where they could see students beginning gather.

* * *

Harry stood at the door to the Entrance Hall with the other students, including Ron who was nervously kicking the dirt under his heel. 'Bloody chess bet with the bloody drinks at bloody Hogsmeade…'

Harry grinned. It wasn't hard to tell how Ron felt for Hermione. A forced get-together wasn't exactly going to help. Hermione, meanwhile, was chatting to Padma Patil a few feet away, occasionally smiling and looking over at Ron, who didn't notice in the least.

'How are you holding up, mate?' asked Harry.

'Fine,' said Ron dully. 'Just fine.' He sighed and looked around. There was a small crowd near the door. 'What's going on?'

Harry shrugged. 'Dunno. Probably some-' He cut himself short. There, standing in the middle of the growing mass, were Cho and Eri. But Harry stood frozen as he stared at Cho, who looked like she belonged on the front cover of a magazine. Her outfit wasn't at all like his; worn and faintly ragged, and screamed style and status. He was suddenly a little mortified at what he was wearing.

'I think I should ask how you're holding up,' said Ron distantly as he too stared at the girls. He gulped. 'And I thought I should be worried. Mate, that,' he gestured, 'is one of the reasons she's got a fan club.'

'Yeah.' Harry didn't need to elaborate; Ron knew, the whole school knew without hearing him, exactly what he meant. He locked eyes with his beautiful girlfriend, who smiled, waved and began to run toward him.

'Good luck,' said Ron.

Cho waved at Harry, and then jogged up to him. 'Hello.' She kissed him, and then gave him the once over. The polo sticking out from under his sweater was too cute. And so was the cheesy grin on his face as he pushed back his glasses. 'Ready to go?' she said breathlessly.

Harry nodded quickly. 'Yeah, if you're ready to leave your fans over there…' he replied laughing, motioning toward the congregation of chatting students.

Cho grinned. 'Shut up.' She kissed him again, unknowingly in front of Ginny Weasley who looked on from the door.

* * *

A little while later, the students had set off, and were now busily milling the lanes of Hogsmeade and filling up the shops. Harry and Cho had split from Ron, Hermione and Eri since then, and were now walking hand-in-hand along the path, looking for a place to start.

'No Madame Puddifoot's this time,' said Cho as they passed the familiar tearoom. 'Anywhere else in mind?'

Harry smiled a little, and then shook his head. 'Not really. The only place I really go to for a drink is the Three Broomsticks.' The Three Broomsticks probably wasn't the most romantic place, but Madame Puddifoot's was, and look how _that_ date had turned out.

Cho smiled back at him. 'The Three Broomsticks, then?' If it was where Harry was comfortable, then she'd go.

Harry's eyes widened, slightly taken aback. 'Are you sure? I mean…'

'I'm sure,' insisted Cho, putting Harry's arm around her waist.

Harry grinned at her, and kissed her cheek. 'Three Broomsticks it is, then.'

They arrived at the popular pub, after going round the village in circles looking for a good place, and found swarms of students already there. They opened the door, and all heads, including Madam Rosmerta, turned in their direction. It was suddenly very silent. The pub was warmer than outside, and the pair were keen to get in.

'Er…' said Harry as he held the door open for Cho. She certainly was an eye-catcher.

Like Harry, Cho was slightly perplexed, but completely dumbstruck. 'Um…' She looked around, and in one corner saw Theo and Eri staring back at her, and on the other side of room, found Ron gaping blankly, sitting opposite Hermione. There was an empty booth on one side of the room somewhere in between the two tables. 'How about there?' she said, pointing, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

'Erm yeah, ok.' Harry closed the door behind him, and the rest of the crowded pub went back to their conversations and tables. Well, that was weird.

The pair sat down sitting next to each other in the cozy booth. Madam Rosmerta swooped in suddenly. 'Cho! Where've you been, pretty girl? Haven't seen your face in a while, 'cept maybe a few weeks ago… You better start becoming a regular again!' she joked. Her gaze transferred to Harry. 'Ooh, Mr. Potter, lovely to see you again! I've been hearing things about the Boy-Who-Lived getting friendly with the Ravenclaw sweetheart!' She giggled, and then sighed. 'What'll it be for the adorable couple?'

'Just butterbeer Rosmerta,' said Cho as she gave Harry an apologetic look.

Madam Rosmerta nodded, smiling, and she waltzed away.

'Okay, I'm just going to wipe that off my memory,' giggled Cho.

'Me too.' Harry looked over at Madam Rosmerta again. 'She knows you pretty well.'

'You don't say.' Cho moved closer to Harry, and snuggled on his arm.

Harry put a hand on her knee, and bent his head to kiss Cho on a soft spot beneath her ear.

* * *

'See Ron, this isn't so bad,' said Hermione as she put down her now-empty bottle of butterbeer. 'Just a few drinks.'

'Yeah. Few drinks.' Ron sat sulking in his seat, all the while watching Hermione intently as she downed her butterbeer; the way her tongue ran over her lips when she pulled the bottle away, her eyes were enthralling. It was torture, pure torture, to watch her like that, and made Ron want to kiss her. He was beginning to lose it, he decided. 'Are we done?'

Hermione giggled. 'Hardly, Ronald. This is my first bottle. I'd say _at least_ another two.'

Oh, great. More torture.

* * *

'So…' said Theo as he looked over at Harry and Cho, who now, inevitably, seemed to be sharing the same pair of lips. 'They're having fun.'

'I don't blame them,' replied Eri. 'They're crazy about each other. And that boy is one _fine_ piece of wizard, even if he is _slightly_ scrawny for my taste. And Cho… Well. You know all about Cho.'

Theo scoffed, and then swigged his ale. 'Jeez, this stuff isn't half as good as butterbeer.'

'So stop drinking that shite and drink butterbeer.' Eri could sometimes get a little frustrated at Theo's sporadic thickness. 'Not rocket-science Theo.'

'Eh? Rocker senile? What?'

Eri was Muggle-born, and she'd forgotten that Theo, a pureblood, was not. And he hadn't the slightest clue as to what rockets, let alone rocket-science, was. 'Nevermind.'

Theo shrugged, and chugged the rest of the ale, and called for a butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta. 'So who's taking you to the ball again? Some drooling Hufflepuff, right?'

Eri scowled at him for a moment. 'Timothy Perkins, for your big fat information. Seventh year, and _officially_ the cutest guy in Hufflepuff. He's a Chaser on Quidditch team.'

'Ooh, _soooo_ impressive,' said Theo childishly. 'Probably as thick as molasses in January anyway.' He'd never met Timothy Perkins, but disliked him already. Why, he had no idea. He just… Didn't like him. It crossed Theo's mind that jealousy was the source, but he rid himself of the notion very quickly. Why would he be jealous of Timothy 'Cutie' Perkins? Because he was the object of Eri's affections? Because, Eri was speaking about him so positively, and praising him? Because he was taking Eri to the ball? Pshh. Yeah right. …Right?

'So who're _you_ taking Casanova?' asked Eri disdainfully. Why did Theo have to be such a prat sometimes?

'Don't know yet,' replied Theo, shrugging. 'The choices are endless. I could take Yvette Kilby -she's always a looker-, or Henrietta Dwayne –she's filled out nice this summer, I heard- or maybe Tina Ipson and her rubber lips,' he said smirking. 'She can go for hours…'

Eri frowned. 'I don't want to know.' No, she didn't. She didn't want to know about Theo's sexcapades and snoggings with incalculable numbers of girls. It made her… Uneasy, to think that Theo was like that, though fully knowing he was as much a rake and rogue as Casanova himself. His was a face countless girls had fallen prey to, and that mouth of his had snogged the senses out of several more. Not for an instant did she forgot he was a playboy; a spoilt rich brat who played every single girl he went out with, and found fun in sleeping with every attractive girl within a 10-mile radius, and taking record so he could brag about it all afterwards to the next girl. Charming girls, seducing them, was a game to Theo, Eri knew. A game that he was very, very good at. 'Why can't you just settle on one girl?'

Theo snorted. 'Why would I? The world's a big place Eri. There are more girls to be met everyday. I can't just stop and be satisfied with just one. Have to sample everything, you know. And besides,' he said sighing, 'might as well try before I buy, eh?'

Eri wanted to scowl, but somehow couldn't. She hated the fact that Theo was like that, and for a split second, wondered what it would be like to fall for Theo. To fall prey to the charming manner, the suave, sophisticated demeanor that he was known for so well. To be in love with him, and be constantly heartbroken, because he went through women faster than pancakes at a buffet breakfast. She pushed the daunting thought away.

* * *

'Where d'you want to go after this?' asked Harry with an arm around Cho, a hand on her knee, and her head nestled comfortably on one side of his chest. Honeydukes was always a good choice.

'Mm, don't know yet,' said Cho, sipping her butterbeer. 'Honeydukes is a given, but we can go there later.' She fingered the material of Harry's jumper. Cho grinned to herself as an idea popped into her head. 'Have you gone shopping lately?'

'What?'

'Shopping. For clothes, I mean.' Cho sat up straight, twisting to face Harry who was still comfortably sunken into the booth's cushioned seating.

Harry blinked. He'd never really found the need, nor the want, to shop for clothes, save for his Hogwarts robes, and hadn't exactly had the opportunity to either. Not with the Dursleys. Although… Harry looked down at his jeans and jumper, and then to Cho's stylish attire. 'Er…'

'Come on, it'll be fun.' What he was wearing was nice, but she doubted he'd ever been taken shopping before. She saw Harry's blank expression. 'We can get some stuff for the both of us. Gladrags is just a couple of streets away. We don't have to go there after this, but we should go sometime today,' she pleaded. 'Please?'

Cho's face made Harry smile. She was adorable. 'So where do we go _before_ the clothes?' He knew he'd always had a soft spot for her, and now seriously doubted he'd ever be rid of it.

Cho grinned at Harry, and then kissed him. He could be such a pushover sometimes. 'There's Dervish and Banges, the magical equipment shop. Or Zonko's, if you want. Oh, and can we go to Scrivenshaft's? I need a couple of things from there.'

Harry nodded, and then pulled Cho close again. She was comfortably warm. 'Yeah, yeah, 'course. Where do we start?' He wrapped his arms around her, and unconsciously began to play with her hair.

'So, how about Dervish and Banges, then Scrivenshaft's, Zonko's, Gladrags, and then Honeydukes.'

It sounded like a plan to him. 'Sure.'

'Cho!' yelled someone from another table. The pair craned to look. David. He stood up from his seat, and ran toward their table.

'Cho,' he began. 'How much do you have?'

Cho sat up again, to Harry's slight dismay, and frowned at her brother. 'Didn't dad give you anything before school started?' She took a swill of her butterbeer.

'Yeah, but I had a bet with Theo on the Tornadoes match, and I lost so...'

'You bet it _all?_ Smart David. Real smart.' Cho shook her head. 'Why'd you bet the lot of it? I mean, a few knuts and sickles, yeah sure, and if you're really sure, maybe a galleon or two, but the whole bloody bag?' she scolded, pulling out a small, gold-lined, velvet pouch tied with a distinctive golden cord with a golden adornment on the end. 'Just because we _have _money, it doesn't mean you shouldn't value you it any less than someone who isn't as lucky. You better learn to manage your money David. I'm not going to always be around for you to mooch off when you forget things, or lose them or whatever. I'm your sister and it's my job and everything; and I don't mind doing it, but you should still be prepared. I don't want you stranded somewhere one day without any resources.'

'Sorry…' replied David guiltily. 'He goaded me into it!'

Harry could tell David respected Cho and what she had to say. He looked up to his big sister, and now he could see first-hand the responsibility Cho took for her baby brother. She cared for him, looked after him, and seemed to have a very motherly like position when their parents weren't around.

'Well don't bet the whole lot then, if you really can't help it. What're you doing gambling, anyway?'

'It was just a little bet…'

'Pfft, yeah, little. How much was in that bag?'

David looked down at his feet. 'Well, it wasn't exactly _one_ bag…'

Cho frowned harder. 'David…' she warned.

'It was more like three… One had around a few hundred galleons-'

'David!'

'I'm sorry!' David apologized again. 'I'm sorry.' He seemed to find the floor wonderfully fascinating.

Cho's expression softened. She sighed. 'You're lucky it wasn't one of our enchanted gold pouches,' she said, fingering the gold lining on her gold-pouch. 'Merlin knows what crap Theo's going to blow all that gold on now. I'm going to get it all back from him of he hasn't spent it yet… That was supposed to last you the year, wasn't it?'

David nodded sheepishly. 'Mum even put a charm on it so I could always find it, and it was always safe. Unless I gave it away willingly…'

'Mum and Dad trust you way too much. You're lucky if I don't tell them about this, because if they find out… They'll make it so that _all _the money you get will have to be allowed by me so that you use it properly. You know how much that sucks. For the both of us.' Cho took the pouch, and untied the golden cord. 'How much do you need?'

'Erm… I'm going to Honeydukes and Zonko's, so…' David pulled out a leather pouch with a similar golden cord and adornment.

Cho emptied the pouch into her hand, more than quite a few galleons tipping out as well as knuts and sickles. It seemed to be all that was in the velvet pouch. 'Here, that should be enough for now. You can come find me if you need more,' she said as she handed the handful of coins to her brother who slid it all into his own pouch and tied it securely. 'Why didn't you ask me in the common room?'

'Thanks sis,' he said, smiling at his sister gratefully and taking the coins. 'I forgot to ask you before.'

Cho shook her head, smiled back, and pinched David's cheek, and then gently pushed him away. 'Go away now,' she said teasingly. 'I'm with Harry.'

David took the words to heart and left, locking eyes with Harry for a moment, and then waving back at Cho as he walked out the door.

'Was that all your money?' asked Harry, concerned. She'd seemingly emptied the entire pouch.

Cho turned to Harry, and shook her head. 'No, of course not.' She juggled the pouch in one hand. It jingled as if completely filled. 'Enchanted family gold-pouch,' she explained when she saw Harry's mystified expression. 'Only opens and gives gold to the rightful owners. It's charmed to never run out; it just refills from a preferred source.' Cho put the velvet pouch back into her pocket.

'Oh, right then.' Harry gulped another mouthful of butterbeer. 'Er, I'll just finish this…'

Cho laughed. 'No rush.' She put her hands up in mock surrender. 'We've got all day. Although, if I had it my way, I'd be holding a funnel down your mouth right now.' She downed the rest her own drink, and put her head on Harry's shoulder, tracing the back of his hand and playing with his fingers. They weren't the hands of a person who moisturized day and night, but they were proof of his lifestyle. Calloused and sinuous, from the endless hours he spent playing Quidditch; gripping the broom and grasping Snitches, though his fingers were limber; flexible and strong, his palms not silk sheets, a little rough actually, but somehow pleasant to the touch. Although she too, played Quidditch, the exact same position as he, Seeker and Captain, spending countless hours outdoors flying, Harry's hands were rather unlike her own. Hers were soft, as if she hadn't done manual labour or sport a day in her life; manicured and groomed, and the only thing that their hands were alike in was that both were both supple and strong; though hers were less calloused, and more slender; elegant and refined. It was sometimes hard to believe she was the star Ravenclaw Seeker. Cho ran a finger over his palm. Tiny scars littered the surface of his skin; no doubt from the adversity and danger he'd faced over the years. And faintly, oh so faintly, were the words _I must not tell lies._

'That tickles.' Harry's hand instinctively jerked away slightly, but soon relaxed as Cho's ministrations continued. She was rubbing; massaging his hand, and Harry had to admit, he was enjoying it.

'Mm,' Cho smiled, still looking at his hands. Marietta had cost her, and Harry, quite dearly. It was not a mistake she was not going to make again.

Harry watched her face; her expression change, from a slight frown and then suddenly, her lips curved into a smile. How was it that she, someone so innocent, so impossibly beautiful in every way, suffered so much, shed so many tears, and felt pain like she had? Pain, that she so thoroughly felt, that was meticulously misunderstood and misjudged by just about everyone. He winced at the thought of it. That smile, those eyes, the tears that fell from them… Harry felt a small tug at his heart as the image of her crying appeared in his mind. Somehow, everything _he'd_ been through seemed of little importance. The Dursleys, Voldemort… It was insignificant; unimportant. Though, in actual truth, hardly the case, Harry thought, and felt as if it were so.

He started to smile again when the thought of her falling over laughing made an appearance. Harry loved it. He loved it all. When she ruffled his hair, the way she scolded him playfully, and that cute line of concentration between her brows when she was focused. Everything. Harry began to think about the extent of his affection for Cho. And then Hagrid's words rang knowingly. _It's a wonder you haven't realized it yet._ It was, wasn't it? All he felt, thought and wanted… It all led to one thing. He loved Cho Chang. It was in plain sight, and terribly obvious. To everyone except Harry, until now. He hadn't realized how much she really meant to him, and his heart soared at the very thought of her.

'Are you finished, or do we need to take that butterbeer to-go?' giggled Cho as she raised a brow, shaking the still half-full bottle.

'Er…' Her smile could melt an ice-statue.

'Oh, I know.' Cho took a very long swig from the bottle, tipping the last of its contents down into her mouth. 'All done.' She moved to stand up, and pulled on Harry's arm playfully. 'Up.'

'What, am I broom now?'

Cho pursed her lips, and pretended to think. 'Hm. I guess not.' She pulled again. 'Up, _please?'_ She pouted adorably.

Harry was up in a flash.

* * *

Oooh, everyone's in pairs! Guaranteed sparks for all!

Go forth and review, my readers.


	24. Better This Time Around for Some

This is my longest chapter so far, taking up about 13-14 pages in size 10 font...

Issue of Sirius and the Order: They will be in this story, don't fret! I just want to make some of my crucial points before throwing them into the mix. As a matter of fact, Sirius gets his first mention in this chapter. Even if it is small, I do have a plan as to what I'm doing.

Shaneehz: You might recognise a new character in this chapter. coughcough Eliza. Because she loves Guess who? Well, you know, don't you?

* * *

'Can we go now?'

'Oh, Ron would you _relax?_' Hermione sighed and checked her watch. Not even scraping half-past 10. 'Are you planning to go somewhere that urgently?'

Ron said nothing.

'U-um, Ron W-weasley?' said a soft, meek voice.

Ron looked to the source of the quiet words. Standing by their table, was a pretty, auburn-haired, freckled girl; rather familiar too. She was trying hard to smile, but she kept breaking out in gentle giggles.

'Yeah?' Where had he seen her?

'H-hi… I-I'm Eliza Jenkins from Hufflepuff, you bumped into me on the train?' She was twiddling her thumbs, and a fierce blush was glowing on her cheeks. 'R-remember? I'm in fifth year.'

'Er, yeah.'

'Yes, um…' She tried to make eye contact, but looked away as soon as Ron looked back at her. 'L-look, I was j-just wondering if you had a date for the Valentine Ball yet…' Eliza was looking down at her shoes now, and though Ron couldn't see, her toes were wiggling nervously.

Ron's face was unreadable for a moment, before he twisted around to fully face Eliza. She wasn't half-bad, as far as looks went. Rather pretty, actually. Hermione meanwhile, was fuming. Oh, bloody hell. He was taking Hermione. But, on one hand, this was pretty flattering, this girl racking up the nerve to ask him to the ball, and she was easy on the eyes. 'Er, yeah. Sorry.'

Eliza turned a shade of red that gave Ron's hair a run for its money. 'O-oh! O-of course you do, I mean…' she stammered nervously. 'Why wouldn't _you_ have a date, you're cute and everything-' She cut herself off, looking completely mortified. 'Oh my God,' she whispered to herself. 'I-I didn't mean it that way- I _do_ think you're cute-'

Ron began to laugh. She was cute, this girl. And she was as bad as he was when it came to asking people out. He felt rather confident around her. Unlike Hermione sitting across from him, presently livid and shooting daggers at him as he laughed. 'Er, Eliza…?' he said between laughs.

She met Ron's eyes, quickly looking down again, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'S-so sorry to bother you…' She smiled feebly. 'I'll just go now.'

What _was _Ronald doing? Hermione thought. Laughing at the poor girl, who clearly thought he was attractive, when she stuttered, and had even asked him to the ball. Typical Ron. And was that hesitation she'd seen when Eliza had asked? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID HE HESITATE FOR?! He was taking her, HER, **HERMIONE GRANGER** to the Valentine Ball. He'd told Eliza so, but she could tell he didn't want to.

'I don't have a Valentine yet, though.'

Both girls snapped their heads in Ron's direction, eyes widening and jaws dropping.

That was- Was he-

'Oh, really?'

Hermione huffed disbelievingly. It was so suggestive! It was pure invitation! She was right there, sitting across from him. HELLOOO, _she_ could've been his Valentine. Not some, although probably well-intentioned, Hufflepuff fifth year. Oh sure, she had to _force_ him to take her out, and he was practically laying out a red carpet for this girl he barely even knew. Hermione frowned.

Eliza brightened instantly. 'O-oh! That's great! Well, it's not great you don't have a Valentine, but-'

'D'you want to have a drink or something?' said Ron boldly. Ooh, very outgoing. It was a risky move that, but maybe with Eliza, he wouldn't feel like such a lumbering oaf. Unlike Miss It's-Just-A-Few-Drinks over there. He liked Hermione, there was no question about that, but did she have to be such a smarty-pants, and at the same time, so naïve? He was sometimes drooling when he saw her, and she hardly did a thing. Maybe with Eliza, he could get his mind off Hermione, who drove him crazy in both good and bad ways. Maybe he could even get over her. He looked over at Hermione, who had the cutest frown on, and her eyes were glittering- …Ok, maybe getting over her was a long shot, but it could get Hermione to actually do something other than visually taunt him, and put herself out of his reach.

'I'd love to!'

Hermione had the strangest urge to tackle Ron. But she didn't want to make a scene, so she simply let Eliza sit with th- **NEXT TO RON**. She was practically sitting _on_ him. Although Ron didn't seem to mind. In fact, he chatted warmly with her, even though only a few short minutes ago, he was sulking stubbornly, and was irritable beyond belief. Now it was as if he'd been happy all day. Hermione creased her brows, and tried her best to be civil.

* * *

Harry and Cho went to visit Dervish and Banges at the end of High Street, quickly passing it as they read the 'Sorry, closed for the day' sign, and walked to their next destination; Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, also located on High Street. 'Wonder why they're closed,' said Cho as they neared the stationery shop. 'They're usually open everyday.'

Harry shrugged, having never been to the shop before anyway. All he'd known was that they sold and repaired magical equipment. Exactly what kind of magical equipment, he had no idea.

'Been to Scrivenshaft's before?' asked Cho as she opened the door, stepping into the quiet shop.

'Nope.'

They walked around, looking in the display cabinets at the various quills; some were so absurdly large, Harry wondered whether the people using them had ever poked themselves in the eye when they were writing a letter, and others elaborate and colourful, probably from an exotic bird of some sort. Some were elegant, refined looking things that were tipped with tiny jewels and gold.

'That's a nice one,' said Cho as she poked the glass of a particularly special looking cabinet filled with luxury, expensive-looking quills. 'Can I see that one please?'

The wizened, though upright man behind the counter smiled warmly. 'An excellent choice, my dear. ' He bent down slightly to unlock the cabinet, and pulled out the quill Cho had pointed out. It was a little longer than most, the plumes were dark, glossy things, and flashed deep, sapphire blue when Cho tilted them in the light. The spine was bone-white, and Cho held the in her hand, gently testing it out between her fingers.

'From one of the finest sapphire phoenixes in the world,' commented the shopkeeper to Cho. 'A first class quill; beautiful and efficient, it's highly prized by all wizards and witches alike. Very few have the… Resources, to use these quills regularly.' He smiled knowingly. 'Of course, that's no problem for you, is it… Miss Chang?'

Cho smiled back at the shopkeeper. She was used to people recognizing her. It wasn't a fanatic occurrence, like when people recognized Harry, but she'd experience it often enough to accustom herself to it. 'Not particularly.' Cho was something of a near-celebrity in a lot of circles, due to her name, her father, and her face and figure. She went back to examining the quill.

'Your love has expensive taste,' said the shopkeeper, sidling next to Harry. 'Of course, it can only be expected from a girl of such… Circumstances. And you, Mr. Potter…' He smiled at Harry, before returning to Cho, who was running her finger along the spine delicately.

'How much?'

'135 galleons, Miss Chang. Costly, yes, but worth every bit of gold, I assure you. I've one of them myself…'

Harry was dumbstruck. 135 galleons for a quill? Either it was overpriced, or it was one bloody good quill. His wand had cost less; 17 galleons, and that was actually quite a significant amount.

'…Phoenix feathers are not the common quill. You might know that they're usually wand cores, rather than quills. It takes a particular type of phoenix feather from a particular place on the phoenix to make a quill, so they're very rare, and have magical properties, unlike most quills.'

'Hm…' said Cho.

'It's an expensive quill,' said Harry to her. It was a luxury quill, and Cho seemed to quite like it.

'Expensive for a quill,' she replied. Cho handed it back to the old man. 'Maybe later. I need to get a few other things first.'

The shopkeeper nodded, and placed it back in the cabinet. 'Anything else?'

'Just a few ordinary quills, and some blue and black inks.'

'Of course, though may I recommend the raven and falcon quills that came in yesterday? They're very nice indeed.'

They received the stationery, Harry insisting that he pay, though Cho was resolute and only insisted back. After a good ten minutes, Cho said, 'Ooh, it's what's that?' pointing out the window, giving her the opportunity to hand over the gold and pull Harry out of the shop without protest.

'That wasn't fair,' said Harry morosely, though putting an arm around her shoulders. 'You looked genuinely interested in something going on outside.'

Cho laughed, and kissed his cheek. 'Sorry. You're very persistent, you know. One of the things I like about you.'

Harry grinned. 'One of the things?'

'Well,' she said mischievously. 'There are a… Few other things I like…' Cho tugged on the neckline of his jumper playfully.

'Hm…' Harry stopped walking and pulled Cho into his arms. 'I like a few things about you too.'

'Only a few?' Cho asked, mockingly sulking.

'Well…' Harry kissed her ear, and then trailed down. 'More than a few…'

Cho giggled, and slung her arms around Harry's neck as he kissed hers.

'Harry!' yelled Ginny from the other end of the street. 'Harry!'

Harry, not immediately recognizing the voice, ignored it.

Cho, however, knew the voice instantly. And did nothing to alert Harry that Ginny was coming up to them. She wasn't going to let her barge up to them and crash their date. No way. If Ginny wanted to stick around for Harry, she was going to have to endure their little lovefest. She held a hand to Harry's head, gently, though flagrantly, encouraging him; running a hand through his hair.

'Harry!' Ginny called again. She was just a few paces away. 'Harry!!'

Still rather preoccupied, Harry continued his attention to the side of Cho's neck. 'Who is it?' he mumbled into her skin.

'Ginny,' Cho replied plainly.

Harry instantly pulled away, and Ginny came running up to them. 'Hi Harry. Hello Cho.'

Cho smiled at the girl Weasley. 'Hi Ginny.' She put herself on Harry's arm. 'Doing some shopping?'

Ginny forced herself to smile back at the Ravenclaw. 'Oh, not really. Just out with friends.' Stay calm. Stay sharp. Don't lose it.

'Oh, right.'

Harry let the girls talk, and remained silent. Out of instinct, he took Cho's hand in his, unknowingly making Ginny seethe inwardly.

Ginny tried to think of a conversation starter, to keep them here as long as possible. But none came to mind.

Cho, meanwhile, pressed her cheek on Harry's shoulder, pretending to wait for Ginny, who did not speak. 'Well, we'll see you around.'

Harry nodded. 'Er, bye Gin.'

Ginny moistened her lips, preparing to say something to stop them. 'I- Well-'

'Bye Ginny,' said Cho pleasantly as she directed Harry toward Zonko's Joke Shop.

Ginny was left standing alone, staring at them as they walked away.

'That was awkward,' said Harry when they were out of earshot.

'I know.' Cho held tighter to his arm, and sighed. 'Zonko's next?

* * *

They visited the familiar joke shop, Cho keeping her eye out for any students buying banned objects, though Harry managed to keep her from telling them off by keeping her occupied and holding her close at all times. He could see other boys staring at her, and smugly showed them exactly just how much he realized how lucky he was to be with Cho; full frontal snoggings all the way. 

And yet, there was the issue of the love. He loved her, he'd already clarified that; he loved every bit of her, every little trait and quality, but he had not as of yet figured out if she felt the same way. And therein lay the rub. If she did, then all he had to do was tell her how _he_ felt, and they'd take it from there, and if she did love him, then he was prepared to protect her, defend her, cherish every moment with her, and fight for their love. And if she didn't… Harry did not have the slightest clue as to what he'd do then. She certainly _behaved_ as if she felt the way he did her; the physical affection, the care, the comforting warmth of her arms and her words. She'd said he had a place in her heart, easing many a doubt and worry, but still not _quite_ admitting she loved him. A place in her heart ruled out the fact that she didn't feel for him at all, at least.

But did she love him?

It was a question she, and only she could answer. And that answer, Harry now understood, held the power to tear his heart to pieces, which had only recently begun healing from Sirius' death last year. That had been a blow beyond belief; it had guaranteed the fact that he was now alone in the world, save for his friends, no family at all. Cho had changed that. Although not family, she'd captivated his heart and soul, making Harry feel basic, elemental instincts in a way he'd never before.

They left the shop together, having not bought anything, just browsed and joked around in the shop in full view of the eager boys watching. And now came the clothes shopping.

Gladrags was a pleasant-looking shop, a few girls were outside the store tittering and chatting excitedly about the lovely dress in the window. They turned when they saw the couple approach, most waving and addressing Cho. A few others whispered excitedly, pointing at Harry, again confirming the widespread interest in Cho's, and now Harry's, love life.

Cho moved to walk in, but Harry did not. He remained unmoving, hesitant to go in. Cho tugged with her hand in Harry's. He stayed obstinate. Cho lugged a little harder, eventually pulling Harry along into the shop with her. 'Come,' she tugged. 'Ooon!'

Harry was inexorably, unavoidably, and predictably wrapped around her finger.

'Ooh, that's a nice pair of socks!' said one girl in the store.

'I like these ones!' said another.

The store's primary customers were female students; talking and chatting noisily about the shop, picking up and trying on various bits of clothing.

'Do you have dress robes for the ball?' asked Cho as she flicked through a rack of elaborate-looking robes. 'The ones you wore at the Yule Ball aren't likely to fit as far as I can tell.' Oh, and she could tell. She'd examined him rather well from the waist up, and it didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out he'd grown an inch or two since his fourth year.

'Er, well, I was going to wear those ones, but I think they're going to be a little short.'

'And maybe a little tight too,' added Cho. 'So what do you plan on wearing?'

Harry adjusted his glasses. 'Er, I hadn't really thought about it yet. I guess something like my other ones.' He wasn't great with clothes, let alone dress robes.

'Hm…' Cho was now at another rack of clothes. 'I haven't exactly picked mine yet either, and the ones you wore to the Yule Ball were nice. Simple, but tasteful. So…' She walked over to where the formal dress robes were. 'Something similar…'

'Can I help you?' A pleasant looking plump woman glided over to them. 'Looking for something for the Ball, perhaps?'

'Yes, actually. My boyfriend here needs some new dress robes,' responded Cho, gesturing to Harry.

'Oh of course, we have- Harry Potter!' the lady exclaimed, her eyes widening, peering at Harry's scar. 'Oh, it's an honour, it really is!' She primped her hair and clapped her hands together. 'With your girlfriend-' Her eyes widened even more. 'If I'm not mistaken, Cho Chang! Ooh, this _is_ something, isn't it?'

Harry and Cho blinked. Second recognition today. 'Er…'

'Ooh, the Boy Who Lived and the Chang heiress! Together! Ah!' The lady sighed. 'Young love! Such a beautiful couple too… And going to the Valentine Ball together!' The whole shop was staring at them now.

'Er…'

'About Harry's robes-'

'Oh, yes, of course!' she said as she led them further into the shop, and showed the pair a number of smart, elegant dress robes. 'You can call me Maude, by the by!' Most were black, though a few were emerald green, scarlet red and several shades of blue; from light sky blues, to darker, lustrous azure and sapphire.

After aimlessly trying on a few at the beginning of the line, pushing Harry into the dressing rooms with numerous robes countless times, Cho said, 'I like this one Harry,' looking at a particularly expensive looking one. 'Try it on.' She handed him the outfit on the coat hanger. The outer robe was charcoal, with a matching inner robe, trousers and bow tie, and a crisp white button up shirt. Very smart.

Harry took the robes, and headed for a dressing room. Changing into the black robes; a perfect fit, Harry looked himself over in the mirror. Not bad. He envisioned himself at the Ball, Cho at his side; on his arm, gorgeous and stunning. And with the dress robes, he actually looked half-adequate as far as the dressing department was concerned. He smoothed his jacket and flicked something off his shoulder and stepped out of the dressing room. Cho had her back to him, looking at more robes. She turned at the sound of the dressing room door.

Cho's eyes widened. The robes had fitted him flawlessly, and Harry looked incredibly sophisticated, suave, and refined; a gentleman. 'Very dashing, Harry,' she said teasingly, flicking back some of his hair from his forehead. 'It looks really good on you. I like it.'

'Oh, yes, it's very charming! A real piece of class!' cried Maude. 'The shirt, bowtie and inner robes are of the finest silk money can buy, whilst the trousers are of a special, tougher material, but is extremely comfortable and soft. The outer robes are of the most excellent velvet.'

'Hm…' Cho pursed her lips for a moment, and then gently fingered his cuffs.

'Different cufflinks, perhaps?' suggested Plumpy- er, Maude. 'We have a wide range up the front!' She was rather bright.

'Yeah, actually…' said Cho, now examining Harry's current cufflinks. They were plain silver; shiny buttons of metal. Nice, but she thought there would be better that suited Harry. He didn't suit just _plain_ silver. Gold, maybe, with a nice jewel on each link. 'Can we see them?'

'Of course!'

Plumpy showed them the cufflinks available, one particular pair catching Cho's eye. Gold, with a crimson jewel covering half the visible part that would be seen when worn, and the rest was plain gold. Cho thought the red jewels rather suited Harry, and not just because they were Gryffindor's colour.

Harry saw Cho look at the said links. They were well-designed, pricey looking things, even if they were nice. Very nice. 'Cho, it's fine, we don't have to-'

'Can we try those ones on?'

'Oh, those are a lovely pair! Rubies, those are,' commented the shop lady. 'Here you are.'

Cho took the links from Maude, and wordlessly removed the silver links, and fitted the new ones on.

Harry let her handle the cufflinks; he doubted he'd be able to put them on himself anyway. She wordlessly fitted them into his white cuffs, and Harry watched her. 'Are you going to get your dress today?' he asked, pushing a little hair back from her face, his fingers softly grazing her forehead. He saw a smile flicker across her lips.

'No, not today,' Cho answered simply, still fiddling with Harry's cuffs.

Harry frowned. 'Why not?' It was only logical. They were here now, and might as well have bought both their outfits.

'I want it to be a surprise.' Cho knew that it was easier to buy her dress now, but she wanted to see Harry's face when she walked down the steps to the Great Hall. She didn't want him knowing what she was wearing until the Ball, and not a day earlier.

'Oh.'

Maude meanwhile, was listening keenly and secretly jotting down notes under the counter.

Cho adjusted Harry's bow and looked over him once again. She locked her eyes with Harry's green ones. 'How much are the robes and the links together?' she asked Maude, not removing her gaze from Harry.

'O-oh!' Maude quickly shoved the notebook away, and quickly calculated, 'Well, the dress robes are 250 galleons-'

Harry's jaw hit the floor. The suit cost even more than the phoenix quill. He had more than enough wizard money to last him his lifetime, but still. It was pricey nonetheless. Harry had heard somewhere that one galleon was equal to about five pounds, and that was equal to about $10 in American money. Ah, yes, of course, Hermione had lectured him on the train once about wizard money and comparisons to the Muggle world. So… If he were a Muggle buying the robes and quill… About 675 pounds or $1350 dollars for the quill, and 1250 pounds or $2500 dollars for the robes. Holy hell that was a lot. He doubted even the Dursleys would be buggered to spend that much on big D's birthday on a suit and stationery alone. Cho _did_ have expensive taste.

'-and the cufflinks –lovely things aren't they?- are 15 galleons and 32 sickles. 2515 galleons and 32 sickles altogether.'

'We'll take them,' said Cho before Harry could say anything. She pulled out her gold-pouch.

'Hey, don't, they're my dress robes,' cut in Harry. Either Cho was a very, very generous girlfriend, or she _really_ liked spoiling him. He guessed both.

'Don't worry about it Harry.' She undid the golden cord and tipped out her gold. And it didn't seem to empty out; the pouch continually poured out galleons onto the glass counter. 'It's on me.'

'No, Cho they're mine-'

'And you're my boyfriend,' she said simply. 'I said don't worry about it. I _insist_, Mr. Gentlemanly.' Harry watched her inertly as she paid. When she knew that there were enough, Cho had been mentally counting as the coins tipped out; she closed the pouch, and put it back into her pocket. 'That's exact change.'

'Ah! Lovely!' piped Maude. She pulled out a large sack from under the counter and gathered the coins into it. Numbers suddenly appeared on a tag on the cord of the sack. _2515 G 32 S, _it now read. 'Exact it is! Would you like anything else?'

'Actually,' said Cho, 'I saw a nice scarf back there, and some other cute stuff-'

'I'm paying for whatever she buys,' interrupted Harry. It wasn't so much that he felt obligated to pay her back somehow, though he doubted he could do it all now, but now he too felt the pleasure in spoiling Cho. Spoiling was fun.

Cho sighed resignedly. 'Harry…'

'You paid for my robes, so I pay for your clothes,' said Harry putting his arms around her. 'Aren't I allowed to spoil my girlfriend rotten when she's already spoiled me? Oh, and I'm paying at Honeydukes.' He'd never used his money very much before, just the occasional sweet and butterbeer here at Hogsmeade and on the train. _'I insist.'_

Cho shook her head, head down, smiling. 'I suppose…' She grasped his lapels. 'But I'm warning you…'

Harry raised a brow.

'I like my clothes and my sweets.' Cho grinned and kissed him. 'A lot.'

They went through myriads of clothing; tops, pants, shorts, jeans, everything that came to mind when the word 'clothes' was mentioned, and they weren't all for Cho. She insisted they bought clothes for him too; she picked out several shirts, jackets, jeans, and several pairs of shoes. Nearly forcing him to try them on, they decided on a few, select choices of each, Harry particularly thankful for his three new pairs of shoes; two different pairs of trainers and one pair of comfortable black dress-shoes.

Cho bought just as much; a few tops and blouses, some pairs of jeans and shorts; some of which, Harry noted pleasingly, were _very_ short shorts, several pairs of shoes, and a couple of scarves and knee socks. She seemed to be especially fond of knee socks, Harry also noticed. She tried on just about everything she had bought, well; _he_ had bought, actually, except for the socks. Those she'd plucked straight off the shelf and onto the counter.

They'd especially had fun trying on clothes, though. Even the things they didn't buy, or particularly like for that matter, were entertaining to see on each other. Cho had plonked a rather ridiculous looking hat the size of several owls onto Harry's unsuspecting head from behind, and she'd nearly fallen over laughing at the look on his face. They tried on more sensible clothes, and Cho had once again put random bits and pieces on Harry as if he were her personal mannequin, putting and adjusting them on him. She'd tried on for fun too, waltzing out of the dressing room and Harry teasing her to pose; which she did, and they'd cracked up uncontrollably.

* * *

Afterwards, Harry's gold-pouch much lighter, the blissful pair headed to Honeydukes, and as always, they'd gone hand-in hand, though each carrying a large bag in their free hands. The air outside had gotten colder, and for a little while, neither had noticed until Cho had begun shivering. 'It's cold,' she said as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

Harry, concerned, brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. It was cold. And Cho was always, _always_ comfortably warm. He began to feel the cold wind against his exposed neck and face too. 'Come on, we'd better get to Honeydukes fast, then.' He quickened his pace, and Cho followed, nodding.

They reached the sweetshop soon enough. It was filled with cheery students. They hurried in, calmed by the warmer, more cozy temperature.

'So what sweets do you like?' asked Harry as he pushed back his glasses, and touched Cho's cheek again. It was getting warmer, but not quite her normal warmth just yet. Maybe a few doses of toffee, creamy fudge and some of that famous Honeydukes chocolate would get her right. But what did she like? Harry had no idea.

'Er, well,' Cho said smiling, 'just about everything except Cockroach Clusters, Blood Lollipops and vomit and bogey flavoured Beans.'

'Well, that makes it a lot easier for me then.' Harry grinned at her, and they walked around the busy store, trying just about everything they fancied, and then buying several amounts of it if they liked it. Harry soon learned that Cho's especially favourite sweets were Chocoballs, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate Frogs, the famous Honeydukes chocolates; pretty much everything chocolate, Peppermint Toads, Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's gum, several types of fudge and nougat, Pumpkin Pasties and occasionally, Cho had stressed the _occasionally_, coconut ice. She'd explained that, quite extraordinarily, there were more, but she couldn't think of them right now.

Many of Cho's favourites were also Harry's; especially the Honeydukes chocolate.

When they were tasting various sweets, Cho had handfed Harry, unthinkingly popping the sweet into his mouth as if it were the norm and she'd been doing it her entire life. Harry simply grinned and opened his mouth wide, and grinned again when he closed it. He didn't seem to find anything unusual about it either. They bought bags and packets of everything they fancied, some in larger amounts than others, and this time, Harry insisted he pay. They'd spent at _least_ two and a half hours in the sweetshop.

* * *

Eventually leaving Honeydukes, the pair once again passed by Madame Puddifoot's. 

'You want to go in?' asked Harry finally.

'Hm?' Cho looked at him, confused. 'I thought you didn't want to go.'

'I don't. It's just that if you want to, we can. I don't really mind, as long as I'm the only guy you even think about snogging. And you don't cry.' That last part earned him a gentle push on the shoulder.

'Well…' A large part of Cho _did_ want to go, just to reassure, and prove to herself that this time around, her and Harry wouldn't be torn apart so easily, that they were something more, something stronger. But the rest of her recoiled at the thought, not wanting to relive last year's events. Quite a dilemma. To cure one problem, lay in fulfilling the other. '…If you don't want to go Harry, we don't have to…'

'And if you do, we can.'

The pair tried to frown at each other, but their expressions remained uneasy and hesitant.

'We can go in, but we don't have to stay very long,' Harry finally suggested. If Cho wanted to go in, then he was alright with that, even if he wasn't so keen.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Come on,' Harry said, gently motioning to the door with one bag-filled hand. 'Let's get it over with. You know you want to,' he said jokingly.

Cho smiled at him gratefully, and the pair stepped into the familiar teashop.

It wasn't the same as last year because it was Valentine's Day, but it was visible that it was getting prepared for the arriving event. They sat down at an empty table, aware of the murmurs and hushed toned whispers around them as they were served cups of coffee.

'I think they're surprised to see us here,' said Cho, leaning on the table towards Harry.

'I think so too.' Harry took her hand, and like Cho when she had fed him, it was as if it were the most normal thing to do; like it was a part of his life to do so. Totally _unlike_ last year, when he'd debated with himself whether or not to hold her hand. 'I can hold your hand now.'

Cho raised her brows. 'What?'

Harry explained to her what he was on about; his previous handholding issues.

'Oh. Oh, I didn't realize.'

'Well of course you wouldn't. You were too busy trying to make me jealous.'

'Hey! I-' Cho cut herself off. She was going off again, like last time. 'Sorry, okay?' She leaned closer and kissed him. More murmurs and whispers, louder and not so hushed.

Harry too leaned forward, trying to get closer to her as their lips locked.

'Hiya Harry!' a female voice said.

Harry and Cho reluctantly broke away. Harry looked up. 'Romilda?'

'Hi!' She turned to Cho. 'Hello Cho.'

'Er…' Cho had the strangest urge to ask rather snidely, '_Do I know you?' _but managed to stop herself before she did. 'Hello…? …Have we met?' Twice now, that they'd been interrupted for Harry's sake.

'I'm Romilda Vane,' she pronounced to Cho, holding her hand out. She clearly expected Cho to know who she was. 'Don't tell me you don't know me!'

'Um, hi Romilda. I guess you already know my name, then.' Cho tentatively took her hand and Romilda shook it vigorously. 'And no, sorry,' she half-laughed. ''Fraid I don't know you.'

'Romilda _Vane._' Romilda said brightly, putting emphasis on her surname. Her father was something of a big shot in the Ministry, and though not as big as Cho's father, he was still well known in most wizarding circles. '_Vane,'_ she said again. 'As in, _Robin Vane?'_

'Oh, right.' It faintly clicked in Cho's mind. She'd heard about Robin Vane from her father, but wasn't quite sure why he was so popular. 'Yes, I've heard of him.'

'Oh, good!'

'Who's Robin Vane?' asked Harry bluntly.

Cho shrugged as Romilda's face fell. 'He's… He's the Ministry Head of Financial Affairs/Gold and Goblins… He made the Ministry a lot of money last year with a deal with the goblins…'

'Oh, yeah, I heard about that,' said Cho casually, while Harry blinked vacantly. He sent Cho a look that said _'What?'_

'Yes,' said Romilda, her enthusiasm now gone. 'It was in the papers… I guess you don't read them much Harry…' she said, trying to laugh. 'You wouldn't need to; you're always in them anyway.'

'Er…'

Romilda stood by them for a while, her eyes now slightly vacant, as Harry and Cho shared certain looks. It seemed they had a knack for attracting unwanted guests with awkward silences.

'Has anyone asked you to the Ball, Romilda?' asked Cho, trying to break the silence and at the same time, trying to be nice and the model Head Girl she was supposed to be.

Romilda's eyes widened, as did Harry's. He hadn't told Cho about that yet.

'W-well, I asked someone…'

'How did that go?' Cho asked, sipping her coffee.

'Oh, well…'

Harry wanted to tell Cho that it was _him_ she had asked, but didn't want to humiliate Romilda, as disturbed as he was by her. 'Er…'

'Well um…'

'She asked me,' Harry suddenly blurted.

Cho nearly spat out her coffee. 'O-oh,' she spluttered. 'I see…'

Romilda smiled very, very weakly. 'W-well, yes, I asked Harry… But he's already got a date, so…'

'Yes, yes I know…' said Cho.

Romilda flashed a glance at her wrist. 'Ooh, look at the time. I've got to go, so sorry! Bye Harry,' she squeaked, and ran out of the teashop.

'Just when were you going to share that little jewel of information with me?' hissed Cho. 'And when did she ask, anyway?'

'Just this morning,' said Harry quietly. He sometimes felt very guilty when Cho scolded him. Which wasn't normal. He'd usually defend himself rather quickly and fiercely; fight back. But Cho could make his tongue-tie; his mouth go dry and his heart beat a million miles an hour. _And_ she looked adorable when she was angry. 'I was going to tell you, darling.' **WHOA.** Hold up, freeze and just STOP. Where had _that_ come from? _Darling_? Harry mentally repeated to himself. He wasn't one for endearments, but it had just sort of slipped out with the rest of the words.

'When? You know about pretty much every offer I've gotten so far, and you don't tell me when _you_ get one?!'

Harry remained silent. 'I-'

'I'll just go and count how many offers I've had now, thanks! You can-'

'You're jealous.'

'…Stuff it all up your- What?'

'You're jealous, aren't you?' asked Harry eagerly, a smile now curving his lips.

Cho scoffed. 'W-what? Me? Jealous? Of _her_? N-no way!' She was lying dreadfully. Probably because Harry could make her knees go weak, her face hot and her heart soar higher than the clouds. 'Oh, please!' And as expected, her face grew hot, and she began to stammer. 'W-why would I be-be jealous?!'

'Because,' Harry said slyly. 'I got asked. By Romilda_ Vane.'_ He put the emphasis on the Vane in teasing mockery. It was only a matter of putting two and two together to guess why she was jealous. 'And you don't like any other girls making passes at your boyfriend. Oh, she sent me chocolates too, by the way.' He sipped his coffee, and shrugged. 'Well, I don't blame you. I'm probably going to get _numerous_ more, so I suggest you-'

Cho cut him off with her kiss, leaning over the table and busying his mouth with something other than deliberately teasing her. 'Are you going to tell me _you're_ not jealous of the offers I've gotten, then?' she murmured against his lips. 'Because just this morning, I got asked by Michael Corner _again._ And Gerard Orton in Slytherin, too.' She smiled and kissed him again before he could reply, and then paused as if she was thinking. 'Oh, and if I'm not mistaken Harry _darling,_' she said, mimicking his earlier endearment, 'You were quite the green monster of envy when you found I had a _fan club._ Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you jealous again?'

'Damn right you are,' said Harry hoarsely, before he initiated another soul-searing kiss.

'So you admit it, then?' said Cho, pulling away after savoring his lips. 'Admit it. You're jealous.'

'You admit it first. You, Cho Chang, are jealous.'

'So are you, Harry Potter. Very, very jealous.'

'Fine. I'm jealous of those stalkers that tongue the ground you walk on. There, I said it. Now you say it.'

'Fine. I'm jealous of Romilda _Vane_ –wait, how many other offers have you gotten?- who venerates you and sends you chocolates. There.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'…Can we go now?'

'Yes.'

Gathering their bags, the pair left their coffees unfinished, and walked out of the teashop, leaving behind noisy gossipers and titters.

* * *

'…Three Broomsticks?' suggested Harry eventually, once they were walking slowly in the chilly weather. It was nearing 5 o'clock. 'It'll be a lot warmer in there, too.' 

'Good point.' Cho watched her feet as she walked, a bag full of shopping gently swinging at her side. '…What d'you think Hermione and Ron are up to?'

* * *

'She was so clueless!' laughed Eliza, as Ron listened keenly, grinning. 

They'd been at the Three Broomsticks for countless hours now, and the entire time, Hermione had forced pretty, amused smiles at the pair who were getting on rather well. Though hell would have to freeze over before she admitted it, Hermione knew she was getting jealous of Eliza. And Ron was sending the most confusing signals. First he'd get overly protective of her, and suddenly hold a grudge toward any boy who showed a glimmer of interest in her, and then he was getting all irritated when he actually got to take her out, and now he was practically drooling over some other girl. Men, Hermione thought crossly. 'So, Eliza,' she began, needing to stop the sickening sweetness the pair shared, 'do you have any brothers?' Ha. Take that Ronald Weasley.

'Er, no, no I don't,' said Eliza, 'but I've got a twin sister. She's in Gryffindor like you two! Amy's her name. Maybe you know her?'

'I haven't,' said Hermione, sudden distaste for the sweet-faced girl lacing through her voice, though neither Ron nor Eliza noticed. 'Have you, Ron?'

Ron shook his head. 'Nope. She in the same year as you?'

Eliza playfully swatted Ron's arm. 'Of course silly! She's my twin sister!' she laughed.

Ron grinned stupidly. 'Oh, yeah, right. I knew that. 'Course I knew that.'

At that moment, the door to the popular pub opened, cold gusts of air flying in furiously. It was Cho and Harry, who were carrying inane amounts of shopping. They picked an empty booth near the back, and huddled close; Harry's wrapped tenderly around Cho, who nestled against his chest.

'Oh look Ron, it's Cho and Harry,' observed Hermione,trying to draw Ron's attention away from the freckled Hufflepuff.

Ron scoffed. 'Well, yeah 'Mione, I know. I'm not blind.'

* * *

'Better?' asked Harry, now that his arms were around his shivering girlfriend. 

'Mm…' Cho rubbed her face into his chest, nuzzling near his neck. 'Much.' She reached for one of the Honeydukes bags, and pulled out a packet of chocolate. She gently tore it open, and broke off a piece, reaching it up to Harry's mouth.

Harry bit off the piece with his teeth, and sucked on it. 'I've barely paid you back for the dress robes and the cufflinks,' he said, chewing on the chocolate. 'Thanks for them, by the way. I don't think I would've been able to pick a good set on my own.'

Cho didn't look up, but bit off a piece of the chocolate she'd offered Harry. 'You don't need to pay me back Harry. I told you, it was on me.' She popped the rest of it into her mouth. 'Stop worrying about it.' She finally turned her head and looked up at him, and wiped the corner of his mouth with her finger. 'Chocolate,' she said, smiling.

Harry immediately moved to wipe his mouth, recklessly swabbing and swiping.

Cho giggled at him, swiping at his mouth like a disoriented little creature. She put her head back on his chest, and sighed. It felt normal to do this sort of thing with Harry; feed him, kiss him, go shopping with him, touch him and talk to him. It felt perfectly normal. Perfectly fine. Perfectly meant to be.

* * *

Ah, young love. Sunshine and rainbows, peaches and cream for our famous duo. Even if Ron gets side-tracked with a new girl named Eliza and gets Hermione acquainted with the green monster known as envy.

RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWW


	25. Front Page Number 1

Yes, this took 5 days to upload. I apologise. Enjoy.

* * *

The students eventually returned to Hogwarts about an hour later. Hermione had abandoned Ron and Eliza, walking back with Ginny, and Harry and Cho had gone back together, only to, after splitting to head to their common rooms to drop their bags off, head straight for the nearest empty corridor for a snog. Theo and Eri had simply went to Ravenclaw Tower, and lazed about, finishing off the odd bit of unfinished homework. 

'I'll bet you he's more into your bum than your brains,' taunted Theo deliberately. _Timothy Perkins?_ He mentally repeated. Why, why for the sake of Merlin's pants would Eri find _him_ so attractive? She talked about him as if she was actually _interested_, as if there were some things about Timothy that she liked, and more than a little. 'He's probably just itching to get into your pants,' he said, trying to make her think less highly of him.

'I'm going to go see him,' said Eri coldly, as she stood up from the armchair. She was not going to lounge around with Theo for the rest of the day, not when he was being such a prat. He hadn't even _met_ Tim, and Theo was already scornfully insulting him as if he'd had done him some unforgivable wrong. 'I won't see you for dinner.'

'What?' asked Theo angrily. 'You're going to see that-that _moron?_'

'You're no better,' snapped Eri. 'The way you're acting… I swear…' She muttered to herself as she left the common room, a seething Theo left behind her. 'Bloody idiot… Hasn't even met Tim before!'

'Well- well,' Theo began to say. 'Don't come crying to me when you get it through your thick head that Timothy Perkins isn't all you think he is!' he yelled to her back. If Eri had heard, she ignored him.

Theo sunk back into the dark armchair. Eri was only setting herself up for heartbreak, and a many, many pints of butterbeer and peanut brittle, and perhaps a month's worth of mornings of irritability and misery. Not that Timothy Perkins was worth it all. Eri deserved better than a brainless git who couldn't tell the damn difference between an onion and an apple if he cried while munching on one. It wasn't unusual for her to take a slight interest in the common cutie, but this time seemed rather different. She was defending him, complimenting beyond belief, and had been interested in him for a while now. Any boy Eri was interested in for longer than 2 weeks was a serious issue. And it meant she was genuinely attracted, not just checking out eye-candy. And Theo couldn't help admitting that he didn't like it. Or Timothy Perkins, for that matter. At all.

If Theo had taken an impartial point of view, or perhaps gone for an out of body experience, he might have noticed that he was always taunting; disapproving and teasing, telling her to get serious, when Eri took an interest in a good-looking boy, but absolutely hated it when she _was_ serious about one. He'd insult the boy, try to change what she thought of him, and get her back to her customary binge and dump routine. Binge on a boy; tease him, advance, snog and whatnot, and then ditch him for the next nearest good-looking wizard. Eri went through men like chocolate bars, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

* * *

And another problem, as if he needed any more. Theo hadn't the foggiest as to where she stood in his eyes. Where did _she _lie on the female friend chart? A companionable friend? A hot, perfectly snoggable girl? Or something more substantial? 

Harry's hand was up her shirt again, it seemed he rather liked it there, and Cho's arms were twined about his neck, while their mouths were slanted over each others, desperately roaming, searching for something more. They'd both already had a taste of what lay beyond ardent snogging.

'We really need to find another place for this,' chuckled Harry as they left the corridor, his arm over her shoulders. They began to walk to the Great Hall, but Cho pulled in another direction. 'Where are you going?'

'I want to show you something.'

'Where?' Harry didn't fight back as she pulled him along the passageways. The only thing that crossed his mind was whether or not this place was a suitable location to snog her lights out, or perhaps a little more.

'You'll see.'

Cho led him up the stairs to the seventh floor, through a couple of hallways and corridors, to the large tapestry that marked the secret entrance of the Head Lounge unknown to the entire student body, save for the few close friends of the Head Boy and Girl. And Harry was much more than a close friend.

'Er…' Harry was slightly mystified. She had led him to… A tapestry? 'It's nice,' Harry said awkwardly. 'Lovely piece of… Art. Very… Arty…?'

Cho couldn't help laughing. 'Not quite.' She turned to the moving, threaded image of the two duelists. 'Bublumatosis,' she said, still giggling. The tapestry turned black, and the door appeared in the middle.

'Oh, right.' Harry felt very embarrassed. And stupid. '…It was still very arty.'

'Hm, I'm sure,' said Cho sarcastically. She looked around and stepped into the tapestry. Harry didn't follow; hesitation written over his face. 'Come on, it's fine,' she assured him, but Harry didn't move an inch, still staring blankly at her. Cho sighed, leaned out, and yanked Harry up. 'Before we die of old age, sweetheart.'

'H-hey!' Harry made an effort to recover coolly. It didn't work.

Cho laughed again, and shook her head. She ran to the door and put her hand on the knob, Harry this time keeping close behind her, and clumsily running too. She twisted the knob, and stepped inside the cozy Head Lounge. Harry followed, warily looking around the large room.

'The Head Lounge,' announced Cho, gesturing.

Harry's eyes widened. 'There's a lounge for the Head Boy and Head Girl? That's hardly fair,' he said, pushing back his glasses and stepping further into the room.

'There's a Prefect's bathroom,' offered Cho, shrugging. 'That's scarcely the same thing, but I'm not complaining.' She closed the door and folded her arms. 'What do you think?'

'I think it's brilliant,' said Harry, now examining the portrait of Dumbledore.

'I'm glad you think so, Harry,' replied the portrait.

Harry nearly fell backward in surprise. 'AAAHH! P-professor! I-I- Erm-' Wait. This was just his portrait. Not Dumbledore himself. Harry sighed in relief.

'That _is_ the real Dumbledore, Harry,' said Cho as if reading his mind.

Harry really fell backwards this time. 'What?'

'This is my personal communication system with the Head Boy and Head Girl, Harry,' explained Dumbledore. 'I have a small portrait in my office that links to the one that you are looking at right now in the Head Lounge. And if I may be so bold as to ask, what are you doing in there? You aren't looking for another place for Dumbledore's Army, are you?'

'I brought him here sir,' answered Cho quickly. 'He's here under my jurisdiction. He didn't find it on his own or anything Professor.'

'Ah, I see. Of course. Although, I advise you Harry, to not share the knowledge of this room's existence or location. Do enjoy yourselves; a pudding down at the Great Hall has my name on it. You two ought to get down there soon as well before dinner ends.' The Headmaster nodded to the uneasy pair, and though his picture remained moving, it seemed to take on a more inanimate persona, simply nodding and smiling every now and then.

'This place is just full of surprises, isn't it?' said Harry, still slightly in shock. First the tapestry turned into an entrance, and then the entrance led to the Head Lounge, which he didn't even know existed, and now Dumbledore's portrait was actually a means of communication from the Headmaster's office to here.

'You should see what's behind the other doors,' said Cho, softly tackling the fallen Harry so he lay flat on his back. She rested her chin on his chest. 'Justin has a horde of sweets in here, if you want. But I think we might've emptied it a few days ago, and he probably hasn't re-stocked yet…' She got up again, Harry blinking in confusion, and opened one of the further doors. She disappeared behind it for a moment, and the re-emerged with one of her bags of Honeydukes sweets. 'It leads to my dormitory,' she explained. She saw Harry's surprised, and slyly pleased, look. 'Don't get any ideas. It might not have a staircase to keep boys out, but it'll still repel you somehow, as much as I might regret to say that in future.' She straddled him, and leaned on his raised knees, opening the bag and pulling out a packet of fudge.

* * *

'Eliza!' yelled a pale girl from the top of the staircase. 'Eliza!' 

Eliza either hadn't heard, or was ignoring Gryffindor her twin, Amy, who was at the top of the Entrance Hall staircase yelling at the top of her lungs.

'**ELIZA!'**

Eliza remained with her back to Amy, staring at Merlin knew what. Another girl passed by, and chatted with her for a moment, before she turned and waved back at Amy, who mentally slapped her forehead.

'Finally,' said Amy, walking down the steps to her sister. 'I saw you with Ron Weasley at the Three Broomsticks today.'

'I know!' replied Eliza excitedly. 'Isn't he _CUTE?'_

Amy somewhat cringed. 'Er… Sure. If you say so.' She cleared her throat. 'So what happened?'

Eliza squealed and grasped Amy's shoulders. 'I'm his Valentine! Well, not officially, but he _implied_ it. He implied it!!' She was just about shaking the living bejeebus out of her sister now.

'AAAHH- AYAAHH!!! LEGGOHOHO!!!'

'Ooh.' Eliza abruptly tore her hands off Amy. 'Sorry.' She was getting rather excited about this Ron business.

Amy brushed herself off. 'Um… You wouldn't have happened to see Neville while you were with him, would you? They're in the same year, so…' She turned the slightest shade of pink.

Eliza thought for a moment. 'Neville Longbottom?' She began shaking her head. 'Nup. But I think I heard someone saying that he was with Loony Lovegood on the way back. Hm. Not sure. Sorry.' She blinked unwittingly at her sister, who wasn't identical in the least. 'Why?'

She was by far the more dimwitted of the Jenkins siblings.

* * *

The following morning, Cho awoke to the familiar, though dreadful in her sleepy mood, gossiping whispers of the girls of her dorm. The girls were crowded about something, pointing and giggling, and to the side of her bed, lay more gifts and letters sent by besotted boys she'd never met. She groaned and hid her head under a pillow in an effort to mute out the sounds. It didn't work as well as Cho had hoped, but certainly muffled it well, though in a matter of seconds, it wouldn't matter in the least. 

'She's awake!' cried Hayley, pointing to her.

'**CHO!!!'** roared Eri, as she jumped onto Cho's bed and wrestled the pillow from her. **'CHO!!'** She threw the pillow aside and managed to pull Cho up into a sitting position, and waved the item of interest in her face.

'Mm…' Cho rubbed her eye groggily, waving the other arm to swat whatever Eri was shoving under her nose away. 'Why won't you,' –yawn- 'let me sleep anymore?' she asked miserably.

'Look!' Eri screamed. No reply. She looked at the now facedown Cho; her head was dropping, and she was beginning to droop off to sleep again. **'LOOK I SAY!! LOOK!'**

Cho snapped her head up. 'Wah? Who? What-WHAT?!'

Eri gripped the paper in her hands and straightened it to show her.

**Chang Heiress and The Boy Who Lived! The wizarding dream couple, or is it?**

Under the slightly disturbing headline, were school photographs of her and Harry in their school uniforms, though they were in separate pictures. Her photo-self was smiling, and occasionally looking to the unseen sides and laughing. Cho remembered the photo. Eri had been standing outside the frame of the photo, and teasingly catcalled at her, making her burst out in laughter. In Harry's picture, he was also grinning, laughing, Ron's head popping in and out of the photo.

Cho's eyes widened as she began to read.

_What does an ordinary witch or wizard think of when the words 'Match made in heaven'?_

_Rita Skeeter reports…_

_The famous Boy Who Lived -who I have personally met-, and the beautiful heiress to the legendary Chang fortune, daughter of Eastern-born billionaire Kai Chang, Cho Chang, have been confirmed by a source that they are ON as a romantic couple! What better duo could anyone wish for? And though Harry has been the centre of countless scandals and controversies, he has managed to win the much sought-after heart of the teenage wizarding world's most wanted heiress; who was actually born and raised in Scotland! (More info on Cho Chang: The Beauty, or The Brains? Pg 7)_

_A few, unnamed sources at Hogwarts have given me the scoop on this celebrity couple, and they have said that they have been inseparable since school has started. 'They're all lovey-dovey and stuff. They go everywhere together,' comments one obviously jealous girl. Harry and Cho have caused quite the stir since returning to Hogwarts after their summer holidays, not only instigating enraging jealousy among both male and female students, but the pair have also been spotted out together at the quaint village of Hogsmeade!_

_Miss Maude Heffirps, a shop consultant at the popular Hogsmeade clothing store Gladrags, says she personally assisted the couple as they shopped for, and get this, dress robes for the Valentine Ball; a rather eagerly awaited event among young lovers at Hogwarts. Cho reportedly spent over 250 galleons on her infamous, Triwizard champion, You-Know-Who fighting beau! One can't help but wonder, about Harry: Gold-digger, or actual love? Maude notes, 'They argued a little bit over who was going to pay for Harry's robes… And Cho certainly had Mr. Potter by the horns on that! She's wearing the pants in that relationship!' She also says, 'They tried on a lot of things, adorable little darlings they were, and she bought Harry one of our more luxurious, superior dress robes. She didn't buy her own dress, though. Said she wanted to surprise him!' No doubt the next issue of Witchy Teen will have the scoop on the heiress fashion choice. _

Cho wanted to throttle Plumpy back at the store. She certainly wasn't getting her dress from there. She hadn't planned on it there anyway.

_What's more, is that Cho is also the former girlfriend of the unfortunate Hogwarts student whom Harry witnessed You-Know-Who slay in the tragic Triwizard Tournament, the former Hufflepuff Seeker and Prefect, the very handsome and noble Cedric Diggory, son of Ministry official, Amos Diggory, who would not comment for the paper. One would think that the gently bred soon-to-be-debutante would be rather considerate of such a thing; that her Valentine also happens to be the very same Harry Potter who was present at her then-boyfriend's death. As for Harry, well, he hasn't been exactly paid attention to that sort of thing now, has he?_

_The pair have not seemed to show any awareness of this fact, at least, not to the prying eyes of fellow students. What they have seen, and told me, however, is that Potter and Chang were once an item last year as well! Though allegedly ending quite terribly, the pair did have a short-lived romantic affair amidst the drama of the controversial appointment of High Inquisitor turned Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge. (con. Pg 3)_

Another few pictures, this time of them through the window of Honeydukes laughing, one of them out on the street talking and hugging, and another walking around at Hogsmeade, his arm around her, and then she leaned up, and kissed him. The picture-Cho giggled and smiled, and picture-Harry was doing very much the same. But maybe more of a… Manly, sort of giggle, Cho supposed. A chuckle, maybe. Although, Cho was, by now, seriously considering sending her father a letter about this. Cho knew that Rita was no match for her father, on _any_ playing field. He could have her taken out of the industry with so much as a nod. She'd never find decent work again if Cho wished it. If she really wanted, Rita would be six feet under by tomorrow morning. But there'd be no satisfaction in letting someone else do what she herself wanted to do. She was trying very hard not to lose it in front of the girls.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, when Neville ran in, yelling his name. 'Harry!' he called. 'Harry! Harry, look!' He was waving a copy of the Daily Prophet. 'You're in the morning paper!' Neville ran to where he was sitting, and showed Harry, as Dean, Seamus, Ron, and a few more students gathered around him. 

Harry read the same front page article, and saw the same cover pictures Cho had seen. His eyes widened and his hands clenched the sides of the newspaper forcefully when he read the part about Cedric. He wanted to rip the paper apart when he read who had written the damned article. Rita Skeeter. He thought she might've learned her lesson since last time. Harry didn't know whether Cho had read it yet, and began to wonder how she'd react. Hopefully she wouldn't cry. Oh, dear God, he hoped she wouldn't cry. Harry also didn't know who hurt more when she cried. Him, or her.

'Blimey hell Harry,' said Ron as he read the paper. 'They've got the scoop on you and Cho, don't they? Wonder who her 'contacts' are… I'm gonna bloody hex them when I find out.'

'It's not a surprise to see Cho in the paper,' said Lavender Brown nonchalantly. 'And it's not a surprise to see you there, either.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry retorted. He could understand _him_ being in the paper. Cho hadn't been the centre of any scandal he'd heard about so far. Had she?

'Well, she _is_ Cho Chang. You of all people should know. Her dad owns a piece of everything, and has a hand into everything.' She lowered her voice. 'Even more than the Malfoys.'

Harry knew as much, but of yet had not seen the true meaning of it. 'Yeah. So?'

'So? What do you mean, "_So_?"' asked Lavender incredulously, her eyes widening. 'Okay, try this. Just a before school started, her family was in the paper because they'd just acquired about half of the land in and around the local area they live in, somewhere in Scotland I heard, through business and stuff. And a little after that, Witchy Teen press officers tried to take photographs of her when she was out on the grounds of her family property, but they were repelled! Well actually,' she shrugged, 'they couldn't even _find_ the place. They had the address and everything, but wound up going round in circles in the area. They wandered on the outskirts of the nearest town for a little over a day! And later they reported it, so it was in the papers. Don't tell me you don't know that about _your own girlfriend_.'

Harry blinked. 'Er. Sure I do.' He didn't even know she lived in Scotland. He supposed her Scottish accent should've given it away, but he'd never thought about it before. How very stupid.

Lavender raised her brows and shrugged. 'Whatever you say.'

Harry had never felt as clueless before as he did then. Why did everyone know so much about Cho, and he didn't? He would have to check the papers regularly for any little tidbits of information. And perhaps interrogate her, and maybe Theo, David and Eri too.

'I heard the house she lives in is bigger than Hogwarts!' whispered a girl next to Lavender. 'And she's got her own Quidditch pitch, and a lake like ours too!'

Harry even thought about eavesdropping on girls' conversations. Which he momentarily did.

'Did you know her dad co-owns the English Quidditch team?'

'I heard she's really good friends with the entire team!'

'She's so lucky!'

'Does anyone know what she's wearing to the ball? I'll bet you whatever it is, it'll be stylish!'

Girls all around the Gryffindor table, and on the surrounding tables, although not so much on the Slytherin table due to Jocelyn's death-inducing scowl, were talking amongst themselves animatedly about the Head Girl. Many too had the morning paper, and all of _them_ were on the front page. Other students, this time both girls and boys alike, were staring at him interestedly, though at the same time, rather oddly, as if he'd grown a second head overnight and were quite fascinated, even if they were slightly surprised, and were quite keen on asking him a particular question, but were trying incredibly hard to refrain themselves from doing so.

Gossip and whispers of their relationship had gone around since the beginning of the school year, and had been quite evident when they were together. But it was only now that everybody well and truly knew about them. Any doubts had been laid to rest, and others confirmed, now that Rita Skeeter had her hands and that bloody Quick Quote Quill on the case, even if she had revealed some other, more disconcerting, controversial information, as well as some exaggerations. Harry had the most bizarre need to contribute to their conversations with, 'Did you know she's a virgin?' but avoided doing so. The last thing Cho, and him for that matter, needed, was more attention, especially on their personal lives. Although, he also had another peculiar urge to go see her. 'I'm going to-'

'Harry!'

Harry looked to the doors, and the other half of the morning's article of interest was quickly making her way to him. She had her own copy of the Daily Prophet. The moment Cho walked in, the hall's attention diverted to her; whispers, murmurs and pointing. She simply watched her feet as she walked, trying to avoid the various gazes of the other students. She finally came up to him, and tugged on the bottom of his sleeve. 'We need to talk,' she whispered, her eyes now quickly scanning the room. 'Now.' Cho deftly fingered the paper in her hand. 'Before people start asking questions.' She took his hand, and not only sounded, but looked a little worried. Her brows were creased in a frown.

'You've read it, then?' Harry asked, quickly glancing down at the Daily Prophet he held in his own hands, as the entire hall watched them eagerly.

'You think?' Cho snapped back, now suddenly frustrated. She sighed rapidly before looking around and frowning harder. 'Please, let's just go.'

Harry, unsurprisingly, had another urge. This time, to embrace her, comfort her and hold her close. He had a sneaky feeling she might start crying. If that happened, a little cuddle could be rather handy. He just hoped the rest of the school wasn't going to be watching if she did. He nodded, and followed Cho out of the hall.

* * *

'That _stupid_ Maude!' said Cho angrily once they were out of the hall. 'I'll have her fired! And Rita Skeeter! Ooh! Killed! Beheaded! **GODDAMN BURNT AT THE STAKE!**' She was stomping her feet and waving her arms around wildly. 'She'll never so much as see the FRIGGIN' DAYLIGHT AGAIN!!' 

Harry watched her, actually rather amused, though slightly confused. She was very cute to watch when she was annoyed. Or irritated. Or fuming beyond belief and had the craving for murder. He didn't say anything for a while, and let Cho yell and stomp and perhaps shake him every now and again to make sure he was listening.

'This is so-… So annoying…' Cho put her fingers to her temples with one hand. 'This probably wouldn't happened if you were going out with some other, _normal_ girl,' she said quietly, more to herself rather than Harry.

'I wouldn't be as happy with "some other, _normal_ girl,"' said Harry, warily putting a hand on her shoulder, just in case she was going to lash out again. When she didn't, Harry rubbed it comfortingly. 'It isn't anyone's fault, really. It just… Happened.' He looked down at the Prophet, and then back at her. She still wasn't looking at him, but had her hand away from her face. He leaned close and gently pecked her cheek.

Cho smiled softly. 'You don't think you'd be able to be happy with a normal girl?' she asked, still facing away from Harry. 'With someone who can appreciate you, and not take you for granted so much? Someone who probably doesn't cry as much,' she laughed softly. 'Who doesn't have a lunatic family, and doesn't get obsessed and possessive and compulsive. And can do everything for you the way you do for me?' Cho laughed again, cynically and bitterly, this time. 'Sure Harry, sure. You just can't be happy with someone like that.'

Harry couldn't reply instantly. His tongue had been cleaved to the top of his mouth. He wanted to tell her, to say to her that he loved her, but couldn't. He wanted to tell her he really _couldn't_ be happy with someone like that, because that someone would not be Cho. It would be someone else. He didn't think she took him for granted, no doubt she thought she did, and the crying really wasn't that bad. Her family as far as he knew wasn't awful either, though he'd yet to meet her parents. She _did_ get a little compulsive and possessive, but he didn't mind it. And she did more than what he did for her, in every thinkable way. The words hovered on his lips, but did not come out. 'I can't,' was all that came out.

'Don't say that to make me happy Harry. You don't mean it.'

She'd taken away his reason and logical mind again. She could do that effortlessly and she would never know it. Harry doubted she knew just what she could, and did, do to him. 'I do mean it.' He felt very juvenile and inexperienced when she grew stern. 'I'm not just saying that.' Harry dropped the newspaper and grasped her other shoulder and turned her gently to face him, tilting her chin up. 'Does it bother you?' he asked quietly, diverting her anger, and motioning to the paper on the stone floor. 'That… That part. On Cedric.'

Cho frowned momentarily at him, slightly perplexed at his sudden change in subject. 'No, no it's okay. I'm used to shite like this… It's all bollocks anyway… She doesn't deserve to even talk about Cedric… She just-just… She doesn't know what she's talking about…'

Harry knew Rita had hit a soft spot. 'Are you alright?' Maybe she didn't want to talk about it right now.

'Oh, yeah, I guess so.' Cho smiled weakly. 'I suppose I should ask whether you're alright,' she said, putting a hand to his cheek. 'Aren't you affected at all?' She stroked it gently.

Harry shrugged. 'Not really. You said it yourself. It's all bollocks anyway.' He tried to laugh, and softly pulled her into his arms. 'I'm used to it too.'

Cho tried to smile, just for Harry, even if she didn't really feel like smiling. 'So what now?'

'Well, we can't exactly ignore it all,' said Harry, kissing her temple.

'I don't think we can-…' Cho cut off as she looked over and several teachers, including Dumbledore and the heads of house, rushing to the Entrance Hall. 'What the hell…' She followed the teachers, and Harry trailed behind her, both of them curious as to what was going on, though they both had a good idea what.

* * *

'What do they have to say for themselves?' yelled one reporter, trying to get through the large Entrance Hall doors but, like all the others, was being held back by a band of teachers. 

'A picture for the Prophet, please!' yelled another photographer, attempting the same feat.

'Albus!' yelled Professor McGonagall. 'We have to do something! If Potter and- Get back!' She held back another wave of clamoring reporters. 'We can't close the doors on them anymore!'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I'm sure you're all wondering where the couple are now. Most likely at breakfast, is all I can say…'

Cho and Harry stood hidden by the staircase. Harry didn't remain stationary, however. As soon as Dumbledore had spoken, he ran up to him.

'Harry!' Cho hissed. 'Harry, get back here!' She groaned inwardly and ran after him.

'What's going on Professor?' asked Harry as he stood by the Headmaster.

'Ah, Harry. Just one of the people they're looking for,' replied Dumbledore, indicating to the crazed crowd outside the door. 'Although, I do advise you stay farther away-'

'Harry!' said Cho, a little annoyed she had to sprint after her boyfriend to the Headmaster after she'd called after him. 'Harry, come on, we should go.' She tried to hide behind Dumbledore, pulling Harry with her. One reporter tore away from arguing with the teachers, and locked eyes with the pair.

'MISS CHANG! MR. POTTER!'

'HARRY! HOW DO YOU FEEL?'

'A PHOTO FOR THE PROPHET MR. POTTER!'

'HOW DO YOU THINK THE WORLD'S TEENAGE BOYS WILL REACT MISS CHANG?!'

Cameras flashed, and the mob's yells rang throughout the Entrance Hall.

'Oh my,' sighed Dumbledore, shepherding them away and shaking his head. 'I think it's best you go. Would you like me to send for your father, Cho?' he said as he put a hand one of their shoulders each.

Cho pursed her lips for a moment, and then nodded quickly. 'If it isn't too much trouble, Professor.' She gave Harry a reassuring look.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, shouts still in the background. 'Oh, no of course not. About time I had a good game of chess with him anyway,' he said, chuckling, his eyes twinkling. 'And both of you, try to avoid large windows and outdoor areas until this,' he thumbed toward the doors, 'is settled. We will try to have this over as soon as possible. See me in my office later on. I'll send for you then.'

The pair nodded, and Dumbledore left to calm the mob at the door.

* * *

'Why do we have to avoid windows?' asked Harry as they climbed the stairs. 'Are people going to be hovering outside them looking for us, or something?' 

'Probably,' replied Cho. 'It isn't the first time it's happened.'

'I don't get it though,' said Harry, tilting his glasses a little. 'There are bigger things that have happened at Hogwarts. Why are we such a big deal? I mean, I get it and everything. I'm Harry Potter, you're Cho Chang, blah blah blah. But, it still isn't such a headliner, is it?'

Cho sighed, her hand running up the handrail. 'Well, I get what you mean. There are bigger, more important issues, and a lot of them have happened at Hogwarts… And even then, there have been very few reporters here. And yet, two of the wizarding world's most famous teenagers start going out, and we start pandemonium.' She shrugged. 'Everyone likes interesting information. Scandalous sort of news, the sort that gives you a shock, but still either pleasantly surprised, or absolutely loathing. Something that _you_ know that everyone else knows; something everyone knows about and can relate to. You've been in the paper before. You should know. But I guess some things people are more interested in than others.'

But Harry shook his head. 'Still doesn't make sense to me.' He looked over at Cho. 'Now where's a place in the school that doesn't have windows, and isn't outdoors?'

They decided on the library, a now common meeting place for them, and sat on a leather bench snugly fit in between two bookshelves in the back. A few students stopped them on the way, trying to either spark up conversation, or take a photo. Harry and Cho quickly dismissed themselves from each encounter. In the library, they picked out random, interesting-looking books, scanning and flicking through them, hoping to pass the time and hide away from prying eyes of both students and journalists alike. They laughed quietly at several books, some contained the most odd facts, though had to suppress their laughter completely when Madam Pince came to shush them. They wanted to talk, and they both could tell that the other wanted a little snog, but knew that with all that was going on, and their current location, it wasn't the best activity at the moment. Harry settled for nestling her on his chest.

'Harry? Cho?' whispered a girl's voice.

Harry poked his head through a space in the bookcase. He grinned when he saw who it was. Hermione.

'Harry! Cho!' Hermione whispered breathlessly through the space. 'I've been looking for you everywhere! Dumbledore's called for you.' She tilted her head, Harry moved, and she looked at Cho. She lowered her voice even more. 'Your… Your _father's_ here.'

* * *

I'm going to look forward to writing about Kai Chang. I like his character. At least, I like what I've planned and made him as. 

GO REVIEW WHILE I CONTINUE THIS STORY. 'Kay?


	26. Intuition

Well, what can I say?

Daddy's here! And **_PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!_**

* * *

Cho smiled in relief. Daddy could make it all better. 

'They're all in Dumbledore's office,' continued Hermione. 'Including Rita. I hope she gets fired, and permanently this time…' She sighed and pursed her lips at the latter. 'You should go. Try to watch out for your er…' she said to Cho, 'Fanboys…? I bumped into quite a few on the way, and they were looking for you. And Harry,' she said to him, 'a few girls are looking for you, too. So I suggest you take a more… surreptitious route.'

Harry nodded. Who'd be looking for him anyway? Romilda _Vane? _But other, possibly crazed, girls weren't what he was particularly worried about. It was Cho's father. It wasn't very… Well-mannered, to have heard about your daughter's boyfriend before actually meeting him. He swallowed hard. It wasn't that he already disliked Mr. Chang, the thought of him just seemed very daunting. Cho Harry's girlfriend and Daddy's girl. Daddy Powerful multi-billionaire with influence and connections everywhere. Harry Bag of anxiety with nerves of jelly. He wanted to make a good impression on Cho's father, and this wasn't the greatest start.

Cho put the book she was looking through on the shelf beside her. 'Let's go,' she said, a little more cheerily than she had been a while ago.

At least _she_ was happy to see him.

They left the library, and went to the Headmaster's office, sneaking around particular students who were hunting them along the way, and had presently just arrived on the seventh floor. Lots of things seemed to be located on the seventh floor.

Cho noticed Harry's uneasy air. 'What's wrong?' she asked. She too, at times, could be very naïve.

Harry had one hand in his trouser pocket, and the other interlaced with hers. 'Does your father erm… Does he know about me, at all?' He prayed that she might've mentioned him in some sort of letter before.

It all suddenly made sense to Cho. Harry was… Afraid, of her father? Intimidated, perhaps? Whatever. But, no, she hadn't told her father yet. 'Um, no, not yet. I was planning to…'

Harry's face fell even more. 'Oh. Oh, right.' The fact that she hadn't told her father yet said a lot of things. That she either wasn't serious about him, or was also afraid of her father's reaction, were just a couple.

'I really was going to, though. I don't exactly send letters addressing my personal life to my dad, you know. I just… Tell him, when I feel like it.' Cho slightly squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly. 'He won't freak out, don't worry. Dad's… Dad's a little different, compared to most.' One memory came to mind when she first told her parents she made Ravenclaw Seeker. Her mother, although supportive, was a little worried that her only socialite and debutante darling daughter was going to play the high-flying sport, as popular as it was. Her father, however, had bought her the best broom money could buy at the time, practically pushing her onto the pitch to practice. While most fathers who were filthy rich, daughter-spoiling, over-protective and powerful would've tried to stop her, Cho's father did the dissimilar. He supported her, cheered her on -quite embarrassing when he came to watch her play, actually-, among other things. He was very laidback; relaxed, and cool. Eccentric, to be candid. Cho did not fear her father's reaction to Harry. At least, not yet. 'You'll be fine.' She kissed his cheek.

Harry, comforted just that much more, smiled at her.

'Ooh, Harry! Cho! Over here! You _are_ as sweet as they say!'

The pair looked ahead, and saw the one person they would have preferred to not see, standing by the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

'Oh, aren't you lovely!' Rita said eagerly, pulling out her infamous Quick Quote Quill from her purse. 

'I thought Dumbledore banned her from Hogwarts,' whispered Cho to Harry as they reluctantly neared the damned journalist. 'After that article on you during the Triwizard Tournament.'

'I thought so too,' replied Harry. 'And this time, she managed to get us even when she wasn't _at_ Hogwarts. She's got people here working for her instead.'

'I'll bet you Malfoy's one of them, and Austin too.'

'Oh my, what _are _you two whispering about over there?' she cried, smiling knowingly and tilting her glasses. 'Do tell!'

Cho forced a polite smile, but her eyes shot daggers. Harry's face did not move. Fortunately, the gargoyle marking the entrance to the office leapt aside, and McGonagall stepped out. 'Ah, good. Potter, Chang, follow me.' She glared at Rita. 'You stay here.'

'Oh, but wherever else?' Rita replied scoffing, waving a hand.

Harry and Cho followed McGonagall into Dumbledore's office, and in there, was Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and a tall, broad-shouldered, strikingly handsome man; his eyes were dark, his cheekbones prominent, dressed in dark azure robes, who Harry guessed was Cho's father. He smiled broadly when Cho walked in.

'Dad!' she squealed, and ran up to her father, and wrung her arms around his neck in a hug.

Kai chuckled and returned the hug, slightly lifting Cho up off the ground due to his height. He kissed the top of Cho's head, and then put her down.

Cho smiled at her father, and opened her mouth to speak, but her father spoke first.

'Harry Potter! We finally meet!' chuckled Kai in a smooth, quite unaccented voice, smiling warmly, exchanging Harry's green gaze for his own dark one, and extending a large, sinewy hand. 'A pleasure to meet you.'

Harry nervously extended his own. 'E-er, pleasure to meet you too.' His hand was shaken heartily. 'Sir,' he added quickly. Though actually quite warm and welcoming, Harry was still very intimidated by Kai. His was a powerful presence, and his form; tall, and proud, was beyond daunting. His smile, his expression, and his manner were all unnervingly familiar; he could swear he'd seen them before but couldn't quite tell from where, and couldn't place a name to the face.

Kai gripped Harry's hand strongly. A good, strapping grip, he thought to himself. Superb. A little on the scrawny side, but he'd heard Potter was a damn good Seeker, rather like James, so appearances at this point were quite deceiving. 'It's a shame we haven't met before. If Cho had mentioned you earlier, I would have insisted you come over for dinner sometime, although, I can only hope that you've heard good things about me.' He smiled kindly at Harry, and then raised his dark brows at his daughter before returning his gaze to Harry. His eyes scrutinized him once more. Arthur was right. He did look exactly like James, the very same features in the flesh; though his eyes… Those certainly were not James' eyes… No, those bright green orbs were Lily's.

'Oh, shut up Daddy.' Cho watched her father examine Harry mentally. She could tell he was doing so through his eyes, and for a moment, a flash of nostalgia crossed his features, but was gone as soon as it had appeared. She walked over to Harry and took his hand.

'I believe there will be more time for the pleasantries, do excuse me Kai,' interrupted Dumbledore carefully. 'But there are more pressing matters at hand. Such as this,' he picked up a print of the Daily Prophet off his desk. 'As you've all seen, we have reporters and photographers mad on our heels right here at Hogwarts. Especially,' he motioned to Harry and Cho, 'you two. Minerva, bring in Miss Skeeter.'

McGonagall nodded, and left the room.

Dumbledore explained to those remaining in the room that they would have to take extra precautions now that Harry and Cho were in the world's spotlight, and that alone caused more than a few endangerments. The two teenagers were world-known names, and this particular situation was far more complicated than it seemed. Publicity would have to be controlled, and extra security would be needed for the pair, especially during Quidditch matches and future Hogsmeade trips; flashing cameras was not exactly a good thing for a Seeker 200-feet in the air, and was simply an invasion of privacy if they were harassed at Hogsmeade. As for Rita Skeeter…

McGonagall returned, this time with the cunning journalist behind her.

'Oh, hello again, _Headmaster_,' she said, slightly emphasizing the title, and waving her fingers, before she eyed the other, more prominent man in the room. 'Kai Chang! Oh, it _is_ an honour-'

'You are quite the stirrer, Ms. Skeeter, to have put such things in the paper about my daughter without her explicit permission,' said Kai coolly, flicking his eyes over the article. 'I don't, nor does she, usually mind the commonplace article or two, but when personal lives are involved, especially when it is unauthorized reporting, is not quite your place.' He put a hand on Cho's shoulder. 'Did you print that cover with her permission, Ms. Skeeter?'

'Oh, but Mr. Chang,' she said, laughing trivially, 'it wasn't me who prompted the article! A shop lady from Hogsmeade –I mentioned her in the article, Maude, was it?- sent an owl to my office, telling me of… Well, our sweethearts here. Only then did I even bother to investigate further!'

'But you wrote it, and published it, did you not? You mention your source Maude about twice in the entire 3 pages of your article,' responded Kai. 'And daring to bring up such sensitive issues with the public… I don't suppose you've consulted Amos Diggory _properly_, have you? His son, God rest his soul, is something not to be taken lightly among his people, nor mine. Furthermore, you've not quite put Harry in the most encouraging of lights here…'

Harry was a little surprised at Kai's defence for him.

'…So with everything that you've caused so far, in addition to the clamoring press piling up just outside Hogwart's very doors, I believe an apology of sorts is the _very least_ you need to do. To both of them.' Kai's gaze was now piercing, and icy, entirely unlike the warm, kind persona he'd shown when Harry had first met him only a few minutes ago.

Rita smiled disdainfully. 'Oh, well, with _all_ due respect Mr. Chang, news is news, and-'

'Would news happen to include slurring my daughter and Mr. Potter's privacy, and slandering them as inconsiderate teenagers?'

Rita swallowed, and smiled again. 'If necessary, then ye-'

'Come now,' butted in Dumbledore again. 'Let us… Discuss this matter, including you Harry,' he nodded to the pair, 'and Cho, and their heads of house Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Miss Skeeter, we will address you later, and may I add that your ban at Hogwarts is still ongoing.'

Rita was reluctantly ushered out of the office.

The group left in the office then conferred about what to do next. After a long argument from all except Harry and Cho, who were slightly more quieter than the others, they decided that it would be best if one, and _only one_, press-conference was held, to clear up any more floating rumours or gossip, and so that the press's insatiable need would be at least somewhat satisfied to some sort of extent, though they all knew that the pair being pestered by journalists and photographers would, ultimately, be inevitable. Harry and Cho were at first slightly uneasy with the decision, but did not object completely. Another thing decided, was that they should try to contain the already-amplified situation as much as possible, meaning that they would not let any press into the castle, unless allowed by Dumbledore himself. McGonagall would be responsible for keeping unwanted attention away from Gryffindor as Harry's house, and Flitwick for Ravenclaw as Cho's.

Though Flitwick was very specific about it. 'I would prefer my star Ravenclaw to have her privacy respected… I cannot have her fighting off press and media every moment of the day! She has her responsibilities to worry about. Head Girl, Seeker, and her N.E.W.T.'s, you know,' he pointed out.

'We'll deal with anything else that may come up at another time, but until then, I believe we are done,' said Dumbledore, nodding to Kai, cueing the end of the meeting. 'Now, Kai, I believe I invited you to stay until this mess is at least somewhat under control?'

'Indeed. Filius, Minerva.' Kai nodded to them, stood from his chair and sighed. 'A round of scotch then later, Albus? And a game of chess… I've yet to avenge my defeat last time… '

Dumbledore smiled mischievously. 'Oh, yes. Of course. Later.'

'For now…' continued Kai, looking to his daughter. 'Come Cho. Let's walk a bit. I need to stretch my legs.' He moved to the door, but stopped beside Harry first. 'I'd like a chat with you too, if you wouldn't mind Harry,' he said, smiling. 'We've some… Things, to talk about.' There was a twinkle in his eye that he knew Harry could not quite place.

Harry suddenly realized he_ had_ seen his smile before, suddenly knowing where and who from. Kai's face was very, very much like Cho's. The same cheekbones, the same gentle brow, and the same enchanting, heartwarming smile; it was all there. Except for her eyes… Harry couldn't tell whether they were the same colour or not, but even so, they were not Kai's eyes Cho had. He took a wild guess that they were her mothers. Harry smiled to himself. Just like him. Spitting image of his father, and the unforgettable eyes of his mother.

'Daddy…' Cho warned good-naturedly.

'Don't worry, Harry. I don't bite.' He frowned at his daughter. 'Do I?'

Cho shrugged.

'Or perhaps I have bad breath… I'm not sure.' Kai sighed, patted Harry's shoulder and left the room. 'I'll see you downstairs, Cho.'

Cho smiled reassuringly at Harry, as the other occupants of the room, Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall began to leave. 'I'll see you later, okay?' She kissed him quickly, before running after her father.

Harry nodded and watched her go. He still didn't know whether he'd made a good impression or not. He still did not know whether Kai liked him or not. Harry wanted Kai to like him, for Cho's sake. And perhaps for his, too. But he couldn't help wondering if, that in Kai's mind, he was constantly being compared to Cedric.

* * *

Kai stood by the now-aside gargoyle as his eldest came off the steps. He began to walk once she had reached him, wordlessly facing the floor, his hands clasped behind his back, a tiny grin flickering on his lips. 

Cho walked alongside her father, occasionally looking over at him, his head hanging down, apparently watching his feet. She didn't see his hidden smile. She wanted to speak, but didn't quite know exactly what to say at the moment. He'd just met her boyfriend, who she loved entirely with her heart and soul, but did he approve? She wanted him to, Merlin knew she did; she wanted him to say he liked Harry, that he was someone he was satisfied with to be with his little girl; to love her. She'd mentioned her date with him last year, touching on it very briefly when asked by her mother, but spoke nothing more of it, leaving her now to wonder if her father had made any connection. Cho opened her mouth, and then clamped it shut as she saw her father look up, though facing straight ahead and not her.

'What do you want me to say?' asked Kai finally, eerily, knowing his daughter far too well to not sense the anxiety she felt. He knew everything there was to know about Cho; his baby girl, the little girl he once raised on his shoulders, who could ride a broom before she could walk, could captivate the hardest of hearts, and melt the iciest with a smile. Kai knew the Cho who loved her kid brother David; had put him to bed when he and his wife were not around, had let him snuggle with her in her own bed when he grew frightened, and during storms, had looked after him; nursing every bruise and cut, spoiling him rotten with gifts from places David himself could not go, sacrificing her own spare time just to take him to Diagon Alley and eat sundaes at Florean Fortescue's with him because he was too afraid to go with anyone else, and if not for her, would be left at home, too shy for any friends from school to come over. He knew the Cho that could love with her whole heart; could cherish and adore completely, be loyal, and care genuinely for someone else. The Cho that had a heart of pure gold, but could easily be broken. She could hurt, and had felt pain. Kai knew, above anyone else, that Cho had many sides, and it took all of them to make the Cho he knew as his daughter. So it was only normal for him to be able to read her like a book.

Cho didn't reply, but looked down at her feet just as her father had moments ago. Her father had a nasty knack for reading her thoughts like they were his own. She walked on with her father, pursing her lips momentarily, and then eventually saying, '…You don't like him, then?'

Kai grinned, and then looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head as he looked down again. 'I never said that.' Cho also had a habit of jumping to conclusions when she was a little shaken and dazed. 'I didn't say anything, actually.'

'Yeah, but…'

'But nothing, Cho. You really should stop jumping to conclusions. It'll get you in trouble one day,' he jokingly scolded. He was laughing faintly, but stopped when he saw his daughter not laughing at all. 'You were with him last year, weren't you?' As far as Theo, David and Eri had told him, Harry was one person she had tried to trust, tried to connect with, on a level more than a friend. Especially after Cedric… Cho had isolated herself, secluded herself in her own world, and being her father, it was a given that he grow worried. He lost sleep on countless occasions, wondering if his little girl was really as alright as she said she was, wondering if he could do anything. For someone who was used to complete control in many different ways, helplessness was a good feeling, especially when it came to personal, familial matters. And even more especially, his daughter. It had hurt him too, knowing that his beloved eldest child, his Cho, was upset, was hurting. And if she had tried to connect with Harry… That was truly saying something; often Cho's actions spoke louder than her words.

'Well,' Cho hesitated. 'Yes, I went out with him for a bit…' She'd rather not elaborate.

'And then…'

'It didn't work out.'

'I see.' Kai knew better than to press his luck with Cho. She was as stubborn as her mother, and as twice as tough-headed as he was. And this seemed to be a sensitive issue anyway.

'So…' Cho glanced at her father. 'If you don't _don't_ like him, then do you _like_ him?'

Kai grinned again. The son of James and Lily Potter… He did not know Harry as well as he wished, but Kai suspected he was as kind and compassionate as his mother, and as noble and audacious as his father. And that could only mean good things. He did not know the Potter's son, but he'd known the Potters. Oh yes, he'd known the Potters quite well. A little unfairly, too, him knowing Harry's parents, and he barely remembering them. Kai was only a couple of years above James and Lily at Hogwarts; he hadn't particularly known them very well then, but he had Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix to thank for the friendship he'd made by the time Harry and Cho were born. 'We'll see.'

'What do you mean "We'll see"?!' asked Cho doggedly.

Ah. Kai sighed. Now this was his stubborn baby girl. 'I've barely met him. Do you expect me to make a judgment from a handshake and a greeting?'

Cho frowned. 'But Dad-'

'He's no Cedric,' said Kai lowly.

Cho felt her heart sink. Cedric was a model student. A poster-boy of perfection.

'But just as good, if not better,' said Kai, seeing Cho's face. 'I simply meant Cedric was just very… Handsome, as you might have noticed. Harry is good-looking too-'

'Oh ew, Daddy, ew. Stop.' Cho shuddered. Her father complimenting her Harry and Cedric on their good looks was somewhat disturbing, though he did things like that on a regular basis.

Kai once more, and kissed the crown of Cho's head. 'Yes, I find them both rather attractive-'

'AAHH! DADDY!! **EEW!!!**' cried Cho as she pulled away quickly from her father, and her nose wrinkled cutely in revulsion.

Kai grinned for the fourth time.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, elbows leaning on his knees. He sighed. 

'Anything the matter?' asked Hermione from behind.

Harry twisted to look at her, and then shook his head. 'Er, not much.' He noticed she was alone. 'Where's Ron?'

At the sound of his name, Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Off with some Hufflepuff,' she said distastefully, sitting down beside him. 'Eliza Jenkins or something.'

Harry raised his brows. 'I thought he was taking you to the ball.'

'Oh yes, but he apparently has no Valentine,' she said sardonically. 'Your date to the ball is supposed to _be_ your Valentine!' She was aggravated, and waving a hand around dangerously. 'He's so thick…'

'…Then you want to be his Valentine?'

'W-what? N-no! Of course not! It's just common courtesy! He shouldn't be dangling her right in front of me! All flirting and laughing! He's taking _me_ to the Ball!' Hermione tried to recover, but Harry had already figured it out. A long, long time ago. She gave up trying to cover up, and began to laugh. 'Just don't tell him, alright?'

Harry crossed his heart. 'Done.'

Hermione sighed. 'So what's bothering you? You said nothing before, but you've just met Cho's father, haven't you? Don't give me that rubbish that nothing's bothering you… Are you worried?'

Harry looked down at the floor, half-laughing, half-scoffing. 'Terrified.'

Hermione smiled sympathetically. 'I'm sure you'll be fine.' She patted his shoulder.

'I have to meet him later,' said Harry, looking into the fire. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he liked Cedric better? What if-'

'If he's at all sane, I'm sure he'll think you're great. And as far as I've heard, Cho's got him by the horns. So even if by some miracle he doesn't like you, Cho does. And that's got to count for something. Especially in his book.' Hermione smiled again, and saw his expression. 'Harry…' she began again.

Harry turned to face her. 'Hm?'

'How do you feel about her? About Cho, I mean. I suppose your feelings have developed from teenage hormonal crushing, but…' She gestured, not quite sure how to put it.

Harry turned back to the fire. He knew he loved her. So why was he so unsure in telling Hermione? Because she'd think it was stupid, ridiculous, and absolutely ludicrous that he loved someone like Cho? Someone so wonderful, so perfect in every way, and could never possibly fall for him the way he had her?

'Do you love her?' asked Hermione.

Harry snapped his head to face her again.

Hermione was smiling. 'Do you?'

Hell yes. Harry nodded slowly. 'Yes.' Bloody hell yes. 'So much I can't bear it sometimes, and everything about her makes me smile.'

'I thought so.' Hermione giggled a little bit. 'I wish Ron was a little more frank like you, now.'

Harry laughed too. 'Yes, it would be a little more convenient if he was in the habit of professing his deep, secret love, wouldn't it?' He shook his head, and sighed. 'I just… I just…'

'Don't know whether she feels the same way?'

Harry tried to smile. Hermione was good at this sort of thing. 'Yeah. I mean, she-'

'Acts as if she felt the same way, and talks as if she does, but hasn't said the literal words yet.'

By God, this girl was either psychic or had very keen female intuition. 'Exactly!'

'Have you told her, though? That you love her?'

Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked like a light bulb had just been set off. 'Well then! There's your problem!'

'What do you mean?'

Hermione sighed. Men. 'Well, you can't possibly expect her to be direct with you if she doesn't know how _you_ feel! Come on Harry, didn't you learn anything about girls last year?'

Harry blinked. 'Er…'

'Okay, clearly not.' Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear. 'So tell her, then.'

'Er…'

'Why do you keep looking like you've no idea as to what I'm talking about?'

Harry shrugged. 'I can't just _tell_ her. I mean-'

'Sure you can.'

'Easy for you to say.'

'Just make sure you do Harry,' said Hermione, smiling slightly. 'Before she thinks any different. A girl likes to know she's loved.'

'You would know.'

'…Shut up.' Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully and then shook her head. 'We still need to fix a date for the DA, you know. How about this coming Thursday? I don't think there's any Quidditch training on for you and Ron…'

Harry blinked. He had totally forgotten about the DA. It was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. 'Er, yeah. Thursday's good. We'll have to set that on the galleons.'

Hermione nodded. 'Leave that to me. You just go and deal with Mr. Chang. I saw him in the paper once… He looks quite pleasant, and like Cho, too.' She paused. 'A lot like Cho, actually.'

'Yeah, he does,' added Harry, leaning into the sofa. 'He's pleasant, too. He hasn't scowled at me at all, so far. No death threats either.'

Hermione pushed his shoulder gently. 'Oh Harry, you're overreacting.' Although, she didn't blame him. Cho was a daddy's girl. With a very, very powerful daddy. A daddy that was, potentially, the worst nightmare of any boyfriend. 'Just… Be yourself.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Yeah. That's definitely going to get me daddy's blessing,' he said sarcastically.

'Well it's better than being a bogus.'

Harry couldn't help agreeing; that was true.

* * *

'So you've got… 5 brothers? And one sister?' asked Eliza as she gathered her defeated, and slaughtered, chess pieces from the board. She didn't like chess, and wasn't the best at it either, but Ron enjoyed it, so she played anyway. 'That'd be fun. I've only got one sister, and we're not even in the same house.' 

Ron half-grinned, and shook his head. 'Oh, yeah. It's real fun.' He'd won for the fifth time now. Eliza didn't seem to be very good at chess. 'One stupid brother in the Ministry –he does everything they tell him to-, one in Romania with dragons, one married to a Veela,' Ron noted, 'two own the Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley… And my little sister in fifth year is psycho.' Oh yeah, she was definitely psycho.

Eliza giggled a bit, but then frowned jokingly. 'Psycho? Why's she psycho? I'm sure she can't be that bad.'

Ron tried to grin, but soon found the thought of Ginny brought a frown. 'Believe me, she's lost her nut. She's all over Harry…'

Eliza shrugged. 'He's not bad.'

Ron shook his head. 'No, no, I don't mean it like that. It's just…'

'There's nothing wrong in a bit of a crush, Ron,' said Eliza, slightly frowning. 'She's a girl. It's _normal _for us to stare at attractive guys.' She tried to make that sound a little more lighthearted.

The corners of Ron's mouth twitched; he wanted to smile, he really did, but could not. Eliza was right, he supposed; girls had a terrible habit of staring and giggling at boys, but Ginny unfortunately did not fall into that simple, harmless category. He pushed the thought of her away; it would only dampen his mood. 'So, you've got a sister, right?' he said, changing the subject.

'Yep!' said Eliza brightly. 'Twin sister, actually. She's in Gryffindor, like you. I told you before, didn't I?' She continued anyway. 'She should know Ginny, then, if Ginny's in fifth year. Her name's Amy.'

'Twins?' Ron certainly had enough experience with those. 'Do your parents get you mixed up sometimes, then?' That happened a lot with identical siblings. Namely Fred and George.

Eliza snorted. 'No way.' She suddenly looked to the doors of the Hall, and spotted Amy talking to that Longbottom she fancied so much, but he soon left, and Amy was alone. 'Oh, there she is. Amy! Amy!' she called, cupping a hand to her mouth. '**AMY!!**'

Amy turned, and waved back at her sister.

Ron peered, squinted his eyes at the door. 'I don't see anyone…' He saw no one who at least resembled Eliza in some way or part. The only person standing at the door was a very pale, fair-haired girl, a little on the lanky side.

Eliza laughed, and pointed to the very same girl. 'There! That's Amy.'

Ron's eyes were the size of vinyl records. 'Wait, _that_ one? _That's_ Amy?' She didn't even _look_ like Eliza. Not in the least. He would have never known they were even in the same gene pool had Eliza not pointed her out. 'That girl, right there?' Ron looked back at Eliza, then at Amy, then Eliza, and kept switching back and forth just to make sure he wasn't under some bloody illusion. They were twins, for crying out loud. Didn't they have some sort of likeness, _somewhere_?

'Yep!' Eliza motioned for Amy to come over, waving her arm madly.

Ron was sure he was going to need proof that they were related. Maybe they were fraternal or something. But _still_. They were sisters. Their hair colour wasn't even close in shade, and they had different body types altogether. Their faces did not have a single common feature. …Adopted, perhaps? Amy was walking up to them now.

'…Chess?' Amy asked, as she sat down beside Eliza. 'You don't even _like_ chess.'

Eliza turned a very bright shade of red. '…I do so.' She cleared her throat abruptly. 'Um, Amy, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my sister, Amy.' She turned back to Amy. 'Hey Ames, do you know Ron's sister, Ginny? Isn't she in your dormitory or something?'

Amy nodded. 'Yes, I know her.' She turned to Ron. 'So, you're that annoying big brother she's always whining about, are you?' She was being very direct.

Ron frowned. 'I'm not annoying!'

'Yeah, Ron's not annoying.' said Eliza defensively. 'Ginny _is_ psycho then, if she thinks that.'

'No, she's not.' Amy knew Ginny well. And as far as she was concerned, she was not psycho. 'All sisters think big brothers are annoying, anyway,' she said, trying to cool the arising tension. She kicked Eliza under the table.

'Ow! Hey, what was that for?'

Ron blinked. What?

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' Amy stood up and pulled Eliza up. 'Outside. _Alone_.'

Eliza groaned and reluctantly followed her sister out of the hall, smiling apologetically at Ron, who waved back feebly, as she left.

'Ginny is _not_ psycho,' Amy hissed when they were outside. She was good friends with Ginny, and she wasn't going to let Eliza just affront her, even if Ginny's own brother thought so too. 'What's the matter with you? You're defending a boy you _barely_ know. What, are you that infatuated already?'

Eliza frowned at her sister. She could be such a killjoy sometimes. 'I was just _kidding_ Ames. Don't get so wound up about it, for God's sake. And besides, if Ginny does find Ron annoying, then something is wrong with her. He's not annoying at all,' she said, the latter more quietly. 'What were you talking to that Neville Longbottom about, anyway? You so can't use the infatuated stuff on me when you're just _swooning_ over him!'

The Jenkins sisters were very good at changing conversation topics quickly.

* * *

Later, Cho was finishing an essay by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, while David was nearly falling asleep on her shoulder, his own homework spread out in front of him. It seemed it was a Chang thing to be heavy-eyed in the broad daylight. Cho shook her head and jerked her shoulder upwards, and David sat up immediately, scrambling to pick up his quill. 

'J-just resting my eyes,' he said, rubbing the left one with his free hand.

'Mm, sure you were. Sheesh Dave, it's not even 3 o'clock.' Cho scribbled out a word. 'Have you gone to see Dad yet? He's staying on the seventh floor, near Dumbledore's office.'

David yawned. 'Yep.' He was too tired to ask whether or not Harry had met their father. He slothfully turned the page of his book and rested his chin in his hand. His eyelids soon began to droop.

Cho eyed her brother, and then knocked his hand that supported his head from under his chin. David's head landed on the pages of the book with soft thud. He raised it again almost immediately. 'Wha-what?!'

Cho put her quill down. 'Why are you so tired? Didn't you sleep last night?'

David nodded, turning to face her. 'I did sleep. A lot.'

'Are you sick then?' Cho frowned, and put a hand to her brother's forehead in a maternal instinct. 'Did you do laps around the school or something?'

'No…' David's eyes drooped once more, before Cho poked him firmly between the eyes. 'H-hey… Don't do that…' He began to fall forward into Cho's lap.

Cho sighed, and caught him before he landed. 'Okay, off to bed with you. And don't get up until you're thoroughly recuperated.' She pushed him up. 'Go on bubba. Get some sleep.'

David stood up slowly, and sluggishly hauled himself up the stairs to his dormitory. 'G'night…'

'Good afternoon,' cooed Cho from her seat. She sighed again, and then saw Theo trudge down the stairs, frequently turning behind him to look back at the drowsy David, who looked like he was going to fall down the stairs any moment now.

'What's up with him?' Theo jerked his thumb toward him.

'Just tired, I think,' replied Cho.

Theo sat down beside her, in the seat that had formerly been David's. 'Your pop met Harry yet?'

Cho nodded. 'Yes.'

'And?'

'They met. That's it.'

'What, no heart to heart? No manly talk? No mano e mano?'

'There will be, apparently. Later, though. Daddy says I should get Harry over at his room before dinner.'

'Ah.'

Their conversation was short, and clipped. Both were slightly exhausted, Cho from the day's events, Theo from simply moping and groaning about Eri's Valentine choice. And perhaps tracking down a few of his own regular girls for a good, reassuring snog, and then if he really felt like it, persuade them to go a little further. If only he could rub them all in Eri's face. But she didn't think anything of Theo's sexcapades, let alone feel jealous about them.

* * *

Okay, I know I insisted that you read this note at the bottom, so here it is. Out of boredom and perhaps obsession, I made a video that can be seen as either Dan/Katie or Harry/Cho. Whichever you prefer. A big reason being, I'm a big fan of Katie Leung, the Scottish actress who plays Cho, and I love Dan even more. So yes. If you'd care to watch... PM me.

Oh, well... Need I say more?


	27. She Says

Okay, I had to fix what the note at the end of Intuition said. If you wanted to watch the video, PM me.

* * *

Harry was on his way to see if Cho was back at her common room, and the painting of the Fat Lady swung open for him when he saw her waiting right outside. 

'Hey,' she said, kissing his cheek. 'Are you okay?' He looked a little daunt.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous,' Harry admitted, trying to laugh. For some reason, hugging her seemed to be the most comforting thing at the moment, so he did just that, resting his forehead on her shoulder while fingering the edge of her Ravenclaw scarf, and closing his eyes momentarily.

Cho wanted to say it. She wanted to say the words, the three small, but life-changing words, as Harry wound his arms around her and held her close. _I…_ The words came up her throat, welled up. _Love…_ but she swallowed them. She was still unsure. Too insecure, to say those specific words. She didn't want her heart broken just yet. Cho rested a hand on his nape. 'Are you that scared of him?' she asked, smiling weakly.

Harry's smile was weaker. 'A little.'

They walked hand in hand, in near silence on the way to the room Cho's father currently occupied, only sharing either awkward, or sympathetic looks, and perhaps the odd bit of laughter, that really had no particular place; there wasn't anything funny, there was absolutely nothing to laugh about, but awkward silences did that to people, especially in this sort of situation. The pair only began to really talk when they neared the room, as Cho had noticed that Harry had suddenly begun to tighten his hand around hers, and had a near-permanent frown crossing his face.

'It'll be okay. You'll be fine,' she insisted gently, in an attempt to somehow alleviate his discomfort. Ooh, it made her uneasy to see him like that. Cho paused for a moment, and then said carefully, 'He'll love you as much as I do.' There. She'd _sort_ _of_ said it. Maybe it'd give Harry a hint or two.

'Yeah, I hope so.' Harry had not quite processed what she'd said just yet. But then, after a few edgy moments -Cho looking somewhat mortified that he had not replied-, it clicked. _…love you as much as I do._ He started to speak, but was interrupted when a voice called them further down the hall. Chang Senior. Harry's mouth opened and closed as he switched between looking at Cho, and her father. She was frowning only vaguely, though he could tell that she felt absolutely crestfallen. Her lips were pressed together, and her brows were slightly creased, and her eyes… Usually dark, warm depths were now pools of lament, and… Regret? Harry could see that his reply, or lack of thereof, had devastated her. 'I-I,' he stammered to reply, but her father's sudden appearance had somehow put him off.

Cho was hanging on, waiting, mentally pleading for him to say something, anything. She'd just about told him she loved him, and he'd stood there staring as if she'd grown a second head.

'Cho!' called Kai, louder than ever. He waved at his daughter's boyfriend animatedly. 'Harry!' They seemed to be in the middle of something, which was precisely why he was raising the volume of his voice. Though, Cho did not seem to be very happy. A little upset, or troubled somehow. And Harry did not seem very much at ease either. Hm. Kai let them walk over to him at their own pace, slightly quicker now that they knew he was waiting, and took the time to ponder. Harry _was_ no Cedric, it was true. Cedric was every girl's parent's dream; straight-A student with an impeccable record, Hufflepuff prefect and Seeker, and had more than his fair share of good looks. Kai knew better than to compare the two boys; both so different, but each at some point, holding his daughter's heart, and it was the only factor that he was concerned with. Bringing happiness from heartbreak was not an easy task, and Harry had apparently single-handedly completed the task, and he didn't even know it. If Harry could make Cho happy, then so far, he had his blessing.

Cho could not make eye contact with Harry after her near-confession and his lack of response. She didn't know what to say, what to think. She was now even more confused. He _seemed_ like he was going to reply, eventually, but had not. She felt her heart sink in that moment. She loved him. She loved him so much. So much she wondered how she went a single second without him, so much that she couldn't help wanting to hold him and never let go, that she felt just a little better every time he smiled, and that she wanted to do all the same for him; to be everything to him as he was to her.

They eventually reached him, Cho avoiding either of the male's gazes, and quickly dismissing herself to hurriedly walk away.

The two men watched her go, one in confusion, the other in slight disappointment and heartache.

Kai cleared his throat roughly. 'Er, well, erm…' He stuck a hand in his robe pocket. 'Care to tell me what that was all about?' He opened the arched, wooden door he was standing in front of, motioning for Harry to walk in, which he did. 'And don't leave anything out.'

* * *

Harry apprehensively looked around the round, high-roofed room, decorated simply but classily. A wide, polished desk with a few rolls of parchment and a bright blue quill in a pot of ink sitting on top was against the wall on his left, a large sleigh-bed with its headboard to the wall to his right, and right in front of him were two navy blue armchairs and a small coffee table. Was it just him, or did everything in the room seem like the type of thing that when you were at the shop, and was the item that was what everyone _wanted_, but didn't have half the money, so had to settle for something cheaper? 

'Take a seat,' said Kai, sitting down in one of the armchairs himself.

Harry sat down obediently, and looked around again.

'Tea?' asked Kai, suddenly holding a florally decorated teapot. 'Pumpkin juice? Coffee, perhaps?'

Harry shook his head. 'Pumpkin juice is fine.'

The teapot disappeared in his hand, and two gold goblets materialized on the table.

Kai reached for one, and took a long gulp. He leaned back into the chair, and eyed Harry warily. 'Well?'

Harry quickly reached for his own goblet, and drank gratefully. He hoped that it would somehow comfort him. 'Well we were just-,' he began. 'I was just a little nervous about seeing you, sir. And Cho was just trying to tell me that I'd be fine.' He did not want to say that Cho had said she loved him –in a way-, and he hadn't given the most desirable response, but Kai had said to leave nothing out. 'And erm… We sort of… Erm…' He didn't know how to put it.

Kai nodded slowly. 'Hm… I'm going to assume that you somehow disagreed, because you seem to have lost your tongue. Now,' he said, abruptly changing the subject, 'down to business.' He locked eyes with Harry, his gaze suddenly piercing. 'How long have you been seeing my daughter? Minus last year, of course.'

Harry swallowed, and said, 'Since the beginning of term sir.' He wished he could make some sort of witty comment.

'Ah.'

* * *

Cho's cheeks stung, the cold wind whipping against her delicate face, making the salt tears that ran down feel a lot worse than they really were. She sniffled a bit, and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He had understood what she meant. She knew he did. And yet, he had not replied, unless a silly stutter counted. Love had a funny thing for Cho. It took her, captivated and let her heart love, and then tore away, leaving her broken and hurt, her heart shattered. Love, she figured, did not love her. She toyed with the scarf around her neck and sighed shakily. 

She wondered whether or not if her father hadn't interrupted them, Harry would have answered differently. Maybe he would've gone straight up and said he loved her too. That might've saved the tears that were falling quite freely. Damn it, Daddy. Cho sat down on the bench behind her, and folded her legs. She was high on the Quidditch stands, empty and desolate, much like her mood. She did not want to confront Harry straight after he came out of virtual interrogation from her father. She needed time to mull it all over, and perhaps he did too. But at the moment, she had the most peculiar urge to yell out to the empty pitch that she loved him. If he didn't want hear it, then she could scream it to an unreal audience. But she resisted the strange, though quite strong, need and Cho brought her knees to her chest, and hugged them for warmth.

She would wait till tomorrow morning, she decided. Let him seek her out; she'd made her move, and all she could do now was wait for him to make his. And if he didn't… Then she'd have to give him a little encouragement. But it had not yet come to that. She sighed, and rested her chin on her knees. At least Ginny had backed off of him. Cho didn't want to, but would if she had to further tensions with the female Weasley. Mainly because she was the baby sister of Harry's best friend.

'Er… Erm… I-I…. Er-…' stuttered a voice.

Cho jumped. Bloody hell that had scared the hell out of her. She mentally sighed in relief when she saw it was just some stumbling Ravenclaw boy. A little chubby, and most likely younger than she. Cho snuffled, rubbing her nose a bit. 'Yes?'

The boy's eyes widened, and then he suddenly turned a fierce red all over his plump face. 'O-oh, so sorry! Sorry!' he wheezed. 'I d-didn't meant to interrupt! Sorry! I-I just, I just-'

Cho watched the boy stutter and stumble through his words, frowning a little. She had this effect on quite a few boys, too.

'I j-just, i-it was just, I-I-'

'Spit it out.' Cho was in no mood for sappy, love struck bollocks, at least, not from fan boys. Her gaze now resembled her father's piercing one; sober, more serious. Infinitely colder.

The boy tried to smile, but it looked more like a twitch to Cho. 'O-oh, sorry… It-it's just… The Quidditch team s-sent me… They wanted t-to know if-if there was training tomorrow… Th-that's all.' He couldn't even look her in the eye.

'I'll let them know.'

'O-ok. S-sure thing.' And then the boy stood staring at her; she was now facing the pitch again. She turned around slowly, raising a brow when she'd saw he hadn't left yet.

'You can go now.'

'R-right! S-sorry!' He scuttled off, disappearing into the dark entryway.

Cho sighed, and then pushed away the thought of her being a _tad_ too unsympathetic on the poor thing. If they couldn't handle her at her worst, then they didn't deserve her at her best. Simple as that. Though, _Harry_ had been able to miraculously cope with her at her worst… Well, sort of. The thought only brought on another wave of tears. She stood up and marched down the entryway back to the castle, unaware that she'd left her Ravenclaw scarf behind on the stand.

* * *

'So, you met her in your third year?' asked Kai, popping a bean into his mouth. Mm. Seaweed. 

'Yeah, at a Quidditch match,' answered Harry, nodding. 'She… Caught my attention pretty well.' He chewed on the bean in his mouth. Butter.

'I don't doubt it,' chuckled Kai. 'So seeing as what you've told me so far, she shouldn't come crying to me that you've been a bad boyfriend and have broken her heart anytime soon, then?' He held the box of beans in his lap, occasionally sticking his hand in for a bean or two.

Harry shook his head, trying to smile. If he didn't act soon, Cho very well could come running to Kai saying he'd broken her heart.

'Taking her to the Valentine Ball?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good.' Kai grinned at Harry. 'She bought your robes, didn't she?'

Harry nodded guardedly. 'Yes, sir. I insisted I pay for them, but she-'

'-is as stubborn as her mother,' finished Kai. 'Yes, I know. Don't worry. She will bully, tease and push your weak spots in times to come to get her way, that I can assure you. It's inevitable. She'll get her way, one way or another, just like her mother.' He shook his head, sighing. 'And don't try to stop her with all the shopping. That's about as useless as trying to make me look good in pink. You're doomed to fail.' He locked eyes with Harry. Oh, dear Lord they were Lily's eyes exactly. 'You've your mother's eyes,' he said absentmindedly.

Harry straightened in his seat. 'What?' Had Cho's father-

'Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Your father too,' said Kai, as if he'd read Harry's mind, though sounding slightly spaced out. 'You're so much like them Harry. You really are.' He chuckled to himself, and then vaguely looked into the box of beans. 'Hm. Radish, or artichoke?'

'Sorry sir, but…' Harry needed to know. 'How did you know my parents?'

Kai looked up. 'Hm? What? Your parents?' He smiled. 'You're familiar with the Order of the Phoenix, yes?' In went the artichoke-flavoured bean. 'Do you have the photo? Of the original Order?'

Harry nodded. What did Kai Chang have to do with the Order? 'But it's not with me at the moment.'

Kai smiled faintly, and then a black briefcase appeared by his feet. He bent to pick it up, and opened it, pulling out a framed photo. 'Here. I've one myself.' He handed it to Harry.

Harry took the framed picture from him, his eyes drawing to the right of the picture; his parents. His father smiled back at him, and his mother waved.

'Now,' Kai began again, 'look to the left of the picture.'

Harry did so, and standing by Dumbledore who stood next to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, was Mr. Chang, who had his arm around a good-naturedly beautiful woman. 'You were in the Order?' asked Harry incredulously.

Kai nodded casually. 'Still am, though I've had to keep a bit of a low profile lately. I haven't seen most of the Order in months, save for Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Moody will want my head at the present moment for informing you without his consultation. And the woman next to me is Cho's mother. And between you and me…' He lowered his voice. 'If it's meeting the parents you were troubled by, it's my missus you should be worried about.'

* * *

Harry left Mr. Chang's room a little more lighthearted than when he'd gone in, but was still anxious to see, to talk to, Cho. She'd left him with her father quite unceremoniously, and seemingly quite upset. He still had to tell her he loved her. Dear God, he had to tell her that. And then maybe they'd kiss and make up, and snog some more. Though their relationship consisted of far more than just the physical, Harry had to admit, he enjoyed it all very, very much. She was addictive; like an elixir, it soothed, fed and eased, and then incited. He checked his watch. Half-past 8. He'd just about missed dinner, though he wasn't hungry. At least, if he was, he couldn't feel it. He was too focused on finding Cho. 

He visited Ravenclaw Tower, and caught Eri as she was going in. Or rather, sneaking in.

'Eri!'

Eri nearly jumped, and then turned, a hand over her heart. 'Jeez Harry. Don't do that!' she whispered loudly. 'You scared the shit out of me!'

'Why were you sneaking?'

Eri opened her mouth, and then slammed it shut. 'None of your business!' She leaned on the doorway. 'What are you doing here?'

'Have you seen Cho? I need to talk to her.'

'Nup. Not lately, anyway. Saw her earlier, though. Like…' She looked up as if she was thinking, 'a few hours ago. And she didn't look very happy.' Eri gasped. '_What did you do?'_ she hissed accusingly. 'If you've done anything to hurt her, I'll have your arse nailed-'

'No, no, nothing like that,' Harry said quickly. 'D'you know where I might find her?'

Eri squinted her eyes at him and folded her arms. 'Hm… I don't know Potter… She was with you before I saw her… How am I supposed to trust you now? Hm? **HM?'**

'Er…' Harry had nothing. 'How d'you know you can't?'

Eri raised a brow. 'Touché. And it's a good thing I like you.' She thought for a moment. 'Well, she usually just goes wandering around the pitch when she's in a bad mood. Or she sleeps. It really depends what she's upset with. Cho's very moody.'

'Yeah, I know,' he muttered.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. 'Thanks anyway.'

'No problem.' Eri turned to talk to the brass doorknocker, but then faced him again as he was walking away. 'Oh, and Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'If you _have_ hurt her, you'll be sorry.'

'Is that a promise?' asked Harry jokingly.

Eri's face was anything but. 'It's a guarantee.'

* * *

Harry visited the pitch, and searched every stand and seat, finding nothing but desertion and the unpleasantly cold wind blowing around him. Slightly done in, Harry heaved up to one of the last stands, leaning on the entryway, wishing he'd miraculously find Cho sitting there, waiting for him. But knowing she had probably gone back by now, Harry knew it was a long shot, so was not too disappointed when he found no one there. He sighed heavily, and sat down on one of the abandoned seats, ignoring the cold. He supposed it would've been more than a little disheartening to think that the one you loved did not feel the same way; as Cho did. Bloody hell, why did he have to lose his nerve when her father had showed up? Had he not, he probably would've been warm, comfortable and toasty somewhere, snuggled up with Cho right now, and maybe having a good, ferocious snog. Ah, how the thought appealed. But he couldn't even find Cho at the moment, let alone snuggle with her. 

He'd let a good chance, a perfect opportunity to tell her he loved her, go to waste. Harry felt like kicking himself. But, among his clouds, was a little sunshine. She'd said she loved him, in a way. She loved him. Although his spirits were relatively low, when Harry mulled over that particular fact, he felt his heart soar. Cho loved him. He couldn't help feeling rather ecstatic, even if only a few moments earlier he was somewhat despondent over the fact that Cho was upset and… Oh dear Lord. What if she was crying? Oh God, she probably _was_. Harry recoiled at the thought; it made him squirm uneasily. It only strengthened his resolve. When he found her -and told her he loved her and kissed her witless so that any doubts or qualms she had were laid to rest-, he'd come prepared with either a box of tissues, or a very large hankie. He suddenly felt a little warmer than before.

Harry sighed, and rested his elbows on his knees, wiping his glasses offhandedly. He glanced through them as he held them, checking for any spots he'd missed. Not a spec, but something else he saw through the glasses caught his eye. A familiar blue Ravenclaw scarf was caught on the leg of a bench. Cho had been wearing a scarf earlier. Harry leaped for it before the wind blew it away completely. She really had been here, then. Though he'd thought himself inauspicious when it came to opportune moments and chance, it seemed fate, and perhaps a little luck, was on his side. Now all he had to do was find Cho.

* * *

'Hey, Cho…' said Eri softly, gently shaking Cho's shoulder. She'd gone to sleep wondering where the hell Cho was, and then woken up a little while later from the sound of soft sobs echoing in the dark coming from Cho's now-occupied bed. 'Sweetie, are you okay?' Cho was lying on her side facing away from her, so Eri couldn't see her face. 'Cho?' She reached a hand over to brush a few strands of hair away. 

Cho sobbed again, but did not reply.

Eri sighed, and then ran around quickly to the other side of Cho's four-poster, so that she was facing her. She stroked her best friend's hair. 'What happened?' she asked softly, not wanting to wake the other girls. Ooh, if Harry had done anything... She scooted further into the bed, and put Cho's head in her lap.

'I love him,' Cho whispered back, in between her tears and whimpers. 'I love him so much.'

Eri wanted to snort and say she knew already knew that. It wasn't hard to figure out, it really wasn't. But considering the current situation, Eri refrained herself. Though, she had to admit, love was probably the thing that Cho cried about most when she cried. 'Yes, I know.' She continued to stroke Cho's hair gently. She'd always envied her best girlfriend for her hair.

Cho paused, still sniffling. 'What?' she asked, confused, but did not look up at Eri.

'I know you love him,' said Eri simply, smiling down at Cho. 'Believe me, it wasn't hard to tell. I think I knew before you did.'

Cho smiled weakly. 'Oh.' She held tighter to Eri. 'Was it that obvious?'

'Sometimes.'

Cho at times hated it when Eri knew her so well, but right now was not one of them. She was grateful that Eri knew her through and through; it made it a lot easier for both of them.

'So, you love him,' began Eri. 'That isn't what's bothering you, is it?' She knew that Cho sometimes needed that extra little push in the right direction.

Cho laughed shakily. 'No, no. Of course not.' She gazed into the darkness of the room, the only light the moonlight from the window.

'So what, then?'

'I told him,' Cho said, much softer this time. 'I told him I loved him. Well, actually, I kind of implied it, but he got the message.'

Eri looked down at Cho, surprised. 'And? What did he say?' It was impossible for Harry, well, actually pretty much anyone, to not to fall in love with her, let alone not love her at all. Eri had seen the way he looked at Cho, the way he spoke to her, about her, the way he held her and touched her. There was no mistaking that he loved her.

'Nothing,' sighed Cho shakily. 'Nothing at all.'

Eri felt a spot on her thigh where Cho's head was beginning to grow wet from her renewed tears. But she ignored it, and couldn't believe what Cho was telling her. Harry hadn't said anything? Oh, the cluelessness of teenage boys was such a frustrating thing for girls their age. She did not reply, instead quietly stroking Cho's hair again, shrugging. 'He's probably still in shock,' she said finally, trying to be funny.

Cho said nothing in reply. In fact, not a peep came from her at all.

Eri frowned. 'Cho?' she asked softly. 'Cho?' She peered at her best friend's face to see that she had fallen asleep. She shook her head, laughing softly. Now how was she supposed to get back to bed? Cho's head was in her lap, and she had no desire to wake her. Eri tried to pry herself out of Cho's grasp, but Cho's persistence got her in the end; as she gently tried to pull away, Cho held tight as if she were a pillow. Eri gave up and stayed in Cho's bed, eventually falling asleep anyway.

* * *

Harry lay wide-awake on his bed, holding the covers tightly. He'd arrived at the dormitory around quarter to ten, having to sneak around and watch for teachers and prefects to get there from the Quidditch pitch. Climbing into bed soon after, Harry had fallen asleep slightly anxious, but at the same time, a little contented. The other boys were still asleep, Ron snoring terrifyingly as usual. It was now nearing dawn, the glimmer of sunlight breaking on the horizon through the window. Harry had only woken up a little earlier, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep anyway, so lay looking up at the top of his four-poster thinking. He still couldn't get over the fact that Cho loved him. The only cloud in his blue sky was that he had to tell her that _he_ loved her, and probably deal with her tears and reprimanding. He sat up in the bed, and leaned against the headboard. Perhaps he should bring flowers or chocolates or something. No, too tacky. Poetry, then? No, he was hopeless with words. He'd just have to go with good, old-fashioned snogging. 

And then there was the DA and the Order to think about. He hadn't seen any of the Order all year, except maybe the Weasleys, and as of last night, Mr. Chang. Harry stood up and rummaged through his trunk, pulling out the photograph of the Order. His parents, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Changs, Dumbledore… And Sirius. Harry had done his share of grieving over the holidays, and when Cho had come waltzing back into his arms, he'd just about forgotten completely. He felt a slight pang of guilt, but it was gone as soon as it had surfaced. Harry was sometimes incredibly mature, though, at others, as naïve as a first year. Sirius would have wanted him to be happy. It was a very good thing indeed now was a time he was being mature. Though, he'd be sure to never forget about Sirius. He was a little glad that he didn't go about it like Cho had with Cedric; isolation and endless crying. If he had, his life wouldn't be the way it was. He probably wouldn't be going out with the girl of his dreams, and would possibly even be a little detached from Ron and Hermione. Both possibilities sucked. Losing his godfather was a blow that hurt more than he could imagine, but Harry knew he had several ways to go about it. And remembering him; honouring his memory, but still living his life to the greatest possible extent was the only way he could imagine Sirius wanting for him.

Little did Harry know of the true, poignant pain of his godfather's death that would later swell and blow up in his face.

* * *

Can Harry finally spit out those 3 little words? And will Cho even listen? 

I suck at those cliffhanger questions.

Anyway, just an update as to how this fic is going stats wise as of today, 23 September 2007... 21077 hits, 205 reviews, 37 favs, 49 alerts!!

(R)(E)(V)(I)(E)(W)


	28. Everybody Says?

First, I'd just like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter, mainly because I had a hectic schedule, and a serious case of writer's block. --'' Second of all,

**_A BIG THANK YOU_**

to my loyal readers. I couldn't write it any bigger... I have gotten countless, glowing reviews, and several about the desperate, urgent need to update. Which as you can see, I have. And one more thing... And you'll all be glad to hear this...

**_I'M ON SCHOOL BREAK!!!!_**

Which means writing _all_ _day_, every day. And even quicker updates, if that's possible at my rate... Two chapters in one day is fast for me... Especially when they're ten pages long. And now... The eagerly anticipated 28th chapter...

* * *

'You alright mate?' asked Ron through a mouthful of bacon. 'You look sort of… Nervous.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,' insisted Harry, downing a goblet full of orange juice in one go. He sat facing the Ravenclaw table, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. He had her scarf tucked in his robe pocket, as well as a handkerchief. He was now busily trying to keep his resolve up, and keep an eye out for Cho at the same time. He abruptly sat upright when he spotted her walking to the Ravenclaw table with Eri. She saw him too, meeting his gaze momentarily, and then looking away quickly. She looked as gorgeous as ever, even if she didn't look like she was in high spirits. Harry didn't want to go up to her just yet; he needed a little more time to rack up his nerve. He felt the same way he had two years ago, when he'd tried to gather up the grit to ask her to the Ball; nervous, fickle, and his heart pounding so hard he wondered how on earth his chest took the impact without bursting open. She wasn't really talking to anyone; she seemed quite preoccupied with poking at her food, smiling weakly and nodding occasionally when someone addressed her.

After a suspenseful 20 minutes for Harry, Cho finally seemed to be finished with breakfast, standing up with Eri to leave. She began to walk out of the Hall, and Harry stood up, quickly following her.

* * *

He caught her a little after the doors. 'Cho,' he nearly yelled, grasping her arm. She whipped around quickly, her gaze severe for a moment, and then softening. 

'Harry,' she said simply, her expression somehow unreadable to Harry.

Harry couldn't say anything; his heart was racing, his mouth dry, and his head spinning. He quickly pulled out her scarf from his robes. 'Here.' He handed her the blue article of clothing. He could now see the disappointment in her face. 'You-you left it at the pitch.'

'Oh.' She took the scarf, and looked at it for a while. 'Thank you.' She looked over her shoulder at Eri, who was pretending to look in another direction, but Cho ignored it. 'Well, I have to go.' She moved to leave.

Harry couldn't move, couldn't speak; he was paralyzed from the mouth down. Cho turned to leave, and began to walk away. _…love you as much as I do._ She loved him. _…a place in my heart. Very much like you._ He had a place in her heart. He loved her. Dear God, he loved her. Memories flashed before his eyes, showing all he'd been through with her. _Mistletoe…_ The kiss at Christmas. _'Oh, yes, darling Hermione!'_ Cho's jealousy last year. _'Don't you start crying now!'_ The tears that could make Harry buckle at the knees and make his heart hurt in places he didn't know existed. This year's more pleasant memories suddenly flashed.

'_Why is it I never noticed you had a fan club?'_

'_Don't even think about sneaking out of the castle!'_

'_I just wanted to see you.' _

'_You're here now. That's all that matters.'_

'_If I'm that important to you, then why would you want to take it any slower?'_

'_Would you have waited for me this time?'_

'_I hate it when all they talk about is how I look. I'm not a bloody picture.'_

_'Oh look; there I go again, just SPOUTING MY BLOODY EMOTIONS AT YOU, AREN'T I? So sorry Harry darling, I'll try and WATCH IT FOR YOU! It's very-'_

Harry recalled that night in the change rooms. Desire, passion and lust had ridden him so hard, Harry knew it was useless to deny it. He wanted her. She wanted him. And now he was going to let it all go?

_'There are a… Few other things I like…'_

'_I'm paying for whatever she buys.'_

'_If you don't want to go Harry, we don't have to.'_

'_I can hold your hand now.'_

'_Admit it. You're jealous.'_

'_You don't need to pay me back, Harry.'_

That day at Hogsmeade was one he would never, ever forget. They were happy then; content in almost every way. He'd enjoyed himself more than he'd thought possible, and wanted to continue doing things like that with her for as long as he could. He wanted to wake up knowing she'd be there, and she'd be his. He wanted to show that he loved her, and give her everything she deserved. And after what seemed several days and nights of reminiscing; remembering, understanding that what he and Cho had was too valuable; too absolutely priceless, for them to just let it go, Harry found his voice.

'Cho!' He ran up to her again; she was walking quite slowly a few paces in front of him, and then she turned at the sound of his voice.

'Yes?' She was frowning slightly, though her eyes were hopeful.

Her frown began to discourage Harry, but he resolutely soldiered on. 'Ilovoo,' he puffed out.

It had certainly _sounded_ like 'I love you', at least the gist of it, but Cho needed to be sure. 'What?' she said, her frown growing deeper.

'I love you Cho,' said Harry breathlessly, though much more clearly. 'I love you so much, I- Mm…?' Suddenly he was cut off; his lips were suddenly occupied with doing something else. Or rather, kissing someone else.

Cho pressed her lips to his in a kiss; feeling a thousand things all at once, letting her impulses take the reigns as she pulled herself closer to Harry. He really did love her. She tilted her head a bit, and after a few, heart-stopping moments, Harry kissed her back with the same fervor, a hand tangling in her hair, and the other sitting on the small of her back. And when they finally pulled away, their foreheads touching, Cho closed her eyes for moment, and then said against his lips, 'I love you too.'

'That's good news,' joked Harry brashly, brushing his lips against hers and stroking her cheek with his thumb. There. He'd said it, and she'd heard. _All better_. He kissed her again.

'Harry! Harry, mate, you've got to-' began Ron as he walked out of the Hall. He reddened rapidly as Harry grudgingly pulled away from Cho and looked at him, trying hard not to scowl. 'O-oh. Sorry mate. Er, don't stop on my account.' He put his hands up in surrender. 'Erm, keep going, then.'

Harry shook his head, and then turned to face Cho again, who kissed him as soon as his mouth was in able reach of hers. Her arms wound around his neck, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Both were utterly, though quite blissfully, unaware of the gathering crowd around them, including Ginny Weasley.

They came up eventually for air, smiling, brushing their lips over each other's.

Cho pecked Harry's lips softly. It was all okay. He loved her. She loved him. It was as good as she could ever ask for right now. She suddenly froze. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see other students staring at her and Harry with ardent interest. Oh God.

'What?' asked Harry, concerned, noticing her sudden frown, though she had not said anything.

Cho slowly pulled away, her cheeks growing hot. She fiddled with her robes nervously, looking down.

Harry briefly watched her play with her robes, and then looked around. Oh, right. 'E-erm…'

Eri's booming voice broke the growing silence. 'Well!' she cried suddenly, frightening a few students standing near her. 'Let's go people! Nothing to see! Just plain old Harry and Cho!' She shooed a lot of students away, targeting particularly eager-looking male students. 'Come on, come on! This isn't a peep show!' Sometimes people were just _so_ rude. As she shooed, she came across a rather vicious-looking Ginny Weasley, who she was about to tell to leave, but quickly decided against it, detouring and walking in the opposite direction towards some other students. Christ, and here she thought _she_ could give a good scowl.

Ginny glowered at the pair standing in the centre of the now-deteriorating circle –some annoying Ravenclaw was sending everybody away-, slightly embarrassed but far too close for comfort. She did not know what had gone on earlier between them, but had simply been on her way to breakfast, and then there they were, snogging shamelessly for all to see at the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny was livid. She scowled at the pair angrily, as more students gathered around to see the disgusting spectacle, trying incredibly hard to not tackle the girl who Harry's tongue was industriously keeping busy. She did not feel the pain as her nails dug into her palm, clenching her fist tightly. Ginny turned and stomped away, recklessly pushing and shouldering more than a few students out of her way as she went. She did not need breakfast anymore; she was likely to throw it all up now anyway.

Harry and Cho didn't notice Ginny there, and did not notice her leaving either.

Cho, her head still down, let a surreptitious smile creep out from below. 'Um…' She had such a strange need to laugh and was trying so hard to not burst out. 'I… I…' She couldn't think of anything to say. 'Um…' There wasn't really anything she _could_ say. 'At least that's out of the way now,' she finally said, giggling a little.

Harry grinned scruffily. 'Yeah, I was beginning to get a little worried.' Going out of his mind over it, actually.

'God it feels good to say it,' she said laughing, and then looking up at him and offering a sympathetic smile. She glanced over at Eri, presently holding off a couple of overly enthusiastic male Gryffindor first years. She wondered for a moment whether Eri knew how much she appreciated her, especially when it came to raving, lovesick boys, and offering her shoulder before anyone else for her to cry on.

'Yeah, it does, actually.' Harry mentally repeated the words over and over, and then found himself mouthing, nearly whispering the words, but as soon as he did, hastily stopped doing so. How weird would it be if Cho had noticed him whispering love messages to himself and not to her? Though… It _did_ feel good to say it. He said it again. 'I love you.' The crowd around them had diminished considerably by then. Thank God for Eri and her ear-splitting voice.

Cho gave him a smile that made Harry's heart warm and his own mouth want to smile right back at her. 'I love you too,' she said, gently reaching for his fingers and toying with them affectionately.

'Er, I hate to break up your little love fest over there –you know I'm a romantic-,' began Eri, 'but we've got to go. And you said you wanted to post up the team training schedule on the notice board before class, so…'

Cho nodded and squeezed Harry's hand. 'I'll see you later, okay?' She kissed him quickly, before smiling again and walking down the hall, frequently turning back and smiling at Harry, and nearly tripping over Merlin knew what on more than one occasion, though each time she did, she giggled madly and had Harry wondering if Cho really was as co-ordinated a walker as she was a Seeker.

Harry watched her go and finally disappear around the corner. Though a few seconds later, her head suddenly popped back into view, smiling at him, but as abruptly as it had appeared, it was yanked back, a surprised little yelp coming from Cho. Harry was worried for a moment, and then heard insane giggling. He grinned. Eri.

* * *

'Don't forget what you have to do, Draco,' said Severus Snape coolly. 'You have orders from the Dark Lord himself.' 

Draco nodded. 'Have you talked to father yet?'

'No.' The former Potions master's answer was curt, and perhaps a little too bitter. Lucius Malfoy was getting desperate to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord if his only beloved son was doing the bidding. 'Don't forget what you have to do, Draco,' he repeated. 'It would be most unwise to go off track…'

Draco swallowed . 'When are the others coming?'

'That is none of your concern,' said Snape coldly. 'You have enough to deal with. Not to mention that meddling Potter. He will almost certainly interfere somehow.'

Draco nodded again. Killing Albus Dumbledore would certainly not be the easiest task of his school year.

* * *

_RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TRAINING AND TRYOUTS – _

_Training will be on this coming Monday afternoon at 4pm. It is imperative that anyone who cannot attend inform me beforehand, and not there at training. Tryouts will be held for a new Chaser at this time as well._

_-Cho Chang, Team Captain_

'Hopefully we'll find someone half as good as Roger was,' said Cho, pinning up the notice on the board. 'He was a shallow playboy, but he was a damn good Chaser.'

'Mm, he was good-looking too…' said Eri vaguely. 'Shame he graduated last year. I would've had fun with him…'

Cho raised a brow. 'You _did_ have fun with him. A lot. You went out with him for two months in fourth year, and then dumped him quicker than any of his other girlfriends.'

'Oh _yeah!_ That's right. Whoops.' Eri shrugged innocently. 'I forgot.'

Cho shook her head and glanced at her watch. 'We're going to be late for Potions if you keep waddling and daydreaming like that.'

Eri folded her arms. 'Alright, first thing: I am not waddling. I do not,' she gestured with her hands, '_waddle._ Second thing: Even if we are late for Potions, Slughorn won't punish us. Or you, at least. You're one of his favourites.'

Cho nearly shuddered at the thought. Slughorn was no Snape, that was for sure, but she still didn't particularly like him. Especially when he favoured her so much.

* * *

'Oh, Harry! Harry! Over here!' 

Harry looked toward the voice and upon seeing who it was, wanted to run away screaming. 'Romilda,' he said plainly as she came up to him. He had other things on his mind, and Romilda _Vane_ was not one of them. He felt great; euphoric, and not even Romilda was going to dampen his mood. He loved Cho Chang, and she loved him. It was taking quite a bit of effort to get his head around that particular fact. He suddenly noticed he was smiling.

'Hi Harry!' said Romilda brightly, clutching her bag and a couple of books. 'Where're you off to this morning?'

Harry truly couldn't remember at the moment, and really didn't care. He, Ron and Hermione were standing nearby the castle doors, still inside. He tried to wipe the smile off of his face for fear of encouraging the neurotic girl. 'Er-'

'I've got Divination, then History of Magic, –boring old thing, isn't it?- lunch, and then Muggle Studies, and after that, Herbology-'

Oh. That's right. Herbology. 'Er, that's great Romilda.' Harry turned and walked smartly toward the doors, leaving Romilda waving like she was landing an airplane.

'Who's she?' asked Hermione as Harry pushed the doors open.

'Whoever she is, she's scary,' said Ron.

Harry laughed. 'Yeah, I know. Romilda _Vane._'

'Oh, wait. I think dad mentioned someone named Vane before…' said Ron, 'some Ministry bigshot, I think. Dunno for sure.'

'Oh.'

Harry wordlessly watched Hermione and Ron talk and share looks. He couldn't help wondering why Ron was off with another Hufflepuff girl, according to Hermione, when she was right there for… Well, the taking. Ron's pride, perhaps, was his problem.

'So how's Eliza?'

'Fine.' Ron wouldn't tell her, but he was only with Eliza to prove himself to Hermione. She was nice, and she was every bit a klutz as he; it made him feel superior, better about himself.

'Have you met her sister yet?' asked Hermione. Not that she was in the least interested in Eliza, but she wanted to know whether _Ron_ genuinely was. Though he seemed like he was, the fact still remained that it was not Eliza's hand at dance class Ron had leapt for. It was hers.

* * *

'5 points to Ravenclaw!' Professor Slughorn slapped the top of his desk animatedly. 'My, my Miss Chang, you _are_ your father's daughter, aren't you?'

Cho smiled weakly at the plump Potions Master, but did not reply. Once again, the Chang name had given someone a ready-made image of her.

'Now, your Veritaserum should be enough for at least 2 vials! Both of which will be handed in to me at the end of the lesson to mature for a full-moon cycle, and whoever most successfully brews the potion will be allowed to keep one of their vials for their own use.' Slughorn's eyes took on a mischievous gleam. 'And yes, Mr. Higgins, I know this is a bit of a brain-stretcher, but as a N.E.W.T. level student, it should prove no problem for you. It's good practice!'

The boy called Higgins groaned.

'Veritaserum as an _exercise_?' asked Theo, on Cho's right. 'I mean, I'm fine with it, but sheesh. For an assessment maybe, but not as a teensy exercise. He's got Snape matched entirely. Even if he isn't half as uptight and touchy as he is.' He stirred the concoction in his cauldron slowly, and uncorked a crystal vial. 'Is it asphodel we're supposed to put in, or dragon blood?'

'Neither.'

'Oh.' He knew that both ingredients were wrong, but he was too busy watching Eri sitting across the room with Timothy, flirting and giggling. He swore as he narrowly missed knocking his cauldron over.

The class went on for what seemed far too long, Slughorn waltzing around the students and their cauldronfuls of mostly failed infusions, commenting and complimenting those few, select students he favoured, of who consisted of Cho and Theo. The majority of the class knew the general idea of brewing Veritaserum, but not to the point of a successful potion.

'Alright, separate your potions into two vials, and place both on my desk for maturing and marking.' Slughorn stopped in front of Cho's bench, and leaned down. 'You are coming to the next Slug Club meeting, aren't you?'

Like hell she was. 'Oh, well Professor,' Cho said innocently, shrugging, 'I don't know. I've got a lot of commitments, and I'm Head Girl, so I'm not sure of when something will come up.' Her being Seeker, Quidditch Captain, Head Girl and star Ravenclaw assured she could always have an excuse for everything, and anything she wanted to avoid. 'I'll have to see,' she added, putting a coquettish, charming tone in, that had whoever she used it on virtually at her feet and at her every command and whim.

It worked. 'Oh, of _course_ Cho, of course,' nodded Slughorn. 'But _do_ try to come.'

Cho smiled at the first part, and then nearly frowned at the latter. That wasn't something males were prone to doing when she was teasing, not that she did very often, but it was rather dangerous when she was, and had come as a little bit of a shock. 'Oh, well,' she said, obliging a sweet smile that had never failed her when she used it to get her way, 'I'll see.'

When Slughorn finally dismissed them, after once more subtly bringing up the Slug Club meeting with Theo and Cho, the said pair was the first out the door.

'I'll catch you later, 'kay Cho?' yelled Eri as she walked in the opposite direction with Timothy who had an arm around her waist.

Cho nodded, and Theo scowled.

After, Cho did not say anything for a while as they walked, but when Theo wouldn't stop looking back, she sighed and said quietly, 'Go after her, then.'

Theo whipped around to face her. 'What?'

'You're not fooling anybody,' said Cho, pushing a bit of hair back behind her ear. 'You fancy her.'

Theo mentally swore, and then tried to shrug it off. His cousin had a knack for reading him. 'Oh come on Cho, don't make me laugh,' he said sardonically, his lips twisting in a wry smile. 'Me? Eri?' He shook his head. 'That wouldn't work. Not going to happen.' Oh, but he somehow had a strange want for it to. 'We're too… Different.'

Cho snorted. 'Psh, yeah sure.' Theo and Eri were alike in so many ways. They were both hardy, resilient people, and usually knew what they want, and when they did, they went for them all pistols firing. They were both sharp-tongued, and though they could sometimes be impulsive; very spur of the moment, they were usually calculated, and sometimes tricky. In their comfort zones, they said what they liked; they were blunt to the point of shock, and both were so smart and clever, with the occasional thick moment that they didn't pay mind to; they simply didn't care. They didn't care what anyone thought and did as they pleased, dressed as they pleased; as peculiar as it may have been. Cho recalled one day when Eri had taken a fancy to wearing mismatching socks with shorts and two different trainers. She could think of so many ways that they were similar. 'Besides,' she continued, 'opposites attract.' Not that they were. At all.

Theo pretended to be indifferent and rolled his eyes. But why _was_ he attracted to Eri so much?

* * *

'Rook to E4.' Dumbledore rested his elbows on the rich table. 

'Hm.' The younger man leaned back into his chair and rubbed his chin. Ooh. A little rough. Kirei would beat him if she knew he hadn't bothered to shave. 'Knight to F6.' Dumbledore was one of the very few who could give him a good game of chess. 'So have you seen them together?'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Oh, yes. Quite the affectionate pair, aren't they?' he replied, not commanding his pieces, quite effectively pausing the game. 'What do you think?' There was only one couple Kai could have possibly been talking about.

Kai smiled slyly behind the hand over his chin and mouth. 'As long as she's happy, then I'm happy.' He reached over and took a sip of brandy. 'He's so much like his father; and I don't just mean his face.'

Dumbledore smiled back and picked up his own glass. 'Yes, yes I know. A living re-creation of James in nearly every way.' He swirled the burgundy liquid around, and then took a small sip. 'So what do you intend to do about Ms. Skeeter? She's quite… Persistent, isn't she?'

Kai snorted. 'Yes… Well, she's already banned from Hogwarts and the grounds, isn't she?' He rubbed his chin again. 'I haven't particularly thought about it; she isn't at the top of my priority list…'

'The press conference, is it then?' Dumbledore wouldn't have Rita Skeeter on the top of his list either. Not if he had a dearly loved daughter like Kai did. 'I've had quite a few letters inquiring about that.'

'Indeed,' sighed Kai, downing the remainder of his drink before it suddenly refilled again. 'Are we planning to hold it here, or…?'

'I expect so,' replied Dumbledore. 'There will be a lot organizing involved; how many reporters, journalists, _which_ newspapers and magazines… It will be complicated.'

Kai's lips twisted. 'Leave the business and corporate side to me, Albus. You have enough on your hands, with what the Order, Hogwarts, Harry… I'll take care of the press conference.' He took another sip of brandy. 'Have you seen Arthur lately?'

* * *

Harry was walking to the Great Hall for lunch, when Cho spotted him and nearly tackled him to the ground. 

'Harry!' she called.

Harry whipped around at the sound of her voice and then, '**AAH!**' He staggered backward a little, trying to keep his balance as Cho virtually jumped into his arms. He tried to steady himself between his books, Cho and his bag. 'I'm glad to see you too,' he laughed, adjusting his bag strap and putting an arm around Cho properly, finally securing his balance and standing upright.

Cho giggled and held tighter. Her arms around his neck, her chin was on his shoulder. Still embracing, she looked at his face. 'Hello.'

'Hello,' said Harry, grinning. He kissed her before she adjusted his now-crooked glasses. 'Thanks.'

Cho smiled, and then they began to walk towards the Hall together, his arm around her waist. 'So…'

Harry didn't say anything, but he was still grinning, watching the ground as he walked, slipping his books into his bag.

'Did dad give you a hard time last night?' she asked, slightly frowning and turning her head to face him.

'No,' said Harry, 'no it was fine. He's very…' He searched for the right word to describe him. 'Unconventional.'

Cho smiled. 'Yeah, he is. Weirdo, if you ask me,' she said, laughing. 'Anything else I don't know?'

Harry nodded. 'He… he knew my parents,' he said softly.

Cho's smile was replaced with a sympathetic frown. 'Oh.' They'd stopped walking. 'I-I didn't know, Harry. I really didn't.' She pressed her lips together and her brows creased.

Harry smiled weakly and shook his head. 'It's ok, it's fine. I guess you would've told me if you did,' he said, sighing.

'I would've,' replied Cho quietly, trying to smile. 'Did he tell you anything else?'

'Your dad's in the Order,' continued Harry, 'I suppose you didn't know that either.'

At this, Cho frowned. 'Well, I did, actually,' she confessed timidly. 'I knew that he was in the Order, but I didn't know he knew your parents.'

'So why didn't you tell me?' Harry had been elated five minutes ago, but now felt a little angry. 'You didn't tell me that you even _knew_ about the Order,' he said, his temper rising.

'I didn't think it was relevant,' said Cho quietly. 'We never talked about it; never discussed anything related to it, you couldn't expect me to just bring it up out of the blue.' She took his hand and held it her own, massaging reassuringly. 'I didn't know whether you knew or not.'

Harry swallowed, and felt a twinge in his chest. He did not reply, but let Cho press herself against him, her arms around him.

Cho hugged her now-annoyed boyfriend. 'If sorry is what you want to hear, then-'

'It's not,' interrupted Harry. It really wasn't. 'It's just…'

'What?'

Harry sighed and put his arms around her. He didn't want anything left unsaid between them; nothing barring them from each other. No more hiding, no more secrets; no more things left till the end to blow up right back at them. No lies, no half-truths or hidden agendas; they needed to be open now, completely honest. If there was something on the one's mind, it was better to lay it out for the other than to let them guess and possibly assume the worst. 'I… I don't want to keep anything from you, Cho.' Even though he'd probably end up having to anyway.

'What?' Cho frowned for a moment, and then tried to understand. 'No more secrets, then?'

Harry shook his head. 'No more secrets. No,' he gestured with his free hand, 'half-truths. Nothing that isn't-'

'-completely honest,' Cho finished. She smiled at her boyfriend. 'Fine by me.' She leaned into him, her face in his chest. 'So if something's on your mind, you better tell me. It isn't always easy to guess, you know,' she mumbled into his chest.

'I will.' Harry nodded. He didn't know it now, but keeping things from Cho could be the only way to keep her safe.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat across from each other in the Great Hall, poking at their food, giving in to the awkwardness between them. 

'Do you…' Hermione began slowly, 'do you still want to take me to the Ball?' She had to ask sometime. And she was not going to go with someone who didn't want to go with her. 'I mean, you can take Eliza if you want.'

Ron snapped upright. What was she going on about? 'What? Hermione-'

'It's fine; I can find someone else to take me. I'm sure Eliza will be delighted to go with you-'

Ron frowned. Why the hell would he want to take Eliza to the Ball when he had her? 'Look, 'Mione-'

'No, no Ron, if you want to take someone else, I completely understand.' She had to be mature about it. She was not going to cry, and lose her mind over it. And if that meant losing Ron to a thick fifth year Hufflepuff for Valentines, then that was the price she'd pay. She was not going to go down like a child. 'You and Eliza seem to get along very well, and I'd like to-'

'Hermione!' bellowed Ron, startling the students around him. He ducked down a little, and then said more quietly, 'I'm not taking Eliza, alright? I'm taking you, and that's that.' No explanations needed.

'What for?' asked Hermione crossly. 'You fancy Eliza, so you should-'

'I don't fancy Eliza!' exclaimed Ron, once more frightening the surrounding students. He quickly turned red, before repeating, quietly this time, 'I don't fancy her, alright? Just leave it alone, 'Mione.'

Hermione frowned. 'So why are you always with her?' she snapped, putting down her fork. 'You're always going around with her, -you don't even want to study with me anymore- and she's all over you like bees to honey!' She noticed the amount of students staring at her, and quickly lowered her head. 'What do you mean you don't fancy her?'

'I just don't!' Ron leaned across the table. 'I really don't 'Mione. She's… She's just a friend. That's all. I swear.'

'So why did you say you didn't have a Valentine?' Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. 'You had _me_,' she muttered under her breath.

'What?' Ron heard the Valentine bit, and then she'd mumbled something very quietly, and all he'd heard was burbles. 'I just said I didn't have one because I wasn't sure!' he defended. 'You were always going around as if I didn't mean bogeys to you, and I didn't know whether you wanted us as Valentines! And if I did the wrong thing, you'd have gotten mad…'

Hermione opened her mouth, but then looked over at Ron; considered him thoughtfully. He guiltily avoided her gaze. She tentatively reached out a hand and put it over his, making him jump, nearly snatching his hand back, and look up at her. 'I didn't mean to, Ron,' she said apologetically. 'You just seemed… uninterested. You didn't seem to care very much, so I suppose I had to act the same way to feel better.' She should've known better. This was Ron Weasley she was dealing with, after all.

Ron looked at her hand over his. She still hadn't removed it. '…Valentines, then?' he mumbled, very, very quietly.

Hermione beamed. 'Valentines.'

Ron couldn't help needing to look at her smile. That felt so much better than her frown. He grinned at her, and then looked at her hand again. It was warm. They suddenly noticed the students around them, staring with interest. Ron felt his own hands grow clammy, and they pulled their hands away hastily.

'Why do you two look so guilty?' asked Harry as he sat down next to Ron, Cho sitting beside him.

'W-we were just-'

'N-no reason!'

Cho and Harry simultaneously blinked and raised their eyebrows. 'Er, if you say so.' Harry shrugged and then turned to Cho, who giggled.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ron, who smiled back.

Cho spotted the mutual look, and Harry turned to see, but it was already gone. Hermione and Ron had quickly swiped the smiles off and were now paying very close attention to the food on their plates.

'Did we miss something?' Cho asked slowly.

'Erm, no, nothing at all,' said Hermione quickly.

Ron shook his head.

Harry and Cho weren't in the least convinced.

* * *

'Is everything alright, Gin? You weren't at class at all this morning,' said Amy, as she closed the door behind her. 'Is something the matter?' 

Ginny muttered something into her now-soaked pillow.

Amy walked over to Ginny's four-poster and sat down beside her. 'What's the matter?'

Ginny turned her head, revealing her mottled face and red nose from crying. 'N-nothing.'

But Amy was not won over. 'You're a terrible liar,' she said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. 'Come on, what is it? Is it Michael? Didn't you break up with him last year?'

Ginny shook her head. 'No, it's not Michael.' Amy was a close friend; the closest she had.

'Then what-' Amy paused. 'It isn't- it couldn't be- Oh, Ginny; it isn't Harry, is it? I thought you were over him.'

'Well,' said Ginny shakily, wiping her eyes, 'I'm not. And now he's with that stupid Ravenclaw again.'

Amy shrugged. 'Well, she _is_ the best-looking girl in school. And she's smart too. At least he's not going out with Eloise Midgen,' she tried to joke, but failed miserably, sobering the instant Ginny frowned at her pathetic joke. 'She isn't that bad, is she?'

'She is!' wailed Ginny, sitting up. 'She's all Miss Perfect, and she's such a flirt! She's gone out with all the best boys in school, including Harry!'

'Oh, I'm sure she's not as bad as you think Gin,' said Amy. 'Just try to take your mind off of Harry for a while, okay? You don't need him, you can have any boy in school.'

'Except the one I want,' sniffed Ginny. 'What's so good about Cho anyway?'

Amy shrugged again. 'I'd answer that, but it might make things worse.' She pulled a tissue from the box on Ginny's bedside and handed it to her. 'There are plenty of boys just as good as Harry, aren't there?'

'No. No one's as good as Harry,' said Ginny, blowing her nose. 'No one.'

'Just do yourself a favour and _try_ to get over him, alright Gin? As far as I can tell, he only brings you misery.'

Ginny nodded. 'I suppose you're right.' Like hell she was going to give up Harry. 'I'll try.' Two fingers were crossed behind her back.

* * *

You know what to do now, right? 


	29. An Author's Thanks and Apologies

**_An Author's Sincerest Apologies..._**

I apologize profusely again and again at the slowness and pace I'm currently at. I know I said super quick updates, which I honestly thought I was going to do, but two factors have rendered me inoperative from doing so.

**_1)_** _My laptop has recently been infected with a virus, and I am considering wiping my computer and starting from scratch. Of course I have already backed up my files if I wish to do so. The laptop keeps shutting down from a fatal error, and the virus has infected various places of the system, the computer is exceptionally slow... the list goes on._

**_2)_** _To add to this nuisance, I am in the process of writing a very long chapter, as the chapter after that one will be the Ball. This chapter so far has 13 pages, longer than any of its predecessors._

I do apologize once more to those readers who were especially looking forward to turbo updates coughcough **oioi, harrychofreak (so sorry for your tears), and lizzeythelizzard.**

I am also considering writing a short sidestory for Stars in the Sky, to shall we say, ease the pain a little, while waiting for the next chapter? Although, I'm still in the conference room with myself for that so no guarantees...

**_And My Many, Many Thanks to You..._**

I would also like to take this moment to thank all the faithfuls; the loyal readers who have followed this story from it's small beginnings and reviewed just as faithfully, even when the chapter wasn't so great. Sorry if I've missed you; these are just readers who I've personally noticed.

**Chang Kuei - loyal as ever, though I haven't seen you in a while. My story misses you. And thank you for referring your cousin Nekomi Kuei to this story, by the way.**

**Energeezer - short, simple, and snappy are your reviews, but I'm grateful all the same.**

**Zadok - also a simple reviewer, but you've been there since the beginning, reading and reviewing, and for that, I thank you.**

**Miss Tutankhanum - you always manage to review; even when you aren't logged in... My many thanks.**

**Trayus - a great writer as well as reviewer. I'd like to recommend your story _Over Coffee_ to everyone who is reading this. It's on my favourites, and I love it. And I'm very, very fond of the way you ended it. It just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and for some surely insane reason, I giggled. . **

A quick apology to those I haven't mentioned. These are just readers who I've personally noticed.

And I absolutely _must_ thank the big reviewers; those who have given me well-rounded, in-depth, detailed feedback on the story, and have expressed their personal opinions of the story as well as advising me on various points:

**The Phoenix King - A bit of a big name in the Harry/Cho section, due to your much-loved stories of HP and the Fury of the Elements and others... Probably my best reviewer to date, though you only hopped on the Stars in the Story wagon a few chapters on. Some of the best advice and feedback I've ever gotten, so thank you.**

**Shaneehz - Your reviews aren't as long as Phoenix's on the site, but at school you hound me ceaselessly. At least, you used to before you frickin' left for pissin' Fiji. Damn it. **

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Just try to control yourselves before it arrives.


	30. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Okie dokie kiddies, here is the longest chapter I've written so far; 22 pages on Microsoft Word. It took a while, but it's here. I finally managed to get to a computer with internet access (the one I'm using as a substitute, though a very wonderful Toshiba laptop, has none) at my friend's house. Ironically, it's the girl I based the character Eliza off. And yes, her name too, is Eliza. She's laughing at me as I type this.

Anyway, enjoy. And there's a little somethin' somethin' for the people who've eagerly been awaiting a... Together scene. Ahem.

* * *

The next several days proved only more stressful for Hogwarts students as the Valentine Ball neared; a mere week and a half away, along with dance lessons, classes, Quidditch training, and for some, the DA. Girls rushed around with letters and packages, usually about, or containing, their dresses and accessories, while the boys looked on shaking their heads, wondering why in the bloody hell was it such a life-changing issue whether your dress had frills, or whether your heels were too high or not high enough. Such boys included Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

'Can't they just pick a dress and shut up? As long as they look halfway decent, I'll be happy,' remarked Dean as he watched a girl squeal excitedly with a large box in her arms, running down the corridor.

'Parvati had me ordering in catalogues for weeks,' said Seamus. 'She finally picked a dress last week with her sister. She won't show it to me though.'

'Hermione won't show me either,' said Ron, 'she says it's got to be a surprise.'

The three boys snorted in unison.

'Hey Ron,' said Seamus, 'where's Harry?'

Ron shrugged. 'Dunno. I think with Cho somewhere.' He actually hadn't the slightest as to where Harry was at the present moment, although, it was likely he was with Cho anyway.

Dean nudged Ron, and lowered his voice. 'DA's on later, right?'

Ron nodded. 'Yeah. You coming?'

Dean nodded. 'You?'

Ron grinned. 'Wouldn't miss it.'

'Is Harry?'

Ron scoffed. 'He will. Cho'll drag him if she has to.'

And then they cracked up laughing again, knowing Harry was probably the most whipped boyfriend at Hogwarts.

* * *

'Ha-Harry! Let go!' squealed Cho as she tried to pull away from her persistent boyfriend, who presently had his lips on her jaw. 'I've got to go- Harry!' She felt his lips on her neck again. 'I've got Transfiguration!'

'No you don't,' mumbled Harry, pressing his mouth against her neck. He tightened his arms around her and kissed his way up to her mouth.

'Harry- Mm…' Cho momentarily gave up, and wound her arms around Harry's neck. She rubbed the back of his neck.

'Why are you so intent on leaving?' asked Harry as he snuck a hand beneath her jumper.

'I'd rather avoid punishment.'

'Not even for a snog?'

'Depends on how good the snog is.'

'I'd better make it a good one then, hadn't I?'

'Mm, I think you had.'

The pair did not emerge from the broom closet until well after Transfiguration was over.

* * *

The afternoon came soon enough, and the Room of Requirement was now filled with the members of the DA.

'I'd just like to thank everyone for coming today,' said Harry, adjusting his tie and wiping a smear of lip-gloss from the corner of his mouth. 'I'm not going to be teaching you anything new, but you can take this time to practice any spells you need to. I guess if you need help with spells, then me or, actually, Hermione's here to help.'

Hermione's eyes widened, and then she was exceedingly tempted to go and slap Harry's head. Fortunately for Harry, she did not.

For an hour or so, students around the room performed different spells, from the basic Stun, to the more advanced Patronus Charm.

Harry tried to go around the room and check on other students, but he found it incredibly hard to leave Cho's side as she aimed her spells at a dummy. 'Maybe we should start a duelling club or something,' she laughed as he took the hand her wand was in and put his other arm around her waist. 'Or not.'

'Maybe we should,' said Harry, grinning as Cho playfully pushed him off. He shook his head and walked over to where Hermione was lecturing Ron on the importance of wand technique.

'You can't just wave it like you're directing air traffic Ron! That could be dangerous!'

'Er, 'Mione, isn't that the point of hexes? To be dangerous?'

'Having fun, I see,' sniggered Harry.

Ron scowled. 'Shut up.'

'Are you two up for dueling?' asked Harry. 'It might be better practice than aiming at unresponsive mannequins.'

'Yeah! That'd be brilliant!' said Ron, grinning. 'Better than 'The Importance of Wand Technique' over here.'

Hermione slapped his arm.

'Everybody pair up!'

Minutes later, the DA had been split into pairs, and they were lining up to duel.

Luna walked over to one side as Neville uneasily pulled out his wand. 'I-I don't mean to hurt you or anything…'

'It'll be fine, Neville,' said Luna, sighing and pulling out her wand.

'Stupefy!'

'M-morbidius!'

Neville flew backward from Luna's Stun, his own spell unsuccessful, and landed with a thud on the stone floor.

The pairs went by, with not much harm done; the common bruise and scratch here and there, but nothing particularly serious. Spells flew back and forth, and the Room echoed with students' shouts and cries.

It was now Ron and Hermione's turn. They walked to opposite ends, and pulled out their wands.

'D-d'you want me to go easy?' asked Ron fretfully. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either.

Hermione frowned. 'No.'

'O-oh. Fine then.' Ron felt slightly embarrassed now. A few boys on the side did nothing to hide their sniggers. He gripped his wand tighter with a sweaty hand. He steadied himself, and yelled, 'Incarcerous!' Ropes appeared and flew toward Hermione, who reacted instantly.

'Diffindo!' The ropes were slashed down, dropping to the floor. She considered casting Furnunculus to have boils break out all over him, but instead shouted, 'Locomotor Mortis!'

Ron's legs snapped together, and he waved his arms around for balance. 'Aaaaah!' Much to his chagrin, he fell backward.

Hermione gasped, and then guiltily bit her lip. She ran over to the fallen Ron, who was on the floor, scowling. 'Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry! It was just- I was going to-' She was finding it very hard to put together a sentence.

Ron didn't say anything, but folded his arms and motioned to his legs. 'D'you mind undoing it now?'

Hermione quickly did so, and reached down to help him up, but Ron refused, getting up and narrowly missed clobbering his head against Hermione's.

A few more pairs dueled, until it was finally the rather anticipated duel of Harry and Cho.

They stood on opposite ends of the room, wands at the ready.

Harry was hesitant; he didn't want to do anything that would have her in a foul mood afterwards, and he didn't want to hurt her. He decided on the spell he used most.

'Expelliarmus!'

Cho flew backward, but somehow managed to keep hold of her wand. She struggled to sit up, and then aimed her wand. 'Petrificus Totalus!'

Harry's reaction was too slow. He instinctively took a step backward, but suddenly his limbs locked, his body snapping into rigidity. He fell backward moments later. Ron snickered behind him.

Cho pulled herself up, and then ran to Harry. He lay flat on his back on the floor, staring up at her. She reversed the spell, and helped Harry to his feet. He rubbed his backside.

'That hurt.'

Cho giggled. 'Sorry. I didn't think a Body Bind would be so damaging to… That part of the body.' That very, very fine part of the body.

Ginny glared at the two who were so flagrantly flirting for all to see. Why hadn't she gone after Harry as a partner? She was stuck with Anthony Goldstein, who was ogling her like no tomorrow. Ginny sighed to herself. She'd have her way. Somehow.

* * *

When they'd all called it a day and had begun to head for the door, Ginny stayed behind.

'Harry!' she called from further in the room right before he walked out.

Harry turned. 'Yeah?'

'C-could you help me with a spell or two?' she asked, smiling helplessly. 'I can't seem to get them right at all.'

Harry looked at Cho who was already out the door. 'Just give me a minute.' When Cho frowned, he reassured her. 'It's nothing. I'll catch you later.' He kissed her cheek, and walked over to Ginny.

Cho reluctantly let him go, and when the door closed behind him, she couldn't help a feeling of unease. And though she couldn't shake it off, she sighed and began the walk to Ravenclaw Tower. She had to learn to trust him _completely_, even when it came to other girls.

'What's up?' asked Harry, glancing at his watch. 8:58pm. If he made this quick, he could still meet Cho afterwards.

'Well,' began Ginny, fingering her wand delicately, 'I'm having trouble with some spells…'

'Which ones?'

'Expelliarmus,' blurted Ginny, saying the first spell that came to mind. She didn't have any trouble with that spell, really. But it would make Harry stay.

'Expelliarmus?' asked Harry. It was a pretty basic spell. 'I thought you could do that one.' He recalled her casting it last year.

'I-I can't, really,' said Ginny. 'I was wondering if you'd show me.'

Harry sighed. Showing her wouldn't take too long, would it? 'Erm, so disarm you, then?'

Ginny nodded. 'I guess so.'

Harry walked to the other end of the room. 'Ready?'

Ginny nodded again.

Harry drew his wand. He hoped this wouldn't hurt her. 'Expelliarmus!'

Ginny was knocked backwards into the air, and she landed with a soft thump.

Harry ran over to check if she was hurt. 'Are you alright?'

Ginny was sitting up now, her wand nowhere in sight. She nodded. 'I'm fine.'

Harry offered her his hand and helped her up.

'Thanks,' she said, dusting herself off.

'Is that all?' asked Harry, tucking his wand away, and scrounging around for hers. He found it near where he'd previously been standing when he'd disarmed her, and picked it up. He jogged to Ginny and handed it back.

'Oh, well…' Ginny was truly running out of excuses. She fingered her wand again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She stepped closer to Harry so she was looking up at him.

Harry looked down at Ginny. She was awfully close. What was she doing this close, anyway? He blinked awkwardly.

Ginny looked up at him, daring to step even closer. She leaned up…

Harry suddenly found himself very uncomfortable. Not only was Ginny's face a hell of a lot closer than it had been two seconds ago, but his face seemed to be moving towards it.

Ginny reached for Harry's hand, but to her dismay, the action alerted him, and he jerked his hand away. He suddenly pulled away.

'Ginny…' Harry shook his head. 'This isn't… I don't-…' This was wrong. There was only one girl in the world he wanted to have been, should've been, kissing. And it wasn't the one standing in front of him. 'I can't.'

Ginny frowned. 'Why not?' No, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was moving away from her, stepping backward toward the door. 'Harry,' she pleaded gently, reaching a hand out to him.

Harry kept moving back, and then finally ran for the door. He stopped there, the door wide open. 'I'm sorry, Ginny.' He sighed. 'It isn't like that between us. It can't be.' He didn't want it to be. 'You'll find someone else, Gin. Just… Just not me. Cho is my girlfriend, and…' And I love her. Harry shook his head. Then he left, the door closing behind him.

Ginny clenched a fist. It hurt. It all hurt so much. Too much. Why did she have all the bad luck in the love department? The one she wanted was the one she couldn't have; he didn't want her anyway, and the ones who wanted her were the ones she didn't fancy in the least. She was getting tired of this rejection thing too; he had rejected her too often. She didn't know it, didn't think it yet, but it'd be a long, thorny ride before she really got over Harry Potter. Ginny left the room and ran to Gryffindor Tower, tears already welling in her eyes.

* * *

'I said I was sorry,' muttered Hermione as she and Ron moseyed to the common room. 'Why are you so touchy now?'

Ron didn't reply but kept his gaze securely planted on his feet as he walked, somewhat scowling. Here she went again; being all smart and fussy. Being Hermione.

Hermione sighed, now annoyed at his pig-headedness. They'd resolved the major problem, so she had no idea why Ron was being such a prat. 'Again, you could always take Eliza…'

'I don't want to bloody take Eliza! I just want to take you!'

After taking in his own outburst, Ron's eyes widened and he turned away quickly, suddenly finding the floor extraordinarily fascinating once more. 'I'm not taking Eliza,' he mumbled, 'so stop saying that.' His face was flaming redder than his hair.

Hermione frowned slightly. 'So what's your problem?!' she snapped. 'Why do you still keep acting like an immature little-little _BOY?!_' She stomped up the stairs ahead of him, and left Ron staring pensively after her. In truth, he indeed _was_ an immature little boy, not that he knew it. Though even if he did, he'd probably never admit it.

But she was rather cute when she was mad.

* * *

Harry was walking, well, more like sprinting actually, to Ravenclaw Tower, when he spotted Draco Malfoy and a few Slytherins sauntering towards him. He dodged around the next corner, hoping they hadn't seen him. An encounter with them would only slow him down. The Slytherins walked right by the passage he'd run into. Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief, and peeped around the corner to see where they where headed. His eyes widened. They were heading for the Room of Requirement. He wanted to follow them, but he was presently outmatched as far as numbers went, and none of them were even supposed to be out of their dormitories at this hour. Harry cursed, and quickly pulled back when one of the other Slytherins whipped around at the sound of a voice. Harry hastily made his way to another corridor that led from the passageway, and then ran from there toward Ravenclaw Tower. He hadn't even thought about whether Ginny might still be in there.

Harry was near the entrance to the Tower when he was yanked from the side into a closet, a hand clamping securely over his mouth. 'Hey- AAHMMF!!' He struggled in retaliation; his bawling muffled against the surprisingly soft hand, and was pushed against the closed door strappingly. 'MMM! MMMM!!!!'

'Shh! Harry! Calm down!' hissed a very familiar, very female, Scot accented voice. A lit wand was raised, and Cho's frowning, but slightly amused face came into view.

Harry relaxed against the door, and Cho slowly removed her hand.

'Piss Harry, you fight like a girl,' she muttered, folding her arms. 'All wailing and wriggling like that.' She raised her wand higher. 'Lumos Maxima,' she whispered. The light from her wand grew brighter, and suddenly they could see the inside of the closet around them.

'I don't fight like a girl,' said Harry defensively, adjusting his glasses. His male pride and ego had just been dealt a very severe blow.

'Shh, quiet down,' hissed Cho, dismissing his argumentative tone. 'Filch is rounding near the tower. I could go in myself and say I was on patrol or something, but I guessed you'd have come sooner or later. I couldn't let you get in trouble like that, now could I?'

'Oh, right. Thanks.' Harry scratched his temple. 'So… What do we do now?'

Cho shrugged innocently. 'You tell me. Is there…' She stepped closer to him, and brought her lit wand up to their faces. '…Anything in particular, you want to do?'

* * *

'Hey Dad, why didn't Mum come with you?'

'She wanted to,' said Kai to his youngest, 'but I'm afraid your mother's got a very nasty case of the cold. At least, I think it's a cold. She's got one hand constantly ablaze, and the other a block of ice, as well as the runny nose and the coughing. She's taking Pepperup by the hour, but it's a rather dreadful case, and with all that steam coming out of her ears, she really can't take anymore than she is now.' He flipped through his business diary. Oh dear. He had an appointment, breakfast to be exact, with Scrimgeour on Monday. Kai scribbled it out. He'd have to owl Adelia to say he would have to take a raincheck. He was meeting with the Dumbledore and the Order that day. '…But she wanted to, believe me, she wanted to. I had to fix her to the mattress and run out the door to keep her at home. Probably out of those binds by now, and she'll have my head for it later…' he muttered to himself. His wife had been rather fervent to come and console her only daughter, and perhaps spoil her only son, so falling ill and not being able to had been rather frustrating, for the both of them. He'd had to use all his persuasive wiles, not that they had any effect on his wife anyway, so eventually resorted to magic to keep her at home. He would have a very terrifying force to deal with when he got back. Come hell or high water, Kirei Chang was a fearsome adversary. And wife.

David crossed his legs in the large armchair, chewing on the huge gummi dragon teeth his father had brought him and grinned. 'Mum's going to kill you later.' David knew that his mother had Dad on a diamond leash and collar; his father knew not to make her angry, but apparently he'd made an exception this time, and was going to face the horrendous consequences when he got home. 'Did you bring any Unmelting Ice Cream? They don't sell it at Honeydukes… I haven't had any since Cho brought some home last Christmas when she went Christmas shopping at Diagon Alley…'

'Oh, I knew I'd forgotten something,' said Kai, snapping his fingers. He hadn't really forgotten, though. It was just that the only supplier of Unmelting Ice Cream, Florean Fortescue, had gone missing recently, and he had no wish nor need to share that information with his son. It would only worry him. Although, it would probably be all over the papers tomorrow morning anyway. 'Sorry Davey. I'll bring you some next time.' He closed his diary and put his quill back into the pot. 'Where's Cho, by the way? I didn't see her at dinner.'

David shrugged. 'Dunno.' But he could make a very good guess. 'Probably with Harry.' He didn't know about the DA meeting tonight, but with Harry was the closest he could gather.

Kai smiled at his only son and shook his head. 'I see.' He reached over and pinched a gummi tooth from David. 'I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two,' he chuckled. He liked Harry, and by Merlin's beard, he knew Cho liked him too, a lot, but he'd rather his daughter at least _try_ to keep her clothes on around him. She was serious about him, Kai could tell, and it was not the same thing that she'd shared with Cedric. Kai was a little hesitant, but he knew his baby girl was falling in love, or might already be in love with Harry. And that meant he would have to somewhat let her go; let his own, unyielding bonds extend to the one she loved. It would not be easy.

'Are you leaving before the Ball?' asked David.

'No,' said Kai, 'no I don't think so. I'm staying until the press conference. And it'll be less of a hassle for everyone if that's held _after_ the Ball. Speaking of which, who are you taking?'

David dropped his gummi tooth. 'E-erm, w-well, I haven't really thought about it much…' He would never admit it to his father's face, but he was complete crap with girls, much to his own embarrassment and shame. The typecast male Chang was supposed to be at the very _least_, smooth and suave with the opposite sex; either a rising Casanova, Prince Charming or Romeo. Someone who knew how to talk to girls, how to please them and all that stuff Theo was a master at, and he was not. Theo was the genuine Chang male; set aside the playboy nature that only some male Changs had, and David, though good-looking and as polite, refined and courteous as a boy could get, was the black sheep in the male Chang gene pool. He could not talk to a girl to save his life, except for, rather ironically, the one girl that every other boy couldn't so much as pluck up the courage to talk to; his sister Cho. She was the only girl other than their mother that he could really talk to and have a perfectly normal conversation with without stuttering, completely freezing, or blurting out the wrong words or the right words the wrong way. Of course, this particular ability had countless boys asking him to talk to Cho for them, which he never did anyway.

'So, you don't have a date yet? The ball's next week.'

'I-I know.' David swallowed, and twiddled his fingers in his lap. 'I don't know if I even want to go,' he said, trying to laugh.

'Hm.' Kai, like he did with Cho, knew exactly what was bothering his son. He knew David would never say so, for family expectation and pride, as well as personal pride's sake. He mentally noted to tell Cho to talk to David about his little problem. David would listen to his sister, and with her, perhaps wouldn't be so ashamed. At least, not as ashamed as he would be if he were talking to his own father about it. 'Well,' he said, shrugging, 'it's up to you. You don't have to go if you don't want to.' Though maybe talking with Cho would change that. 'Although, you'd better go back to your dormitory now. I don't want you caught sneaking out and about _too_ late at night. If anyone catches you on your way back, tell them I sent for you, and they can check with me.'

David nodded. 'Ok. 'Night Dad. I'll see you in the morning.' He struggled to lift himself out of the comfy chair he'd been sitting in for the past hour or so, and took the gummi dragon teeth with him as he left his father's room.

When his son was gone, Kai sighed and rubbed his temples. Now Mad-Eye, his wife _and_ Cho were going to butcher him.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning wonderfully euphoric. No nightmares, no cryptic dreams. Just an incredibly satisfying snog session with Cho, and then a brilliant good night's sleep. He'd slept easy that night, knowing that he loved Cho, and she loved him back. Not even the morning paper's mention of people going missing dampened his mood, at least not by much. He sat on his bed with Dean, Seamus and Ron, flicking through the Prophet. Florean Fortescue, the owner of the ice cream parlour at Diagon Alley who'd given him free sundaes, and Mr. Ollivander were among the missing.

'And I liked that ice cream man too,' said Ron, shaking his head.

Harry knew that Voldemort was behind it somehow, but presently could not do anything about it. He would have to see Dumbledore later, but his mood was still bright. He hopped out of bed, and nearly bounced to Ravenclaw Tower, much to the annoyance of the boys he passed by who could tell where he was going. Harry usually didn't like being envied, but this particular instance didn't seem that bad. He nearly collided with Luna on the way too.

'Ooh! Harry! Hello,' she said, smiling, adjusting her wand tucked behind her ear.

Harry grinned back. 'Sorry about that,' he replied, fixing his glasses. 'I didn't see you there.'

'It's alright. You're off to see Cho, then?' she asked, turning to look back in the direction from which she came 'Did you know her mother is a subscriber to the Quibbler?' she said distractedly. 'You really like her, don't you Harry? She's rather pretty too, isn't she?' Her questions were a little random and spontaneous.

Harry shook his head, but his grin grew wider. To hell with like. He loved her. 'Yeah. She's amazing,' he blurted. He didn't even notice the romantic cheesiness of what he'd just said. 'Neville's taking you to the Ball, right?'

Luna nodded. 'I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever ask me or not.' And then she seemed to look over Harry's shoulder. 'I should be off now. I'll see you, Harry.'

Harry nodded. 'See you.' And then it was back to the bouncing toward Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Cho knocked on the door to David's dormitory and waited for a response. She'd gotten a late night message from Dad to talk to her little brother about the Ball. He, apparently, was dateless. Nor did he intend on actually going. At least, the message was there when she'd arrived back from snogging Harry's witless.

'Come in!' shouted several voices.

Cho opened the door, and upon stepping into the room, saw several stunned faces, not amongst them was her brother who, still in his pyjamas, bounded off of his bed and turned to the other boys. 'Oh, come off it. It's just my sister,' he laughed. He turned to Cho. 'What is it?'

Cho guided her brother out of the room, twiddling her fingers at the other boys whose jaws were still hanging when she closed the doors. 'Just a quick chat.' They went down to the common room, and sat on opposite ends of the lounge, Cho casting a Soundproofing bubble around them. 'So…'

'So…?' David hadn't the damnedest why his sister wanted to 'chat'. 'What do we need to chat about?'

'I heard you're not going to the Ball,' said Cho, examining her fingernails. 'And you don't have a date either.'

'Who said that?!' asked David heatedly. The last person in the world who he wanted to know about his girl problem was his big sister. 'Th-that's not true! I-I am going to the Ball! I am!'

Cho didn't take her eyes off her fingernails but said, 'Dad told me so.' Her gaze shifted quickly to him. 'Are you telling me he's lying, or that he doesn't know what he's talking about?'

Their father was no liar, and it was hardly ever that he did not know what he was going on about. David avoided his sister's eyes and did not reply.

'Hm.' Cho put her hand down and crossed her legs on the blue sofa to face him. 'Why aren't you going? Because you don't have a date?'

David nodded. 'Yeah,' he said sheepishly.

'So why don't you have a one? There are still plenty of dateless girls around. I think.' Cho didn't know about her brother's lady troubles, but was very soon about to figure out.

'I… I…' David stumbled. 'It-… I can't-…'

'Can't what?' asked Cho, frowning. _Oooh._ _Riiiight._ 'Can't talk to girls?'

David's head snapped to face her, and his face fell.

Cho didn't want to, knew it wasn't wise to, and she'd seem very insensitive if she did, but couldn't help bursting out laughing. _That _was why he was dateless? 'Oh-,' snort, 'you're-,' snicker, 'kidding me-,' giggle, 'right?' Cho pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop her laughter. 'Can't- ahaha- talk to girls?' Cho fell backward onto the sofa and convulsed in laughter, sounding more than a little crazy. 'Oh gosh Davey, _that's_ your problem?' She sat up and hooked her arm around David's neck and hugged him, mussing his hair. 'Oh, that's funny.'

David head was presently smooshed against Cho, but he was frowning. He knew it was abnormal, but jeez, was it _that_ funny? He thought she'd be a little more sensitive. 'Mmrffmm- Cho!' He twisted in his sister's tightly hooked arms. Now that his face was squashed against Cho's shoulder again, he was beginning to sound like, 'Pho!! Eh!! Pho!! Emme oh!' which of course translated to, 'Cho!! Hey!! Cho!! Let me go!' His arms waved around wildly.

Neither Chang noticed the other Ravenclaws staring at them with eyes the size of saucers as they passed by in bewilderment, most so intrigued by the scene, they tripped or bumped into furniture as they walked. Especially since they couldn't hear a sound of it, so it looked more like two unbelievably good pantomimes doing some sort of act, though some passed by rather frightened by the pair.

'Ahaha- Ooh that's funny…' Cho began to calm down, her laughing breaking up and she was beginning to breathe normally again. So what if he couldn't talk to girls? 'Oh my God… Davey, that's so _funny.'_

David tore himself out his sister's vice-like arms and scuttled to the other end of the lounge. 'No it isn't,' he said coldly. He scowled and folded his arms like a child. 'Shut up.' Did she have to be so tactless about it? When she was still giggling to herself, and although she was trying to stifle them, David yelled at her. '**SHUT UP!!!'**

Cho sobered moments later, though a small smile was still on her lips. 'Oh, come on David. It isn't that bad.' She sat upright again, and looked David in the eye, but he looked away.

'Yeah it is,' he said quietly. 'Look at Theo, or you, or as a matter of fact, any of our family. You're all great with-with the opposite sex. I suck. I can't even ask for the time of day without screwing it up. And it's,' he used his index and middle finger on both hands to gesture speech marks, 'the _Chang family._ We're all just bloomin' amazing with the opposite gender.' He scowled, and shook his head. 'But I'm the only one not like that! The other day, I tried to ask Orla Quirke for a quill I could borrow, and I ended up asking if she wanted to go skiing with me!'

Cho raised a brow. 'How'd you go from quills to skiing?'

David shrugged. 'I was looking at her, and you know how she's got really nice long blonde hair, I immediately thought of how it reminded me of snow, and then skiing, and then I freakin' asked her if she wanted to go to the Himalayas with me for Christmas to go _skiing_!!' He heaved a sigh. 'I-I just always say the wrong thing. It just… Comes out. I can't help it.'

Cho shook her head and huffed. 'That's normal.' It wasn't a big problem either, and could probably be fixed with a bit of help. Most boys could barely even talk to _her_.

'Not for us it isn't. Not for a Chang.' It was not only David's pride that was sorely bruised, but he knew he wasn't living up to the standard of his kin. 'I'm supposed to be charming, and romantic, and-'

'No,' said Cho, 'you don't have to be. Not if you don't want to.'

'But I do want to!' snapped David. 'I want to be able to engage in a normal, _sane_ conversation with a girl! I want to be able to talk to them and have a laugh _with_ me, not _at me!_ I want to-'

'Okay, okay, I get it.' Cho put her hands up in surrender. 'You want to be able to talk to girls. What boy doesn't? And the fact that every guy in our family is perfectly capable, if not exceptional at it also kind of puts more pressure, I know. Just relax for a bit, would you? It _is_ fixable.'

David laughed dryly. 'Oh yeah, how?'

Cho shrugged. 'Lots of ways. Practice, for one. And confidence, and a little willpower.' She glanced at her watch. 'Oh, I've got to go.' Cho kissed her brother's forehead and reversed the soundproofing. 'We'll talk later, okay?'

David nodded, and his sister reached over and ruffled his hair. He jerked away and tried to smooth out his hair again.

'Don't worry. Harry couldn't put a sentence together when I first met him. Barely understood the words coming out his mouth, actually,' she laughed, standing up from the lounge.

'Really?' asked David. Harry seemed perfectly at ease with women. Women being his sister. His sister being one of the most wanted girls in school.

'Yep. Was as bad as you are now,' she answered, heading out of the common room.

David felt the corners of his lips tug into a small smile. If Harry was as bad as Cho said he'd been, and now they were going out, then maybe there was hope for him after all. He ran up to his dormitory and dressed into his robes.

* * *

The common room door swung open, and Cho stepped through to see Harry standing there, looking down at his feet leaning against a column, his arms folded, apparently waiting. He looked up and grinned when the door opened, and then he ran toward her and kissed her. 'Morning.'

Cho giggled and took his hand. 'Good morning.' She had Charms first thing, so Harry could walk her. They began to walk down the corridor. 'The Ball's next week,' she said smiling, watching her feet.

'Still not going to let me see what you're wearing?' said Harry, chuckling.

Cho shook her head. 'Nope.'

'Going to make me wait, are you?'

'Just this once.'

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. 'Did you hear about Mr. Ollivander and Florean Fortescue?' he asked. He didn't want to spoil her mood, but she'd find out sooner or later. He knew, he absolutely knew, that Voldemort was behind at least one of their disappearances. Ollivander, Harry could guess, but what could Voldemort possibly want with an ice cream maker? A free sundae for every corruption or murder?

'What? No. What about them?' said Cho, frowning. 'What happened?'

Harry pressed his lips together. 'They've gone missing.' He squeezed her hand. 'And I can make a good guess why,' he added.

Cho's lips formed a silent O and she said nothing further. Perhaps she could ask her father if he knew anything.

They walked silently for a while, neither knowing how nor wishing to continue such a topic, until Cho spoke again, this time about something else. 'Slughorn invited me to his little Slug Club thing tonight,' she said. 'But I don't think I'm going.'

Harry suddenly remembered he'd been invited to come as well; last Potions lesson. He hadn't planned on going, but… 'I got invited too,' he said slowly, 'but maybe we could go together… Or something. Might make it a bit more bearable.'

'Oh, he likes you too?' she laughed. Okay, so maybe she and Harry now had a reason to go to that party. Dinner. Thing. Whatever. 'D'you want to go?' If he was going to go, she certainly wasn't going to let him go on his own; she couldn't imagine the horrors that awaited him if he did.

'I dunno,' said Harry. 'Do you?'

Cho shrugged. 'I wasn't planning to; it would've been terribly boring on my own, even if Theo came along; he'd be too busy chatting up girls. I've seen the other students Slughorn likes too. It wouldn't have been too enjoyable. He would probably just ask about my parents and my family all night.' She shuddered mockingly. 'Not fun.'

Harry grinned. 'So are you going? Although I'd probably be fastened to you by the arm and hip the entire time,' he confessed. He had no desire to be alienated, although, now that he thought about it, he'd heard Hermione was invited too.

'Erm…' Cho looked hesitant. She shrugged her shoulders again. 'If you are. One more thing Slughorn would want at the Club; the teenage wizarding world's most famous couple.'

Harry laughed and knew she was right. Slughorn would _love_ that.

* * *

After class, lunch, more class, dinner and a brief, but vicious snog, the pair was at the door through which was where the Slug Club party was currently being held.

'Ready?' asked Harry, a hand on the knob.

Cho turned to Harry with a look of helplessness. 'No.'

Harry smiled back at her, and turned the knob.

The room wasn't as noisy as they'd expected, rather, all quiet, save for Slughorn's voice going on about how he knew all the stories the Daily Prophet was going to publish _before_ they went to print because he'd taught, and was well acquainted with the Editor: Barnabas Cuffe. Cho's eyes narrowed when she spotted another wizard standing by Slughorn at the front. Her father grinned and shrugged mockingly back. As the pair stepped inside, Slughorn's eyes widened, and he made his way through the nominal throng of students, who were holding bottles and goblets of butterbeer and pumpkin juice, surrounding him.

'Ah! Cho! Harry! So glad you could make it!' he chortled and putting a hand on one of each of their shoulders. 'Oh Cho, I've invited your father along! We go back a while, eh Kai?' He turned to Cho's father.

Kai smiled suavely and chuckled.

Slughorn turned back the pair and guided them to a small table. 'There are the drinks if you're feeling a little parched, and now, what was I saying before? Oh yes! Barnabas Cuffe! A cheeky fellow…'

Cho and Harry shared a look and both grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

Slughorn made his way back to the front, and Hermione, who was standing by the door, sidled over to Harry and Cho.

'Where've you two been?' she whispered. 'Ginny and I have been stuck here for hours… Oh, well it hasn't been that bad, actually. We've eaten already, and his stories can be rather funny…'

Harry froze at the sound of Ginny's name. He hadn't told Cho of his almost unfaithful moment last night. A small part of his brain retaliated and told him that he couldn't be blamed for not telling her; she'd had him more than preoccupied last night with her own mouth anyway. But would Ginny do anything? He craned his neck to try and spot her among the small number of students. And there she was, standing by the door, staring at right back at him.

Harry recoiled hurriedly and took a gulp of butterbeer. It was warm, but soon tasted icy to Harry. He tugged at his collar and attempted to loosen his tie, but having only one hand free, resulted in yanking and wrenching at it pointlessly, and rather dangerously.

Cho saw Harry wrestling with his tie, and pulled his hand away from his chest. 'You're going to strangle yourself,' she whispered with a giggle, and put her own drink down on the table. She turned so her back was toward Slughorn and loosened his tie for him.

'Oh, would you look at that,' said Slughorn suddenly in a musing, adoring tone. 'Now you two _are_ the sweetest thing I've seen since Ambrosius' toffee. Well, actually I had to taste the toffee, but you know what I mean!'

Harry froze again. Everyone in the room was staring at him and Cho, though she hadn't noticed yet.

Cho saw Harry's uneasy, rather frantic expression. 'Why d'you look like you've just seen a-' She turned to get her drink again. 'Oh.' Cho reached for her butterbeer, but knocked over a few empty bottles instead. 'Oh, piss,' she muttered, before Harry offered her his bottle.

'Here,' he said, handing her his near-full drink.

'You should be taking pictures Kai!' joked Slughorn to him, slapping the other man's arm. 'Your daughter and her beloved! A sight for any father such as yourself to see!' He laughed heartily, while the other students stared.

Ginny glared.

Kai remained motionless but raised an eyebrow at his daughter who scowled prettily back before saying, 'Why don't you tell us about Gwenog Jones, Horace?'

'Gwenog Jones?' a girl named Melinda Bobbin repeated dubiously. 'The Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?'

Slughorn shook his head at Kai before grinning mischievously. 'You _do_ like to hear me brag, don't you Kai?' He tapped the side of his nose at Melinda. 'The one and only. Do remind me to introduce you all sometime.'

Murmurs went around the room, effectively taking the attention away from Harry and Cho, the latter mouthing a hasty 'Thank you!' to her father across the room.

'I erm… I need to talk to you,' whispered Harry as Cho handed his drink back and took hers from the table.

'You had the whole day to talk to me,' said Cho, sounding slightly irritated. 'Did breaking news occur in the last 10 minutes?'

In the last 24 hours, actually. Harry had a feeling this wouldn't be pretty, and promptly chose not to tell her until after this stupid party. 'E-er… No. Nothing at all.'

Cho, facing the front of the room like everyone else, raised her brows and nodded mockingly, quaffing her butterbeer. 'Mm-hmm. Of course,' she said dryly, sarcasm dripping off her words. She wasn't mad at him, she was just slightly ticked off at Slughorn for making a spectacle of her and Harry. Or maybe just Slughorn. Either way, she was taking it out on the wrong person and _he_ was anxious enough already.

Harry swallowed. Telling her later was definitely a better idea. What was she so wound up about, anyway?

'…And I'm sure you'll all be dazzling at next week's Ball!' chortled Slughorn. His eyes suddenly widened and gleamed. 'We should have a prize for the loveliest couple! I think I'll forward that idea to Dumbledore…'

'I'm going to win that with my date,' said Cormac McLaggen pompously, smirking.

'So who're you taking then?' asked Blaise Zabini. 'A supermodel?'

'No, your mother!' hooted a boy.

Blaise's mother was famously beautiful, and she'd been known to have numerous husbands, each mysteriously dying, leaving her piles of gold when they did.

Blaise's eyes flared angrily, and he whipped around to face the boy who'd slurred his mother, but McLaggen spoke out first.

'I'm taking Bridget Plithy,' remarked Cormac smugly, folding his arms.

Bridget Plithy was a bit of a celebrity in the male student body, though not for the right reasons; a sixth year Gryffindor with rubber lips and hips that drew the eye of far too many. She was one of the few students that other fellow students in her own house disliked, much like McLaggen himself, though she was quite popular with the boys in any house as long as they were up for a little no-strings-attached action. At any one time, you could be sure you'd find a handheld mirror and a tube of lip-gloss somewhere in her robes.

'Pssh,' snorted Theo quietly to the girl he had his arm around. He was one of the many who'd had his share with Bridget, only difference was that _she_ was the one who'd been infatuated. 'She'll already be half-smashed _before_the Ball starts.' He bent his head to her neck and sent a hand to her waist. Ah, the beauty of lovestruck, naïve, and most importantly, _willing_ girls.

The girl giggled madly and her already-flushed cheeks flamed.

Theo smirked to himself. He didn't have any feelings for Eri. Of _course_ not. He was just a little anxious; confused and distressed because he hadn't had any decent action in a while. But here he was, necking with a cute fifth year brunette. And he didn't even remember her name. He could imagine Eri right now; snogging shamelessly in some deserted corner of the castle, or perhaps an empty bathroom stall. Theo felt his throat tighten at the mere thought of her even touching another guy and-

Oh, shite. The thought of her at all brought a strange whirlpool of sensations, not the least of which was the small, but firm tug at his heart.

Theo moved away from the no-name girl and rubbed his temples. If Eri meant nothing, if there was nothing more than friendship between them, if she was no more than a very attractive friend, than why did he think about her like that? Why did he picture her in his head, occasionally naked, in the middle of class, and why did the thought of her keep him up late at night? Why did that damned smile of hers make even the daylight seem dull? A giggle even, and he was hanging on to his sanity by his fingertips. Something other than testosterone and lust raged inside of him, and Theo hadn't the foggiest as to what it was. But he hated it. He hated this profound, euphoric effect that she had on him. He hated the way she could scold him, and he'd actually feel guilty. He hated the way she could fire his temper, flare his lust, and then coyly back away, teasing, keeping him on a leash.

He hated the way she made him feel; powerless, helpless, dependent. Like he had to be around her to stay sane. And he didn't like it one bit. He was used to power and influence; being in control. Having complete control over himself; his emotions and his actions. His willpower was as exercised as that of a trained soldier; Theo could restrain, or let himself go, at any point he wished. But not anymore.

* * *

After Slughorn officially pronounced his party over, Cho hurried out of the room, and Harry followed, having to run to catch up. He was slightly apprehensive about telling her, what with her mood and all, but it was better that it come from him rather than Ginny.

'Hey,' he said as he finally caught up to her, walking briskly alongside her and swallowing uneasily. Maybe he'd get her to calm down a bit first. 'What's the matter?' She'd been more than uptight since Slughorn's party, and Harry knew that what he had to tell her would probably make it worse, so letting her cool down a little would make it a little easier.

'Nothing,' Cho muttered, still walking fast. 'Just Slughorn and his stupid, pretentious self.' Cho could usually take the normal publicity and attention, but that arsehole was seriously pushing his luck. She wondered how on earth her father dealt with him so well. He had shoved the spotlight unto her and Harry, furthering the widespread interest. And that wasn't a good thing.

'Oh.' Harry didn't particularly like the Potions Master either. Why he didn't, of course, was already rather obvious. 'Does he bother you that much?'

'Yes.'

Harry nodded slowly, and took his girlfriend's hand.

Cho felt Harry's touch and instantly felt a little better. She looked down at their entwined hands, and let her lips tug into a diminutive smile.

Relief flooded Harry as Cho smiled. But dread filled him soon after. 'Erm… Cho…'

'Hm?' Cho could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Harry felt his lips try to form words. 'I… I… Erm… D'you- d'you know how I stayed back with Ginny last night? Because she needed some help with a few spells?'

Cho was frowning now. 'Yes.' She hadn't liked it at all when she'd had to leave Harry alone with Ginny, and when she saw his troubled expression, she grew increasingly worried. 'Harry, what is it?'

'I erm… We sort of- well not exactly… But I kind of- me and Ginny, we nearly…' Harry struggled to get the 'K' word out.

Cho frowned harder. The idea of Harry and Ginny wasn't particularly agreeable in any way, especially seeing as Harry was _her_ boyfriend. She began to grow suspicious. 'You nearly what?' she asked distrustfully. 'What did you nearly do?' Her hand began to writhe in Harry's.

Harry shifted uneasily. She was looking at him with the most patronizing, scrutinizing gaze that made him squirm edgily on the spot. He felt both his hands grow sweaty, particularly the one that held hers. She must've been thinking how gross it was, and Harry swallowed thickly, but his mouth had suddenly gone dry. She was making him feel very nervous, and had made his speech disappear. She had an aptitude for doing that. 'E-erm… Nearly erm… We almost, _almost_…' he repeated for assurance before sighing and spitting out, 'we nearly kissed. But we didn't. We didn't actually kiss. Nothing else happened, I swear.'

Cho kept her scrutinizing gaze on him for a moment, then her brows relaxed and she sighed softly. 'Well, I can't really yell and point fingers at you for an _almost_, can I?' She was a little annoyed at first, but soon realised the only thing that he'd done wrong, if anything, was help Ginny. Now that she mulled it over, it was probably _her_ who'd instigated anything, not Harry. But still… 'I don't suppose you _want_ me to take the mickey out of you, do you?' she laughed.

Harry shook his head vigorously. 'No. No, I'm ok.' Cho kicking the piss out of him was the thing he hadn't wanted happening. 'No need for that.' But he was glad she wasn't angry. In fact, he was a little surprised she wasn't balling her eyes at out at this point. Or beating him with a broom or something. She was taking it fairly well.

'Mm, maybe…' Cho shrugged. 'A little discipline never hurt.' Although, the kind of discipline she had in mind probably wasn't the one he was thinking of.

Harry's eyes widened. 'E-er, no, no it's fine. I can live without it for now.' If he knew _exactly_ what Cho was thinking, he would've regretted what he'd just said very, very much.

Cho's lips twisted into a smirk. 'If you say so,' she said furtively, shrugging and throwing Harry a seemingly innocent glance. 'You might've enjoyed it.'

Harry blinked. Wait. What? 'What d'you mean?' When he saw Cho's suggestive look; slightly smiling, but her eyes were teasing… Oh. _Oooh._ Harry had no objections to _that._ 'E-er, well, discipline is a good thing, and-and I think I need some, now that I think of it. I think I lack… D-discipline.' He mentally slapped himself. Wow, nice one Casanova. _Real_ smooth. Way to go.

Cho nodded, a brow raised, her expression amused. 'Yes, I think you do too.' She took his hand and led him to the north side of the castle.

* * *

'The Astronomy Tower?' asked Harry dubiously. He was all for this 'discipline' thing, but it was nearly 11pm and Astronomy classes were at midnight. And Harry doubted they'd be done in an hour. Not with the way _their_ snoggings went. 'Aren't there lessons at 12?'

Cho nodded. 'Not tonight,' she said as she opened the door. She led him up the staircase, but about halfway up, Harry seemed to be getting a little impatient and he pulled her towards him, pressing his mouth toward hers.

Cho's eyes widened momentarily, but she let him push her against the staircase wall and have his way. She pulled away after long moments, and continued to walk up the stairs, giggling and pulling on Harry's arm. Eventually they resulted in attempting to walk up the stairs together in between kisses, nearly falling over each other more than a few times, their lips rather reluctant to part. They reached a landing with a door, not quite the top of the tower; it wasn't the Astronomy classroom, but it was empty.

They nearly fell inside the surprisingly warm room, giggling like five year olds, still clinging on to each other.

Cho closed the door behind her, and slid off her outer robes, leaving her uniform. 'It's warm in here,' she said, stepping closer to Harry, who'd moved further into the room, leaning on a low desk behind him. He'd had his way. It was her turn. She gently pushed Harry to sit on the low desk, and stepped between his legs, bending her head to press hot, lingering kisses to the cords of his throat. She felt his hands tugging on her jumper, and she duly removed it before working her way down and loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Cho spread his open shirt wide and bent down, kissing his chest and moving her hands to unbutton his trousers.

Harry groaned, and his hands drifted beneath her skirt, squeezing her thighs and her behind.

Cho made a soft sound against his skin, and then his pants were unzipped. She kissed her way down his flat, ridged stomach, and then moved to kneel on the floor between his legs.

'Cho,' Harry strangled out. He caught one of her hands just as it was about to reach into his pants, but Cho looked up at him and used her free hand instead. She pulled out his rigid erection, and Harry's hand around her wrist slackened. She was going to be the end of him, he was sure of it. His head fell back, and his hand tangled in her hair.

Cho watched Harry give in, and her hand around him stroked; her grip firm, her thumb running over the broad head of his erection, and then she brazenly opened her mouth and took him in.

Harry choked out, his fingers tightening on her head. He swallowed hard, and looked down at her, pleasuring him beyond belief. He felt his hand grow firm against her head; as if to keep her there, not that he needed to because she didn't pull away.

Cho sucked, bobbing her head up and down, her grip still firm. Her mouth released him; he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, and she ran her tongue down the underside of his erection, and trailed upward again. And before Harry could catch his breath, she'd enclosed him in the sweet prison of her mouth once more. She licked, curled her tongue and rasped; he closed his eyes and groaned.

Harry felt his nerves twist and tighten, and pressure was mounting in his loins. His breathing had grown ragged, and his jaw was clenched tight. The urge to thrust into her mouth was nearly overpowering. He knew he'd wanted her; he'd wanted her for so long, and now he felt as if he was clinging to sanity by his fingernails. And then he was lost.

Pleasure crashed over him; drenching him and pouring through his veins. His hips jerked upward, and then he felt Cho's throat tighten around him, swallowing, swallowing... He gripped the edge of the desk fiercely with his other hand, and the rapture held him for long, extended moments; Harry groaned again and his lungs seized, and then, as abruptly as it had come, it left him. Left him panting heavily, and more exhausted than he thought; his body went lax, his grip easing on Cho's head. He felt shaken and a little drained. Harry swallowed, his breaths coming in ragged, unsteady pants. The warmth of her mouth darted around his member, licking here and there, but then she stood up again. He leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, his glasses now crooked on his nose.

Cho slid a hand into his hair, and let him recover. She couldn't help wondering… Had that been his first orgasm? 'Are you okay?' she asked. She felt his arms wind around her waist and his heavy breaths against her skin.

'Mm.' Harry didn't feel like talking at the moment. He was too stunned; still in shock from what had just occurred. He pressed his face into her throat, and kissed her collarbone.

Cho simply smiled, pulling away slightly to fix his glasses. 'How was that?' she asked slyly, running her hands over his chest again and pressing her mouth against the side of his face.

'Great,' was all Harry could say, though it came out rough and breathy. He'd never, ever had that happen to him before. Hadn't thought it would ever happen either. For a moment he wondered whether she had planned to do this; corner him and have her way. She had… Well. She'd given him pleasure, not only with her hands, but with her mouth, and that was enough said. She'd returned the favour from that night in the change rooms too.

Cho smirked and then stood straight; her mouth hovered above his, and she was looking down at him; he was still sitting on the low desk. The silvery, surprisingly bright moonlight shone in from the small window beside them, illuminating the sides of their face, and her hand on Harry's cheek. 'Good,' she whispered against his lips. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth gently, and then kissed him. Her tongue moved against his slowly now, more languid; leisurely, taking her time. She knew Harry probably felt exhausted. For a virgin, she certainly knew her way around the foreplay. Cho let Harry touch her wherever he wanted; his hands slid under her shirt, fondling her for a while, before letting his lips wander around her throat where her pulse fluttered. She moaned softly, her hands clutching his shoulders. Might as well let him fool around; he was virgin too. All the while she stood in between his legs, her knees threatening to buckle; she'd barely realised how they looked. She was letting him have his way; touching, groping, letting him use her to figure his way around. And it seemed he was enjoying it too. She was his; she belonged to him, his to have as he wished in a way no other had had her, and she knew it. And she was happy to let it happen.

Harry let his hands roam around her body, more than enjoying the soft moans and mewls he caused with his caresses. Cho clung to him, her soft, rapid breathing sliding against his skin. A hand was under her skirt, the other busily unbuttoning her shirt and then grasping one breast as his mouth left gentle red marks about her neck; proof of his attentions there. Talk about a good cooling down period.

* * *

'How was Slughorn's party?' asked Eri as Theo opened the dormitory door and found her sitting on his bed. She'd come back late too, and Cho was nowhere to be found, so she'd waited for her other, perverted best friend instead.

Theo momentarily lost touch as he made sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Eri was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing more than her skimpy excuse for pyjamas; short shorts, and a top that was so small, it would've been better classified as swimwear. He swallowed hard. 'Great.' His eyes were glued to her legs, but he mentally slapped himself. It was only about an hour previous that he thought he'd sorted himself out about Eri. But she was here, now, sitting on his bed, looking at him so innocently… This wasn't the first time she was on his bed in flimsy nightwear; they'd shared beds before, at sleepovers and the like, purely for unadulterated sleep. So why was this time so different?

'Um, great.' There really wasn't much to say about it. 'Theo, are you alright?' asked Eri. Theo was still standing at the door, which was still open, and he was staring at her with the strangest intensity, but it was as if his mind was in the farthest place. 'Theo?' She could see his gaze droop lower toward her legs. It was normal for guys to ogle her like that, but not Theo. He was a master at seduction; he had control over his urges, but not tonight, apparently.

Theo tore his gaze away from her lower limbs and blinked. 'Eh? What?' He swallowed again, and closed the door behind him, trying to get a hold of himself. This was Eri. His other best friend aside from Cho, the second closest friend he had, meaning no romance, no sex, and no fooling around. Never once did he forget that. Until now. 'E-erm, what are you doing here?' All the other boys were asleep.

'Waiting. Cho hasn't come back yet, and I couldn't sleep.'

'Ah.'

There was a strange, strange awkwardness between them. Theo slowly put his things in his trunk, never removing his gaze from Eri who stared back anyway. Theo had always been impossibly good-looking, and Eri had been one of the few women not to fall prey to his charm. But there was something about him right then, something a little more. More attractive. He'd always been cute, but he hadn't always been _that_ cute, had he? No one was cuter than Tim, right? She suddenly found it harder to breathe, and realised that there _was_ someone cuter than Timothy Cutie Perkins, the cutest boy in Hufflepuff. And he was staring right at her.

'…Are you still waiting, then?' asked Theo quietly, pulling off his outer robe and rolling up his sleeves. He leaned on a bedpost. _Get it together! _

'Well, no.' She swallowed hard, and blinked. He was standing so much closer now, and she couldn't help herself when she let her eyes wander up and down. She could see his figure better without the damned robes. He was tall, broad-shouldered, his chest wide, muscular. His hips were lean, and his middle was hidden beneath his uniform, but Eri knew that underneath his jumper and shirt were completely a gorgeous set of abs. She'd seen him nearly naked once before, last summer at Cho's house; she was on her way to one of the many bathrooms, and before she could reach over and open the door herself, it had swung open, revealing a dripping wet Theo, wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel around his waist, and she'd taken the opportunity to understand the true meaning of Adonis. And it wasn't until then that she'd known that Greek gods lived on earth. Theo had been powerfully built, his chest broad and muscular, his biceps nearly the size of Bludgers, and they hadn't even been bunched up. And his abdomen… It was so defined and chiselled; Eri had wondered whether he was a reincarnation of some great marble statue come to life. His arms were strapping, and sinewy, and he had been slightly tanned too; Cho and the rest of his family were relatively paler, and she could see his skin was smooth and unmarred by any imperfections. And the water did everything to emphasize it all, dripping from his hair, sliding down his torso, his corrugated stomach, and made Eri want to just peep under the towel to see if his lower half was just as impressive. But judging by the number of women he'd been with, she imagined him to be fairly… Well endowed.

'So are you going to sit on my bed like that all night?' Actually, Theo would have preferred her _in_ his bed, certainly not sitting, but he ruthlessly pushed away the incredibly tempting thought, not to mention the urging notion to seduce her. He knew she was no virgin. He leaned forward towards her face. 'Or am I going to have to make you get off?'

Eri couldn't help the wrong interpretation of that sentence. _..make you get off._ Hm. That wouldn't have been too bad. Not too bad at all. Her eyes widened, and she mentally scolded herself for even letting herself think that way of Theo. That couldn't happen between them! They were best friends, and not to mention he was Cho's cousin. She'd never, ever thought of him that way. At least, not until last summer. His face was even closer now; it was slightly angular, his cheekbones well-defined, resembling that of a male model, his jaw strong, his lips slightly thin as they twisted wryly, but she knew they held dark, sensual secrets, and his eyes… His eyes were darker, piercing her own gaze, and so deep she wondered if it was at all possible for someone to drown in them. But his lips were just so tempting…

Theo's eyes were drawn to Eri's mouth; full, lush lips he was sure knew how to give a man what he wanted. They were a soft shade of pink; he knew she wore no gloss or lipstick; that was just the way they were. And he couldn't help thinking whether the idea of him and her together was really as absurd as he thought it was.

Eri could feel his breath on her face; it wasn't bad breath either, quite fresh and minty, actually, as if he'd just eaten a peppermint toad or perhaps brushed his teeth, but she could also feel the heat radiating from him, and she was already feeling rather warm as it was. She leaned closer to his face, touching his smooth-shaven jaw, meeting his eyes and for the first time, willingly let herself fall under his spell.

Theo wanted to kiss her. He knew he did. But it didn't mean it was right thing. Before her lips touched his, he suddenly pulled away, standing upright like a soldier called to attention; out of her reach. He sighed and avoided her gaze, motioning to the bed. 'I'd better get to sleep.' His lips twisted again. 'Cho might be looking for you back at the dormitory.'

Eri frowned for a moment, before slowly nodding. 'Y-yeah, she might.' Without another word, Eri stood from the bed and walked briskly to the door. She opened it, before she heard Theo's voice.

'Oh, and Eri?'

She whipped around. 'Yes?'

Theo had his back to her, but he twisted his neck slightly so she could just see the side of his face. She couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling 'Good night.'

Eri nodded slowly. 'Good night.' She went through the door and it closed behind her.

* * *

Eri slowly returned to her dormitory, pausing along the way to try and comprehend what she'd just done. She'd nearly, _nearly_ kissed Theo. Not in her wildest dreams had she ever fantasized about doing _anything_ with Theo, and there she had, even contemplating other, more private activities as he himself stood there and mesmerized her with his eyes; those dark, seductive orbs of warmth, and mystery. As every moment passed, she found it harder to believe. She opened the door, and saw Cho sitting on her own bed, looking down at something on the bed in front of her. She looked up when Eri walked in.

'Hey,' she said casually, smiling softly, a faint pink glowing on her cheeks. 'What's the matter with you? You look sort of… Dazed.'

'I'm fine,' replied Eri, not looking at her and sitting on the edge of her four-poster. 'Just fine.'

Cho shrugged. 'If you say so.' She sighed and returned her attention to the garment on her bed. 'So what do you think?' she asked, gesturing to the dress. When Eri didn't reply, she turned to her best friend and raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure you're fine?'

'I almost kissed Theo,' Eri replied hazily, blinking into the distance. 'He almost kissed me.'

Cho snorted inwardly. It was a long time coming. Shame they didn't actually kiss though. Today was simply filled with 'almost' happenings. Ginny had almost kissed Harry. Theo had almost kissed Eri. Harry and she _almost_ had sex. Yes, almost. Cho hadn't planned, didn't want it to happen there, so she'd stopped Harry just as he had been about to pull her underwear off. He'd sulked teasingly, but Cho knew he was probably still a little out of it from her… Ministrations. That is, if it was his first time. Which it was. 'I'm not surprised,' she muttered, shaking her head and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Eri frowned. 'What?'

Cho looked back down her Valentine Ball dress. 'Nothing.'

Eri stood up and leaned on one of Cho's bedposts. 'What do you mean, "You're not surprised?" What's that supposed to mean?

Cho shrugged. 'Nothing. Just that you two have had the hots for each other since third year, and it's about time something happened between you,' she sighed quickly. 'So why didn't you kiss him?'

Eri's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. 'Wha-?! Aren't you upset? Shocked? Grossed out?' Her brows were furrowed and she looked like she was about to yell out something very nasty. '_I NEARLY KISSED THEO!'_ she hissed, forgetting that she and Cho were not the only occupants of the room. 'And I have _not_ had the hots for him! Ever!'

'Suuure. Keep telling yourself that. And yes, I know. You nearly kissed Theo. I heard you the first time. Why didn't you kiss him?'

Eri scoffed disbelievingly. 'ME! THEO!' she gestured wildly, waving her arms. 'Nearly bloody _KISSED._ What part of that don't you understand?!'

'Um, none of it. You nearly kissed Theo. I get it. Now will you calm down and tell me _why_ you didn't kiss? I'll ask Theo if you won't tell me,' said Cho, wriggling up to lean on the headboard.

Eri groaned. 'Don't you get it? Theo is your cousin. _Your cousin ,Cho._ And I'm your best friend! He's also your best friend! It doesn't work that way!'

Cho blinked. 'Sure it does.'

'No it doesn't!'

'Why not?' asked Cho.

'He-he's… He's…' Gorgeous. An Adonis. Charming. Funny. Sophisticated. Just about everything she loved in a boy. 'You know...' said Eri, shrugging.

'Nope.'

'He's…' A playboy. Reincarnated Casanova himself. A master seducer. Rakish. Sensual. 'We don't match,' she said finally, twiddling her fingers.

'Er, yeah you do.' Cho pulled a pillow from behind her and rested her chin on it. 'In every conceivable way.'

'But he's your _cousin!'_ hissed Eri.

'So?'

'It just- we just-…' Eri sighed. 'Come on Cho. You know what I mean.'

Cho sighed too. 'Yeah, I know.' Yes, Theo and Eri had been close friends since childhood, they knew all each other's deepest, darkest secrets, had always shared a platonic relationship right until puberty had begun to work its sometimes-unpleasant wonders, knew each other head-to-toe, back-to-front twice over, and were so alike it was scary. But _still_. They still should've gone for it. 'He's fancied you for ages,' she said finally.

'What?'

'Theo. He's fancied you since, what, third year?'

'Psh, yeah, because that was the year the boobs popped out,' she snorted.

Cho knew what she meant; Theo wasn't the only boy she'd caught the eye of that year, chiefly because of the new female body parts on her chest, but she shook her head. 'He really likes you. I know he does.'

Eri shook her head in disbelief. 'Yes, of course he does. Just the way he likes Liana Ogden, Jenna McCain, Priscilla Thimble…' She counted with her fingers.

'No Eri. Theo likes you, and I mean, _likes_ you. Trust me, I'd know.'

'He doesn't like _anyone _that way Cho. He's a player. He doesn't need to.'

'But it doesn't mean he _doesn't,' _Cho sighed. 'And why is it, do you suppose, that he always gets mindlessly jealous, absolutely _green with envy_ when you take a serious interest in another boy?'

Eri shrugged. 'Maternal instinct?'

'And why do you think he has these _sporadic moments_ of virtue for you? You remember when he didn't come to the Yule Ball to spend Christmas with you in the hospital wing even when you'd so pathetically insisted that you'd be fine, don't you? He even helped you walking around with your crutches afterwards, and when you wanted a wheelchair, who was it that pushed you around school? And when he gave up his World Cup ticket to spend the holidays with you because you had to stay at home and couldn't go? Or maybe all the times he's remembered your birthday, even when I didn't –sorry for that by the way-, and remembers _every_ Christmas to send you something a little extra because you have to spend it alone with your mother? How about the time he took you to Diagon Alley to cheer you up when that stupid Christopher Lindsey had cheated on you with Jocelyn Broghton? He was the only one you'd listen to! The only one who you actually _let_ cheer you up. Don't tell me he doesn't like you Eri, and don't even think about giving me that crap that you don't feel anything for him either.'

Eri didn't reply, but was in deep thought, indeed remembering every time Theo had actually done good for her. That year, when she'd broken her leg, quite badly too, right before the Yule Ball, her date had ditched her and taken some other girl, Theo had apologised profusely to his own date and stayed with _her_ that night, that Christmas. He'd even brought her a gift. It was a silver charm bracelet, only one charm attached; a single, silver lock in the shape of a heart. She'd jokingly asked where the key was, and his answer had been a bit of a riddle. 'You tell me,' he'd said. She'd kept the bracelet ever since. She wore it often, but tried to hide it when Theo was around. And to this day, Eri still didn't know what he meant. Maybe… Just maybe, Cho knew. 'Cho…' she said slowly.

'Yes?'

Eri explained Theo's riddle-answer from that Christmas, and asked whether she knew what he meant, though she was a little startled at her sudden change in subject. 'I can't even think of what it could mean,' confessed Eri. She took the charm bracelet from her jewellery box, she still kept it in the original velvet pouch Theo had given it to her in, and showed it to Cho.

Cho, however, seemed to be a little more clued in. 'You tell me…' she repeated Theo's words out loud. The lock was the shape of a heart… He didn't know where the key was, but she did… 'Maybe it's better you figure it out,' said Cho, handing the bracelet back to Eri. 'I think he'd want you to.' Cho knew Theo's actions spoke louder than his words, and his actions were usually some of the biggest gestures one could do. He sometimes seemed like an insensitive clod who was only interested in one thing, but Theo was rather the noble gentleman; he was as sweet as any girl could ask for, and that wasn't the seducer charm, Cho knew; he could be genuine. And what a way to go. Cho had to give him points for romance and adorability. What a sweetheart.

'What?' asked Eri. 'Why?'

'Um… When you figure it out, it'll make sense.'

'So you know what he meant?'

'Well,' said Cho uneasily, 'yes.' She knew exactly what it meant. The lock was Eri's heart. And the key belonged to the one who held her heart. And that was why Theo didn't know, and she did. And how her own heart tugged for Theo. He'd done so much to make Eri see… And she hadn't a clue.

'Why can't you tell me?'

'Um… It'll spoil everything.'

'What? How?'

'When you figure it out-'

'WHAT IF I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT?! I'VE BEEN TRYING EVER SINCE HE SAID IT, CHO! THAT'S TWO BLOODY YEARS!! WHAT IF I NEVER FIGURE IT OUT?!!'

'Quiet…' groaned Hayley sleepily from her bed.

'What if-,' Eri lowered her voice, 'what if that happens, hm? Will you tell me then?'

'I think he would,' said Cho simply. 'I think he'll tell you sometime, even if you do figure it out.' She was going to make sure he did.

Eri sighed, and tucked the bracelet back into the pouch. He'd _never_ forgotten her birthday either, even when Cho did, which was a rare occurrence. He'd always given the best gifts too. Last year he'd bought her a new diary, to replace the one she'd lost. And it had been completely decked out; an Unbreakable Privacy Charm, and her name emblazoned on the cover. The spine had been covered in a luxury gold fabric, and was dotted with small, glittering jewels, which she didn't doubt were real. It had come with a set of beautiful inks and quills too. He'd even written her note on the front page.

_To replace the one you accidentally burnt in Charms._

_And for those days that you can't even talk to me or Cho, and need something to vent in. Although, when you do want to talk, we're always free. Or if you don't want to talk, even. And I promise to be very quiet. But I can't make any promises with Cho. You know how she can't shut up. _

_Happy Birthday Eri, and have a great one._

_Love Theo _

_P.S. They didn't make it in periwinkle blue, so I had to charm it. Ironically, it was the charm you screwed up and set your old diary on fire with. I'll help you with it back at school. _

Eri smiled softly, though still staring at Cho, thoroughly confusing her.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' she asked suspiciously, leaning away from her. 'Did you figure it out already?'

Eri shook her head. 'No. Not yet.' She glanced at Cho's dress on the end of her bed. 'Does my entire wardrobe cost more or less than that gorgeous thing?'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Haha, very funny.' She pursed her lips. '…Probably more.'

* * *

Sorry it took ages to put up. Hope it was worth it. Probably wasn't. I had serious writer's block a few times throughout. You might be able to tell where... And next, the Valentine Ball! Finally!

R::E::V::I::E::W


	31. The Valentine Ball

I again have managed to find access to a computer with internet... And this chapter is even longer than the previous.

A note to readers who have noticed that my action scenes are not quite as up to standard as the rest of my writing... I know, I'm not particularly good at those types of scenes. Just bear with me for the moment, I'm working on it.

And another thing, this chapter contains lyrics from songs I found appropriate for the scene. Er, you'll get what I mean when you read it.

* * *

'D'you think I should wear cologne or something?' asked Ron nervously as sniffed his underarm.

'Er, didn't you take a shower?' laughed Harry as he tied his shoelaces. He was wearing the dress robes and shoes Cho had bought him, and even Ron had commented; asking if they'd secretly gone to Paris and back for the robes.

'Well, yeah, but I might smell bad later or something. You never know.'

'Why would you smell bad if you aren't going to be doing anything other than drinking butterbeer and talking? You don't even dance.'

Ron blinked, and then nodded. 'Good point.' He looked over at Harry sitting on his bed. 'Aren't you nervous or anything?' he asked. 'You're taking the best-looking girl in school, and you look so... Relaxed. Aren't you, you know, like, scared or anything?'

Harry wasn't as confident as he looked, really. His nervousness was just kind of matched up by increasing giddiness. 'Dead nervous.'

'You don't look it,' said Dean as he came through the door. 'Nice dress robes, by the way.'

'Thanks.'

'What about mine?' demanded Ron as he fiddled with his cuff.

Dean blinked. Ron's robes definitely weren't as debonair as Harry's, but they were certainly better than the ones he'd worn to the Yule Ball. These ones were a deeper scarlet, crimson velvet maybe, and had no dodgy little frills or bits and pieces. And they looked a hell of a lot newer. His bowtie was a matching colour, but thankfully not the same velvet, and his shirt a crisp, clean white. Unlike the yellowing, parchment coloured one from before. 'Erm… They're nice too. I guess.' But Dean personally thought it was a little too… Unique, for his taste. All that red. He liked Harry's, though. 'Hey Harry,' he asked, 'are those the ones Cho bought?'

'Er, yeah.' Harry looked down at his outfit. 'How'd you know?'

'It said she bought your dress robes in the paper. And only a girl could pick robes like that.'

'Right.' He'd forgotten Rita Skeeter had given the entire wizarding population of Britain her 'scoop' on that.

'Has _anybody_ seen what the girls are wearing?' asked Ron, now poking at his hair. He was slightly more concerned this year about his appearance; even more so than the Yule Ball when he'd worn the most repulsive dress robes he'd ever seen, chiefly because he happened to be taking Hermione. Not that he'd ever admit it. _Nooo_ way. 'What if we're totally unmatched? They could be wearing bright yellow for we know, and we wouldn't look very… synchronised.'

'Cho's seen my robes. She _bought_ my robes. I think she'd know what to wear to match.'

Ron turned to Dean, but he shook his head.

'My date's seen mine too. She demanded I show her.'

Ron's face was in utter horror. He hadn't shown Hermione.

'Don't worry Ron,' said Harry, fingering his gold cufflinks (which had taken ages to put on) and grinning, 'I'm sure Hermione won't completely outdress you.'

Dean sniggered as Ron pulled a face and said, 'What, you don't think Cho'll look as good as you then?'

Harry shook his head and laughed. Cho always managed to look great, leaving his tongue wagging.

* * *

'We do nothing tonight, Wormtail. Let the children have their contemptible amusement for now. It will not last long.'

'But my lord,' implored Peter Pettigrew, 'tonight is the Valentine Ball. No one will be around the castle; they'll all be in the Great Hall-'

'You question me, Wormtail… You do not trust me?' asked the pale, snake-like man darkly, stroking the head of the large snake beside him.

'No, no of course not master, of course not.' Peter cowered slightly in front of him. 'Never, I would never-'

'Silence. I cannot help but question your loyalty with all your questions, Wormtail. Perhaps by the end of this all you might prove it somehow,' said Lord Voldemort. 'But for now… Do remember to hold your tongue.'

Peter nodded.

'Severus,' said Voldemort to another man in the room, 'you will be at this pitiful ball, yes? This pathetic display commemorating the day of… _Love._' He said the last word as if an abhorrence and marred his tongue to utter it. 'A sorry, useless thing… But you will be there at dear Dumbledore's request?'

'Yes, my lord,' replied Severus Snape quietly. 'I will.'

'And Lucius' son, yes?'

'Of course.'

'Very good. You have done well, Severus. And keep an eye on our dear friend Mr. Potter. I don't want him spoiling things again. That boy cost me my prophecy…'

'Of course, my lord.' Snape carefully stepped closer to the man he called lord. 'And what of the Changs?'

'Ah, yes, the Changs,' said Voldemort, twining his thin, pallid fingers. 'What of them?'

'We do not know the threat they pose, my lord,' interrupted Peter, 'we do not know whether their loyalty lies with us or-'

'I told you to hold your tongue Wormtail. Can you not follow orders?'

'O-of course master. Of course…' Peter recoiled into the darkness of the Hogsmeade shop Dervish and Banges.

'The Changs…' began Voldemort, 'are a slightly… Fickle matter. I will handle them myself. The head is at Hogwarts already, is he not?'

'Yes, my lord. Kai Chang. But may I be so bold as to add…'

'What, Severus?'

'His only daughter, Cho Chang, is… Involved, with Potter. Some say they are… In love. The Prophet has spread the news of it…'

'Ah, yes… In love?' laughed Voldemort. 'In love? Our dear boy, in love?' He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He was suddenly quiet. 'Love, is a wretched creature that disillusions one, blinding and fooling. Love, is a pathetic fantasy and daydream of humanity. It does not exist. Love is not real. Love is… Love is something that exists only in the mind. We cannot see it, we cannot physically feel it, it has no definition!' scorned Voldemort. 'How is it real? It is not.'

'Of course my lord, of course,' agreed Severus, nodding, feeling a pang in his chest. 'But what will we do about Potter?

'Potter is simply infatuated; obsessed. I have seen the Chang girl. She is… Not something we see everyday, yes? Leave them be. His world and everything he knows will come crashing down before his very eyes before he knows it. And as for the Changs…'

* * *

Ron grimaced. Why couldn't _Hermione_ buy his robes? He abruptly froze. 'Bloody hell!'

Harry stood up from the bed. 'What?'

'I forgot to say Happy Valentine's Day to Hermione this morning! No wonder she kept looking at me all funny…'

Harry and Dean burst out laughing. 'You forgot to say Happy Valentine's Day?' repeated Harry. 'Even when everyone around you was saying it? I even said it to Cho at breakfast, right in front of you!'

'I know,' groaned Ron, 'she kept eyeing me all day today, and I was wondering what the bloody hell she was on about! She kept asking me if I was forgetting something!'

'Did you buy her a gift?' asked Dean.

Ron looked like he was about to cry. '_Harry…_' he whimpered, 'please tell me you didn't get anything for Cho. _Please._'

'Erm…' Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a small shoebox sized box. It wasn't cardboard, Ron could tell, but looked more like black velvet. 'I did, actually. Weeks ago. I ordered it in from Hogsmeade. I was going to give it to her this morning, but-'

'**HARRY!!!' **cried Ron hysterically. 'What do I do? What do I bloody I do?!'

'Did you buy her a corsage or something?' asked Dean.

'Oh my God,' whispered Ron, 'I didn't get her _anything_. Nothing. Zilch. Zero. I might as well have sent her a tank of air!'

'Well,' suggested Harry, 'conjure up a bunch of flowers or something. Girls always like flowers.'

'What did you get Cho?' asked Ron. 'What did you get her? It isn't something big and fancy like-like… Like a porcelain teapot or something, is it?'

'Er, why would I get her a teapot?' Harry brandished the box gently. 'Does this look like a teapot to you?'

'WHAT IS IT?!' howled Ron. He ran over to Harry, nearly falling over on the way, and lunged for the box, which Harry promptly put out of his reach. 'Let me see!'

'No,' laughed Harry, 'it's delicate.' He'd been sure to not mention it to Cho at all; he wanted to surprise her.

'What is it?!' demanded Ron, still groping for the box. 'Show it to me!'

Harry sighed, and put his hands up in surrender. 'Alright, alright! Just calm down first.' He sat down and gently opened the lid, and showed Ron. It was the phoenix quill Cho had wanted from Scrivenshaft's a few weeks before. The sapphire plume shimmered as Harry tilted it in the light.

Ron's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in horror. 'Oh no! You got her a-a _phoenix quill?!_ I know one when I see one! Blimey Harry! Those things are bloody expensive! Now I can't just give Hermione plain old _flowers_! Not when you've gone and given Cho a quill worth the same as two of my broom!'

'E-erm… Sorry?'

'No! No you're not! You went and got your girlfriend a perfect gift! You aren't sorry!'

Harry closed the box. 'If you say so.' He did feel a little sorry for Ron though. Hermione wasn't going to be happy. He glanced at the clock on his bedside. 'I'd better get a move on. I said I'd meet Cho at the Entrance Hall.'

'What do I do, what do I do?!' cried Ron frantically. 'I don't have anything!'

'Just go with the flowers,' said Dean as he followed Harry out of the dormitory.

'I can't bloody conjure flowers!' hissed Ron. Oh, bloody hell. He'd have to avoid Hermione until the Great Hall. 'Harry! Harry!!' he whispered down the dormitory staircase.

Harry looked up. 'Yeah?'

'I can't conjure flowers!'

Harry shook his head. 'I can't either. Sorry.'

'Can Cho? Can she conjure chocolates too? And maybe a piece of jewellery?' asked Ron desperately.

'Er, I dunno. I could ask if you want.'

'Great!' He leaned over the railing. 'Is Hermione down there?' he whispered.

The only people in the common room were Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and few other students, none of which were Hermione. Harry shook his head again. 'No. Why? And why are we whispering?'

'I need to get a gift _before_ she sees me!' He scrambled down the stairs to Harry, and peered around the common room. 'Ok, let's go.'

Harry eyed the way Ron was using him as a shield. 'Er, you aren't going to hide behind me like that until you get your damn flowers, are you? I don't know if you've noticed Ron, but you're half a foot taller than me.'

'Just go!'

Harry sighed and shook his head, making his way to the common room exit, the entire way Ron held his shoulders, peeping overhead to see if Hermione was there.

* * *

After some poorly executed espionage, the pair arrived at the Entrance Hall, and were now standing at the foot of the stairs. Harry pushed Ron off. 'Get off me!' he hissed, looking around. 'Cho'll think I've gone barmy!'

'Better you than me,' snorted Ron, still suspiciously peering over his shoulder every two seconds.

'Just get off! And stop shoving me in front of you!' Harry twisted out of Ron's grip, and carefully flicked off the box in his hands with his fingers. He took a look at his watch. 5:57pm. The Ball formally began at 6:30, but the Great Hall opened at 6. Harry had no idea why, but Cho had been adamant that they meet in the Entrance Hall instead of him coming to Ravenclaw Tower. They'd agreed to meet at 6, so Harry was early.

'Can you see her anywhere?' whispered Ron lowly, peering up the stairs.

'Who? Cho or Hermione?'

'Hermi -' Ron stopped mid-word.

'Hermi? Who's Hermi?' Harry turned to look at his best friend, and saw him staring up the Entrance Hall staircase. He followed Ron's gaze. 'What're you looking at that's so-' His mouth suddenly refused to function.

It was Cho.

In a dress of wispy, pale blue silk, Cho stood at the top of the steps, having not yet seen Harry, but was beside Eri and more giggling girls, talking and fiddling with her even lighter coloured shawl. Her hair was down, a little wavy instead of her usual straight; it twinkled a little from the sparkles in her hair. Harry's suddenly found he couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. Didn't want to blink. He might miss a second of it.

'Hey, mate,' whispered Ron, nudging Harry a little in the ribs, 'I think she outdressed you.'

'Yeah,' replied Harry vacantly, still staring at Cho, who was now giggling herself. His eyes were fell to her lips; a shimmering pink. He momentarily recalled what those lips had done the previous night; he suddenly felt a little warm. She looked better than she did at the Yule Ball. Harry swallowed. He held the box tightly in his hand behind his back.

* * *

'I can't believe Aretha Poffe designed that dress for you personally!' squealed a girl named Frieda Loomer. 'You look beautiful!'

'Thanks,' said Cho, smiling and pulling her shawl a little tighter. She only hoped Harry thought so too. And she hoped he'd been able to do up his cufflinks like she'd showed him.

'I told you that you looked gorgeous,' whispered Eri in her ear. 'Everyone agrees.'

'Almost everyone,' corrected Cho. 'I've got one more judge to please.' And they weren't even down the stairs yet.

Eri rolled her eyes. 'You're a knockout. Don't worry. You even managed to hide those hickeys from him. Hey, did David manage to get a date? You told me he had a little problem with that.'

'Oh um, he wanted to ask some girl in Gryffindor, but he didn't tell me how it went,' replied Cho, nervously reaching up her neck to the formerly very visible red marks left by Harry's mouth.

'Good evening ladies,' said a deep, silky voice.

Cho turned and suddenly standing beside her was Theo. He was wearing midnight black dress robes, and he'd put a little gel in his hair for the extra suave effect. Not that he needed it in the least, but it made him look extra sophisticated, rather than just the usual sophisticated. 'Hello,' she replied, tugging on his black bowtie. 'You look good.'

'Likewise.' He looked beside her for her date. Eri was there, talking to another girl. Ok, not quite Cho's date. He cleared his throat and flashed a brilliant, magnetic smile as the girls talking to Cho giggled and batted eyelashes at him. 'Where's Harry?'

'Should be downstairs somewhere,' said Cho, waving to a girl nearby. 'Where's your lucky date?'

'Same place as yours I think,' he said, peering over the railing. 'She wanted to be there before half-past, so I said I'd meet her there.'

'It's not like you to keep a lady waiting,' said Cho mischievously.

Theo didn't hear her and was still looking at the lower floor, when he spotted Harry, who was gaping up at Cho, and Ron. 'I think I found your date,' he said as he waved a hand at the pair below.

'Where?' asked Cho as she whipped around, and too saw Harry gawking back. She then tapped Eri's shoulder and pressed her cheek against hers. 'See you downstairs.'

'See you downstairs,' replied Eri and Theo in unison. Eri looked up at the dashing boy next to her.

'Don't you clean up nice,' she said, looking up and down. Theo had never managed to look bad in formalwear before, and tonight was no exception. If this was a Muggle school social, and he wasn't taking another girl, he'd be her dreamboat. But since it wasn't a Muggle school social, and he _was_ taking another girl, all he was to her was a dream.

'I could say the same to you, but you look a lot better than I do.' Theo sighed and kissed her cheek. 'Happy Valentines Eri. Have fun with Tim.' And then, hands tucked in his pockets, he walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall. He'd given up. Quit, and shut away his feelings. For now.

'Isn't he Cho's cousin?' asked another girl.

'Yeah,' replied Eri.

'He's _so_ good-looking!' cried another.

'I heard he models!'

'He does,' said Eri absentmindedly. Oh, she knew he was good-looking. Aftershave commercial kind of good-looking. And she knew he was a model, for clothing lines, bogus potions that claimed to _make_ you good-looking, racing brooms and swimwear. Oh, she could imagine the swimwear…

'You look wonderful,' said the voice of Timothy Cutie Perkins as he walked towards her and pecked her cheek.

Eri was yanked out of her reverie. 'O-oh, hello Tim. You look cute.' As usual. But Theo looked cute too. He looked _more_ than cute. He looked… Better. Just special.

'Why thank you,' said Tim playfully, leaning in for a kiss.

The moment his lips touched hers, Eri started to wish it wasn't Tim she was kissing and began to envy the girl Theo was taking tonight.

* * *

'Y-you- look-…' stumbled Harry as Cho kissed his cheek. 'Amazing,' he blurted.

Cho laughed a little. 'Thanks. You look great too,' she smiled, reaching down to his cuff. 'Managed to get the links on, I see.'

Harry grinned. 'Yeah, took me ages though.' He pulled his other arm from behind his back. 'Happy Valentines,' he said, handing her the box. He felt his hand grow sweaty holding it.

Cho took the box, running her fingers across the velvet. 'You didn't have to get me anything Harry.' He really didn't. She didn't need him to. But it was nice that he did anyway.

'Really?' interrupted Ron. 'We don't have to give Valentine gifts?'

'Um, well, Harry didn't have to; I don't mind either way…' All her material desires were satisfied anyway. 'It's the thought that counts. But it's expected. Most girls like getting Valentine gifts.' Like Eri, who hoarded them. 'Why do you ask?'

Ron swore under his breath.

'He forgot to get something for Hermione,' explained Harry. 'Not even flowers.'

'Conjure some up.'

'He can't,' said Harry. 'And I can't either. Can you?'

'Yeah. D'you want me to-'

Ron's hasty bawl of 'YEAH!' somewhat startled Cho.

'Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Calm down,' she gestured with her hands, and then pulled out her wand from its snug slip in the waist of her dress.

'Let's keep it moving!' persisted Ron. 'Hurry up!

'Relax Ron,' said Harry.

'Orchideous,' said Cho, and a lovely bouquet of flowers sprouted from her wand.

Ron grabbed the bunch, turned towards the staircase again and nodded quickly, grinning. 'Alright. I've got something.'

'Is that all you're giving her?' asked Cho, tucking her wand away.

Ron whipped around. 'What? What else?'

Cho shrugged while Harry tried his best to stifle his sniggers, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Cho. 'Can't go wrong with chocolate,' she said. And by God, she knew what Valentine chocolate could do to a girl better than anyone. 'Or a card or letter or something. Or maybe something she actually wants.'

'Bloody hell…' He turned to his best friend. 'Blimey mate, how is it you can handle all that crap from a girl?'

'For God's sake,' laughed Cho, 'just say you'll take her out to dinner or something. It's not hard.'

'He forgot to say Happy Valentines to her today as well,' whispered Harry.

Cho's lips formed an O, and she nodded slowly. 'Okay then,' she sighed, 'you might need to do more than the dinner thing…'

'What do I do?!' whined Ron. 'She's going to murder me. First I didn't say Happy Valentines, and then I didn't get her a decent gift, what next? Tripping over and spilling butterbeer over her dress?'

'Who's dress?'

The three turned to see Hermione dressed in an airy, pallid magenta dress. Her hair had been straightened again, and she'd clipped it back, a side-fringe grazing her forehead. She looked stunning. So stunning, Ron nearly dropped his flowers.

'Are those for me?' she asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

'Y-yeah,' said Ron, thrusting the bouquet toward her. 'H-happy Valentine's Day 'Mione.'

Hermione took the flowers, and smiled at Ron, who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. 'They're beautiful Ron.'

'Y-yeah,' stammered Ron. He was tempted to say he'd conjured them himself, but he knew Harry would never let him live it down. Not that he'd ever let him forget tonight anyway. 'They're erm… They're great, aren't they?'

Harry's eyebrows flew up and Cho smothered a giggle against her hand.

Hermione simply laughed and looked over Ron's shoulder.

'Harry!' she exclaimed, 'you look so different!'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'I just meant you looked very good,' she explained, waving the flowers slightly. 'Very suave, I have to say.'

Ron cleared his throat.

'Yes Ronald, you too. Very handsome.'

Ron grinned like a troll on ecstasy.

Cho and Hermione spent the next few minutes discussing and complimenting each other on their dresses, barely noticing Harry trying calm Ron down.

'It's a lovely dress-'

'Breathe Ron, just breathe-'

'It took me ages to find it-'

'YOU BLOODY BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE, SHE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE-'

'And if you keep yelling like that, she'll hear you-'

'I love that colour though. It's a pretty shade.'

'Oh my God, d'you think she heard me?! What if she heard me?! I'm so-'

'I think you need to sit down.'

'That blue matches you very well. And your hair looks nice too! Did you put glitter in?'

'Yeah, I've got this special stuff. Eri actually helped me.'

'Well, well Weasley, you've actually managed to look halfway human this time,' sneered Draco as he passed by with Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were unaccompanied, but Draco had Pansy on his arm. 'And you don't look too shabby either Potter! Nice robes. You're lucky your girlfriend can pick clothes!' Pansy tittered incessantly.

Ron and Harry both reached for their wands, but hurriedly put them back when they spotted Snape coming from the dungeons.

'I'm surprised you look decent Potter,' he remarked as he walked past.

'At least everyone likes your robes,' offered Hermione.

Harry shook his head and sighed. 'Yeah. I need to bring Cho along whenever I need new clothes now.'

'Hey,' said Cho, 'I'm taking you shopping whether you like it or not.'

Ron snorted behind Harry's back. Haha. Harry had to go shopping.

'What's in the box?' asked Hemione.

'Don't know,' said Cho, shrugging. 'Harry gave it to me.'

'Harry!' cried Hermione. 'Aren't you a sweetheart? All Ron gave me was flowers.'

Ron sent a funny look to Harry, who shrugged.

'Open it,' said Hermione. 'I want to know what kind of gift-giver Harry is.'

Cho giggled, and turned to Harry. 'Can I open it now?'

'It's yours. Up to you.'

Ron's expression turned sour.

Cho laughed and kissed his cheek. She turned back to Hermione, and lifted the lid of the luxurious box. Inside, sitting on plush red cushioning, was the phoenix quill. Her mouth opened; jaw hanging slightly, and she turned to Harry. 'Harry…'

'I bought it after a while after you had a look at it at Hogsmeade,' he said.

'That's a phoenix quill!' gasped Hermione. 'They're quite rare… Not to mention expensive. Where'd you find it?'

'It was at Scrivenshaft's,' answered Harry. 'We saw it on the Hogsmeade trip.'

'I didn't know you were so romantic Harry!' laughed Hermione.

'Me neither,' grumbled Ron.

'A box of chocolates would have done fine,' said Cho suddenly, looking at Harry. 'But it's beautiful.'

'It's exquisite,' said Hermione, peering at the quill. 'Can I have a look? Later, of course, it's nearly 6:30. We'd better head to the Hall.'

'Erm… Yeah,' said Ron quietly. He shakily offered his arm to Hermione. He wasn't comfortable, nor was he used to doing this sort of thing. To his relief, Hermione smiled and took his arm. He couldn't help a goofy grin to himself.

Cho gently shut the box and tapped it with her wand. It disappeared.

Harry blinked at her.

'To the dormitory,' she explained.

'Oh.' Harry timidly offered her his arm.

Cho took it, and they began to walk. 'You really didn't have to get me that quill Harry.'

'I wanted to,' he said quickly. 'I wanted to get you something.'

Cho looked down for a moment, smiling, and then she looked at Harry. 'I know. Thank you.' She kissed his cheek, and then looked to the front. They were standing right outside the Great Hall now. 'Ready?' she asked.

'For what?'

Cho shook her head and laughed. 'Never mind.'

* * *

'That Potter's way out of his league,' snorted Austin as he swigged his butterbeer. 'He should watch it.'

'You've been saying that for the past month,' groaned a greasy-haired Gerard Orton. 'If you want Cho so bad, go and get her.'

But Austin only chuckled. 'Just you wait. Just you wait and see. Potter will never see it coming.'

'See what coming?' sneered Jocelyn. 'That you're going to be drunk before nine and will be feeling up the next girl you see? Oh, say, Eloise Midgeon, maybe?' Jo laughed. 'I can definitely see that coming.'

'Laugh all you like,' sang Austin, already getting tipsy, his breath smelling heavily of ale, scotch and firewhisky. He'd been drinking since the morning. 'But it won't be funny when you've got no one and I've got Cho. And you are looking very nice in that dress.' His eyes ran over her like wheels on a track. 'Your bum looks bigger than I remember. Cho's is nicer though…'

'Cho Cho Cho. She's all you ever talk about. Just go over there and fling yourself at her, why don't you?'

'Because her,' –hiccup- 'father's here.' He waved the hand he held his drink in towards the front where Kai Chang, two wiry, lean figures and several burly, bald men were standing. 'And it looks like he brought reinforcements. As long as her father's around, I can't touch her. No siree, no action for me while Chang Senior's around. And if I do anything _real _stupid,' added Austin, 'she'll tell him. And that's my arse set and ready for the mincer.' He winked at her stupidly.

'You could never hold your liquor,' said Jo acidly, snatching his drink and gulping the rest of it in one go. 'Where's that puny Malfoy?'

'Draco?' asked Austin. 'With that pug face, Pansy Parkinson. Blimey, she needs some serious work done… I saw 'em earlier. What d'you want with 'im?'

'A little heart to heart.'

'Jo, if it's with you, I doubt it's a heart to heart. More like a-'

'Yes, okay we get it. Try to get your brain out of the gutter, and in your head where it belongs Austin. Oh wait, you don't have one, do you?'

'Why all the hostility tonight, babe? C'mon, it's Valentines. Can't we just,' he put an arm around her, 'get along? Like old times? A little butterbeer, and a bit of a kiss and cuddle-'

'It never stopped at just a kiss and cuddle with you, Austin.'

'Well, then if you must be so frank, let me rephrase that for you. A little butterbeer, a bit of fooling around, and then hours and hours of-'

'Austin, shut up.'

Austin looked hurt. 'And there you go with that hostility again. Do you have to be so… Wound up tonight? Relax.' His breath was on her face now and his hands perhaps too low for a harmless cuddle.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and twisted out of Austin's sleazy embrace. 'Get off me!' she hissed. 'I've got a date waiting.'

Austin raised his brows. 'Oh, replaced me already? With who?'

'None of your business,' spat Jo.

'Who?' demanded Austin abruptly. 'Who is it?' He was suddenly angry. 'Who're you shagging now? What arsehole has got his hands all over you?!'

'Why does it matter to you?' asked Jocelyn coldly. 'I'm not your girlfriend anymore Austin. I don't belong to you.' She stalked away, her heels clacking against the stone floor as she walked.

Austin scowled at her back, bare due to the emerald green chiffon dress she was wearing. He could remember his fingers on her, her skin… He reached for another drink and swigged it gratefully. He'd find out who she was with.

* * *

'So…' said Hermione, now sitting at a table with Ron, who was playing with his napkin. 'You got new robes this year.'

'What? Oh, yeah. Mum got me new ones. Said a Prefect needed to look the part or something.' He tried to laugh. 'Your erm… Your dress is… Er… Nice.'

Hermione nodded slowly, somewhat smiling. 'Thank you.' He wasn't as bold, nor as confident as Viktor, but there was something about Ronald Weasley that made her feel… She couldn't explain it. She'd never felt the way she did, but she'd be damned if she could describe it. 'I was worried you wouldn't think so.'

'Really?' asked Ron, grinning. She'd never been particularly ugly. Hermione had always been rather pretty, despite her slightly oversized front teeth for the first few years. He exhaled heavily. 'Nearly half-past.'

'Yes.'

Their conversation wasn't particularly loquacious, but it still made the both of them feel very funny. The atmosphere around them, however, was buzzing, most students chuffed that they were practically being encouraged to snog, and milling around with drinks and their dates, occasionally talking with friends. The Hall had been decorated lavishly: the floor had been showered with rose petals of white, pink and red, as well as several Cupids still throwing them around the place, and floating overhead were large, luminous, bubble-like red hearts. Hanging from the ceiling were red banisters, written on them in flashing gold were the words, 'Happy Valentines!', and on the walls had been swathed in graceful red drapes, effectively hiding the fact that it was the main hall of a great, dirty castle. The tables around the central dance floor were circular, with red, white or pink tablecloths, and a bunch of assorted roses in the centre.

'Oh, here comes Harry,' said Hermione, waving to the approaching couple of Harry and Cho. 'He looks so dashing, doesn't he? Cho's worked wonders for him in that department.' She smiled at the couple. 'Harry! Cho! Over here!'

'Oh, yeah,' said Ron bleakly.'Definitely.' Why wouldn't she compliment _him?_ He did happen to be her date. Why couldn't she be like Cho; always fussing over Harry and filled with concern. Ron sighed inwardly. That was Hermione, he supposed.

'There's Ron and Hermione,' said Cho, waving back at Hermione. 'Do you want to sit over there?'

Yes. Yes, Harry wanted to say. But he didn't. 'Don't you want to sit with your friends?'

'Well, yes,' Cho admitted, shrugging. 'But I'm okay if you don't want to. It's a big table anyway,' she said, motioning to the indeed large table Ron and Hermione were sitting at. 'And Theo and Eri will find a way to fit in there if they really wanted to.' She didn't particularly want to be in the middle of the awkwardness between her two best friends anyway. Cho could only hope drama didn't break out in the middle of the Ball.

'Oh.' Harry inwardly thanked her. 'If you're sure…' He shakily pulled out a chair beside Hermione for Cho, nearly wrenching it from under the table. Ever the hesitant gentleman. 'Here.'

Cho couldn't help a smothered giggle as she sat down. 'Thank you.' She adjusted her shawl and looked over her shoulder to see standing by the door, Timothy and Eri, the latter was looking at Theo, who was with someone else, who was giggling and flirting like mad while Theo laughed for politeness, and was constantly distracted by looking back at Eri. Cho could see her best friends both trying to pay attention to their own dates, but were continually drawn away. To each other. Eri twiddled a few fingers at Theo while her date was too busy droning about something else to notice. And then Theo smiled at Eri, a grateful, genuine smile Cho knew came from the bottom of his heart.

'What's going on between those two?' asked Harry, turning to look at what she was staring at. He didn't know what was happening between Theo and Eri, but judging by the way Cho was looking, it must've been interesting.

'I don't know,' sighed Cho, and twisting back to sit in her seat properly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father talking with Dumbledore. Fingers crossed he didn't crash her date. She could see that he'd brought along his usual auxiliary-like train of people, including his bodyguards, which he hardly needed anyway. Cho took Harry's hand under the table.

Harry looked down at his entwined hand below the tabletop, and turned in his seat, smiling at Cho.

Cho smiled back, leaning over and whispering in his ear what he already knew. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Harry whispered back.

'Now that we've all gathered here in the Great Hall with our dear Valentines,' boomed Dumbledore from the front of the hall, quieting the loud noise, 'I believe it is only polite to begin the Valentine Ball! And I must thank Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall for the wonderful decorations we have tonight! Would everyone take a seat and dinner will be served shortly!'

Music began to play, and the Hall buzzed with the sound of students' chatter and noise again, louder now that many were navigating their way to various tables.

* * *

Theo made his way to the table Cho was sitting at with his date, a very eager Padma Patil. She was easy on the eyes, the best-looking girl in sixth year along with her twin sister Parvati, and had been very talkative all evening. Theo began to regret asking her. He should've stuck with a girl he was comfortable around; a friend, or regular girl. Like Natalie Gillies. She'd been free, and was one of his more… Frequent snoggers. Like him, she was open to free, no-strings-attached fun for pleasure's sake, and there was nothing complicated. They didn't have a romantic connection, just a mutual agreement. Or maybe he should've asked Eri. And the moment the thought materialized in his head, Theo mentally shackled himself. No. Not Eri. He couldn't have Eri. She was his cousin's best friend, and they were both his best friends. It couldn't happen between them. But she was there, sitting only a place away from him, talking to a very chatty Timothy who Theo would've gladly knocked out to be in his place.

'They've made the Great Hall so romantic!' squealed Padma beside him, tugging on his sleeve. 'Don't you think?'

Theo glanced at his date and forced a smile. 'It's pretty different.' He was having a hard time making himself think he was actually interested in what Ria had to say. He would've given an arm to hear the words that were coming out of Eri's mouth… _Shut up, brain. Shut up._ He had to get it together. 'But it's hard to compare to you,' he said smoothly, smiling charmingly.

A visible blush appeared on Padma's cheeks, and she giggled.

Theo grinned and swilled his butterbeer, hoping for an ounce of control. Why did his feelings have to get in the way tonight? He wondered whether or not Eri still had the bracelet from two years prior. He'd given that bracelet knowing that he might as well as hand over his heart too. Since then, he'd locked up those feelings and that piece of him that wanted her. He couldn't have her. She was his best friend. And only in fiction did those romances ever really work out.

* * *

Eri nodded as Tim explained something about the Applesby Arrows looking for a new reserve Chaser and him having a chance to take the spot.

'…My father says he knows some people. He's in the Ministry. Isn't yours?'

Eri nodded again, vacantly smiling. 'Yeah.' She sipped her drink. It was unbelievably tempting to turn around and peek at Theo with Padma Patil, who was sitting beside her. She wished she could just go and talk to him. Theo wouldn't have been so… Boring. Tim had been talking about himself all evening, and did so whenever they were together. At first she'd thought it funny and cute; the way he talked about himself, but now it was just plain annoying. As if she cared about his broom collection or his father's Ministry promotion. Theo would've made her laugh, talked about something interesting or entertaining, and at the very least, they'd be arguing. And that was more gripping than the current conversation she was having now.

And dear God, she wanted to look at him. When they'd talked at the Entrance Hall and she'd had her first glimpse at him, she'd thought she was dreaming. And when he'd said Happy Valentines and kissed her cheek, her knees had nearly buckled in on themselves, and for a moment she wondered if the right guy was taking her to the Ball, and whether kissing him would've been as terrible as she thought. Hopefully Theo wouldn't snog Padma later. It would save her the wishing it had been her instead.

'Can you excuse me for a minute?' asked Timothy, putting his hand over hers.

'Hm? Oh, yeah, sure.'

'I'll be right back.' He grinned and walked away.

Eri took the time to whip around and look at Theo. And the moment his eyes met hers, though frequently switching from her to Padma, quickly so Padma barely noticed as she giggled and flirted, Eri knew she was in over her head. Theo was… One half of the duo she called her best friends; he was a friend. But she couldn't help wanting him. Wanting him to be the one who'd offered her his arm at the top of the Entrance Hall staircase, the one he was smiling at and dazzling. The one she called hers. But it couldn't happen. Not between them.

Eri tried to grab Cho's attention from across the table, but she was talking with Harry.

* * *

'You're going to be very sorry I took you to the Ball once the dancing bit is over,' said Harry, shaking his head. A low, but fairly loud, growl came from his stomach. 'Erm…'

'Hungry, I see,' laughed Cho as Harry's stomach grumbled noisily.

'Er…' Harry laughed too and put a hand over his stomach. He'd barely noticed he was hungry at all. 'Yeah. Starving.'

Cho plastered a mock-pity face. 'Aw. Poor baby.' She patted his stomach and pinched his cheek. 'You'll get fed soon.' She broke into a fit of giggles afterward and sipped her butterbeer.

Harry felt very pleasantly degraded at that moment. If being pleasantly degraded was even possible. He scooted his chair closer to Cho's so that their seats were flanking. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, after which Cho turned her head and kissed him on the mouth, her warm hands clutching his face.

'Well they seem to be enjoying themselves,' said Hermione, trying to sound amused and looking at Harry and Cho presently snogging in their seats. It came out more like a jealous whinge.

Ron turned in his seat and saw too. What, did Hermione want a snog? 'Yeah,' he said, attempting a grin. This Ball date thing was not going very well. He wished he had half of Harry's luck in the love department. _He'd_ had a total falling out with his girlfriend, and after only a summer and a short carriage ride, they were snogging full frontal and happily back together. For all he knew, they were probably doing more than snogging by now. And there he was, his tongue busily down his gorgeous girlfriend's throat. Oh, Ronald Weasley had never before tonight had such a strong want to do the same to Hermione, when she looked so incredibly stunning. She always did. Maybe by the end of tonight, he'd have been able to kiss her cheek or something. Anything, really. 'When's the food coming?' he asked, looking around at the happy couples nearby. They were all either talking, flirting, or just sucking the lips off each other. Just being able to do one of those things, and he would've been satisfied for now. 'I'm starved.'

'I'm sure it'll be here soon,' said Hermione, fingering the tablecloth. 'Your stomach is too high on your priority list Ron.' It seemed to be higher than her at the moment. 'Dumbledore said it'd be here- Oh, look. There you go.' The first course appeared in front of them.

During dinner, awkward looks were common at their table, between Eri and Theo, and Ron and Hermione. Dean, Seamus and their dates had come to sit with them as well, and along with Harry and Cho, were the only couples on the table having no trouble with each other. Once all seated, going in a clockwise direction, the table seating went Eri, Timothy, Dean, his date; a girl in Gryffindor a year lower than he, Seamus, Parvati, Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Theo and Padma; twelve of them in all.

By the time they were having dessert, it was as still as awkward as ever.

'I feel for Hermione right now,' whispered Parvati to Seamus.

'I don't blame you,' whispered back Seamus as they looked over the table.

Ron and Hermione were eating in total silence, like they didn't know each other, though occasionally stealing hasty glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Hermione poked at her food limply, wishing Ron would say something. He usually could never seem to shut up, so why was now so different? He wasn't shovelling his food down like normal either. Rather, a slow, tedious pace at the moment. And he'd said he was hungry too.

'Are you going to eat that?' asked Harry, pointing his fork at a carrot on Cho's plate.

Cho giggled and pushed her plate slightly toward him. She usually had an appetite curiously large for a girl her age and size and finished her plate clean, unless of course there was some ghastly thing she didn't like, like liver or olives, but at the moment, she didn't mind handing over the carrot.

Harry stabbed it with his fork and popped it into his mouth a little scrappily, resulting in a napkin being daubed at his mouth by Cho, who laughed and shook her head. He couldn't help grinning while she wiped his mouth.

* * *

'I hope Rita Skeeter doesn't get her hands on anything that's happening here,' said Kai to Dumbledore as he washed down a good mouthful of chipolata with butterbeer. He'd usually have something else to drink at such an occasion, but he'd an inane craving for butterbeer. 'Or the private lives of Hogwarts students would be at stake,' he laughed.

'I imagine she have more pressing issues to see to,' smiled Dmubledore. 'Though I doubt it.'

'Likewise,' sighed Kai. His gaze wandered to his daughter's table, where she was wiping Harry's mouth with a napkin. Ah, good he was an eager eater. Kirei would be heaving food into his mouth anyway. Cho was laughing now, and Harry was leaning close to her ear. Kai smiled. He supposed Harry had James' sense of humour too; it had always made him laugh. 'Oh, about the press conference…'

Dumbledore poked at a piece of pudding. 'Yes?'

'Perhaps we should hold it right before the holidays. Before the children leave,' said Kai, taking a bite of another chipolata. They were awfully good. 'And it's better that way so that _after_ the conference, Cho and Harry won't be bothered very much by other students because they'll all be leaving school.'

Dumbledore nodded, swilling his pumpkin juice. 'Very well. Is Cho staying for the holidays?' He could make a good guess at what would happen if both she and Harry were to stay over the Christmas break. Dumbledore supposed it wasn't any of his business, but it was rather obvious.

'About that…' said Kai slowly, 'I want Cho and David home for Christmas, but I've a feeling she'll be wanting to spend it with Harry. I'm rather at a crossroads with myself with this at the moment.' Kai swirled his butterbeer bottle around and took a long gulp. 'I was thinking maybe I could let her stay for the beginning of the holidays, or perhaps invite Harry over for the holidays… I'm not sure.' He wasn't keen on the idea of Cho spending the entire holidays at Hogwarts and not coming home at all.

'Out of all the places I could think of,' murmured Dumbledore behind his goblet, 'I know yours if the safest. I will let Harry stay at your estate for the holidays if he wishes to. Perhaps it will rest him well for the things to come after the holidays…' Dumbledore knew that Harry had been missing on Occlumency lessons; he was supposed to teach Harry himself due to Snape's new position this year, but he'd been busy as of late. Occlumency would have to wait until later. And he would be safe at the Changs home. If any place other than the Dursleys, Grimmauld place or the Burrow, the Scotland estate of the Changs was the safest place he could be when not at Hogwarts. 'We could arrange something with the Order as well…'

'Ah yes, I forgot to mention… I have told Harry about my place in the Order,' said Kai quietly, eyeing his train sitting nearby. He'd even brought along Cho's bodyguard, aliased Orion, who though she adored like a pet; a little embarrassing for a man to match Hagrid's size, she refused to let him accompany her around everywhere anymore. 'It's not normal!' she'd so profusely argued, though as an infant and throughout her younger years, her bodyguard had been her chaperone and her escort everywhere she went, and she'd refused to go anywhere without him. Orion was one of his most trusted, loyal men, and had known him since his school years. He hadn't been educated at Hogwarts like he had; he'd been taught his sort magic in their home country; in Japan. 'He now knows of my allegiance.'

'Ah, good. That saves me the trouble of telling him so if he ever grew suspicious. He's very quick, and catches on quickly,' replied Dumbledore, looking at Harry, who was now starting on his dessert with Cho. 'He knows that you knew James and Lily, then?'

'Yes,' said Kai, nodding. 'He's aware of that… By the way, did you have any press trouble earlier today about tonight? I received several owls from the Prophet for an interview some or other…'

'Yes, actually,' sighed Dumbledore, 'a few reporters and journalists were by the doors this morning. It took a while to get them away and _keep_ them away for the ball.'

* * *

David smiled awkwardly at his date, Gwen McArthur, in Ravenclaw a year above him. He'd blurted it out at lunch one day, without meaning to at all. He was just a little distraught at not having a date; Cho had seemed to have forgotten about his problem, and he'd just said it across the Ravenclaw table. She'd seemed a little surprised at first, but had strangely agreed. She was very pretty, and wasn't at all unpleasant, but David had been hoping to ask someone else. But Gwen had agreed, and it took care of his no-date problem. He'd charmed his dress shoes to make him taller tonight; Gwen was taller than he, and had so far been able to start two normal conversations with her tonight. She'd instigated all the other ones.

He sent a fleeting glance at the girl he'd wanted to ask. She was laughing with her date, pressing her slender fingers against her pretty pink lips. David looked back at his food. It was no surprise she was with someone.

'Are you alright?' asked Gwen, putting a hand on his shoulder. She was frowning a little.

David turned. 'Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine,' he said nervously.

Gwen beamed and pinched his cheek. 'You're so cute.'

David shakily smiled back and tried to laugh. This was going to be _long_ night.

* * *

When dinner was over, the music changed to a more dance-like tune and Dumbledore stood at the front once more. 'Do I have any volunteers to begin the dancing?' he asked, smiling.

Several girls rushed onto the dance floor, dragging their unwilling dates with them, including Parvati and Seamus, and Neville and Luna, though Neville had been the one who wanted to dance. Luna had simply smiled dreamily and nodded.

They started with a slow waltz, and soon several staff had joined them, including Dumbledore and McGonagall, the latter of which sharply eyed her Gryffindors on the floor.

At Harry's table, Theo had charmingly asked Padma to dance. Perhaps he might be able to think of something other than Eri with Timothy if he was focused on his dancing. Fat chance. Theo was a seasoned dancer, and knew everything from the Viennese waltz to the salsa.

From her seat, Eri saw Theo walk by her toward the dance floor with Padma.

'D'you want to dance?' asked Timothy.

'Um…' Eri watched Theo take Padma's hand and waist, smiling suavely and twirling smoothly around the other couples. 'Sure.'

Ron leaned back in his chair and inwardly scoffed. _He_ certainly wasn't going to dance. Not a chance in hell. _No_ way. Hermione had said that she was fine with going with someone who wasn't going to dance anyway. But it was an entirely another thing when someone else came up to ask her to dance.

A very clean-cut Michael Corner approached them, bowing slightly to talk to Hermione. 'Would you like to dance?' he asked, offering his hand.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but then looked carefully at Ron, who lurched in front of her. 'No she wouldn't!' he snarled.

'Oh, you're her date are you?' asked Michael snidely.

'He is, actually,' said Hermione musingly, still in her chair behind Ron who was standing between her and Michael.

'Oh,' said Michael, putting his hands up. 'Alright then. Sorry Weasley.'

Ron scowled at him as he left and landed back in his chair. 'I s'pose you want to dance, then?' he mumbled.

Hermione's eyebrows lifted. 'Well, yes-' She didn't manage to finish her sentence as Ron took her hand and virtually whipped her off to the dance floor.

* * *

'Looks like Ron's at the end of his rope now,' laughed Harry as he watched Ron clumsily try to remember his steps as he looked down at his feet, while Hermione laughed and counted the timing for him.

'So it's 1,2,1,2-'

Hermione looked down at Ron's feet and laughed. 'No, no it's 1,2,3,1,2,3-'

'Alright, alright I got it-'

Harry nearly choked on his butterbeer watching them. After clearing his throat and a few firm slaps on the back from Cho, he looked at her. 'D'you- d'you want to dance?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

* * *

'Potter's actually dancing,' grunted Goyle to Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at the couple on the dance floor. He wasn't going to dance. Not when Pansy was so drunk. She was lilting to one side, giggling madly when Crabbe struggled to sit her upright before she fell over. Draco shot her a harsh glare. She was embarrassing him.

'I-I'm going to ask Jocelyn to dance,' Goyle suddenly stammered, staring at the blonde bombshell at the next table.

Malfoy didn't do anything to suppress his laughter. 'Good one Goyle! I'd like to see that.' Goyle? Ask Jocelyn Broghton to dance? Preposterous. And very funny. 'She'd turn you down quicker than a blink!'

Goyle busily preoccupied himself with watching his fingers twiddle.

'At least he wants to dance,' tittered Pansy, leaning on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sharply twisted away from her. Wretched girl. Get smashed before the dancing why don't you. He had a reputation to keep up here. And she was smearing it like mud on a white sheet. And he had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

After the first round of dancing, the music changing to a quicker, more upbeat tune, Ron hastily scrambled back to his seat with Hermione laughing behind him.

'That wasn't so bad, was it?' she asked breathlessly, fanning herself and sipping her butterbeer. 'You aren't that bad.'

Ron suddenly had a goofy grin on again. 'Er, thanks.' He was sure she was just buttering him up; his dancing had been terrible, but it felt nice anyway. She'd remained on the dance floor with him, regardless of how imminent the threat of his foot squashing her toes was, laughing and counting the beat for him. He couldn't help but go red in the face as he busily repeated to himself the 1,2,3 timing.

'You didn't step on my feet at all,' laughed Cho as she and Harry made their way off the dance floor.

'Well that's a big thing for me,' said Harry, kissing her cheek. He looked over his shoulder back at the dance floor and then toward the doors. 'D'you want to get some air?'

Cho smiled and nodded. 'Let me just get a drink.'

'I'll get it,' said Harry. 'Hold on a second.' He left her at the table and walked towards the refreshments.

Cho pulled out her chair and sighed.

'Had fun out there?' asked Hermione the next seat over.

'Oh yeah,' she laughed. 'I see you managed to get him on the dance floor.' She jerked her thumb at Ron, who grinned.

'I doubt I can do it again,' replied Hermione.

'Here you go,' said Harry from behind her, handing her a bottle of butterbeer.

'Thanks,' said Cho. 'We're just going to get some air. See you later?'

'See you,' said Hermione cheerily.

Harry and Cho made for the Great Hall doors.

'I doubt air is all they're going to get out there,' sniggered Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew that Ron was probably right. If only he'd do something _himself_ instead of making fun of Harry and Cho.

* * *

'Wow,' said Padma, fanning herself as Theo led her back to the table. 'You're a great dancer.'

Theo smiled. 'Not that great.' He pulled out her chair for her and stole a glance at the dance floor. Eri was still there, dancing with Timothy. She sure could go for ages. Theo mentally slapped himself when he realised how that sounded. Though it was tempting… Theo cleared his throat. 'D'you want another drink?'

'Yes please,' said Padma brightly.

Theo nodded and on the way to the refreshments table, had a serious ponder about whether he should just spit out his feelings to Eri so he could get over her or shut up and wait it out. He picked up two bottles of butterbeer and made his way back to the table, again taking a quick look at Eri and Timothy on the dance floor.

'One butterbeer,' he said, handing the bottle to Padma and sitting down beside her. 'Ice cold.'

'Thank you,' said Padma, taking a long drink. 'I'm thirstier than I thought,' she laughed.

Theo smiled back as he took an even longer swig than she had. Keeping this up was harder work than he'd anticipated.

* * *

'It's chilly out here,' said Cho, pulling her shawl and wrapping her arms around herself.

'Here,' said Harry, pulling off his outer robe -personally, he thought it was more of a coat-, and placing it around her shoulders.

Aw. How romantic.

The path had decoratively been lined with rose bushes peeping with fairy lights, along with dancing-on-the-spot hedge-figures of Cupid aiming their bows and arrows at passer-by couples, and carved stone benches. Harry and Cho ambled down the gravel path, hand in hand.

'Didn't think we'd turn out like this last year,' said Cho, looking at her blue, kitten-heel shoes.

'Nope,' said Harry, smiling and putting his other hand in his pocket. A lot had happened last year. Not the least of which was Sirius' death. And for a while, he hadn't thought of much else, until convincing himself he'd have his revenge sooner or later. And then the issue of Cho had emerged in his mind. 'It was… Complicated.'

Cho smiled, still looking down. 'Mm, I know. I probably shouldn't have bombarded you like that. I mean, I thought you'd sort of understand and everything….'

Harry knew what she was talking about, and refrained himself from saying that he was too busy trying to woo her to even think about it that way. 'I know. I was probably a bit thoughtless about it all.'

'But we've gotten through that,' sighed Cho. 'And now you're mine.' She squeezed his hand.

'Yours?' asked Harry, grinning, though he knew that it was true. He was hers, and there was no escaping it. Quite frankly, he didn't want to escape it either. 'So… Then…' Harry said slowly. 'You're mine?'

'I'm yours,' said Cho, stopping in her tracks, putting her drink down on a bench and winding her arms around him.

'Mine?'

'Yours.'

Harry didn't hide the way his grin grew wider. 'That's good.' He kissed her, his hands sliding under his jacket she was wearing and holding her near. She was so warm.

As Harry pulled her close, right before she closed her eyes, Cho could swear she saw a few flashes of light out of the corner of her eye. It was probably just the fairy lights just flickering.

When they finally pulled away, Cho met his eyes. 'Happy Valentines Day.'

Harry grinned again. 'Happy Valentines Day.'

'They've enchanted the hedges!' a boy's voice suddenly said.

'They're lovely little things…' a vague, soft female voice replied.

Harry and Cho turned towards the doors and saw Neville and Luna walking down the path toward them. Neville looked toward them and waved.

Harry waved back, grinning. Neville was very fond of Luna and it was nice to see them together.

'Hiya Harry!' said Neville. 'We've just been dancing for ages! Luna just wanted to have a bit of a break, but I could hardly stop!'

'Neville's wonderful,' said Luna.

Harry wondered whether she meant if Neville was wonderful _at_ dancing, or Neville himself.

'So how are you guys?' asked Neville. 'Are you out for a moonlit stroll or something?'

Cho stifled a giggle. 'Er, just some air.' Yes. That was exactly why she brought Harry outside, alone and quiet. And alone. For air. Cough cough.

'It was getting hot in there,' said Harry, pulling on his tie, but Cho slapped his hand away.

'Stop fiddling with it,' she scolded.

Harry could see Neville trying to suppress his laughter. Luna just stood there smiling at him. 'Er…'

'Have you two seen the decorations?' asked Luna.

'They're lovely,' replied Cho, looking around. 'They've really outdone themselves.'

'My father says the Cupids are secret watch guards,' said Luna. 'They're watching our every move. He's thinking of doing a piece on the Ball too.'

Cho nodded slowly. 'Um, that's… Very… Disturbing.' She hoped Luna didn't think she meant writing an article was what she thought was disturbing.

'Erm…'

'HARRY!! OOH!!! HARRY!! OVER HERE!!!'

Harry cringed and warily looked over Neville's shoulder. It was Romilda, in a Bo Peep type dress; overflowing with ruffles and frills in a repulsive yellow.

'Er, hello,' said Harry, slowly trying to hide behind Cho.

'Hi Harry! Don't you look handsome! You look so dashing!' Romilda squealed, shoving past Luna and Neville, barely casting a second glance at them. 'Those dress robes look great on you!'

Harry held tighter to Cho's waist. 'Thanks.'

Romilda beamed. 'Cho! You look so pretty! I love your dress! I read in Witchy Teen that Aretha Poffe designed that personally for you! Is that true?' she asked eagerly, though batting her mascara laden eyelashes at Harry.

'Um, yes, actually,' said Cho, trying to smile and tucking her glossy hair behind her ear.

'Oh, it's lovely!' said Romilda, completely ignoring Neville and Luna behind her.

'Yes,' said Luna suddenly, eyeing the closest Cupid hedge. 'Dad says it's very cautious of Dumbledore, and that he's only concerned for our safety.'

Cho desisted from asking how watching couples snog and be lovey dovey was being concerned for safety, though she knew the Cupids probably weren't secret watch guards and Dumbledore wasn't behind it.

'We'll see you later,' said Cho, smiling and hastily pulling Harry toward the castle.

* * *

'She's very much into the conspiracy side of things,' laughed Harry.

'My mother reads the Quibbler,' said Cho, sighing. 'Honorary lifetime subscriber.'

'I know.'

Cho stopped and raised her brows.

'Luna told me.'

'Oh.'

'Sorry about Romilda back there. She's erm…'

'Plain creepy?'

'Yeah.'

'Where've you two been?' yelled a very excited Ron from the doors.

'Walking,' said Harry.

'Getting some air,' said Cho.

'You'll never guess who's here!' yelled Ron.

Harry took a wild stab. 'Viktor Krum?'

Ron scowled momentarily. 'Haha, very funny.' He still was a little touchy about that. And Krum was still the world's best Seeker. 'But no! The Weird Sisters are back at Hogwarts! Like before!'

'Really?' asked Cho.

'Yeah! And Dumbledore says they've got another act lined up too! He wouldn't say what it was…' said Ron, shaking his head. 'But whatever it is…'

'Sounds good,' said Harry. He turned to Cho. 'Want to dance?'

* * *

'Thank you the Weird Sisters!' said Dumbledore, clapping.

'Aw, blimey. I missed the last song,' said Ron dejectedly, slumping in his seat.

'Oh, cheer up Ron. It's not like you were going to dance anyway,' laughed Hermione, sipping her butterbeer and shaking her head.

'Up next the number one recording wizard in the country this month…'

Cho gasped. _Oh piss._ _Not Bane, not Bane, please not Bane…_

'Please put your hands together and welcome, Bane!'

Hordes of girls suddenly rushed toward the stage, screaming and clamouring for the man named Bane.

An incredibly handsome young man emerged, and the screams grew louder.

'Oh, shite,' muttered Cho. 'No offence Harry, but I really don't want to dance anymore.'

'What's wrong?' asked Harry. 'Do you know… Bane?' He'd certainly never heard of him. But judging by the growing female crowd at the front of the stage, he must've been bloody popular.

Cho took a long gulp of butterbeer.

'Oh bloody hell,' groaned Ron. 'Perfect. Just perfect. Just when I manage to get a date, the most wanted man in the bloody country shows up. Great. Just great.'

'He's… Attractive, I suppose,' said Hermione, shrugging. 'For a conceited, corrupt singer who probably doesn't write his own songs, anyway.'

Ron grinned.

'Ron!' called Eliza from another table. She waved at him animatedly.

Hermione shot Ron a murderous glare.

Ron feebly lifted a hand slightly to wave, and forced a smile.

'Who's Bane?' whispered Harry to Cho.

She didn't reply.

'Bane's the latest hot wizarding singer,' said Theo, standing behind him. He swigged his butterbeer. 'Everyone likes a good-looking musician who has nice hair. His latest single beat the Weird Sisters for the number one spot.'

'Oh,' said Harry. So, Cho liked Bane, then? But she wasn't near the stage, crazy and clamouring. The screaming got louder. 'D'you like Bane, Cho?'

Cho was silent and frowning a little.

'Cho?'

'They've erm…' said Theo slowly, sitting down beside Harry and scratching his chin, 'got a bit of history.'

Harry blinked. 'What d'you mean? Were they going out-'

'No, no, of course not. It's just… _Before_ Bane was a hotshot singer, he was erm… A busboy. In the café below Cho's father's office. He heard Bane sing while pouring coffee and bam, instant superstar. Her dad can do amazing things, and he's not even corrupt. Anyway, during his busboy days, Cho usually visited her pops at work, and they'd have lunch or a quick coffee at this café, right?'

Harry nodded.

'And for some strange reason -10 galleons that he had for the hots for her-, but anyway, for some strange reason, he'd always be the one to wipe their table and everything, yeah? And every time he did, he stared at Cho and tried to slip her notes.'

'Notes?'

'Containing his address, so she'd mail him. She never did. He fancied her, and she didn't fancy him. Classic case of one-sided love. So anyway, Bane, who's real name is actually Ian Smith, which is pretty damn ordinary…'

Harry couldn't help thinking… Harry Potter wasn't a particularly special name either.

'…So pops, Cho's dad, -I call him pops- heard him sing one day, and told Ian to quit his job and come visit him at his office there and then. He owns the record company that Weird Sisters are with, by the way. Anyway, after that, pops had him get vocal training, song-writing lessons, the lot, you name it. Everything that would be included in a package called 'Instant Popstar'. Took ages though.' Theo downed the rest of his drink. 'And since Ian came over so regularly to the office, thinking he was suddenly on her level, he started hitting on Cho even more, trying to flirt and ask her out and stuff. She always said turned him down, though.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and took a quick glance at Cho who was now talking to Eri. 'Is that it?'

'Not even. Last I checked, he still tries to write to her and everything. Still trying to get her to go out with him and stuff. A little stalker-like, but way more confident now because he thinks just because he's a national, I repeat _national _not international, superstar heartthrob and has two platinum singles under his belt now, he actually deserves Cho. Pfft, please. It takes more than that to deserve my cousin, you high and mighty arsewipe. This time last year, he couldn't pluck the courage to even say a verbal hello, and now he's got money and shite, he thinks he's all that.' Theo put his empty bottle down and shook his head. 'Makes me sick. Psh. _Bane _my arse. More like Ian Smith the busboy.'

So Cho had been the object of the British wizarding world's most wanted male singer's affections. Right then. 'He's popular with the girls, isn't he?' asked Harry. He _was _very good-looking.

'Yep. Knocks 'em dead,' said Theo shaking his head. He suddenly grinned. 'But I'm better.'

Harry grinned. He looked over at Cho, still talking to Eri sitting beside her; none of them were in their original seats.

* * *

'And this one's a little slower for all you lovestruck guys,' said Bane, 'who know what it's like to fall in love, and be helplessly head over heels, and not be able to have the one they love-'

'Get on with it!' yelled a boy on the dance floor struggling to keep a hold on his date.

'Er, here we go…'

_I'd give anything for love,_

_Just to be with you,_

_And girl I swear I'll never change the way you are,_

'_Coz I will be there,_

_I will be there for you, _

_Forevermore._

_I want to share my life…_

_It's only right that you be mine._

'_Coz you are my angel from above girl,_

_Angel from above._

_And you make the world go round with love girl,_

_You are my angel from above._

_And every time I close my eyes,_

_I thank the Lord that I've got you,_

_And girl I-_

Harry did not care to hear the rest of Bane's nauseating song. He turned back to his girlfriend. Ahem, _his_ girlfriend. _His_ bloody angel from bloody above. Not Bane's. 'Cho.'

Cho turned her head. 'Hm?'

'The Bane guy… On stage… Does he… Does he bother you, at all?'

Cho sighed. 'Long story.'

'Theo told me.'

'Oh. Well in that case, yes.'

Harry reached for his butterbeer. 'Doesn't your father care?'

Cho nearly laughed. 'Of course he does. He ripped Ian's contract to pieces when he found out.'

Harry blinked. 'Oh.'

'But he found another recording company so… He's still rich and famous. And still an arsehole.'

Harry laughed at the last part. 'So…'

'There's nothing to worry about. I don't fancy him or anything,' said Cho with a sudden distaste, taking the butterbeer from Harry's hand and swilling it down. How very unladylike. 'He's so full it.'

'He _is_ devastatingly handsome,' said Eri, resting her chin in one hand. 'Even if he's an arrogant stalker.'

'Let's highlight arrogant stalker, shall we? _Arrogant stalker_,' repeated Cho. 'Or maybe just _stalker_. He's worse than the all of the school fan club combined!'

'Hm, true,' said Eri.

* * *

'What's he doing here?' asked Kai calmly, strengthening his resolve to stay cool. If he'd had his way right now, Bane would be lying outside in the gravel in shreds.

'We thought it a treat for the students to have such an artist for the Ball,' said McGonagall cheerily. 'Such a handsome young man!'

'Hm.' Kai downed his butterbeer in one go and cracked his knuckles beneath the table. He beckoned over Orion with his fingers. 'Keep an eye on him. I don't want him anywhere near Cho.'

Orion nodded, and wordlessly stepped back into the shadows.

_You make the world go round,_

_Round and around with love,_

_Ooh…_

Bane's silky voice echoed through the hall. He'd never gone to Hogwarts. He couldn't afford it, and had been home schooled by his parents instead.

But Cho went to Hogwarts. He'd read in the paper she was going out with Harry Potter. Pfft, yeah right. Rita Skeeter was always making up stuff. Even though there were pictures… Ian assumed they were fake.

'Thank you,' he said, bowing and running his fingers through his hair, making the girls scream again. He flashed a dazzling smile and scanned through the crowd at the foot of the stage. Hm. Not there. He looked over at the tables and- Aha. He could spot her a mile away. She was stunning in that blue dress. She was with her cousin and… Harry Potter. Ian marched off the stage, but before he got across the dance floor , was barraged by clamouring fans.

'BANE!!!'

'I LOVE YOU!!'

'I TOUCHED HIM!!'

Ian forced a smile and desperately waved a hand to his two bodyguards at the back. Dressed in matching suits, they came running, pushing the girls back.

'Make way,' they grunted. 'Make way.'

Ian straightened his clothes, and made his way over to Cho, where he was once more stopped. By a very familiar, and very daunting face. Cho's bald-headed bodyguard, Orion.

'O-orion,' Ian faltered. The last encounter he'd had with Orion, he was about to get a fireball twice the size of his skull hurled at him. 'Long time no see, eh?'

Orion did not reply, but stood his ground and clasped his hands behind his back.

Ian swallowed thickly and looked back at his own bodyguards holding back hordes of fanatic girls. 'E-erm… I don't suppose you'd let me through, would you?' he laughed uneasily. He tried to steal a look over Orion's shoulder or past his side to Cho. But Orion was at least 7-feet tall and about three or four times the width as he was. 'E-erm, d'you-dyou mind?'

Orion said nothing.

* * *

'Oh God,' whispered Cho, putting a hand up to her face as if to hide. 'He's coming this way.'

'Nah, Orion's got it covered,' slurred Theo. He was on his 22nd butterbeer. And he was desperate for the loo. He'd secretly hoped he'd get smashed so he wouldn't have to worry about Eri so much, but he could hold his liquor better than anyone. He was only tipsy. 'Imma go loo.' He saluted Cho, and swayed over to the doors.

Eri looked over at the tipsy Theo; his hair was slightly mussed, and he didn't look very happy. She sighed heavily. She couldn't let him go like that. 'I'd better help him,' she said to Cho. And Timothy had gone MIA. He said he'd be right back. And that was over 20 minutes ago. Eri stood from her seat and rushed to Theo, who was strutting moronically down the hall. She inwardly groaned. Men.

'Who's Orion?' asked Harry finally, peering over to the large black-clad figure presently blocking his view of the stage. And it was 25 feet away. 'That guy?'

'Bodyguard,' said Cho. 'My bodyguard.'

'You've got a bodyguard?' Harry stopped himself from saying that he thought that was brilliant. It didn't seem like the right time. He could see Cho was more than a little upset. Harry moved his chair closer and put his arm around her shoulders. '…That's handy,' he said eventually.

'Mm-hmm.' Cho didn't want another freak encounter with Ian 'Bane' Smith. He creeped her out. 'Can we go somewhere else?' she whispered to Harry. 'Outside maybe?'

'It's pretty cold,' said Harry. She was still wearing his coat though.

'The Entrance Hall then. Anywhere,' said Cho, leaning closer. 'Just away from Bane.'

Harry nodded. He wasn't letting Bane get anywhere near his girlfriend. 'C'mon then.'

* * *

'Ooh, hello Eri,' grinned Theo, leaning on a chair. She looked so damn good tonight. But no, he couldn't have her. Not now, not ever. Not in that way. 'Whatcha doin? I'm jus' on me way to the bathroom.' He stood up straight and swayed. Padma was one of the screaming girls on the dance floor, so she'd be alright.

'Okay, that's great,' said Eri, rushing to his side and supporting him under his arm. 'Let's just get you there before you pass out, 'kay?'

'Aw, I can,' –hiccup-, 'make it on my own.'

'Sure. Come on Theo.' She led him to the doors and hoped Timothy didn't suddenly arrive.

The pair reached the nearest boys bathroom, and Eri shoved Theo in, praying he didn't collapse while doing his business so she'd have to go in and drag him out. He didn't. Theo emerged, his face bright red. He pulled out another butterbeer from his coat. 'See? I had another one.'

Eri raised a brow. 'Um, cool. Let's get you to bed.'

But Theo pulled away. 'No, no I can't go to bed with you. I can't sleep with yooouuu,' he tried to scold, wagging a finger and nearly falling face first, but Eri caught him in time.

'I'm not going to bloody shag you Theo,' she ground out. 'Just get you to bed.'

Theo's face fell. 'But… But don't you want to sleep with me?' He swilled his butterbeer. 'Don't you want me to-'

'Theo!' Eri ignored the red flush creeping up her neck. 'N-not really Theo. Not like this.' She heaved Theo up, and began to walk. 'You don't need to tell me about that.'

Theo reached over and cupped her face with a large hand. 'But I always tell you everything Eri,' said Theo, sounding hurt. 'Like that Christmas, during the Yule Ball. I told you,' –hiccup-, 'so much. But I didn't tell you that you looked so adorable in your pyjamas in bed, your leg all propped up and everything. So cute.'

Eri shook her head and sighed. Why was he telling her this _now?_ 'Just concentrate on trying to walk Theo.'

Together, they swayed and staggered like a pair of drunken seamen up staircases and through hallways.

'Left Theo! Left!'

Theo leaned left and slammed Eri into a stone wall.

'Too far left Theo…' whimpered Eri, rubbing her side and pushing off the wall. Apparently, he'd stuffed bottles of butterbeer into his coat, and was getting more and more drunk as they got closer to Ravenclaw Tower. She couldn't reach his other hand and pull his bottles away, or he'd drop to the floor. And picking up a drunken, 6 foot 4, 200-pound Theo Chang was not an easy task.

They reached Ravenclaw Tower about half an hour later, Eri quickly answering the doorknob's question; Theo had yelled out several irrelevant things before she'd butted in, and was now heaving him up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Finally reaching his dorm, Eri struggled to open the door and keep Theo upright. She managed, leaning on the door and together they lurched inside when the door swung open.

Theo, though drunk, had instinctively held her close and cushioned her fall so that she lay atop him. 'A bit clumsy, aren't you Eri?' he chuckled, his breath all butterbeery.

Eri lifted her head from Theo's warm chest. 'U-um… You can get to bed, right? I should go…' She struggled to sit up, but Theo held her down.

'Where're you going?' he asked softly, brushing hair away from her face.

'I…' For a moment, Eri relaxed in his touch and let him graze the backs of his fingers against her cheek. 'I… I've got to go.' She pulled away and stood up.

Theo sat up, and spoke out. 'Don't,' –hiccup-, 'go.'

Eri stifled a giggle. He looked cute sitting there on the floor, hiccupping.

Theo slowly stood up, grabbing onto a bedpost for support, and stepped toward Eri. Boy, that butterbeer did things. Because several hours earlier, he'd been mentally disciplining himself about Eri, and here he was, cupping her face, looking down into her misty, grey eyes. She'd always had the most enthralling eyes. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Eri's eyes widened, but soon lost touch with the side of her that told her that this was wrong as Theo moved his lips against hers. He was experienced, as was she, and was well practiced at all things such as this. So it was no surprise he was an exceptionally good kisser. His tongue coaxed her lips open, and Eri made a soft sound into his mouth.

Theo slanted his mouth over hers, and felt her small hands cup his jaw. He relished in their kiss, and knew he was damned. He could never, ever have her, never love her as she deserved, but for now, he'd pretend his heart was whole, and that she was his, and he was hers. He could have gone on kissing her for hours; she tasted sweet, fresh and warm, like warm caramel tart with cream; his favourite, but Theo didn't want to stop at just a kiss. He wanted to hear her cries, feel the bite of her nails as his lips traced her skin. He wanted her in his bed, but… But…

Eri leaned up, returning his kiss, kissing him back, until the thought drifted into her mind… What was she doing? She was kissing; snogging Theo Chang. She wasn't supposed to be doing that. She pulled away, a hand over her lips, swollen with Theo's kisses. She took a step backward, and stood at the door. 'Good… Good night Theo.' She turned and made for her own dormitory.

Theo stared at her as she walked out, and did nothing to wipe his lips. He probably would never kiss her like that again, and could still taste her on his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck and slumped on his bed, an unreachable fantasy of Eri floating through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'The Tornadoes are so going to win this season,' argued Cho, slapping Harry's arm playfully. 'The Canons don't stand a chance.'

'You better not let Ron hear you say that,' laughed Harry as he caught her hand and pulled her for a kiss.

They were sitting on the Entrance Hall steps, by the railing near the foot of the stairs.

Cho touched Harry's cheek when she pulled away, and looked into his face. There was nothing she wanted in the world anymore; she was content, and was happy with the way life was. She had Harry. She had her family. There was nothing else she could ask for.

'What?' asked Harry as Cho stared at him.

Cho laughed and shook her head. 'Nothing. Nothing at all.' She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Harry put an arm around her waist and kissed her the crown of her head. It was all in place now. He had her love, he had Ron and Hermione, and now all there was left was the looming, and guaranteed, rise of Voldemort. And that prophecy... But nothing of that sort had happened tonight, so Harry was content to leave everything as it was. Harry knew he couldn't ignore the bigger cause, but for once, he wanted someone else to bear the burden of defeating Voldemort; someone else to be the saviour of the wizarding world. He wished he didn't have to be the one that faced, and could possibly die when he did, Voldemort in the end. It was his duty; his destiny.

Sirius would have wanted him to be happy, his parents too, and Harry had to admit, he was. But would it last? Probably not. Reality would bite back soon enough. And fate had a strange relationship with Harry. All he had to do was follow his nose, and poof. Some life-changing revelation popped up. Never in all his years at Hogwarts did he have a quiet year. He didn't want to lose Cho. Never had he ever been so close to someone, so emotionally involved; their lives were entwined so intricately, and they'd fallen in love. Loving Cho was… beyond words. She held his heart, now and probably forever. He doubted he'd ever fall out of love with her. Harry looked down at the top of her head. Her hair still had the pretty sparkles in it.

But how had he landed himself with her? Some called him a hero, others a fraud… How had she managed to fall for him? Harry supposed that it was fate, irony and luck working together. He wasn't invincible; he knew that better than anyone. And loving him meant it was a lot easier to get hurt. Why would she risk that, risk loving him, when she'd hurt so much before? Harry mentally shook his head. He'd answered his own question. She loved him. She couldn't help it. His fingers grazed her elbow and then slid up to skin up and down her arm, and he felt Cho laugh softly against his shoulder.

She'd seen past the Boy-Who-Lived and the Gryffindor hero; she'd seen the Harry that had grown from boy to man, the Harry who liked Fizzing Whizzbeez and Honeydukes chocolate, the Harry who'd had a crush on her 3 years ago, and the Harry who loved her. She knew the Harry that bore a burden only he had to bear, the very same Harry who'd barely known his own parents and had lived under the stairs for nearly half his current life. The Harry who'd suffered more than anyone else she knew; he'd known, had seen death, he'd known loneliness and lived through pain. And she loved him all the same

And he loved her.

Whatever lay ahead, whatever reality had to throw at them, whether Voldemort raided Hogwarts this very moment, or if the sky fell in on them, that would not change. Not heaven or hell, not Voldemort or the strongest love-potion or spell could ever change that fact; that he loved her, and she loved him.

The music coming from the hall stopped, and a soft song began to play.

_I never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart,_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly moves with such perfect a grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste;_

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide;_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide,_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day._

_Oh, come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you…_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day._

Harry held Cho close, and she looked up. Her brown eyes glittered as she smiled.

Harry smiled back.

Come what may.

* * *

'Well,' said Hermione as she and Ron stood at the foot of the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories, 'I had a lovely time.'

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Y-yeah. Me too.' He laughed nervously and looked down at his shoes.

Hermione stepped onto the stairs, holding the skirts of her dress. 'Thank you, for um… For taking me.' She was really running out of polite, normal things to say.

'A-anytime,' stumbled Ron. _Still_ looking at his shoes. Yep, they were some shoes.

'Good night Ron,' said Hermione finally, daringly leaning down and pecking his cheek before quickly hurrying up the stairs. She had a pink spot on each cheek every step of the way.

Ron put a hand to where Hermione had kissed him. 'G'night,' he called up the stairs, grinning. **SCORE! **Well. Sort of. It was only a peck on the cheek, just a little one. Just a tiny press of her lips.

But it was something.

* * *

Harry arrived at the dormitory hours later; he'd been off snogging with Cho, among other things… He opened the dormitory door, a goofy grin plastered over his face. His agile hands had gotten under that blue dress of hers that showed off so well her Seeker's body, and she'd squealed quite enjoyably. His top buttons were undone, and so was hit tie; hanging on either side of his collar.

Ron had been staring at the canopy of his four-poster when Harry came in, and sat upright when the door opened. 'Where've you been?' he asked, though it was obvious. He too had a grin on his face. 'You're all… Happy-looking.'

'So are you,' laughed Harry, collapsing onto his bed with a sigh. 'Had a good time?'

Ron shrugged, still grinning. 'Was alright. You know, not too bad.'

'That stupid grin on your face says different,' said Harry, pulling a pillow behind his head and pulling off his bowtie.

Ron laughed and leaned onto the headboard of his four-poster. 'Yeah, well, the Ball ended ages ago and you're only just coming in now. Have you seen Dean or Seamus? Neville even? Don't tell me he's snoggin' with Luna.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, they're all downstairs in the common room.' No offence to Luna or Neville, but he didn't exactly want to picture them snogging together. 'Speaking of snogging… Did you and Hermione…?'

Ron shook his head. 'Nah. But erm…' He touched where she'd kissed him again. 'She erm… She sort of….' He was grinning like an idiot again. 'She kissed my cheek.'

Harry laughed and sat up. His male ego suddenly took hold and he blurted, 'I've gotten further than that.'

Ron's eyes widened, but he shrugged. 'No surprises there.' A pillow to the face toppled him backward onto his bed.

'Shut up.'

Ron threw Harry's pillow back and sat up. 'I didn't say anything!' he laughed, holding his hands up in case Harry threw another one.

Harry only laughed with him, shaking his head. 'So, basically we took the girls we wanted to take to the Yule Ball to the Valentine Ball,' he said, sighing. Damn straight he did. And had his tongue down her throat for an unknown period of time afterwards.

Ron's expression suddenly turned dark. 'Did you… Did you see Ginny at the Ball at all tonight?'

Harry shook his head. 'No. Why?'

'She was with Michael Corner again,' said Ron. 'And he was ogling her pretty bad.'

'I'm sure she's fine Ron,' said Harry. He hadn't noticed Ginny at all at the Ball. Not even on the dance floor. 'You can always beat him with your broom later if he's tried anything.'

'No, mate,' said Ron. 'He was lookin' at her the wrong way… And he even tried Hermione when she was with me!'

'Yeah, I saw,' said Harry, wiping his glasses. 'Why ask Hermione when he's got Ginny.'

'Dunno. I'm going to talk to Ginny later about it though,' said Ron, 'I mean, first she's all dramatic over you, and now she's seeing Michael Corner again?'

Harry didn't reply; Ron looked too absorbed in his own thoughts. He sighed and stared up at the canopy of his four-poster. _Come what may.

* * *

_

Kai snapped his fingers, and Ian Smith was pinned against the wall by two of his men.

'K-kai...' stammered Ian aka Bane. 'L-long time no see.'

'Not long enough,' said Kai, stepping towards him, wand raised deftly. 'Trying to see Cho again, I see.'

'I-I... I was only-' Ian swallowed and felt beads of sweat rolling down his temple. He could swear he smelled firewhiskey in the air. 'I didn't- AAAHHH!!' Kai's wand poked into his throat. 'N-no, Kai, please, I didn't touch her-'

'I should hope so...' said Kai darkly, pressing his wand further into Bane's soft flesh. 'Or the very fingers that did would've been sliced off and dangled in front of your eyes.' He snapped his fingers again.

The man on holding Bane up on the right caught his wrist and slammed it high on the wall.

'No, no, Kai I beg of you-'

* * *

Okay, I will admit I was rather inspired by the ending of Trayus' fic Over Coffee for the Ron and Hermione bit there...

I'm a little shaky about this chapter... But whatever. Review anyway.

Cybong


	32. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Not much of a foreword, and I don't think this has been edited very well... Gotta go to bed in a minute, so I'll make this quick. The uploading, not the chapter, I mean.

* * *

The morning after the Ball, whispers were aloft the students; the morning paper had just come in, and splattered over the front page was Harry and Cho once more, this time, snogging the hell out of each other, as well as other couples who'd so unsuspectingly strolled out into the grounds hoping for some privacy.

'Dad!' yelled Cho as she pounded on her father's room on the seventh floor. 'Daddy!'

A bleary-eyed Kai Chang opened the door wearing a purple nightcap and polka dotted pyjamas. 'W-what is it sweetheart?' He rubbed one eye and yawned. It was barely half-past 8, and he'd spent most of the previous night, and he was sure Cho had been too, wide awake. Exact details of the entirety of last night were rather fuzzy at the moment...'Why the early start?'

'This!' Cho shoved the Daily Prophet in her father's chest and stomped into his room. My my, our little princess could throw a tantrum. 'She's done it again!'

'Who?' yawned Kai as he unfolded the paper. His eyes flickered across the bold headline: **The Valentine Ball: the Lovers, and the Losers! What REALLY Happens at School These Days! Feat. Harry Potter and Cho Chang!** Underneath were pictures of his daughter kissing Harry, several zoomed in, and a few other pictures of various couples doing similar activities. Ahem. Underneath those were the by-lines **Brought to you by Rita Skeeter! **'She's a snooping one,' said Kai, closing the door and slumping into an armchair.

'Snooping? Try meddlesome! Or intrusive! Or maybe just plain nosy!' said Cho angrily, waving her arms. Rita was _really_ pushing her buttons.

Kai rubbed his temples and sighed. It was too early in the morning for his baby to get this worked up. Especially when he had a hangover. His mouth felt fuzzy and his head was pounding enough as it was. 'Just-just try to lower the volume pumpkin; Dad's got a hangover…'

Cho sent a disapproving look to her 'mature' father. 'Nice work there Dad. Just go and get yourself frickin' _pissed_ at a school event, why don't you?!' She normally wouldn't be so uncouth with her father, but she was so infuriated she really wasn't worrying about that at the moment.

Kai nodded. 'Yes, yes I know.' He shrugged. 'But technically, I wasn't at the Ball when I got drunk-'

'Daddy!!'

Kai sighed again, rubbing his temples and straightened his nightcap. 'Volume, darling.'

Cho groaned stood by her father's armchair. 'Well?'

'I'll talk to Dumbledore later.' After some more sleep.

'Is that all?!'

'And have a chat with Rita. But _later_. I need to sleep first.'

'Daddy!' Cho sighed and sat on the armrest, a hurt, pleading expression suddenly on her face; her eyes had widened and looked watery, and her voice had turned innocent and entreating. 'But daddy…' She hooked her arms around her father's broad shoulders and put on a face many fathers knew informally as the 'puppy-dog eyes'. 'She's so…' sighed Cho, 'Intrusive… You can't just let her get away with this. She's invaded not only on _my_ privacy, but Harry's, and-and so many other students…' And if that didn't work, the guilt trip did. 'Do the right thing dad.' And if _that_ failed, resort to plain old niceties and politeness. '_Please, daddy… Please.'_

Kai rubbed his temples again. He put a hand over his daughter's arm. Cho was looking at him with the most imploring look. He began to feel bad now. Her eyes were round, and she looked so… Kai sighed. 'I'll see what I can do,' he sighed. 'Later,' he added.

A smile suddenly replaced Cho's puppy-dog eyes. 'Thank you daddy,' she said, kissing his cheek and skipping out the room.

Kai leaned back into his chair and sighed again. Having a very pretty daughter who was _very _good at doing puppy-dog eyes was very, _very_ demanding indeed. And a few moments later, he was snoring in his chair.

* * *

'Not again,' said Harry, taking a gulp of orange juice. 'For the umpteenth time in my life, I've made the front page.'

'She never gives up, does she?' sighed Hermione, sitting down beside Ron, who was stuffing his face full of buttered crumpet and bacon.

''Ornin' 'Ione,' he greeted cheerily. Meaning: Morning Hermione.

'Good Lord Ronald, do learn to take small bites,' laughed Hermione, offering a napkin.

''Ank Oo.'

Harry wasn't watching them, but was reading the article.

_**The Valentine Ball: the Lovers and the Losers! What REALLY happens at School These Days! Feat. Harry Potter and Cho Chang**_

_**Brought to you by Rita Skeeter!**_

_Last night, Hogwarts held its Valentine Ball celebrating the love-filled Valentines Day. Below are pictures of just some of the couples caught out 'showing' their love, not the least of which being the power couple of teenage wizarding personalities, Harry Potter and Cho Chang!_

Harry's toast stopped midway to his mouth as he saw the pictures. In one, he and Cho were out on the grounds walking and holding hands, in another, they were snogging. A couple of others showed them snogging on different, disturbingly close angles.

_What has Hogwarts, the school that has educated nearly every single witch and wizard in Britain, come to? An ancient school that upholds tradition and morals? Or a carnal hotbed of physical, offensive displays of affection?_

_Couples strutted around the grounds innocently holding hands before breaking out into passionate embraces and kisses, including Harry Potter and Cho Chang! This couple was by far one of the more glamorous pairs; Cho dressed in a dazzling, one-of-a-kind Aretha Poffe dress, and Harry in suave, dashing Fersaye dress robes. They took a romantic moonlit stroll down the path, Potter putting his coat around his girlfriend's shoulders, and then pulling her into a fervent kiss in plain view for all to see!_

Harry snorted. He didn't think there was anyone watching, for crying out loud!

_The pair, after thoroughly enjoying themselves, was then joined by a Mr. Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor in Potter's year, and a Miss Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, a year below Potter and Longbottom, the daughter of editor of the Quibbler. Quite the conspirator Miss Lovegood is! Though, this pair did not show the same display of affection… Soon after their arrival, Miss Romilda Vane, daughter of Ministry official Robin Vane, came running, apparently flirting and batting her eyelashes at Mr. Potter! First the wizarding world's It Girl fell under his spell, and now Miss Vane? Quite the ladies man Potter…_

_Several other students wandered out to the grounds for a midnight kiss, and perhaps grope, including-_

Harry folded the paper, putting it aside and shaking his head. Rita had a great imagination; he had to give her points for that. He bit into his toast, sniggering to himself over the line _carnal hotbed of physical, offensive displays of affection._

'She's gone mad,' said Ron, washing down his mouthful of food with orange juice and tilting the paper so he could read it. 'Passionate embraces and kisses? So what? Come on, it's Valentines!' Not that he had any passionate embraces or kisses that night, but _still._ They were teenagers, and they were in love. It was perfectly normal.

'I suppose you had a good share of those then?' asked Harry.

'W-well maybe-… Ow!' Ron poked his food as Hermione nudged him under the table. 'Not really, but still. It's the Valentine Ball. You're supposed to snog!'

Hermione sputtered on her orange juice.

'B-but you don't _have_ to,' added Ron quickly as Hermione shot him daggers.

Harry laughed, and looking over to the doors saw Cho walk into the Hall. She came toward him and sat on his other side.

'Seen the papers?' she asked, nicking a bit of bacon from his plate.

'Good morning to you too,' said Harry smartly. 'And yes, I have seen the papers. Once again, we've been splattered all over them.'

'Good morning, then,' said Cho, rolling her eyes and kissing his cheek. She didn't mention that her father would very soon be on Rita's tail. 'Thank God it's a Saturday.'

'I know,' said Harry, forking some egg. 'I-'

'Hey Potter!'

Harry turned and saw Malfoy flounce into the Hall with Crabbe and Goyle, who looked seriously sleep-deprived.

'What now?' groaned Cho.

'Looks like you can't keep yourself under control around Cho over there!' jeered Malfoy. 'I don't blame you…' He snickered, folding his arms. He was standing a few feet away now.

Harry brandished his wand instantly, up out of his seat and pointing it at Malfoy. 'What was that?' Harry asked through his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

Cho cut in, putting her hand on Harry's raised arm, following him out of her seat. 'Harry, don't-'

'I said,' taunted Malfoy, reaching for his own wand, 'I don't blame you for-'

Harry didn't bother to hear the rest. 'Sectumsempra!' he yelled. He'd seen the spell in his Potions textbook, and hadn't a clue what it did. But he saw.

Large, bloody slashes ran across Malfoy's pale face. He cried out, clutching his face. Crabbe and Goyle yelled and squabbled hysterically, not knowing what to do.

And then Snape walked in.

* * *

'Mr. Potter,' he said coldly as Crabbe and Goyle guided Draco to the Hospital Wing. 'Trying a new spell, I see… 75 points from Gryffindor, and detention with me this afternoon.'

'But sir,' interrupted Hermione, 'there's Quidditch this afternoon!'

'Quiet Granger.' Snape turned back to Harry. 'You have a reserve Seeker, do you not? Miss Weasley?'

Harry nodded. 'But-'

'Then you have a detention with me this afternoon. Another word and it's double.'

Harry glared at the greasy-haired professor as he walked out of the Hall. 'And we're against you today, aren't we?' he asked Cho quietly.

'Yeah,' she said, plucking his wand from his fingers. 'That's a nasty one you cast there; Dark Arts. Where'd you learn it?'

'Er…' _Honesty Harry. Complete trust and honesty._ 'My Potions book.'

Cho raised a brow. 'Your Potions book?'

'Yeah.' It was the truth.

'It's a complete fluke that _he_ walked in when that happened,' said Ron, holding a piece of toast. 'If he hadn't, Cho could've just taken points away and said it was an accident. Right Cho?' He munched on his toast.

'Er, well…'

'And then Harry wouldn't miss Quidditch this afternoon…' said Ron grimly. 'And then you two could face off!'

Harry and Cho shared a look.

'Er…'

'That _was_ a nasty spell back there Harry,' said Hermione suddenly. 'You gashed right across his face. He won't be so smug about his looks after that, I'll admit, but still… It was so…'

'Brilliant?' offered Ron, grinning and offering a high-five to Harry.

Harry was about to high-five back, but Cho slapped his hand down as soon as he lifted it.

'It's nothing to be proud of Harry,' said Cho quietly. 'Even if he is a slimy git, you wounded him. On the Quidditch pitch, maybe, or maybe in Defence Against the Dark Arts by accident, but you outright slashed his face.' She handed Harry back his wand and shook her head.

'I didn't know it did that,' said Harry, taking his wand. 'I didn't know what it did at all.'

'Well, that was smart,' said Hermione dryly. 'Now you've got detention instead of Quidditch this afternoon.'

'And I'm going to have to play Ginny instead of you,' said Cho. 'I was looking forward to beating you.'

Harry grinned.

'What're we all crowding around?' asked Theo as he sauntered into the Hall. 'What'd I miss?'

'A bloody face,' grinned Ron.

Theo groaned. 'Oh piss, really? Who?'

'Malfoy,' sighed Cho. 'Because _someone_ over here had to go and defend my honour. Not that I mind, but try not to get in trouble for it.'

'Aargh! I want to see that!' said Theo, snapping his fingers. 'Malfoy's face all bloody…' A rare sight, but a duly cherished one. Though, not more, perhaps, than the one with Eri last night…

'Boys,' groaned Cho and Hermione in unison, moving back to the table.

'Hey Cho…' said Theo suddenly. 'Have you erm… Have you seen Eri this morning? I didn't catch her at the common room, so I thought she'd be with you.'

'No,' said Cho slowly, 'no I haven't. I haven't seen her since last night when I went to bed. Well, this morning when I went to bed, actually, but since then I haven't seen her, now that you mention it. Why?'

'Erm, no reason. Just didn't see her, that's all.' Theo cleared his throat and straightened his watch. 'I'll catch you later alright?' he said as he ran out of the Hall.

'But you haven't even-' said Cho,, '-eaten yet.' She raised a brow. 'That's funny. Theo never misses breakfast. Never. He cherishes his breakfast like a treasure.'

'So does he,' laughed Hermione, pointing to Ron who was once more at the bacon and crumpets.

* * *

Theo ran around the castle in subtle, surreptitious pursuit of Eri. Until she walked right into him as he turned a corner when he was around the cellars.

'Oh, sor-' she began, but soon looked up from the chest her face had bumped into. 'Theo. What're you doing here?' It did happen to be the cellar.

'E-er… Walking…?'

'At breakfast time?'

'Yes.'

'You love your breakfast.'

'Yes. Yes I do. But I needed some er…' Theo groped around for an excuse. 'Exercise. After all that feasting last night. I need to watch my er, weight.' She was acting so… Calm. As if nothing had happened last night. Nothing at all.

Eri raised a brow. He was acting a little strange. He was the hardly the person who needed exercise. Not with those bulging muscles of his. 'Um. Okay then. I'll see you at the Quidditch match.' She sidled past him.

'H-hey, wait a second!' Theo called out. 'What're _you_ doing in the cellars?'

'Tim,' she said simply. 'The Hufflepuff common rooms are down here. I needed to talk to him.'

'This early in the morning? On a Saturday?' pressed Theo. 'About what?'

'I broke up with him.'

* * *

An hour before the Quidditch match, and half an hour before his detention, Harry wished Cho luck.

'I know I probably shouldn't be wishing you luck when you're against my house,' said Harry sheepishly, 'but…'

'Yeah, I was kind of dodgy about that,' laughed Cho. 'You wouldn't be wishing me luck if I was playing you.'

'Yeah I would,' said Harry. ''Course I would.'

'Mm, sure. Just try to speed detention up and catch the end of the match for me, will you?' said Cho, smiling.

'I'll try.' Very, very hard.

'Is there anything you want to tell me about Ginny?' asked Cho mischievously.

'I'm not going to let you win that easily,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'I'm quite torn really. I want you to win, but I don't want Gryffindor to lose.'

'The tragedy of being in separate houses,' sighed Cho wistfully.

'Well, they've got it right,' said Harry, shrugging. 'I'm as smart as the giant squid in the lake. And you're…'

'Spineless? Lily-livered?' offered Cho.

'Well-'

'Just say it.'

'You aren't lily-livered. You aren't,' insisted Harry. Cho wasn't gutless, and she wasn't a coward. She probably had more nerve and valour than he did at times. 'You're just too smart for Gryffindor.'

'And Hermione?'

'She's a bit of both.'

'So that makes me what?'

'You're smarter than you are brave.'

'I see.'

'Yeah.'

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

'Good idea,' laughed Harry. 'I've got enough crap coming out of my mouth as it is.'

'Yes,' said Cho, folding her arms. 'Like Sectumsempra.'

'I told you, I didn't mean to-'

'I know, I know,' said Cho, putting her hands up in surrender. 'You didn't know what it did.'

They were quiet for a moment before Cho spoke again.

'Can I have a good-luck snog before you go?'

* * *

'You're playing as Seeker today,' said Ron to Ginny as he and Hermione entered the common room. 'Harry's on detention.'

'What? Why?' asked Ginny, standing up from her chair. 'Aren't we against Ravenclaw today?' Against Cho today.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'But Harry-'

'Jinxed Malfoy,' cut in Hermione tersely. 'Snape caught him.'

'Oh.' Ginny nodded slowly. 'So…'

'You're playing as Seeker and not Chaser.'

'I know that!' snapped Ginny. She was playing against Cho today. Ginny inwardly huffed. She could take her on. She was going to show that spoilt little daddy's girl what she could do, and prove that she was a better Quidditch player.

* * *

'What is it Dad?' asked Cho. 'Did you get Rita fired or something?' Her father had called her to his room later that afternoon before the Quidditch match. It seemed everyone wanted something today.

'No, no not yet,' sighed Kai, reaching behind his chair. He pulled out a long, familiarly shaped package. 'I have something for you.'

Cho could see what it was without opening it. 'Daddy, I don't need a new broom. My Comet's fine.' She hadn't bothered to get a new broom in a while, even when her father had offered to buy her the Nimbus 2000, and the 2001 when they'd come out. She knew she could play fine on her old one, even if there was a speed advantage if an opposing Seeker had a newer model. 'And-'

'I thought that you would want a new one, seeing as Harry has a Firebolt, and the Slytherins have Nimbus 2001's. And _you're_ still on your Comet.'

'But Daddy-'

'No 'buts' Cho.' Kai handed her the broom, and folded his arms. 'I want you to have this now. And use it. Don't leave it in the bottom of your trunk because you don't think you need it.'

'What I was _going_ to say,' said Cho, fingering the paper wrapping, 'was that I'm not playing Harry anymore. He can't make the match. Snape was being a hussy-'

'Oh?'

'Being _unreasonable_, as in, he could've scheduled the detention another day, and now Harry's with him instead of playing today. I'm against Ginny Weasley instead.' She didn't say so, but she was going to enjoy this match.

'Oh. Oh, I see…' Kai rubbed his chin, clean shaven now. 'I still insist you use that broom.'

Cho sighed. 'Daddy-'

'Open it.'

'Dad-'

'As your father Cho, I am telling you to open it.' He needed to exercise parental authority _sometime,_ instead of constantly being either bullied, guilt-tripped or persuaded by his own child.

Cho sighed again. She began to tear at the paper reluctantly. It was probably a Nimbus 20- Her fingers froze. The polished ash handle gleamed unmistakeably.

'A great Seeker needs a great broom,' sighed Kai. 'Perfect.'

'Daddy, it's too much.' Cho stared at the first-class broom, smooth under her fingertips. She'd clearly forgotten who her father was; he'd bought her expensive gifts before. 'I don't need-'

'-A new broom, I know, I heard you the first time. But perhaps a little test run today will change your mind, and it's yours all the same whether you want it or not.'

* * *

'Okay everyone. Our Captain's been put on detention by Snape, so I'll be taking charge,' said Katie Bell to the circle around her that was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were in the change rooms, only a few minutes before the match. 'And Ginny is our reserve Seeker, so she'll be playing for him. Seamus will be filling in for her as Chaser. Got it?'

A sound of response echoed around the circle.

Katie sighed. 'Good. Now we're going against Ravenclaw, and Harry beat Cho to the Snitch last time, but I have a feeling she won't be the same Seeker we saw last year, so Ginny, I'm going to need you to go all out on her, understand?'

Ginny nodded, clutching her Comet fiercely.

'And they've got a new Chaser, so that could play to our advantage, but I don't know who it is, so it depends,' continued Katie, 'just stick to what we drilled in at training. You listen to me out there; we could change tactic any second.'

The other two Chasers nodded.

'Ron,' she went on, 'be on your guard. They're quick little buggers those Ravenclaws, and again, that new Chaser could be good or bad. They're all very strategic players, so watch out. They could come flying in from anywhere.'

Ron nodded.

'Beaters, okay, I know you haven't gotten much practice in as far as matches go, but do what you can. Harry has faith in you guys, and so do I. I know I sound weird giving this pep talk,' Katie laughed, 'but it's what Harry would do. His girlfriend's on that team, and I know he wouldn't want us to play without at least 100. And neither would I.' Katie grinned. 'We're going to win this one for him, aren't we?'

'**YEAH!!'

* * *

**

'You're going to knock 'em dead with that broom,' said Bradley while tying his boot. He was one of Ravenclaw's Beaters.

'Yeah, I hope so,' laughed Cho. 'A little unfair though, now that it's Ginny Weasley. She's only got a Comet.'

'So?' snorted Jacob Kilby, a Chaser. 'Harry played you last year with a Firebolt. And _you_ had a Comet.'

'Yeah, but-' Cho sighed. 'Never mind. Look, just play hard out there today. I'm not going to let us win, or lose, without playing our best. Understand?'

* * *

'Scrub those desks well Potter,' sneered Snape. 'I don't want so much as a stain of dragon bile left on them when I get back.'

'Yes sir,' gritted Harry through his teeth as Snape walked out the door. He scrubbed vigorously, wiping his forehead with his wrist. He was missing the match to scrub desks in the Potions classroom. Snape didn't even _teach_ Potions anymore. He glanced at the clock. They'd started already.

Harry disdainfully spat on the desk he was scrubbing. He hoped Malfoy was lying in the hospital wing in pain with his face still bleeding.

* * *

'Oh no,' breathed Katie as she hovered in the air. Madame Hooch was walking to the middle of the pitch, but that wasn't what her stomach was twisting for. She eyed the pretty female Ravenclaw Captain hovering opposite her. Cho Chang was flying a new broom.

And it was a Firebolt.

Katie knew Ginny was good, and so she'd thought she was capable of giving Cho a run for her money if the Ravenclaw Seeker hadn't gotten better than the last match, but now she had just one more advantage to add to her arsenal including experience and talent. She had the world's fastest, top-notch broom. She took a quick glimpse at Ginny flying above her. Katie mentally crossed her fingers that Ginny would perform some sort of miracle and somehow manage to outfly a Firebolt. If Cho wasn't a very good Seeker, then maybe Ginny had a chance of performing that miracle. But Cho was a seasoned, talented Quidditch player, and by now, probably a master strategist, knowing any Ravenclaw. But then again, nothing was always as it seemed, and Ginny might've a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Katie could not for the life of her guess what, but it was a hope.

* * *

Several gleaming, spotless desks later, which took a large amount of time each, the dungeon door opened and in strolled Professor Slughorn.

'Now where are those spectacles-' Slughorn spotted Harry bent over a desk, sweat beading his forehead. 'Potter! What're you doing here?' he asked delightedly.

'Erm,' began Harry, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, 'on detention.'

'Ah. So that's why Ginny's playing your position out there! That makes sense… But my dear boy, a detention during a match? That's not very thoughtful! Especially on the Captain!'

'Erm…' Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed. 'Did Snape put you on?'

'Ye-'

'I knew it!' cried Slughorn. 'I knew it! I absolutely knew it! Always trying to run in on the student's fun, that man is! Come now Harry, get changed. You're off to the match.'

'But Snape-'

'Let me deal with that party pooper. Go on, off you go!'

Harry had no choice but to drop the rag he was scrubbing with and run to Gryffindor Tower, somewhat glad Slughorn liked him. He wasn't going to miss the last of the match.

* * *

'And Ravenclaw's new Chaser scores! That makes them 20 points ahead of Gryffindor on 180,' said Luna, her dreamy voice booming throughout the pitch. 'But those birds up there do look a little hungry…'

'Katie!' yelled Seamus, hurling the Quaffle to his left.

Katie zoomed in and caught it, speeding toward the other end of the pitch.

'And there goes Miss Bell, gracefully riding the wind-'

'Look at her go! She's aiming for it- Oh! A Bludger takes her off course and she's dropped it! Oh, here comes that new Chaser again-' interrupted Dean.

Ravenclaw's cheers grew louder.

'-And he scores!' said Luna delightfully.

The crowd erupted, blue banners waving. Ravenclaw 210, Gryffindor 180.

'Ron!!' yelled Katie. 'I told you to watch that new one!'

Ron waved a hand. 'Sorry!'

'Demelza! I want you on him! Now!' shrieked Katie, pointing at the male Chaser that was responsible for a large number of Ravenclaw's current score, currently balancing on one hand on his broom handle, his feet in the air. She still hadn't been able to make out who it was.

Cho sat on her Firebolt, watching the game play out.

'Oh, and Finnigan's got it!'

'Willemina, after him!' screamed Cho, pointing at Seamus who was already halfway down the pitch. 'I want that Quaffle in our half!'

The chocolate-haired girl named Willemina sped after Seamus, hot in pursuit- He scored.

'Get back, get back!' yelled Cho. 'Jacob, get ready for the pass!' The Chasers needed to be aligned for the tactic to work. 'Good! Now stop- YES!!' Cho punched her fist in the air as Jacob raced a little of the way before suddenly stopping and passing the Quaffle behind him into empty air. Where Willemina zoomed to catch it, causing the crowd erupt into cheers again. She flew past Jacob, who soon followed her, and up ahead she could see Theo. Willemina pushed her broom on, while Jacob behind her fended off any unwanted company; blocking and jostling Gryffindor Chasers from behind. It was only a foul when you shoved the Chaser with the Quaffle, Cho knew. And that was the beauty of the tactic. It was like a force field; wherever there was the threat, Jacob flew in and shoved it out of the way. The pair soon was past Theo, and then like Jacob before her, Willemina passed the Quaffle into empty air, this time above her, where Theo whizzed by and snatched it, heading toward the goals.

* * *

'What's happening?' panted Harry as he weaved his way to Hermione.

'Harry!' cried Hermione. 'You're done already?'

'Slughorn,' explained Harry. 'What's going on?'

'Those Ravencaw Chasers are doing us in,' said Hermione as she looked through his binoculars. 'That new Chaser is good! I didn't hear who it was, but he's amazing! Even if he is a Ravenclaw… And by the looks of it, Cho's done her homework; and she's directing the whole game. We're 20 points behind.'

'That's not too bad,' said Harry, peering up into the pitch. 'Can I borrow those?'

'Sure.'

Harry took the binoculars and looked through. His jaw dropped. 'That-that's…'

'Who is it?' asked Hermione eagerly.

'It's Theo,' replied Harry. 'No way…' He'd never seen Theo play before. He didn't even know he played. And he was _good._ Theo was whizzing through the air, effortlessly gliding and swerving to avoid Seamus, Katie and Demelza. He did a barrel-roll to slide past a Bludger, and before Harry knew it, Theo's shot had flew past Ron and scored.

'Theo _Chang_? Cho's cousin?' asked Hermione incredulously. 'I didn't know he played.'

'Neither did I,' said Harry, moving his gaze to where was Cho hovering and yelling out.

* * *

'Move it! I said-' Cho stopped, a glint of gold hovering to her left. She took a fleeting glance at Ginny on the other side. Cho suddenly spiralled downwards as if the Snitch had been below her.

'Oh, it looks like Cho's seen the Snitch. There she goes! And Ginny Weasley's following now, and- Oh! Cho's gone back up!'

Cho abruptly pulled up and left Ginny to try and brake before she hit the ground. The Firebolt's Braking Charm was far better than the Comet's. She saw the glint of gold again, and zoomed towards it.

Ginny cursed, and desperately pulled up on her broom. That Cho had fooled her! Ginny grit her teeth and sped after the Ravenclaw Seeker, now high above her, chasing the familiar glint of gold.

Cho could see the dash of red coming towards her, and then suddenly the Snitch flit to the side, flying in another direction. Cho swerved after it, noticing Ginny gaining ground on her. Cho swore. A few moments later, and she was on her tail. Cho clutched her broom handle tighter and pressed on. The Snitch was only a few feet away. Maybe 8 or 9 now. Cho flew directly in front of Ginny, so as to block her from gaining; flying to the side when Ginny tried to, or flying lower when she tried to overtake from beneath.

Ginny pushed her Comet onward. Cho had the faster broom, no doubt, it was a Firebolt. But they were both very good Seekers. She grit her teeth and continued to urge her broom on. A Bludger suddenly zoomed through Cho's path, and suddenly she was beside her, neck and neck for the Snitch. She took a quick sidelong look at the Ravenclaw Seeker, glaring and then shoving her fiercely aside. Cho had taken enough from her. She wasn't going to take the match.

Cho was abruptly pushed aside, but she hastily regained her balance, and as she reverted to her former position by Ginny, slightly shoved her back. Harry was her boyfriend! What did it take for someone to get over- Cho could swear Ginny was snarling at her as she was jostled once more by the Gryffindor. Cho retaliated, and a shoving match in mid-air was instigated as the Snitch flit just ahead of the pair, and for the moment, Cho completely forgot the fact that she could have easily outflown Ginny on the Firebolt, instead flying as if still on her Comet Two-Sixty, which would have made their broom speeds quite equal, and the race for the Snitch far closer than necessary.

'Oh- Oh my! The two Seekers seem to be a little hostile today! Weasley's elbowed Chang- and Chang retaliates! She's shoved her right back –looked like a nasty one too!

Back and forth, the two girls, increasingly violent, shoved each other side to side, still fiercely racing for the golden ball that meant victory. Cho elbowed Ginny, and then after a following shove, flew to the side, turning sharply and speeding off in the opposite direction. That was Ginny's weakness. Her lack of experience; she had begun to lose sight of the Snitch, just missing that crucial moment when the Snitch had whizzed back as she gave a violent shove.

Ginny stared after Cho confusedly for a moment, before suddenly realising she herself was no longer chasing the Golden Snitch. She let out an angry yell and then veered around towards Cho. But the crowd was cheering louder now, the Ravenclaws yelling out to their celebrated Seeker. Ginny gasped as she flew closer to Cho and the Snitch; Cho was honing in on the golden ball, and fast. She pursed her lips and continued to chase the Ravenclaw, reaching out for the tail of Cho's broom (which continually managed to swiftly dodge her hand), and much to the displeasure of the Ravenclaws and upon hearing their angry cries of 'Foul!' and 'Cheat!' quickly retreated her hand, but resumed her pursuit. She and Cho were flying close to the edge of the pitch, quite near to the stands.

Cho took a risky glance back and saw Ginny, again hot on her tail. Thankfully the Snitch had not decided to veer off in another direction when she turned back. Cho effortlessly pushed her broom faster, surprised she still hadn't reached the top speed yet, and as she narrowly missed flying into a stand, leapt off of her broom, stylishly somersaulted, snatching the Snitch in her hand and landing back on her Firebolt. The Ravenclaws were still cheering as if she was still chasing; they hadn't seen her catch it.

'Chang's done a classy little move there, but-… Where's the- It's disappeared...'

* * *

'CHO!**'** yelled Harry from the stand below. Cho was several feet away, nearby a higher stand. And a Bludger was rocketing towards her. And she didn't seem to be noticing; she was looking at something in her hand. Something glinting, and familiar- **'CHO!!!'**

Cho looked toward the somewhat loud call of her name, it was fairly audible for someone yelling in a match. On the stand below her, was Harry. Cho beamed, but Harry was pointing away, somewhere to her right…

It was too late. A fat, dirty Bludger was whooshing towards her, less than two feet away. The crowd let out a united gasp. Cho put her arm up to shield her face, but the Bludger shot into her middle, pushing her off her broom and into the framework of the nearby stand.

Spectators could make out the form of Cho Chang falling down inside the stand frame through the coloured drapery, she was colliding with the wooden structures of the stand as she fell, one after the other, until at last her limp body rolled out of the bottom of the stand, the hangings waving over her figure. Cho lay on her side, her right hand extended, her hand balled.

* * *

Harry saw Cho's blue figure roll out and yelled out her name, but she did not reply, nor did she move. Harry ran to the stand stairs and rushed down.

Theo froze and dropped the Quaffle in his arms. Wordlessly, he zoomed down to the grassy pitch and jumped off of his broom. A twinkle of gold caught his eye from afar.

'Christ and His saints!' muttered Kai Chang as he made his way down onto the pitch. 'Cho!' he yelled as he ran to the fallen figure of his daughter.

'Oh blimey,' said Ron to himself as he watched from the rings. 'Did you see that?'

Ginny nodded. Only last night she'd thought that she wanted to seriously hurt Cho; take her down whether by magic or her hands, but now that Cho had actually been hurt, and not even by her, her stomach wrenched. What had she been thinking, to want to hurt someone? Moreover, someone who Harry cared for so dearly? Who was she, Malfoy? Ginny squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, wondering what her feelings for Harry had done for her; what she'd become.

* * *

Unsurprisingly enough, Harry was the first one to reach her.

'Cho?' Harry knelt down by her, pushing her hair out of her face. She didn't reply. 'Cho?' he asked softly. His fingers ran over her wind-swept cheeks, still slightly flushed. There was a small cut on the top of her right cheek. 'Can you hear me?' No reply. A small flittering, whirring sound reached Harry's ears. In Cho's extended hand was the Golden Snitch.

'Chang's taken a nasty Bludger and fallen into a stand but we still can't seem to find-… Oh. Everyone's just piling onto the pitch now. Jeez, is it that bad? And- Oh. Oh my God… She's done it! Cho Chang's got the Golden Snitch! She's won Ravenclaw the game! So that's what all that acrobatics was about… Nice touch there Cho- Er, if you're alive down there…'

'She's got it!' exclaimed Kai as he looked over Harry's shoulder, peering at his daughter's closed eyes, and then looking at her extended hand. The Snitch gleamed unmistakeably, its wings feebly attempting to flit in Cho unconscious but tight grip. Kai knew she was alive; probably broken a bone or two, but she was alive. His daughter wasn't going to die from a fall like that. No sir, she was a Chang, and Kai had never known a Chang to die from a fall off a broom, even if a Bludger had rammed into her quite viciously.

'Is she alright?' asked McGonagall, running and looking at the Ravenclaw Seeker.

'She's not answering,' said Harry bleakly. He moved over and put her head in his lap. Where it rolled and moaned. 'Cho!'

'O-ow…' moaned Cho softly, turning her head in Harry's lap slightly and squinting. That Bludger had most definitely bruised something.

'Cho!' breathed Harry as Cho burrowed into his lap. 'Are you ok?'

'Ngh.' Cho's response was muffled into Harry's leg. She held up the Snitch slightly and tried to sit up. 'Aah!' A sharp, angry pain reverberated from her ribs and the top of her chest.

'What's wrong?' asked Harry, his hands hovering above her, not knowing what to do or where the source of the pain was.

'She's broken something,' said Kai, his head now literally hovering over Harry's shoulder. He met his daughter's eyes. 'Very nice catch there by the way, pumpkin.'

Cho half-smiled at her father, trying to sit up, but her hand shot to her ribs when the hurting resurfaced, her face contorting in pain. She gasped sharply.

'Oh dear,' said McGonagall, kneeling down beside her and spreading Cho's outer robes to feel the spot on Cho's middle where she was clutching. 'It's broken rib or two.' She eyed Harry; sitting on Cho's other side, his face concerned. 'Potter, help her to the hospital wing.' McGonagall looked over Harry's shoulder at Kai. 'Mr. Chang, if you'll accompany them.' Another sharp gasp from Cho. 'Can you sit up straight dear?'

Cho tried, and swore she felt bones grind. 'No,' she panted, shaking her head frantically. She was sitting up crookedly though, Harry and her father on one side and McGonagall on the other.

'I doubt she can stand,' said Kai, moving behind Cho and tilting his head. 'Harry, you'll have to carry her.'

Harry's head snapped up, his jaw dropping. 'E-erm…' He looked down at Cho. He doubted she was too heavy, but he wasn't exactly Iron Man either.

'Can you even carry me?' asked Cho breathily, but laughing.

'Of course he can!' laughed her father, slapping Harry's back. 'He's a strong one!'

Kai's hand felt like a bag of bricks against Harry's back, and Harry nearly fell forward onto Cho. Kai was laughing now, and he slapped him again, Harry falling face first into Cho's lap. After an awkward moment, Cho raising a brow, her pain slightly dulled by the hilarity of Harry's fall, Harry scrambled to push himself up and straighten his glasses. 'I er- I'll just erm… I'll just… carry you… now…' He hooked Cho's arm around his neck and put his own arm beneath her knees and at her back, easily lifting her off the ground. She was much lighter than he expected. Cho was no skeletal stick; Harry knew that well enough, but she certainly felt as if she were several pounds lighter than she looked. Not that she was fat or anything. Far from it.

'Oh,' said Cho in surprise, another uneasy sound soon following from the slight pain caused by the sudden movement as Harry adjusted her in his arms.

'Sorry,' said Harry, smiling a little.

Kai raised a brow.

McGonagall cleared her throat, reaching up to adjust her hair.

* * *

Theo stood a couple of feet away, blinking. Harry was… Carrying Cho…? He hadn't even thought of doing that for any of his girls, and _he_ was supposed to be romantic. He put a hand to his brow and looked up into the stands. No sign of Eri on this side of the pitch. Theo sighed. At least she wasn't with Timothy anymore.

But he couldn't help wondering… Had she broken up with him because of what had happened last night? Had Eri gone to Timothy wanting to tell him that she'd just about cheated on him, hoping for a simple forgive and forget, but he'd reacted badly, angrily breaking up with her? Or, more hopefully, had Eri gone to him this morning simply to break it off with him because she'd felt something last night? Even when he was a little loaded, Theo had felt something that came through the hazy tipsiness, something that had sobered him mentally like a flash.

* * *

'You won,' said Harry as he walked with Cho in his arms toward the castle.

'Yeah, and now look at me,' laughed Cho. The pain had weakened considerably since Harry was carrying her. 'I didn't see that Bludger coming at all.'

'You've got a little scratch on your cheek too,' said Harry as he walked through the open doors of the Entrance Hall. 'You had a nasty fall. The inside of the stand didn't look too pleasant.'

'Oh,' said Cho, shaking her head and scoffing, 'I'm fine. The wooden beams broke my fall.'

'Yeah, I think everyone saw,' said Harry laughing. 'I could see you kind of bumping into them on your way down.' He could remember quite clearly the way her body had walloped into one wooden beam after the other, falling into each one. 'Have you broken anything else?' He wouldn't be surprised if she had.

'A few places seem a little dodgy,' said Cho. 'I'm not sure.'

Kai walked behind the pair, watching and listening intently, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his daughter's broom, which had slowly descended after its owner following her fall. Kai's head was bowed, to all appearances watching the ground as he walked.

'You didn't have to um-.. To carry me if you didn't want to,' said Cho as Harry attempted to climb the stairs, somewhat tilting as he tried to look at his footing by looking under Cho. 'Could've waited for the stretcher. Dad was probably just having a go at you.'

'No, no,' said Harry as he clumsily climbed another step, again checking his footing. 'It's fine. The sooner you get to the hospital wing,' he breathed, stepping up, 'the better.' Harry reached the top of the staircase and turned in the direction of the hospital wing, which he was a frequent occupant of. 'And as your boyfriend,' he added with a goofy smile, 'I'm supposed to be capable of carrying you.'

Cho let out a smothered giggle. 'If you insist. But you still owe me a match,' she said, tilting her head. 'I don't know if you saw, but my encounter with Ginny on the pitch wasn't exactly a friendly meeting.'

'Yeah, I saw,' said Harry, nearing the doors of the hospital wing, 'a pretty nasty shoving skirmish too. I'll have a talk with Ginny about that. It's supposed to be a foul, but-'

'Don't worry about it' said Cho, sighing. For someone who'd just been shoved around, taken a Bludger to the ribs and collided into several wooden beams, she was awfully nice about it. 'I don't care anymore.' She didn't. Really. Ginny's obsession with Harry was just getting so _old._ And Ginny hating her because he loved her was too. _Grow up._ Though it wasn't like Cho to take no for an answer and settle for second best either. Not when something big was at stake. But teenage hormones were _everyone's _problem sometime in their lives. Ginny had to learn to deal. Cho began to feel rather sorry for the poor girl. She'd yet to learn that boys _weren't always_ something to cry over, among other things.

'No,' argued Harry, 'that was a dirty play she goaded you into. And I saw her reaching for your broom. That isn't exactly allowed either. She's got to learn to play clean or not at all.' Ginny had a lot of things to learn. And Harry wouldn't stoop to that level of dirty play, cheating and corruption. He would be no better than Malfoy if he did. And that was good enough motive itself. He struggled to use a hand to open the door, but Kai's large hand from behind pushed it open for him. He looked over his shoulder. 'Thanks.' Ron probably wouldn't have been too pleased either.

'You're welcome,' said Kai, smiling warmly. If it had been any other boy, Kai probably would've carried Cho himself. But it was Harry, and if Harry was truly James' and Lily's son, then Cho was in good hands. Of course, Cedric too would've been perfectly fine, but… It was the past. And Harry was the one she loved. She had never felt for Cedric what she did for Harry; Kai knew that much.

* * *

'Goodness!' cried Madame Pomfrey as Harry walked in with Cho in his arms. 'My goodness, what happened?'

'A severe shoving battle, a Bludger to the ribs, and falling down the inside of the high stand, crashing into just about every beam holding it up,' sighed Kai, scratching his temple. 'A few ribs are broken, as far as we know.' He hadn't diagnosed Cho himself like he normally would have. He would've ruined the moment between Harry and Cho, and he was a dear lover of his romance.

'Oh dear!' gasped Madame Pomfrey. She eyed Cho carefully, motioning Harry to put her on the bed. 'I must ask Miss Chang, how it is someone such as yourself manages to partake in such brutal activities?' She shook her head, plumping a pillow.

Harry lowered her onto the bed, grinning when Cho smiled at him as he let her down.

'Now…' said Madame Pomfrey, feeling Cho's middle. 'Oh my…' She turned to Harry and Kai. 'Do you mind leaving us for a moment?'

Kai raised a brow.

Madame Pomfrey frowned. 'Of all people Mr. Chang, I would've thought your wife might've relayed to you the importance of privacy when doing examinations on anatomy. Especially on females.'

'Ah.' Kai nodded, and guided Harry, who walked backward out of the wing while looking at Cho, who waved and giggled back.

'Examination on anatomy?' asked Harry when they were out the door.

'She's going to get checked up,' said Kai, leaning on the door. 'Physically. Most likely in Cho's case, lifting her shirt to get her abdomen area examined more closely. Madame Pomfrey will probably check everything though, the way she fell from her broom and into the stand like that.'

Harry bit his tongue from replying with the fact that he'd already done much more than see Cho's abdomen. Interrupting his train of thought, loud shouts and footsteps came from the other end of the corridor. A big blue mass came rushing toward him.

'That Weasley girl beat that Bludger at her, I'll bet you!'

'No, it was just the Bludger, I saw. But it was a dreadful fall, down onto those wooden frames... I don't know how she's still alive after that. I wouldn't be, if I were her.'

'That's why you're not her,' said Theo's familiar voice dryly but cantankerously. He spotted Harry by the door. 'Harry! Harry!' He sprinted, David the rest of the Ravenclaw team right behind him, along with some others. 'Harry,' he said breathlessly, 'how is she?'

'Is she still conscious?' asked David beside Theo. He turned to his father. 'Dad?'

'She's getting checked up by Madame Pomfrey,' said Kai, motioning to the closed hospital wing doors. 'But she's awake.'

'All we know is that she's gotten a few ribs broken,' said Harry, the look in his eyes fretful.

An anxious air came over the Ravenclaws, some swallowing nervously, while others sharing severe looks. A few years back, Cho had been quite injury-prone, and today was somewhat a reminder.

'Oh,' said Theo, exhaling heavily, sharing a look with David. 'That's er... Not too bad, I guess. Could've been worse.'

'There's more to come though,' said Kai grimly, crossing his arms. He looked around suddenly, as if suspicious. 'And I have a feeling we have more company.'

Theo looked around too, as did Harry. They had no idea what Kai was talking about.

'There's the team...' said Theo slowly, 'and some other people with me...'

'What is it?' asked Bradley the Beater from the back of the small crowd.

'Oh dear,' said Kai, glancing at the watch on his wrist. 'Oooh dear.'

'What is it sir?' asked Harry.

'_WHERE'S MY BABY?!' _boomed a trenchant, female voice, followed by quick, agitated footsteps.

The Ravenclaws turned while Harry leaned to the side to see who it was.

It was the beautiful woman from the photo of the Order, followed by an entourage of several people.

It was Cho's mother.

* * *

'_KAI!!'_ she rang warningly. 'Where is she?! I want to see her! Where's my Cho?! Oh, hello David,' she kissed the top of her son's head, 'have you seen her? How is she?'

Kai put his hands up, chuckling nervously. 'N-now Kirei, darling, she-she's in the hospital wing, and-'

Kirei manhandled her husband aside and pushed open the door as if trying to shove a troll aside, her train behind her not going in straight after her, but following Kai as he trailed his wife. 'Cho!'

'Mrs. Chang!' cried Madame Pomfrey as she held a hand to her heart. Kirei Chang was a big name among medic witches and wizards, having discovered the healing properties of several previously useless foods and plants, and being the first witch to develop direct healing spells without a wand, as well as her several published books on magical medical methods. Beside Madame Pomfrey, in the same bed Harry had gently put her down in, was Cho, now stripped down to shorts and an undershirt, the various bruises and wounds on her arms and legs now quite visible, though there were not as many as Madame Pomfrey had expected.

'Cho!' cried Kirei Chang, running to her daughter's side and pressing a fervent kiss to her forehead and hugging her. 'I came as soon as I heard!'

Cho blinked as the side of her face was somewhat smooshed against her mother's bosom. 'I missed you too… Mum…?'

'Kirei…' said Kai slowly, cagily trying to pry his wife's arms off of Cho, who now looked slightly mortified.

Though reluctantly, Kirei's mad grip eased, but she instantly began fussing. 'How are you? Have you broken anything? Madame Pomfrey!!!'

Everyone within a 50-foot radius jumped a foot in the air, including Madame Pomfrey.

'Oh, well, yes,' said Madame Pomfrey quickly while trying to smile, but suddenly remembering that her lifelong idol's daughter was lying injured in bed. 'She's broken a few ribs, like they've said, as well as fracturing another one, and she's nearly shattered her collarbone. I've mended them, but to add to that she's acquired quite a few bruises, some more severe than others; she's bruised her hip quite badly, and there's a cut on her arm that I've already seen to. But yes, she'll live. Though for a while, with a little trouble.' Madame Pomfrey turned to Cho and waggled her finger. 'And no Quidditch until you're able! I might've mended your bones and eased your bruises and wounds, but you're still injured!'

Cho's head fell into the pillow. 'And when am I going to be _able_?' she groaned, glancing at her now-bandaged arm. 'I can't just stay here.'

'Oh, yes you can! And you will!' said Kirei.

'Mr. Potter here has had his fair share of stays in this ward,' added Madame Pomfrey. 'But you'll only need stay a little while. You could probably leave in an hour or two. I want to make sure that Soothing Draught did the job.'

'Ugh…' Cho groaned irritably as she pushed herself up onto the pillows as her mother stroked her hair.

'I always said that Quidditch would only increase the likelihood of you getting hurt!' Kirei scolded. 'And now look at you!' She had obviously forgotten the others in the room, including Harry.

'Mum, it's part of it! Everyone gets hurt _sometime_.' Cho knew her mother wanted to keep her, and her brother, in a cotton-lined box so that they didn't so much as stub their baby toes. 'Theo even plays now.'

'Oh?' Kirei's genuine surprise was evident in her tone. She, now remembering everyone else in the ward, turned to Theo. 'Your mother will be delighted to hear that!'

Theo smiled, somewhat sheepishly. Just because Kirei Chang wasn't _his_ mother, it didn't mean she was any less embarrassing. 'E-er…'

'They won, at least,' said Kai, nudging Harry forward. 'Against Gryffindor. Harry's house.'

Harry stumbled forward, suddenly meeting Kirei's eyes. 'H-hello,' he said, pushing back his glasses. He saw Cho send him an apologetic look.

Kirei's expression softened, and then turned excited. 'Ah, yes! Harry Potter! I've heard good things about you,' she said, taking his hand and shaking vigorously. If, perhaps, she was making a cocktail, then that sort of shaking would have been appropriate. But as it was Harry's hand, her shaking made Harry's elbow threaten to snap.

The on-looking Ravenclaws stared, some slightly more surprised than others.

'Go get showered and changed,' whispered Kai shrewdly, 'I have a feeling this will take a while. Come back later. And you,' he said to Kirei's entourage, 'wait outside.'

The Ravenclaws nodded, and wordlessly left the ward, some waving at Cho before they left, the entourage following suit.

Harry smiled clumsily at Cho's mother, before sharing a look with Cho. 'E-er,' he said slowly, swallowing and trying to push back the nerves that had arisen at the presence of both the parents of his girlfriend looking on at him. 'How d'you feel?' He leaned on the end of Cho's bed.

'Could be better,' said Cho, shrugging. She noticed his uneasiness, and surreptitiously patted the empty spot beside her with two slim fingers.

Harry caught the action, and warily walked to the side of the bed, taking Cho's hand. She squeezed back reassuringly.

'So, that was some match, eh?' asked Kai, clearing his throat.

'E-erm… Dad…' whispered David, prodding his father in the ribs and pointing to the reason why everybody was so quiet.

Cho and Harry were talking, in very soft, hushed tones, their whispers barely audible to the ordinary ear, even if they were as close as Kirei was.

Kai instantly quieted, observing with keen interest.

Theo looked away from them for a moment, and looked toward the door. Where was Eri? She should have been here. Normally would have been here.

* * *

'You broke up with me for Theo, didn't you?' asked Timothy angrily, putting a hand to the wall and blocking Eri's escape route. 'You're seeing him now, aren't you?' He'd caught Eri right as she was about to run down to the pitch, and now had her cornered. 'Answer me!'

'No,' said Eri coolly, 'I'm not.' He'd been demanding answers out of her for a while now.

'Don't give me that crap,' said Timothy, 'I saw the way you were looking at him during the match. All adoring eyes and everything. You're with him!'

'So what if I am?' asked Eri acidly. 'What about it?'

Timothy gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, and then said, 'You must've been seeing him while we were together! You were, weren't you? And that's why you spent the Hogsmeade trip with him, and why you bailed on me last night! Because you were probably snogging with Theo!'

Eri wanted to nicely point out that neither of what he'd said was true. She didn't do any of those things because she was seeing Theo. They just sort of… Happened. 'No, I wasn't.' At least, not for very long. And she hadn't planned on doing it. 'You bailed on me, remember?' asked Eri coldly. 'You said you'd be right back, and more than half an hour later, you still hadn't reappeared. I wasn't going to wait all night for you. Where did you run off to, then? I had good reason to leave last night.' Eri laughed bitterly and shook her head. 'I can't believe I'm even defending my actions to you, of all people.' She shoved him out of the way and marched out.

'He's a playboy!' yelled Timothy to her back. 'He's only using you! He doesn't give a damn about you! He's-'

'Much you know!' Eri yelled back. 'You don't know anything about him!' The moment she yelled it, Eri knew she'd defended _him_ with the very same words to Theo. She shook her head and headed back to the castle. The lock was her heart, and Timothy after all, most certainly did not have the key.

* * *

'You're going to have to bandage that area for a few days or more,' said Kirei, having checked Cho once more herself. 'Madame Pomfrey's mended your ribs and bones, but they'll still be a bit off. Just give them some time, and you'll be back in shape quite soon.' She turned to Harry and Theo, who was now standing at the end of Cho's bed. 'I want you two to keep an eye on her. Oh, and David?'

'Yeah mum?'

'Don't even think about following your sister with her Quidditch.'

David sighed. 'Yeah, alright.' He'd never been half as good as Cho at Quidditch. Never particularly enjoyed it as much as she did either. Sure it was fun to play, but he preferred to watch. Quidditch wasn't really his forte.

'Hey,' said Cho softly, looking around the room, 'where's Eri?'

'No clue,' said Theo, shrugging. 'She said she'd be at the match, but I didn't see her.'

'Cho!'

The seven people in the ward turned toward the door, and Eri marched into the room. 'Cho! Oh my God, are you okay? Oh hey, your face is cut…'

'You won't believe how many times I've been asked whether I'm okay or not in the past quarter of an hour,' said Cho, sighing. 'And I'm perfectly fine.'

'No, you're not!' shrieked her mother. 'You've broken more bones than I ever have, and just look at yourself! Your arm will have to stay bandaged for a while, and you've a little nick on your cheek, and-'

'Now now Kirei,' laughed Kai, patting his wife's shoulder. 'She's not made of glass. Although,' he said, peering at the small nick on her face, 'that cut on your cheek _does_-'

'WHY IS EVERYONE SO CONCERNED WITH THE STUPID CUT WHEN I'VE JUST FALLEN 200 BLOODY FEET?!' screamed Cho, making Harry jump and Eri and David stifle a laugh. Theo was too busy staring at Eri to respond in kind.

Harry swallowed thickly, inhaling a large breath and letting it out uneasily. He scooted onto the side of Cho's bed, running his fingers against the back of her hand. He was afraid that if he said anything she'd yell again.

'New topic,' sniggered David, looking up at Eri.

Eri nodded, giggling. 'So. Nice broom you've got there.'

Cho huffed and sent a piercing look at her father, who shrugged innocently. 'Dad got it for me.'

'Can I get one?' asked David, sidling next to his mother. 'Can I?'

Kai grinned. 'Of cour-'

'Absolutely not!' cried Kirei, shooting a lethal glare at her husband. 'Do you know where a broom like that could lead? _Will_ lead?' she asked, shaking her head, her dark hair even glossier than normal in the light, the same way Cho's was. 'Just look at our daughter! In bed, an invalid!'

'I'm not an invalid!' argued Cho. 'I'm perfectly able-'

'And playing Quidditch!' continued Kirei, now glaring down Kai, though she was at least half a foot shorter. 'Cho's a weathered and experienced player! Where do you think our son will end up? He doesn't even play! He'll be a human display of injuries!' She turned to her son, her expression suddenly softening and smiling. 'No dear. You can't have a Firebolt. You can have a Nimbus 2001 instead.'

'He's already got a Nimbus 2000,' said Cho, rolling her eyes. 'The 2001's faster, sure, but you might as well go for a Fire-'

'Don't you start with me, young lady! You're in deep enough as it is!'

'Sorry mum.' Cho bowed her head slightly and suppressed fits of laughter, looking up at Harry, who was trying to hide his laughter as well. 'So now you've met the family,' she said quietly.

'I always said that Quidditch would-'

'-only increase the likelihood of getting hurt, and is a dangerous, violent sport developed from barbaric origins that gently-bred debutantes should not be playing,' finished Cho and David in unison, both grinning broadly.

Kirei sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself.

'So…' said Eri, 'how long are you going to be in here?' She looked around. 'It's er, kinda cozy… I guess.'

* * *

'You should probably see your team,' said Cho to Harry when everyone had left the ward; she had to nearly reach for her wand for them to leave, so now Orion stood by the door at the insistence of her parents. 'You are Captain, after all.'

'I will,' said Harry, 'but I wanted to do something first.'

'Wha-' Cho was immediately silenced as Harry kissed her. She felt his hand reach under the sheet and into her shirt, but she pushed him away.

'What?' asked Harry, the expression in his eyes genuinely confused.

'I'm not going to do _that_ with Orion watching,' said Cho quietly, a red flush creeping up her neck. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey had left the ward, wanting to discuss medical magic with her idol.

Harry looked over at the giant man by the door, nearly rivalling Hagrid in size, his head bald, dark shades over his eyes. 'Does he always wear those glasses?' asked Harry, still trying to sneak a feel under the sheet.

Cho wriggled in return, feebly trying to push his hands away, but knowing she wanted it as much as he did. 'Y-yes!' she squealed. 'Harry!'

If Orion had heard, or even noticed, he certainly didn't show it.

* * *

'Where were you?' asked Theo as he and Eri walked back to the common room. They would be back to see Cho later, but presently both were in desperate need of a nice, refreshing bath. Eri needed it to relax. Theo needed it to get clean, and to clear his head.

'I got held up,' said Eri, not looking at him.

'By what?' Or who? 'I didn't see you at the match.'

'I was there,' said Eri, sighing. It was far, far too awkward for two best friends to be talking in short sentences like those. 'You were too busy racking up goals to notice.'

Theo wanted to point out that he'd scanned the crowds like a hawk for her during the match, but she'd never believe him. 'Yeah, probably.' Theo inhaled slowly, and let go of the breath heavily. 'Look, about last night…'

'Last night was a mistake,' said Eri, shrugging. 'You were drunk. I was… Bored. No harm, no foul.' She finally looked up at him and smiled. 'We're still friends, right?'

Still friends. Friends. Theo forced a smile. 'Yeah. 'Course. It doesn't change anything.'

'Not a thing.' At least, not yet. Eri nodded. 'You're still my best friend. And you're still my bitch.'

At the last part, Theo grinned. 'Your bitch?' She was right, though. He'd always had a soft spot for her. If she asked the right way, she could have him jumping into the lake if she really wanted him to.

Eri smiled. 'Yep.' It was so hard to not stare into his eyes, so dark, so full of something she couldn't figure out. She knew him, better than nearly anyone else, but there was still some part, some piece of him she didn't know. She doubted anyone else did. And although she'd never been privy to it, it drew her on, the mystery alluring and provocative. There could be a danger to knowing that part of him, that mysterious, nameless part of him, Eri knew. To being privy to that untold piece of his soul he so meticulously guarded. He acted as if it weren't there, but Eri could always see it, hiding roguishly in his eyes.

'Riiight,' said Theo, nodding slowly and beginning to laugh. She looked incredibly good this afternoon, with that short denim skirt and pink jacket. His mind was already wandering to what was under them.

'You were great at the match today,' she said, sighing.

* * *

'Sorry,' said Cho, pulling her shirt back down from its raised state. 'The bandages and everything are a bit of a bother.' Harry had been half-over her, careful not to impose his weight on her, snogging her fiercely, when he'd raised her shirt to press kisses on her navel and accidentally been a tad rough, his hand bumping against her bandaged and bruised torso as he leaned down.

Harry sat up beside her, pushing his glasses back. 'It's fine.' He'd been looking forward to having her to himself. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, when Cho put her chin on his shoulder.

'Your team's improved,' she said nonchalantly, looking over at him. 'You must've been some Captain at training.'

'But you won,' said Harry, smiling. 'And Theo's brilliant. I didn't even know he played.'

Cho grinned. 'He had Ron lunging just about everywhere.' She paused. 'Don't tell him I said that.'

Harry grinned back. 'I won't.'

* * *

'Blimey,' said Ron, slumping into an armchair, freshly showered and now exhausted from that severe workout Ravenclaw's Chasers had given him, most notably Theo Chang. He was one bloody good Chaser.

'Sore?' asked Hermione, coming down the stairs from her dormitory.

'Yeah,' grinned Ron, looking over. 'Where're you off to?'

'Hospital wing,' Hermione replied. 'I can't say that I'm not concerned for Cho. Even if she did just beat us at Quidditch.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Ron, standing up. 'Can I come?'

'Unless you believe it's fraternising with the enemy,' said Hermione with a smug smile, 'then I don't see why not.'

Ron followed Hermione out of the common room and when they were walking down the stairs, asked, 'Where's Harry? Is he still with Snape?' That greasy git had been bloody out of his mind to put Harry on detention for a _tiny_ little scratch on Malfoy's face.

'No, no,' said Hermione, 'he was at the match. He got let off early. Didn't you see?'

Ron shook his head.

'Oh, well, I don't blame you,' said Hermione, shrugging. 'Theo had you pretty busy up there.'

'Hey,' said Ron, wagging a finger, 'not my fault. He was just bloody aiming at the farthest ring from me every time. And my broom isn't a Firebolt 'Mione!'

Hermione nodded, laughing. 'Yes, yes, whatever you say Ronald- Ooh!'

Ron had lunged forward to catch Hermione as she caught her foot on the last step. She fell into his arms, and Ron staggered slightly before stilling, Hermione still in his embrace. 'E-er…' He looked down at her, still blinking confusedly.

'O-oh…' She swallowed thickly, and for some reason found it incredibly hard to breathe. 'U-um…' She was slowly back on her feet with some shaky help from Ron. Hermione dusted herself off, Ron tucking his hands in his jean pockets, wordless and dazed, and they couldn't quite meet the other's eyes, instead Hermione saying with a quick sigh, 'Thanks.'

'N-n-no problem,' said Ron, laughing nervously. He'd nearly dived to the ground to catch Hermione from falling from the last step. 'Graceful as ever.'

'Oh,' laughed Hermione, just as nervy as he, 'my um, my foot got… um… caught.'

Ron managed to grin without looking like he had some sort of a twitch.

* * *

Ginny walked slowly to the hospital wing, her brows furrowed. What had she become, willing injury, wishing ill on someone else? It wasn't like her. Wasn't like her at all. More like Malfoy, or some other slimy Slytherin. Seeing Cho's limp, motionless body on the pitch had given her a much-needed mental slap.

But what did Cho think of her?

All the dirty looks, scowls and fake-smiles between them had piled up quite nastily over the past few months, and she hadn't even counted the shoves and somewhat-growls from the match. Ginny sighed. All that hostility over… Over a boy. A boy she hated to admit, would probably never see her as more than a friend. Would only ever love the one girl she'd so spited for being the one who caught his eye. Would never hurt her, or Cho on purpose, but had made the both of them cry their share of tears. Ginny laughed quietly to herself. Cho, logically and reasonably speaking, was mad if she knew what she was taking on by being with Harry, and was going out with him anyway.

Although, Ginny had yet to discover, love was often beyond reason or logic.

She soon stood at the hospital wing doors, and Ginny looked over at the wooden, secure entrance for a moment. What would she look like, suddenly popping in to see Cho, when they'd been on such unpleasant terms? Ginny sighed, even heavier than before, and pushed the door open.

Lying on a bed with Harry sitting beside her, and dressed in a loose shirt with the sheet pulled up, was Cho. And when she turned her head to look to the door, Ginny began to feel very much the part of the object of Cho's scrutiny. She smiled weakly.

'Ginny…' Cho blinked at the Gryffindor. 'What are you doing here?' No, really. What did _she_ want?

'I um… I j-just wanted to see if you were alright, you know, after the fall and everything...' Ginny tried her hardest to keep smiling, but Harry and Cho staring at her was quite off-putting. 'So, are you alright, then?' Ginny felt like slapping herself when she heard the words out of her mouth. Stupid question Ginny, stupid question. Cho's sitting on a bed, wide-awake and talking to Harry. Of course she's alright.

'Erm, yeah, I guess,' shrugged Cho. 'That's uh, nice of you to be so um… Considerate.' This was getting very uncomfortable. Why would Ginny, the girl who'd been so hostile to her before, the girl who also wanted Harry, give a flying piss as to whether or not she was alright? Harry next to her gulped loudly.

'H-how long have you been here Harry?' asked Ginny, trying to make conversation. She wasn't exactly buddy-buddies with the pair opposite her, so it was no surprise they weren't talking to her very much. And she was still standing in the doorway.

'Erm, a while,' said Harry, 'however long Cho's been here.'

'Oh,' replied Ginny, with a shaky smile, 'that is, um… A while.'

'Yeah.'

'Um, s-sorry about what happened out there,' said Ginny abruptly to Cho, suddenly finding the immense courage to walk further into the room and stand by the foot of Cho's bed. 'Y'know, all the shoving and whatnot. I was sort of erm… I-'

'Don't worry about it,' said Cho, now smiling a little. Perhaps Ginny Weasley _had_ grown up after all. But had she moved on from Harry? 'Everyone's a git on the pitch. And I even shoved back, so it's my fault too.' And why were they being so nice to each other?

'But she shoved first,' interrupted Harry, turning to Ginny. 'You started it, and you even tried to grab her broom from behind!' The sudden mention of the events a few hours prior had brought to mind the recollection that Ginny had played dirty. 'If you'd done anymore, Madame Hooch would've-'

'Harry-' Cho tried to intervene, but Harry was on a roll.

'That was a completely unwarranted, dirty play out there! The shoving was bad enough, but I saw you reach for her broom Ginny!' Harry was standing up now; chiding Ginny for her performance on the pitch. 'Gryffindor doesn't play like that! We don't play dirty. We play hard, and by the rules; fair and square. And screw the Slytherins if they don't. _We're_ not Slytherin. What, are you trying to copy their tactics or something?'

'No,' replied Ginny feebly, now looking down at her feet. Was he _always_ such a fusspot? How in the world did Cho deal with that?

'You'd better not be!' scoffed Harry. 'You might think that it's just two tiny little errors or fouls out there, but it's not! It's smearing Gryffindor's reputation; we're better than that, ruining your own, and those fouls aren't insignificant! You nearly knocked Cho off of her broom _on purpose_, and then-'

'Harry,' said Cho again softly, putting her hand on his arm. 'Calm down. I think she's aware of what happened out there today. There's no need to rub it in.' Although slightly hypocritical, Cho knew that being scolded like a child was terribly patronising. Very belittling, and sometimes humiliating. Just not a very good feeling at all. And it was written all over Ginny's face.

Harry quieted immediately after, though Cho, and Ginny if she'd been looking, could tell he wanted to say more.

'I know what I did,' said Ginny finally, still staring at the floor, 'and I know I shouldn't have done it.'

'See?' said Cho, trying to smile and smack Harry's arm light-heartedly. 'I told you so.'

'Hn,' grumbled Harry. Why was Cho defending someone who had been so- so- _mean_ to her? He bet that their mid-air shoving had hurt too. So, then, why was Cho supporting someone who'd been mean, _and_ had hurt her? He folded his arms and leaned on the bed again.

'He's such a little girl sometimes,' sighed Cho to Ginny, pinching Harry's cheek.

Harry felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, but was helpless to stop her. 'I am not.'

'Mm-hmm, keep telling yourself that.'

Ginny giggled a little, when Ron and Hermione walked in.

Ron cut short his stride, his eyebrows soaring. 'Ginny,' he said with a large side-dishes of surprise and suspicion. 'What're you doin' here?' What, was she trying to get into Harry's soft spot by being nice to Cho? It was bound to fail anyway; after that show on the pitch.

'Visiting,' replied Ginny sharply to her older brother. Ron had always been too distrustful, even with Harry and Hermione. 'What's it to you?'

'Er, nothing,' retorted Ron.

An uncomfortable silence emerged, before Hermione asked Cho, 'How are you?'

'Alright,' said Cho. If she had a galleon for every time people had asked, and were _going_ to ask that… 'Just a few things broken and the odd bruise here and there. Nothing serious.'

'If you call broken ribs and a fractured collarbone nothing serious, then I'm scared to ask what you consider severe,' said Harry dryly.

'Still touchy, I see,' sighed Cho. 'Don't mind him. He's still got my broom lodged up his rear end somehow.'

Ron snorted and snickered behind Hermione, and Ginny laughed.

Harry's ensuing scowl was ignored as Cho stifled her own giggles and tugged on his sleeve apologetically.

* * *

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was staring at a teenage James,' sighed Kirei, walking alongside her husband and son, the latter barely listening to the conversation.

'Yes, I know,' said Kai, smiling. 'The very rendering of James himself.' Kai had a feeling that they weren't the only ones who'd noticed. 'But-'

'-Lily's eyes,' finished Kirei. 'The Potter's son indeed.' She sighed earnestly. 'Any qualms?'

'As Cho's boyfriend?' asked Kai curiously. Must his wife be so assumptive?

'Well, what else?'

Kai shrugged. 'I've found none so far.' He leaned over to his son. 'David, I think I've got some ordered in sweets from London for you that arrived this morning.'

David was off before his father could say anymore.

Kai lowered his voice, even when his son was already out of earshot. There had been something he'd needed to say to Kirei, and it was something David need not hear. 'But that Prophecy of his is inevitable.'

* * *

There. Review, and I'll be happy. This chapter was a little sloppy, I know, but I was a little pre-occupied.


	33. Author's Alert

**_If you get a little impatient..._**

I've got a new story up called _Sunday Mornings_, and it fits in with SITS, so it won't disrupt or alter the course of the story. It's a nice little oneshot, and to me, isn't as sappy as SITS. It's more real, and perhaps more down-to-earth, and is a short break from constantly writing SITS. Rest-assured, if you're enjoying this, you'll enjoy _Sunday Mornings. _It's still Harry/Cho, and takes place several years after Hogwarts, after the Final Battle and so on and so forth. It aquiesces with Harry's future in the books, so it contains **_spoilers. _**

**_I repeat, Sunday Mornings contains spoilers._**

So, if you haven't gotten to the end of Harry Potter yet, and wish to savour the ending yourself, then don't read. But remember to read it once you do finish!

Have a look and tell me what you think!

Cheers, Cybong.


	34. Fragrant Suspicion

Okay, very, very late, I know. And a tad shorter, but I think it's long enough for now. This chapter has been uploaded quite hastily, I haven't the time to read it over so if there are any mistakes or typos, I do apologize.

And a note to those erm... Seeking... A fruit of the citrus variety with a distinctive yellow colouring... There won't be any more of those anytime soon. I don't know why, but I'm just unable to write them at the moment. So expect implications and naughty hints, but that's about it. No graphic stuff. I know some people were anticipating to see a scene with Theo, since his prowess in the bedroom has become so well-known, but sadly even if I tried, I'd fail miserably.

And another note. The scene with Slughorn in this chapter... I've simply re-written what Rowling had in the book because I wanted the same scene, but for this version. So that's not too original...

* * *

'Are you alright?' asked Harry as he and Cho walked out of the hospital wing, her parents close behind and Theo and Eri on either side. He looked over his girlfriend again; somewhat shambling instead of walking normally.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Cho reassured, trying to smile. Various spots on her torso had, if not broken, been bruised, some quite severely, so walking had its toll on her. 'Just a little uncomfortable.'

Harry nodded, and tried his best to keep his hands from nipping over to her and touching her. And perhaps carrying her.

Several people had come to visit Cho during the relatively short time she spent in the ward; Luna Lovegood had come, the girls from her dormitory, a myriad of Ravenclaws Harry had never met before, and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team again; this time freshly showered, plus more students from other houses, including Neville and Katie Bell, the latter of who congratulated her for Ravenclaw's victory, and a slight questioning on their plays on the pitch; she'd apparently never seen anything like them in her life.

'No!' hissed Eri, pulling Theo by his collar backward as he tried to sidle beside Harry and Cho up ahead. 'Leave them be!'

Theo couldn't help a tiny grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He gave in to Eri's firm heaving, falling back to walk alongside her. 'You love your romance.'

Eri all but snorted. 'I'm not the only one,' she whispered. 'Why d'you think they haven't done anything yet?'

* * *

'Y'know, if you're related to Cho, why aren't you in Ravenclaw? All the Changs are in Ravenclaw,' scoffed Jocelyn distastefully to the tall, dark-haired girl next to her. 'What, are you too thick or something?' She tilted her head and shrugged. 'Too ugly, maybe?' Jo laughed as if it were some side-splitting joke. 

'Just ambitious,' replied Rebekah Chang, trying incredibly hard to dim down the acid in her words. Though part of her clique, Jocelyn had always scorned that little fact; her surname and family. Oddly enough, that half of her was the only thing that let Rebekah socialise in someone like Jocelyn Broghton's circles. If anything, the Chang name was the only reason why people talked to her at all. 'And more cunning.' Though, she was only half a proper Chang. Rebekah supposed just about every Chang was a half-Chang really; she doubted they were fans of inbreeding, but every other with the name had another reputable parent to speak of. She herself was only a half-blood , her mother a Dutch Muggle, her father a once powerful, now excommunicated Chang. Rebekah was indeed grateful that few knew of her true heritage.

'Oh, I dunno,' slurred a drunken Austin, his face so close she could smell the ale on his breath. 'Cho's just as cunning as you are sometimes…' He ran his eyes lecherously over her, a smirk curving his thin lips. 'But you aren't half as good-lookin' as she is…' He fingered the edge of Rebekah's striped green Slytherin tie. 'Why is that?'

Rebekah strained to force a teasing smile and pushed Austin off. She wasn't ugly, she knew that much, but she wasn't quite the typecast gorgeous Chang either. Rebekah was pretty enough, but she got her fair share of male attention. And just about every other girl wasn't as half as stunning as Cho was either, and she was no exception. Cho was just like that. It was only harder for Rebekah now that she was Miss Thing again.

'Imma get her, one day, you'll see,' Austin laughed feverishly, tilting his head at her as Jocelyn wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'She'll be _all mine._'

Jocelyn groaned and knocked back more butterbeer, sinking further into the emerald green armchair. It was indeed a paradox; how she and Austin presently were not on the best of terms, quite bitter in fact, yet held enough tenacity to still hang around each other as if still together. They still ate together at meals, still sat near each other in class, and studied together, at least, when they weren't with their own circle of friends, which were about the same people anyway; just that they were separated when she and Austin were, boys following Austin, girls following her. Quite simple, really. 'I can't stand her.'

Rebekah said nothing to agree, nor disagree. She didn't hate the Changs, or Cho, both of which she barely were in contact with anyhow, save for her father who had forsaken the life and everything he'd once known to run off with her mother and live a near-penniless existence in the English countryside. Rebekah could hardly believe he'd given up all that for love. Or so her parents said. They also kept her away from her Chang relatives, and she didn't know, couldn't figure out why they did. Rebekah was an only child, and had no cousins, other than the ones she could not see, to speak of; her mother was an orphan.

But her blood purity, or rather, blood mix was not the only thing that distinguished her from her pureblood, filthy rich relatives. She didn't have the astounding wit, nor the quintessential, if not dazzling, good-looks. She wasn't as popular as Cho or Theo, and she didn't have that social charm, that magnetic appeal that just made them seem so much more perfect than they already were. And they didn't care about her.

Rebekah was hardly considered one of their own; she knew. They'd been raised to not know her, though fully aware of her existence. Theo especially. Simply because he hated her.

And because they shared the same father.

It was the dark secret he hid; Rebekah doubted anyone other than his mother, Cho, David and their parents knew. She wondered if anyone would think less of him if they knew.

'You just keep going on about how you're going to have her, but I don't see anything happening,' sneered Jocelyn.

'Oh,' scoffed Austin in reply, swilling his ale dutifully, 'don't you worry.' He knocked his head back and emptied the bottle. 'Don't you worry.'

'What,' asked Rebekah suddenly, playing with the tips of her hair, 'are you going to slip her a love potion or something?'

Austin grinned, but shook his head. 'Nah.' His grin grew wider. 'You wait and see. That Potter will be in his grave before the year's over.' Austin began to laugh absurdly. 'And he won't be the only one.'

Rebekah swallowed so hard it could've been beating a Bludger. She'd heard, and read, about Cho's new boyfriend. Well, not exactly _new_ if she'd heard right. And it was no surprise that even Harry Potter had fallen for her cousin's charms. But it was dangerous when someone like Austin had too.

She would have to warn Cho, out of kindness, if not loyalty or family's sake. They did have the same blood in their veins, even if she had less of it.

Even if Cho might hate her. Even if Theo already did. She didn't blame him. She was, after all, their father's lovechild, who he'd abandoned Theo and his mother for, leaving his reputation, his money and all he had behind.

If, however, he'd introduced her to the family; had reconciled with the Changs, then maybe, just maybe, she'd be living a better life. She'd have friends, real friends, and she wouldn't live in that dilapidated cottage her parents called home. And perhaps she'd have money, status, power, and probably wouldn't have to deal with Austin constantly trying to cop a feel, and Jocelyn breathing down her neck.

But he hadn't.

Her father had cast himself out of the Chang family, though still giving their name to her. He'd had an affair with her mother when Theo's was pregnant, and the morning after Theo's first birthday, he was gone, the only things he'd left behind was one last birthday gift; Rebekah had never found out what it was, and a signed note.

And now all he had to offer her and her mother was a shabby shack in the middle of God-forsaken nowhere and 16 galleons a month.

Rebekah didn't know how or really why the Changs had done it, but they'd managed to reduce her father to near-destitution. Sure, he'd left his wife and darling one-year old son for a Muggle woman with no reputable family or connections to speak of, but was it that bad?

* * *

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' asked Harry again, running the pad of his thumb across Cho's palm. She, though wouldn't for the life of her admit it, had practically hobbled her way to Ravenclaw Tower. At least, _he_ had thought so, anyway. 

'I'll be fine,' said Cho, closing her hand around Harry's. 'I just need to get some sleep.' He'd been fussing relentlessly over her the moment she was out of the Hospital Wing, while just as shockingly, her parents had done nearly none at all. They'd walked behind her and Harry, silent and restrained, never once causing upheaval. And now they were standing by, a fair bit away actually, as she and Harry stood by the Ravenclaw common room entrance; Eri and Theo had gone in already. And she could walk perfectly fine. 'I'll see you in the morning okay?'

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded in submission. 'Er, yeah I'll see you then.' Though tentatively, as Cho's parents looked on eagerly, Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek, pressing his lips gently against her skin.

Cho could practically see her parents clapping their hands in glee. 'Thanks,' she said, smiling softly as Harry pulled away. 'For staying with me, I mean. At the hospital wing.'

'No, no,' cut in Harry, 'don't worry about it.'

'Has she invited him over for Christmas?' asked Kirei delightedly to her husband beside her.

'I don't think so.' Kai, peering keenly at his daughter and her boyfriend by the entrance, shook his head.

Kirei turned and eyed him carefully. 'Have you?'

Kai, still trying to keep an eye on the pair by the door, turned his head slowly and a grin slowly curved his lips. 'Not yet.'

* * *

'Poor Cho,' sighed Hermione, shaking her head as her quill scratched against her roll of parchment, Ron leaning over to see what she'd written every five seconds. 

Ron didn't reply. He was too busy copying down Hermione's homework. At least, right until she slapped his forehead, the sudden blow forcing his head to jerk backward. His free hand shot to the slapped spot and a muffled version of the words 'bloody hell' were hissed underneath his breath. 'Blimey 'Mione,' he grumbled, 'what was that for?'

Hermione, unperturbed, continued to write. 'Try answering the homework questions _yourself_ for once, would you? Professor Sprout is beginning to wonder why on earth your answers are always so similar to mine.' Alright, so the last part wasn't exactly true; Professor Sprout was a little brighter that that, she knew Ron looked at her homework and had been doing so since first year, but seeing Harry be so… Chivalrous today had made a part of Hermione wish that Ron would take some sort of initiative to do the same. Here she was, just ready for the taking, and he was more interested in her homework than her. God, Viktor could do better than that... A small, but devious, smile made its way to her lips. Speaking of Viktor… 'Oh I forgot!' she said suddenly, beginning to pack her things hurriedly. 'I was supposed to write to Viktor this afternoon!'

Ron's head shot up, his mouth gaping like she'd stuck an orange in there. 'Wh-wha-'

'I'll see you in the morning!' she called from the door.

It was too late to run after her. And far too much effort anyhow. But she was _still_ in touch with Krum? And since when had Krum taken priority? What in the bloody hell was going on? Had she been writing to him _all_ this time? Even when he'd taken her to the Ball, and was his Valenti- She was _his_ Valentine. And she was writing to Viktor Krum! Ron felt the blood pounding in his ears like drumbeats, and felt his hand clench into a fist so tight his knuckles were ashen.

All his efforts, all his attempts to win her over; the butterbeers, the Ball, the improvised flowers, not to mention the stress he'd suffered, and the nerve he'd had to gather! All to waste! Because she'd been interested in someone else the entire time! Because she was still interested in Krum! The corners of Ron's mouth twitched upward in distaste.

That bastard.

'Hey.' Harry's voice suddenly broke the thickening tension between Ron and his mental image of Krum. 'I saw Hermione on the way in.' Harry looked back for a moment, and then slouched into an armchair. 'Where's she off to?'

Ron felt like yelling the answer out, but instead ground it through his teeth. 'Sending letters,' he gritted, pulling the chair out harshly and sitting once more, mumbling and cursing angrily to himself.

Harry looked at the timepiece on the mantle above the fireplace. 'Now? To who?'

'Krum,' Ron spat snidely, picking up his quill and writing in agitated scribbles. 'Bloody Viktor Krum.'

* * *

The common room entrance shut behind her, and Cho sighed, leaning on the door for a moment before rubbing her eyes and shuffling toward the common room. Where she was greeted with roaring applause and cheering from the rest of Ravenclaw house. And standing at the forefront of the crowd, were the three amigos, each of whom were grinning like they'd been slapped with a pan. 

Cho smiled back weakly; she hadn't the strength to grin at the moment.

'Three cheers for the best Seeker at Hogwarts!' yelled Theo, leading the pack and clapping his hands.

Cho opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly hoisted up on pairs of shoulders, whose she couldn't tell, and the rest of the common room erupted again.

'HIP HIP!'

'HOORAY!'

'HIP HIP!'

Cho sent a sharp glance at Theo and Eri, who only shrugged innocently, making no move whatsoever to help her down from the shoulders of the other Ravenclaws. She bent backward, clawing her hands at them, before her bruised torso retaliated, causing her face to contort in pain.

'HOORA-' Theo was abruptly cut off as Cho clutched her middle. 'Shite.' He abruptly pushed through the gathered Ravenclaws and reached up –he was taller than the average- to lift Cho up and off the shoulders of the Ravenclaw Beaters Gordon and Bradley. Suddenly all had gone silent as Ravenclaw's star student was eased onto the lounge, and close onlookers were quietly shooed away to give her air.

'Are you alright?' asked Theo, kneeling down, as Cho settled herself on the royal navy daybed, struggling to adjust.

'Would be better if you and the candy cane twins over there hadn't gotten the whole bloody house to make pandemonium.' Cho pushed herself up and waved the hovering Ravenclaws away. 'I'm fine, I'm fine…'

'You were great out there today,' said a voice from above.

Cho and Theo looked up to see Marietta Edgecombe. Cho groaned inwardly. 'Thanks,' she muttered, turning away.

Marietta moved to Cho's side and fingered the fringe of one of the cushions on the daybed. 'And you beat that Ginny girl. I heard she planned the whole Bludger thing,' she said, in a pathetic attempt to at least be able to sympathise.

Cho's gaze, so cold it could freeze the flames in the fireplace, flickered up to meet Marietta's remorseful, uneasy eyes. 'She didn't.' The words were clear, and like her eyes, stone-cold. 'It was an accident.'

Marietta's twitching lips gave away her apprehension, if anyone hadn't sensed it before, they could sure see now. She looked as if she wanted to say something, and was trying her hardest to refrain herself. But her lips were trembling now, and her eyes were beginning to well up. Marietta could only hold herself in so far. 'Why do you have to be such a bloody ice queen?!' she suddenly yelled, alerting the entire room, and in turn earning herself newfound hostility. Her impulses had caused her to yell at Ravenclaw's, and possibly the entire school's, most favoured, absolute favourite, most popular little princess. And suddenly, she knew she wasn't going to get away with it.

Cho's own lips twitched, but not in panic. She was suddenly smiling- a knowing, somewhat deceitful sort of smile; one that made Marietta's blood run cold. 'Me?' Cho asked quietly. 'An ice queen?' She snorted in false amusement. 'Don't be silly Mary; you know I'm not like that.'

Theo, still on the floor, inert; waiting, watching Cho carefully. She was calm, passive, but even then it was deceitful. This was the Chang version of controlled anger; low, sly mind games and idle conversation, and if pushed far enough, it could result in the opposition in a very unfortunate spot indeed. If Cho was allowed to continue, Marietta, by the end of the conversation, could be detrimentally disturbed, and physically injured, perhaps even beyond repair, depending on what Cho did.

David stood behind his sister on the daybed, swallowing heavily. He didn't like it when Cho was like this. She was so… Out of herself. Eri beside his squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Marietta was frozen; it was as if her mind beat wildly against her body, telling, demanding it to move, but Cho's gaze had entranced her, and her feet did not budge. She could feel the sweat growing on her palms. The fire she'd spoken with earlier was suddenly dimmed, and was replaced with something along the lines of fear, curiosity, and somewhat fury. 'Y-you've been so bitter to me!' she finally said, sounding as if she had to force the words out because her mouth would not cooperate either. 'Ever since the end of last year!'

'Oh,' said Cho, sounding as if she'd just made some sort of glorious revelation, 'I wonder why.' She'd never returned Marietta's sour favour. Cho's reasoned mind had suddenly lost the mental war waging inside her head; her impulses, instincts and emotions taking over; her mental images were suddenly twisted. Her conscience, her sense of right and wrong were now in absence, all Cho could feel now was pure, raging vehemence. And she now saw no reason to keep it locked up.

'I said I was sorry!' yelled Marietta back, still unable to move; her eyes were locked with Cho's. 'And it doesn't matter anymore anyhow! You're back with Harry, all rainbows and roses, lovey dovey romance and everything! That's what you wanted, isn't it? To replace Cedric?' Marietta suddenly felt no need to stop, and didn't think she could if she tried. She didn't even think of how Cho would react. 'To feel something like that with someone else because Cedric was gone?! Because he was _dead!_ You were always so selfish! You didn't think of how anyone else felt! All you could think of was _your_ loss! _Your_ mourning, and _your_ sorrow! _You_ lost_ your_ perfect boyfriend, so your perfect little life was tainted! So of course, go on and get the next catch why don't you?! First Cedric, prefect, star pupil and Captain of the Hufflepuff team! Oh, and you two were just so _good_ together, weren't you? So _perfect._ A match made in heaven. I'll admit, you looked so good together, I thought you had just jumped out of a fairy tale! And then he was gone! Just like that! So who did you try and take next? Oh, of course, the infamous Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! Pretty little scar and all! And then you know what happened?' she asked. 'You lost him too! Because all you could think of was yourself! Wonderful, perfect princessy little you! So who's next Cho?' Marietta challenged, 'who's after Harry once you two crash and burn again?' She was panting now, her fists balled, her eyes shooting something close to daggers. And she was in control of herself again.

'I'm not running through a list, Mary,' said Cho, slowly rising to her feet, adding to many fussing Ravenclaw's anxiety. 'And I don't intend to end things with Harry so abruptly this time.' Marietta- Ooh, that nasty, bogey-eating little snitch had gone and pushed all the right buttons if she wanted a good beat down. Anger, she supposed; a mirror of her logical mind popping in, was understandable. But the rest was an excellent recipe for all hell to break loose. Marietta had no right in the world to talk like that. Talking about Cedric was one thing, and calling her selfish was another, but she could not go and say that she was using Harry as a replacement. She just _couldn't._ At least, not without a little straightening out. And Cho was happy to be the one to do it. 'You'd better watch your tongue before it disappears,' she said, covertly reaching into her pocket to finger her wand. Marietta, after all that absolute shite she'd forced her, and the DA, to suffer, was just _asking_ for it.

* * *

'Going to bed already?' asked Harry to Ron, the latter of whom was violently shoving his scrolls, books and quills into his rucksack. 

A sort of grunting 'Yes' was his reply as he marched up the stairs to the dormitory, mumbling to himself.

'Night!' called Harry, shaking his head and snickering to himself. Ron really had no idea how tight he was wound Hermione's finger. Harry sighed and let his head tilt back into the armchair, when the sound of soft footsteps came from the dormitory stairs. Harry sat up, craning over the armrest.

It was Ginny.

In her pyjamas, she padded down the steps and smiled back at him feebly. 'I heard Ron go up,' she said, motioning to the stairs. 'I didn't want to talk to you with him around.' She pursed her lips. 'Knowing him, he might think I'm having a go at you again.' She tried to laugh, but most of the sound was lost in her throat. Ginny moved towards the sofa, and sitting soundlessly, she twiddled her fingers nervously. 'I never meant to be so… so bothersome, you know.'

'Sorry?' Harry looked up, straightening his glasses. Bothersome?

'You know,' Ginny continued, 'annoying. What happened in the library, at Quidditch practice, and at the Room of Requirement… I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone.'

'Oh… It's erm… It's alright, I suppose.' But Harry was having a little trouble understanding. 'But you haven't hurt anyone. It wasn't your fault; that Bludger came out of nowhere.'

Another meagre smile. 'But you were right, back at the hospital wing… I was completely out of it during the match; I played dirty, and I made a mistake… I thought I was doing what I thought I needed to do.' Ginny shrugged. 'But, I wasn't.'

Harry nodded. 'It… It's good you realised that, then.' He offered her a smile. 'No more dirty plays?'

Ginny shook her head, smiling more confidently. 'No more.'

It was quiet for a moment, the silence etching itself between them. Pursing her lips again, Ginny was eventually the first to speak, feebly mumbling, 'You-…You're really happy with Cho, a-aren't you?'

Harry nodded again, pressing his lips together, unsure of what to really say. He wasn't sure whether to be eager about it, or to simply spell out the plain truth. If he were to do the former, he might sound careless and insensitive; Ginny had yet to clarify what she now felt, and if he were to do the latter, he could sound unenthusiastic; not very serious about his relationship with Cho, and then Ginny might get the wrong idea. Either way, if he wasn't careful, Ginny could by the end of the conversation, be even more hurt than before. 'I er… Erm…'

'I could always see it, you know,' she began again, shrugging. 'It wasn't hard to tell.'

'What?'

'You and Cho I mean,' said Ginny, 'I've always been able to tell you really care for her and all… I think everyone has.' She shrugged again. 'But I didn't want to believe it; because I didn't think it fair that you were in love with her and…' She hesitated for a moment. '…And… and not… with me.' She was frowning sheepishly; a soft, gentle frown that made it look like she was at war with herself for finally admitting it.

Harry's mouth opened, but he soon closed it, for he had nothing to respond appropriately with at the moment. She had been jealous; that was obvious enough, and it had been evident she had wanted him to feel the way did for Cho for her. But somehow, now that she'd gone and said it, he was at a loss for words. He had never had people fighting for his affections; his love. It felt kind of nice, now that he thought about it; to be wanted and to be loved. Harry, in all his years at the Dursleys, would have never suspected that people would ever even consider fighting, making enemies out of each other and letting hatred and spite boil over, all over him and his feelings. But he'd seen what those emotions could do, how they could cause ruin; the girl he'd fallen in love with, and his best mate's little sister were usually the ones who were dealt the consequences. And now… Now he couldn't help asking. 'Wh-… Why?' Harry didn't know whether she would understand his question.

Apparently, she did. 'Well,' she began, 'I don't know, really…' Ginny shrugged. 'I mean, I first saw you, and I think I must've been starstruck,' she confessed, 'I mean, you were Harry Potter, and… Well, everybody knew who you were; the Boy-Who-Lived, lightning bolt scar; everyone talked about you like a legend or something… And I could just go and say that you were my brother's friend. At first, you being famous had a lot to do with it; you were perfect in every way…'

Harry didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. And he was hardly perfect.

'...You saved my life even, and then,' she continued, 'as time went on… You just got more and more attractive.' She laughed in her droll confession.

Harry couldn't help grinning. 'Did I now?'

'I'm serious!' laughed Ginny. 'You were Ron's best friend, you were Gryffindor's star Seeker, you were a Triwizard Champion… And you were nice. I mean, really, genuinely nice. And you were a good friend, and you're very funny. You even got taller and fitter too. What was there not to like? Except… There was only one real problem with you,' she went on.

'What?' What problem? He didn't have any problems. Well, if you didn't count staring Lord Voldemort in the face about 5 or 6 times, duelling with him perhaps twice or so, and being his mortal enemy, anyway. And perhaps his inability with girls. He had never been very good with them. Not even with Cho. Fortunately for him, he'd learnt from his past mistakes, but Merlin knew he still had serious problems understanding the way of women.

'You didn't notice me,' Ginny answered. 'You didn't think of me in that way. You saw me as your best friend's baby sister. Nothing else.' She giggled a little bit. 'But up until then, you didn't really seem to look at any other girl in that particular way either, so that was a bright spot.' She sobered slightly, looking pensively into the fire. 'But then, in your third year, Ron told me you'd taken a fancy to Cho. And to be frank,' she said, sighing, 'I didn't like it. Really, I didn't. So I tried going out with other boys too, you know, to see if I'd take a fancy to them and stop thinking of you…' Ginny sank further into the sofa, hugging her knees. 'Big surprise was; I did. For a while, at least. But then, in your fourth year, when you and Ron had trouble finding dates for the Yule Ball, I kind of wished I would come across as a prospective date to you. Just about everyone knew that Ron had it bad for Fleur, and then one day he was telling me he'd ask her out, and you wanted to ask Cho… But then you two ended up with the Patils –I heard Ron wasn't exactly the most gracious of dates either-, and Cho had been asked by Cedric, and then after that they started going out, so I thought that you might take some slight notice of me then, because the girl you liked was already taken, but…'

Harry nodded slowly, again unable to reply. It was true. It was all true. He'd taken a fancy to the pretty, popular Ravenclaw Seeker a year above him, who so happened to only be going out with the resident Hufflepuff prettyboy the year he'd thought himself a chance with her. There was of course, the year after that, but that'd had an ending fit for a horror story. But all that time, during all that jealousy of Cedric, that forlorn gazing from afar, and that pitiful attempt at romance… She'd felt that way for him? 'Why… Why didn't you ever come up to me, or-or tell me, or even _say_ something to me? I talked to you plenty last year.' _About my nightmares._ 'Why didn't you ever ask?'

Ginny shrugged again. 'I didn't want to make it awkward between us, you know, as friends. I mean, Ron's your best friend, and I'm his sister, so I knew that you knew who I was and I wasn't just one of those faceless, countless admirers you'd never met before… And I was a little embarrassed. Who was I, to fancy Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, Gryffindor Seeker and now Captain… I'm a girl you know. We ladies aren't always as brusque and as blunt as you men are,' she laughed.

Harry grinned. 'No,' he said, 'no I s'pose not.'

* * *

'What do you want Marietta?' asked Cho icily. 'You've given an apology, and I didn't want to hear it. Why are you being so stubborn?' A desperate look of admonition from Theo, David _and_ Eri had suppressed her from pulling out her wand earlier, but she was tempted to really do it this time. 

'Because you're my friend!' Marietta cried back. 'We've been friends since first year! Why won't you forgive me and put it in the past?! You're the one who's being stubborn!'

The entire Ravenclaw common room was still watching the pair, eagerly listening in.

'I _was_ your friend Mary. We _were_ friends,' replied Cho coldly. 'Don't think we still are.' Ha. Friends. Sure. The squealing incident last year, she could perhaps forgive, but the consequences… Not likely. And now that Cho knew exactly what Marietta thought of her, she didn't think it necessary to repair their broken bonds. 'And why _should_ _I?_ Why should I forgive you, and put behind me? I forgave you for what you did last year Mary! Or don't you remember?!' Cho's eyes were fierce, sparking mahogany fire. 'I-I _defended_ you! I-I _bad-mouthed_ Hermione Granger over you! And _you_ were the last thread between me and Harry! What more do you want?! Complete absolution?! I forgave you already! Fine, just go and betray my boyfriend's band of do-gooders! That's fine, it's done, and you've been pardoned! Just stop trying to make something of what little is left between us! Stop trying to rekindle that pathetic excuse of a friendship! I stopped talking to you; stopped being _friends_ with you for a damned reason!'

Marietta's lips were trembling again. When she spoke, her words were so soft, Cho, for a moment, was herself again, and began to wonder whether that had been too cruel, too ruthless for the Marietta she knew; she'd never been particularly assertive, or independent, and had an easily bruised heart. Marietta pressed her lips together, and then whispered, 'And what reason was that?'

Cho hadn't been prepared for that. So when Marietta said nothing further, Cho's vindictive expression crumbled. 'You… You…' She had never really explained to Marietta why they simply could not be friends anymore. She'd never explained to anybody else why either, not Eri, not Theo; nobody. The rest of the words faltered in her throat. 'Excuse me.' She gently made her way to the dormitory stairs, her fellow Ravenclaws wordlessly moving aside to make way, and then slowly climbing, paying no heed to the throbbing in her ribs, or the turning of her stomach, or even the cold ache in her chest.

* * *

'Do you… Do you love her?' asked Ginny tentatively. 

Harry nodded.

'I guess I already knew that though, now that I think about it,' Ginny confessed. 'I think everybody knows it.' So Harry Potter was in love with Cho Chang. Right then. 'I… I thought I loved you too, for a while.'

Harry's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

'No, really, I did… Puppy-love to… To real love… But-but I guess I was just trying to prove that to myself….'

'It doesn't have to be me, Gin,' said Harry finally, shrugging. 'There are a lot of guys who fancy you too. I mean…' he said slowly, grinning, 'you aren't _that_ ugly.'

Ginny stuck out her tongue. 'Shut up. I'm not ugly.'

No, Harry thought to himself. No, she wasn't ugly at all. She was very pretty, now that he looked at her, huddled behind her knees, smiling at him. No wonder her lovelife drove Ron mad.

'I'm um… I'm going to go to bed,' announced Ginny suddenly, standing up.

Harry glanced at the clock again. Quarter past 10. Already? He stood up from the scarlet armchair, raising his arms, stretching. 'Yeah, me too. Been a long day. G'night Gin.'

Ginny smiled before walking up the stairs, but Harry's voice stopped her midway.

'Gin?'

She turned. 'Yes?'

'You er, you played good today. Dirty tactics aside.'

Ginny smiled again. 'Thanks. Good night Harry.'

* * *

'Are you alright?' asked Eri as she opened the dormitory door. 

'If people keep asking me that, I'm sure _they_ don't think I am,' said Cho, sitting on her bed, propped up against the headboard, a book open in her lap.

'Do you want to tell me anything?' pressed Eri, moving further into the room and sitting on the end of Cho's bed. She quickly reached for Cho's book before she escaped behind it.

Cho groaned. 'Not at the moment.' She reached with one hand. 'Give it back.'

Eri shook her head. 'Not until you start talking. What was that, downstairs? I thought you stopped talking to her because she was a disloyal little prat, but,' she shrugged, 'guess not. So what's the reason?'

Cho sighed. 'Do we have to talk about this now?'

'Yes.'

Cho sighed again, heavier this time. She was in no mood to argue with Eri; chances were she'd lose anyhow. 'Marietta… She…'

'Yes?'

'I-… She… We-…'

'Go on,' pressed Eri eagerly.

'She's just…'

'And?'

'OH, SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!!!'

Eri clamped her mouth shut, but Cho could tell she was suppressing a round of giggles. 'Sorry,' she squeaked, burbly titters escaping her lips.

Cho pursed her lips together, her eyes looking elsewhere, somewhere seemingly distant. 'She… She reminds of it too much,' she said finally.

'What do you mean?'

'Marietta… After it all happened and when I was around her… She was this constant reminder, this beacon that always told me; reminded me of what happened; the DA, me and Harry, the girls ditching me… It was all too much. I couldn't stand it. And I never got around to explaining it properly to her… She still thinks it's something she did.'

'Well,' said Eri, 'it was the things that were caused by what she did. A chain reaction, I believe.'

'Yes, but still… She doesn't know why I don't want to, simply _can't_ hang around her anymore. I just sort of cut myself off from her. I had to be cruel, or else she'd always be around… I couldn't bear it. I didn't mind just being friends with her, but it was being friends with her that pushed me away.'

'So you were a nasty little bitch, is that right?'

Cho nodded guiltily. 'That's about right.'

'Well,' sighed Eri, 'you can't blame yourself for that. No one to blame except Marietta, really. Or, _maybe_ your over-inflated emotional scale. That got on everybody's nerves and you know it.'

Cho smiled weakly. 'Hm. Maybe.' Yes she'd probably lost half her body weight in tears but it hadn't been _that_ bad.

…Had it?

It had certainly been more than Harry could take at the time. Her girlfriends had at first sympathised; losing the best-looking boy in Hufflepuff had been their tragic loss even if they hadn't been the ones lucky enough to catch his eye, but they'd understood that _that_, as well as him being one's boyfriend was worse. But, in the end, they'd cut their losses and made for the nearest girl they could follow, that _didn't _cry so much, and wasn't going out with Hogwarts' then-resident 'rebel'. Or at least, wasn't interested in him. Now they all tried their utmost hardest to avoid her, out of some sort of shame or embarrassment, or perhaps even hatred Cho presumed, but when they couldn't avoid her, they all showed meagre, humbling sort of smiles that made Cho somewhat pity them. They'd all ditched the reigning socialite who was only going downhill to watch her take the lead again the very next year. Smart lot they were, for a bunch of Ravenclaws.

'…Are you ever going to tell her?' asked Eri slowly. 'Or are you going to keep her in the dark?'

'I don't know.' Cho sighed and looked up at the blue canopy above her four-poster. 'Whatever's best I suppose.'

* * *

'So we've set the dates?' 

'Next Friday afternoon, in the Great Hall,' said Kai, shuffling through a mound of parchment. 'All the necessities have been taken care of, and all we need do is tell Cho and Harry.'

Dumbledore straightened a copy of the Prophet, eyeing Rita's reporter portrait in the corner. 'And none will be staying afterwards, correct?' He folded the paper, placing it on the smooth, polished desk. 'I've no wish for reporters and photographers to be lingering around the school _after_ the conference.'

'Of course.'

'So who do we have coming?' asked Kirei, who was only there upon her own insistence.

'Just about every newspaper and magazine in the country,' sighed Kai. 'The Prophet, Witchy Teen, The Quibbler even… I think we have some foreign visitors as well….' Kai cleared his throat firmly.

Dumbledore nodded back knowingly, while Kirei sighed. 'Are they really that interested?'

Dumbledore answered before Kai did. 'When it's your family they are. And only to make the bait sweeter for them is Harry. What more could a tabloid ask for? An heiress and a hero.'

'Quite right,' added Kai, 'quite right indeed.'

* * *

'Ron! Ooh, Ron!!!' 

Said boy took a peek out of the corner of his eye toward the familiar, effervescent voice. Eliza. Oh blimey. She was at the bottom of the staircase; he was two feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Ron!!!' she called again.

Ron decided for a quick escape. Maybe if it looked like he hadn't heard and hadn't seen her, then he could just walk on by. He held up a hand to his face and hurriedly walked along the corridor, bumping into several people on the way into the common room, including Lavender Brown.

'Oof!'

'Ow!'

Ron looked up and saw. 'Sorry.'

'Ron!' Lavender exclaimed. 'What are you doing?' She giggled, eyeing his hand near his face. 'Hiding from stalkers?'

'E-erm…' Sort of. 'Yeah.'

'Hey, you know, you didn't look too bad at the Ball the other night,' she said suddenly.

Ron's face instantly brightened. 'Thanks.'

* * *

'You saw them doing _what?!'_ screeched Hermione in the sixth year girl's dormitory. 

Ginny shrugged and held up her hands. 'I'm as disgusted as you are.' She shuddered in revulsion for _anyone_ being in that sort of proximity with her brother. 'They were downstairs, on the sofa in front of the firepla-'

'Yes, yes alright!' Hermione didn't need to know anymore, but suddenly found that if she tried hard enough, she could probably breathe fire at the moment. That audacious, boorish, _stupid-_

'Come to think of it, Lavender looked like she was enjoying it,' Ginny said musingly, though instantly wished she hadn't said so upon seeing Hermione's face change.

Hermione looked away for a moment, her expression softening to something more tender and gentle. The backs of her eyes stung. Did he really not want her? At all?

'What's the worst that could happen?' offered Ginny.

Hermione smiled back feebly, but did not reply. A lot of things could happen with Ronald Weasley.

* * *

'Are you feeling alright?' asked Harry at lunch later that day. 

'I'm _fine._ You've really got to stop asking,' insisted Cho for the 300 millionth time in the past hour. 'Really. I'm okay. Stop fussing.'

Harry blinked. He couldn't help it. He wasn't used to being this protective or fearful. It was a little unsettling, knowing that she was injured and vulnerable and there really wasn't much else he could do to help. 'Just making sure.' He really just didn't like seeing her uncomfortable. He wasn't quite sure why, and he felt rather… helpless. Weak. Vulnerable. He didn't know why she made him feel that way, even more so when she was in such a state, but Harry supposed that he'd figure it out sooner or later. Hell, it had taken him long enough to figure out he was in love with her. 'Sorry.' But it never hurt to be cautious, right?

'Oh, and that-that girl…' said Cho after a long pause, 'Romilda, was it?'

Harry's eyes widened in fear. 'Y-yeah?'

'She came looking me before breakfast this morning,' she continued, 'and she was asking some awkward questions…' The expression on her face resembled something between someone who'd just been slapped and another who was exerting a lot of force on something.

'Really?' asked Harry. What, was Romilda researching now? 'Like what?'

'She'd like to know whether it's true or not you have a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest,' said Cho amusedly.

Ron roared with laughter, Lavender at his side, poking a napkin at his mouth as food clumsily dribbled out. Hermione snorted, though choked on her pumpkin juice when she saw Lavender away with her napkin.

'What did you tell her?'

'I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail,' said Cho, taking a sip of her own pumpkin juice idly. 'Much more macho.'

'Thanks,' said Harry, grinning.

'Tell her Ron's got a Pygmy Puff,' said Ginny impishly as she sat down. 'But don't tell her where.'

Ron scowled while Hermione rolled around laughing.

'Where is it?' asked Cho curiously, putting her fork down.

'Oh, well…' shrugged Ginny.

'You'd think she had something better to think about,' said Ron darkly. 'With all those disappearances and happenings the Prophet's going on about.'

'Guess not,' said Harry. What he was seeing now was not something he'd expected to see for a long time. Cho and Ginny, actually getting along, let alone having a good laugh. About Ron's Pygmy Puff tattoo in unmentionable places, no less.

* * *

'Hey,' said Theo, waving a hand in front of David's face and snapping his fingers, 'hey! What're you staring at?' Cho's brother had been looking rather longingly at the Gryffindor table where she was sitting. But he was sure that Cho wasn't what he was staring longingly at. 

'Nothing,' said David absent-mindedly, still gawping. 'Nothing at all.'

Theo raised a brow. He was far too curious to accept that sort of answer. He sidled by David, craning his neck to imitate where David was looking. His eyes widened. _'Ginny?!'_ Theo exclaimed loudly.

David scrambled to clamp his hands over Theo's mouth.

But Theo wrestled him off easily. _'Ginny Weasley?!_' he said in a delighted, gleeful whisper. 'That's who you fancy?' Theo took a moment to look over at the pretty, red-haired girl at the next table. 'Oh, well, I don't blame you-'

'Put a sock in it!' hissed David, ducking his head in case she'd heard. 'Just shut up!'

'Oh come on,' chided Theo, 'there's nothing to be ashamed of! You like a good-looking girl! It's perfectly natural. Now all you have to do is go over there and introduce yourself, and then maybe chat her up a bit-'

'Stop talking about her like she's some sort of fertility project,' said David, annoyed. 'You can hardly say anything. You've barely got any emotion up your sleeve anyhow.'

Theo wanted to say different. He did too have emotion. More than enough of it. He, unlike David, just knew how to keep it under wraps. Keep his feelings for Eri under wraps. But all he could do was smile half-heartedly at David, pretending he agreed.

'She's more than just one of your stupid one-offs,' said David, poking his food.

'Is she now?' asked Theo. 'How long?'

'Since last year I guess.' Yes, David had fallen prey to Ginny Weasley. And she didn't have a clue.

'Why didn't you ask her to the Ball?'

'I… I couldn't…' said David feebly. 'I didn't want to humiliate myself in case she already had a date, and she's a year above me so I don't talk to her all that much-'

'Wussy.'

David narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

'You heard me,' said Theo, popping a small morsel into his mouth. 'Wussy.'

'I am not a wussy.'

'Yeah you are,' insisted Theo. 'And if you aren't,' he added, 'go over there and prove it.'

'I don't have to prove anything,' said David bitterly. But he looked over at the Gryffindor table again. She was laughing with Cho. He suddenly felt tingles down his back. Oh, how puberty sucked.

Theo shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' He picked up his fork, rolling back a sleeve. 'Wussy.'

David, now deeply aggravated, stood up from his seat and marched over to the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the fact that he'd nothing to actually say when he got there, and would look rather ridiculous in a matter of seconds. He charged onward, and when he finally stood at the edge of the table, behind Cho, and near Ginny, his mouth went dry.

Ron, sitting across from Ginny and Cho, looked up. 'Er, can we help you... Little... Boy...?'

Cho, Ginny and Harry turned to see David staring at Ginny, his mouth gaping.

'Davey,' said Cho, turning around fully. 'What is it? Did you want money or something?'

David, jaw still on the floor and staring at Ginny, shook his head slowly. 'Nuh…Uh.' Oh crap. 'I er… Er…'

Cho blinked. 'David? Are you alright?'

David wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at Ginny. And she was looking back at him with the most peculiar expression; as if she was curious as to what he had to say, but somewhat amused. 'I-I… Yeah.' Out of the corner of his eye he could see Theo rolling around laughing. 'I… I'll go now.'

* * *

'What was that all about?' asked Hermione, struggling to ignore Ron and Lavender necking like no tomorrow beside her. 

'I haven't the foggiest,' said Cho, watching her brother walk uncomfortably back to the Ravenclaw table looking terribly mortified, and slowly sit down beside a hysterical Theo who was cacking it so bad he looked like he'd wet his pants any moment.

'He was lookin' at Ginny all funny,' said Ron pointedly, crossing his brows.

'Oh, he was not,' snapped Ginny, a faint pink glowing on her cheeks. Oh, she knew he was. It was kind of flattering, really. And sort of… Cute. In a dorky, quirky sort of way. 'What about you and Lavender, rolling around like a pair of eels all over the place?'

Sour was an understatement to describe Ron's expression. Lavender however, either had not heard, or was too busy clinging onto Ron.

Ginny turned to Cho. 'That's erm, your brother, isn't it?'

Cho nodded. 'Yeah.' What in the name of Merlin's long-johns had that been about? Why had- Cho let out a small gasp. Had _Ginny_ been the Gryffindor girl he'd wanted to take to the Ball?!

'What's wrong?' asked Harry, somehow managing to hear the faint sound of breath over the noisy chatter of lunchtime.

'Oh,' said Cho, shaking her head, 'nothing. I'll erm… I'll tell you later.' Ooh, she wasn't going to let David live that one down. She sent another fleeting glance at David, still staring blankly at Ginny beside her. He really did have issues when it came to talking to girls. Pretty, red-haired girls that had the last name Weasley.

* * *

'I missed you at lunch today,' said Theo, scribbling out something on his Herbology homework, and quickly risking a chaste, cross-table glance at the girl across from him. 

'I was erm, finishing off some Potions stuff,' said Eri, clearing her throat. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ Finishing off Potions stuff. Pfft. She'd been hawking Christmas catalogues for present prospects. For Theo, of course. She wasn't going to let him spoil her, like every other year, without at least _trying_ to return the favour. Only problem was, she didn't _quite_ have the budget Theo had. But Eri supposed she could get him a decent gift without spending her lifesavings; there had to be something good somewhere that didn't cost more than that.

But Theo didn't quite buy her excuse. 'Potions? You?' He furrowed his brows. 'But you hate Potions.'

'Which is why I needed some extra time on it,' insisted Eri, laughing uneasily. Oh, why did Theo have to know her so well? 'Stop being so suspicious!'

'Stop making yourself _look_ so suspicious,' said Theo pointedly. His expression turned dark. '…Were you with Tim again?'

'No!' snapped Eri.

Dear dear, Timothy was a touchy subject indeed.

Theo shrugged. 'Just asking. You might've made up or something-'

Eri slammed her book shut. 'I am _not_ going to get back with Tim.' If she wanted Hogwarts' most notorious rake to confess his undying love for her, she had to make it clear she was actually available, and above all, interested. Theo might've been the most dashing bedhopper Hogwarts had probably ever seen, but he was a gentleman. He would not take a woman who was not interested. At least, a woman he _knew_ wasn't interested. His methods of persuasion were slightly more… _Sensual _than most, but Theo knew when a girl genuinely did not see him in that way. He also knew when they did.

'Alright alright,' surrendered Theo, letting out a pseudo-sigh of mockery, 'take it easy.' But he couldn't help a little fist-pump under the table. Just a tiny one. '…So what were you finishing in Potions?'

Eri's eyes widened. The boy just kept pushing for it. 'Yea- well, erm…' Come on, come on! Something! Anything! Think! Think quick! 'Erm, horned toads,' she mumbled, quickly turning back to her book.

'Horned toads?' repeated Theo. What in the bloody hell-

'Mm-hmm,' continued Eri. 'Ingredient properties, and er, stuff. Yeah.' One of Hogwarts' most notorious alibi-creators had just spat out one of the worst ever to be used by man. Chances were, Theo wouldn't buy it. And then he'd be on her tail again, doing all in his power to get it out of her. All in his power. All. And that included seducing her (however long that took), or casting countless pestering hexes to simply piss the hell out of her until she cracked. But Eri hoped he'd fall for it anyway.

Theo blinked, before raising a dark brow and nodding in acquiescence. 'If you say so.' But it didn't mean he believed a word coming out of that pretty mouth of hers. Speaking of which…

Eri couldn't help herself. He was just _there_, staring back at her, his lips less than an inch away. No, wait. Zero inches.

It went on for longer than they could help. They were somehow content with simply kissing; regardless of how much they wanted each other, or how far the other's tongue was down one's throat. And they hadn't even gotten to groping yet. Just their kiss, and perhaps a gentle touch of hands.

And then the world around them seemed to stop, and it could've been hours, days even before they realised the reality now between them. Snogging each other in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room; it would have its price. But it didn't seem to matter anyway.

* * *

Harry's nose tingled pleasantly. The golden, bubbling cauldron before him was giving off the most enticing scents he'd ever breathed in. It all together reminded him of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and… And… Something else. Something distinctive; if he smelled it somewhere else, he would have been able to recognise it, if it had a name. But it wasn't a lone scent. It was a combination (only making the concoction in the cauldron more seductive): something fresh and pure, like mist, or forest-air, and an ambrosial, flowery sort of fragrance that he couldn't place. And then there was the scent of walking straight into a warm bakery; the sweet, mouth-watering smell of baked goods like cakes and biscuits. The latter smell was by far the most intriguing. But it was so _familiar…_ He suddenly found himself breathing in incredibly deeply, as if the fumes filled him up. Harry soon felt a great gratification; he grinned languorously and slowly gazed over at Ron who grinned lazily back. 

'Alright now,' said Slughorn, 'equipment out! Potion kits, text books…'

Harry lazily leaned over to reach for his tattered, loaned copy given to him several lessons prior. Ron did the same; they hadn't ordered the books thinking they wouldn't even pass the O.W.L's. His movements were sluggish, slow; he took his time and could see Ron doing the same. Hermione, however, had other plans.

'Now,' said Slughorn, inhaling so that the buttons on his bulging chest threatened to pop off, 'these potions are the sort of thing you all ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.'s. I expect you to have heard of 'em, even if you don't know how to make them.' Indicating to the cauldron nearest to Malfoy and the Slytherins, Slughorn asked, 'Anyone tell me what this one is?'

While Harry craned his neck to see what looked like a cauldron of boiling water, Hermione's hand shot up; Slughorn pointed at her.

'It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,' she said.

A short while later, after Hermione very nearly continued into elaborate detail about the Veritaserum and even more so with the next; the Polyjuice (although Harry didn't blame her; she'd been the one to brew it in second year after all), they came to the golden cauldron closest to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

'It's Amortentia!' Hermione was again the one to answer.

'Yes, it is indeed,' said Slughorn, waggling his walrus moustache, 'it seems almost useless to ask, but I assume you know what it does?'

'It's the most powerful love potion in the world!' said Hermione.

'Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by it's mother-of-pearl sheen?' tested Slughorn playfully.

'And the steam rising in distinguishing spirals,' continued Hermione eagerly, 'and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-' Hermione did not complete her sentence, but turned slightly pink.

'Name, my dear?' asked Slughorn, completely ignoring her embarrassment.

'Hermione Granger, sir.'

'Granger?' repeated Slughorn. 'Granger, did you say? Are you by any chance related to Hector Dagworth-Granger-'

But Harry was no longer listening. He was busy recollecting the moment he'd so impulsively, however true the statement had been, gone and said, 'One of my best friends is a Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!' Maybe Slughorn wouldn't remember the moment as he had.

'No,' said Hermioe slowly, 'no, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see.'

But Slughorn beamed from her to Harry. 'Oho! _One of my best friends is a Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!'_

Oh, bugger.

'I'm assuming this is the very friend you spoke of, Harry?'

'Yes, sir,' said Harry.

* * *

'Significant witches and/or wizards from Ancient Greece…' recited Cho as her eyes scanned the textbook, quickly jotting down the first that came to mind; the book had them on the next page, but she, joined by Theo and Eri, was revising History of Magic. Somehow, simply somehow through Binn's atrociously boring lessons, she'd always found it more fascinating than most. 

'Er,' said Eri, peeking over her shoulder to glance at her notes, 'I don't really remember-'

'Andros the Invincible, Circe and Herpo the Foul,' said Cho, gently shoving her girlfriend away from her notes, ignoring the injury in her torso.

Theo smiled while scribbling something out on his own roll of parchment. His free hand was, in reality, not so free, as it was busy running over the back of Eri's. Who knew the table in the common room was such a great backrest? For a snog, of course. Even in the midst of… Such… Passions, he knew that sort of thing wasn't wise in such a public place. Thank God every Ravenclaw except seventh years had class. Seventh years had sporadic scedules, which, luckily, included free periods during the day, depending on which N.E.W.T.s one had decided to take. Either way, the chances of anyone barging in on them then were pretty slim. And although few words had passed between them afterwards, serious progress had been made. At least, he'd thought so.

'You look all flushed and happy-like,' said Cho, peering at Eri's still-pink cheeks. She raised a perfectly shaped brow, looking Eri up and down suspiciously.

Theo cleared his throat quietly. Though he and Eri had broken barriers earlier today, they hadn't gotten round to telling their other best friend about it just yet. And if anyone other than himself or Eri, _she'd_ be the one most affected. Theo didn't want to imagine what horror awaited him if she, Merlin forbid, reacted badly.

Cho, due to the unnerving quietness in the library, and now between them, heard the gruff noise in Theo's throat. She leaned forward to look across at Theo sitting a seat away from her beside Eri. 'I don't suppose _you'd_ know anything about it, would you, Theo?' This was all getting too suspicious, too chancy to be plain coincidence. They had not come into the library together, true, but they _had_ come in one after the other; which, of course, they had planned. It was quite deductible from the given information. Seeing as both Theo and Eri were among the most experienced in that field of scandal, they were well educated on how to _avoid_ scandal. If they had come in together, to most it would not have been all that conspicuous, but to those with a sharp eye and a quick mind, eyebrows could easily be raised when a pair of good-looking Ravenclaws with a reputation for shamelessness waltzed in together looking rather smug, feverish and damned well satisfied with themselves. And each other. So arriving separately was their only other option. But Cho was too used to their rakish practices to be oblivious.

Theo attempted to make a quick decision as whether to avoid the question, lie, or spit the truth out. But Cho sometimes had the most patronizing, piercing gaze that broke you down _real_ quick. And even he fell victim to it. He imagined she got it from her father; he had the exact same ability, if not more practiced, and effective. 'Er, well, sort-sort of.' He wasn't going to risk announcing it to the entire library- _YOOWW!! _Without looking under the table, Theo knew Eri had sent a well aimed kick at his shin. The pain flickered in his face for a moment before he regained composure and Eri turned her head to shoot him a sharp look that said, 'Don't even think about it.'

Theo was at a loss to whether she meant what not to think about.

Telling Cho what had happened.

Or simply, _what had_ happened.

* * *

Oh, and for those who like Harry/Cho videos, I've made my first, and though it isn't what I hoped it to be, it's finished. If you want to see it, you know the drill. Message me.

Ugh, I have to go eat breakfast. Leftover pizza.

You know what to do.

lub, Cybong.


	35. Bloody Canaries of Bloody Doom

First of all, **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.**

I had just about finished writing it, and then had lost inspiration for the next chapter, and I didn't want to post this one without even making a start on the next one - because then you might have to wait longer! But rest assured - **STARS IN THE SKY IS BACK, BABY!!**

I'm sure that means more than I think it does to quite a few of you. :D Anyway. Just because I needed to speed things up a little plot-wise, and because this is basically one of my versions of Half-Blood Prince, there are more UN-original scenes from HBP, written the way it would have happened in THIS story. So. Yeah. Don't nag me about it, it won't happen anymore, because the Harry Potter part of my brain is currently in residence once more. Theo was a real pleasure (no, not in THAT way, you naughty little pervs!) to write - simply because he's that type of character that I love to write, and he's so much more complicated than what he seems - a writer's amusement park, put it that way. He's a real 3-dimensional character, and don't get me wrong, sometimes 2-dimensional characters are good fun too, but Theo's just been one my absolute favourite OC's I've ever made. Simple as that.

Well, don't let me blab on too much. Read on. You know want to.

Hell, _**I **_know you want to.

Harry deftly fingered the small vial of golden liquid in his hand, and then sliding it into his pocket with a self-satisfied smile. That Prince knew what he was talking about. But then again… Who _was_ the Half-Blood Prince? And who would be so ostentatious to name himself that?

'Bloody hell Harry,' said Ron, staring too at the golden vial. 'Liquid luck. That'd be nice once and a while.'

Harry grinned in agreement, but could not for the life of him figure out where Hermione had gone. The very instant class had ended, she was out the door quicker than he could ever have done on his Firebolt. Ron, however, didn't seem to mind. Or notice.

By the time they reached the second floor, Ron was already spouting all the things he'd have liked to have done while on a dose of Felix Felicis, but when Harry pushed aside the tapestry to take their short cut up to to Gryffindor Tower, they found themselves staring at Dean and Ginny, as close as humanly possible without magic and kissing so ferociously that Harry wondered for a moment whether he could do the same with Cho later. His thoughts wandered to reliving a past snog with her, and he momentarily forgot that his best friend's sister was sharing the same pair of lips with Dean Thomas only a few feet away. Harry had lost himself in several good memories by the time Ron's voice sounded in his ears as though from a great distance away.

'Oi!'

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

'What?' said Ginny, sounding annoyed. She didn't even look upset that along with Ron, was Harry.

'_Sorry,'_ began Ron, sardonically pleasant, then his expression turning furious, he yelled 'but I'd rather not find my sister snogging people in public!'

'It was a deserted corridor before you butted in,' said Ginny pointedly.

Meanwhile, Dean looked discomfited. He gave Harry a shifty grin, but Harry was too busy wondering what Cho's brother David would do if he'd butt in on them with their lips glued together to return it.

'Er, let's go back to the common room Ginny,' said Dean awkwardly.

'You go!' said Ginny. 'I'd like a word with my _dear_ brother.'

Dean left, though did not look the least bit sorry to go.

'Right then,' said Ginny, tossing her hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, 'let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I fancy, who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-'

'Yeah it is!' said Ron with an angry tone to match Ginny's. 'D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-'

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wand, 'a _what_, exactly?'

'He doesn't mean anything Ginny –' said Harry automatically, but he wished Ginny would put her wand away. He'd seen what her Reducto could do, and he'd prefer Ron stay in one piece.

'Oh yes he does!' she said, flaring up at Harry and brandishing her wand at him, and Harry put his hands up, warily moving away though trying his hardest to stay by Ron. 'Just because _he's_ never had a decent snog in his life, minus Lavender Brown –who might I add, throws herself at you like a –'

'Shut your mouth!' bellowed Ron.

'No, I will not!' yelled Ginny. 'The best kiss you've ever had is from Auntie Muriel –'

'I said shut up!' bellowed Ron again, turning maroon.

'I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her –'

Harry stifled a laugh.

'– and if you went out like a _normal_ person and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind that everyone else does it so much!'

'I have gotten snogging done!' defended Ron furiously. 'Just ask Lavender-'

'Oh, she doesn't count!' screamed Ginny with a laugh, 'you only snog her because she's the only one who'll snog _you!_'

By now, Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Ron roared, trying to get a good shot at Ginny from around Harry, who was now standing in front of her arms outstretched. 'Just because I don't do it in public–'

Ginny's screech of derisive laughter echoed again, and she tried to push Harry out of the way.

'Been kissing Pigwidgeon then, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed beneath your pillow?'

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall in an attempt to somehow restrain him. The mundane thought of him having siblings slipped into his mind.

Suddenly, the tapestry was opened wide again, and though Ron and Ginny didn't notice, Harry looked and found himself looking at his girlfriend.

Cho blinked. Once. Twice. 'Whoops,' she said her eyes widening, 'wrong tapestry – sorry – ' She virtually excused herself and disappeared behind the drapery.

Ron was still trying to shove Harry off when moments later, she came through again. 'Wait a second, what's going on?' Cho could not count how many times she'd spited being Head Girl.

Ginny turned and shouted, 'Ha! See?! Harry's snogged _Cho_, and Hermione snogged Viktor Krum! It's only you who acts awkward –'

Cho wasn't sure whether to intervene. Although Harry did look like he was having trouble keeping them apart, she didn't want to be nosy. 'Er…'

'And go tell Lavender she's got horrible taste in boys!' yelled Ginny. And with that, she stormed away.

Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. The three stood there in silence, Ron and Harry breathing heavily, until Cho couldn't help a small sneeze.

Harry swallowed and caught his breath as Cho shrugged back helplessly.

'I erm… I suppose I'll leave you to it, then,' she said, and for the second time, disappeared behind the tapestry. She didn't know at all what had gone on, and if she didn't know, she didn't have to do anything about it. The last thing she wanted to do was punish Harry's best friend for something she was clueless about – regardless of whether it was her job or not.

'I- I'll be right back,' said Harry to Ron, pushing the tapestry aside and running after Cho.

* * *

'Hey,' he breathed as he ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned abruptly; her eyes looked surprised. Harry suddenly caught a trace of that seductive smell from Potions.

'Harry,' she said, smiling softly. She didn't bother to ask about what happened in the corridor, but Harry seemed intent on telling her.

'Nothing happened back there,' he explained hastily, his nose still half-twitching from trying to breathe in more of the smell, 'I know it looked suspicious; wands out and all, but I swear nothing happened –'

'If I don't know about it I can't do anything,' said Cho, half-smiling. 'So if you tell me any more, I'm afraid it'll be a few points.'

'– and it was perfectly –' Harry cut himself short. 'Oh. Oh, right then.' Aha! The smell was… Cho? Said girl's voice broke pleasantly into his thoughts.

'Out of interest though,' she said, creasing her brows, 'it was a sibling squabble, wasn't it?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah.' _About snogging._

Cho shrugged. 'Understandable.' She adjusted her satchel on her shoulder. 'What did you just have?'

'Potions,' said Harry. _And I just got a bottle of liquid luck too. _If he took a little right before a snog, perhaps…

'Eugh, Slughorn,' said Cho with a cynical laugh. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. 'Oh, I'll see you at dinner; I've got to be somewhere.' She pecked his mouth clumsily; it was fast becoming routine now when one of them had to leave in a hurry, and scurried off in the opposite direction.

'Dinner, then!' yelled Harry, grinning.

Cho quickly turned to face him, casting him a smile that she knew he couldn't resist. 'Or not!'

Although grinning madly, Harry hoped she was joking. They'd barely any time for a snog lately, and watching her just made it seem more of an urgent matter. When he could no longer see her, Harry turned back and went through the tapestry to find the corridor empty; Ron had probably gone up to the tower already not bothering to wait for him. Harry didn't blame him. Sometimes Cho could make time seem incredibly, pleasantly, slower; Harry hardly ever kept track of time he was with her.

* * *

'Dad?' said Cho, turning the doorknob; she hadn't bothered to knock. She pushed the door open to find her father and mother sitting on opposite sides of a small table– playing Exploding Snap.

'Aha! Snap!'

'No, no, it needs to be the same card dear–' _KABOOM!_

Cho felt like slapping her forehead. Two of the wizarding world's greatest were playing Exploding Snap to amuse themselves. 'I imagined you had more productive ways of passing the time away,' she said derisively, shutting the door behind her and putting her satchel in an armchair; a copy of The Quibbler lay strewn open on its armrest.

'Oh, but,' said Kirei, clasping her supple fingers excitedly, 'your father's just taught me to play! It's far more fun than I realised!' She leaned forward and slapped a card onto the table.

A united, 'SNAP!' echoed in the room, causing Cho to nearly jump.

'I'll er,' she said, stepping backward, 'I'll just er, come back later, then.' She turned and shouldered her bag, but her father's voice stopped her.

'No, no,' said Kai, slowly standing up and reluctantly putting his cards down; he kept peeking at them as he tried to walk away from the table, ' there are matters to discuss.' He reached over and put his hand over Kirei's, insisting she put the cards down.

Kirei eventually let go, however grudgingly, and joined her daughter to sit in an armchair.

'So,' said Cho, sighing, 'what is it?'

'We've arranged the press conference,' said Kai, reaching for a cigar– which was promptly slapped away by Kirei. 'Next Friday. Remember to tell Harry, would you?'

* * *

Rebekah warily made her way around the castle; she hadn't a clue where Ravenclaw Tower was, so she had to make do with wandering about aimlessly until she found herself out on the grounds looking down into the familiar, though somewhat confused eyes of David Chang. 'Hi David,' she said, unsure of how else to greet him.

'Rebekah,' David replied dispassionately; almost monotonously. He was looking up at her; he was sitting on the grass with his homework. 'What do you want?'

_Not even a hello._ Rebekah tried to keep her cheery disposition constant. 'I was erm,' she said, 'I was looking for your sister, actually.' She chose her words carefully; she didn't want to alert him.

'I don't know where she is,' David replied quickly. 'Sorry.' He turned away and picked his quill up again.

Rebekah was somewhat used to the cold shoulder, but it still hurt when it came from someone who, in truth, should have been someone who cared about her. She sighed quietly to herself and knelt down on the grass, causing David to lean away warily. 'Do you know where she might be?' Looking at David's blank, alien expression made Rebekah wonder whether he genuinely didn't want to know her, or if his elders had simply told him to stay away and act indifferent.

But David's reaction was unexpected. The tiniest of smiles flickered across his lips; Rebekah could tell that the moment he was aware of it, he'd wiped it off. 'With Harry Potter, maybe,' he said finally, on a heavy, exhaled breath.

'Oh.' Rebekah wasn't sure whether to thank him or simply walk away.

'My parents are here, you know,' said David quietly. He was no longer looking at her. 'You shouldn't let them catch you talking to any of us.'

_Any of us._ She should have been one of them. 'Oh,' she said again. 'Thanks for the tip.'

But David did not reply.

Rebekah stood up and for a moment looked down on David's head. She knew he wasn't that cold. David Chang wasn't cold at all, nor was any other Chang, not by temperament or nature. They were just cold to her. _Not even a 'You're welcome.'_

David tried hard to focus on what he was supposed to writing, but Rebekah's looming shadow simply put him ill at ease. She was looking at him, he knew. She wished he'd say something, he knew. He knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to her, or crack a joke with her, he knew. But it didn't mean he could. Not only would he have explaining to do to his somewhat dead grandfather, but to Theo as well.

'Oi!'

Speak of the devil.

Rebekah turned and found herself face to face with her very own flesh and blood. Theo. His eyes were cold, his gaze hard. 'Theo,' she said.

'What the bloody hell d'you think you're doing?' he asked darkly, stepping between her and David.

Rebekah swallowed thickly, and fought to keep her head held high. She argued with herself that he was no better than she, he was not higher, or superior in any way. Or was he? A small part of her somehow felt that he was. She tried to look for the smallest trace of remorse or care in his eyes, but all she could see was cold, bitter darkness; unforgiving and merciless. He stared her down with it, but Rebekah fought on and raised her chin at her taller half-brother. 'I'm looking for someone.' But it was so hard when those very eyes that held such hatred and spite for her were, in fact, her own.

Theo narrowed his stony gaze. 'Who?' His vindictive tone meant to scare her, but Rebekah did not back down.

'It's none of your concern.'

David wanted to say something to intervene, but could not find the strength to do so. It was as much a family matter as it was pride, but he could not bring himself to do something that would cause Theo, whom he loved like a brother, to question his motives and actions; to speak for someone who he barely knew, but had the same blood keeping him alive running through their veins. He could not do it.

'You know you're not supposed to talk to us,' said Theo coldly, 'not if you can help it. Piss off.'

'Well I couldn't, then,' said Rebekah, unable to match his frosty tone. He might've hated her, but she held nothing against him. She too would feel the way he did if it had been her father to leave for another.

A thick, tense silence grew between them all, the sunshine and pleasant weather disagreeing with the present mood.

'I'll see you 'round then,' said Rebekah eventually, turning to walk back to the castle.

Theo said nothing, and David did not look up.

Rebekah had to fight to resist the urge to turn around, knowing that if it were them walking, they would not turn back either. They wouldn't so much as cast her a second glance, let alone turn around to see her. And though she knew that it shouldn't have, it hurt to go. It hurt to be treated like indifferently; like an outsider, at least by them it did, because she of all people knew that she was meant to be one of them.

It took her mind off the task at hand for a moment, before David's words rung in her ears. _With Harry Potter, maybe. _She had to admit, Cho had all the right things for the good ones. Cedric Diggory; he was explanation enough, and then Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? Sheesh. She couldn't settle for anything less than spectacular, could she?

Now, all she had to do was find– _Ooohh, sod it_. Now she was on a wild goose chase around Hogwarts for Harry Potter?

* * *

Speaking of whom, said boy was making his way to Gryffindor Tower when he heard loud scuffling sound from within a broom cupboard. Now, Harry knew it was best to leave people and _that_ sort of business well alone; he now had his own experience, but this time, an innocent inquiring notion made Harry swing the cupboard door open– only to find Ron and Lavender, entwined, apparently, in passion's embrace; Ron looked like he was ardently desperate to meld his mouth with Lavender's, and as perturbing as the thought was to Harry, she didn't seem to mind.

And they hadn't at all noticed that Harry was blinking and staring. Said boy swiftly, and silently, shut the door.

At least he knew where Ron was now.

But… Where was Hermione?

And the moment the thought occurred, Harry thought he saw a mane of familiar bushy hair dart from the adjoining corridor to another. He followed hastily, but the corridor seemed deserted.

'Hermione?'

Harry found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting cross-legged, on the floor, alone, except for a small ring of birds twittering above her, which she clearly had conjured out of midair. Harry couldn't help admiring her spellwork.

'Oh, Harry,' she said in a frail voice, 'I was erm, I was just… practising.'

'Yeah, they're – er – really good…' Harry really didn't know what to say to her.

But Hermione didn't seem to mind. 'Thanks,' she said, looking up at the birds. She delicately toyed with her wand between her fingers, and Harry swore he heard a melancholy sigh. 'D'you-,' she began abruptly, 'd'you think that Ron really likes Lavender – in that way, I mean?'

Harry knew the answer, but wasn't sure quite how to put it. 'Well –,' he said, pushing back his glasses, 'I s'pose he likes her a little.' He _had_ to like her a little bit, at least, if he was snogging her at every moment. But Harry doubted Ron liked her… the way he liked Hermione. He scratched his temple, shrugging. 'It's not as if he's in love with her or anyth–' He cut himself off when he heard choked sob. He pressed his lips together, but when he looked over at Hermione, she had seemingly swallowed the pained sound and was now leaning on the leg of the teacher's desk.

'Of course he doesn't love her,' Harry heard her mutter to herself; she was smiling a little, but very weakly.

'No,' said Harry smiling, interrupting her thoughts, 'I don't think he does.'

Hermione looked at him; her gaze steadier, but still weak. She tried to smile harder then. 'It –'

The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing and pulling Lavender by the hand.

'Oh,' he said, his face quickly changing from bright and breezy to sobriety.

'Oops!' giggled Lavender, and she backed out of the room, still giggling. The door shut behind her.

There was an awful, billowing silence, until Hermione could no longer stand it, and slowly, ever so slowly walked to the door. Harry cast a fleeting glance at Ron, who looked incredibly relieved nothing worse had happened.

'_Oppugno!_' came a shriek from the doorway.

Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression fierce.

And a hail of fat, yellow bullets came speeding towards Ron who covered his face, but the birds pecked and clawed at every bit of flesh they could reach. He yelled out, but Hermione, with one last look of vindictive fury, wrenched the door open and stomped out. Harry thought he heard another sob before it slammed.

* * *

Rebekah gave a resigned sigh and shoved her hands in her pockets. It couldn't be _that_ hard to find two of Hogwarts' biggest names in a great, dirty castle, could it?

Suddenly, the sound of suppressed sobbing reached her ears. Rebekah turned the corner, only to be rushed past, by the looks of her robes, by a snivelling Gryffindor girl. She didn't stop as she whipped past, bushy hair flailing, but continued to the end of the corridor where Rebekah could no longer see her.

_What the bloody hell?_

Just _some_ girls were way too emotional.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then suddenly, the next door on her left swung open, and out came Harry Potter with – …a Weasley? Who was being horrendously attacked by a yellow flock of birds? She couldn't help her eyes widening. She swallowed, her tongue reluctant to say anything dare she laugh.

Harry spotted her.

'What're you staring at?' he asked, a little too brusquely for politeness, circling the boy being attacked shiftily, his wand raised but not casting; he didn't know what spell would undo the deed, nor did he know where to aim even if he did. 'Hold still Ron!'

'IICAAHHH!!'

Rebekah assumed he was trying to say 'I can't!' seeing as he seemed to have trouble standing in one spot. A small part of her wanted to help; the other, larger part wanted to stand back and laugh hysterically. She did neither; Rebekah stood there staring, until Harry spoke out again, resignedly sighing exasperatedly and turning.

'What do you want?' Harry eyed her green lined robes. If she was here for trouble, then he was ready. Ron's hysteric yelps resounded in his ears. Actually, he could just push Ron in her direction and she'd have enough on her hands for a while. But she just _stood _there_._ 'What?!' he asked angrily.

Rebekah blinked. 'I was erm…' The Weasley boy was still doing battle behind Harry, waving his arms in the air, running back and forth now and again. 'I was hoping you could tell me… where…' Now the Weasley was attempting to reach for his wand. '…Cho was…?'

Harry looked at her with a strange, strange look. 'What?' What did a Slytherin want with Cho? Other than Jocelyn Broghton and her band of harpies, or Austin maybe. In fact, this girl kind of looked… Familiar. He'd seen her before, he was sure of it. But where? Where on earth where could he have possibly seen a Slytherin he'd never met before other than Hogwarts? Not Diagon Alley, not Hogsmeade… Harry racked his brains for a name to the face; he was _positive_ he'd seen her somewhere, met her even, although he didn't recall the event. 'Have we… Met?' he asked eventually when the girl took far too long to reply.

Rebekah frowned. 'Er, no.' She'd never even been within a 5-foot radius of Harry Potter, as often as she'd seen him around the castle. She cleared her throat firmly. 'So, do you know where Cho is?'

'What's it to you?' asked Harry.

Ron meanwhile, ran back into the classroom they'd come out of, in a frenzied attempt to outstrip the birds. A muffled, 'Bloody hell…' suddenly came from inside.

Harry didn't bother to hear the girl's reply; he stepped back and looked into the classroom to see Ron, a few small yellow feathers floating around him in the wake of the now-disappeared canary-type birds, his face scratched, cut and slightly bloody, his expression as if he'd just been done the most unforgivable wrong.

'Who're you talking to out there?' he asked quietly, his arms folded, his pride obviously bruised more than he could stand.

'Er,' said Harry, glancing at the Slytherin who was now peering into the classroom warily, 'I dunno. She's looking for Cho.'

Ron made a derisive sound and exhaled heavily. 'S'pose that was bang lot more important than my face eh?'

'Sorry mate,' said Harry, 'didn't know what to do anyway.'

Ron pressed his lips together before looking over Harry's shoulder. 'Hey you!' The sudden sound jolted the girl. Ron leered at her. 'What are you lookin' at?'

Rebekah quickly collected herself. 'I wanted to know whether you knew where Cho Chang was.' Were Gryffindors as deaf as they were bold? Did she have to constantly repeat the damned words?!

'I already answered,' said Harry, turning around, 'what's it to you?' As if he was going to let on as to where his girlfriend was to some snooping Slytherin. Not that he knew, but even then. 'What do you want with her?'

'Not that it's any of your business,' said Rebekah snidely, now annoyed, 'but I need to talk to her.'

'About?' asked Ron, with as much annoyance as she. If anything peeved him off, it was a cocky, snobby Slytherin.

'I _told _you,' said Rebekah, turning her nose –boys, she thought–, 'it's none of your business.'

'It's mine,' said Harry. 'And even if I did know where she was, I wouldn't tell you.'

'Well you could have just said that!' snapped Rebekah. God, she'd been forced to watch Potter and Weasley for God knew how long to find out they were no help at all! 'Waste of my time,' she muttered, stomping away.

'Hey!'

Rebekah turned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. _'What?!'_ she asked as if the word were an arrow aimed at Harry.

'What's your name?'

Rebekah snorted. 'I don't think that's any of your business either.'

'I think it is,' said Ron, emerging from the doorway. He was just itching to break something. First Hermione had sent a bloody yellow cloud of doom hurling at his face, and now this _person_ was acting all up herself. What _was_ it with women?! The world would still be alright if he jinxed one Slytherin.

'Oho!' said Rebekah derisively, 'and who are _you_ to talk, _Weasley_?' She said the name as if it were belittling to do so. The red hair, the lanky figure; they were all the same as far as she was concerned. They were at the bottom of the pureblood ranks. Though it was a little rich coming from her; an illegitimate half-blood, conceived from a scandalous affair and whose father now earned either equal or lesser than what the Weasleys did. But they didn't know that.

Ron drew his wand instantly. 'Got a problem with my name?' He didn't even know _hers._

_Where had he seen her?_ Harry barely noticed Ron beside him pointing his wand at her. Until the deep, now-familiar voice of Kai Chang echoed down the corridor.

'Last I checked, it's still the rules for students to be duelling in the castle,' he said, appearing as a large shadow behind Harry. 'Prefects especially.'

'Mr. Chang,' said Harry quickly.

'Harry,' nodded Kai, then quickly eyeing Ron's drawn wand. 'Ronald,' he said, 'isn't it?'

Ron turned. 'I –er –it –erm-'

Kai chuckled. 'It's no business of mine, whatever you're doing,' he said, shrugging, 'but I'd appreciate it if you stopped pointing your wand at my niece.'

Rebekah's eyes widened. He had acknowledged her. _Acknowledged her._ As his_ niece._ Not as _her_ or_ that girl_ or- What? _Why?_ But Rebekah didn't stop to think about why. Kai Chang, the head of the Chang clan, had recognized her as his niece; his official relative. 'K-kai,' she stammered, the words tangling themselves in her throat.

'I believe,' said Kai, directing his tone to her, 'it's _Uncle_ Kai.' Hm. She had Jiro's eyes, and his thin, long mouth… But the rest… The rest belonged the woman. 'How is it you end up on the wrong end of Mr. Weasley's wand, Rebekah?'

Ron and Harry were too busy in their own thoughts; Ron simply staring, completely mystified at this new stranger who had the type of presence that demanded-authority-and-respect-because-they-were-big-and-important-looking, while Harry troubled himself trying to get through his head that-that _girl_ was Cho's relative.

* * *

'We can't- mm- tell her yet,' said Eri in between hot kisses.

Theo ignored her, his hand firmly on her delightful behind, and his lips on the damp skin of her neck.

'And you,' continued Eri slyly, tugging on his hair so that he lifted his head, 'need to learn,' –she removed his hand from her rear end, and sliding down from the spot on the wall he'd pinned her against- 'to behave.'

Theo rested his forehead against hers. _Behave?_ He grinned. 'Not likely.' Not when she was around.

Eri smiled back, pulling on his tie and tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. 'You will,' she whispered. _He would if he wanted any._

'Aha!' said a voice from the doorway.

They turned and saw David, pointing his finger triumphantly at them.

Theo moved first.

In two long, quick strides he clamped a hand over David's mouth and held him still.

'Mm! Mmm!! MMM!!'

'Shush!' said Eri, adjusting her skirt. 'Keep it down.'

'MMM!! **MMMMM!!**'

Theo pressed his hand harder against David's mouth. 'Dave, please, just keep it quiet,' he pleaded. 'You can't tell Cho about this. Not yet.'

David, immobilised and helpless, searched Theo's eyes. Slowly, he nodded, and Theo's hand eased from his mouth.

'I dunno what you two think you're doing hiding this from my sister,' said David, dusting himself off. 'But Merlin help you if she finds out and she isn't happy.'

'Yeah,' said Theo.

'We know,' continued Eri.

'Can I ask _why_ you're not telling her?' asked David. 'As far as I know, she's been hoping you two would get together since your third year. What's the big deal?'

Theo spoke before Eri could. 'Yeah,' he said, turning to look at Eri, 'why can't we tell her? You're the one who doesn't want to. Why not, I mean-'

'I'm just not ready to,' said Eri quickly. She would never say to Theo why; what if they didn't work out? What if one day she found him with someone else? What if- There were so many what-ifs Eri didn't want to think about. 'Just,' she shrugged, 'just let me take this in first, alright?' She knew he'd wanted her, but what if it was just the thrill of the chase? The suspense in waiting? Now that he had her, would his feelings last?

'If it's what you really want,' said Theo, rubbing the back of his neck. 'We'll tell her when you're ready.' He didn't know why she was so hesitant, and could not for the life of him figure it out. What was she so doubtful of?

But suddenly it was another question on Eri's mind, and it had nothing to do with telling Cho.

* * *

Later, when Kai had subtly suggested that they all wash up and then head down to dinner, Harry caught Cho as she neared the doors.

'D'you erm…' he began once he'd surreptitiously pulled her to the side; Cho had been giggling a little bit, and several students eyed them suspiciously.

'What?'

'D'you have a cousin that's erm… In Slytherin?'

Cho's bright demeanour faded instantaneously. 'In Slytherin?' _How did he know?_ 'Er, well…' Rebekah had been the… Outcast, the dark horse, the one never talked about or acknowledged. 'I do, but…'

Harry blinked. Yet another Chang stereotype: 'I thought all Changs were in Ravenclaw.'

'They _are…_But it's kind of erm… Complicated…' Just how was she supposed to explain that her uncle Jiro; her father's younger brother, had left his wife and son; Theo, for a Dutch muggle and in turn had given life to the unlawful child who was now known as Rebekah? Not to mention the old family conventions that kept Rebekah away from the rest of them. 'She's… She's a little different.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Harry. One could tell a Chang from simply looking at them; Harry could tell Cho, David and Theo were related with a glance. Rebekah- well, she was a different story. He hadn't even _thought_ of the possibility of her being a Chang. Her hair had been lighter, her skin tone different… And yet, she'd seemed familiar. Harry still didn't know why. She didn't in the least look like Cho. Well, then again… _No one_ looked like Cho. 'You never told me about her.'

'Oh, well,' said Cho, shrugging slowly, 'like I said, it's complica-'

'Cho!'

Cho turned, and saw the very person they'd been discussing. 'Rebekah,' she said, nearly on a whisper.

'Hi,' said Rebekah, trying to smile both at her and at Harry. 'Can I erm… Can I talk to you for a second?'

Cho, still gathering her thoughts, sighed. Familiar recognitions and friendly chitchat had not been what her grandfather had told her to do. 'So talk,' she said, ice suddenly tipping her words.

'In private,' said Rebekah. What the hell had Kai been on about? _Uncle?_ _Niece?_ Surely a cruel plot to mock and taunt her, or maybe even make her feel more isolated from them.

'Just say it,' said Cho, tossing her hair over her shoulder and touching Harry's fingers, 'or I'm going in for dinner.' Being cold to Rebekah, of all people, even Marietta, was one of the things she was never good at doing. She didn't exactly like the fact that she was Theo's half-sister, and that her uncle had gone and done himself, and probably the woman and child; said girl standing in front of her this very moment, no good by reducing himself to destitution and near-poverty, and she knew Theo hated Rebekah; he hated her so much, so much that he couldn't stand the sight of her, and would lash out if he'd caught her, or anyone else who knew, talking and being friendly with his half-sister. But it didn't change the fact; she was his _sister._ Cho didn't know how she'd feel if it were her in Theo's position, but she knew she could never hate David. And she knew that the very moment that icy tone came out, Rebekah's face resembled something like David's as if she'd said it to him. And it made her throat clench, and her chest ache. Cho knew how important her family was to her; she knew how close they were to her heart, and it had been well-ground into her family; that family was important, loving them, and protecting them was important, being there, and being compassionate to them was important. And here she was, under strict orders from her grandfather – Merlin rest his conservative, if not eccentric soul – being cold, cruel and distant to her cousin. 'Harry can hear it.'

Rebekah's lips trembled. She knew Cho wasn't like that; she wasn't particularly mean, or cruel, or cold, but... when she was… It made her feel so insignificant, so pathetic and unworthy, like she didn't deserve to look her in the eye… 'It…' But she fought on. Cho was only doing what she'd been told. And she probably would have done the same if she'd been included. 'It's about Austin.'

Harry was the first to react. 'What about him?' He felt a sudden growling in his chest the moment he pictured that git even trying anything on Cho. Speaking of whom, she didn't seem to be on such friendly terms with her Slytherin cousin. But…

'He's up to something,' said Rebekah, 'but I'm not sure what. He reckons that you,' she looked at Harry, 'will be dead by the end of the year, and you,' she looked shakily at Cho, 'would-would-' She couldn't say it.

'Is that what he thinks?' growled Harry, but Cho's hand on his chest quieted him.

'Thanks for the tip,' said Cho, sneaking a small smile at her.

Rebekah suddenly felt better. It was a glimpse of Cho that told her that she didn't mean to be so cold… She just simply _had_ to be.

'You probably shouldn't hang around Austin and all them,' said Cho quickly. 'They're a lot of trouble, that lot.'

'I…' began Rebekah slowly, 'I really don't have a choice.' She looked at the floor. 'It's either them… Or… no one at all.' A small part of her- No, _all_ of her hoped that Cho would invite her to hang out with her and her friends, but she knew that even if Cho wanted to, it wasn't allowed. Not by the words of that old geezer who'd been responsible for all the Changs being cold to her.

'Oh,' said Cho, pressing her lips together. What could she do? She couldn't say _Oh, just come on round to Ravenclaw Tower and hang with me._ Not only would that passionately displease Theo, but it would be going against what her grandfather words, and somehow, though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't dishonour his memory just yet. 'Erm… Don't you have… Any other… Friends?'

Rebekah laughed scathingly. 'No,' she said bluntly, 'no, not really.' But why had Cho's father been so… Nice? When she'd last seen him; when that old-fashioned grandpa of Cho's – and hers actually – had still been breathing, he was indifferent. But now… Maybe she'd ask Cho sometime.

'Oh,' was all Cho could say.

Harry, meanwhile, was very much enjoying the feel of Cho's warm fingers slightly fiddling on his chest; she hadn't removed them yet. He was tempted to pick up her fingers and bring them to his lips, but he didn't want to do it in full view of Rebekah. He still didn't like her all that much. She'd so far been snide and toffee-nosed to not only him, but to Ron as well. Just because she was Cho's cousin, it didn't mean he was going to forgive her any more easily than any other Slytherin.

'Well,' said Cho, looking over Harry's shoulder at the groups of students heading into the hall, 'I'll see you around.' She smiled at her again; something that would have completely frowned upon by her grandfather.

'Wel–' Rebekah had been about to point out that she probably wouldn't see her very much; they were friends with completely different people, hung out in different spots in the castle, and simply weren't _supposed_ to around each other. 'Yeah, see you.'

Cho pursed her lips, giving Rebekah one more fleeting glance before she took Harry's hand and pulled him along into the hall.

As they walked through the hall, Harry noticed that once again, Hermione had gone AWOL, and Ron didn't seem to care.

The pair sat down, and Harry leaned over to Ron. 'Have you seen Hermione?'

Ron's chewing slowed, and when he swallowed, he shook his head quickly, turning his attentions to his food once more.

'Bloody canaries of bloody doom…'

* * *

'Cho told me we had a tiny, _tiny_ mishap at the Ball the other night,' said Kirei quietly to her husband as she reached for her goblet. 'Do you mind elaborating?' She sipped her pumpkin juice, eyeing Kai.

'Oh er, yes,' said Kai, rubbing his chin and avoiding Kirei's piercing gaze, 'er, _Bane_ made an appearance.'

Kirei put her goblet down and nodded. 'Ah, so that would explain the many Howlers arriving at my desk,' she said quietly, 'all concerning the apparent torture of Bane, would it?'

Kai's head snapped in her direction. _Torture?_ That's what he'd done under the combined influence of firewhisky and – he cleared his throat. 'Do you mind discussing this later? I've hardly begun on my pudding.'

Kirei smiled cynically. 'Of course. You'd better have a good explanation for it by then.'

Kai did not return the smile.

* * *

Eri put her quill down and joined Theo by the fire. 'Are you alright?'

Theo's gaze remained fixed on the fire, and he said nothing. His face was austere, his lips thinner than normal.

'Theo,' said Eri, adjusting her seating and putting a hand on Theo's broad shoulder. 'Is everything alright?'

'Do you s'pose she's happy with him?' asked Theo abruptly, eyes still on the crackling flame in the fireplace.

'What?' asked Eri. 'Do I suppose who is happy with who?'

'That-that-' Theo groaned. 'Never mind.'

Eri frowned slightly, tilting her head to get in his line of view. 'Theo, what's the matter? What are you talking about?' she asked. 'Cho and Harry? If that's who you mean-'

Theo let out a bark of derisive laughter. _'Cho and Harry?_ No, of course not.' He shook his head. 'Just – never mind.' He stood up from the cobalt lounge and stepped toward the fire, a hand leaning on the mantle.

Eri looked over at him – broad shoulders, lean hips, handsome face and all. Theo had been quiet nearly all afternoon; keeping to himself; had been dead quiet during dinner. He'd barely said anything when they were snogging earlier. 'You can tell me, Theo.' What had been so big so as to silence Theo Chang; to give him a demeanour of stone and ice? 'What's going on?'

'She came up to David today,' murmured Theo, seemingly to the fire and not to her.

'Who?' asked Eri. Cho? No, he'd said not Cho. So who? 'Who came up to David today?'

Something akin to a growl came from him before he whispered something low and quiet; the crackling flames were louder than Theo's normally confident voice.

'What?' Eri stood up, and wound her arms around Theo's lean hips. He was warm; as always, and she craned her neck to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Theo didn't turn as he normally would have. _'Rebekah,'_ he gritted, catching his voice on something akin to a growl and... _A sob?_

'Who's Rebekah?' asked Eri, but Theo stepped out of her embrace.

'No one important,' said Theo with his back to her. For a short moment, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with one hand. 'I'll catch you later. I need to do something.'

'What? But Theo-'

But he was already gone.

* * *

'Do you know who I saw today?' said Cho quietly to her brother as she sat on his bed, looking over his Transfiguration homework.

'Rebekah,' said David, sitting across from his sister.

Cho put down the roll of parchment. 'Yeah, actually.' She frowned a little. 'How'd you know?'

'She came looking for you,' said David, 'earlier today. Said she wanted to talk to you about something…'

Cho nodded slowly. 'Oh… Oh. Alright then…' She sighed, a trace of regret in her breath, and resumed reading David's essay.

'Theo saw me.'

'What?' Cho put the parchment down again, her eyes concerned. 'What happened?'

David shrugged. 'Same old, I guess. He was pretty nasty. A little brutal. Didn't really say much, but it was like he'd spat a mouthful of vintage firewhisky in her face.' He shook his head. 'Why does he hate her so much? She's never done anything to him, really.'

Cho sighed, shaking her head. 'It's not what she's done to him, Davey.' _It's what their father did._ She put her quill down, running her free hand through her hair. 'It's kind of thorny.'

'Do we have to be so-so… So _cruel_ to her?' asked David, the inflection in his voice genuine. 'Do we have to ignore her like that? And be all high and mighty?'

'Well,' said Cho, 'I suppose we don't _have_ to. But even if we didn't, it doesn't change anything much. Theo would still hate her – and by then probably us too. It's not that I hate Rebekah, but I'm not willing to jeopardise Theo. Are you?'

David shook his head, his eyes falling to the navy blue coverlet they sat on. 'But-but, it's so unfair. She's not a bad person, or-or –'

'I know,' said Cho, nodding, 'I know…' She sighed again. 'Talk to dad about it if you're so fussed.'

David snorted. 'Er, no thanks. I'll leave that to you. You're good at arguing with dad.'

'You can take mum on, then,' laughed Cho, 'I can't win with her.'

'That's because you need to soften her up a bit!' said David, laughing.

'Hey Dave!' yelled a voice from the door.

The pair looked over to see one of David's dorm-mates, Gareth Denham.

'Who're you talking to–' began Gareth again, but froze at the sight of Cho. 'E-er, so-sorry, I-I'll come-come back–'

The door was nearly closed when Cho stood up and called out. 'No, no, I'm just leaving.' She sighed and affectionately dishevelled David's hair as she walked by. ''Night Davey.'

David immediately went to the task of smoothing his hair over. ''Nrrigh'' he mumbled as he ran his hands over his hair frustratedly. Why did she enjoy stuffing his hair up so much?!

'Dave,' said Gareth slowly, shutting the door behind him, 'you do realise just how amazing your sister looks, right?'

Dave turned, frowning disgustedly. 'Er, yeah. Sure I do.'

'Really,' said Gareth, walking to his own bed and slumping down on it, 'you don't know how lucky you are that you can even _look_ at someone like her and not do something barmy. Like your eye twitching or something or running away or-or – well, you get what I mean. You can talk to good-lookin' girls.'

'She's _one_ good-looking girl,' David pointed out with a slight sneer. Gareth had always bugged him about being able to talk to the girl who had half the school on their knees, as well as the fact that she frequently wrapped him in her arms and gave him the most vicious noogies he'd ever seen. Gareth frequently reminded him he'd give an arm to even get a hand on Cho; Cho had David in a chokehold more often than not.

There ya go kids!

And as much as I owe you guys for even bothering to stick with this story, regardless of time, can you do me another favour and REVIEW?!

Thanks guys.


	36. A Butterscotchy ReUnion

Okay, okay, so I know some of you want to strangle me for taking so long, but I _will_ tell you now that this chapter actually might be worth the wait. Well, I hope so. If you recall, the last two chapters have been... Shall we say, lifeless and badly written? I was going through writer's block and needed to pump some stuff out to cool everyone off, so I went and wrote - lackingly.

But this chapter is completely my own (no re-written Rowling events!), and has enough tension to let me spoon the air, but enough laughs to keep you amused. And just a little sweetness binds it all together, so I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this chapter.

Let me tell you, I had so much fun writing it - and it isn't even that fluffy!

PS: I've been writing my own book lately too, so add that to school, social life and the rest of it, my plate is pretty full. Don't get your hopes too high that I'm going to post a new chapter for SiTS in a day or anything.

* * *

'You don't want to do this, do you

'You don't want to do this, do you?'

'Not really.'

'Neither.'

'I know.'

'D'you think it'd be okay if we just didn't say anything?'

'That's the whole point of a press conference,' said Cho to her boyfriend, slapping his shoulder gently with the back of her hand, dressed in a pink dragon-hide jacket, her legs wrapped in dark blue jeans and crossed elegantly. 'We talk to them _ourselves. _Clear the air, get the record straight.' She personally couldn't wait till it was over, but daddy dearest had deemed it necessary. Damn it.

Harry, dressed in faded denim and a classic pinstripe dress jacket with a white t-shirt beneath and leaning his elbows on his knees beside his girlfriend, scratched the side of his nose. Cho had, on an out of the blue whim, decided to dress him that day – and he looked every bit the part of the perfect boyfriend because of it; cool, gorgeous and stylish. She hadn't even needed to work on his hair – it was unkempt, dark and temptingly thick, and Harry's glasses had added that touch of sophistication. 'They should've never gotten the record crooked in the first place.' The Daily Prophet had a bad habit of twisting stories that concerned him. Or rather, Rita Skeeter did. He looked toward the door – the loud chatter and noise behind it was unmistakeable. 'Am I allowed to hex them if they ask a dodgy question?'

'_No,_' said Cho slyly, grinning. 'Believe me, it's been tried.' A peculiar incident involving her mother, a very obnoxious writer and a series of pus-filled boils came to mind. Again, her father had stepped in to save the day and clear her mother's name, but from then on, she was very careful around the press. 'You hardly need any attention as it is, you know, being the hotshot that you are,' she mocked, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, I know,' said Harry with a grin, leaning over to kiss her.

The door swung open, and countless flashes and voices were heard as Kai squeezed through and shut it on the faces of the reporters.

'So, are we ready?' he asked, taking in a breath and holding it.

'Yep.'

Harry pulled away and nodded. However reluctantly.

Kai let his breath out and smiled. 'Good.' He raked a hand through his hair. 'Now, Harry, you're to go in first – with Cho right behind you, don't worry. You'll be right beside each other, and if you feel the need to not answer any question for any reason whatsoever, your mother and I – well, not yours Harry son, but feel free to call her that anyway, I have a feeling she likes it – will be right on hand to deflect any unwanted questions. As will Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, as Heads of your houses of course. I won't tell you which questions to avoid because there are bound to be some that will be unnerving, so just if you're ever unsure about anything, again, consult any of us.' He clapped his hands together. 'Any questions?'

Harry had the urge to ask whether or not it was suitable to hide behind Cho for any particular questions.

Cho seemed completely at ease. 'Nope.' She tucked her hair behind her ear and stood up.

'Great.' Kai sauntered toward the door and asked again. 'Ready?'

'No,' Harry laughed uneasily.

But Cho hugged his arm and put her chin on his shoulder. 'You'll be fine.'

By Merlin he hoped so.

Kai nodded. 'When I open the door, Harry, you're to lead her in.' He paused. 'Strange, I know, but we decided that it was more aesthetically pleasing.' He paused again. 'Don't ask.' And then he slowly opened the door, revealing blinding flashes and deafening yells.

'Mr. Potter!'

'Miss Chang!'

'A picture! This way!'

'Over here!'

Harry expected them to push and flood them in, but there were dozens of large men dressed in suave velvet robes, standing in a line as if to barricade a path.

'Go on,' said Kai, motioning to the raised table a few leaps away.

Harry nodded again and swallowed, walking to the table, Cho on his arm, neither of them looking at the press. He walked up the steps and upon reaching their seats, pulled them out.

'Quiet down now!' Kai's voice boomed in the Great Hall.

The velvet-clad men had pushed the masses to the point where the house tables usually ended, while Harry and Cho sat where the staff usually did at the front of the hall. As Harry looked around curiously, he noticed countless more hulking men around the hall, all dressed in the same black velvet robes.

The hall soon quieted, the only sound audible was Cho's fingers tapping against the table.

Harry couldn't help a laugh. She was bored already. Her expression, if not the tapping, told him so. She looked as if she were watching the most boring scene of the most boring movie. 'Bored?' he whispered, though he didn't need to. He caught her fingers and began to play with them himself.

'A little.'

Harry grinned.

'Now,' said Kai, his voice still shaking the floor, 'we'll take questions, and you can take your silly pictures, but I _implore_ you…' He smiled ruefully at the hungry press. 'Wait until you've been called on.' Kai pointed to a flaxen-haired man at the front. 'We'll start with you, Mr. Pinkerton.'

Pinkerton cleared his throat and nodded. 'For the Prophet, Mr. Potter! A question for you.'

Harry looked up, his finger-play having been interrupted. 'E-er, y-yes?'

'How did you two meet?'

Harry leaned on the table with his elbows. 'Erm…'

Cho smiled to herself. It was going to be a _long_ day.

After the few hours of the introductory questions similar to Jenkins' one, they had steadily progressed to the evidently more juicy topics.

'Is Harry a good kisser?'

Cho forced a smile, the cameras flashing eagerly. 'Oh, well…' She slowly met the eyes of the reporter who had asked. 'You've all heard of how good Harry is at Quidditch, right?'

Murmurs circled the room.

'Let's just say he's as good in on the pitchas he is_ that_ department, okay?'

The murmurs turned to uproar.

'Does you both use tongue?!'

'Are you having a sexual liaison within school boundaries?!'

'**WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE POSTION?!'**

The last question silenced them all.

Even Cho's eyes had widened to the size of Quaffles.

Harry blinked blankly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes were so wide they could easily outmatch the nearby lake in size; Flitwick had been rubbing his eye, and on upon hearing the question, had nearly blinded himself in shock. Kirei listened in for a reply eagerly – her daughter would never tell her herself, so she'd best listen now. Kai was frozen for moment, before sternly clearing his throat. 'We'll not answer those particular – er – questions,' he said darkly, but still loud enough for all to hear.

Harry stifled a laugh.

Cho knocked her foot against his, but smiled. 'Shut up,' she whispered.

Kirei's disappointment could be heard a mile away with her audible, 'Tsk – arghhh.'

* * *

'Wonder if I can get a mention in the Prophet, with Harry all over it an' all…' mused Ron.

Hermione glared, though her gaze softened soon after; she was sitting beside him on the lounge. 'I doubt it.'

'…Right then.'

'…'

'How's Krum?' asked Ron; it had slipped out before he'd even thought of it. He didn't really care, but it had sort of just popped into his head.

Hermione's face fell. 'Oh. Viktor's very good… He says he's the new spokesperson for this new Bulgarian breath mint that freezes your teeth… He's erm, he's fine.' Why oh _why_ did Ron have to be more interested in Viktor than in her?!

Ron nodded, his expression blank, and clearly uncaring. 'Great.' He turned toward her – her face made his heart slam against his chest so hard he wondered for a moment whether it'd simply shatter the bone anytime soon.

She was rather close too.

So close he could just get a hint of her – flowery and all.

Hermione's brain was in overdrive. So this was it. Finally the moment all that failed tension had finally led up to. She began to close her eyes.

'Am I interrupting something?' asked Dean Thomas.

The pair broke apart quicker than they realised.

'We were just – '

'E-erm – '

Dean nodded slowly, stifling a laugh – he wasn't blind. He'd figured it out easily enough. 'I'll er, come back later then, shall I?'

Hermione scrambled to her feet. 'No, no of course not, you're perfectly fine – '

But Dean's laughter echoed from the portrait hole.

Ron was still in shock, his mouth gaping.

* * *

Several long hours later, Harry and Cho emerged from the Great Hall, closely, but surreptitiously, followed by Orion and leaving numerous flashing camera at the door; the reporters were being held back by the velvet-dressed men. The pair didn't look back, walking through the surprisingly empty Entrance Hall.

Little did they know that just about everyone else had been firmly instructed to stay away from the area unless in dire want of punishment.

Feeling rather tired, Cho sighed softly, and momentarily closing her eyes, leaned into Harry's side; his arm was around her, holding her near.

Harry supported her weight effortlessly, halting in his steps to let her fall into his arms and press her body against his; he was as drained as she was, and saw no reason to rush anyplace. As she wound her arms about his waist, Harry pressed her face into his shoulder gently, his other arm around her shoulders.

'The Lounge?' asked Cho, lifting her head and looking up at her boyfriend fuzzily. 'Or the Astronomy Tower?'

Harry smiled back at her. 'Neither.' He pulled away and, met with no hesitation, gently led her out into the grounds.

* * *

'Much better than the Lounge and the Astronomy Tower, right?' asked Harry as he lay on the grass in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, the afternoon sun sinking slowly beneath the horizon, Cho resting quietly on his chest. He stroked her hair; soon sifting his fingers through it in never failing wonder at how soft it was.

Cho lifted her head, smiling at him. 'Much.' She leaned down to kiss him, and then lifted herself to lean her elbows on his chest, looking down at his face. She considered him thoughtfully, her eyes bright in the dimming afternoon. Her hair slid down to hang gently by one side of her face.

Harry reached with his hand to cup her face; she took his hand and kissed his palm, pressing it against her cheek. 'I love you.'

Cho's lips curved in a soft, tender smile. 'I love you too.' She thought for a moment, pressing her lips together and rubbing her fingers against his hand on her cheek. Cho met his eyes. 'Do you want to spend Christmas with my family?' she asked suddenly, tilting her head at him.

Harry took a moment to consider what she'd asked. 'Your family?' His brows creased, but not in a frown. 'Won't your parents mind?'

Cho stifled a snort. 'They were practically begging me to ask you.' She kissed his fingers, one by one. 'It's okay if you don't want to – I just thought you might like to. I want you there, of course, but it's alright if you'd prefer to stay here – or at the Weasley's – '

'I'd like to stay with you.'

' – or even at the Order – ' Cho paused mid-sentence. 'Oh. Oh, that's good, then.' She smiled, but then her brows knitted together; the way they always did when she thought deeply.

'If you're worried about Ron going barking over me spending Christmas with you instead of him, don't.'

Cho looked at him curiously.

Harry shrugged, rubbing the small of her back beneath her jacket. 'He'll understand.'

Cho nodded, and then said slowly, 'You know... We could always invite the Weasleys over for Christmas and everything – if you'd like...'

'Really?' asked Harry brightly. The Weasleys and Cho. Could his Christmas have gotten any better?

Cho nodded again. 'Yeah. Mum and Dad are in the Order too, remember? And Dad shares Mr Weasley's passion for all things Muggle too...' She sounded slightly mystified at the last part. 'We'd probably get them over by Floo...'

Harry grinned. 'You live in Scotland, don't you?'

'Yep.'

'Is it true a bunch of reporters got lost trying to find your place?'

'...Yeah.'

'But it's big, isn't it? Where you live, I mean.' He didn't want to say house just in case it happened to be a castle or some other thing he didn't expect. 'How would they have missed it?

'Well – yeah – I guess it is pretty... Big.' said Cho, frowning to herself. 'I mean, it isn't your conventional house...' Oh, and believe her when she said it wasn't. 'It's erm... It's different. To other houses I've seen, I mean.' She then smiled mischievously. 'And about the reporters... Let's just say I was a little bored, shall we?'

Harry grinned. 'Bored? I mean this in the nicest way possible sweetheart, but you get bored a little too often.'

Cho made a face. 'You try being born with everything at your fingertips. It gets _boring_ – when you have everything, nothing seems special anymore.' As arrogant as she might've sounded, it was absolutely true. 'I mean it. Hardly anything can keep you amused or interested for long. You're almost not happy all the time.'

Harry thought about it and knew she was right. When you had everything, nothing seemed as special. He thought about the first time he'd been able to spend as much money as he'd liked on the Hogwarts Express, buying sweets and treats to his heart's content after years of watching Dudley scoff them down by the truckload. And then he thought about what it might've been like to be Dudley and get the sweets all the time – no wonder he was so demanding with everything; nothing was special or interesting. 'So, what _do_ you consider... Special?'

'Quidditch, for one...' Cho went on to name all her favourite things that never ceased to bring a smile to her face, like her favourite ice-cream treat topped with whipped cream and warm caramel sauce just the way she liked it, and her favourite sweets (unlike Dudley, she still cherished them to the last bit of sugar), racing brooms (just like Harry), exceptionally good food, a good novel, her friends... 'Erm... You.'

'Me?' repeated Harry, a little surprised, mystified, and pleased all at the same time. 'You think I'm special?'

Cho smiled, another smile glinting in her eyes. 'I think you're wonderful.'

Harry grinned. 'Ahh, stop it. You're making me blush!'

Cho narrowed her eyes and thumped his chest. 'I mean it!'

But Harry was already laughing.

'Shut up!' she urged, but she was smiling too. 'You know what I mean!'

'Ooh, I'm wonderful, now am I?' Harry rolled them over so that he pressed her into the grass. 'How special am I? Come on, tell me; I'm special, and I'm wonderful.'

'No, you're an insensitive clod who can't take things seriously.'

Cho's quiet words had Harry sobered in an instant. His laughter died in his throat, and though it had started as a joke, he knew that she was very serious about what she'd said. Harry took her hands, held them in his own, and then kissed them. 'You're wrong again.'

'Oh, yes, that's right, I forgot to add bull-headed and stupid, didn't I?'

'And you forgot mention that I'm completely in love with you.'

Cho made no smart reply, but she sat up; Harry straightened to lean on his haunches opposite her.

He rubbed her hands, and then slid his own up her arms and bracketed her slender neck, brushing her jaw with his thumbs. 'I love you. And yes, I am an insensitive clod who _can_ take things seriously, and I can be very bull-headed and stupid, but despite all my flaws, I'm completely and irreversibly in love with you.' Harry met her eyes, gently kissing her lips. 'And I'm the biggest prat on earth for making you upset.'

'Yeah,' she agreed quietly. 'Yeah, you are. And I'm the biggest idiot for loving you anyway.' And then her lips met his again, her arms winding about his shoulders. She felt his hands tenderly run up and down her back, gently pressing the line of her spine.

When they pulled away, breathless and smiling, Harry asked, 'Am I forgiven?'

Cho shook her head. 'Nothing to forgive, love.'

* * *

'Harry!' called Ron from an armchair. 'How'd it go?'

Harry grinned and sat himself in the chair beside Ron. 'Alright – but you'll probably find out in the Prophet tomorrow or something.' He himself couldn't bear to read it; it was too awkward.

'They ask you anything...' Ron began, grinning, 'You know...?'

Harry snorted and let out a grin. 'Oh, yeah.'

'Like what?'

Harry grinned again. 'Like what my favourite position was.'

'_**AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'**_ bellowed Ron in shock, practically jumping to his feet.

Harry shrugged. 'Didn't say anything. Cho's dad said we didn't have to answer those sorts of questions.'

Ron's face fell. Well, _his_ bubble had certainly been burst.

'Just read the paper tomorrow, mate. Or go borrow a girly magazine from Ginny or Parvati or something. They're bound to say something.'

'Like what?' asked Ron dryly and falling back into his seat. 'Like whether you're – ' He put his fingers up to gesture as speech marks ' – "together forever"?'

'Yeah, actually.'

'And what did you say to that?' asked Ron.

'I said that I certainly hoped so.'

* * *

Cho sat with her legs draped lazily but somehow gracefully over the armrest of one of the armchairs in her father's room in the castle, her shoulders slanted against the back and the other armrest. In her hands was an ice-cream sundae, smothered with overly generous lashings of caramel and butterscotch; she'd had a craving for one after she'd left Harry at Gryffindor Tower and here she was on her second helping.

Her father sat in another armchair, his silver reading spectacles on as he scanned the papers in his hand. On the small end-table beside him, was a decanter filled with the finest vintage scotch and sitting beside it, a bowlful of Sugar Stars; small, glittering sweets in irregular shapes that made one's teeth sparkle, and just so happened to be wonderfully addictive.

'I think that went rather well,' said Cho amusedly, right after digging the long, shiny silver dessert spoon into a mound of her sundae. She knew her father wasn't keen on prying eyes – reporters and journalists included.

Her father didn't look away from the paper, but made a sound analogous to an acerbic grunt. After a moment's silence, he added, 'I don't appreciate strangers knowing about your... intimate... dealings... with Harry.'

Cho grinned behind a mouthful of ice-cream. She swallowed, and smiled again. At that moment, a knock came from the door and it slowly swung open to reveal David and Theo.

Kai again did not look up, but waved them in. 'Sit,' he said, and another two armchairs appeared, the seats forming a semi-circle around the coffee table.

Cho raised a brow and waved her spoon like a pointer, still sitting in the same sprawling position on the cushy chair, her mouth full of the most excellent Royal Copenhagen ice-cream Denmark had to offer. 'Where've you two been? I went back to the common room and all of you'd gone AWOL on me. And where's Eri?'

David moved to sit on his father's left side, while Theo lounged, just as lazily and elegantly as Cho, on the armchair beside her.

'We went for a stroll, but I just left Eri at the tower,' he said offhandedly, reaching up with long, strong arms to stretch. 'Don't know about Davey, though.'

Cho focused on her brother.

David shrugged. 'Library.' Abruptly, he frowned. 'Where's Mum?'

Kai was back at his papers. 'She er – had something to do back home. Do you boys want anything? Butterbeer? Pumpkin juice? A Quadruple Butterscotch Caramel Sundae with whipped cream, waffle crisps and Royal Copenhagen, perhaps?' He eyed his daughter – she smiled impishly with the spoon in her mouth – and then he eyed the lush treat in her hands.

'Actually,' said Theo curiously, rubbing his chin, 'I'm in the mood for a good ounce of butterscotch from that sweetshop in the little village near our place, you know the one with the secret recipe, and some butterbeer, now that you mention it...'

A foot-long block of it wrapped in clear cellophane appeared along with three bottles of butterbeer on the coffee table.

'David?' asked Kai, flipping a page.

David thought for a moment. 'Honeydukes fudge, thanks. Oh, wait, can we get some chocolate, too?'

Said sweets materialised on the table just as Theo's had.

When the three younger Changs were comfortably settled in their armchairs, feeding themselves mouthful after mouthful of sugar, Kai sighed and placed his glasses aside, folding the papers.

'You're probably wondering why I called all of you here,' he said, popping off the crystal top on the decanter and pouring himself a glass of scotch, swirling the amber liquid around with the ice.

The other three did not reply; their answer was obvious enough.

'I have something to discuss with you,' said Kai, his free hand tapping the plush armrest with his limber, aged fingers. 'Something concerning – '

Another knock came at the door.

Kai slowly smiled like a satisfied customer and crooked two fingers as if beckoning someone to him at the door. It swung wide open and in the doorway, stood Rebekah Chang.

'Rebekah,' said Kai warmly, waving a hand; another armchair that this time faced the others, almost as if on trial, appeared before her.

Rebekah felt herself nod and moved to shut the door, but it closed on its own. Feeling stupid, she turned back to face the Changs and awkwardly sat on the armchair; she sank into it like a marshmallow, and she stumbled to sit straight. As she adjusted, she thought she felt the scrutiny of their eyes upon her.

There, sitting in the chair to her left was her brother; all of his lean handsomeness with his long, elegant limbs sprawled over the seat like some grandiose prince, though his eyes were hard, cold and unfeeling. Rebekah guessed that before she'd come in, they were full of warmth. His face was unreadable, his whole being emanating self-assured superiority – and unmistakeable hatred. Next to him and on Kai's right, was Cho. She sat like a spoiled, bored princess might've on her throne; her legs draped elegantly over the side, her arms and body almost gracefully adorning the chair. She held a crystal sundae dish in one hand, a long, silver spoon in the other. Her expression was too incomprehensible, still beautiful, but it neither held a smile or a frown; almost neutral, as if waiting to be directed on how to react. On Kai's other side was David. He was evidently younger in comparison to Cho and Theo, and was sitting in his chair, sunken and comfy. Not the elegant, nearly regal sprawl his sister and cousin had opted for, but more innocent, more childlike. His face was confused, unsure. While Cho and Theo looked like bored, spoiled royalty, he looked like the, though pampered, innocent prince. Regal and majestic was the only way Rebekah could describe them; she felt so out of place, like a commoner among a monarchy of sheer power and pedigree.

'What's _she_ doing here?' Theo's words were a low, dangerous growl. He had not moved an inch from his chair; his body was tight, rigid with tension.

'Now, now, Theo,' said Kai, his own voice calm and even. 'She's part of this family too.'

The other four snapped their heads to look at him, all somehow in shock. Rebekah herself could hardly believe what she was hearing, though Theo's fury remained a imminent presence among them.

'No,' he growled, attempting to keep his tone low for fear he might seem rude to the closest father-like figure he'd ever had; Kai had loved him like his own son. 'She isn't.'

'She's your sister,' said Kai. 'You know that.'

'I know she's the daughter of a whore!' yelled Theo, on his feet and clearly unable to contain his rage. 'She's not my _sister!_ If anyone's my sister, it's Cho!' He whipped around to pierce Rebekah with a gaze of ice, and then turned back at Kai. 'You can't mean to actually act as if she's as one of – '

'The family?' asked Kai, his expression somehow amused. 'Why, yes Theodore. That's exactly what I plan to do. Of course, I thought I'd have this little,' he gestured to them all, 'heart to heart before I did anything.'

Theo's heavy breathing was the only thing audible in room. He turned to face the girl he'd loathed for so long; she stared at him hopefully, and then suddenly, he stalked out of the room without a word, not bothering to shut the door behind him, not sparing a second glance at any of them – least of all Rebekah.

Kai rubbed his temples with one hand. This was not going to be easy. A feeble flick of his fingers had the door shut quietly. Sighing, he closed his eyes. His nephew – though son was far more appropriate – was now in agony. Over his own sister.

_Damn you, Jiro. Damn you, and your heart._

Cho looked to her father, to the door, to Rebekah, and back to her father. 'Daddy?' she asked, putting her ice-cream down. She sat up, and reaching with a hand to touch his silk-clothed arm, felt somehow sad. 'Dad?'

Kai opened his eyes at the sound of his daughter's voice. Smiling tenderly back at her, he covered her hand with his own. 'It's alright, kitten.' Refocusing on Rebekah, he tilted his head back into the chair. She was no doubt Jiro's daughter – and his niece. She had been lucky to have been allowed the Chang name; his own father, Cho's grandfather, had been at least that merciful. 'So, Rebekah.' He patted Cho's hand once more; she withdrew and reached for her sundae again. 'Tell me about yourself.'

Rebekah's hands fidgeted helplessly in her lap. 'E-erm...' What was he doing? What was _she_ doing? Why was this happening? 'I-I'm afraid I don't know... What you – mean...'

Kai chuckled, reaching for his glass of scotch. 'I mean, tell me about yourself. We have much to catch up on; 16 years lost now, isn't it?' He sipped, but kept his eyes on her. 'Your cousins might like to know about you, too.' He turned to Cho, who'd just put a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth; her eyes widened a little and then she turned to Rebekah.

Rebekah swallowed. 'Can... Can I just ask something? Before we go any further...'

Kai shrugged. 'Certainly. Fire away.'

Rebekah's brows furrowed, and she looked down at her hands. 'What – what Theo said – and you said...'

'That I plan to give you the right you should have been given when you were born?' Kai chuckled. 'Of course.'

'But – but I thought he said – '

Kai smiled warmly. 'Theo will come around.'

Rebekah shook her head. 'No, not him.'

Kai abruptly sighed. 'Oh, you mean... Your grandfather?'

Rebekah nodded, and then pressed her lips together. Her father's father was long gone now, even she knew, but it was at his word Rebekah, and her father, had been excommunicated from the Chang family. 'Dad says that... He said... I wasn't allowed to see you, or speak to you, or be around you... That I wasn't like all of you.' She looked at Cho, who for the first time in her life, smiled comfortingly at her. 'That I was...'

'Different?' asked Kai, his head tilting to the side.

'Yeah. Different.' Rebekah sighed, and tried to lean comfortably into the chair. 'I'm only half a Chang. And a half-blood.'

'My dear,' said Kai, laughing a little, '_all_ of us are only really half a Chang.'

Rebekah shook her head. 'No – I know, but...'

'You don't feel as if you're like us?' asked David quietly, his words threading carefully through the silence. 'Like you aren't one of us?'

Rebekah stared at her younger cousin. 'Well... Yeah.' She shrugged. 'I mean, look at you and Cho – Theo even. People can tell you're all Changs, that you're all related. People think you're all siblings. You're all smart, and – '

'One does not need to be recognised to be part of a family,' said Kai. 'Regardless of whether you look like us – which, may I add, you, in a way, rather do– think like us, talk like us, you _are_ family. And above all, that is most important. Even if your own brother does not yet think so.'

Rebekah nodded slowly, trying so hard to take in all of his words at once.

'What does your father tell you, Rebekah?' asked Kai, his eyes soft, his voice calm.

Rebekah frowned. 'Well... He says that it's his fault we're... You know.'

'Not particularly well-off?'

'Yeah. And he says that it might be better this way – that I don't think of myself as a Chang; if I'm not part of the family.'

'And yet he gave you the name,' Kai pointed out. 'Very paradoxical indeed.' He leaned forward and sighed again, grinning. 'So, how many birthday presents have I missed out on giving?'

Rebekah blinked. 'I – erm – no – you don't have to – I just – ' She'd just been given something she'd always wanted, and now her uncle – it felt nice to say that – wanted to give her missed birthday presents?

'Dad,' said Cho, her legs tucked beneath her and waving her spoon around again, 'she's sixteen. Do the math.'

Rebekah stared at her cousin who, only moments before was rather sober and serious, was now pointing her spoon around like a wand at her father, eating her sundae as if it were her first one in years.

Cho saw. 'Did you want some?' she asked, tilting the sundae in her hand so that Rebekah could see the golden caramel swirled with the butterscotch deliciously over the white ice-cream, a waffle crisp poking out. 'Or d'you want something else?' She reached for Theo's packet of butterscotch he'd left on the table and threw it over to her as if it were the most normal thing to do. 'Try some of that – it's good.'

'Hey!' interrupted David suddenly. 'You're half Muggle, right?'

Rebekah, fumbling to catch the butterscotch, nodded. Okay, so she hadn't exactly inherited the Chang reflexes and athletic prowess. 'Erm – yeah. Why?'

David hopped out of his seat and sidled in beside Rebekah on hers. 'What's a tel-telee-teleefishon?' he asked brightly, trying hard to pronounce the foreign word.

Rebekah, clutching the butterscotch awkwardly, blinked and said, 'Er... It's erm... Like this box...' Never had she thought that they could be so... Welcoming.

'Butterbeer?' offered Cho, leaning out of her seat to hand Rebekah a bottle.

'So – we can call you Rebekah now, right?' asked David. He tilted his head – just the way his father did. 'Or d'you have some other nickname? How about Becky? Or Bek? Or...'

As Rebekah watched David think of a proper nickname, Cho hopped up out of her seat and sat on Rebekah's left armrest.

'Don't worry about what he calls you,' said Cho, shaking her head and laughing, 'he'll probably end up calling you Reba or something.' She put her finished sundae on the coffee table – and another one materialised. Reaching over and picking it up, Cho gave her the spoon. 'Here.'

Rebekah looked up into the beautiful face of her cousin, and warily took the spoon. 'Erm – are you sure?' She wasn't used to this kind of attention – let alone this much of it. They were being so nice, as if suddenly completely different people to the ones she'd known.

Was this what she'd been missing out on?

'Yeah, knock yourself out,' said Cho, smiling. 'Best caramel sauce you'll ever have. Trust me.' And then another sundae appeared; she took it and then glanced at her watch. 'Ooh, I have to go.' Taking the sundae with her, she ran over to her father, kissed his cheek, ran back and pressed her cheek to Rebekah's and as she passed by to get to the door, ruffled David's hair.

'Hey – AHH!' David mumbled grumpily and set about fixing his hair as his father grinned.

Rebekah couldn't help her smile.

* * *

'Hey,' said Eri as she sat up, naked and in Theo's bed, holding the bed covers to her chest; Theo, several hours prior, had managed to convince the boys in his dormitory that if they dared venture inside for the next twenty-four hours, they'd be all be as shrivelled as prunes. Not true, of course, but it had kept them far, far away from his naked, sleeping (and secret) girlfriend. She smiled languidly. 'How did it go?'

Theo slammed the door behind him, stalked to his bed and leaning one knee on the mattress, leaned over and buried his face in Eri's neck; she smelled of sleep and sweet flowers. Toeing his shoes off, he pulled the covers up, slid underneath and held Eri tightly, pressing his face into her sleep-mussed hair.

Eri giggled and tried to look up into his face, but his hold was too tight. Too tense. 'Hey,' she said, rubbing her small hand against his chest and pressing her bare body against his clothed one. 'What's the matter? What happened?' She managed to tilt her head to kiss the base of his throat. 'Theo?'

He remained silent for a moment, and then kissed the crown of her head. 'Nothing.' He pulled away enough to meet her worried gaze and then kiss her forehead. 'It's nothing. Don't worry.' He needed some grip on the world, some reassurance, and holding Eri and not willing to let go seemed the best choice at the moment.

'The way you stomped in here, it doesn't seem like nothing,' said Eri, boldly and as bluntly as any man. She pushed herself up on her elbow; Theo rolled onto his back. She rubbed his chest again, her hand roaming to massage his shoulder. She could feel the muscle there hard and bunched, as if tensing in anticipation of being struck. 'Come on. Tell me.'

Theo stared into her grey eyes. 'It's nothing. Really.'

'I don't believe you.'

Theo sighed, brushing the pad his thumb over her lips, across her cheek. 'Can we talk about it later?'

'So it's not _nothing_.'

'It's nothing you need to worry about.'

His words did not ring true.

* * *

'Your grandfather was rather... _Conservative_, shall we say?' Kai sighed, shaking his head. 'Traditional in every way and as old-fashioned as this castle. Don't get me wrong, he was a good man – he just had his priorities a little mixed up.'

Rebekah sank further into the armchair; luxury was a rare thing for her, and not even the common room furniture was as lavish as this. 'But... But why didn't you ever say anything if you thought he was wrong in cutting my dad off? In keeping me...'

'Away?' Kai chuckled sadly, remorsefully. 'There are things you can never say to the head of the family for fear of your own,' he said quietly, glancing at David. 'I had my reasons, and I apologise if it has made life any harder; when I took his place as head of the family, I should've acted sooner, I know. I was afraid that if I were to speak up against him, my own family would be put in jeopardy. My own children might be put at risk; I wanted the best for them, and I refused – I still do – to take that away. My brother – your father – perhaps did not think of that when he left us for you. Maybe he did. I still don't know.' Kai closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again. 'He will always be my younger brother, but even then I am not sure whether the bond between us can be repaired. Even if I let you back into the family.'

Rebekah couldn't speak.

'He was the younger between us, and because of that, your grandfather never paid attention to him.'

Rebekah looked up, confused.

'Like I said,' said Kai, shaking his head as if unbelieving, 'he was very old-fashioned. I remember your father would always strive to better me at everything – and now I wish he'd actually succeeded a little. But no matter how hard he tried, your grandfather always favoured me, being the eldest son. Whenever I got something new, and your father did not, I gave it to him to try and soften the blow of our father's ignorance.' He saw Rebekah's face, and offered a warm smile. 'I've told this story to the others, and I think it only right to tell you too. When we were growing up, your grandfather always put me first, your father second. I made Head Boy one year, and your father had gotten several Outstanding's in his O.W.L's; he'd been completely ignored. I tried to even out the gap our father saw between us; I always tried to redirect his affections towards your father – and it never worked. I suppose that's why it was so easy for your grandfather to sever all ties with him – there were never that many in the first place.'

David looked at Rebekah; she looked as if on the verge of tears, and he was eternally thankful that his own father was not like their grandfather.

'It worsened when he found out about you,' continued Kai, 'and then it gave him even more reason to cut your father off. I suppose you can understand why.' A box of tissues appeared by his decanter of scotch, and he handed it to Rebekah. 'I, however, although understand why it was done, do not necessarily agree. Your grandfather did not take account that he was dealing with human beings in the matter, and overlooked that it was his own flesh and blood he was punishing – innocent ones, like you. Your father cannot take all the blame; your grandfather was just as blinded.'

* * *

Later that night, when Rebekah left her uncle's room, she made a mental note to find a new set of friends to replace Austin and Jocelyn. She had her family now; they were better than she could have ever asked for.

'Hey, Bek!' called Davey from behind her, running up to walk beside her; he'd finally decided on a decent nickname for his newly befriended cousin. 'Wait up!'

'Oh, hey,' said Rebekah, smiling.

They walked together until they had to part toward their common rooms; David had yelled across the staircase that he'd see her at breakfast and Rebekah had grinned back.

* * *

'I don't _need_ help, Wetherwood,' sneered Draco, his face pointed and thinner than usual. 'Least of all from the likes of you.'

Austin shook his head, smirking. 'You just don't get it, do you Malfoy? You _can't_ do it without me; you know you need my help – stop playing the big shot already. You need me to get your little wardrobes in here, because you can't smuggle to save your life. You don't have the resources. Not anymore. Not since your little daddy got locked up in Azkaban.'

Malfoy nearly leapt at the older boy, but he knew that without Crabbe or Goyle – off terrorising some first years, he supposed – it was likely Austin would be the last one standing. Instead, he gritted his teeth, the corner of his mouth curling upwards in another sneer. 'Just have them in place by the end of the holidays, and then sod off.'

Austin narrowed his eyes. 'I wouldn't be so cocky if I were in your position.' He leaned forward and fisted the front of Draco's robes; he saw the fear in the younger boy's eyes and felt his adrenaline pump; he loved to see the terror in people's eyes. 'I'm not the one in the Dark Lord's bad books.'

* * *

'Harry! Harry!'

Harry, on his way to Transfiguration, whipped around to see the imposing, but somewhat bouncing figure of Kai Chang walking cheerily towards him. 'Oh, hi Mr Chang.'

'Do you have a moment, Harry? Ah, yes that's a good lad, now.' Kai clapped his hands together so loudly, Harry flinched. 'I was wondering if you'd be so inclined to join us at the estate for Christmas. I'm not sure if Cho has remembered to invite you over – '

'Oh,' said Harry, nodding. 'She did.'

Kai leaned forward. 'And?'

Harry blinked. 'Oh – yeah – I mean – I said yes, sir.'

Kai broke into a grin and let out a loud, 'Haha! Good man!' He clapped Harry on the shoulders – and like the time at the pitch, Harry did not anticipate it, and resulted in nearly clattering to the ground with the force of Kai's hand. 'Oh, and I've invited the Weasley's, and some er – friends, of yours?' He lowered his voice. 'Tonks? And Lupin? The Order?'

Harry's grin was as wide as the lake.

Kai laughed again – and clapped Harry's shoulder again; Harry swore he felt his shoulder shattering. 'Ah, yes, now, you'll leave with Cho on the train, and we'll pick you up from the station! I'll see you at lunch!' And with that, he strutted happily down the corridor.

Rubbing his shoulder, Harry smiled to himself. They really did want him there.

Well, children? Did ya like that?

And a note to the Phoenix King: I know I said I wanted you to beta, but I really wish I had the time to send it off, re-write errors and do more checks and then send it off again... I hope you don't mind. I greatly appreciate the feedback in your reviews, if it makes you feel better. :D


	37. Update on the Update!

**_PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ!!!!!!!_**

I know you've all missed me and this particular fanfic - and I come bearing gifts! Gifts in the form of news of an upcoming update, and brilliant news for all the Theo and Eri shippers out there; I actually know for a fact that there isn't a single person who follows this story (quite religiously, I might add, and I am flattered) and does not like these two sex fiends together. I know I love 'em!

Which brings me to my first gift:  
As many of you know, I am also a keen vidder as well as writer, and am presently planning a Theo/Eri video. Now, of course, we _all _know that these two are my OC's. So the problem with making a video tribute?

**NO FREAKING ACTORS.**

Now, I have some prospective songs, and a maybe-definitely Theo (Bet you won't guess who I picked after days of restless thinking!) and a so-so Eri. I'm quite happy with my choice of Theo, but I'm still taking suggestions for both, as I have several technical problems with my current Eri. Now, like I said, my ears are open to who you all pictured as Theo and who you saw as Eri in your head. There are, however, certain criteria your candidate must meet to even apply, or **_YOUR SUGGESTION WILL HAVE A SNOWFLAKE'S CHANCE IN HELL_**:

Theo:  
1) Must look Asian, even if only slightly. And I don't mean geographically. I'm not being racist, I just didn't picture Theo as an Indian sex god, even if you did. I mean East Asian, if that helps. I like my white guys, don't get me wrong, but he's Cho's blood relative people. Get it right.  
2) Halfies are perfectly acceptable.  
3) If you so happen to have pictured someone from a massive Korean boy band, like, say, oh, Super Junior, I apologize. I have considered all 13 of them, and they're all too sweet-looking. I imagined Theo a bit manlier. I'm not saying the boys of SuJu lack masculinity, just that they are just not what I'm looking for.  
4) You must be able to provide media which I can use for the video, or at the very least, a place to get the media (like his movies or shows or whatever) for your candidate. I may sound like a thrifto, but please, I refuse to pay however many little dollars to make a video - so, media resource free of charge. By media, I mean video clips I can use, and not in Quicktime format.  
5) In your application, please remember to tell me why he would be a good Theo, and why you pictured him.

Eri:  
1) Halfies are preferable. I don't know why. But it's okay if your candidate isn't. I just thought a halfie would fit, because we already have a eurasian pairing, don't we? haha  
2) Criteria 4 and 5 count here too.  
3) No supermodels. I know Eri's a bombshell, but unless your supermodel has spectacular acting credibility, then please, refrain yourself from sending me ten thousand applications for Miranda Kerr or a married Gisele or Heidi Klum.

**_THE UPDATE_**

Well, that's it for the video. But, for all of you who are hanging on to every word for dear hope that I mention **_the update_** again, fear not!

I promise - ABSOLUTELY PROMISE - to have it out sometime in the next month, perhaps early June AT THE VERY, VERY LATEST. I personally think it'll be done by late May, and just to drop your jaws that much more - it's likely to be more than _50 pages long_.

**_THAT'S RIGHT. YOU READ THAT PERFECTLY. FIFTY SWEET-FREAKING-TEMPERATURE-RAISING-ROLLING-ON-THE-FLOOR-LAUGHING-HARRY-POTTER-FANFICTION-MY-STYLE PAGES OF GOODNESS._**

So, I'll be seeing you sometime soon, yeah?

xx cy


	38. Christmas with the Changs

Well, it's here everyone! It's finally arrived, and I actually think the wait was kind of worth it - but I can't really say that, because I already know the story while you guys have been sitting screaming at your computer screens everytime you checked for an update that wasn't there. But I had a great time writing this one, and I guarantee is bound to stir a few people's puddings and satisfy a long-time coming desire for a certain event - but I'll let you read it.

**_BUT REMEMBER!!!!!  
Everyone remember I'm making a TheoEri video (or two) and would love suggestions on who you think would be great as Theo and Eri, and who you imagined while reading SiTS. If you want to submit a suggestion, the criteria for the actors are in the previous update._**

Enjoy!

* * *

'All packed?' asked Cho, dressed casually in faded vintage jeans, a warm Fersaye jacket, and a cashmere scarf around her neck.

Harry nodded, smiling and sitting down beside her.

They were sitting in the Great Hall the morning before they left on the train; Cho was busy demolishing a plate of breakfast and Harry had come to sit beside her.

He was nervous as all hell.

'Are you all right?' asked Cho, seeing the trouble in his eyes, her brows knitting together in concern. She touched his face, softly brushing back the hair that had fallen into his line of view. 'You look worried.'

Harry took her hand, kissing the back of it and sighing. 'Just a little nervous,' he confessed. 'Er – some butterflies in my stomach.' "Some butterflies" was rather understated. Gigantic, flesh-eating butterflies were more appropriate.

Cho smiled, shaking her head. 'It'll be okay.' She leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry felt his uncertainty fade away slightly – but he'd eat his shoes if it didn't come back at the sight of her father.

'Eri,' said Theo, walking to his girlfriend on her way to the Great Hall. He came up behind her and wound his arms about her waist, kissing her temple. 'Can I talk to you alone for a minute?'

Eri couldn't help herself as she melted a little bit on the spot. 'Erm – yeah, sure.' She let him pull her aside into an empty classroom, and then watched him lock the door. 'Not stealing me away for a quick shag before Christmas, are you?' she enquired as he walked towards her as she leaned on the teacher's desk.

The corners of Theo's mouth lifted, but he shook his head. 'I hadn't actually thought of that.' He put his hands on the desk on either side of her, and let his eyes etch over every perfect detail of her face. 'Are you coming to the estate for Christmas?'

Eri put her smaller hands on his shoulders and, looking down at her feet for a moment, sighed and shook her head. 'I can't. My parents want me home all holidays; we've got relatives to visit and everything...' Eri lifted her head and drew him closer. 'But you'll write, won't you?'

Theo pressed his forehead against hers, touching the tip of her nose with his. 'Can't you come for a few days? You don't have to stay for Christmas.' His arms found themselves sliding around her. 'Please?'

Eri pulled away slightly and touched his face. 'Is something the matter? What's going on at your place these holidays, anyway?' He'd never begged before. Not like this, with his eyes burning with a sombre multiplicity of emotions she couldn't place, and his voice as tender as it was desperate. 'Tell me.'

But all Theo could do was hold her tight and press his face into her shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly. 'Please, Eri.' His voice was breaking; as though he couldn't bear it. 'Please.'

* * *

'Not going to that hole of a place you call home for Christmas, are you, Chang?' sighed Jocelyn, eyeing Rebekah's packed things by the sofa. 'Why bother going back there; it's not as if your parents will have anything for the celebrations. What've you got on your tree, dead insects?' The laugh that ensued was hearty – but cruel.

Rebekah was used to the insults. 'String, actually,' she replied, laughing weakly. But she wasn't a nobody anymore, was she? 'I'm not spending Christmas at home though,' she added quickly.

Jocelyn didn't seem to care. 'Oh, really?' She examined a fingernail. 'Going to the local soup kitchen, then? They'll probably have some better decor than you do, and you'll be in the presence of people worse off than you – which is beyond rare, and you'll feel better about yourself.' A few girls nearby sniggered.

'I'm going to the Chang estate, actually,' said Rebekah coolly, venom beginning to tip her words. 'You know. Up in Scotland.'

Jocelyn's smile slowly morphed into a cold sneer. 'Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? You couldn't touch the gates if you tried.' She tilted her pretty head, a vindictive expression sharply aimed at Rebekah already on her face. 'Don't think I don't know your little secret, you filthy little half-breed.'

Rebekah's shock took a moment to sink in; when the full force of the realisation finally hit her, her eyes glowed with fear. How could she know?

Jocelyn straightened on the dark emerald daybed, the corner of her mouth rising in a smirk. 'You actually thought you could pull that pureblood rubbish on me?' She laughed again, jeeringly. 'I know everything. I've known for a good while, now, about you.' Jocelyn's eyes glazed over in triumph. 'Everything you wished wasn't true.'

Rebekah's mouth went dry, and she felt severely prickly; her palms began to sweat, and her heartbeat was pounding. 'You – you're lying.' This couldn't be happening.

'Ah, you see, for once,' – Jocelyn smiled spitefully – 'I'm not.' She lowered her voice. 'I know who your father is – and what your mother isn't. I know what dear daddy did all those years ago, and what they did to him when they found out. You're a pathetic little whore's child – no, you're not even that. You're a disgusting, dirty-blooded piece of filth; to be a half-blood is one thing...' Jocelyn narrowed her icy blue eyes. 'But to be what _you_ are – the daughter of a cheating scumbag and a Muggle whore – now that's what I call repulsive.'

The backs of Rebekah's eyes stung. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak.

Jocelyn laughed, harder, louder. 'And while that delicious half-brother of yours is still disgusted by your very existence...' She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. 'I'm quite sure he's also something to be sought after in certain circles. He's _ludicrously good-looking_, talented, and _definitely_ my type of wealthy – so believe me when I say, for once I am very interested.' Jocelyn sighed; just because she'd called him a useless prettyboy it didn't mean she'd actually meant it, indeed, he was pretty as they came, but she could think of a few ways he was damn useful.

'But – you hate the Changs,' spluttered Rebekah, horrified. 'You _hate_ Cho.'

'Well – _hate_ is such a strong word,' said Jocelyn, shrugging delicately. 'I mean, if she picked her friends a little better, and did something about that dismal excuse of a boyfriend – I could see myself walking down Diagon Alley with her, arm in arm, shopping.' Jocelyn smirked. 'And if I can get her to see my brother as a potential suitor, all the better.'

'You – you just want her for your brother!' gasped Rebekah, on the verge of tears. 'You only want them for-for-'

'You know, Rebekah,' sighed Jocelyn, 'If you tried to put this into perspective, I think you might've pulled off the whole full-blooded thing a bit better. Let me help you understand: on your side of the pond, you and everyone with you are the dregs of the world. On _my_ side, you have to think very carefully about who you take as a friend and who you make as an enemy. Now, I suppose I might've been a bit harsh in my approach to Cho – what she did to my brother is still fresh in my mind – but I know as well as you do that she, Theo and that adorable little brother of hers could have very easily been in Slytherin.' Jocelyn bore into Rebekah's gaze; Rebekah flinched. '_All_ of the Changs could have been Slytherins.'

'But they're not!' retaliated Rebekah. 'They're not like you and your lot!' She stood up, and moved to leave, but Jocelyn's voice stopped her.

'Not like you, more like.' Jocelyn was lounging on the daybed again. 'They aren't so different from myself, or from the Malfoys, or the Wetherwoods, or even the dead Blacks. They have everything, but all they lack is the right direction.' Her voice was nonchalant, as though she were telling a child a story. 'Naturally, father and his friends have been trying to convince them to join us more often for dinner and things, and they're not too far away from getting them to join our side completely.' Jocelyn's voice brightened, eerily so. 'And then you'll be left on your own, alone, filth of the world.'

* * *

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' asked the familiar trolley witch, plump and as cheery as ever.

Ron was the first to pipe up, on his feet instantly.

'Yeah, can I get a box of beans, a few frogs...'

'D'you want anything, Harry?' asked Cho, looking up into her boyfriend's face; she was rather snug against his side, her head on his chest while he absently stroked her hair, his gaze out the window. 'Harry?'

Harry looked at her, and then blinked. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he sat up. 'Hm?'

Cho followed suit, straightening from her position at his side. 'Do you want something from the trolley?' she asked again, tucking her hair behind her ear.

The sound of Ron fiddling to pull his gold – or lack thereof – out of his pocket made them turn to the compartment door.

'Oh, don't worry, I've got it,' said Cho, standing up and pulling her pouch out of her pocket, sliding past Ron and into the corridor to the trolley. She paid the witch before Ron could argue; he sat down, slightly mystified and in awe. He'd practically bought enough sweets to last him the holidays.

And his best mate's girlfriend had paid.

That was something wrong with that, but Ron could not bring enough strength to his mouth to say anything, except a gurgly thank-you when Hermione had poked his arm.

'It's fine, Ron,' said Cho waving it off, carrying back the sweets she'd bought and plopping herself beside Harry again, folding her legs on the compartment seat. 'Now, I bought a bit of everything, but there's a bit more of what I thought you'd like...' Her mouth gathered in one corner as she habitually sorted through her sweets.

Harry watched her for a moment, and then looked at Ron, whose mouth was still slightly ajar while his hands were clutching his treats pathetically, and then to Hermione who blinked at him blankly. He turned back to his girlfriend – and found her staring at him with a jelly snake hanging out of her mouth. Harry grinned.

'What?'

Harry began to laugh, shaking his head. 'Nothing.' He pulled her gently into his arms to bring her against his chest again, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her shoulders. 'Nothing at all.'

* * *

'Well, I'll see you at Christmas, mate,' said Ron, clapping his best friend's back. They both stood on the platform, having just gotten off of the train; Cho had spotted her parents, while Hermione had spotted hers. 'Oh, and – er...' He abruptly lowered his voice and leaned closer. 'Have – erm – _fun_ at Cho's.'

Harry blinked and then frowned. Ron's face, and tone, implied something – he just had no idea what. 'What are you talking about?' Of course he was bound to enjoy himself at least a little bit over at Cho's. She was his girlfriend, for God's sake. Who had a very, very good knack for making his bones turn to jelly.

With her _mouth_.

Harry ignored the hot rush on his neck and face. 'I-I dunno what you-you're talking about.' Harry swallowed. He hadn't recalled clueing Ron in on the incident at the Astronomy Tower.

'_Weeell_,' said Ron, tilting his head about as if the most obvious thing. 'You might, you might not. '

'Ron, what the hell are you going on about?'

'Harry!' said Cho, coming from behind and grasping his arm gently. 'Are you ready to go?'

Harry looked at her, then to Ron, then to her, and back to Ron. Ron was smiling like he had a secret to tell. 'E-er, yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.' As he walked away with Cho, Harry sent Ron one more look – but Ron put his hands up almost as if to say, _I didn't say anything__**.**_

But at the same time, he had.

'Harry!' chortled a cheery Kai, standing by what seemed to be a Muggle car; Harry recognised it as one that Uncle Vernon had continuously boasted about wanting to buy, but had never actually done so – a sleek, black Range Rover, shining as if it had been just freshly polished and waxed.

'Hi Mr Chang,' said Harry. He couldn't help looking at the car. It was just so... So... _Un_magical.

Unless, of course, it happened to fly like a certain Ford Anglia running wild in the Forbidden Forest.

'Wondering about our choice of transport, I see,' said Kai, folding his arms and bouncing about slightly on the balls of his feet. 'Not what you expected?'

Harry swallowed. 'I – well – no. No – not really, sir.' He smiled sheepishly, and felt Cho laugh at his side. 'What?' he asked. But Kai, David – even Theo, who had been rather quiet for the past week or two – were laughing a little too.

'Just get in, Harry,' said Cho sighing, a smile curving her lips.

Harry tentatively reached for the gleaming black door-handle, but the door opened on its own. Feeling like a fool, Harry stepped in – and his jaw dropped.

It was not the inside of a luxury Muggle car that he saw, but the inside of an even more sumptuous wizarding carriage. Lined in the plushest fabric Harry had ever seen, the carriage was large and roomy; there was enough space to fit at least a dozen people comfortably. The floor was thickly carpeted in deep cobalt, and the carriage seats in an opulent royal blue, whilst there were little mounts and compartments lined with a metal that could not be mistaken for anything but gold. It was so luxurious, Harry was afraid to even step inside for fear of sullying the insides.

'Well?' Cho – standing behind him as he stood with his head inside the carriage with one foot on the step, the other still on the ground – seemed very amused. 'Are you going to go in, or do I have to push you?' Her tone was playful.

Harry, pulled out of his shock, blinked and turned back to her. She was smiling. 'Er...' Shaking his head a little, Harry pulled out of the carriage to look at the outside.

But it was still the Muggle Range Rover that he saw. Sticking his head back in, it was the plush carriage.

'Charmed it myself,' announced Kai proudly, observing with smug satisfaction Harry's look of amazed bewilderment. 'Unfortunately, my wife and children don't approve of the outside look. The Muggle car was a bit too much for them.' He eyed his children and nephew sulkily like a child.

'It's brilli – AAHHH!' Harry was abruptly pushed into the carriage, followed by his girlfriend who effortlessly stepped in and sat down on the carriage side-seat on the right. Scuttling to get up, Harry awkwardly sat beside her on the left; Cho was smothering a laugh.

Harry scowled.

'Sorry,' said Cho around her giggles, reaching with an arm to his shoulder farthest from her and pulling him toward her as her brother and cousin climbed into the carriage. 'It was just a _little bit_ funny.' She slid a hand into his hair and brought his temple to her lips.

* * *

As the luxury carriage disguised as a luxury Range Rover sped inhumanly through the countryside, heading further and further north, Harry blinked dazedly. It seemed he had fallen asleep; the soft trot and gentle sway of the carriage had apparently lulled him to sleep – it felt as if the carriage was going at a comfortable pace, even though it really were as if a race car were zooming along. He opened his eyes wider, and realised that he was lying down on the carriage seat, his head resting comfortably on soft warmth. Harry shifted slightly, and heard a soft voice from above.

'You're awake.'

Harry looked up and saw the face of an angel, dimly realising that his head was nestled contentedly in the angel's lap. He smiled tiredly, turning his head, and with a hand gently squeezed her knee. He turned further and rested his cheek against her thigh. She was so warm, so soft.

Harry didn't even realise that Kai was looking on, actually heartened to see the scene before him; Theo was aware of the pair but didn't so much as bat an eyelash as his gaze soared out the window, the greenery somehow in perfect clarity while the carriage went at blinding speeds. David however, like Harry, had fallen asleep.

'Not much farther now,' said Cho softly, running her fingers through Harry's hair. Her legs shifted, crossing one leg over the other; Harry lifted his head to allow for the adjustment, and then nestled close again once more, one arm stretching around her back to grasp her waist.

'Nope, not long at all,' said Kai, sighing and leaning his head on the velvet-lined side of the carriage. 'Another hour or two – more or less...'

Harry's eyes snapped open; he'd been touching and feeling Cho up – _right in front of her father._ Harry moved to straighten – as quickly as possible – but he was held down with a gentle hand that rubbed and soothed. He looked up at Cho, puzzled.

'Don't,' she said, running her finger down his jaw, her other hand cradling his head. Cho looked down at him and smiled. 'Relax.'

Harry couldn't help his sigh of relief as he squeezed her knee again and closed his eyes.

* * *

It seemed ages before Harry stirred again. He twisted slightly and let out a large breath, rubbing his eyes and dazedly realising that his glasses were no longer on his face. 'Cho?' he called out, half expecting her to take advantage of his blindness and tackle him down playfully. But there was no reply, nor a tackle. Reaching out tiredly, Harry felt soft, lush material beneath his fingers. The carriage seat was larger than he'd thought. Spreading his hand wide and slowly sweeping until he felt a hard knock against his knuckles, Harry weakly prodded around the surface. His hand tightened on the comforting feel of his thin-rimmed spectacles, and he placed them back on his nose, blinking.

White flooded his vision at first, before the fuzziness cleared and Harry realised that he was no longer in the carriage. He was surrounded by thick, snow-white sheets – the magnificent material he'd felt moments before – and was on a luxuriously soft bed with intricately carved bed-posts at its end. Harry sifted through the sheets again; as soft as silk. Perhaps it was. Or several thousand thread-count Egyptian cotton, maybe. He sat up properly in the bed to take a better look at his surroundings.

The room was about the size of his dormitory at school, save for the fact it was not circular. There were dark, wooden French doors to his right dressed in cream-coloured drapery tapered to the sides so that soft, dim sunshine came through. Harry craned his neck a little to see that the room he was in had a wide doorway to another room on the wall opposite him, and on his left was an elegant panelled door of the same deeply coloured wood as the other doors. The walls were a bluebell blue, and a white daybed sat in the corner by the French doors. He looked around again and realised the room was large, but cozy.

'Sorry I didn't wake you when we got here,' said a voice softly, and Harry knew who it belonged to in an instant. Her slender figure appeared on the wide doorframe. She smiled ruefully and shrugged. 'You seemed tired.'

Harry felt his lips break into a smile, and only then did he realise that he felt rather glorious. He felt as if he'd woken from a sensually deep sleep, and was now refreshed and having found himself on a bed that would've made the worst insomniac snore, and in such tasteful surroundings, was feeling very content. Harry only sighed and smiled again.

Cho took it as a signal, and she softly treaded across the room and onto the bed, crawling into Harry's arms and tucking her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Harry took her with open arms. 'How long have I been asleep?' he asked, realising that she was dressed in white cotton trousers and a jumper. Cashmere, probably, but he distinctly remembered her wearing jeans and a scarf when they'd left. He smiled as she wound her arms about his neck.

'A little while.'

But then she pulled away, up and off the bed; Harry reached for her, but she stepped neatly to the doorway. Cho crooked a finger at him and smiled. 'Come on, sleepyhead. I still have to show you around the rest of the house.' She leant against the doorway again and tilted her head.

Harry sat back for a moment, and then like diving into an ice-cold pool, he realised.

'Yeah, alright. But erm...'

'What?'

'...Where are my clothes?'

After convincing Cho – who seemed very reluctant to let him wear anything but the boxers he wore then – to show him where someone – or something – had neatly folded all of his clothes away into the walk-in wardrobe adjoined to the room he'd found himself in, Harry warily stepped out of the – as it turned out – _suite_, and into a marble-floored hallway. The wall opposite his rooms was lined in enormous, full-length windows with cream samite hangings, towering all the way to the high ceilings; they must've only been a little less than the height of the Great Hall. Late, orange afternoon light glowed through them warmly.

How long had he been asleep?

'Well, come on then,' Cho's voice called as she stood at one end of the hallway. She began to walk backward, away.

Blinking, Harry walked quickly to catch up to her. She led him through another, longer corridor, and this time without any windows, but instead portraits (all eyeing him curiously as he passed) and doors, with walls panelled in dark, gleaming wood.

Soon, they came to a landing overlooking an extremely large room that Harry presumed to be the entrance hall. Harry was standing at the top of one of two, twin staircases, leading down to a landing, and then there laid another staircase to the ground floor. But it wasn't the polished, smooth black marble steps that made Harry's jaw drop, nor was it the breadth of the dark, rich wood of the banister. It was the _width_ of the staircase itself; it was wider than the Dursley's double driveway.

But Cho hopped down it, completely unaware of the fact that the staircases in her home were larger than most Muggle pools. Perhaps she did know. But even if she did, she sure as hell didn't show it.

Harry took another moment to take the grandiose of it in, and then slowly made his way down, looking around the room. The hall was well-lit, the atmosphere tranquil, and a large, sparkling chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Crystal, probably.

Or could they be diamonds?

Harry did not dare dismiss the very likely possibility. Looking up at the dome-shaped ceiling, Harry noted the masterpiece painting upon it; though, like all pictures in the wizarding world, it moved. As he slid his hand down the banister – and as the panorama above him began to swirl – he realised that it was at least two lengths wide of his hand.

'Ah, so you're awake at last.'

Harry looked toward the voice and saw Kai looking up at him from the ground floor. Now, he had the strangest feeling he was going to fall flat on his face somehow, and Kai was going to think that his daughter was dating a completely inadequate bumbling fool, and then he'd be booted out of the house and forced to fend for himself till he stumbled his way to Hogwarts again.

'My, my Harry, don't be ridiculous. I'd do no such thing.'

Harry froze, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He hadn't accidentally spoken aloud, had he? Shite.

'Oh, no, of course not.' Kai laughed heartily. 'No, no, dear boy – I'm a Legilimens.'

Ah. Harry swallowed. That made perfect sense. He began to walk again, but froze again at another thought.

Oh dear.

What would stop Kai from knowing everything that ran through his head? Every comment? Every thought? Every dirty little –

Every. Single. One.

Harry fought to hide his heated embarrassment, swallowing something the size of a bowling ball and struggling to keep his composure. What did Kai know? What _didn't _he know? Did he know that his daughter had been felt up in various different places that made boys' noses bleed? Did he know that she had unzipped her boyfriend's trousers and wrapped her mouth around –

'As much as I enjoy listening to what goes on in your head Harry, I _do_ wish you would stop going through those sorts of incidents.' Kai brushed himself off and cleared his throat. 'I am a _gentleman_, and though as a father I reserve the right to know about the goings-on in my kitten's life, it is rather improper to... Eavesdrop. So I implore you to help me resist the temptation of shuffling through your mind by putting those... _Thoughts_ at the back of your mind.' He cleared his throat again.

Harry's hand grew sweaty on the banister. 'Er – erm – yes, sir. A-absolutely.' He stumbled a little on the last step, wiping his hand shakily on his trousers.

As he reached the ground floor, a flurry of cream glided in from a wide doorway to the right and bulldozed Kai aside; Kai toppled to the floor in an impressive heap before straightening and clearing his throat.

'Harry!' said the cream-dressed figure – the ever-active Mrs Chang. 'You've been asleep for nearly a day! Come now, have a bit of afternoon tea.' She herded Harry through the doorway she'd come through and pulled him further into the room; a wide bright room, where the back wall arched out in a semi-circle, lined from the floor to the high ceilings in French windows, each draped in translucent white. To the left lay a set of snow white sofas and armchairs, and to the right a round, fairly large, deep mahogany table surrounded by matching chairs with snow white upholstery to match the sofas.

On one of the said sofas, lay the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

Cho felt her brows crease in slight frustration as she rubbed the charcoal against the parchment in her open leather folder. She leaned on her knees, tilting her head in hope of seeing a new way to sketch what she pictured in her head. As Cho slowly began to draw fluid strokes, the sound of her mother bullying and footsteps made her look up. She smiled as her boyfriend stared at her as if he'd never seen her before in his entire life.

'Hey,' she said softly, her smile made dreamy by the soft, angular light flowing in from the windows. 'I thought you'd follow soon. Is my dad being nosy again?'

'Now pumpkin,' said Kai, sounding almost hurt, 'I'm _never_ nosy. I'm simply wounded that you'd insinuate that I could ever possibly be – '

'Oh, do be quiet, Kai,' came the voice of Kirei Chang. She hurried toward Harry and urged him to sit at the round table, on which sat a teapot, and a tiered plate piled high with food; he sat, but he continued to look at Cho. 'Now Harry. We've got plenty here for tea, but we're able to fetch you something else if you like; bread and butter, maybe? Cake?' She waved her wand and the tea began to pour itself. 'Sugar, dear?'

'O-oh, er, no sugar, thank you Mrs Chang,' stumbled Harry, trying to divide his attention equally between her, and the wondrous creature drawing on the sofa.

'Did you want biscuits, Harry? Or something else? There's all your favourites – '

'I'll – er – just erm – I'll just have a slice of treacle tart, thanks Mrs Chang, it's all right.' Harry struggled to keep his attention in one place; on one side he had Cho – more beautiful than he'd possibly ever seen her – and he had her overbearing but well-meaning mother on the other. If he gave in to thorough temptation and ogled Cho with his tongue hanging out, Harry didn't like to think what her mother might think. If he put his attention to Mrs Chang, he – well, he'd simply miss out on the sheer pleasure of watching Cho.

'Very nice way of thinking there, Harry,' Kai's too-familiar voice chuckled. 'But I recommend you eat up. You may need your strength later.'

Harry stared at him, puzzled as Mrs Chang poured her husband a cup of tea.

Kai leaned down to meet Harry's eyes, and then said lowly, 'Your thoughts aren't the only ones that I can hear.' And he motioned to his daughter, who was looking at them, an I'm-thinking-of-something-I-probably-shouldn't-be-thinking-of-but-it's-too-hard-not-to smile curving her lips upward.

Abruptly, David walked in.

'Why's everyone smiling like that?'

* * *

After the sun had gone down an hour or so later, darkness falling over the estate like a blanket, Cho found Theo in the gallery, wandering past various paintings and sculptures of the Changs before them – David was keeping Harry occupied with an interrogation on the topic of Muggle hygiene.

'Since when were you ever fond of Great Uncle Xavier?' asked Cho, walking toward her cousin.

Theo, indeed standing by the bust sculpture of the heavily moustached Great Uncle Xavier, laughed deep in his chest, but not much. 'I'm not.'

Cho leaned on the wall by the painting of a particularly voluptuous lady in a sun-yellow bonnet. 'That may be true, but then can you tell me why you're wandering about the house like you've suddenly been dropped in a vat of self-pity and angst?'

'I don't pity myself!' snapped Theo, looking up at the high, oval ceiling like he was trying hard to say less than he wanted to. 'I'm just... Frustrated.'

Cho slid down the wall, sitting down on the cool, black and white tiled floor. 'I can most certainly see that.' She patted the floor beside her. 'Talk to me.'

Theo slumped beside her, his knees up, arms resting upon them with his hands clasped. 'It's... I'm going to sound like a prat...' He let his head fall, almost as if he felt ashamed somehow. But Theo felt his cousin's familiar touch on his arm.

'It isn't as if you haven't seen me out of myself,' said Cho, sidling close to him. 'Come on, try me.' She sensed Theo scoff inwardly.

'I – well, it's – it's so hard to explain...' Theo's head lifted, and his gaze wandered out of one of the tall windows on the wall opposite them. 'Your dad... Your dad acts like nothing ever happened – like I'm not supposed to be angry, like I've nothing to be angry _about..._ And-and _you_, you don't even disagree! She's this-this horrible vision of everything – and you're okay with it!' Theo let his head fall into his hands. 'I _know_ there's such a thing as forgiving and forgetting... And I _know_ that I'm technically related to her... _But it doesn't make me feel any different. _Your dad – and your dad is the closest thing I have to a father – is the most merciful man I know, but this is going too far. He can't just let them back in like they haven't done anything wrong. She doesn't even feel like my sister; I don't have any connection with her whatsoever. We don't have anything in common, except... You know. She's _not my sister._' He looked at his cousin. 'You're more of a sister than she could ever be to me.'

Cho didn't need to ask what he was talking about, but she smiled apologetically back. 'Maybe... Maybe you have to think about this a little differently.'

Theo frowned. 'How differently?'

Cho turned to fully face Theo. 'Okay, so your father– '

'He's not my father,' said Theo darkly. 'One measly year of pretending he gave two shits about me does not qualify him as my father.'

'Well,' said Cho, shrugging, 'aside from that, you kinda still are the "fruit of his loins", if you get me.'

'I said he wasn't my father – not that he wasn't my biological relative. Fathers don't go off shagging women other than your mother, and then leave because we didn't make them happy enough. The last thing he left me was a picture and a note, Cho. A bloody photograph and a dirty scrap of parchment...' He looked into Cho's eyes. 'Look at me and tell me that your dad would ever do that to you. Tell me that he would leave you, or that even he would ever want to. Your father would never do anything like that, because he _loves_ you, Cho. He _loves you._' Theo's throat tightened. 'You _know_ mine didn't.'

'You don't know that,' whispered Cho, desperate to see how he was wrong; even though everything he said wasn't. 'I don't know that.'

'Yes, we do,' said Theo, his words a harsh laugh. 'Would we be here if we knew otherwise?'

'Just because it's what we know,' said Cho softly, 'it doesn't mean it's true.' She could see him fighting back the tears; and she wanted to cry with him, but held herself together. Theo was her brother in every imaginable way, every single one, except for the slight parental difference. He was as good as, if not better, than any real brother she could have asked for – other than Dave, of course, but him aside. They had grown up together, fighting and laughing all the way. And Theo's father hadn't seen a moment of it.

'But oh, it is.' Theo swallowed hard, and sighed shakily. 'I don't see the point in letting them back in our lives; they haven't done anything that ever did us any good. It seems more like an act of charity than a reunion.'

'Don't be unkind, Theo,' said Cho. That last part was harsh, even for him. She couldn't blame him for the way he felt, and she didn't know whether or not she'd fully understand what he went through because of everything that had happened, but she never stopped trying.

'Doesn't mean it's not true,' murmured Theo. He felt Cho's hand on his arm, and he gripped it tightly, hoping there would be some comfort in it; she squeezed back.

Cho sighed, unsure how to continue. 'Like... Like I said, Theo...' She felt as though Theo's pain was suddenly her own; Cho gasped sharply; it was as if places inside her heart had begun to ache like they yearned to burst, and her whole body seemed to shake – the way it did when one's mental state was so far gone it was almost impossible to see a way out of the labyrinth of agony you and your world had created. She took a minute to collect herself, trying to push the feelings away. Was that how it felt to be alone, knowing that the one man who was supposed to love you through all your faults and mistakes, through all your choices and shortcomings, had abandoned you before you ever even had any? Before you even knew his name? Before you could do anything to make him _stay?_

'Hard, isn't it?' asked Theo, rubbing the hand he'd held tightly a moment before. He gazed at her remorsefully.

Cho breathed heavily for a moment. She closed her eyes, catching her breath. 'I know it hurts, and that you have every reason to hate your father...' Cho shook her head. 'But you've got to cut Rebekah some slack.'

'Here we go,' scoffed Theo, shaking his head. 'See? I told you that I knew you felt that way! But you don't get it – '

'I'm trying, Theo,' said Cho, hardening her resolve. 'But now you've got to try and get how she feels. It wasn't her fault that any of what happened actually happened. It's not as if she had any say – do you think she enjoys being alienated by the people who are supposed to love her?'

Theo was quiet, boring his gaze into the floor.

'She didn't ask for any of this, Theo. Rebekah didn't _want_ any of this. Just like _you._' Cho sighed, tilting her head at Theo. 'None of this was any of her fault. Try to think how hard it had to be for her; she _knows _what her parents did, and she can't say that she hates it. Because there's no one for her to turn to when she does; she has to deal with knowing what happened and the consequences of those things, knowing that none of it was her fault, and yet knowing she has to take all the impact of the repercussions.' Cho squeezed Theo's hand again. 'Can you try and imagine that for me? Just try and imagine what that feels like?'

Theo let out his breath in a huff. '...Yeah. Yeah, I guess...' He hung his head, eyes shut. And then he leaned his head against the wall, lifting his eyelids and sighing.

'Does that help?' asked Cho.

'...A little,' admitted Theo. 'I suppose I may have been a little unfair...'

'A little unfair?' laughed Cho, but then she saw Theo's expression and sobered. 'I can't tell you how to feel about your father, but I can tell you that you shouldn't blame Rebekah.'

* * *

As the sky glittered with stars, and after a cheerful feast for dinner, and the house of Chang grew still and sleepy, Harry and Cho meandered the halls and passages; as though they had all the time in the world.

'So...' said Harry, noticing Cho watch him thoughtfully, 'what – what's up with your... Cousin?' He pushed his glasses back. 'Why's she in Slytherin?'

'Rebekah?' said Cho, sighing. She shook her head. 'It's a bit weird...' She continued, revealing the story that presently, and had always, wrapped an icy hand around Theo's heart. And then Cho told Harry about the reconciliation that was planned – and how she didn't know how it would go down with her father and her estranged uncle, and how she hoped Theo would begin to let himself be a brother to someone he had never known. Unlikely, sure, but Cho hoped nevertheless.

'Oh,' said Harry, knowing something about not having a parent or two. But unlike Theo, his parents had been taken away; they had died fighting to stay. Harry began to wonder of the ache; what if his parents had left him _deliberately? _If they had left him, alone and vulnerable in the world? 'That's horrible.'

'Isn't it?' said Cho ponderingly, pressing her lips together. 'But there's another thing – Theo hates – and I mean _hates _Rebekah. Abhorrence and detestation don't even begin to describe what he feels for her and her parents now... I suppose we can't blame him, but we can't blame Rebekah either. Her parents, maybe to an extent, but certainly not her.'

'I don't know,' said Harry, trying to empathise. 'I can't imagine what it's like for Theo right now, though.'

'I don't know if I want to,' sighed Cho. 'He's off in his own world right now, so all I can do is watch and wait.'

Harry put an arm around her waist, pressing his lips to her temple. 'I'm sure you've done everything you could've.'

They walked further along, words no longer necessary, passing by countless doors and doorways, corridors and halls, simply holding each other, until they inevitably arrived at Harry's room.

'D'you erm...' said Harry slowly, reaching for the door handle, 'd'you want to er – come in?' He wouldn't say so, but God above, he wanted her to.

Cho smiled mischievously, like she knew something he didn't. 'Did you even need to ask?'

And then as Harry swung the door open, Cho pushed him inside; they fell to the floor with a gentle thud, the door shutting behind them.

Cho crawled atop Harry, straddling his waist and leaning on his chest, and then leaning down to kiss him.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, following Cho's lips upward. He felt her hands slide over his shoulders, up his neck to cup his jaw, and then down to his chest. Harry angled his face; Cho responded, deepening the kiss and winding her fingers in his hair. She let out a soft moan; pressing her body against his.

Harry groaned in his throat; the feel of her did that to him. His hands followed the long lines of her body to trace the top of her slacks, his fingers playfully sliding underneath them to feel the warm skin beneath. Cho was leaving a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses down his neck; Harry felt his whole body tingle as she worked her way to his collarbone. He took her hips in his hands as she pulled away; they looked at each other for a moment, then their lips met and clung.

'I should go,' whispered Cho against his mouth, moistening her lips. 'You should go to bed.' She straightened, still astride Harry's middle.

Harry followed her mouth, taking her lips again; she didn't resist, but after a moment, pushed weakly at his shoulders and put her fingers over his lips. 'Don't go,' murmured Harry against her fingers, kissing her fingertips. He let her trace his face with her hand, closing his eyes, savouring the stillness of the night and the warmth of her skin. And then she kissed him softly one more time.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Her words were a sweet breath against his closed eyes; Harry then felt her lips press gently on his forehead, her fingers brushing once more against his jaw before he sensed her get up. He opened his eyes in time to see her reach for the door.

Cho looked over her shoulder, and smiled at him. 'Good night, Harry,' she said, and then she opened the door and flitted through, the door closing behind her soundlessly.

'Good night.' Harry grinned despite himself, shaking his head, and then falling on his back on the floor.

God, she drove him mad.

* * *

The next morning, in his bed, Harry awoke once more pleasantly revitalised. Reaching for his glasses, he walked to the bathroom, a great, circular, polished room of marble, gold, and porcelain. There was another French door here – though white, and presently curtained (for obvious reasons, he supposed) – a gleaming white washbasin and a silver faucet. A black daybed sat by the wall opposite the door, and then adjacent to the door itself was a bathtub the size of several ordinary ones.

Harry blinked for a moment, before walking to the washbasin and realising that there were no knobs or handles that would turn the faucet on; no hot, no cold, no nothing. But what was there beside it was a brand new toothbrush in a crystal goblet, a white tube of Freud's Magical Toffeepaste, a bar of lilac-coloured soap, and a small pile of neatly folded face towels. He picked up the toothbrush, and lining it with the toothpaste (that tasted like toffee, but left a strong scent of minty freshness behind), he attempted to figure out how the tap worked.

As he reached to grope around it, the water began to run. It startled Harry momentarily, before he warily touched it, afraid it may be too hot or icy cold – but it was neither. It was at pleasant, just about perfect temperature for Harry, not too hot, and not too cold; just right.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Harry made his way downstairs, not quite sure to expect from Mrs Chang, though he was excited nonetheless.

He walked to the room he'd had afternoon tea in, and finding no one there, followed the sound of talking through the wide doorway behind the round table that had most certainly not been there yesterday.

Through it was a large, long hall, a large part of it taken up by an enormous, rectangular dining table, the end of which Harry was standing by. On the other end, however, right at the head of the table, was someone flicking through the morning paper.

'Good morning, lad!' said the voice of a cheery Mr Chang.

Jumping slightly, Harry whirled around – but no one was there.

'Up here, my boy!'

Following the voice, Harry realised that it was Mr Chang behind the enormous paper. 'O-oh. Good morning, sir.' Harry felt like an idiot.

'Come have some breakfast!' called Kai, finally folding the paper and putting it aside. He motioned to the empty seat on his right.

Harry nodded, noticing that Kai was still in banana-yellow pyjamas, a spotty purple night cap, and his navy dressing gown.

Well. Alrighty then.

When Harry (finally) made it to his seat, he saw that a place had already been set. Pulling his chair out, Mrs Chang came out of a door opposite him.

'Oh, good morning Harry,' she said, smiling brightly. Unlike her husband, Mrs Chang wasn't dressed in absurdly bright pyjamas. She had changed out of her sleepwear, opting for simple but well-tailored robes. 'Sleep well?'

Harry nodded, mustering a nervous smile. He was now beginning to eat breakfast (alone) with his girlfriend's parents. Lovely.

'Finished your coffee, dear?' she asked Kai curtly, taking away his cup before he replied.

'Well – _no_,' said Kai grumpily, making a petulant face. 'Hmph.' He suddenly turned to the doorway his wife had just exited through. 'Ah, breakfast at last.'

Because right then through the doorway floated several large salvers of thick slices of hot, buttered toast, eggs (in every way imaginable: scrambled, poached, shirred, boiled, and fried), fried mushrooms and spinach, kippers, sausages, smoked salmon, bacon, pancakes, toasted English muffins, and fried tomatoes, followed by little pots of marmalade, jam, and cream, and then came jugs of juice and milk, and fresh pots of tea and coffee.

Harry caught himself beginning to drool; he hadn't realised how hungry he was, even with the amorous feast from last night. He felt an eye twitch as he stared down the bacon platter that had cordially sat itself in front of him.

'Tuck in, Harry,' said Kai, forking four sausages at once and reaching for the coffee pot.

Harry couldn't help a grin, pulling the large platter of bacon toward him happily.

He had piled his plate high (much to the joy of Mrs Chang, who stacked it even higher), and was buttering a muffin when Cho walked in – like her father and Harry, still in pyjamas.

'Good morning, sweetheart!' said her father from the head of the table.

'Morning,' she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Cho made her way to the seat beside Harry and kissed his cheek before sitting down. 'Hm. Mum been force-feeding you, has she?' She eyed the mountain on her boyfriend's plate.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of muffin, but shook his head, smiling. 'No, no, this was all me. Except for the kippers and the tomatoes and the poached eggs and the pancakes; that's your mum there.' He suddenly noticed that there was now a place setting where Cho sat. He also noticed the way sleep still lingered adorably in her eyes and her smile, and the way the strap of her top was sliding down her shoulder made him want to put it back up with his teeth.

Cho picked up her fork and reached for the plate of eggs with the other hand. 'How'd you sleep?' Having evidently decided on scrambled, she reached for the plate of mushrooms and spinach, and then the smoked salmon.

'Great, actually,' said Harry, grinning. The sound of footsteps made him look to the doorway again, only this time walking through was Theo.

Theo, only wearing pyjama pants and an open dressing gown exposing his top half, strode to a seat opposite Harry. 'Morning everybody,' he said, uncaring of his slightly undressed state. The sight of Theo's apparent physical prowess sparked a bit of intimidation in Harry, however.

How the hell would _you_ feel if your girlfriend's cousin was a perfectly sculpted Adonis and you knew you were a bit of a scrawny bugger?

Evidently everybody in the Chang family found it fairly normal to wander in their sleepwear, regardless of whether it was only one garment. Harry found this both amusing and quite pleasant; the Changs were not particularly fussed about decorum and correctness in their own home, opting to be comfortable in their own skin, and pulling out the niceties only when necessary. Here, in the Chang domain, it was perfectly normal to go about your daily activity in nothing but your pyjamas. Except in Theo's case, where Harry felt a little bit de-masculinised.

Then, another, smaller figure emerged from the doorway.

'What's for breakfast?' mumbled a bleary-eyed David. He trotted sluggishly to the seat beside Theo and plopped himself down.

'Troll bogies,' said Theo brightly, offering him a pot of lemon marmalade vaguely resembling the goo, only better smelling, tasting, and looking. 'Freshly collected, just for you.'

'You're _sooo_ funny,' said David dryly, and he stuck out his tongue at his cousin. 'I don't know what women see in you, honestly.'

'Yeah, see,' said Cho, as if pointing out something, waving her fork and shaking her head, 'I don't either. I don't think anyone does, as a matter of fact. Oh, pass the toast, would you?'

'What do women see in me?' repeated Theo, incredulous that someone would dare question his masculine competency. 'Are you joking? Cho, dear cousin, do admit it; if you weren't related to me – you would be attracted to me. Come on, say it now. Butter's in that dish there.' He tut-tutted his bacon at her.

Cho made a face. 'You're disgusting.' She made a sky-scraper of toast on her plate, stabbed two sausages, made a mound of bacon and tomato, and shook her head. 'Oh, wait, maybe you _would _start to grow on me...'

Theo smiled triumphantly.

Cho thought for a moment. '...Like the way a fungus would, maybe...'

David snorted his milk and coughed, trying to breathe and laugh.

Theo rolled his eyes. 'Well, _Harry_ knows what I mean, don't you?' He looked at the bespectacled boy opposite him. 'You get the animal magnetism thing, right? You've got loads of girls after you; my cousin no exception.' He gulped his orange juice.

'Oh _shut up_,' said Cho, glaring at Theo who had a look on his face that said _"Well,_ _suck that."_ 'Leave Harry alone.' She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Harry, busy chewing and trying not to laugh at hilarity of the conversation, went red as a tomato.

'Aw, come on Harry,' said Theo, 'Back me up here! We're the only two decently eligible men in this whole place! WE MUST BAND TOGETHER!' Theo by then was on his feet, waving a fist about like a protester.

'**THEODORE CHANG!' **boomed Mrs Chang as she floated in from the next room. '**SIT**_** DOWN!!!' **_She glided past, swatting her nephew's head with the Prophet; said nephew whimpered and cowered in his seat.

Harry, of all times, found his voice. 'Actually,' said Harry gingerly, 'you're the only eligible one here, mate.' He said this in mind of the beautiful, glowering girl beside him.

'Thank _you!' _said Cho tartly, scowling at Theo. 'Unlike _you_, Don Sexcapades of Boudoirville, _Harry_ actually believes in certain types of monogamy.' She bit into her toast haughtily, before her mother zoomed by and kissed the top of her head.

'Haha,' said David, smiling and cutting a sausage into pieces, 'Don Sexcapades of Boudoirvil – '

'David, I will not tolerate that language at the table,' said Mrs Chang, raising a brow and pouring herself a cup of tea.

'But – '

'Don Sexcapades of Boudoirville?' asked Mrs Chang. She shook her head. 'Wherever do you come up with such rubbish?'

'But I didn't – '

'Mum,' interrupted Cho, putting down her fork as if ready to make an announcement, 'Don Sexcapades of Boudoirville is Theo's alias when he's off seducing society's debutantes.'

'It is _NOT!'_

'Theo,' said Harry, as if understanding the embarrassment, 'At least you haven't been called a drama queen with a broom lodged up your rear end.'

'...Well – no, I haven't.' Theo thought for a moment, before he brightened significantly. 'That's a lot worse, at least.'

'It should be. Cho called me one.'

Theo beamed. 'Well, that makes me feel so much better about myself! You leave nothing to the imagination, do you, dear cousin?'

'Some people _have_ no imagination,' said Cho non-chalantly. 'I just like to compensate for that unfortunate portion of the population.'

'Oh, you mean like you?'

'No, I mean like the majority of the girls you've slept with.'

'Well,' said Theo casually, 'I think they've been _very _imaginative during – '

'Your sexcapades?' finished Harry.

'Yes. Wait–_**NO**__!'_

The conversation went on, Harry greatly surprised at how well he could talk to them; the conversation taking them from who they were supporting in the League, to Cho's apparent kitchen prowess, and to the recent cow that had made its way to the moon and back.

Really, it did.

But breakfast eventually ended, Harry unable to do anything but sit back in his chair and accept that breakfast had hardly ever been such a wonderful occasion – at least not at the Dursley's. And it was when Harry sighed, fully awake, and pleasantly content with his stomach, Kai Chang cleared his throat.

'I have some news,' said Kai, sipping his coffee slowly. 'Regarding our Christmas visitors.'

Even after such a breakfast, Harry didn't know whether he could be any brighter.

'The Weasleys will be here next Thursday afternoon,' continued Kai (Harry beamed), '_But... _The rest of the Order will most unfortunately not be joining us.'

Cho asked the question that burst from Harry's head. 'Why not?'

Harry meanwhile, felt his heart sink just a little. He was eager for this Christmas to be shared with all his loved ones (minus one), and was now a little dejected.

'According to Moody, it'd be best this way.' Kai cast his eyes downward. 'I won't divulge the elaborate details, but I will say that they are busy as it is...' He rubbed his chin, as if deciding how to say the next thing. 'However, as you three – plus you, Harry, dear boy – may have already guessed, there will be another family joining us this Christmas.'

David's eyes widened as he shared a look with Cho, and then Cho looked to Harry, who mouthed, 'Rebekah?' Cho nodded.

'Quite right Harry, quite right...' Kai sighed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 'Your Uncle Jiro and his... _Family_,' Kai glanced at Theo, who was silent, 'Will be coming.' He glanced around the table this time, and up at his wife, looming beside him and stirring her tea, her eyes telling him to get on with it. '..._Today.'_ Everyone's gaze shot to Theo, expecting a yell, or a shout, or a death-glare that would incinerate the very furniture, at least.

But Theo simply sat there, his elbow on the table, his head resting on his fingertips, staring back at them.

'Well?' prodded Cho.

Harry had to admit, he was kind of curious.

Theo looked to the polished table for a moment, his fingers very tense, and then shrugged and mumbled something.

'What was that, son?' asked Kai, fingers crossed that it wasn't a curse or something.

Theo pressed his lips together, like it was painful for him to speak and was deciding whether or not to. He kept his eyes on the table, tension evident in his form, but almost as if he was trying to rid himself of it. 'Fine,' he said tersely. 'Fine.'

'Fine?' repeated Cho, blinking.

Theo nodded vaguely, shrugging. 'Yeah...' he said quietly. 'Fine.'

There were shared looks of amazement and shock sent around the table, including from Harry.

'Fine?' asked David. 'Just... Fine? No "I'm-Mister-Angry-Now-Rah-Rah-Rah"? No "I-hate-the-world-and-everything-in-it-including-you"? No –'

'N-...' Theo huffed out a breath and seemed to gather himself. '_No,' _he said snappily. 'No.'

'So,' said Kai, 'Fine, and "No-I'm-alright"?'

Theo shut his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. 'Ye–'

'SPLENDID!' shouted Kai, beaming (his wife jumping a foot in the air, and the other four nearly falling off their seats) and getting up from his seat. 'Because they're already at the door!' Mrs Chang hurried out of the dining room.

Kai clapped his hands together, and that was when the other four heard Mrs Chang answering the door and the muffled, but audible conversation coming from there.

'Oh, good-... Good morning, Jiro... And this is? Oh, Therese, how do you do?'

'...It has been a while, Kirei. Is my brother avoiding me?' came a throaty, male voice.

'Oh, no, of course not – actually, they're just in the dining room having a spot of breakfast. Have you eaten?'

'Well – we haven't had a good meal since we left home,' said a distinctly female voice that wasn't Kirei's. 'We couldn't stop for breakfast because – well – anyway... Rebekah hasn't had anything since we left last night.'

Harry shared a look with Cho – not even the Weasleys were so poor to not have a snack on a long journey, let alone a decent meal.

'Haven't had a – well, my my!' cried Kirei clearly. 'Come right through, there's plenty for an army as it is!'

'Yes, and we haven't a fireplace...' said the male voice, as they grew louder; and evidently closer. 'And Tess is a little afraid of the whole Floo concept...'

Harry suddenly remembered; Rebekah's mother was a Muggle. He also realised that Rebekah hadn't said a word so far.

'Well, Rebekah, how old are you?' said Kirei.

'Si-sixteen, ma'am.'

'Now where's all this "ma'am" business coming from?' demanded Kirei laughingly. 'Aunt, please, Rebekah. It's much more appropriate. No need for nervousness, don't be shy.'

And then four people appeared in the doorway; one being Kirei, the other three obviously being the other Changs. The man was lean, almost wiry, carrying himself with a dignity of sorts, with an angular face, prominent cheekbones, and a thin mouth. He had supple, limber hands, and thinning hair topped his head. Dressed in simple, faded black robes which Harry could tell must have once been very luxurious, he was staring very hard, if not pleadingly, at the handsome boy who would not meet his gaze. Instead, Theo leaned on the table as always, but kept his eyes away from his father's. The woman, rather average looking in comparison to the fallen-from-grace air her partner seemed to radiate, with a round face, though a pretty, if not nervous, smile.

Rebekah, on the other hand, seemed at her most uncomfortable. She stood in front of her parents, looking like she felt as out of place as a bonfire in an ice-cream parlour. She looked to Cho; Harry saw her smile comfortingly. And then Rebekah's gaze fell on him, and he very well noted the look of surprise on her face. No, they couldn't have been in Slytherin. They weren't anything like the Malfoys or the Broghtons.

'Jiro.'

Harry's head, as well as everyone else's, turned to Kai who was now standing, his face in an unreadable manner.

'Kai,' said the other man, obviously Jiro, nodding as if he were accepting a punishment.

And then Harry saw the similarities between the two men, easily saw how they were related. There were many parallels, as well as differences. Both held themselves with dignity, as was expected, and both had the same deep, dark eyes that felt as if they could see right to one's soul. Jiro had a thin figure, the kind you would see on a man that seemed capable enough but you felt would undermine you at any moment, whilst Kai's figure alone demanded venerability and respect. It was strange to compare the two, thought Harry.

'Have some breakfast,' said Cho finally to Rebekah, motioning to the suddenly-set place beside her. She smiled encouragingly.

Rebekah looked as if she was wondering if Cho was actually talking to her. She looked down at her clothes, worn but suitable, and then she looked around at the rest of the Chang clan. Pyjamas had never looked so exclusive.

'Well, are you going to sit, or not?' asked Theo dryly.

The attention turned to the attractive boy. Kai, for once, wasn't sure whether to reprimand him, or to consider the fact that this was Theo trying very, _very_ hard to be nice.

A dry (as burnt, day-old toast) sense of humour was a start.

Jiro, however, looked to be in earnest; as if he was torn and hurt inside, but was trying to keep a brave face. He moved slowly towards the seat next to David, but by the time he'd pulled up the chair, Theo stood up, the near presence of his own father far too much to bear.

'_I can't do this,'_ he ground out, his eyes closed, his fingers rubbing his temples like he had a headache. He opened his eyes and nodded to Kai. 'Forgive my brusqueness.' He shook his head, picking up his plate and his goblet, sighing. He looked at Rebekah; actually straight up looked at her. 'I'm sorry, but I can't.' He stepped away from the table. 'Maybe later,' he said as he walked through the door. 'Maybe.'

He didn't so much as spare a glance at his father.

Jiro's eyes met Kai's. Unspeakable hurt burned in his eyes. 'Do you mind if I...?'

Kai waved a hand. 'Be my guest.' He sighed. 'But take heed of my warning: he will not speak to you like a son. Nor he will speak to you like an enemy.' Kai stretched a hand, like he was trying to release some sort of pent-up tension. 'He will speak as if you were a stranger.' And Kai knew that more than hatred, more than betrayal, indifference was the most painful of all. It was one thing to despise your father, but not knowing them and wanting nothing to do with them was something else altogether.

Jiro nodded slowly. '...I... I see.' But he followed Theo nonetheless.

'God help us,' murmured Kai. 'God help us.'

* * *

Jiro trailed behind his son wordlessly, unsure what to say, what else to do, not even knowing if Theo was aware he was being followed. When they reached what looked to be a small library, with scarlet carpets, rich brown furniture, and walls lined with books, lit only by a few lamps, Theo put his plate and goblet down on a side table and whipped around.

'Are you looking for the toilet or are you just being a nuisance?'

_Ouch._

Jiro swallowed. His big brother's words had always been right, even as children. Even now. Pain gripped his heart. 'I was... Hoping we could talk.' Jiro's breath caught in his throat as he fully observed his son. He was strong, physically, his genetic make-up built for endurance and battle, the latter not really necessary nowadays. His face was handsome, more so than Jiro had ever been, with slightly hollow cheeks, his jaw seeming to be carved out of marble the way it clenched. He looked very much like his mother; Theo's eyes were like his own, but in them, and in the way he carried himself, there were things that seemed foreign, but almost uncannily familiar. There was distinction, a sense of pride in his being, a dignified satisfaction with himself, as well as calmness, a poised discipline so intricately lacing itself within Theo. And there was only two places Jiro had ever seen the same qualities.

His father and his brother.

Kai's children may have inherited the qualities, Jiro did not know, but there was a combination of traits that had never bothered to appear in his own self, giving rise to the wonder at how Theo managed to be so fortunate. Jiro almost laughed, but stopped himself at the sight of his son, his flesh and blood, staring at him like he was so different, so very alien. Of course, being raised by his perfect older brother may have contributed to the fact. Being fathered by him. Being loved by him.

'Talk?' said Theo lowly. 'You want to talk?'

Jiro drew a breath. 'Yes.'

Theo scoffed inwardly, the action no more than a sound, folding his arms and tilting his head. 'What could we possibly have to talk about?' He raised a brow, as if belittling the very man who helped cause his existence. 'Hm? Tell me.'

Jiro's mouth went dry as he tried to find the words. 'You are...' He looked at the floor, and then back into Theo's eyes – cold, almost mocking. 'You are my son.'

'Perhaps.' Theo reached for his goblet. 'But you aren't my father.'

Jiro was sure he felt his heart break. 'Do you believe that?' he said softly, wanting Theo to speak without the bitterness, knowing full well that he might never.

'Can you deny it?'

Jiro sighed, running fingers through his hair – thin, and lifeless, unlike Theo's. 'I can see you got your tongue from your uncle and your mother,' he said, helplessly.

'Don't you _dare_ talk about them,' growled Theo, his face suddenly etched with a fierceness that again, Jiro had never possessed. 'Don't you _dare.'_

'Where is your mother?' asked Jiro, unable to help himself. He was sure Theo would pull out a wand any moment, and if the conversation had been any indication, he had probably inherited someone else's skill too.

Theo clenched his jaw. 'Stick to your business, old man.'

'Where?' insisted Jiro.

Theo's jaw locked. He thought the man before him looked no better than an aging warlock past his prime, if he'd had any, desperate and pathetic. Theo turned away and murmured to himself.

'Paris?' repeated Jiro, having ridiculously good hearing, if not anything else. 'She's in Paris?'

'_Yes, she's in bloody Paris!' _barked Theo, his eyes flaring something dangerous, his breathing laboured.

'Well – what's she doing in Paris?' asked Jiro, slightly happy they were getting somewhere other than loops of bitterness. 'Why is she in Paris?'

'_Because,'_ growled Theo, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white, 'she _lives _there.'

It dawned on Jiro like icy water slowly trickling down his neck, to the full-blown realisation like it suddenly being poured completely over his head. He whispered something before, 'Wha- you mean – she _left you?!'_

'You mean like you did?' said Theo, coldly. If anyone had bothered to listen carefully enough, they might have heard the break in his voice that gave away his weakness. 'No. Mother lives in Paris, but she sends me letters and things as often as her heart beats. She comes here, sometimes, too,' said Theo, quite simply. 'But we're all agreed that she's happier there now.' Theo narrowed his eyes. 'Happier than she ever was with you.'

'I cannot blame you,' said Jiro, his voice in strains as if he struggled to say the words, 'for being unkind.' He stepped closer. 'But if I had known your mother left you-'

'_She didn't leave me!'_ snarled Theo. 'She left your memory, and your home, full of your rubbish and belongings.' He composed himself as quickly as he'd snapped. 'Mother deserves to be happy.' And then he said icily, 'But according to you, I don't.'

'Theo,' whispered Jiro, reaching out with a hand, 'If you would let me explain-'

'Why you left?' spat Theo. 'Explain why you left a one year old boy fatherless, and why you left my mother heartbroken? And when I learned the truth, why I had to spend every day, _every moment_, wondering why I wasn't good enough for you, why I had to cry myself to sleep at night because the one man who was supposed to care for me, who was supposed to always be there, who was meant to love me as a son, the _one goddamned man who was supposed to be my father – ' _Theo stopped, now pointing a finger at Jiro, nothing but anger, hatred and revulsion flashing in his eyes.

'I hate you,' he said, barely a whisper. 'I _hate you_.'

* * *

'So, Rebekah,' said Kai, cheerily waving pancake on his fork about the place (David ducking for cover), 'do you play Quidditch at all?' He popped the morsel into his mouth. 'Do you fly?'

Rebekah, trying to imitate Cho's dainty movements whilst stuffing her face, blinked. 'Er... Well, I've never really been good at flying, and I like watching Quidditch, but I don't really watch any matches because-... Yeah.'

'Well, why didn't you say so?' asked Cho, grinning. 'We've got seats to every match in the League! But we usually can't go because of school and everything, so Dad gives them away. There's a match in the Easter holidays, if you want to come.'

'Puddlemere and Holyhead,' piped David, his eyes bright. 'Dad's got his money on the Harpies, but _I'm_ going for Puddlemere.'

'Interested?' asked Cho.

Rebekah managed a yes amidst her stammering.

'Wonderful!' cheered Kai. He eyed Rebekah carefully. 'Spend much time on a broom much, Rebekah?'

'Well – like I said, I'm not that great a flyer, so... No.'

'Do you like flying?' asked David.

'Yeah,' said Rebekah as Mrs Chang slid about five fried eggs onto her plate along with a building of toast, 'But I'm still horrible.'

'Davey likes flying,' whispered Cho, 'but Mum's afraid he'll crack his head open playing Quidditch, so he likes to _watch_ Quidditch _on _a broom, but he's not fond of playing...'

'He can hear you, I think,' added Harry quietly, nodding his head at David who was sulking.

Cho straightened and cleared her throat. 'Pass the juice, would you Dave?' She smiled innocently at him.

Dave narrowed his eyes at her, but all eyes abruptly went to the door at the sound of footsteps, where the thin shape of Jiro appeared. He was pallid, his face as though he'd seen a crime beyond words, or an evil that had no description.

'Let us...' began Kai, meeting his brother's eyes and understanding the nature of what had happened, 'Let's retire to the drawing room for a moment, shall we?'

Kirei led the other family to the drawing room while Kai, Cho, David, and Harry left temporarily to change into something more appropriate; the drawing room was an airy, comfortable room, sunken into the floor with steps, with sun warming and lighting it through the tall windows. The walls were a fair, washed rose colour, the furniture the colour of thick cream and pale cerise. The dark colours in the room were the mahogany pieces such as the lamps and the coffee tables. The furniture was central to a coffee table and a snow-white fireplace, upon the mantelpiece a large, perfectly clear crystal egg. Hanging above was a family portrait; in it, Cho had her arms about David, leaning down and putting her head beside his as they faced the painter, laughing; Kai was naughtily pecking his wife's cheek, who was too, smiling. Theo had his arm around Cho's shoulders; another hand on David's, grinning as though he had never been sad a day in his life.

Rebekah stared and tried to look at everything in the room at once; everything in the room was worth looking at. Kirei ushered her to sit; Rebekah plopped down in one of the lounges between her parents, her mouth slightly ajar as she took in every perfect, elaborate detail of the room, from the carved mantel to the high ceiling, the sunlight sparkling in some of the crystal-like decor to the family portrait. She noticed her brother's smile, and the way that she had never seen it like that before; Rebekah felt as if he was almost smiling at _her_. Would he ever? _Could _he ever?

'Well, well,' said Kai, rubbing his hands together as he strode in, 'I didn't get a chance to greet you in the hall, did I?' He was looking directly at Jiro, and dressed in royal-blue robes that seemed like they had just been tailored that day, he was almost a doppelganger to his brother. Kai extended a hand like it was a truce.

Jiro stood, and for the first time in years, fully took in the sight of his older brother; he saw that Kai could not have turned out any more the way anyone expected, their father included. He had a proud figure, and a presence that commanded even the most volatile of atmospheres. But his smile was genuine, and his eyes warm, so it was all Jiro could do to take his brother's hand and hug him like a starving man hugged a cook. Or a house elf.

'What'd we miss?' asked Cho as she stepped in, Harry and David close behind her. She stood politely by the steps, a sheepish smile on her face. She had changed into a pallid grey dress, her hair still out. The boys behind her were both wearing jeans; Harry had decided on a buttoned shirt and a loose tie that Cho had bought him. Well, technically speaking, Cho had picked the outfit; she had paired the pinstriped button-up with the grey tie (that matched her dress), finishing off with the fitting black jeans and leather shoes. He was also wearing a black shirt beneath, just visible at the V of his chest, and his sleeves were rolled up a little up his forearms.

By God, she was good.

David, on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue jumper, his collar and cuffs visible, wearing white jeans. Evidently he too had run to Cho's room with a bundle of clothes (he had met Harry on the way).

Rebekah discerned what they were all wearing, and more than ever wished she was wearing something else. All she had was cargos, a shirt, and a jacket. They looked like models. If Theo was here, Rebekah was sure he'd look like he had stepped right out of a magazine cover. Or maybe the catwalk.

'It's been a long time,' said Kai, patting his brother's back. They had skipped the formalities and introductions earlier. 'Far too long.'

'Nearly 17 years too long,' said Jiro, smiling.

Kai pulled away, turning like he was introducing the other three. 'My daughter, your niece, Cho.' Well, maybe one at a time.

Jiro met his niece's eyes – they were Kai's. He saw with a smile that she had inherited her fair share (and perhaps many others') of good-looks. 'Well – it's been a long time, hasn't it?' Jiro almost felt nervous. 'Last time I saw you, you were still at your father's knee.'

Cho considered her uncle. Compared to the pictures she'd seen, locked away in the attics somewhere, he looked aged, as if he'd been through fifty years in the span of the seventeen she hadn't seen him in. She didn't know if she was quite the adoring niece just yet, so she took the hand that he offered, shaking it.

'And my youngest, David.'

'Another one?' asked Jiro, genuinely surprised. 'I didn't know you had a son, Kai!' He didn't know that there had been a second child at all. 'Hullo, David.'

David gulped, staying right by his sister where he was totally safe. 'H-hello.'

'He's a little shy,' said Cho, seeing the look on her uncle's face. 'Well, a little is a big understatement.'

Jiro laughed. 'I can see where she gets her humour from, hm?' He looked at Kai. 'Shame I didn't get to see either of them grow up.' There was so much he'd missed – what else didn't he know? He then saw the other boy that he had not noticed earlier. This one was definitely not Kai's own, though very good-looking. He was fairly tall, a tad on the skinny side though somewhat strapping, with unkempt jet-black hair and spectacles. But what was that on his forehead –

Seeing Jiro's face, Kai said, 'This is Harry Potter. He's staying over for Christmas.' Jiro's eyes widened, and Kai added quickly, 'He's Cho's boyfriend.'

'Harry- Harry _Potter_ , did you say?' Jiro couldn't help a breath of surprise. 'W-well then, isn't that something?' This was _the Harry Potter?_ Jiro was speechless.

'H-how d'you do, sir?' Harry extended a hand in greeting. He wasn't sure whether he liked this one or not.

Theo glided through the Quidditch pitch in the north-eastern quadrant of the estate, unconcerned with the snow falling around him and the cold air, clutching a practice-Quaffle; it was the same as any other Quaffle, save for the fact that after being thrown and successfully scoring (or not) it zoomed obediently back to the thrower.

The hoop on the left was Jiro's wife – 50 points; Theo sped toward it and scored with a smooth, clean – though forceful – shot. The one on the right was Jiro himself – 150 points; he rounded about the goal area, flew upwards and then dived nearly vertical towards the ground, right before catching the Quaffle that found its way back to him and almost immediately launching it at the hoop; he pulled up in time to see the red ball fly through the right hoop. Now, the middle and highest hoop was supposedly Rebekah; but unlike its left and right counterparts, it had remained untouched. No matter how Theo tried, from every angle, position, and every technique he threw the Quaffle with, he was yet to score inside that hoop.

Theo growled inwardly, gripping the newly-returned Quaffle tightly in his hands. He flew back a fair way, about halfway down the pitch, before pressing himself to his broom handle and tearing down the pitch, so fast that the wind whipped his face like a gale and that he almost felt weightless, like he had lost his body along the way. He bulleted toward the hoops, honing in –

He missed.

* * *

The day passed well enough – if not for the awkward, very tense moments when Theo came into contact with his estranged father and his family; they spotted him occasionally, whilst being shown around the house, and when walking around. Each time he froze, for a fraction of a moment, before continuing as if they weren't there.

Harry, however, had quite taken to wandering aimlessly about the great house, thrilled that Kai actually encouraged him, though with a warning: 'Whatever you see, whatever you find,' – Kai winked – 'Keep it within your allies, hm?'

So, Harry found himself walking down a staircase that he hadn't seen before, evidently leading to a lower floor. The steps led to an empty passageway, mutedly-lit by what looked to be balls of soft light hanging by black links on the walls, and to Harry's great surprise, the floor was the same marble, and the walls remained the intricate, carved creations they had been upstairs; Harry had expected the house to grow a little less grand, especially in what seemed to be something of an abandoned corridor, perhaps growing to look a little aged, more like an old castle. Looking around, Harry realised it was somewhat colder down here, and felt as though no one had come through this way in a very long time, but the place was spotless; there was not a trace of dust or age. The air resonated with emptiness, but held a strange force that told Harry there was more to be found. Somehow wanting to leave there and then, but also needing to go further, Harry raised his wand and whispered, _'Lumos.'_

There was no particular direction that looked more fruitful than the other, so Harry took a left and ambled down the passageway. He passed countless doors, each one looking as alike as the last, each beckoning Harry to them with an invisible claw of eerie yearning, almost calling to him; Harry bravely resisted, until he reached a peculiar looking door that did not resurge his previous temptation to open it at all. It was jet-black, with no handle or knob, and had two larger balls of light at either side. The fact that Harry felt very much himself and did not feel creepy longings to know what was behind it fuelled a new desire to find out anyway. But far too wary to simply touch the door, Harry hesitated, before the door suddenly dissolved before him, and all he could see was darkness. He shone his wand into it, but even that showed nothing. Harry took a step back, before he felt long, cold fingers wrap around his body and yank him into the endless darkness.

For a fraction of a moment, Harry sensed his own fear, knew his own panic making his heartbeat pound like a quickening drum, felt the terror of the unknown tear through his veins and body, before finding himself standing in a dusty old room, whose walls were empty of decoration, but covered to the ceiling in musty chests and boxes. The room was lit by a single window, high on the wall near the ceiling, and the floor creaked beneath his feet; the sunlight made the tiny particles of dust in the air glimmer. Harry felt oddly safe in this room, at least in comparison to the sinister fascination back in the passageway. The room around him echoed distant memories, though what caught Harry's eye most was a tall object obscured from his view by a silvery sheet that reminded Harry of Veela hair. At that moment, the sheet slithered down to reveal a large mirror. Harry felt a knot of nostalgia slide through him.

_The Mirror of Erised._

Harry nearly dropped his wand; unable to help himself, he stepped forward and indeed confirmed it was the same mirror he had stumbled upon five years ago. He wondered, if he looked into it, would his deepest, most utmost desire be the same? Of course, he thought. His parents were the thing he wanted most in the world, incapable to compare with anything. But when Harry looked into the mirror, his parents were not the only thing he now saw.

There, in the reflection, he saw Sirius, standing by his father and laughing. What he would have given for one, happy, _free _summer with him... But then Harry saw something that he definitely did not expect – but God forbid should have definitely seen coming; Cho's arms wrapped around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. She caught his gaze in the mirror, and smiling, wiggled her fingers at him.

Harry, agog and speechless, reached to where Cho's arm was crossed on his middle. Feeling nothing but the fabric of his jumper, he looked in the mirror again and saw himself stroking her arm. He saw his mother smile happily, and his father grinning, Sirius winking. But what was that thing there –

'Having fun?'

Slapped out of his stupor, Harry spun around so fast he nearly toppled over. He was met with the sight of Theo, leaning on a wall, arms folded, a foot bent on the wall, an expression of mild curiosity settled on his face. Theo tilted his head.

'Care to tell?' asked Theo airily, raising an eyebrow.

Harry had a hunch Theo was aware of the mirror's power. Palms sweaty, he swallowed thickly, though quite unsure why. 'Oh – er... I just – I – erm...' It was one thing to let on what he saw of his parents, but of Sirius? Of Cho?

'No worries, I'll guess.' Theo straightened and walked to stand beside Harry, staring at the mirror. He gazed thoughtfully at the tall, imposing object, and sighed resignedly. 'Or perhaps you'd prefer I wouldn't?'

Harry saw a gleam in Theo's eyes that was not at all malicious, but instead... Something he felt was familiar in himself... 'What?' Harry asked. 'What do you think I see?'

Theo smiled ruefully. 'Your parents.'

It was something between a slap in the face, and a comforting pat on the shoulder. It felt somehow absurd that Theo be so blatant, almost tactless, but it made Harry feel as though there was someone who knew exactly, _exactly_ how he did. He wasn't sure how he could react; it may have been a lucky guess, but then again... 'What do you see?' asked Harry without thinking.

Theo let a chuckle rumble in his chest, but turned to the mirror again. He looked carefully, his eyes squinting a little bit. 'Quite a few things, actually.' He turned to Harry and smiled simply. 'I won't bore you with my fantasies.'

But Harry was curious. 'What do you see?'

Theo chuckled again. 'She told me you were a stubborn one,' he said, shaking his head and looking to the mirror once more. 'I see my mother.' He kept his gaze on the mirror, his hands beginning to shake. 'I see – I see...' Theo cleared his throat. 'Someone else,' he said, turning to Harry and tapping the side of his nose and grinning. 'But I can't tell you that one.'

The sound of door opening made Harry stop what he was about to say; they turned and standing in the doorway was Cho.

'Oh,' she said, stepping in and shutting the door quietly behind her. 'I see you found the Mirror quite well.' It was directed at Harry. She stood on his other side, and for a moment, Harry stared at their reflection. But then Cho saw on the edge of the mirror her cousin, smiling, with his sister beside him. She saw David, her parents, all perfectly happy. She saw herself, an uncanny –

'And what,' came the voice of Theo, 'do you see?'

'You getting beaten down by all the women you've ever had,' said Cho suddenly, taking Harry's hand and heading for the door.

'Oh, it is _not,'_ drawled Theo, following them. 'Come _ooon_, whaddidya see?'

Harry was too lost in his thoughts to say anything. What did Cho _see?_ And, more importantly, did she see _him?_

* * *

'So,' began Harry casually a little while later, after pulling managing to pull his mouth away as they lazed together on a window seat watching the snow fall (inexplicably sharing the same pair of lips like so many times before), 'What'd you see in the mirror?'

Cho adjusted in his arms and raised a brow. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' she purred, leaning up and kissing him again, winding her arms about his neck.

But Harry, urged on by a need to know, once again pulled away, though very amazed at how he could possibly do so fully aware of the fact that Cho, who kissed quite unlike anyone else (not that he ever had anyone else), was offering the full pleasure of her mouth. 'But really,' he said, blinking at her behind his glasses, 'what did you see?'

'You mean,' she said slowly, tilting her head, '_who_ did I see?'

Harry gaped at her.

_How the hell did she know?_

'Don't you worry about that,' said Cho, brushing back his hair with her hand. 'You make me happy as it is.'

'But – but _what did you see_ – '

'Harry!' rang the all-too-familiar Mrs Chang. 'Harry?!? HARRY, THE WEASLEY'S ARE HERE!! CHO?!?! HELLO?!?'

'Oi!' called Ron from the ground floor in the entrance hall, looking up at Harry, who was jumping down the stairs two at a time. 'Enjoying yourself, obviously?'

Harry hit the marble of the floor with a pleasant thud. 'Yeah, that's right.' He grinned at his best friend, and then spotted another one behind him. 'Hermione!'

'Hi Harry,' she said, smiling. 'We just came by carriage.'

Harry frowned. 'But I thought you were coming by Floo.'

Mrs Weasley rushed forward to kiss his cheeks. 'Oh, see dear, our we were in short supply of Floo Powder,' she explained, 'but Ka- Mr. Chang was kind enough to send a carriage to fetch us!'

'No, no,' said Kai, entering from a doorway, shutting a book he'd evidently been flicking through and smiling like an old friend, 'No trouble at all, Molly. No trouble at all.' He spotted Mr. Weasley, just stepping through the door behind Fred and George. 'Ah, Arthur! Did you happen to get the Muggle faucet I sent you?'

Mr. Weasley beamed. 'Oh – yes, it was _fascinatingly _shaped! Who'd of thought the Muggles could be so –'

' – Inventive? _Exactly_ what I thought!' exclaimed Kai. He glanced at his wrist. 'Goodness! Lunchtime already? Come along everyone, I'm sure we're all starving ourselves!' He led the way to the dining room ('Oh, Kai, this is _lovely!'_)

'Ahhh, food,' said Ron admiringly, 'I like this guy.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's scar suddenly bristled; he frowned and turned up to the staircase at what sounded like the abrupt sound of footsteps, but saw no one. Shaking his head and rubbing his scar with a finger, he jogged after the Weasleys. His scar didn't hurt, strictly speaking , but it had undoubtedly prickled; it was strange, because less than a moment ago he had felt it clearly, but now, as he walked into the dining room, there was nothing to be felt.

'Blimey,' said Ron, as Harry walked into his back; Ron had evidently stopped in his tracks to absorb the high-ceilinged, grand, polished room. He then muttered something, but Harry couldn't hear.

'Sit down, sit down,' said Kai affably, the antique dining chairs sliding outward at a swish of his hands to allow their guests to be seated. 'I'm sure there'll be a feast ready for us – '

But Kai was interrupted by a new voice; a squeaky one, one that Harry hadn't heard ever before, but sounded awfully familiar.

'Master Kai – ' it said, toddling quickly out of the room adjoining with an expression that suggested that he (or she) had completed a lifelong dream of some sort, and bowing to Kai, 'Ferdie is sorry, sir, that Ferdie is late – see, he had to argue with the sirs at the market, because they would not give Ferdie the goods he needed, sir, to make the desserts that his young Mistress and Master is so fond of sir, but Ferdie showed them Master's crest, so now I can makes my young Mistress' favourite – and Ferdy loves to please her, sir, because she rewards him so undeservingly, and I knows that I do not deserves it sir, but I is a weak little elf sir, and likes sweets...' The little elf went a little pink. Harry half-expected the elf to be punished (he'd never physically seen an elf treated well by its masters), but Kai only laughed, setting his forearms on the edge of the table and twining his long fingers. 'But Ferdie wonders,' the elf went on, 'sir, should he like lunch at once with his gracious guests,' – he swivelled on the spot, his large eyes eagerly scanning the room, and bowed low to Mr. Weasley who was closest – 'or shall he like to wait for Mistress, Mistress, Master, Master and their other guests?' It was then Harry noticed that the elf was absurdly well-dressed.

Well, for an elf, at least.

'Ah,' said Kai, rubbing his chin, 'I think we'll wait Ferdie, I think we'll wait... She won't be long. Some refreshments, however, Ferdie, would be nice.'

'At once, Master!' He bowed to Kai once more; dressed in a lavish embroidered tablecloth with a hole for his head like large makeshift poncho, the elf disappeared with a _crack!_

'"_Mistress, Mistress, Master, Master?"_' gasped Hermione.

'Oh, don't start, 'Mione,' said Ron flopping into his seat and still looking around, 'the thing was dressed like a king!'

'It was wearing a _tablecloth – '_

' – That happens to be better than my best clothes...' Ron bit back, quietly though.

'I didn't know that they had a house elf,' said Harry, sitting on Ron's left.

'Well,' continued Ron, as Kai chatted to Mr and Mrs Weasley, 'they _would_, wouldn't they? And the sign of a good house elf is that you don't know they're there, so...'

'Do you pay your house elf, Mr. Chang?' asked Hermione loudly and very boldly, or very flippantly and stupidly.

Kai turned, still laughing from Mr. Weasley's troll joke. 'Hm? What was that?'

'E-erm,' said Hermione, her voice now starting to falter, 'Do-do you pay – your house elf?' Her voice was no more than a squeak now.

Ginny blinked; Fred choked on his own spit and George had to hammer his back; and the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let their mouths drop open a little.

'Well – not in gold, no,' said Kai admittedly. 'Why do you ask?'

Right then, Ferdie re-entered several gleaming silver trays floating with him.

'Ferdie was not sure what the Master wanted for his guests, so I puts all the nice drinks out for him, sir!' he squeaked, the trays remaining hovering; one topped crystal goblets full of Butterbeer, another with large decanters filled with amber liquor, the next with glasses smoking at the brim, and another with silver jugs. He beamed at Kai, but was unable to overlook the blank expressions of everyone in the room. 'D-did Ferdie fetch the wrong drinks, Master?' he stammered, his eyes beginning to water. 'F-ferdie dids something wrong, didn't he?' The elf's mouth began to tremble, his little hands twining together. 'Oh – oh, yes he did!' he wailed when no reply came.

Kai was jolted at the sound of the elf howling. 'Oh – what – Ferdie – '

'Not clothes, Master!' cried the elf, throwing himself at Kai's feet, 'Not clothes! ANYTHING BUT CLOTHES, SIR!!'

Kai glanced at Hermione apologetically, who shrank in her seat; everyone else watched on.

'Now, now Ferdie, let's stop that bawling now...'

And to everyone's surprise, including Hermione, he pulled a pristine white piece of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to the elf.

'CLOTHES!!' shrieked the elf, suddenly attaching himself to the table leg. 'No! Ferdie shan't have it, sir! Ferdie will stay – Ferdie won't –'

'It's a handkerchief, Ferdie,' said Cho, walking in.

'Miss Cho!' cried the elf, clearly not understanding that handkerchiefs were not clothes, and scampering to her feet. 'P-please don't make F-ferdie l-leave, Miss! Ferdie wishes not to go anywhere elses!' He looked up, tears practically pouring out of his eyes.

Cho motioned to her father; he threw the hanky, and upon catching it, Cho knelt down handing it to the elf.

'NO!!!' shrieked Hermione, finding her voice and standing up. 'That's not fair! He's done nothing wrong – you can't just-just-'

'I thought you were all for the "liberation of elves"?' asked Ron.

'But-but,' faltered Hermione, 'He doesn't _want_ to go! He loves it here!'

'How many times have _we_ told you that?' said Fred and George.

'We're not letting him go, Miss Granger – _Hermione_,' said Kai, sounding very amused.

Hermione let herself stare at him, mouth gaping.

'I was merely offering my hanky to dry his eyes.'

Hermione felt her face heat, and then looked to Cho who was staring at her like she was growing leeks out of her nose, and then to Ginny who had a similar expression. 'O-oh...'

The elf piped up, looking up at Cho. 'Mistress – Ferdie is not – not being let go?'

Cho raised a brow and straightened. 'Fine then, you can go off and make lunch with that salty, wet face. We thought you might like to dry your eyes, oh, but if you feel that way, go on then...'

Ferdie looked as though the secret to life had recently been revealed to him, and then he scurried off into the other room again, squealing excitedly, before he came running back and meekly raised a hand, but before he could say anything, Cho handed the hanky to him.

'Ferdie is not able to say how h-happy he is Mistress, that I is not being freed!' His eyes looked extra round as he added, 'Ferdie shall make all of Master and his family's favourites today!' And then, finally, he disappeared into the kitchens.

'Well,' said Kai, clearing his throat, 'How about that?'

Cho walked over to sit beside Harry; on his left, kissing his cheek as she sat down. 'What'd I miss?' She reached for a goblet of Butterbeer.

'Where were you?' asked Harry, remembering now that she had let him go greet the Weasleys, and hadn't followed. He craned his neck to see what the smoking liquid was, but only managed to see that the large jugs were filled with pumpkin juice.

'Talking to Theo,' she said, tilting her head. 'He was planning on jinxing Davey's toilet.'

'...Fun.'

'As you would imagine.' Cho sipped her Butterbeer and leaned on the table to see Ron. 'Hey, Weasley.'

Ron smiled weakly and nodded. 'H-hi.' He swallowed thickly. 'Nice-nice place, you've got here.' His smile was shaky, and he was breathing a little unevenly; Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh, thanks,' said Cho casually. 'Bit on the big side, but it's home.'

'Ah, darling, joining us at last,' said Kai as his wife swept through the doorway, evidently toward Mrs Weasley.

'Molly!' she sang, gliding over and air kissing her friend's cheeks.

'Er – yes,' said Kai, trying to capture Kirei's attention, 'but erm – dear – '

Cho stifled a laugh; her father was not used to being ignored. By anyone. But the jovial mood was interrupted as the three missing guests appeared at the doorway.

'Please forgive our lateness,' said Jiro, his hooded eyes scanning the room. 'I hope we haven't held you all up.'

There was an awkward silence, before Kai cleared his throat and shook his head. 'No – no, of course not. We're only just getting started.' He motioned to the next empty seats by Fred and George, who weren't what one would call apprehensive, but not exactly enthusiastic either.

As they sat down – Rebekah nervous as she was poor, and her mother unsure as she was unmagical – Cho warily began the introductions.

'Erm, this is my er – cousin, Rebekah, and my Uncle Jiro and his – erm – wife.'

Ron's eyes narrowed, and after making a motion with his head that meant he had acknowledged Rebekah's presence, hastily turned to Harry. 'What's _she_ doing here?' he hissed.

Harry shrugged back. 'Mr. Chang invited them for the holidays – don't ask me why.'

Hermione took another stance. 'Oh – well, hello Rebekah,' she said, in an attempt to be kind. 'I'm Hermione,' – she jabbed Ron in the ribs sharply – 'and _this_ is Ronald.'

Rebekah smiled weakly at the girl, and then nearly grimaced at the boy. 'Oh, we've met,' she said, referring to Ron.

'Really?' said Mrs. Weasley; try as she might, the warmth she was attempting to emanate was being awkwardly taken as pity. She extended a hand to the woman beside Jiro. 'Molly Weasley, and this is my husband, Arthur.' Her husband held a hand to Jiro.

The woman took Molly's hand – apprehensively – but smiled weakly, as Jiro shook Mr. Weasley's hand. 'Jiro Chang; pleasure. This is my wife, Therese.'

Theo and David had eventually joined them; lunch was a strange affair that day, with Rebekah trying her hardest to avoid Ron's stony gaze, while Hermione attempted light conversation with her. Harry was aware of Theo's silence during the meal, and Cho kept looking concernedly in Rebekah's and Theo's directions.

Her half-cousin had not spoken to her directly since she had arrived. Under previous circumstances, perhaps, that may have been normal. But hadn't she been the open, welcoming relative she was meant to be? Hadn't she treated Rebekah like family? Or was she doing something wrong?

* * *

Dessert came and went like the flitting scrumptiousness that it was, and everyone gathered in the Chang's open drawing room for an after-dinner coffee. Filled with light from the windows, and snow gathering outside, Cho sat down at the window seat to look over the white estate; out of the corner of her eye she could see David staring absently at Ginny, who seemed very aware of his admiring gaze, and while she was doing nothing about it, was turning very pink indeed. Cho had expected Harry to join her at some point, but the person coming toward her and sitting on the other side of the seat was Hermione.

'Could I talk to you?' she asked, looking hopefully at her.

Cho put her cup down. 'Knock yourself out.'

Hermione beamed, turning to face her fully as she put her back to the window frame. 'It's just that – well – when both your best friends are boys – Ginny's good to talk to, but sometimes she doesn't quite understand – and Ron and Harry, you know them – it doesn't always make for preferable conversation...'

Cho laughed softly. 'I could imagine.' She waved a finger to one of the biscuits on the coffee table, and it came obediently. 'Anything on your mind in particular?' She examined her buttersnap biscuit and took a small nibble.

Hermione smiled appreciatively, but then a sort of grimace took to her features. 'I've – well, I've been hearing things – things that don't seem right – from the wrong people ...' Her gaze fell to her lap, and then she looked to Cho apologetically. 'About you – and your family – but please don't get the wrong impression – I'm not saying anything like that – but... I did some research, and I read things... Some history books, and...'

Cho tilted her head. 'Yes?'

Hermione began to frown; she looked over at Cho's parents, and then at the other Changs. 'How exactly is Rebekah related to you?' she asked, though her reluctance was audible.

Cho couldn't help a bit of a smile. 'Come on, I'll show you around; we can talk then.' And Cho led her out of the drawing room and into the entrance hall, leading her up the stairs to the upper floors. 'Rebekah's my cousin,' explained Cho, quite sure that would satisfy Hermione's curiosity. But Cho's question was: what else had she heard? And from who?

'So I've been told,' said Hermione, as they walked through a corridor lined with windows, 'but she's not Theo's, is she?'

Cho's step nearly faltered, but she walked on. 'What makes you say that?'

'I managed to hear something from Jocelyn Broghton's conversation with one of her friends,' said Hermione. 'Back at school. Of course, they realised their door was open, and I didn't get to hear all of it...'

'And you just believed what she said?'

'Well – yes and no...' Hermione looked around the room they stood in now; it was circular and there were four doorways leading out, positioned like compass points. 'I mean, it was farfetched, but it technically wasn't impossible – and it explained a lot.'

'So what did she say?' asked Cho. This was not sounding promising. It was enough that Hermione was suspicious of Merlin knew what – but what did Jocelyn know now?

'Essentially she talked about Theo's father, and-and... That he's Rebekah's father, too.' Hermione's brow furrowed. 'I know it's not any of my business – '

'No, it isn't.'

Hermione faltered, and her gaze fell to her feet. 'It wasn't just that, though.' She fiddled with her fingers and took a breath. 'I did some research; there's a book in the library, called _"A Wizarding Genealogy"_ and I found your family in it. I found Malfoy, and Black, and a lot of other families... And then I looked up your family name in the papers, and I found an old one – sixteen years old, to be exact – and the man downstairs who is supposed to be your uncle – and Theo's father – was on the front page.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, and it said that he went missing off the northern coast of Scotland, near the Orkney Islands.' Hermione's expression darkened. 'I looked at every paper after that – and, well...'

'What?'

'They never found him.'

* * *

'So, Arthur, what's it like at the Ministry these days? I hear Scrimgeour's trying to _revolutionise.'_

'Or so he calls it,' said Mr. Weasley distastefully. 'More like a polish and shine for the public, if you ask me.'

'So, Harry – '

'What've you –'

'Been up to –'

'Lately?'

Harry blinked at the twins, who were parking themselves on either side of him and nudging him in the ribs. 'Why do you two look as though I'm in on something?'

'Because you're spending Christmas at your girlfriend's place, mate!'

'Yeah, so – '

And then it dawned on him, slowly, like poured syrup.

'You think I'm going to _shag_ her?!?' hissed Harry at Ron, bounding up and turning to him sitting in an armchair behind the sofa; Fred and George hi-fived.

Ron blinked. 'What?'

Harry scrambled to his best friend and lowered his voice. 'You think I'm going to get shagged!'

Ron shrugged. 'Well... Aren't you?' he asked dubiously.

'Well – I – I don't – I haven't thought about it like that!' admitted Harry; he felt his face grow hot, and the knowledge that Cho's father stood laughing a mere few feet away made him nervous.

'Well, you should have been,' said Fred, sitting on one of the armrests on Ron's chair.

'You're practically with her all the time,' added George.

'And at night, you could just, you know...' said Ron quietly.

'Right under her father's nose!' hissed Harry. 'Have you gone completely _mental?!?_'

* * *

'What are you suggesting?' asked Cho carefully.

'That the man downstairs isn't who he says he is!' cried Hermione. 'The real one went missing sixteen years ago! He's supposed to be dead!'

Cho thought for a moment. 'You shouldn't believe everything you read, you know, Granger.'

'Yes, I know that, but doesn't it seem a little bit odd to you?' pressed Hermione. 'Doesn't it make you wonder?'

'It's funny how easily the press is manipulated,' said Cho conversationally, flicking off something on her shoulder. 'Isn't it?'

Hermione re-examined her words. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, it's _funny how easily the press is manipulated, isn't it?_' repeated Cho, walking past Hermione back the way they came. Her eyes glinted. 'I think the tour can wait.'

'Manipulated?' questioned Hermione; she realised with a gasp. 'Manipulated!'

'Would you care to say it one more time, just to be safe?'

Hermione shook her head furiously. 'N-no!' She took a moment to think it over, and then frowned. 'But – but what does that mean, exactly? How is what's in the papers different? How much of it isn't true?'

Cho was not smiling. 'All of it.' She considered Hermione carefully. 'See, Granger – I'm just trying to figure out why I should be telling you anything. Don't take this the wrong way – you're Harry's friend, and I like you and all – but can you really give me a reason why I should be sharing this sort of information with you?'

'If you're so worried,' said Hermione darkly, 'Why have you told me this much already?'

The corner of Cho's mouth lifted a little. 'Kept you on your toes, didn't it?' Her mouth curved. 'And I've left you wanting more.' Cho shrugged. 'So, regardless of how much I'd like to tell you – why do you want to know? I thought you liked to stay out of trouble.' She raised a brow. 'Or has Harry really rubbed that much on you?'

'No, of course not!' snapped Hermione. 'I just like knowing the truth, is all! And I think I speak for nearly everyone here,' – she looked around and then huffed – '_everyone staying here_ when I say that I'd like to know what on earth is going on. Your cousin – Theo – he doesn't seem very... Comfortable. Not around your – erm – relatives.'

'Well, I wouldn't either, if my father left me before I could remember him,' said Cho.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Are you purposely letting on little pieces of information without explicitly saying anything?'

Cho shrugged. 'What pieces of information?'

Hermione saw something in Cho's face, but couldn't quite place it. 'Would you be in trouble if you said anything?'

'Only if I told you about my uncle's banishment.'

Hermione slowly grinned. Cho's game was making sense at last. 'And... Rebekah's mother?'

'I don't know a single thing about that Muggle.'

'What about the papers?'

'You know, my grandfather got the Editor back then his job?'

'Rebekah?'

'I think we've had a few relatives in Slytherin before... Maybe they were cast-offs, like her. Don't know.'

'And... The disappearance off the coast?'

'People don't have to die to disappear.'

* * *

That night, Hermione told what she'd deduced from Cho's subtle allusions and clues to Harry and Ron; the latter quite pleased that the Slytherin-bound Rebekah was the black sheep she was.

'But that's not her _fault_, Ronald!' sighed an exasperated Hermione, sitting on the cushy lounge in the living area of Harry's apartments in the house. 'You're being very prejudiced.'

'She was a right stuck-up sour apple when I met her – and _she_ was prejudiced towards _me_,' said Ron sagely. 'You should've seen her face, 'Mione, when she heard I was a Weasley!'

Hermione looked to Harry, in the hope that he would give that 'Ron's-going-to-be-stubborn-even-if-he's-wrong-so-just-go-with-it-to-get-over-it' look, but he shrugged sheepishly and nodded at her.

'She wasn't exactly what you'd call friendly,' added Harry, much to Hermione's chagrin.

'Damn right she wasn't!' agreed Ron wholeheartedly. 'She was a downright, snobby little wannabe-tart!'

'Ronald!' gasped Hermione. 'That's horrible! She seemed perfectly civil earlier. But enough of that – what about her _father?'_

Harry shrugged again. 'I don't quite get the "let's-get-together-yeah-yeah-yeah" vibe from him,' he said, scratching his head, 'and he's not really what I pictured, but I don't think there's anything sinister about the bloke.'

'Doesn't quite live up to what Cho's dad puts out, does he?' said Ron.

'No, I suppose not,' said Hermione, agreeing. 'Has Cho told you anything, Harry?'

Harry's eyes fell to the floor. 'Well – yeah...' He was not sure. It was normal for him to share what he knew with Ron and Hermione, but this time felt different. Harry felt almost as if he didn't have the right to say anything, as though it were not his place to speak. Theo was the one person who Harry felt had tread the same overwhelming water of isolation; the same feeling of helplessness, the same feeling of being the alone, being trapped in that vicious cycle that made him wonder whether he'd actually live through it. And Harry felt now as if he couldn't bear to share that just yet. He'd never spoken to Theo about it, never had a chance to ask, but there was something inside him that deeply respected Theo, partly because he had not come out of his ordeal unscathed – he had survived, various battle scars now evident to Harry – but he had been made different; stronger, more aware, his sheer being living proof that he would now ride every storm thrown at him with his head held high, his heart firmly guiding. Harry felt like it was a secret, a private moment; he didn't feel like he was meant to share it.

'What did she say?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah mate,' agreed Ron. 'What's going on?'

Harry shook his head, and avoided their eyes. 'I don't think I can tell you.' Somewhere inside of himself, Harry wanted to curl up into the warmth Cho's family had created, and lay there till he died. And while he loved Ron and Hermione, they were rocking a boat he felt did not deserve to be shaken, to be disturbed; they were well-intentioned, but they were also prying into a wound that was trying to heal. Harry had never felt that way about anything before, and certainly never things that he, Ron, and Hermione were exploring. But this time, their curiosity – that was all Harry could describe it as; curiosity – might only be satisfied by hurting people Harry had unknowingly placed very close to his heart.

'What?' said Ron, as though he hadn't heard right.

'You don't think you're allowed?' said Hermione.

'Why not?' demanded Ron, like it was a simple question.

'Did Cho tell you not to tell anyone?' suggested Hermione. 'Did she say you couldn't tell us?'

'But you tell us everything, Harry!'

'Surely you could tell us _something._'

'We won't tell, mate, promise.'

'I just feel like we – '

'You feel like what, Hermione?' said Harry, boring his gaze into hers; she flinched a little bit. 'What do you feel?'

'Oi, mate,' said Ron, 'Don't get all mental with us. We're just trying to – '

'To what?' asked Harry. 'What are you trying to do?' For the first time, Harry didn't want them minding anyone's business but their own; didn't want them poking their noses into anything that wasn't their own; didn't want them to stir anything up. 'What could you possibly want to do?'

Ron and Hermione shared a look, and then stared at him like he was a stranger.

'We thought you'd like to help, is all,' said Hermione softly. 'But if you feel we shouldn't... Then... Then we won't.'

Ron nodded slowly. 'If you think we should leave it alone, mate, then we'll leave it.'

Harry faced the floor. 'You should get to bed,' he said, rubbing the back of his hand. 'You could get lost around the place if you wait up too late.' He didn't see them as they stood and headed out, but he heard their goodnights, and he sighed.

After several minutes, Harry stood, and taking his wand, stepped out into the hallway. He meant to whisper Lumos, but several wall-sconces lit up the hallway, and Harry felt no need to not follow them. Lights in each corridor led him down a path that was not familiar, but Harry followed like a child, his mind almost blank with thought. He went up a floor or two, he wasn't sure how many, and arrived at a wing of the house that was guarded by a set of panelled doors. Without thinking, Harry reached out and gripped both lustrous handles and pulled the doors open. Behind them was another hallway, but it was distinct that this was not a public room; he could see a few doors, moonlight was pooling in from the tall windows, and it was large, but too small to be a walkway intended for everyone. Almost as though they were someone's rooms.

'Harry?'

Harry jolted violently out of his stupor by the soft voice, and looking down the hall, at the other end, was Cho. She was carrying a silver candleholder; a yellowish candle was burning brightly, and Harry could see her face.

'Harry?' she called again; she walked toward him, dressed in her nightwear; loose white pyjama pants, and a sky-blue spaghetti-strapped top. 'What are you doing here?'

Harry watched, somehow unable to move, as she came toward him, her face filled with nothing but concern and curiosity. He felt her take his hand, and then touch his face. 'I don't know.'

'How did you get here?' she asked, bringing the candle up to see his eyes. 'I don't remember showing you this part of the house.'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't know – I went for – for a walk... And – the lamps...' He couldn't explain; his thoughts were not on how he got there, and the words coming out of his mouth didn't seem to make sense anyway. Harry rubbed her hand that was in his.

Cho's brow gathered for a moment, before something like a smile crossed her face. 'Well – you're here now.' She squeezed his hand. 'I suppose you'll just have to stay here tonight; knowing you, you'll end up in my parent's room if I let you wander off.' She smiled again, before leading him down the hallway, and back the way she'd come. They went through another door, and it became apparent to Harry that these were Cho's private apartments; this was her wing of the house.

* * *

They now stood in a hazily lit, warm room; it was very big, but felt cosy, and very comfortable. There was her bed (what did she need with a bed that big anyway?), dozens of sheets of parchment strewn about a sofa and a couple of marshmallow-esque armchairs nearby a bookshelf that was beyond over-occupied with various titles; Harry couldn't see them all. Her desk – a big, important looking antique of an object – sat by a window, a fireplace (with a crackling fire) was on the wall directly opposite the bed, and the room was filled other things; things he didn't pay attention to because he couldn't see them that well. The room was otherwise lit by sconces and candles, lending diffused but muted golden light to various parts of the room.

Cho let go of his hand and put the candleholder down onto one of the bedside tables, and then she walked back to him. 'You can sleep on the bed, if you want.' She tucked her hair behind her ear. 'I haven't been able to sleep, so I've been doing some drawings.' She motioned to the scattered parchment, looked at his face, and was drawn to his eyes. 'You don't look all that tired.' Cho smiled amusedly.

Harry stared at her; the way she was, with her eyes warm but bright, and her whole body relaxed, comfortable – she was more beautiful like that than any other way. It was exactly the way he thought she should look; she was extremely pretty in that natural, haphazard way only someone very beautiful could get away with. Stepping closer, Harry felt her, warm and soft, less than an inch away. 'I wouldn't have slept if I'd stayed in my room anyhow,' he whispered, close to her face; he took her hand in his, cupped her face with the other, and then leaned down and kissed her.

Cho sensed something stir inside her, something she wasn't altogether willing to deny. She pulled her hand from his, and wound her arms about his neck, pulling herself upward, closer to his mouth; she kissed him back with something more akin to wanting to kiss him, rather than raging passion. Cho let his hands wrap around her, and felt Harry hold her with a gentle firmness that made her press closer, not unwillingly so. She felt her feet touch the ground again, and she walked backwards, still kissing him, and led him to the foot of her bed.

Harry dragged his lips down to her neck, and spread butterfly kisses across her skin. He realised dimly that they were very near the bed now, and while he was not altogether surprised, the fact made him think for a fraction of a moment: a bed plus Cho plus candlelight equalled...

Cho gripped the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it up and off; Harry acquiesced as she pulled him down onto the bed with her. She let her hands roam across his body as their mouths met again, melding together like a pair of magnets, his body hard against her soft, pliable one. She moaned into his mouth as he let his hand glide upward into her shirt, squeezing gently as he covered her breast. At this point, Cho broke away to help him take off his trousers; Harry hopped off the bed, and then came back to her with only his boxers.

Harry was pulled back into the bed, right before he asked, 'Why am I doing all the undressing?' He eyed her suspiciously, but with a grin.

Cho smirked back, and let Harry tug off her own bottoms; he grinned as she grabbed him and rolled them over so that she lay atop him. She felt his hands slide over her hips and back, and Cho grazed her teeth against the cords of his throat, moving down to his chest where she kissed playfully, right before she was rolled over again, and Harry kissed her full on the mouth. It then occurred to her that she had no reservations about what they were doing.

Or what it could lead to.

Cho then broke their kiss and holding his face, she looked at him.

'Harry.'

He was breathing heavily, his hand sliding up and down her thigh, the other on the mattress beside her head. 'Yeah?' he breathed, savouring her touch around his neck and on his chest. He took her finger between his teeth as her hand neared his mouth, teasingly tugging. But he saw that look in her eyes – and suddenly knew what she was asking.

Harry responded with a kiss; a long, heavy, carnal kiss that made a long line of electricity spark uncontrollably from Cho's mouth to between her legs. It grew worse when Harry pushed up her top, took a breast in one hand, massaged gently and began to kiss hotly at her jaw.

Cho moaned, raking a hand into his hair and gripping the sheets with the other; she felt him, hot and sure against her stomach – when it definitely could have been in more useful places. The heat of his mouth dropped lower to between her breasts, and down her belly, where he planted hot, open-mouthed kisses, taking his time, apparently seeing no reason to rush. She nearly strangled herself trying to yank her top off, but suddenly didn't care when Harry's teeth began to tug on the top of her underwear. His fingers drew them down her legs; he pulled off his own underwear afterwards, and when he returned, he rose above and drank in the sight of her before him. Cho pulled him closer, letting him settle between her legs, and kissing and biting his neck hotly as he went about it. His body, like a supple steel blanket, was pressing her soft one into the mattress.

'Are you sure?' panted Harry, searching her dark eyes for any sign that she would say no.

But Cho pressed her mouth to his and, stealing his breath, whispered against his lips, 'Yes.'

It was too sweet to be embarrassing, or even awkward, as Harry tentatively pushed inside her – and at the sound of her gasp, froze. But she urged him on, and he found himself fully inside of her, and she was writhing restlessly beneath him; in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his forearms on either side of her head, his hands pushing her hair out of her face.

Cho opened her eyes, and while there was a dull throb between her legs, she couldn't find it within her to say no. She nodded, and then he kissed her as he moved a fraction; Cho let out a tiny gasp, and Harry seemed to respond with attempting to soothe her as his mouth kissed every part of her he could reach. The pain seemed to ebb away slowly as he moved within her, replaced with something that both created tension in her body, but released it; it fed, soothed, and then incited. Her eyes fell shut again as Harry let out a rough moan, and Cho wrapped her arms around him.

Harry moved instinctively, responding to what he felt as he moved in and out of her. She was hot, a snug fit, and wet; oh so wet. He let out a groan against her skin; she felt so good. When he heard her moan, a ragged, wanton sound, felt her fingers grip his back fiercely, when he felt her body arch against his, her legs wind tightly around his waist – something inside Harry roared in triumph, and he seemed to drive, harder, faster inside of her. Their lips met again, and Harry felt his own burning need to see her face, her eyes; they would turn dark, almost midnight black he was sure of it, when he pushed her over the edge. He fought to pull his lips away – Cho's mouth followed him as he lifted his head – but as Harry continued to move between her legs, he brought his mouth to her ear and hoarsely whispered, 'Open your eyes.'

His wish was granted when, slowly, Cho lifted her lids and found Harry's bright green eyes hovering above hers. She could feel him grinding against her, his movements still driven, but slower now, as though he was willing himself to burn the memory of it into his mind; almost as if he wanted to remember every moment exactly as it were, every sensation, every little line and curve of her body, and then somehow amidst the pleasure, voices inside her head began to sound, repeating to her what everyone had warned her about, about those bad, bad boys who only wanted one thing – Harry could _have it_, as far as she was concerned, as long as he kept making her feel this way.

Harry pressed his forehead against hers and, supporting himself with one hand on the mattress beside her head, gripped her hip and slowly moved; purposefully, but slowly. His breathing was heavy, laboured, and it mingled with Cho's. He was aware of the tension, the pressure, igniting wildfire low in his stomach, in his hips, and it threatened to explode at a moment's notice. Harry struggled to keep it at bay, to keep himself under control; the last thing he wanted was to release before she did. But his body had other ideas as, uncontrollably, Harry drove into her feverishly; he let out a loud moan as the sensation in his hips, the pressure and the heat, grew like a well-fed fire, but it began to tighten, it twisted and turned, taut and on the brink of snapping – and then it exploded, racing through his veins, burning pleasure into every sinew of his body. Harry groaned, and felt himself pulse deep inside of her; in that hot, wet cavern of hers that he never wanted to leave.

Cho gasped as she sensed him convulse above her, the shudders pounding in his veins. He nearly stopped breathing; Harry's eyes were shut tight, his mouth was wide open as if yelling out, but with no sound – until he groaned again, loudly, with one last push inside her. Cho could feel his breath scorch her throat as he collapsed; she rubbed the back of his neck and clutched his shoulder, kissing his temple.

Harry felt as though someone had liquefied all his bones; like his entire body was one heap of pudding. He caught his breath, nuzzling the hollow of Cho's throat; he seemed to have let go of everything, almost as if he'd forgotten everything he knew, or as if he had nothing in the world to worry about. Until he sensed that the girl beneath him, though breathing like she'd been running, though caressing him with that familiarity of a lover that only she could provide, was tense, stiff; like she was waiting for something, but was trying to relax. And as the full force of the realisation hit him, Harry suddenly felt terrible, shocked; almost sick with shame. With the feeling of humiliation feeding at him – him and his pitiable performance – Harry struggled to push himself up, but weakness seemed to have enveloped him as he nearly crumpled atop her again. He willed, forced himself to rise, and then pulled away from the angel he'd failed to satisfy.

'Harry?' Cho pushed herself up on her elbows as Harry pulled away; she put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't stop, drawing down the bed and sitting on the edge. 'Harry, what's wrong?' She crawled to him, pressing herself against his naked back, opening her mouth against the top of his shoulder and then, clasping her arms about his waist, resting her cheek there. 'What is it?' He was warm, like heated metal against her skin. Her fingers traced his abdomen.

Harry let his heart sink just a few inches more before he said anything. 'You know.' He couldn't even gratify her, couldn't seem to bring her to that pinnacle that she brought him to so frequently. He lost his head in his hands.

Cho lifted her head, and then frowned. She kissed his shoulder again, before saying, 'What?' She cuddled closer, and feathered his nape with her lips. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'I'm – I can't – I just... I just didn't...' Harry couldn't bring himself to think of it, let alone say it out loud to Cho herself.

'What are you talking about?' asked Cho, more than a little worried. Seriously. They'd just made love for the first time – and he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. There had to be something he didn't like. It was funny, because he'd seemed to enjoy it – however much enjoy was an understatement. But then Harry suddenly spun around, taking her by the shoulders and staring into her eyes like they would help somehow.

'Did you – ' he began, but he cut himself off; Harry turned red in the face, let go of her and walked away – but not without bringing some of the sheets with him.

Cho wriggled to let him walk around with a sheet or two – she had been sitting on them – and used the remainder of the lush bedsheets to cover herself. 'Did I what?' She let herself absorb the image of him like a sponge, and wondered if he'd ever agree to let her draw him nude. Blinking the intriguing thought away, Cho turned her attention back to Harry's dilemma, unknown though it was. Another thought plagued her... She watched as Harry stood by one of the dark armchairs, pacing occasionally. Cho pressed her lips together. '...You didn't like it?'

'No!'

Cho's face did nothing to hide the shock.

Harry recoiled, shook his head. 'I mean – shit – I mean, _no_, that's not it – I mean I liked it – I really liked it – '

Ah, how he tried.

' – it's nothing that you did – nothing like that – well, really, it's more the fact you didn't do something because I couldn't make you – er...'

Cho raised a brow before she realised; and then it all made sense. 'Oh.'

Harry paused mid-rant. 'I – what? What is it?'

'You mean you didn't get me to – er – orgasm?'

'Erm – well – yes.'

Cho seemed to laugh a little bit, quietly, before she gathered the sheets around her, stood from the bed and walked to him by the fire. 'That's okay.' She looked up at him, smiled, and then touched his mouth. 'You're happy, right?'

'No.'

'What do you mean, _no_?' laughed Cho. 'You came, didn't you?'

'Well – yeah.'

'So what's your problem?'

'_You_ didn't.'

Cho tilted her head, and then shrugged, smiling a little. 'You could always make that up to me...'

Harry raised a brow, grinning, as she pulled him back to the bed. 'When?'

'Like now.'

* * *

Theo sat at the bay-window in his bedroom, a tattered scrap of parchment rolling between his long fingers.

_Theo,_

_I know you don't understand now – I know you may never. Do not think I do not care for you or your mother; I love you both very much. Please never forget that. I have gone far away, far away from you, and may never come back. I cannot tell you why. You will not be able to read this until long after I am gone, but you always did have your grandfather's traits, so you may read this earlier than I think. Fate has gotten me this far; you may never see me again, or ever hear from me. Remember that no matter what, you will always be my son, and I love you more than I can ever say._

_Jiro Chang_

It was the last he'd ever heard from his father until now. Theo thought it was rather a pathetic note; always had. It had explained nothing, given him no closure, told him nothing, except that he was not what made his father happy, because the fact that he'd left was enough to say that.

In Theo's other hand, a pile of photos: him and Cho at Christmas as children in the years after Jiro had gone, the birthdays he'd secretly hoped his father would come back... Another was of his mother and father, the latter holding a baby close to his chest, as though he thought he needed to protect it from the very air. Theo took the photo in question and examined it in the moonlight.

His father hadn't protected him from anything.

Instead, it had been Cho's father who had caught him when he fell; it had been Kai who had taught him how to fly, and it had been Kai who had given him everything Jiro had not. Theo's own mother had left when he was seven, this time kissing him on the forehead, saying she would write everyday; and she had. Theo had the boxes of letters to prove it. He felt no animosity towards Helena Chang, because whenever Theo looked in the mirror, her face, her eyes, stared back at him.

A sudden, loud _crack!_ reverberated in the room; Theo jerked his head violently, nearly dropping the parchment and the photographs in his hands. He looked to the source, and there, standing by the fire opposite his bed, her cheeks highlighted by spots of pink, perhaps from the cold of outside, was Eri. Before he could stop himself, Theo let the things in his hands drop and, needing only two long, desperate strides to reach her, wrapped his arms around her and held on as though she was about run away; the scent of her hair took the edge off his anxiety.

'I got your letter,' said Eri softly, holding him tightly; she couldn't remember ever seeing him this way. So unsure, so vulnerable; as though he was a lost child. She felt the tension in his limbs, sensed the anxiety coursing through him. 'Are you all right?' It seemed almost useless to ask, and Eri wanted nothing more than to hold him, to let him ease against her. She sighed and looked around. 'So they're here?' His letter had explained it all. It hadn't exactly been the best way to tell her but Eri didn't care anymore; his words had been desperate, crying out to her and it was all she could do not to Apparate there and then in her pyjamas.

'The guest apartments in the south-west wing,' breathed Theo, suddenly painfully aware he was crying. He felt Eri pull gently at him to see his face, and he reluctantly let her.

Eri saw his tears and felt her heart break at the sight. 'Oh – Theo...' She cupped his face and kissed him, wanting somehow to have the power to make it all okay.

Theo felt her warm and willing; beneath his hands, and in her kiss, and then he was unable to stop himself getting lost in it, in the tender, sweet and sure delight of her and her body. She would only stay the night, but tonight he would have her, he would have her to himself. He would pretend his heart was whole, that he was the kind of person she deserved, and make love to her the way only he could.

'_You will move to France, where we will cover your expenses... You are still part of this family, Helena, even if that abomination that was my son and your husband is not.' Komura Chang sat in his chair, behind his desk. 'Of course, you will be allowed stay in contact with Theodore. We want him to grow knowing he had none other than a member of the great Desmond family for his mother.'_

_Helena Chang, nee Desmond, sat opposite on the other side of the desk. She was undeniably beautiful, heartbreakingly so, with full lips and graceful cheekbones. 'Of course, Komura.' And her son was the only thing that was keeping her sane. As long as she knew he would be happy – then there was nothing she would not do. 'I cannot thank you enough.'_

'_Do not be ridiculous, dear Helena. As I said, you are still part of this family. You are my grandson's mother. You are more worthy of the name Chang than that thing you married.'_

'_I do not think of Jiro anymore, Komura. He is one of the reasons I must leave, however.'_

'_Of course, of course,' said Komura gruffly, looking at her over his spectacles. 'You may leave.' He watched her step out the door, and then waved in another from the other door. 'Come in, Kai.'_

_A strikingly handsome man swung open the door on the other side of the room, and shut it behind him. 'You called me, father?' There were no crinkles around his eyes, and no trace of age._

'_Yes, I did...' Komura flicked over a roll of parchment. 'Helena will be taken to France. It is in her best interests, as well as ours and Theodore's, that she is able to start afresh, away from that pathetic excuse of a man's memory.'_

'_Jiro left because he knew we could take care of his family, father, and that the – the other ones couldn't survive without him,' said Kai bravely._

'_Do not say his name,' said Komura darkly. 'He is no longer part of this family. He is not my son; he is dead to me, and to you. Is that understood? I never believed that he would ever amount to anything, and goodness, I didn't think I could be so accurate in my guesses...'_

'_He tried, father. He tried.'_

'_Well he didn't try hard enough!' barked Komura, standing up. 'Look at you, top of your class, Head Boy! And all that-that failure could muster was a few NEWT's! I often find it hard to believe I actually fathered that boy...'_

'_Don't say that, father.'_

'_Don't tell me what to do, Kai!' Komura took off his glasses and put his hand on Kai's shoulder. 'Think no more of him. Remove him from your mind. You are my heir – you always have been.'_

* * *

Later that night, in the still, darkened hours of the morning, a certain bespectacled teenage boy had realised just how much he enjoyed watching Cho Chang climax; so much so, in fact, he often managed to hold his own pleasure back for the sheer enjoyment of watching hers. She came often, once he'd gotten the hang of things, and lustily, unashamedly, but so femininely Harry felt immense pride at seeing how he made her feel.

Admittedly, there were more than a few boys who would.

Harry watched her now, as she was taken by the rapture, as the tremors tore through her; she arched against him, her hips rolled against his and his name cried from her lips. And then when she tightened around him, the fire ripped through him, as though setting alight every single sinew, each spark injecting a despicable amount of pleasure through his veins – he had decided earlier that this was _far_ too good to be legal.

And afterwards, when he lay by her, spent, exhausted and replete, watching her breathe peacefully on her side facing him, Harry felt as though he were taking precious, golden moments from her life that he had no right at all to be taking. She slept on, untroubled by his thoughts, stirring only to make a soft sound and move about a little. Harry touched her face with the backs of his fingers, wanting to memorize the moment exactly as it was. It seemed somehow that the precious freedom he had now would eventually seep away, and not wanting to waste a moment, Harry savoured every breath. Cho's skin seemed to diffuse the firelight in the room, almost glowing, perhaps pearlescent. Harry let his fingertips skim the surface of her shoulder, up her neck, and grazing her forehead.

The room was warm, but not stuffy, the light in the room was dim, but was enough to see clearly, and air smelled faintly of sandalwood and jasmine; Harry was quite sure he would be content to lay there with her forever. He inhaled deeply, turning on his back, before realising Cho was reaching for him, and then wriggling closer, she moved to rest her head on his chest, a hand clutching his shoulder. Harry's heart swelled; he placed his glasses on the bedside, and winding his arms around her (she seemed to smile), fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

'Good morning, Ronald,' said a less-than-bright Hermione as Ron Weasley opened his door. She marched through.

Ron was not bothered to retaliate. Instead, shutting the door and yawning, he asked, 'Sleep alright?'

Hermione sat herself down on the armchair. 'I suppose. No matter how much I seem to go to bed frustrated, I always seem to enjoy a perfectly undisturbed sleep. Maybe there's some sort of charm in the bedrooms in this house...'

'Yeah, I slept like a baby last night too,' agreed Ron. 'Convenient though.' Then he saw the look on Hermione's face. 'Harry still a bit off, then?'

Hermione took a breath, and then a look of puzzlement crossed her face. 'He wasn't in his rooms when I went just now.'

Ron fell into the sofa. 'Ahh, he'll be right, 'Mione.' He settled in. 'It's his girlfriend's place. What could he possibly be up to?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Well, I could think of a few things. I won't mention them, but – ' She went bright red.

Ron's jaw hit the floor. 'Hermione.'

'W-well, I was just thinking that, you know, maybe Harry went to let some steam off – '

'Something a bit more than steam, don't you think, Hermione?'

'Ron!'

'What? You brought it up.'

Hermione went redder. 'You don't actually think that-that – '

' – That Harry got shagged?' Ron rubbed his chin. 'Well, er, let me see... HELL YEAH.'

'You think he'd do it while Cho's father watches him like a hawk?!'

'Hm. Got shagged – is being shagged – is shagging presently – who knows?'

'RON!'

* * *

Harry awoke to an empty bed; warm, but empty. He jerked upward, panicking rising inside him for a slight moment as he fumbled for his glasses; when he managed to see again, he drew a long breath and fell back against the headboard.

She was wearing the shirt he'd worn last night, and it turned him on. She could've been wearing a muumuu and it would've turned him on. Hell, she couldn't breathe without turning him on. Sitting at her bay window, the first of the morning light glimmering on her face, she appeared to be thinking, as though a million miles away. But then her head turned; she faced him, and then smiled softly.

'Morning.'

'Morning,' said Harry, unable to hide his grin. 'What're you doing?'

Cho tilted her head and grinned back. 'Thinking.' She stood and edged toward him on the bed. 'Hey...' Cho sat beside him beneath the covers and snuggled against him.

'Hm?' Harry felt her warm against his side. 'Yeah?'

'You never told me how you found my rooms.'

Harry froze. 'Oh – er, yeah, about that...'

'Theo didn't secretly-but-not-secretly-enough tell you, did he?'

'Erm – no.' Harry wasn't quite sure how to explain to her that the lights had led him. She'd think he'd gone mental.

'I'm not complaining – I mean, I'm glad you're here – otherwise we'd have–we'd have never...'

Harry sensed her face go pink, and he couldn't help a grin. 'Mm-hm.'

'But really,' Cho went on, pushing herself up to face him. 'How did you get here last night?'

'Why does it matter?'

'Why doesn't it?'

'I followed a bunch of lights, all right? Happy?' Harry sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the polished wooden headboard. 'I went out for a walk, and then the lights sort of lit a path, and I just sort of followed it – '

'You went off following lights that could have led you to Merlin knows where?' said Cho, sitting up straight, a variety of different expressions crossing her face.

'Well – yeah.' Harry shrugged. 'I mean, it's safe, isn't it?'

It was Cho's turn to shrug. 'Well – I mean – yeah.' She shook her head. 'But you might have gotten lost or something. We don't have any vampires hanging around or anything, but still...' Cho moved her mouth a little. 'I mean, you could have ended up in my parent's wing of the house or something.'

'Now _that_ would have been a tragedy.'

* * *

Theo felt heavy, warm and sated in the soft bed; he sensed Eri still beside him, still with him. Cracking an eye open, he realised she was watching him. He was lying on his stomach, with, he realised, an arm wound tightly about her, holding her to him.

'I have to go,' she whispered, and then moving closer and then kissing him before touching his mouth with her fingertips.

Theo let it wash over him like an icy wave. 'I know.' He pushed her hair away from her forehead, and then moving, took her in his arms and held her. 'I know.'

Eri was now comfortably snuggled against his chest, but she would have to get up and Apparate before her parents realised she was gone. She wanted to stay, to stay with him, but she knew she couldn't. 'I need to know you'll be okay.' She pushed herself up to look into his eyes. They were gentle, heartbreakingly so, and his lips twitched.

'I don't even know that.'

Eri leaned up and kissed his forehead, before moving aside and reaching for her clothes scattered on the floor. Last night had been wonderful, as if the only thing on his mind had been her, but the disquiet was there in his heart again; she didn't need to see it to know it was there. Pulling her underwear and her clothes back on, she turned to face him, and felt her knees threaten to buckle. He was watching her, with a mixture of sadness in seeing her go and unashamed delight in simply watching her. Eri felt her resolve sway violently; she was more inclined to stay than ever.

'I don't want you to go.'

Eri knew that if she crawled onto the bed, even if just to kiss him goodbye, she wasn't likely to leave anytime soon. But she didn't need to consider it, as Theo was moving toward her, the sheets around his lean waist. The chiselled lines of his body were almost too much for her to take, but then his hands were holding her face, and he was looking at her in that way that made her insides turn to aroused goo.

'Your parents will be wondering where you are,' he said softly, smiling ruefully. 'Thank you. For coming, I mean.'

Eri couldn't help a smile. 'Anytime.' She dropped her gaze, but then she was pressed against him in his embrace. When he let go, she said as she stepped back, 'Don't forget to write. Keep me updated, okay? I want to know how you're going.'

Theo smiled, painfully this time. Like he couldn't; writing to her was the only thing he could do anymore. 'I will.'

'Promise?'

'Cross my heart.'

'Don't you dare hope to die.' Another smile, and then _crack!_

And then he was alone again.

* * *

'Well, I saw a few familiar faces that night. Varnel Broghton and Marius Wetherwood to name a few.'

'That's not a good combination, those two.'

'I know Arthur, I know.'

'Did you recognize anyone else?'

'Yes, in fact, I did. I was aware of the Lestranges being present as well...'

'_The Lestranges? _They must have thought they needed the back up, then!'

'Or they were getting desperate.'

'Have you been in touch with Mad-Eye?'

'Not yet. I'm being watched quite closely – well, as closely as they can manage, really... They're not taking any chances, I don't think.'

'I certainly wouldn't, if I were them. What about Dumbledore?'

'Last I spoke to him, it was about keeping everyone informed you apparently going to er – where was it? Ah yes, Romania. Everyone seems to be under the impression you're spending Christmas with Charles.'

'I certainly hope so. I kept talking about it at the office...'

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas passed languorously one by one, the snow lacing the outsides of the house like icing. On a particularly crisp morning, Cho and Theo were walking together around the grounds, snow crunching pleasantly beneath their feet.

'So Eri was here the other night, wasn't she?'

Theo shoved his hands deeper in his coat pockets and raised a brow. 'What makes you say that?'

'A certain boy who says he found my rooms by following a bunch of lights leading him on doesn't sound familiar to you, does it?' said Cho tartly. 'And then I realised that there was only one person with the audacity to keep me occupied while he busied himself.'

Theo grinned. 'All right then, I confess. Eri Apparated to my room the other night.' He nudged Cho in the ribs gently. 'Sooo... How'd that night go for _you?_ Don't tell me my efforts to enchant the lights went to waste.'

Cho slapped him on the shoulder. Hard. 'You're a sick, sick man.'

'But you lost it, right? OOWW!!' Theo rubbed his shoulder, still grinning. 'So that's a yes?'

'It's a do-that-again-and-I'll-hex-you.'

'I'm so proud.' Theo took his cousin in a great bear hug, squeezing her so she couldn't help but laugh. 'Hey, you should be thanking me. Someone of your status and stature should have definitely lost it before leaving school – maybe you shouldn't spread that you lost it so near to graduating... It doesn't make you look good...'

'Oh,' snorted Cho, 'and shagging half the female student body plus a hundred makes you what? Justus Pilliwickle?'

'Hey,' said Theo seriously, pointing a finger, 'I haven't had time to get around to everyone yet. I have not had the pleasure of getting to know Rionagh Primpernelle, or even Eloise Midgeon, a little better.'

'Again: you are a sick, sick man.'

'Hey – Eloise Midgeon could have some personality, you know.'

'What about Eri?' asked Cho abruptly.

Theo couldn't continue walking without a little skip in his step. 'What about her?'

'She Apparated into your room?' repeated Cho. 'What exactly does that mean?'

'It means she Apparated into my room,' said Theo, shrugging. He still didn't get why Eri was so reluctant to tell Cho about them. 'I needed to talk to someone.'

'Could've talked to me.'

'You were – er – occupied, remember?'

'You set that up!'

'...True, but I thought she'd be able to give me some outside perspective.'

'But she doesn't know about Rebekah. Not everything.'

'She does now.'

'You told her?'

'Yup.'

'Why?'

Theo stared at Cho. 'What? What do you mean why?'

'I mean, why tell her now? Why not before, or later? Why – ' She hadn't been put in Ravenclaw for nothing, after all. 'You – and her – at night – together – _you and her at night together!!!_ You! And her!' She clapped her hands in glee and grinned.

'You didn't hear it from me, yeah?' Theo smiled inwardly; he hadn't told her anything, really. So he wasn't guilty of anything.

* * *

'Hey, Harry!'

Harry turned and saw David. 'Hi Dave.'

'Hey, Dad says he wants to talk to you in his office,' said David, pointing to the staircase. 'It's up the stairs, in the northern wing; through the corridor on the right, down the hall from there, and up the triple staircase, through the arch on the left, and just straight down that way; don't bother with the other pathways.'

And when Harry did reach the triple staircase, his eye nearly popped out of their sockets.

Three grand, wide, spiral staircases separated each by a landing lined the tower above him, each at least 300 metres long.

Harry's jaw hit the floor, and he felt exhausted by simply _looking _at them. They were worse than the Divination classroom's tower.

But he steeled himself and trudged up, and by the end of the first staircase, Harry felt an insane urge to lie down and pass out; he was panting heavily, his legs felt like lead, and he was leaning on the banister. He knew the stairs had been long, but it was if he'd been running for miles uphill!

'Hello sirs Potter!' squeaked a voice brightly.

Harry fell down on the last step to the landing, and then looked up. Ferdie, carrying a gleaming silver tray topped with a jug and a goblet, was trotting towards him. 'Oh – er...' He was too out of breath to say any more.

But Ferdie continued beaming and set about pouring Harry a gobletful of what looked to be icy, crystal clear water; but there was something odd about it. Only when Ferdie handed Harry the glass did Harry notice that it seemed to be letting off wisps of silvery steam. Was the elf mental?

Harry tried to smell the liquid, but there wasn't a scent; and the steam didn't seem to be hot. What was the stuff? 'Er – Ferdie – ' – pant – ' – I don't – ' – pant – ' – mean to seem – ' – pant – ' – ungrateful...' Harry took a few more breaths to steady himself. '...But what exactly is it?'

'Diluo Defetis, sirs Potter, sir!' announced the elf proudly. 'Master of the house ordered Ferdie to greet sirs Potter with a good batch of it, to help his journey up the stairs, sir! It helps with the tiredness, sir!' Ferdie beamed. 'Drink up, sirs! Another two cases to go!'

Harry felt his eye twitch at the mention of another two staircases, but proceeded to drink; it went down very easily, as though water, but not quite. The moment it went down his throat, it seemed to spread instantly through his body, and Harry no longer felt tired or sluggish. Standing up, he handed the goblet to Ferdie.

'Off we go, sir!'

Harry looked to say thanks at the elf, but he was gone.

'Up here, sir!' The elf was at the next landing, waving.

Harry took a deep breath and headed up the staircase. He noticed as he went, that his energy was not so quick to fade this time, and he managed to make it to the next landing a little better; his legs weren't so stiff, and he was only panting slightly.

Ferdie handed him the goblet. 'Making good progress, sir! Master was right about you, sir!'

Harry didn't have time to ask what he meant, because when he gave the goblet back, Ferdie was gone again. Harry looked up, expecting the elf to be at the next landing; and he was.

'Up we go, sir! One left!'

And when Harry went up this time, he took two steps at a time, almost bounding each step. He felt as though there had been no effort at all. He landed on the top, jumping his last step. Before him were three pathways; all guarded by intricate archways.

'Sirs Potter does not need any more of the potion, sir!' gasped Ferdie. 'Such news! Must tell Master!' And then the elf scurried off down the corridor through the arch on the left.

Remembering David's instructions, Harry followed far behind; straight through, ignoring the doorways he passed, though undoubtedly intrigued. At the end of the hall, were huge double-doors, with knockers of golden metal. The beasts they had moulded into seemed to be sleeping. But what Harry found quite odd was that the doors seemed to be slightly open. He warily pushed it open further, and expected Kai's voice to boom from somewhere, but there was only silence. Harry poked his head through, and then stepped in fully.

An enormous room sat before him; circular, lined with portraits and bookshelves filled with not only countless books, but with trinkets and objects and photographs. The floor was carpeted in deep burgundy, and huge arched windows lined the walls in between the bookcases and shelves; an enormous fireplace was roaring with flame on the left, surrounded by plush armchairs and a sofa. On the other side of the room opposite Harry was a vast wooden desk, gleaming as though freshly polished. But someone, someone who wasn't Kai, was looking around in the office too, as intrigued as Harry was.

'Hello?' called Harry, in between the lone sounds of crackling of the fire.

The figure jumped in fright, and it let out a squeal. It turned – and Harry saw that it was Rebekah's mother.

'O-oh, excuse me...' she began, flustered and turning very red. 'I got lost looking for one of the libraries – is this – is this one of them?'

Harry blinked. 'Er – no, I don't think so.' He bolstered himself, suddenly feeling as if she shouldn't be there, as if she was an intruder, however innocently she had stumbled in. 'This is Mr. Chang's office, actually.'

The woman's eyes widened, and she swallowed audibly. 'Oh – I see, I see... My mistake...' She scrambled past him, knocking what she'd been looking at to the floor, and through the door without another word.

Harry walked to where the object had fallen, and picked it up. A rusty old key, not much bigger than his thumb. Harry could see that it had once been intricate and maybe beautiful, but he was interrupted.

'Found my office quite well, I see, Harry.'

Harry turned, and with Ferdie at his feet, was Kai, walking into the room. 'Er – the door was open – and – '

'No, no, not a problem – Ferdie here just came to fetch me and tell me you were waiting.' Kai waved the door shut and walked to the enormous throne-like chair behind the desk and sat down. 'Have a seat, Harry.' He waved his hand again, and a comfy chair appeared on the other side of the desk opposite him. 'I suppose you're wondering what I asked you here for, hm?

Harry put the key down and sat in the chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable being underneath Kai's scrutiny. 'Erm – a little bit, sir.'

'Not to worry, not to worry, it isn't about the fact that you were in my daughter's rooms the other night...'

Harry felt red heat his neck. 'O-oh.'

'Yes, intriguing as that is, it is about something Dumbledore mentioned to me...' Kai shifted in his seat and Ferdie went up through a door on the back wall. 'Your Prophecy, Harry.'

It hit Harry like a Bludger – he'd nearly forgotten. 'It's – it's gone, sir.'

'Yes, I know.' Kai leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. 'What I'm concerned about is how it affects you – and in turn, my daughter.' His gaze was not hard or icy, but glimmered with what could only be described as interest. 'The Chosen One, indeed.'

Harry swallowed thickly, unsure how to answer. 'I – I don't know what you mean, sir.'

Kai smiled languorously, sitting back. 'You are Harry Potter, therefore are whom many believe to be the key in defeating the Dark Lord. Being in love with my daughter may or may not create side effects for her, correct?'

Harry wanted to shrivel up and disappear. 'Er – well – I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it that much, to be honest.'

The door that Ferdie had disappeared behind had opened, and Ferdie came through carrying another tray.

'Butterbeer, or pumpkin juice, Harry?' asked Kai as he took his choice from the tray.

'B-butterbeer's fine, sir.'

Kai placed the bottle in front of Harry, but eyeing his befuddled expression, sighed. 'Not to worry, there isn't any Veritaserum in there.'

Harry blinked. 'Oh. Oh, right.' He, unknowing what else to do, took the bottle and took a long swig.

'Frankly Harry, all I'm concerned about is whether or not my daughter is going to get hurt. Not by you, perhaps, but your name. Your responsibilities, or as Dumbledore likes to call it – your _destiny._' Kai took the glass of amber liquid Ferdie had poured for him. 'I'm sure you mean well, my boy, and I hate to be a prude but...'

Harry braced himself – but for what he hadn't a clue.

'Just what are your intentions with my daughter?'

'Intentions?' repeated Harry mechanically. 'Er – I'm still not sure what you mean sir.'

'Harry dear boy, I think we're past the stage of thinking that what you're doing with my daughter is entirely innocent.' A glint flashed in Kai's eyes, and Harry squirmed in his chair. 'I'm merely looking out for my daughter.' Kai swung back in his chair, tilting his head as though considering something carefully. 'What I mean to clarify for my understanding is, you see Harry, what exactly is going on between you and Cho – minus your... Physical escapades.'

Harry felt the resurgence of red crawl up his neck. Was the guy asking if he was in love with her or not?

'Yes, I believe so.'

Jerking straight, Harry cringed inwardly as he remembered that Kai was a Legilimens – a good one, at that. 'Well – yes.' Harry felt his palms go clammy; admitting his love for the daughter of the man sitting opposite him wasn't an easy task. 'Yes, I do.'

Kai narrowed his eyes for a moment, appearing to think again. His dark gaze bore into Harry like a drill, seeming to see through him as transparently as a pane of clear glass. He then suddenly beamed, taking his glass and raising it in toast. 'Well, that was lovely to sort out!' He motioned his glass towards Harry and drank.

Harry couldn't help raising an eyebrow, but he wouldn't deny that he quite liked fitting into the awkward bunch that the Changs were.

* * *

Christmas Eve rolled in with a merry sort of air, but the night before, Hermione caught Theo on one of the balconies, handling a very pretty barn owl and a boxed package at his feet.

The sound of the door alerted Theo. He turned a little, the bird perching obediently on his arm. 'Oh – Hermione, isn't it?' he said, only really looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione stared at him momentarily, and then nodded. 'Yes.' She eyed the owl again. 'That's a beautiful owl.'

Theo smiled, reaching for the package on the floor as Hermione came closer. 'Thanks. I bought her with an injured wing, but she's right as rain now.' He jigged the owl up and down, and it let out a deep, drawn out screech; it was strange, but seemed to be sounding in enjoyment. 'We've a snowy owl or two somewhere, but this is a rather particular package...' He weighed the package in one hand, and then putting it down again, stroked the owl. 'I need you get to Eri's before she wakes, hm?' The owl made a soft sound, seeming to understand. 'That's my girl...'

Hermione watched carefully; it seemed Theo's charm worked on females of all species. 'Eri?'

Theo chuckled a little. 'You know, the good-looking tart, attached to Cho by the head most of the time.'

Hermione blushed pink. 'No, I know who she is – I just meant to ask where she was.' She shrugged, rubbing her arms in the cold. 'I thought she would've been here too.'

Theo sighed. 'Her parents felt she should stay home this year – funny, they never seemed to want her around before...'

Hermione thought that maybe the last part hadn't been intended for her ears. She took another step, but nearly jumped when the owl let out a high-pitched screech of disgruntlement, shifting its talons on Theo's arm; Hermione wondered if he cared that the owl could tear his arms to shreds with a movement or two. The owl's black eyes watched Hermione beadily

'Ahh, easy little one, that's it...' Theo soothed the bird with an uncanny tranquillity. 'No, no, she's a friend... There we are...' He smiled apologetically at Hermione. 'Sorry. She doesn't really get past the whole "stranger danger" concept. She doesn't bite. Much.' He saw Hermione's wary expression, and then laughed. 'Only joking, Granger, only joking.' He leaned his arm over. 'Have a pat, if you like. She won't tear your finger off, I promise.'

Hermione, feeling she had no other choice, reached out with an arm and said her prayers. She touched the soft feathers of the bird, and it responded to her touch with a soft wheeze.

'See? She likes you.'

'Really?'

'Oh – well, I meant the bird, but er...'

Hermione pulled her hand back and laughed – she was so embarrassed and she felt like crying, but she laughed instead. It struck her that she had made a fool of herself in front of this tall, very good-looking boy, who by the looks of it, liked animals and happened to be very smart considering he was in Ravenclaw, and it made her feel worse, so she laughed harder.

Theo noticed, as Hermione laughed, that she was very pretty. Pretty enough to make him wonder. 'Er – are you all right?' Wonder why that Weasley kid – or anyone else, for that matter – wasn't gluing himself to her. He began to laugh as well, because it appeared to be contagious.

A floor up, standing by a window nearby to the balcony, Ron stood fuming.

'What's eating you?'

Ron whipped around, the muscles in his jaw twitching. Watching him from behind with the most curious expression was Rebekah. 'Nothing,' he said viciously. 'It's none of your business!'

'If it's nothing then it certainly isn't,' Rebekah remarked back. She began to walk away, but saw the Weasley boy stare after for only a moment, and then turn back to the window. Pausing, she faced him again. 'What are you looking at?'

'She's off flirting again,' ground out Ron, 'Now with _that_ bloke...' Did Hermione have some sort of compulsive disorder that made her giggle for every guy in the vicinity? The fact that it was now Theodore Chang she was giggling with made Ron's knuckles go white as he clenched his fist.

Rebekah took a look out the French window. 'Oh, jealous, are you?' she said.

'No,' snapped Ron, though it was not convincing. 'I'm not jealous.'

Rebekah took another look out the window. 'I would be, if I were you. Theo's got a reputation on him, you know.' She didn't need to be the black sheep of the Chang brood to know that. Hell, she didn't even need to be related to them to know that. 'He's a nice guy.' Like she would know. 'But he's got a way with girls.'

Ron stared at her, something other than spite in his eyes.

Alarm?

It made his lips tremble, and his face sink. 'Oh – oh yeah, I heard...' Ron looked out at the balcony; they were talking, chatting animatedly, and Hermione was petting the owl on Theo's arm.

Rebekah saw that for once something other than wounded pride was evident in Ron's face, and a small part of her felt a little sorry for him. '...Is she your girlfriend or something?' she asked finally.

Ron did a double-take, mouth opening and closing helplessly. 'Girlfriend – her – no – no way!' he spluttered, shaking his head fiercely. 'No – no, absolutely not!'

'So you fancy her, then.'

'N-no – I don't – I don't fancy her! I'm just – just concerned about – '

'Yeah, save it.'

'I don't fancy her!'

Rebekah raised a brow, and then shrugged. 'If you insist.' She turned on her heel and walked a step, when Ron's voice called out to her.

'Oh – all right – bloody hell, I fancy her. _A little bit._'

Rebekah looked back to see Ron sulking with his arms folded. She walked back and shrugged. 'You're not really fooling anyone, you know. I've talked to you, like, twice, and I can see you fancy her.' She looked down at the balcony; Theo had just released the bird, and was now leaning on the rail, talking to Hermione as though very interested in their discussion. 'I don't suppose you've thought about how you're going to – er – win her over?'

Ron looked at her like cornstalks were popping out of her nostrils. 'You mean – like a plan?'

* * *

'Oi, Harry!'

Harry turned, shoving the package in his hand behind his back quickly. 'Oh, hey Theo.' He fingered the box carefully in his hand.

'Do you want me to forget I saw that?' asked Theo.

'Er – if you don't mind.'

'Right – can I talk to you for a second?' said Theo, motioning to the hall. 'We can walk if you want.'

'I – I'll just put this away...' Harry hurried through his door, hid the box away, and hurried out.

The two boys walked down the corridor, now lit only by lamps and moonlight.

'So what is you wanted to talk to me about?' asked Harry.

'Cho,' responded Theo deliberately, his gaze remaining steady on Harry. 'And you, of course.'

'Er – all right then.' This was now the second time he had been confronted by a member of the Chang family concerning his relationship with Cho; Harry felt very scrutinized, as though there was some sort of criteria they were expecting him to fill. 'So – '

'How do you feel?' interjected Theo conversationally. 'About her, I mean.' He tilted his head, and then visibly paused. 'Rather, how does she make you feel?'

'Helpless,' admitted Harry, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Like I've lost all sort of control.'

'Hm.'

But either Harry didn't notice Theo's remark, or ignored it, because he went on. 'You know that feeling you get on Christmas morning?' he asked; not Christmas at the Dursley's, of course, but the ones he'd spent happily at Hogwarts, and with the Weasleys. 'That sort of elated, strange feeling that's kind of just around the season?'

'Yep.'

'That's how I feel too,' said Harry. 'But all the time now.' He shrugged. 'She makes me feel like a little kid sometimes, too,' confessed Harry as they walked, 'and then at the same time, there's always something about her that'll make me smile, you know?'

Theo listened intently, pushing his hands into his trouser pockets. 'Yes, actually. Not with Cho – but I know what you mean.'

Harry only smiled before continuing. 'Cho makes me feel like-... Like... I don't know. She has something that makes me feel like I can't control anything, but then at the exact same time, like I've got the whole world at me fingertips.'

'Do you feel vulnerable?' asked Theo quietly, almost as if the question were for his own benefit.

'Yeah,' nodded Harry. 'Vulnerable's actually a really good way to describe it sometimes. You know, when she was in the hospital wing after that match – '

'You felt as though you were completely powerless to do anything in the world, all because she got hurt. Like her getting hurt makes an even bigger hole in your heart, and you feel so pathetic and weak you can't bear it.'

'Well... Er. Wouldn't have put it so elaborately myself, but yes, I did feel like that at one point.' Harry swallowed thickly. _Was Theo referring to someone else? Someone who made __**him**__ feel that way?_

'...Does she make you happy?' came Theo after a short silence.

Harry grinned. 'Like there are twice as many stars in the sky, mate.'

'Would you think it strange,' began Theo suddenly, 'if I were to suggest that she made all beautiful things in the world seem more beautiful? As though she has some sort of faith in you that doesn't seem to ever falter because she can see something amazing inside you that no one else can? And she can make you feel like you're someone worthwhile, like your life actually means something?'

'...Are you referring to someone else, or are you really just into my relationship with Cho?'

Theo blinked. 'I – well – tell anyone, and I'll have your backside turned to the consistency of confetti.' He cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulders, as though brushing off an insult. 'Even if I _was_, don't change the subject.'

* * *

Christmas Eve filled the Chang home with the sounds of carols and bells, with delicious smells of vanilla and cinnamon wafting through the air, and the tension recently tightening its hold on the household eased with a gentler grip. All went to bed with a warm, satisfied feeling, although the spark of tomorrow kept them waiting.

There was something of a feast on Christmas night; Harry had never seen such a spread at anyone's home before. Ferdie had certainly outdone himself; the huge table was weighed down by golden-brown roast chickens and geese beside a joint of lamb and beef or two, surrounded by enormous bowls piled high with creamy mashed potatoes, salvers of sweet roasted carrots and pumpkin, crisp potatoes and parsnips, and steaming green mountains of beans and broccoli and sprouts. A pink leg of ham was slicing itself beside the great centrepiece of the giant turkey, while Cumberland sausages sat in spirals, smaller chipolatas nearby the pigs in blankets, and gravy and cranberry sauce boats were floating about pouring themselves lavishly onto the waiting plate.

When the main course was finished; each and every guest at the table filled to burst, Ferdie cleared the table with a snap of his fingers, and then with another, the table creaked again beneath the weight of equally luscious trifles and puddings, goblets of creamy, snow white syllabub, and several golden treacle tarts served alongside pots of clotted cream. Most had thought themselves full – but the sight of the sweets had appeared to clear the way for more.

Harry helped himself to a slice of the tart, suddenly conscious of the attention Theo was paying to Hermione; it was almost as if they were friends.

Good friends.

Harry dolloped clotted cream over his tart, and then leaned over to Cho. 'Have you noticed your cousin through dinner?' He felt a little heavy moving so much – he'd probably managed to eat his weight's worth earlier.

Cho took a goblet of syllabub. 'Yes. Why?' She took a huge spoonful; the vanilla-dotted cream was spilling over the sides of her spoon.

Albeit slightly distracted by the deliciousness of the stuff on Cho's spoon, Harry blinked to focus. 'He and Hermione are awfully close.' But Cho's spoon was floating toward him, and Harry suddenly realised Cho was going to feed him that huge cloud of sweet cream; it looked bigger than his face for some reason. He felt his jaw drop, and Cho took advantage of it; she managed to fit the spoon of dessert into his mouth, and Harry felt like he was eating a soft cloud of vanilla-y sugar.

Damn, that elf could cook.

Meanwhile, Cho had taken a bit of Harry's tart; it was possibly the closest thing she'd ever get to an orgasm from food. She'd be sure to wrap Ferdie's present extra-nicely this year. And perhaps throw in a Pygmy Puff for his own amusement; he probably got a little friendless when she and David were at school.

Harry champed his gums like he was a grandfather, trying to stop the cream from dribbling out his mouth; Cho was rolling around with laughter. When he eventually managed to swallow most of it, Harry tried to speak.

'Theyff bin firtin' aw nigh'' bumbled Harry; Cho stifled a snigger or two and handed him a napkin.

And then Cho looked across the table, to where Theo had expediently sat himself beside Hermione. They were talking, quite well, in fact. Cho wouldn't have called it _flirting_ per se, although Theo did crack a good joke or two, and then it definitely did seem a little bit flirty. But wasn't he with Eri? Hadn't he, not three days ago, virtually admitted he was sleeping with her? She was tempted to place a well-aimed kick at his foot, but something inside her head told her to not to; Theo and Hermione were talking, albeit like good friends, but that was perfectly harmless.

Wasn't it?

* * *

'They look mighty comfy together,' grumbled Ron irritably as they all sat with big cups of eggnog and warm vanilla biscuits in the back lounge room that led to the main terrace outside, the same one Harry had first had afternoon tea in; a huge, decorated Christmas tree was sitting in the corner, even though it took up quite a bit more than the actual corner itself. It was decorated with golden fairy-lights, gleaming crystal baubles and trinkets, and what appeared to be glistening snow daintily frosted the branches, while an angel topped the tree.

Rebekah didn't need to look to know he meant Theo and Hermione, sitting on the other side of the room, on a sofa, still talking. The fact that they were sitting quite close didn't help Ron's mood either. What bothered her most, however, was how her father followed Cho's so closely, it was almost as if he were the older man's shadow. Maybe out of habit, she thought. Jiro Chang didn't look half the man his brother was, physically as well as everywhere else.

Cho and Harry, nearer to the windows, were sitting together – or rather, atop each other – with Cho sitting quite snugly in Harry's lap, and inexplicably sharing the same pair of lips.

'_Ahem!'_

The pair came apart like a cracked biscuit, Cho nearly falling backwards before glaring at her mother who was smiling triumphantly, now whipping everyone's stockings out with her wand.

Everyone's respective stocking came obediently to them, not a single one that wasn't bulging with presents.

'_WICKED!!'_

Fred and George had rummaged through their stockings first to find VIP Box passes to next season's League matches.

All of them.

'Ah, yes, your father mentioned you were quite fond of Quidditch,' said Kai as he examined a horrible egg-yellow nose-warmer from Ferdie, who was standing by his master's chair, anticipating a reaction. 'Oh – erm – yes, thank you Ferdie, it's – lovely...?'

'Yes, sirs, Ferdie thought the brightness of the colours would suit Master's personality, sir!'

'Does your elf normally give stuff like that?' asked Harry to David, who was ripping open a package from the Weasleys.

David chuckled and said lowly, 'He gave my sister a pair of furry underwear last year, but you didn't hear that from me.' But as he pulled out the knitted jumper that he'd been given, he couldn't really talk. Worked on the front was a big D for David.

'Haha, Dung-boy,' said Theo, passing by with fresh cups of eggnog for him and Hermione.

David scowled quite sourly, before turning to Mrs Weasley and trying to smile. 'Thanks Mrs Weasley... I'm sure it'll – er – keep me warm.'

'Open yours up, Ron,' said Harry to Ron who was coming to sit near them.

And Ron did; to reveal what looked to be a thick, golden chain. 'She's got to be joking... She's _got_ to be joking...'

David and Harry didn't bother to stifle their shouts of laughter at the words dangling from the chain: _My Sweetheart._

'That's – erm – sweet,' snickered Cho, knowing full well that neither she nor Eri would ever, _ever_ give something like that, not if they were paid a million galleons.

'It's _revolting!'_ said Ron, with a horrified sort of gasp. 'Bloody hell, she can't expect me to wear this...'

'Wear what?' asked Fred, looking over curiously.

'N-nothing!' said Ron, shoving the necklace back in his stocking before Fred or George had a good look. He groaned once more before sighing and looking over to Harry. 'What'd you get, mate?'

Harry shrugged. 'Dunno.' And then he reached inside his stocking to pick up a soft, lumpy package. Tearing it open, he saw a knitted jumper with a golden snitch worked on the front. He grinned. 'Thanks Mrs Weasley.'

'Oh, you're welcome, dear.' Along with that, Harry received a box of Fred and George's creations: Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Left inside his stocking were two packages; one quite small, the other quite irregular. Harry had a feeling he knew who they were from.

'Are you going to open them or not?' said Ron impatiently.

'Wow!' came a voice.

Rebekah was sitting by her mother, holding a long, thin package that Harry would recognise anywhere. She was holding a broomstick; her mother looked slightly fretful, as though simply holding it would make her daughter fall a hundred feet.

'It's a Nimbus 2004!' said Rebekah, beaming. She knew her parents could never afford a broom, let alone one of the best on the market. 'Thank – thank you,' she said weakly; Kai only smiled at her.

'The weather's not the greatest for flying, so I you'll have to try it out later,' said Kirei, an arm linked through her husband's.

'That was nice of them,' said Harry to Cho, she was comfortably nestled beside him, her body pressed against his side.

'Dad thinks he's got so much to compensate for,' said Cho quietly, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. She then looked up at him and smiled. 'Going to open yours?'

'Not until you open yours.'

'Should I expect anything?' asked Cho, raising a brow and reaching for her stocking. She pulled out a big bag of sweets; from David, then a new set of personalised stationery and a pair of blue-diamond earrings; from her parents (what else could you give a girl who had everything?), and then only a card and a small box was left. Opening the card first, it read:

_Dear Cho,_

_Don't panic, I didn't get you a lousy card for Christmas. Your gift needed some – er – maintenance, and couldn't exactly be put in a sack... You'll see what I mean._

_Love Theo_

Cho met Theo's eyes across the room. He smiled at her, before standing up, leaving the room, and then returning with a wide, pink and white pinstriped, cylindrical box.

'Theo, what the – '

But Theo placed the box carefully at Cho's feet. 'Had a niggling feeling to get you one this year.'

Cho narrowed her eyes at Theo, before reaching for the box lid carefully. 'What is it?' She looked to Harry for help; he shrugged, because he knew less than she did.

Of course, Theo didn't answer her question, but added with a grin, 'I think it's a little cold, actually.'

Cho sighed, right when a soft mew came from the box. She stared at Theo. 'Is that – ' But the lid of the box popped open, and a kitten with a heart-shaped face pounced up the side, exploring inquisitively; it mewed softly again. The small creature's alert, almond eyes shone like rain drops, and matched the glossy, silvery blue-grey coat.

'He's a pure Korat,' said Theo, rubbing his chin. 'But the breeder told me he acts like a bit of a Burmese and Chartreux too. Thought the temperaments would suit you.' His cousin gasped as she picked up the kitten carefully, and brought it close.

'Aren't you a pretty-looking cat!' said Cho as the tiny kitten immediately rubbed up against her jaw and purred. But she wasn't baby-talking the thing – it was actually quite striking how attractive the kitten was.

'Now Crookshanks will have someone to play with!' said Hermione, coming behind Theo who grinned at her, much to Ron's annoyance. She looked at Theo; his family had given her rare first editions of _Ptolemy_ and _Ye Most Ancient of the Wizarding Worlde: A Historian's Genealogy and Origin._

'Ooh,' giggled Cho; the kitten had wandered up her arm and was nuzzling her near her nape. 'I'm going to have to name you soon...' She saw Theo grin at her, before moving to sit down again, once more with Hermione beside him. Cho made a quiet decision to have a good talk with him later.

'What'd you get from Harry?' asked David, now fiddling with a funny little contraption from a Christmas cracker.

Letting the kitten roll down her front playfully and nestle in her lap, stroking it behind the ears, Cho looked at Harry. 'No idea.'

'Open it up,' said Harry, rubbing her arm with his hand that he'd slung over her shoulders. He suddenly felt the Cho's kitten paw at his sleeve enquiringly; it scrambled over Cho's arm, and after examining his hand carefully, nuzzled against it.

Cho was smiling, but had an eyebrow raised curiously as she eyed her stocking. She reached for the small box; it was simple navy blue, adorned only with a silvery white ribbon. 'If something jumps out at me like Theo's present, you're going to be –' She lifted the lid, and a sparkling diamond bracelet glistened brilliantly at her.

Harry grinned; it had taken him a fair bit to find it, and cost him even more to buy it for her. But for the look on her face right at that moment...

It was _so_ worth it.

Cho took the bracelet and brought it into the light of the room, stunned for the most part, but something at the same time made her smile; somehow the diamonds reminded her of stars. There was something dangling from the middle of the bracelet, but it wasn't the words 'My Sweetheart'.

A small silver pendant the size of a fingernail, etched delicately with the words:

_Because you make my world have_

_twice as many stars in the sky._

'D'you like it?' asked Harry warily. If her expression was any indication, she was only shocked by it. He sensed movement, and looking down saw the kitten amble back to Cho's lap and snuggle close to her stomach.

Cho held the bracelet in her hand and turned to him, glowing. 'I love it.' She kissed him (enter cat-calls and customary 'woooohh's), and then handed the bracelet to him. 'Could you put it on?'

Harry (beaming like a satellite), fiddled to put the clasp through, but managed eventually. He sort of looked like he'd been hit in the face with a pan, because he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

'Now why couldn't Lavender get something like that?' moaned Ron. 'Not bloody chains of My bloody Sweetheart...'

* * *

'Hey Theo,' said Cho, carrying her still unnamed kitten in her arms and scratching it gently with her fingertips. 'We need to talk.'

'You sound like we've been in some sort of tryst,' said Theo conversationally as she roughly pulled him aside.

'What the hell are you doing with Granger?' hissed Cho.

Theo raised a brow. 'Hermione?'

'Yes Hermione!' snapped Cho. 'I thought you were seeing Eri!'

'I am.'

'So what are you _doing?!?'_

It dawned on Theo like the crack of a whip. 'Doing? With _Granger?_' He began to laugh absurdly. 'You think – with Hermione?!' Theo slapped his thigh and couldn't stop the guffaw that escaped him. 'Cho – Cho, _come on._ The girl's good-looking, I'll tell you, very pretty, but I told you I was seeing Eri, didn't I?'

Cho seemed highly affronted. 'Well – yes.' She shrugged. 'But your track record indicates something other than the commitment to monogamy.'

Theo took a breath, still chuckling. 'Did I also mention I may be in love with her?'

Cho seemed insulted again. 'Well – _no._' She processed the thought carefully. 'Wait – you _what?!'_

'I may or may not be inexplicably, wondrously in love with Eri.'

'Are you _serious?!'_ whispered Cho in unashamed delight, stroking her kitten who mewed happily. 'Or are you just having a go at me?'

'Quite serious, in fact.'

Cho was having trouble controlling herself. 'Since _when?_ _How? _Why not earlier?!'

'Don't wet yourself,' laughed Theo. 'She doesn't want you to even know we're together, so there's a damper on your spirits for you.'

'...Well, that's kind of understandable,' agreed Cho absently, nodding like she had all the knowledge in the world.

Theo frowned. 'What? Why?'

Cho stared at him. 'Are you, or aren't you aware of your very notorious reputation for seducing and persuading females of the heterosexual persuasion and leaving a great, dirty trail of broken hearts and bodily fluids in your wake?'

Theo shifted uncomfortably. '...You put such a distasteful spin on it.'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Doesn't that mean anything?'

'Why? Should it?'

Cho now looked insulted again. 'If you were Eri – how the hell would you be sure that you weren't just one of those girls you love to chase? Or worse, one of those nameless, faceless girls, willing and wanton in your bed?'

Theo flexed his shoulders. 'You make me sound like a rake.'

'Well, you _are_!'

Theo couldn't deny it, now that he thought about it. 'But why would she think that?' he demanded. 'She knows – '

'Does she?' interrupted Cho. 'Are you completely sure about that?' Her pet was even looking at him like he was guilty.

And it was a freaking kitten.

'Have you done anything that really, I mean _really_ proves yourself? How you feel, at least?' Cho pressed her mouth into a line. 'And I don't mean sex.'

'...Well, that explains a lot.'

Cho rolled her eyes. 'Is that how you've been doing it, then? Hours of shagging is supposed to relay "I love you"?'

Theo shrugged. 'Guess so.' He lowered his voice. 'Look, just don't tell I told, all right? And remember to keep it to yourself.'

* * *

'Erm, excuse me, but do you mind telling me where I am?' asked Ginny nervously. She thought she'd go do some reading in the second upstairs library, but apparently she'd gone the wrong way, and had luckily seen the youngest of the Changs walking down the hall.

David froze, the familiar voice ringing in his ears, her figure recognisable from the silhouette down the hallway. _Don't choke, don't choke, don't choke..._ 'Y-you see – you're-you're in the eastern wing.' David felt his mouth twitch uncontrollably, and he backed away fearing she might see and think him some sort of weirdo.

'Oh...' said Ginny, walking toward him; he appeared to be moving away. 'Wait! Please don't leave me here; I'm not spectacular with direction... It might be next year before I find my way.' Ginny laughed shakily. Okay, slight exaggeration, but it seemed to do the trick, because he stopped walking away.

David wanted to break into a run, but Ginny's plea was too much to ignore.

Hell, everything about her was too much to ignore.

'I – ' choked David, 'I-I'll take you to the-the library...' Well. Not quite the perfect sentence, but it was a good start. Thankfully, he was not aware he was red in the face.

'O-oh! Thank you,' exclaimed Ginny, breaking into a smile that unknowingly made David stop breathing. 'Thank you so much... It's just that your – your house is so... Big.'

'Er...' David hung onto her smile, almost drifting away completely, but caught himself in time. 'Er – no, it's... Just easy to get – erm – lost in.' He turned slowly, almost tripping on his feet, and pointed weakly to the next corridor. 'Well – this – er – this way, then.'

Ginny followed him, though as she got closer, she saw his face. 'Why are you so red?' she asked candidly.

David walked into the wall as he turned. 'Wh – oomph!'

'Oh my goodne – are you all right?' gasped Ginny, stepping right up to him and leaning forward. She laughed a little bit.

David now wanted to dig himself a hole and die in it. He rubbed his forehead, avoiding her gaze. 'Y-yeah, I'm fine...' He quickly hurried away through the hallway, praying she would simply follow. He heard footsteps, and taking a quick peek, saw that she did. In the brief glimpse, David saw that she looked somewhat confused. He shrugged it off and kept on walking, because he knew that if he tried to explain himself, he would end up digging his hole even deeper.

* * *

Theo walked to his room, having just accompanied Hermione to hers (the Weasley guy kept shooting daggers at him as they left), and opened the door. There, sitting on his bed cross-legged, was Eri.

'Happy Christmas,' she said, smiling softly.

Theo grinned and leaped onto the bed, tackling her gently and kissing her, but she avoided his mouth and held him back. He raised a brow. 'What?' he asked.

Eri slid upwards, out from under him, and sat up against his pillows. 'How's Hermione?' she asked.

Theo tilted his head, not understanding. 'Hermione? Why the hell would you care about Hermione?'

'You seem to be around her a lot now.'

Theo frowned. 'How do you know that?' His eyes widened. _'Cho!_' Theo sat back on his haunches and muttered angrily.

It was Eri's turn to raise a brow. 'Cho? Why would Cho tell me? She doesn't even know about us.' Eri narrowed her eyes. 'Unless... Unless you _told_ her!' She jumped off the bed and pointed a finger at Theo accusingly. _'You told her, didn't you?!'_

Theo wanted to eat his words back up. 'Cho – so Cho didn't tell you anything...?'

Eri let out a peal of aggravated laughter. 'No! David wrote me!' She was shaking, trembling; she wanted to cry, but laughed instead. 'I can't believe you told her!'

Theo took a moment to process this; he stood from the bed and came toward her, but she backed away, her accusing finger pointed at him again.

'I told you – I _told_ you – I _begged you_ not to tell her!' shouted Eri, her voice breaking with the tears that stung the backs of her eyes. 'You _promised me_ you wouldn't...' She turned away, her sobs audible.

Theo felt a sudden sick feeling in his stomach; his chest seemed to crush with pressure, and a sort of desperation raced through him. He'd never felt this way before. He'd lost all ability to think, to analyse, to figure out how to move next; with other girls, he'd been able to deliberately calculate how to act to please them – it had been easy then, but now it seemed he had lost it. 'Eri...' He reached for her, but she shook him off. 'Eri, please.' It was all he could do not to fall to his knees.

'You _promised_,' she said again, turning back to face him. She raised a hand to hit him, and she did, striking his chest with balled fists, though it really had no effect.

'Eri – Eri...' Theo caught hold of her wrists and stilled them; she fought back feebly, and then collapsed against him weakly, crying; he brought them to the floor, gently holding her, feeling almost as though he needed to protect her somehow. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

How to tell her.

'I – I hate you...' she sobbed as Theo pressed her head softly against his chest. He was so stupid, but he was so perfect too it made her want to scream. His arms cradled her, his body a warm refuge, so tenderly she cried more.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Theo, his voice strained because he wasn't sure if they were the right words to say. 'I'm sorry I told her, but only because it hurt you.' He pressed his face into her hair; he could feel her trembling in his arms. 'But I'm not sorry because I know why you didn't want to tell her – or anyone, for that matter.' If she heard him, she pretended not to because she didn't respond at all. Theo held her tighter and kissed her temple. 'And I'm not going anywhere. I'm not ready to let you go, not for a second.' He tried to say the words, he tried harder than he'd done anything before; the words welled up in his throat, and he opened his mouth –

But nothing came out.

'We'll see about that,' sniffled Eri, now holding tight onto his shirt with a hand and burying her face in his chest. 'You like going after girls. You're not about to throw that out the window.'

'Why wouldn't I?' asked Theo.

'Because you're you,' said Eri sadly, pulling away and allowing him to see the tears on her face. 'And even if you did change, you shouldn't, because I want you the way you are; I want you for who you are, and I don't want you to change because I want you to.'

Theo shook his head, not seeing the problem. 'But what if I just change that part of me? What if I just change that part?' He reached for her, and she submit, falling into his arms again. He held her, his lips near her temple. 'What if I want to be different?' he whispered. 'Would you still want me then?'

Eri didn't reply instantly, cuddling closer. 'I want _you_,' she whispered. 'I don't want you to change for anyone other than yourself.'

'But I do want to change, Eri,' said Theo softly, wanting her to see what he did. 'I don't want to be the-the-'

'Playboy?' finished Eri quietly, moving and holding tightly to him.

'No, I don't,' insisted Theo, wanting more than anything for her to believe him, for her faith to be restored in him. 'It's a part of me, but that isn't who I _am_, Eri. It's not who _I_ am.' Theo let his arms tighten around her. 'It's not who I want to be anymore.'

Eri laughed dryly, as Theo wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeve. 'Since when?'

How he wished he could answer that honestly. Theo wanted with all his heart to tell her how he felt, how she made him feel – and not in terms of lust. How she made him want to be different, better, and how she brought out the best in him. Until now, he had been so assured of who he was and what he would be – but he didn't know anymore. Eri was no innocent, but she knew exactly who she was. She wasn't following anyone's orders, wasn't living up to anyone's expectations except her own. He on the other hand had been spoon-fed from the cradle; he was Theodore Chang, scion of the Desmond and Chang dynasties, born and bred into the so-called elite of the wizarding world. The title had come with expectations, and with expectations had come pressure to be someone that someone else wanted. Most of it had been alleviated when his grandfather had passed, but Theo had been left unsure and in the dark about who he was, because, stripped bare from his lineage and his fortune, he was still a boy, with wants and needs and desires, with fears and aversions. The confidence and the self-assuredness was simply part of who he was, but behind them were pieces of him that somehow felt empty, unfulfilled, and while Kai had provided as a surrogate father that was undoubtedly better than the biological, Theo felt the need to find himself on his own.

Eri hadn't taken him by the hand and led him to God knew where like his grandfather had, essentially groomed and moulded, but amidst the cold darkness, she had merely lit a few candles to help him on the way.

'Since I realised... I realised what...' Theo's heart burned desperately to tell her how he felt, but something – perhaps old habits – stopped him. 'What – what's important to me...'

'And that is?' asked Eri, a little incredulous. She had never seen him so out of it; like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

Theo lifted her chin with his finger and met her gaze, searching for something that would help him say what he meant. But what he found was something that tugged sensual claws into him and made his head fall, taking her lips instead of saying what he wanted to; his habits as a playboy were beginning to bleed out, because Theo knew that he could show what he felt infinitely better than he could say it.

* * *

'He still hates me brother,' murmured Jiro, shaking his head side to side frantically. 'He loathes me.'

Kai shut the book he was reading by the fire in his office, and set it down on the coffee table. 'Patience, Jiro. I seem to remember you lack it.' He sat in the largest armchair by the fireplace, and his younger brother was pacing about in front of him. 'Have you even forgiven _yourself_?' he asked.

Jiro did not respond immediately, instead muttering hastily to himself. 'He does not like Rebekah, or my wife, either,' he said finally. 'He wishes that we were not here.'

'Don't assume his feelings, Jiro. He thinks and does as he pleases too, you know.'

'If – if I could just explain to him – explain at least why I left...' Jiro was rubbing his hands together, as though they were cold, even though the air was balmy inside the house. He looked up and met his brother's indecipherable gaze. '_You_ know why I had to go, don't you? You know why I had to leave.'

'I do,' said Kai, snapping his fingers; Ferdie appeared with a pop beside him. 'Some scotch, if you please Ferdie. My head needs something stronger than intellectual conversation.' The elf bowed, hurrying to where the tray of his master's favourite blend of liquor sat on the other coffee table. As he poured a glassful, Kai added to Jiro, 'But that does not mean I approve of how you did it.' He took the glass that Ferdie offered him ('That will be all Ferdie'), and took a drink. 'Rather unceremonious, if not insulting.'

'But how else, Kai? How else?' Jiro sounded as though the decision were still an issue – what was done was done, but he seemed to think that figuring it out all over again would help.

The older man shrugged, resting the glass on the armrest. 'Alas, I've not an idea. But remember that I only disapprove simply because of the results it produced.' Theo was as good as a son to him, and to have to had see him suffer so was on the line of unbearable on most days.

'But he turned out the way I never did, didn't he?' asked Jiro bitterly. 'He was everything Father wanted in me, and everything you are.' Jiro went to the fire, staring into the embers. 'Confident, gifted – successful, Kai. My son now epitomises nearly everything Father thought ideal. You know it's true.'

'While that may be accurate to an extent,' replied Kai, taking another sip, 'Theodore is also twice as observant as I am, ten times more calculating than Father, and a thousand times more sincere than you ever were; he has quite the reputation as a rake, but dig deep enough and you shall find a heart of gold. He may not be your spitting image, but he has grown into someone I am earnestly proud of, and on that note, you should be proud too.'

'You raised him,' said Jiro absently. 'He's who he is because he had you to replace me as a father. If I had stayed, he wouldn't be half the boy he is. He might as well be your son altogether.'

'Don't blame this all on me, brother.' Kai narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. 'You cannot pretend that none of this was your fault. Don't you dare continue feeling sorry for yourself because your son despises you when you're the one who went and got that damned woman pregnant!' He shook his head, sighing. 'You brought it upon yourself – therefore you cannot complain.'

Jiro's straightened. 'I followed my heart, brother. I loved her.'

'Sometimes sacrifices must be made,' said Kai, emotionless. 'Sometimes for the people we love, sacrifices of our own must be made. That is what love is.' He stared into his glass inattentively. 'To want the good of another, even at our own cost – _that _is what love is.' He lifted his head and struck his brother with a hard gaze. 'You say you loved her – but you also say you loved Theodore, correct?'

'Yes-yes, but – '

'But if you had truly loved Theodore, then you would have resisted your own desire to bed the Muggle woman – you should have sacrificed what you wanted for his sake.' Kai's eyes were darker, colder. 'Remember how you always said that I was the only one Father cared about, that I was the only one he wanted – well, that came with consequences too, _brother._' He stood, now bearing down on his brother both physically and mentally. 'You came to me, telling me that you thought Father wouldn't care if you went away, and you thought that I could do whatever I pleased, do as I saw fit because Father actually loved me – but I'm telling you now that it wasn't like that.' Kai was standing face to face with Jiro now, sizing him up. 'I didn't always want to be who I was turning into; I didn't always want to be the person who Father was grooming me to be – I wanted to see the world, to find what _I_ wanted out of _my_ life, but I didn't. I gave it up – I gave it all up.'

'But – but you seemed so happy being the eldest, being – '

'The favourite?' Kai laughed scornfully. 'Growing up, I had to talk to the way he wanted me to talk, sit with the people he wanted me to sit with – be the person he wanted me to be, even if I didn't want it. I could have rebelled, I could have said no at some point – but I knew I was the only one that would have been accepted as heir! I gave everything I could have been up to protect you – while _you_ said you had been forgotten! I wanted to succeed Father to try and make up for what he didn't do; to protect you, but all the time, growing up and even now... All you think of is yourself. What _you_ wanted, what _you_ needed, what _you _didn't have. You always moaned about how Father didn't care about you, about how your life was so miserable compared to mine... Did you ever think that maybe the life I was living wasn't the life it appeared to be?'

Jiro couldn't say anything, rooted to the spot.

'Father might have made some serious mistakes, but it wasn't as though you were being any different. He was selfish, its true, in wanting things for the family, and for himself, but... You always said that you wanted to be more like father...' Kai stepped away, shaking his head. 'When you betrayed Helena, you succeeded.' He waved a hand, and the door to the hall opened.

'Good night, Jiro.'

* * *

Aaahhh, I love Christmas time in the Harry Potter world. So, after 55 pages of unbridled Harry Potter fanfic goodness, I think I deserve some feedback - and NO, 'nice chap' does not count as a review, neither do 'that was great' or one-word entries.

And, I'd again like to remind you to submit your entries as to who you'd like to see as Eri and Theo in my latest video dedicated to them; criteria are in the previous update.

Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with this story and has given me great feedback - wouldn't be a great story without you. And another reminder is that I'm in my second last year of school, and don't have the biggest amount on my hands, so remember I'm not pumping out chaps like I used to (sigh) but bear with me, because this story is going somewhere - I just won't tell where.

Now - REVIEW.  
xx


	39. Please don't hurt me

I suppose you all want to take me by the shoulders and shake me 'til I spit out where on earth the rest of this story is...

Well.

I would allow you to, if I could, and I would say that it – and I have prepared to hear the groans of agony and sounds of deflating excitement – is on indefinite HIATUS.

That's right – hiatus.

I do apologise for taking so long to say this; I've known for a while that this story wasn't going anywhere in my head, and I just haven't gotten around to telling you all that.

I happen to be in my last year of high school, and I'm sure you're all aware of what that implicates in my life, but that isn't the only reason I've left poor Harry and Cho forever trapped in the blissful winter wonderland of Christmas. I'm working on two original stories which I'm very proud of, and probably have more merit attached to them than my fizzled out fanfictitious ramblings... I guess you won't be able to stand testament to this further fact either, due to my lack of updating: my skills as a writer have improved extraordinarily – call it arrogance, or insecurity trying to mask itself, but when I read my fanfictions, and then my other stuff, I can genuinely say one is almost ridiculously better than the other. Although you all may have seen the gradual improvement in writing throughout SiTS – because I have! :D

I read the first chapter, and I literally shudder with the cheese-fluff content – and baulk may you all, at accusations of my own shortcomings! But it's painfully, almost blood-coagulatingly, obvious.

...And I don't need anyone to point out that coagulatingly is not a word. I make up words. Deal with it and cry in a corner, if you must.

But I get to places like the Christmas chapter, and I'm going, 'Aw, I guess it's not too bad here...' I assume there are some of you who enjoyed the fluff-disguised-as-something-more-important-like-some-pathetic-excuse-for-a-reconciliation at the beginning, and I thank all who did. You – unknowingly – fooled me into believing I was writing something enjoyable for people to read, and as a result, continued the story which has somehow managed to keep you all with unsheathed swords at my throat for the next chapter :O

On the note of next chapters, I finished my other fanfic Dirty Little Secret some time ago (like... in April...), and will completely upload the rest of it very soon. Up In The Tower – I may never finish, because it was really just a way for me to get dirty, dirty thoughts gathering in my head that had no place else to go... I didn't have any real plans or plots for it. Sunday Mornings, I have somewhat finished – again, quite a long time ago. I just never got around to uploading it.

...Sorry about that.

If anybody really, really, absolutely-otherwise-risk-going-insane-over-never-knowing-the-ending wants to finish any of the above stories – including Stars In the Sky – that will may never be completed by me, let me know. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, with appropriate credits going to the appropriate people.

Otherwise, I'm available as a consultant (mentally giggles at the official-sounding term) for various things – beta-ing, discussion, or simply as a wall to bounce your ideas off. Stuff like that. Feel free to contact me for my... Er... Services ;D

Lastly, there are people to thank. So I don't make anyone feel left out, I won't be specific. Thanks to the people who clung to me with the heart-rendering desperation that I would miraculously update within the next few minutes of them reading a chapter – even though I never did. Thanks to those who always offered substantial, in-depth analysis and critique of my sometimes appalling chapters -and especially to those who did that all without me asking them to: you guys know who you are. And of course, to every single person who bothered to read Stars In the Sky. Hell, you get an extra thank you if you've even bothered reading this far on this notice.

...So, the first lastly was a lie. Somewhere around lastly, don't forget to visit my youtube page which stands as proof of my wandering obsessions in pop culture. From Harry Potter, to Naruto, to Ouran High School Host Club (cue fangirl screams), and probably elsewhere in the future... You can try me there, if I somehow miss your message on ffnet.

And - yes, lastly! – I may do requests... MAY. MAAAAAYYY. For videos and fics. Send me your proposalslashrequest, and we'll see what we can do... But please don't ask me to vid or write something totally random that I obviously have no interest in whatsoever, like the Bold and the Beautiful or something. If I evidently like it, sure, let me know, and if you can sort of assume I like it due to the number of favourite videos I have about it, then fine – but no randoms. Please. I BEG OF YOU. You'll be wasting your time.

xx cybong


End file.
